No Second Chances
by sable1456
Summary: Since arresting of Dawn Bellwether and end of famous Nighthowler case passed three years and dust has long since settled. The now famous WildeHopps duo has solved plenty cases: dismantled Skooba's gang or arrested kindappers of Jayne Tirin to give a few. But when they face the B&E in National Bank, they quickly realize this case will be like no other before. New chapter every day!
1. Prologue: Savior & Ch1 Casual Thursday

Prologue. "Savior"

Shay found her in one of those dark alleys of Zootopia Downtown that have seen more tragedies than average policeman or gangster. She wasn't meant to become one of them though, now that he saw her. Three teenage punks that attacked her were no challenge for him, a gazelle in his early thirties practically raised by Skooba's gang. He didn't even draw his machete. Now that all three were lying by the walls beaten up to unconsciousness, he approached the little creature in the corner. It was a brown bunny, no older than fifteen years old. Shreds of her once azure dress were now brown with mud and red with blood from wounded paws, as she had been trying to defend herself. The bunny was now desperately trying to cover her legs with what remained of her clothes. When Shay approached her, she squeaked and pressed into the corner, trying to fill as little space as possible. It hardly surprised him, though. He was an adult with a machete at his hip and awful bite mark at throat towering over her. Shay sat down a few meters from her, not caring about muddy ground.

"Harsh night, huh, kiddo?" He started, trying to bring her attention. The bunny raised her eyes slowly. Two beautiful sapphires, as he noticed. "You're safe now, though. Those chompers won't harm you," He promised, his voice filled with disdain for three predators that attacked her.

"Are they... dead?" She asked, terrified.

"No, only messed up a bit. But don't think about them anymore. I am Oliver Shay Antiery, call me Shay. And you?" He asked. Oliver Antiery was fake given to him by Skooba, but Shay was real; the only his parents left him. Nearly no one from the gang knew about it and yet, something in this bunny made him share it with her immediately.

"I'm Kaylee," she mumbled.

"You do have a surname, don't you?"

"Nothing to be proud of."

"It doesn't matter. You bunnies are little and helpless alone. Your strength is en masse. And if they see your family doesn't stand for you, no one will. So, your surname, darling. With pride," he encouraged her.

"Crane. I'm Kaylee Crane," she managed to say.

"Good," Shay smiled warmly. "Now, little Kaylee Crane, we need to take you home. Where do you live?" He asked.

"Mom will be mad. I... I messed up a dress she gave me."

"If I tell her what happened..."

"Mom will be mad," Kaylee repeated firmly and gazelle hesitated. She was a mess and yet, she didn't want to go home at all. It was just… sad.

"Fine then, I will take you to my place. You will clean up, change this messy dress and have some warm chocolate. Then you will sleep in comfy, big bed. By tomorrow your parents will be surely terrified about you and the last thing they will care about will be your dress. How does it sound to you?" He offered and she bobbed her head once. She didn't move beyond that, though.

"I will now carry you to my car, OK?" He asked and she nodded again. Shay stood up and walked up to her. He took her gently in his paws and she momentarily hugged his neck.

"Thank you," she whispered. Shay could feel how cold and shaken up she was. He carried the bunny to the car and settled on back seat, not caring about mud. Before they headed house, they made one stop; a 24h supermarket where he bought instant hot chocolate, some carrots and multiple bunny clothes and pajamas in different sizes. Some of these had to fit her and he forgot to ask her size. Equipped like this, he took her to his small flat. He showed her the shower and gave new clothes and left her to put herself back together. While she was washing, he prepared her chocolate and waited. She came back twenty minutes later dressed in pink long shirt and tracksuit. He then bandaged her arms and offered a warm drink. As they sat down on the couch, she finally opened up. She told him how her family hated her because she stuck out, how her class and neighbors hated her for the same reason. She confessed she loved technical stuff and wanted to be programmer once she'd grow up. She even managed to save for her own PC without a bit of parents' help. It wasn't much, but she could learn on it, as she assured. They talked like that for at least two hours, till around 1am, when the bunny was already falling asleep in her seat. Still, quite an impressive hour as for a bunny. Shay put her to sleep in his bed, but instead of calling it a day like her, he grabbed a beer from fridge and settled at the balcony of his small flat. He knew he should simply drop the bunny off at her home tomorrow and forget about her. He spent enough money on her. On the other hand, he knew she wouldn't survive on her own. A bunny with no family to back her up is a dead bunny, especially in a city like Zootopia. And for some reason, he really didn't want Kaylee to end up a dead bunny. And then, sitting on the balcony of his small flat, he came up with a plan. A plan that would change both their lives.

* * *

Chapter 1. „Casual Thursday"

Over last two years, Officer Nicholas Wilde managed to figure out an acceptable morning routine. The alarm would go off at 6.15 a.m. Nick, nocturnal by nature and hating to wake up earlier than around 10 a.m., would ignore it for next twenty minutes before he'd switch it off and go for a long hot shower. Next, he'd comb his fur carefully and even trim it a bit, if there's a need. Afterwards, he'd make a breakfast; usually cereals. The fox would settle himself on a coach and turn the TV on, selecting Channel 4. At 7 there would always fly random episodes of classic TV series; best of his childhood memories. The moment of nostalgia would last to around 7.40 when, right before the episode's climax, having brushed his teeth and worn his uniform, he'd leave to the café vis a vis his apartment. There the old tiger, the owner, would greet him with his standard _'Hey, Blues! Same as always?'_ and give him two coffees, one for Nick and the other for Judy. The fox would say hello to cafeteria's patrons and leave for the car parked just behind the corner. He'd drink some of hot coffee; only at that point was he really awake. The moment he started engine he'd send an empty text message to Judy so that she'd know when to expect him. He'd check the time as music of radio station would fill the car. Usually it was around quarter to eight at the time he was leaving his parking lot. More or less twenty minutes later he'd already be at Judy's apartment. He used to honk at her until she learnt to recognize noise of engine and now, she'd already waiting at the block's door, as he pulled over. The rabbit would cross the street carefully and hop inside.

"Hey, Nick."

"Hey Carrots. Your coffee." He'd smile, as joining the traffic again.

"Thanks." Judy took a big gulp of her black bitter coffee. She didn't even use sugar. She was sweet enough without it, as Nick noticed in his mind. "So, you picked the movie for tonight?"

"Sure I did. Oh, and mom is expecting us at the 6 as always," the fox assured. It was Thursday, the day with the least crimes committed in the Downtown of Zootopia. Which meant Judy and Nick could leave job at 5 pm without much of a problem and that left them a long evening of possibilities. They had an established routine for that too; they'd change from uniforms and go to Nick's mother for a dinner around 6 p.m. Then, around 9 p.m. they'd end up in Nick's apartment for another session of 'cinema education' as Nick called it. Movie tastes of theirs were completely different and for first few weeks they struggled with choosing a movie together. Instead of constant fighting about it, they figured they'd choose movies in turns; Nick would usually pick some classics, usually thrillers or action movies, while Judy preferred comedies or dramas. At first they picked quite neutral positions, but within months they managed to establish what the other one enjoyed and they started slipping in some positions slightly out of partner's zone of comfort; Nick would freak Judy out with horrors once in a while and she'd sometimes soften him up to a predictable and yet touching romantic comedies. After the movie Nick would drive Judy home discussing the movie in meanwhile, if she wasn't already sleeping, that is.

Nick loved the Thursdays and their routine they had established. On the weekends they never had a consisted plan. If they weren't on case, sometimes they'd go for a concert or to cinema, often with a pack of friends, sometimes they'd go searching for new hidden gems of Zootopia nightlife or just end up at old good 'Tom's' with half of Precinct 1's cops. But Thursdays were always like this; wake up early, work hard, have a delicious dinner at mother's and a delightful movie night with the best rabbit in the world. For last year, they did not break the routine for a single time except for their visits to Bunny Burrows and he couldn't imagine what would force them to do it; death, probably. Yeah, it could be enough.

"What are you thinking about?" Judy wondered.

"Nothing, Carrots," the fox assured, as he pulled over and found a spot at the parking lot just by police station. "And there we are. 8.25, right on time." He checked the time as grabbing rest of his lukewarm at best coffee and finished it, throwing both their cups into the trash bin. As they walked inside, they were greeted, as always, by Benjamin Clawhauser, a chubby cheetah from the dispatch.

"Hey, Benji!" Nick waved at him.

"Nick, Judy! Last chance to join the pool!" the cheetah called them.

"Pool? What pool this time?" Judy wondered, as they stopped by dispatch desk.

"Oh, don't fall for that, Carrots. You'll never win," Nick warned her, while Clawhauser was pulling out a huge sheet of the paper.

"You don't know?! The thing is, today the new officers start their service. We know there will be three officers and two technical ones coming and so, as every year, there's a pool. You have to guess what species three out of five will be and you take triple the money you bet!" Clawhauser explained, showing her the pool with list of several dozen species and bets of other policemen with sums they betted. It looked like most of the ZPD took part in the game.

"Isn't that a bit… wrong?" Judy asked carefully.

"Oh, come on, no one really minds. Even chief made his bet, see?" Clawhauser pointed at the row signed 'Bogo' and his bets; two wolves and a polar bear.

"Doesn't Chief already know what animals will join?" Nick noticed, smiling slyly. Who knows, maybe he'll actually play too?

"Oh, no. Chief made his bets before he actually received the info. It wouldn't be fair otherwise. Oh, and all the income from lottery we give to the charity! This year we help an orphanage in Tundratown!"

"OK, you got me there. What's the fee?" Judy asked.

"Anything, really. Most bet between five and fifteen. If you score, you get the triple. So, make a bet, Judy!"

"I'll bet fifteen, then," she decided, taking out the money.

"What will be your types?" Clawhauser nodded.

"OK then, I bet fifteen on a wolf…" Judy hesitated looking at the list. "Tiger and… whatever. And a rabbit," she decided and Nick snorted, barely containing a laugh.

"Bold pick, the last one," he noticed, managing to withstand her electrifying sight.

"Nick, will you join?" Cheetah asked.

"You know, I don't usually take up a bet I can lose, but, for the children. A polar bear, hippo and a wolf. Wolves join us every single year, don't they?" He decided, putting fifteen dollars on the counter. Then, since 8.30 was dangerously close, both of them rushed for the roll call. Inside, they exchanged pleasantries with some of the officers and took their shared seat at the big-mammal sized chair in the first row; no one actually bothered to buy proper-sized chairs for a bunny and fox when they could just sit together. Nick looked around, searching for new faces. He quickly spotted a young arctic wolf that sat by Wolford and apparently quickly made friends with him. Nick was certain he had seen him before, but couldn't tell where. Next, he located a tiger and polar bear sitting in the third row by the wall. So, Nick was still missing a hippo and Judy missed her bunny. Nick smiled thinking about it. Judy definitely was an optimist. He looked around again. The fourth new recruit was another wolf, this time a grey one.

"It's two, two, Carrots," Nick said.

"Sorry?" She watched him curiously.

"I see an arctic wolf, a grey wolf, tiger and polar bear. That makes two of my bets and two of yours and one recruit left. Can you see him?" He asked. Judy looked around carefully, noticing the four new ones that pretty much stood out. And then, she grinned.

"The last row, in the right corner," she said triumphantly. Nick looked there and saw it too. A pair of long brown ears. A rabbit, a female, looking around nervously. ZPD has Precinct 1 actually received another bunny, even if, looking at her uniform they could tell she was only a Technical Officer. Still counted, though.

"Congratulations, Carrots. You just stole thirty bucks from the orphans," Nick smirked and his partner huffed angrily, but before she said anything, Bogo walked in. And so, another casual day on the ZPD started.

* * *

Thursday, as usual, was a quiet day. Judy and Nick had some of the paperwork to fill from the case they nearly closed two days earlier. Well, some paperwork was understatement. There was literary a ton of paper that was going to take them a whole day. By the noon Nick was mentally exhausted and his wrists burnt like hell. As soon as clock hit half past twelve, he dropped the pen and shot out of his seat.

"That's it, lunch time or I'll freak out. Care to join me, Carrots?" he offered. "Time to meet the fresh blood!"

"I'll finish the paper and join you," she assured. Nick nodded and headed down to the break room. There was quite a crowd now. As an unspoken rule, everyone that was at the station at the time would gather there around half past noon. Nick grabbed his sandwich from the office fridge, bought a cheap coffee from automat and, instead of mingling into the crowd, stood by the wall, next to an old ram.

"Barnes," Nick greeted him.

"Fox. How are the new recruits?" The ram asked. Victor Barnes, that was his name, was one of the oldest officers in Precinct 1. At age of fifty-one, he had been twenty six years on the force. Their friendship didn't start all that good. Nick generally had a problem with liking anyone that called him 'a fox' since they usually meant to offend him, especially when they were a cousin of infamous Dawn Bellwether. Barnes, though, never had bad intentions behind this nickname. He was a mammal of old date and any kind of political correctness was simply beyond him. And so, he'd publicly call him a fox without a hint of offence, just like he called predators chompers and fellow prey the weed-munchers; it was who they were in the end and there was no point in getting offended by that in his belief. As soon as Nick realized that, they quickly got to like each other. Wilde really appreciated the grumpy and bitter ram for his realistic approach and experience, while Barnes, although he never really admitted it, was secretly proud of a fox that returned on the path of law after so many years of hustling.

"Didn't meet any yet. I heard one of them is your new partner," Nick noticed, as taking a bite.

"Yup. The arctic wolf. Max Reynolds, if I got the name right." The ram confirmed, pointing at the young wolf in the middle of a crowd. He knew how to bring attention.

"Reynolds? That Reynolds, like in Reynolds Industries?" Nick wondered.

"Reynolds Industries or not, it's another wolf. Chief has a crude sense of humor, doesn't he? Once more he gives me a pup, and an overconfident jerk, apparently. As if he didn't learn from previous times," Barnes muttered and Nick nodded. The arctic wolf definitely looked like an overconfident jerk indeed. A kid of millionaire that joined the force to let off some of the steam.

"Maybe it will be different this time." Nick suggested, not really convinced.

"I give him three cases before he does something that would put him in hospital or coffin, were it not for me. Or actually will." Ram muttered angrily.

"That's quite pessimistic." Fox wished he could honestly disagree, but somehow, he had bad feelings too.

"Have you ever carried your partner's coffin?" Barnes asked and Nick felt creeps across his body, as he pictured Judy in a coffin and him carrying her in her last earthly journey.

"No," he replied tersely.

"Then you don't know what you're talking about." Victor Barnes said and Nick couldn't really deny that. Barnes' partner of first twenty years was famous Serena Harrington. When she had a heart attack in age of fifty, she decided it was time to slow down and became a sheriff in some village in the east. Since that, passed six years and Barnes had three different wolf partners in that time. All of them quit force, none willingly. And now he was assigned a fourth wolf. It certainly did sound like a crude joke.

"Let's hope you are wrong this time and this Reynolds will turn out to be calm, composed and soon-to-be a cop of a year," Nick cracked a smile, as he bounced of the wall with his back. "I'll go and say hello to the newbies."

"Yeah, sure. Until next time, Wilde," Victor Barnes muttered, staring at his new partner and finishing his cup of coffee. He had awfully bad feelings about it.

* * *

Judy decided to make a break five minutes after Nick. She tidied her desk and headed for the break room, when she heard sounds of someone writing on computer in quite impressive pace. She came over to the source of the noise and noticed a brown bunny writing something quickly on office computer. On her left, there was her laptop, which seemed to be quite an expensive one, on right some messed up papers. By the monitor, she had a cup of coffee from that cheap cafeteria vis a vis police station. Judy knocked and rabbit's ears perked up.

"Hi there. Judy Hopps, nice to meet you," Judy offered a paw. The other rabbit turned around on chair, hopped of it and shook her paw carefully, but staring her in the eyes.

"The famous Judy Hopps. Crane. Kaylee Crane. Nice to meet you," she introduced herself. Judy watched her carefully. Kaylee was a brown rabbit just like Judy's father, although a bit taller than her. She had bright blue eyes and was nothing but skin and bones.

"I like your eyes. Lavender is such a nice color," Kaylee told her.

"Thanks. Yours are pretty too," Judy complimented. "So, how's the first expression?"

"Grumpy chief, chubby cheetah at the dispatch that called me cute and everything at the station is oversized. Others do watch their feet though so I think I won't get stepped on, which is nice. I'll make it work," Kaylee summed up.

"Oh, Chief's grumpy only on the outside. Just work on him a bit and you'll get to all the good that's hiding deep under that thick skin of his," Judy promised. She knew that the traditional 'introduction' could be a bit of letdown to the new officers just like it was to her. "At least you weren't assigned a parking duty."

"You were assigned a parking duty on the first day?! Oh dear, famous Judy Hopps writing down parking tickets. I'd love to see that!" Kaylee chuckled, but then, as if finding it improper, quickly shut it off and lowered her sight. "Sorry. Well, I won't be even doing that, though. I'm Technical Officer and I'll be moved to their 'lair' as soon as they make there enough space to me. So while you write tickets and chase bad guys, I will be comfortably sitting here, watching your and your boyfriend's tails."

"You mean Nick? He's not my boyfriend," Judy brushed it off with a bit of awkwardness. Why did mammals keep taking them for a couple?

"Oh, really? Sorry, I assumed..." Kaylee asked, confused. She obviously didn't believe her. "Anyway, I'm just a Technical Officer, not a real cop."

"Don't say that!" Judy protested. "Who told you this?"

"Doesn't matter. I'm… kind of glad anyway. I mean, I'm not a brave bunny and I wouldn't stand a chance out there, against preps. Just a nerd in police uniform," Kaylee explained with tone of someone used to this kind of treating.

"If you're not a cop, then why do you have a badge?" Judy smiled. "Don't let them tell you that you're less than you really are. Even ZPD has its own idiots," she assured.

"I will keep it in mind," the brown bunny promised. "Wow, you do have beautiful eyes. That color, just… wow."

"Hopps family trait." Judy returned it and then, they heard some steps.

"If those aren't ZPD's cutest officers!" An arctic wolf stopped by them. His azure eyes estimated each of them very carefully, as he leaned against box's wall with his arms crossed. Kaylee huffed angrily, but Judy watched him with curiosity. He was one of the newbies.

"And you are?" Crane wondered, grabbing a cup of warm coffee.

"Officer Max Reynolds," he introduced himself, still with his arms crossed, acting cool and all even more than Nick sometimes would. Even Judy couldn't help secretly disliking this attitude of his.

"Officer Judy Hopps." She introduced herself, also crossing her arms.

"Technical Officer Kaylee Crane." Kaylee said and Max snickered at the sound of the last word. Her fist clenched on her cup crushing it a bit.

"Crane? Like that bird?" The arctic wolf asked.

"Yes, why?" Crane's voice might have sounded neutral, but Judy could see the spark in her eyes. Oho wolf, don't go down that rabbit hole, she thought. But he did.

"It's a really stupid surname, you know? Like are you a mammal or a bird? Or maybe you just have such long necks that…" And then, Max Reynolds shouted in surprise, as Kaylee Crane spilled her coffee all over his perfect uniform. Luckily, it was barely warm now.

"Oops. My bad." Kaylee almost sounded apologetic. As Reynolds was staring at her in silent disdain as the rabbit stood on her chair and pushed it from the table, so their eyes would be on the same level. "Now, let me explain you one thing, snow-white. You can call me cute. You can laugh at my long ears and little puffy tail. But you will not make fun of my family name ever again. Are we clear?" She stared in his eyes easily withstanding his silent fury. "Good. Now go change yourself, you're a mess," she suggested, sitting back on her chair. Reynolds snarled angrily and left the box.

"Jerk," Kaylee muttered, as he left.

"Wow. You know how to stand up for yourself." Judy, who was watching whole this confrontation in silence, finally regained ability to speak.

"If you don't stand up for yourself no one else will," Kaylee told her looking inside her cup and drinking the last few drips of coffee. "Gosh, once in the life you decide to pay for your coffee and you waste it."

"You do love your family, don't you?"

"No, I don't. I hate them and the feeling goes both ways. But they are my family and only I have the right to offend them," she explained. "I shouldn't really have done it, though. It was Max Reynolds after all."

"I don't understand?" Judy watched her carefully.

"Max Reynolds? The son of Thomas Reynolds? That millionaire, owner of Reynolds Industries, the biggest designer and manufacturer of CPUs on the continent and not only? Rings any bells?" Kaylee asked, but Judy shook her head apologetically. Brown rabbit sighed. "You're obviously not from Zootopia."

"No, I am not. Are you, though?" Judy wondered.

"Yeah, raised at the Acacia Street, now renting a flat in Meadowlands."

"That's quite far away."

"It's cheap, though. Oh, isn't that your boyfriend?" Kaylee called the fox who stopped, looked around and, as soon as he noticed two bunnies, approached them with a charming smile.

"Hello. Nick Wilde," he introduced himself, deciding not to hear the 'boyfriend' part. Mammals had lots of ideas about two of them and he didn't even bother trying to straighten things up anymore. He learnt long time ago it was no use.

"Kaylee Crane," she introduced herself, blushing gently.

"Nice to meet you. I assume the coffee-stained wolf was your job?" He guessed.

"He deserved it," she turned her sight away a bit shamefully.

"If you say so. Are you getting along with Carrots?" Nick wondered. Kaylee actually chuckled at the nickname. She had really cute, childish giggle.

"That's how he calls you? Oh, that's adorable!" She asked the bunny and Judy couldn't help blushing.

"Bunnies always get offended when they hear her nickname, that's a nice change," Nick noticed. "Anyway, we'll be going out on Saturday to Tom's, would you like to tag along? I'd love to get to know another bunny crazy enough to join the Blues." Nick invited her and Kaylee hesitated, although she seemed charmed.

"And be just a third wheel?"

"There will be approximately half of the Precinct 1 like every Saturday, so no one is going to be a third wheel. Also, my treat." Nick insisted and bunny couldn't help smiling.

"OK." She agreed, carefully. "Where do we meet up?"

"Everyone starts gathering there around seven. What do you say I pick you up from your place? It's hard to find Tom's at the first time," Nick offered.

"I live in Meadowlands, so it would be quite a ride. I will take a bus under the police station, it's not far from here, is it?"

"No, it will be just fine." He agreed. "So, see you around! Carrots, I think the break's over."

"Sure. Looking forward to working with you, Kaylee." Judy smiled and waved her, as she headed to her box.

"He's a keeper, you know? Don't let him slip away, Judy," Kaylee said quietly as staring into fox's bushy tail. Judy sighed shaking her head with disbelief and returned to the work.

* * *

By the 5 p.m. Nick and Judy were done with their reports, they had put them up together and officially closed another case. They left the police station, Nick dropped Judy at her place so she'd change and drove to his own for the same purpose. He picked her up twenty minutes before six and they headed for house of Mrs. Wilde.

"So, Kaylee thinks I'm a keeper?" Nick smirked and his partner blushed.

"You heard that?" She asked, embarrassed.

"I hear a lot more than you'd want me to."

"She assumed we are a couple from the very start." Judy explained. "I refused, but I think she didn't believe me and I don't know how to prove her wrong."

"Well, it's a common mistake," the fox shrugged.

"Yeah, but I'd like them to stop making it. It's frustrating," Judy huffed and then she realized how she sounded. "I don't mean I wouldn't want a boyfriend like you! You'd make a perfect boyfriend it's just you're a… You know…" The bunny gesticulated, lacking words.

"Fox?" Nick guessed.

"Yes!" A drowning one will clutch at straws and Nick didn't bother to give her anything more than most fragile ones. "No! No, that's not what I… Oh, sweet cheese and crackers." Judy hid her face in paws with embarrassment and then noticed that Nick was giggling. He loved setting her up in situations like this.

"You know what I mean," she mumbled.

"Of course, I do, dumb bunny. We're partners and best friends any of us will ever have. But as far as I know, no romance," Nick explained.

"Yes, thank you," she agreed, staring at the fox with a smile. After barely three years of knowing each other, their friendship reached the level she'd probably never achieve with anyone else. They understood each other without a single word, on duty or not. She loved it, even if it caused some troubles. Like when she'd go out on dates (and she did give it a try several times), she'd compare all those rabbits to Nick and let's be honest; none of them stood a chance. Judy had no idea if Nick was trying to hit on any vixens since they met, but she didn't notice anyone appearing in his life, so she guessed it worked quite the same on his side.

"We should put an end to this confusion." Judy suggested.

"Yeah, we could make our own business cards; _Officer Nicholas P. Wilde and Officer Judith L. Hopps. We are NOT a couple._ Or we could just make a public announcement, media would love that. Or you know, some kind of a non-wedding, when we'd have a pompous ceremony with lots of flowers, white balloons and church music where we'd declare to be the best partners and friends with not a hint of romance till death do us part," Nick joked.

"I'm serious!"

"So am I. I love weddings! Or non-weddings, if that's the case," the fox protested. "Speaking of media though, when we gave that radio interview we did make it clear we are not a couple," he reminded her. "If that didn't help, I don't know what would."

"We did, but only after reporter asked if we were already engaged and what had our families said to that. And since we both were laughing for few solid minutes after the question, the most of public probably failed to hear the answer," Judy recalled. "It was one funny interview."

"Your interviews are funny ones by rule. If you don't cause a racial divide which nearly tears Zootopia apart, that is."

"Har, har. You're never going to drop it, are you?"

"I forgive, but I do not forget, Carrots." Nick smiled slyly. "Well, well, look where we are!" He noticed as pulling over and finding a spot at the parking lot. They walked up the third level of old tenement house where Mrs. Wilde lived and Nick knocked at the door. A few seconds later, there opened Nick's mother. Sixty-year-old vixen hugged her son, greeted Judy with smile and invited them inside. The rabbit was always impressed by her apartment. Though small, it was cozy, well-kept and had this aura that made you feel at home, even if you came here for the first time. Sylvia Wilde put a lot of effort into making sure her son would always have a place to return and she certainly did succeed.

The three of them sat to the dinner and since both Judy and Nick were famished as always, any conversation started only after they filled their bellies with delightful meal prepared by Mrs. Wilde. After they were finished, Nick offered himself to wash the dishes as usually. While he could not see them, he heard them clearly.

"So, it was a first day for the new recruits, wasn't it?" Sylvia Wilde noticed.

"Oh, yes! There's another bunny on the force!" Judy confessed excitedly.

"That's wonderful. It must be good to have someone your size on the force besides Nick. Did you get to meet him?"

"Her, actually, and yes. Her name's Kaylee Crane and while she's a Technical Officer, she's definitely not a token bunny. She stood up to a wolf picking on her on her very first day."

"Yeah, Kaylee's got some guts. I like her," Nick added, as brushing the last plate.

"You wouldn't ask her out if you didn't like her," Judy noticed, deciding to try being the one making fun of her partner. It couldn't backfire this time, could it?

"I always had a thing for bunnies." Fox returned to the dining room and winked at his partner in what was supposed to be a seductive manner. His mother burst out with laughter. "But at least I don't steal money from orphans," Nick riposted. Judy huffed. It did backfire again. It always did.

"You stole from orphans?! Judith Laverne Hopps, that is just as vile of you as usual! Firstly blackmailing my son and getting him nearly iced by the mob boss and now stealing from children? Orphans, even?! Is that what ZPD stands for?" Mrs. Wilde scolded her, smiling in the same sly manner Nick did when making fun of his rabbit partner. It was moments like this that reminded her how much the fox took after his mother.

"That's Officer Hopps for you, mother. I have no idea what kind of atrocities she would have committed, were it not for me. Now, Carrots, share the story," he suggested and Judy explained with some awkwardness how she won in the betting pool.

"I don't know if I'll retrieve the reward, though. The more you speak of it, the more wrong it seems," she confessed at the end.

"You did deserve it! You actually assumed a bunny would join the force. And one did and I don't think anyone else actually made such a call, there won't be many wins this year." Nick protested. He didn't believe she'd take his jokes this seriously.

"You totally should, Judy. Retrieve the reward and treat yourself to something nice." Mrs. Wilde suggested. "You, ZPD Officers are paid so poorly you definitely deserve a small bonus once in a while!"

"You're still saving for a PC, aren't you?" Nick reminded her. "Every dollar counts."

"I… suppose you're right." Judy finally agreed.

* * *

They stayed at Mrs. Wilde's home till almost 9 p.m. Then, as planned, they drove back to Nick's house where they prepared snacks, settled themselves at the couch and watched the movie fox chose for them this week. It was one of those old criminal movies where two detectives solve a case of brutal murders with well-paced action, deep and relatable characters and no more than a hint of romance between the main couple. When the movie ended sometime around the midnight, Judy was already falling asleep. Bunny's natural clock, while convenient for early wakeups, would nearly always make her fall asleep around that time. Nick carried sleeping Judy to his car, drove her back home and woke up when he had parked by her house.

"Come on, Carrots. Time to bed." He poked her gently, waking her up. The rabbit muttered something inarticulately, stretched up and cracked her eyes slowly. Nick walked her to her flat's door, wished her good night and drove back to his place. Then, he paid a short visit to bathroom, set alarm for tomorrow and went straight to the bed. He smiled before drifting away completely; he loved those casual Thursdays.


	2. How to rob the Rouge

Chapter 2. "How to rob the Rouge"

There surely was some reason for which on Thursdays there were the least crimes committed or turning out. Whatever it was, Thursday usually served as silence before the Friday storm. On Fridays you could count on so many calls Benjamin Clawhauser from dispatch would be stuck to the phone since the very dawn till the end of the shift. This day was no different.

"Nick, Judy, a case for you!" Clawhauser announced, barely had they come inside.

"What is it?" Nick asked, a bit disappointed. It's not exactly the greeting you want to hear. Judy seemed to believe quite opposite, though. Rather unsurprising.

"There's been a break-in into National Bank at the Pack Street at the night. Bankers noticed it just now. They emptied a single safe-deposit box and fled," Clawhauser explained.

"Just one?" Judy asked suspiciously and the cheetah nodded.

"At least that's what the bank director says. Its content was a metal box with GPS tracker; two other officers are already following the signal. Oh, take a Technical Officer with you, they have some problems with security cameras too," The cheetah added.

"Understood." Judy nodded and both partners headed for the police parking lot. "Kaylee Crane?" She suggested.

"Why not? Go after her, I'll be waiting by the car." Nick suggested.

* * *

The three of them were at the bank shortly after nine; there was no need for police sirens when preps were long gone. At the entrance to the bank, they were greeted by a slim cheetah in elegant suit.

"Henry Spencer, I'm the director National Bank's branch at the Pack Street."

"Officer Hopps, this is my partner Officer Wilde and Technical Officer Crane." Judy introduced all three of them. "What happened here?"

"Please, follow me." The cheetah opened the door and let all three of them in. The cheetah walked side by side with Judy and Nick, while Kaylee kept in the back, watching carefully around. The bank was quite empty this early in the morning. "A single break-in. We learnt of it at the morning, when one of our employees noticed a broken lock of a single safe-deposit box. Nothing was stolen except for its content and it seems like they exactly knew what they were aiming at, but I'm getting ahead of myself."

"Can you tell how they broke in?" Nick asked. "Any video footage, perhaps?"

"The cameras seem to have been rigged. We cannot access any recordings from after the midnight. We already have a technician from Dogma Security, they're responsible for our safety measures, but he seems helpless. We didn't spot any signs of break-in other than broken lock of the safe-deposit box, though," the cheetah explained, awkwardly helpless.

"Do we know who did the content of this box belong to?" Nick asked.

"Mr. Lester Rouge. That millionaire from…"

"Trinity, the mobile operator." Nick and Kaylee finished simultaneously and watched Judy with surprise, as her face was completely oblivious.

"Gosh, you do live under a rock, Carrots," the fox noticed mockingly.

"Who is that Mr. Rouge?" Judy ignored his comment.

"Owner of Trinity Mobile Operator and probably the best-known philanthropist of Zootopia. Whenever charity receives big money, you can be certain there's Mr. Rouge involved one way or another," Kaylee explained.

"We'll have to pay him a visit. He might know something." Nick noticed, although he didn't seem too eager to do so. Whatever it was, Judy promised herself to ask her partner back in the car.

"The content of that deposit box had a GPS tracker. How come nobody noticed it leaving the bank when it was actually stolen?" The rabbit wondered.

"You'll have to ask the Dogma Security. They are responsible for the tracker too, I believe." The cheetah shrugged his arms helplessly. He really wanted to help, but he couldn't tell them much. "Here we are. Behind this door are the safe-deposit boxes, the one they broke in is number 756. Obviously," he said, as he stood by the thick safe door to deposit room and entered the eight-digit code to open it. He didn't step inside, but only pointed at the robbed deposit box. "No one's been here since our employee discovered the break-in and no one should be interrupting you either. Can I be of any more service?"

"Please take Officer Crane to the Security Office so she can see what she can do with the rigged cameras," Judy suggested.

"Of course. Officer Crane, this way, please," Mr. Spencer led the brown bunny and Nick and Judy were left alone. They wore plastic gloves and got to their jobs. Nick examined the door carefully, while Judy put the case with their equipment on the floor and opened it, she threw Nick gloves and wore a pair as well.

"No signs of break in. They apparently knew the code," Nick noticed.

"Or hacked in, if it's possible," Judy added.

"I don't know. Rigging cameras from outside company is one thing. Breaking into bank's internal system seems quite a different story." The fox disagreed. "We should ask Kaylee, though. I'm no expert." He walked in and watched the floor carefully.

"No fur at all, it seems. They were well prepared." He noticed with disappointment.

"Do you smell anything?" Judy asked hopefully and Nick inhaled deeply several times. If lucky, he could recognize who were here by the scent of musk they left. While judges rarely accepted a canine nose as proof in case, it could lead them on proper track.

"Only a scent-blocker. And some feline, but I bet it's the employee that noticed the break-in." Nick muttered with disappointment. "Any luck with the locker?"

"They drilled the lock." Judy stated the obvious, as estimating it carefully. There were lying metal splinters everywhere; the fox started collecting them carefully. "No marks outside or on the inside… Aha! Fur!" Judy lifted it with pincers triumphantly. It was orange with grey endings and both of them knew who it belonged to.

"A fox. Not red, but grey one, I guess. They have such fur on their necks and backs of heads." Nick noticed. "Most likely Mr. Rouge's then, but let's secure it anyway. Better safe than sorry." He shrugged.

"Mr. Rouge is a fox?" Judy asked with surprise.

"Yeah, one of the few known and acknowledged foxes of Zootopia. Why the surprise?"

"I thought you'd have mentioned of such a mammal in last two years."

"Why, because socially respected foxes are endangered species?" Nick chuckled.

"Yes, and I mean to protect it," Judy assured, smiling at him. It took him a few seconds to remind himself he actually belonged to that species now. "So, do you know him?" The bunny wondered, as securing the proof.

"Sort of. It's a… long story. Seeing anything else here, Carrots?" Nick wondered, but she shook her head. They spent in the safe fifteen minutes more before they made sure there were no evidence left; whoever broke in here, they exactly knew what they were doing. With little proof they secured they left the deposit room, closing it behind just in case and returned to the main hall of the bank. A bank employee guided them to the Security Office where they found Kaylee and Dogma Security Technician; he was a young moose.

"I'm Officer Wilde and this is Officer Hopps. What do we have here?" He asked.

"Aaron Hornson from Dogma Security. Someone uploaded from inside a virus that rigged the cameras and messed up with system in general. They haven't been recording a thing since midnight and, not to make security suspicious, would view and save yesterday's recordings as today's. Pretty simple, but did its job," the moose explained.

"But it had to be done from the inside, so we have a closed list of suspects," Kaylee told them. "And also, for some reason one camera in the bank wasn't affected. It looks like someone from Dogma Security messed up installing it and it's theoretically not in security system, so the virus didn't hit it." Kaylee gave Dogma's technician a meaningful sight, but he decided not to comment on that.

"It did record, though?" Nick asked.

"Yes and I am searching for its default saving directory. While it is aimed very poorly, it records also voice, which could appear more useful. Might take a while, though." The brown bunny explained. "Any luck down there?"

"Not really." Nick shook his head. "OK, keep working; we'll go to Mr. Spencer. We should get a list of employees and ask him a few questions more."

"Sure thing. I'll tell you if we find anything." Kaylee promised, getting back to work.

* * *

Once again, Mr. Henry Spencer was trying his best to help the police; it was about his reputation too, after all. When Judy and Nick visited him in his office, he had already printed list of employees together with their functions and possible access to computer system and other important details. He also had building plans prepared with signed places of possible entrance or break-in. He hadn't noticed anything or anyone suspicious in last few weeks, neither from his employees nor from clients.

After that last conversation, Nick and Judy took a walk around the building, watching all possible points of break in. With no windows broken and no alarms triggered, either someone rigged alarms as well or burglars had help from the inside. What brought their attention were two jam cams outside the bank, one aimed at the front entrance and the other probably having the back entrance in its range.

"We'll have to ask City Hall for the recordings," Judy suggested. "I think that's all in here. Now, we should get Kaylee back to the police station, visit Dogma Security to ask about the ignored GPS activity and few more things and pay a visit to Mr. Lester Rouge," Judy enumerated.

"Let's take care of the millionaire first. By the way, do we know anything about that location of last GPS signal?" Nick wondered, but she shook her head. "You call them, I'll go pick up Crane." He suggested. Judy got into the car and picked up the radio.

"Officer Hopps reporting, who is checking the location of last GPS signal from this morning's break-in? Did they report?" She asked.

" _Officers Barnes and Reynolds, they spotted prep and called for support. There's been a car chase, but we lost them somewhere near Hailstone Street. Officers Barnes and Reynolds are securing evidence at the location of last signal now,_ " Clawhauser informed them. _"Any luck in the bank?"_

"It looks like really professional job, but we've got several leads. Hopps out." She ended the call and a few moments later Nick got back into the car.

"Kaylee needs to stay here an hour or two. We'll pick her up on our way back from Mr. Rouge," he suggested. "I'll call his secretary, so we don't need to chase him around the town."

"Where does he live?"

"In a mansion on northern brink of Zootopia. Aim for Haymarket in Meadowlands, I'll guide you once we're there," he suggested, reaching for the phone.

"You have a number for his secretary?" Judy raised her eyebrows curiously.

"Hey, I know everybody," Nick smirked. "Just kidding, I asked Mr. Spencer for the number." He explained and then, spoke to the phone. "Hello, Officer Nicholas Wilde, ZPD. We need to talk with your boss about today's break-in into his safe-deposit box in the National Bank. Yes, we should be at place in no more than half an hour. Yes, thank you. Goodbye." He finished the call. "He'll be waiting."

"You said before that you know him, didn't you?" Judy asked curiously.

"Sort of. We're not exactly friends, if that's what you mean."

"So you hustled him?" She guessed.

"How dare you?! I'd never hustle a fellow fox!" He riposted, faking outrage. "OK, I tried to hustle him and he gave me quite a lesson." Nick looked around; they were stuck in a traffic jam. "We have plenty of time, don't we? And I guess you should know the story before we get there." He sounded casual, but she knew he wouldn't offer it to just anyone.

"Only if you want to share it." She assured. Nick took a breath. Boy, it was quite a story. One of those he'd probably never share with anyone but Judy.

"So…

* * *

I was twenty at the time. Finished the high school two years earlier and having no real perspectives; neither for collage, nor a stable well-paid job; all I had was hustling, mostly high risk, high reward kind of deals. I was young and stupid back then and I really mean it.

It was quite loud about Lester Rouge at the time; he was pumping a lot of money in everything charity-related. He helped out a lot of mammals, especially foxes. He was kind of a local hero in my neighborhood, he even grew up on the same street me and my father did. Anyway, Lester Rouge had lots of money and I figured I'd get him to share with me some of it, one way or another. I knew a fox that looked just like me and Mr. Rouge had helped him out decade earlier. That guy was a CEO of some big company now, quite a persona and he was out of town. So, I dressed up in father's suite and I slipped inside some official party Mr. Rouge attended with my fake name. After an hour or two spent there I approached him and we started talking. I reminded him how he backed "me" a decade earlier and he even seemed to remember "me" a bit. We started asking about the company, about "my" family, even about a vixen "I" had just married, as the rumor said. I knew everything. I had spent two weeks learning about that guy, so even if Mr. Rouge was trying to test me, I passed it with flying colors. And then, before I was even able to conduct my plan, he invited me for a game of Texas Hold'em Poker next week; they had no eighth player. The entrance fee was twenty five grand. Multiplied by eight gives two hundred thousand of prize and I was my street's undisputed poker champion, even if we never played big money. I figured I couldn't possibly lose, so I agreed. I obviously had no cash, so I went to Skooba. Yeah, the same Skooba we finally arrested three months ago for the multiple kidnappings and ransom demands. I borrowed twenty seven thousand and promised to return thirty five within two months. Why twenty seven? I needed to keep up the act and bought an expensive-looking watch and rented limo with driver for a night.

And so, there I was, at Lester Rouge's villa. It's a beautiful place, you'll see for yourself. He greeted me like an old friend and we sat to the poker table. He actually had his own poker table with professional croupier!

I must admit, when I paid the entrance fee, I actually started doubting. I'd never make such money in two months if I were to lose it. And if I didn't, I'd be just another fox that suddenly vanished from the streets of Zootopia. Luckily, the other guests weren't good at all. Four of them got drunk quickly and fell out of the game within first hour; the other one had no poker face and dropped out soon afterwards. There remained only three mammals in game; me, Mr. Lester Rouge and some hyena with quite a skill. Luckily, hyena had no luck in cards at all and I eliminated him quickly stealing all his money. So, it was me, holding one hundred and sixty grand and Mr. Rouge with barely forty.

He wasn't just an average player that slipped through somehow, though. He was a freaking king of poker. He read me like an open book. I soon found myself losing hard, as if he had been holding back earlier. After half an hour we were somewhere around the draw. It was then that I finally noticed his nervous tic; whenever he bluffed the narrow of his lip would twitch minimally. It was quick and barely noticeable, but I could see it. And then, there came that deal. Croupier pulled out an ace, a queen and a two. I was holding two twos.

"Tell me Victor (that was my fake name), have you been to the Lake City lately? Raise." Mr. Rouge added cash to the pool while he asked and then I saw it. His lip twitched. He was bluffing.

"Yeah, once. It's a wonderful place, although mammals are … different. Raise." I was totally going to win that. He couldn't beat a three of a kind with a bluff.

"True, they are different. That's where you met your wife, isn't it? Raise." He added to the pool again.

"Yes, Angie, a true gem. It was great luck we met. Funny story. She was a cashier in market and I accidentally spilled a juice on her. Raise." I threw more chips to the game. "But you know that story, don't you, Mr. Rouge?"

"Yes, yes. I've been wondering, how was your honeymoon? It was just recently, wasn't it? Let's raise again," Mr. Rouge decided after along hesitation.

"Mhm, we just came back. Raise." I knew I had him. I saw through his bluff and he had to fold before he'd actually lose even more money. But then, he dropped the bomb.

"Yeah, three days ago, if I am not mistaken?" Mr. Rouge asked smiling slyly. The thing was, he wasn't wrong. My alter ego returned three days before the game and I talked to Mr. Rouge for the first time a week earlier, when my alter ego was still celebrating his honeymoon. I assumed Mr. Rouge couldn't be aware of it. But since he knew "I" couldn't be in Zootopia at that point of time, he also knew I was just an imposter who tried to sneak in his house. And he probably knew I had to borrow a lot of money from the likes of Skooba; the likes that don't forgive if you don't return it.

"All in, boy," he decided, as pushing all the chips to the center of table. For next fifteen seconds, I was completely dumbfounded. Was it Mr. Rouge's strategy to dumbstruck me so badly I'd fold to his bluff? Or maybe he didn't bluff at all and just decided to crush me at both table and conversation simultaneously? I knew one thing, though. I would never win against him playing from behind. And I would be playing from behind if I folded now.

"All in," I decided, pulling all the chips away into quite a pile. I showed my cards. My two twos, my hope and possibly salvation. Mr. Rouge smiled with pity.

"World belongs to the bold ones, hmm?" He showed his cards; two queens. "I think you pushed it a bit too hard this time, though." It felt like someone kicked me in guts. I had three twos, he had three queens. What I needed to win was to have two and him not have a queen. Nothing else could save me.

"Turn," the croupier announced, putting the fourth card on table. It was an eight, changing nothing. I was already imagining that the very next morning, I'd go to Skooba and explain him everything. He'd kill me right on the place, but at least not in my mother's house. Maybe mess me up before actually finishing, but it didn't matter. I played and I lost.

"Are you alright, boy?" Mr. Rouge asked with actual concern, or maybe he was just mocking me at the point, I couldn't really tell.

"Boy just let two hundred grand slip, Lester. It surely hurts," the hyena noticed.

"There's still a card left," I argued, trying to not sound desperate.

"River," said the croupier and picked the fifth card. For a second, everyone fell silent and then, there exploded hysterical smile. Mine, I realized after a few seconds. The card was a two. It was a two! I had four of a kind and Mr. Rouge only had three queens! I completely lost it. Not only Skooba wouldn't kill me, I actually won the game and got away with the money. Mr. Rouge was staring at the card for a long moment and then, I think he actually smiled.

* * *

"He let you take it?" Judy asked with disbelief. "Even though he knew you were an imposter?"

"Yes. He never revealed it in front of others; only signaled it to me during the game and didn't mention it ever again. Back then I thought it was because he was so surprised that he lost. Now I'm certain that the last deal was rigged. He faked that nervous tic to get me into raising until we'd both go all in. He realized I was a poor fox just like him thirty years earlier and he knew this game was my struggle for survival. He told the croupier to cheat the deal so I'd win by skin of my teeth."

"Why would he?" Judy wondered.

"Because before businessman, he is a philanthropist. And that night, Mr. Lester Rouge not only gave me two hundred grand which covered mother's old debts, financed her house's overhaul and bought me a car and the apartment I have now. He taught me a lesson. The world belongs to the bold, yes. But you should know better than pushing your luck like I did back then. After I nearly lost my life in a game of poker, I learnt to estimate risk. I was bold in my hustles, you always need to be, but never risked what I couldn't afford to lose. Well… Almost never, but that's another story." He explained. "And that's me, the dumb fox."

"What did your mother say?" Judy wondered.

"And what would your mother do, if you brought home two hundred thousand dollars in cash one day?"

"She'd… scream?" Judy hesitated. She could hardly imagine getting such a fortune herself in just one night, especially in Bunny Burrows.

"And once you'd explained her how you actually got it?" He continued.

"She'd probably kill me," she guessed.

"And there's your answer."

"Was it that bad?" Judy asked. She always thought of Mrs. Wilde as very composed and calm mammal. On the other hand, Nick did take a lot after her, so she probably was just as good at hiding her true emotions as he was.

"After father died, I was all my mother had left. She did everything she could to give me a proper living and I come back home with a story like this. Do I need to say anything more?"

"No, I get it," Judy agreed. "It's good to meet people like Rouge once in a time, hmm?"

"Or you." Nick nodded slightly. Judy turned her head only to stare deeply into his emerald eyes and smile weakly. What was in that fox that so clicked with her? Nick returned the smile, but then, a car horn noise from behind violently reminded Judy the light was already green. The fox chuckled.

"Sorry, that was sappy," he apologized with amusement.

"It's fine to be sappy once in a while. Even for a fox," Judy assured. She really appreciated those moments when he'd drop all of his protective shell.

"But not too often. I have a reputation to uphold." He put on his aviators, even though it wasn't very bright in Meadowlands. "Looks like we're here. Turn in the Chestnut Street and head outside the town. The mansion is a few minutes from here," he guided her and bunny followed his advices for next few minutes. Soon, they saw a two-level classical style mansion with beautiful garden. It was kept very simple and absolutely not pretentious, but had its charm. The police car drove through the opened metal gate and parked at the gravelly driveway nearby the house. Barely had they left the car, the house's door opened and there appeared an old fox. He was very slim and classy. With his smug smile, elegant suite and a cane he reminded Judy more of one of those mob bosses from Nick's old movies than a CEO of great company and a millionaire. The old grey fox approached them smiling warmly. He bowed before them politely.

"Miss Judith Hopps, Mr. Nicholas Wilde. It is great pleasure to have you as my guests. Please, follow me," the old fox led two policemen inside. His mansion was kept simple. Luxurious, but not pompous, rich, but not dripping with gold. It was really well-toned in Judy's opinion. Mr. Rouge guided them toward stairs, at the base of which they met an old vixen in apron.

"Martha, would you please make some tea for our guests? Black, green or Pu'er, Officers?" The millionaire offered his guests.

"Black," Nick decided.

"Green," Judy chose quickly too.

"And a Pu'er for me. We'll be in my office. Thank you, Martha." Mr. Rouge smiled to her warmly and Judy could easily say it wasn't a fake smile. "Martha, my housekeeper. A true blessing. Here's my office." Once again, the millionaire opened the door before them and led them inside. The interior of the office held up the simple and strict style of the house. Several bookstands willed with classics of literature, a painting of some landscape hanging on the wall and two huge windows illuminated whole room. Mr. Rouge sat by his solid oak desk and offered both policemen comfortable seats.

"Please, take your seats. I know you're here for business, Officers, but before we start, let me tell you that I am very happy to see you in the uniform, Officer Wilde. Your father would be very proud of you and the path you chose, I'm certain of that."

"You knew my father?" Nick asked curiously.

"Oh, who grew up in Happytown and didn't know John Wilde! The fox with a dream that many tried to crush and none succeeded." Lester Rouge smiled kind-heartedly.

"Well, a drunk driver did," Nick corrected him bitterly.

"Yes. A reminder how fragile we all are. I am sorry for your loss, son." Smile disappeared from old fox's face. "So, how can I help you, officers?"

"Mr. Rouge, like you probably know, there has been burglary in National Bank this night. The only deposit box that was emptied belonged to you, so we assume thieves exactly knew what they were aiming for. What was content of the box?" Judy asked.

"It was a safe containing the painting "Number 3" by Jackson Haddock. The painting has estimate twenty two inches of width and thirty inches of height. It looks like… this." The millionaire presented them with a printing; the picture was nothing more but stains of random color paints without any particular rule or order; Nick thought that he used to paint things like this when he was a three-year-old. Who knows, maybe if he dug out his old works from somewhere, he could sell them for some notable money?

"Beauty, isn't she?" The old fox asked and Judy and Nick shared an uncertain look.

"It certainly is an acquired taste," Nick said carefully not to offend the millionaire, but he laughed aloud, dropping the print.

"I know it's disgusting. I'd never hang it on the wall. That's why I keep it in the safe." At that moment they heard knocking and the old vixen brought three teas. He gave everyone their own and put a small plate of biscuits between them. "Thank you, Martha." Mr. Rouge said, as she was leaving.

"Well, then… why to buy it in the first place?" Judy wondered smelling her tea. It had refreshing aroma. "The tea is amazing, by the way."

"Thank you. I bought it for profits. I paid for it twenty millions. Recently, I had an offer of selling it for thirty eight." Mr. Rouge explained and bunny choked on her hot drink. Nick probably would too, were he not busy pouring a spoonful of sugar in.

"I beg your pardon?" Judy asked.

"The estimated value of the picture is thirty eight million dollars," Nick said to make sure they heard right. The millionaire nodded.

"Sweet cheese and…" Judy whispered slowly. "Thirty-eight million for this piece of…"

"Yes, although it may go down a bit, if I try to sell it once you retrieve it. To be honest, if I were to evaluate the picture, I'd give no more than a hundred bucks, but millionaires rarely have sense of reality. They can make good business, otherwise they wouldn't be rich, but beyond that, they're just… forgive me my words, spoiled brats. Several "authorities" from world of art tell them Haddock is a master of brush and they'll be killing each other just to get it, pumping up its price and not even bothering to think if they actually need it. And when they get it, they hang it on the wall and don't even notice it anymore. They have it; that's all they need to satisfy their ego. The saddest part is that if millionaires spent at least half the money they waste every day for the mammals that actually need it, Zootopia would be a huge leap closer to an actual utopia. I was at the dinner with Thomas Reynolds from Reynolds Industries last month. We drifted off business, and started talking about wasting money. I said I'm trying to keep my own expenses at some reasonable level, while Reynolds was trying to persuade me that it feels good to waste it once in the while. To prove his point, he ordered a champagne for two hundred grand and spilled it on the ground in front of me Two hundred thousand! I could settle for life at least one family with this kind of money, am I right, Detective Wilde?" Thomas Reynolds winked and both Judy and Nick smiled slightly knowing what he meant. The old fox realized the bunny knew the story too and it seemed to please him. "Returning to the subject though, yes, the picture is worth at least thirty eight million, at least to some mammals."

"I understand," Judy noted the number in the notepad and underlined it thrice to make sure she got it right. "What is this safe picture's locked in?" She asked.

"The safe was designed to protect the painting from robberies like this. It demands eight-digit code to open, but in case of failing to write one properly in first ten tries, will demand the thirty-two-digit one. The terminal can't be accessed or hacked from the outside. Any trial of breaking in with tools will be detected and will trigger the destruction of safe's interior; the warning is engraved on both sides of the safe, so no thief should try a thing. It also has a GPS system that should be providing detailed information about safe's whereabouts, but since you are here and not there, I assume there has been a malfunction."

"In the middle of night GPS ceased to transmit its current location. We are currently investigating the last known location of the picture," Judy explained.

"I understand," Mr. Rouge nodded slightly. "Dogma Security was supposed to monitor the location of the safe, so I suppose you should ask them why they didn't notify the police immediately, then. The company responsible for manufacturing the safe itself is Leeroy Workshop, they should know how the GPS was blocked and if there are any gateways around safe's security." The old fox explained.

"Who knew about the safe and its content?" Nick asked.

"Both my sons and wife. Also the bank director, Mr. Spencer, and probably several other bank employees in result. And partially the workers of Leeroy Workshop, but they take privacy thing very seriously. I can't think of anyone else." Mr. Rouge enumerated.

"Any enemies that could steal picture out of hate rather than for the money itself? Or for both?" Judy wondered.

"I could give you the list, but it will have at least sixty names of it. Mammals usually either hate me or love me, no in-betweens," Mr. Rouge smirked. "I should send it to you by tomorrow, if that's fine."

"It would be just perfect," the rabbit assured.

"Did this picture have a burglary insurance?" Nick asked.

"Yes, but I'd only receive twenty million dollars from it. Should I provide you with a copy of the insurance?" The millionaire asked.

"If you could. Also, who was the last buyer for the picture?" Judy wondered.

"Thomas Reynolds, that's one of reasons why we met at that dinner. While we had an argument and he will no longer be willing to buy the picture, our companies shall still conduct business together." Mr. Rouge explained. Nick and Judy shared uncertain look. It was Max Reynolds father and could cause some complications.

"Could you describe to us how the dinner went precisely?" Wilde pleased.

"If that's necessary." The old fox didn't seem too eager to share the story. "We met at the evening of seventh of May, sometime around eight p.m. at Diarmuid's. I usually avoid such pompous places, but it was Mr. Reynolds' invitation and I wouldn't want to offend him. We talked business first, discussed details of the deal we are meant to sign on Monday. Later we switched to more light-hearted subjects and we settled at art; while I was trying to cure Mr. Reynolds' lack of taste, I mentioned I had Haddock's Number 3 in my possession and he was willing to sell it for a proper price. It shocked me, I always thought of Mr. Reynolds as a reasonable wolf. He offered me thirty-eight million dollars, but I refused trying to tell him how many mammals he could help with all that money. I know I could simply give all that money to charity, but that's not the point. The point is to make as many millionaires see my point of view as possible. Mr. Reynolds laughed at me, though. He claimed wasting a bit of money once in a while is nothing wrong. He ordered then that twenty-thousand-dollars priced champagne and spilled it in front of me. At that point he was quite buzzed; I haven't drunk a drip, I don't like conducting business under influence. Still, I lost it and hit Mr. Reynolds in the face, slashing his cheek quite badly. He jumped to me over the table knocking it over and we started fighting at the floor. We were separated after a while by two waiters. We were politely told to get our limos and leave the restaurant. Mr. Reynolds got to his car and let driver take him, while I walked to my car, took wet suite off and drove home myself. I love driving and would hate to have anyone steal this pleasure from me. While we are going to remain businesses partners, Mr. Reynolds never again asked about the painting or generally anything not business-related," Mr. Rouge explained, not very proud of his actions. Judy and Nick exchanged looks. It sounded like quite a motive.

"He never mentioned it ever since that dinner?" Nick wanted to make sure.

"Never again to me and I believe he didn't mention it anyone else either. He'd hardly want to brag about being messed up by a fox," Mr. Rouge smiled slightly.

"I think that will be all the questions we have as for now. Could we talk with your family, sir?" Judy pleased.

"They will come back to Zootopia on Sunday. Would you mind if they came to the station on Monday? I wouldn't want to bother you with coming so far away again." Mr. Rouge said apologetically.

"Not at all." Judy assured. The policemen, having asked all the questions they could, they conversed with Mr. Rouge for a few moments more, finished their teas and bid him goodbye, promising to notify him when they locate the painting. Partners were already getting into the car when something struck Judy and she shot out of the car and back to the mansion.

"Mr. Rouge?" She called him. "If I may ask, you said most millionaires rarely care about anyone but themselves. But what is your motivation to help the ones that need it?" She wanted to know. Mr. Rouge watched a fox sitting in his police car for a few seconds. He seemed not to pay attention.

"Back when I was ten, my family was nearly bankrupt. Banks threatened to take our house. But then, families of Wilde, Tails and many, many others helped us out with money and not only. If they didn't help us then, I'd never get here. So whenever I help someone out..." Mr. Rouge watched Nick again and their sights met for a couple of seconds. "I merely think of it as paying back a very old debt. And if at least tenth of mammals I help will do the same for others, the world will be a little better place." He explained.

"Thank you, sir," Judy said only and rushed to the car. Nick, although he must have been dying to know what Mr. Rouge told her, didn't say a word until she started the engine and started moving down the driveway.

"You know, we could settle ourselves for life if we played it properly," Wilde started, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"I don't understand?" She watched him suspiciously. She knew that sly grin.

"Well, I know a guy that knows a guy that could possibly… buy the picture? For like thirty millions? I'd take twenty, my sidekick would take ten and…" He laughed aloud seeing her stern look. She poked his side with elbow really hard.

"Dumb fox." A slight smile danced across her lips.

* * *

Having left Mr. Rouge's mansion, Nick and Judy picked up Kaylee and left her at the police station. The brown bunny had some good news; they managed to locate files from their ghost camera and by the evening she should have it decoded. That day they paid a visit to Dogma Security where they learnt that in last few weeks GPS systems in several other safes triggered alarms without a reason and since that night's Mr. Rouge's painting's movement fit the pattern, they decided not to raise an alarm. A bad luck, it would be, but they decided to ask person responsible for making that call anyway. They didn't learn anything particular, though. The last place they visited that day was manufacturer of the safe; Leeroy Workshop. They learnt there that while tracker had a loophole allowing it to be disabled, the safe itself couldn't be opened without damaging its content. That would buy them some time.

They left the workshop around half past five and decided to call it a day. The salvaged camera footage and analysis of list of all sixty employees of National Bank was to be ready by tomorrow and that was when they'd most likely get back on the case. Even though they didn't usually work on weekends, for a big hot case like that they totally should sacrifice a weekend or two.

"Jackson Haddock. There was something strange to that name," Nick wondered.

"Do you know him?" Judy asked.

"Hey, I know everybody. But I'm certain Haddock's long dead," he reached for his phone and started browsing internet. "Ha, got it!"

"Well, then?" Judy asked expectantly.

"Jackson Haddock was a pseudo of a modern artist. He started with hyperrealism twenty years ago, which slowly evolved into abstract expressionism in form of his 'Numbers'; these are the ones that really made him famous. They'd always be revealed in Savanna Square Art Gallery and would be later sold on the auction with all the profits transferred to said gallery. The last painting, 'Number 12', was released ten years ago. At that time, the gallery curator, Mr. Theodore Wellington, publicly announced death of the artist. He refrained from revealing their true identity, though, even if he's rumored to know it," Nick read.

"Anything more that would interest us?" Judy wondered.

"There was a minor incident involving Haddock's picture 'Moonlight' eight years ago. Some young artist, otter Trevor "Red" Maverick, broke into said Gallery and defaced a couple of pictures adding his signatures on them; he wanted to see if changing the name would influence picture's value, he claimed. He did it to paintings of all sorts of artists, really, although 'Moonlight' was a bit different. Instead of writing his initials over original one with red paint, he painted one white letter of initials in each corner. But it looks like he was just some wierdo. And there's nothing particular except for that," Nick stated with disappointment.

"Shame. It'd be good to know who Haddock really was, even if it not might matter at all," Judy noticed.

"True. Wait, I've got something; most of Haddock's pictures belong currently to no one else than Thomas Reynolds. All except for Number 3 and Number 8, the latter being in National Museum of Zootopia. Reynolds started buying them all out of sudden seven years ago," he read with satisfaction. Now that sounded more promising.

"Do you think it's something more than simple fascination?" Judy wondered.

"Could be," the fox shrugged.

"Anyone among Reynolds' family or friends with artistic skills?" The rabbit went with a lucky shot.

"Let me check…" Nick browsed Internet for a longer moment. "He knows plenty of artists, it'd seem. Even his wife finished Academy of Fine Arts."

"Did she?" Judy's ears perked up, curiously. That seemed suspicious.

"Yeah, but she can hardly be the one."

"Why?"

"Because she died fifteen years ago, just before publishing the first Number and five years before the last one. Some nasty genetic illness, it says without specifying, though," Nick explained. "We should talk to both Thomas Reynolds and that gallery curator, Theodore Wellington," he suggested.

"Good idea," Judy agreed, acknowledging that they'd hardly learn much more by just browsing Internet on phone.

"So, any plans for the evening?" Nick wondered after a moment of silence.

"Bucky, one of those lousy neighbors, is having a birthday party. Want to come too? They'd surely love to have you again," Judy told him, quite ashamed that she forgot to mention it to him earlier.

"I gladly would, but Finnick invited me for a poker night at his buddy's place. Can't miss that. Apologize them for me. I really loved the previous one," he explained. Although they hardly ever met nowadays, Finnick would invite Nick for a game of cards once in a while and he gladly accepted it every single time.

"Have a nice game then. So, we start tomorrow at… eleven?" She suggested. She would be awake no later than at seven, but she knew that Nick, nocturnal like all foxes, liked to take his mornings slowly, especially on weekends. You can lie to your family, you can lie to your partner, but you cannot lie to your nature. Not without a liter of coffee, that is.

"Eleven. Just perfect." Nick agreed. He slowed down as they were reaching Judy's house. "See you tomorrow, Carrots."


	3. All my partners

Chapter 3. "All my partners"

Max Reynolds sprang out of the bed a few minutes before the alarm. He took a quick shower and put on the police uniform; it was waiting at him in his wardrobe, freshly cleaned and ironed. Then, he stopped in the bathroom to watch how it fit, as he gently hid the silver watch under his sleeve.

"Looks perfect to me," he decided and hurried downstairs to the kitchen. He didn't like eating in the dining room, as he'd do it alone in there. Father rarely ever ate breakfast later than at 7 a.m. and his big sister hated that place; she had too many hurtful memories connected with it. And so, Max usually made himself a quick breakfast in the kitchen hoping to meet someone from family or service in here and rarely even bothering even with grabbing a plate. Today was no other day; Max opened the fridge, grabbed a bar of cheese and bit into it, while looking for some of his beloved pears. In meanwhile, he set the kettle on, browsed through his drawer of tea cans and chose a lemon balm; he needed to calm down a bit, he was overly excited. He waited for the water to boil leaning against the counter and eating the cheese, with his pear waiting. When it boiled, he made his drink and as it cooled down a bit, reached for another drawer; he picked his box of medicine, picked two tablets and swallowed them, sipping some of the tea. It was at that moment that his sister, Anastasia, came.

"Throw me an apple," she ordered tersely. "And stop eating cheese bars, you're supposed to follow a diet," she reprimanded him. Max reached for an apple and threw her one.

"I am," he muttered a reply, unable to help his cheerful grin. Anastasia caught the apple, rubbed it against shirt and bit into it. She would leave immediately, but then her sight stopped at her brother.

"What's with that smile?" She asked suspiciously.

"Today's the day! I ordered the table at Hamada's. She slipped away from me yesterday, but I'll catch Autumn at the station today and we're totally going out!" He explained excitedly. Anastasia just sighed deeply.

"To think you'd go to ZPD over a girl. Just don't get yourself killed, will you?" She pleased.

"Hey, I already picked how I'll die and it won't be in line of duty," he assured as waving a pack of his medicine meaningfully. Anastasia huffed angrily. She hated when he joked about it. Then again, what was he supposed to do, lie down and cry?

"Your father's worried about whole this ordeal with ZPD, you know?" She muttered and Max snorted with laughter as he bit into cheese block.

"It's cute, but I think he doesn't need a messenger to tell me. And since when are you two even talking?" He mocked her.

"Since you decided to be a freaking idiot and join the ZPD! Is it a joke to you?" She replied angrily.

"Hey, my whole life's a joke," he just shrugged.

"Mammals die in ZPD, you know? Well prepared and trained mammals bigger, stronger and smarter than you die in line of duty and you're joining them over a girl!" Anastasia scolded him. "Do you even know what you're doing?"

"And since when do you care?" Max replied coldly and reached for his tea. He sipped it slowly, enjoying the taste. "The last time I checked, it hardly bothered you if I was even alive. And kind reminder, I've been checking for last ten years," he counterattacked and his sister huffed angrily.

"Idiot," she muttered under her breath as leaving the kitchen. Max finished his tea rather unfazed by the incident and ate the pear slowly. Today was his day and no one was ruining it, not even Anastasia. Today was the day when after two years, he'd reunite with his beloved Autumn.

* * *

Barnes hated Fridays. Everyone's so relaxed on Fridays, looking forward to the weekend so desperately they forget about everything else. Everyone's a bit too sloppy, committing slight mistakes. Like Clawhauser dropping a pen when old ram greets him. If anything was atop list of all the small things Barnes hated, Friday sloppiness would be the one. It killed many good cops.

"Morning. Chief in the office?" Barnes asked the chubby cheetah from dispatch.

"Yeah, he just got in there," he informed him. Old ram headed to the office, knocked on the door and entered without waiting for an answer. He was one of three mammals on the entire ZPD who'd dare to do so. And not get snapped like a twig in a result, that is.

"Barnes. What is it?" Chief asked trying to sound surprised with his visit. Both of them knew what it was about.

"Assign Reynolds to someone else," Barnes demanded.

"No," Chief rejected him immediately. They stared at each other in grave silence for next fifteen seconds. "You need a partner. It's been two months."

"Not another wolf," the ram refused.

"You're Bellwether's cousin. How will it look like, if you demand a non-predatory…"

"Then give me a bear, coyote, fox, otter, whatever. Not a wolf," Barnes demanded again.

"It's not about whether he's a wolf. He's a new cop, a pup with too much energy. You can temper him," Bogo argued.

"Like I tempered Lupio, Vivaci or Fawkes?" Barnes asked with frustration. Bogo remained silent for a few seconds. He should have expected it and yet, it took him a while to find proper reply.

"A wise cop said once that the world will try to crush us and everything we stand for every single day of our lives. And yet, every single day we need to lift ourselves again and prove to the world…

"…that it failed. As long as I wear the badge, it failed. Those are my words, Bogo, don't turn them against me." Barnes stared at him angrily.

"You were right when you told me that. Nothing changed," the chief noticed. "I know it's been rough for you in last few years, but you are an excellent cop, Barnes, and I don't want this talent of yours to wither. Reynolds made it through Academy with flying colors, but we both know how little it means. He needs to be tempered a bit and I wouldn't leave this to just anyone."

"Sometimes, I hate you." Barnes sighed with surrender. "Fine, I'll take care of the wolf. He is my last partner, though. The day he falls out any way he chooses to, I quit. Are we clear?"

"I won't be stopping you, Barnes."

"And if the pup actually dies, it will be you that will have his blood on your paws, not me. Not this time," Barnes threatened him with finger.

"It always is on my paws, Barnes," Bogo replied.

"Sometimes I forget." The old ram smiled with grim satisfaction. "I'm skipping roll call and going with the wolf on a patrol. Maybe it will vent some of his steam off after yesterday's paperwork. See you, Bogo," Barnes left, slamming the door. Surprisingly, chief let him go away with it. He was one of the few that had such a privilege.

Old ram was both furious and resigned. He walked down to the dispatch only to meet up with Max Reynolds in his perfectly clean police uniform. His servant probably ironed it in the morning, as Barnes noticed bitterly.

"Good morning, Barnes!" The arctic wolf greeted him with a grin. At least he dropped the yesterday's "sir". There was no place for sirs between partners.

"Morning, Reynolds. We've been assigned patrol for today. To the car," the ram ordered and guided him to the parking lot.

"But we even weren't at the…"

"I just talked with the chief," Barnes explained tersely. That shut wolf up for a moment. They got in the car and sheep started the engine. Both of them were silent until they left they actually joined the traffic.

"Car 43 headed for patrol," Victor Barnes notified the dispatch.

"So, we're going to drive around, looking around for crime, answering calls and getting to know each other? Well, it certainly beats yesterday's paperwork," Max figured.

"More or less," Barnes agreed. The pup seemed to be fine with it. Who knows, maybe it would work out this time?

"So, how long have you been on the force?" The wolf asked. He apparently hated idleness.

"Twenty six years."

"Wow, so you must be at least fifty years old!"

"Fifty-one." Barnes corrected him.

"You do look young, though," Max lied politely and both of them realized the other one knew. "I guess I'm not your first partner, then. Not even a second, I suppose?"

"The fifth, in fact," Victor answered and, after a moment of silence it took him to realize wolf was staring at him with sort of expectations, he continued. "The first one was Serena Harrington, you could have heard of her as a pup. I worked with her for twenty years. The other three are a story for different time."

"That Harrington? Of course I've heard of her, who hasn't? Dad even has a photo with her in his office." Max smiled, but Barnes didn't comment on it. He knew the circumstances of that picture being taken, Harrington never fully got past it. If young Reynolds mentioned it so carelessly here, it meant he didn't know. Well, it's been thirty years since and no one on ZPD remembered it really, not even Barnes was there personally, so as long as Max wouldn't mention it to Wilde… Wilde knew, right? Or maybe he didn't, he hadn't shown it one bit… Well, he managed to play a savage fox in front of Dawn, hiding a grudge couldn't be that hard for him. And while Wilde probably didn't remember for himself, his mother surely…

"It must have been great, working with ZPD's pride. Harrington, I mean," Max noticed, interrupting ram's reflections.

"It was."

"And what about the other three?" The wolf asked, but then he met Barnes' stern sight. "Right, a story for different time." He gave up on the subject and for next few minutes, none of them said a word. They drove through several crossroads, nearing the Tundratown.

"Why did you join the ZPD?" Barnes asked, breaking silence suddenly. If they're supposed to work together, they could get to know each other as well.

"To help the town."

"I don't ask about the answer you gave to the interviewer. Why did you really join the ZPD?" The sheep repeated himself.

"To help the town. I like Zootopia and I figured I'd help it by something more than sitting behind my father's desk," Reynolds assured and Barnes watched him carefully. Even though he knew it was a lie, he refrained from calling it out or commenting his answer in any other way.

"Why did you?" Max asked.

"To deal with the gang terrorizing my street." Barnes replied honestly. Before Reynolds said a word to that, the radio spoke.

" _Car 43, Car 56, we have a safe stolen from National Bank, its last known location is 1435 Flurry Street. Go over there and check it,"_ the dispatch ordered and old sheep picked the radio up.

"Car 43 here, affirmative on that. ETA ten minutes. Out." Barnes confirmed.

" _Car 56 here, affirmative. ETA twenty minutes. Out,"_ they heardOfficerFangmeyer replying.

"Finally!" The wolf grinned, excited.

"Take it easy, Reynolds. If there are any preps, it will take at least ten minutes for the support to come. Before then, we'll be on our own and we don't know what we can find there. So, whatever happens, follow me," Barnes warned.

"Sure, sure," Reynolds disregarded him easily. They crossed the district border into Tundratown and found the address; it was a huge hangar. While it wasn't abandoned, no one was seemed to be there at the moment and the chain on the front gate was cut. Old sheep grabbed the radio.

"We have a break-in here, preps possibly still inside. Car 56, what's your ETA?" He asked.

" _ETA ten minutes."_ They got reply.

"Understood. We're going in, back us up as soon as you're there."

" _Confirmed."_

Barnes and Reynold got out of the car with tranquilizers ready and walked inside. It was full of wooden crates placed everywhere without any particular order; it looked like a labyrinth of sort. They looked around and after a few seconds, heard footsteps. Someone was in there. Both policemen hid behind crates and waited. Barnes was watching the corridor from behind corner. After a while, he saw a gazelle in black fur-net covering even his face. He seemed to be a sporty type and a machete hanging on thigh only confirmed Barnes' worries; he was dangerous. Gazelle was heading for the exit when sheep jumped out from behind his cover and aimed tranquilizer at surprised prep.

"Freeze!" He shouted, but gazelle lunged for the cover, barely managing to dodge both darts Barnes let out. The sheep ran after him expecting Reynolds to do the same.

"I'll cut him off!" The wolf decided instead, running into the labyrinth of boxes the other way. Barnes grumbled, but there wasn't much he could do; if he stopped to find his partner, he'd lose both him and the prep. He rushed in direction of footsteps, but a few turns further, he realized not only he lost the gazelle; he couldn't even tell anymore where he was.

* * *

Max Reynolds was running fast, trying to get to the opposite wall; that's where wolf assumed another exit to be. He was taking a turn, when he fell at the prep. Both of them fell to the ground, wolf dropped his gun. They shot up to their legs immediately, Max grasping his police baton, while gazelle armed himself with the machete. Wolf watched its long, sharp blade carefully.

"Crud," he muttered, as prep attacked. Max parried the slash with his baton, but then gazelle stood on his foot crushing it and, as wolf dropped his guard, hit him in the jaw. Reynolds swayed for a second which was enough for gazelle to get behind him, grab him and press machete against his throat. That was when Barnes found them.

"Drop the gun and kick it to me or I'm going to paint the wolf red! Now!" The gazelle demanded. Both Max and Victor knew he wasn't joking around. Barnes dropped his gun obediently and kicked it. Tranquilizer stopped right at gazelle's feet.

"And what now?" Victor Barnes asked.

"Now, officers, I bid you farewell." The gazelle pushed young wolf forward. Fur around his throat was turning slowly red as he fell to the floor, scowling and grasping it. Prep kicked up the tranquilizer gun and grasped it in his left paw shooting twice at the old sheep, but Barnes took cover in time. And then, the gazelle was already gone. Sheep rushed to his partner.

"Reynolds!" He crouched by him.

"Just a scratch!" The arctic wolf shouted and then laughed, watching his bloody paw. "Tis but a scratch!" He joked, as showing him his neck. Indeed, the machete merely scratched him, only scaring both of them to death.

"I'm going after him, you stay here," Barnes ordered, grabbing his partner's gun and following prep to the exit. He saw his car with two darts in one of the wheels and then, the prep driving away in a grey car with a coyote driver. Barnes called the dispatch.

"Barnes here, two preps driving Flurry Street to the east in grey Trafe car, the plate number is 28LGF58. They shot my tires, I can't follow them."

" _Copy that, Car 56 is right behind the corner. Everything alright with you two?"_ Clawhauser asked with care.

"Reynolds took some beating, but we won't need medics. We'll secure the place now. Barnes out," he finished the call and got to the wolf. This time, he was waiting obediently, sitting where he left him, with small stain of red at his throat.

"He got away?" Max asked.

"Yes. Stand up," Barnes ordered. The moment wolf was up, his partner head-butted him in chest. Wolf scowled, bent in half and crouched on the ground.

"Why…"

"What the hell was that?! I told you to follow me and the first thing you do when you see prep is going another way around! You did get him, yes, but you got him to put a machete on his throat! Were he not a professional, you'd be a dead wolf, you idiot!" Barnes scolded him. Max raised his head and forced a weak smile. He could recognize that his partner was furious and he realized he did mess up.

"I guess I deserved it. Sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Learn from mistakes," the sheep huffed angrily and then, helped him stand up. "You asked me about my other partners. I thought we'd leave this for later, but now I think it's proper time. I'll introduce you to them."

"Are we going to meet them now?" Max asked.

"No, first we secure the place and get back to the station. Then you'll take your fancy car and get us to the place. The gazelle was using fur-net and he was most likely cleaning the place up. Still, we may find some proof." Barnes explained.

They didn't find much; while they localized where preps were trying to break into the safe, the place was cleaned up very well. Around the hangar, they saw plenty of fur, far too much to secure everything, which meant it belonged mostly to workers. Gathering all the evidence took them an hour; there really wasn't much they could learn from this place. In meanwhile they received report that preps lost the police chase which meant that this place was probably a dead end. There weren't many criminals among gazelles, especially not many using machetes or good with guns, but Barnes didn't have high hopes for this lead either. They came back to the station around noon and Max finally washed blood off his neck. Barnes was waiting for him outside, by wolf's car.

"Get in," he ordered like the car was his, not Max's.

"Are we calling it a day? It's barely noon."

"Yes, but don't get used to it. Today is a special occasion." The sheep warned him as they both got into the car.

"OK, where are we headed to?" Max asked.

"Meadowlands."

"Got it," Max started the car. He was driving fast and a bit recklessly, but Barnes could clearly see that his confidence was followed by equal skill, so he said no word. They got to Meadowlands quickly and from that point, Barnes was guiding Reynolds, telling him which turns to take.

"You know I have GPS, right?" Max noticed after a while.

"Park the car, we're here," The sheep ordered. Wolf found a spot in tree's shade and stopped his car there. He recognized this place, but couldn't quite nail it. And then, as he walked out of the car, he looked around and saw it; dozens of tombstones. They were at the cemetery.

"Why did you…"

"I told you I'll introduce you to my other partners," Barnes explained and Max felt chills down his spine. If he remembered correctly, Barnes said he was his fifth partner. Leave out twenty years of service with Serena Harrington, that gives three partners in barely six years.

While he was letting that thought sink in, the sheep bought three vigil lights and a set of matches from nearby stall.

"Don't tell me they're all…"

"The first one's right here," Barnes pointed and guided him several alleys farther. "Marcus Lupio." They stopped and wolf read the simple grey tombstone. Lupio died three years ago.

"Who was he?"

"A grey wolf from a poor family. Wanted to change the world, full of enthusiasm. Tried to help everyone and for quite a while I actually believed in a pup like him, with his cheerful smile and positive attitude. Some night, when he was going back home, he saw a deer getting mugged. He quietly called police and rushed to help the victim, even though he was unarmed. A couple of rhinos pummeled him to death," the sheep said, kneeling before the tombstone and putting a vigil light before it. He whispered a short prayer. For a moment he stared at the tombstones and then turned and walked alongside the alley.

"Follow me," Barnes ordered and Max went behind him in silence. A moment later, they were by another tombstone.

"Gerard Vivaci," Max read quietly and checked date of death; barely six months after Lupio's. His guts twisted, as he realized it.

"Another grey wolf. He had just started his service when he was assigned to me. Young, just your age when he joined. Whether it was me that was trying to temper him too hard or him that was just too rebellious, we didn't get along. Still, I tried to make it work. He died when he ignored my orders and chased the culprit just like you did today. The panther slashed his throat open when he caught up with him. He had been on the force for five months at that point," Barnes told him his story, putting another vigil light. He started whispering another prayer. Max stared at the tombstone in silence and recalled Barnes' words from before; if that gazelle weren't professional, he'd be dead now. On the second day on the force. Suddenly, he felt dizzy, overwhelmed with the thought.

"Come on, there's still one more." Barnes had to pull the dumbstruck wolf.

"I already took my lesson." Max answered weakly. He knew he wouldn't take another tombstone.

"One more." The sheep demanded and wolf did not argue. The last one was quite a walk and it took Reynolds a moment to realize why; the recently deceased were buried in a different section of the cemetery. Barnes spotted it very easily; there was planted a geranium, heavy with beautiful red flowers. They approached it in silence, but wolf kept staring at flowers. He had a very bad feeling about it.

"Autumn Fawkes." Barnes read it aloud and sound of the name struck wolf like a train. Max's paws started trembling.

"She was…" The sheep started.

"An arctic wolf two years older than me. She had a black spot on her neck and kept saying 'Yep' in annoying manner. She laughed like a witch from those cartoons for kids. She loved geraniums, had a small flowerbed full of them on her windowsill. And she always wanted to be a cop," Max whispered, raising his sight at the tombstone and saw the date of death; barely two months ago.

"You knew her," Barnes realized with pity. The wolf just stood there with his paws shaking. No, it wasn't happening. It was not happening. He was wearing thus uniform for her. She couldn't be just… gone.

"I met her in the middle school and followed her to the high school," he mumbled. "All that time she kept telling everyone she'd be the best cop in whole Zootopia and I kept laughing at her. I always thought she hated me for that. And then, when she got accepted to the Academy, she made a party in Marshlands. For some reason I couldn't understand back then, she invited me too. Sometime around 4 a.m., when both of us were completely drunk and everyone else had fallen asleep hours earlier, we kissed and I promised her that I'd follow her to the police. I'd pass the Academy and join Precinct 1 just like she planned to. She laughed at me, saying I was drunk, but I meant it. For her. To prove it, we made a deal; we'd not contact each other until we'd both make it to the force. No meetings, no phone calls, no texts, no anything. The second kiss we were supposed to share at the police station, in the uniforms and all that crap. But now…" Max kneeled before the grave and hid his face in paws, sobbing. Barnes stood by him, not sure what to say.

"I know nothing I can say will bring her back, but let me tell you that Fawkes was one of the greatest cops I've ever met. The two years we worked together were probably the best ones in my life and the fact that she is gone is the worst injustice in whole Zootopia I've ever experienced."

"Why? How did it happen?" Max asked, wiping out tears and sniffing.

"We were called for a house intervention; some boar was beating his wife and a kid. We rushed to the place and ran to house's door, armed and prepared. And when we were at the driveway, the boar must have seen us and decided to make a run; he drove out of his garage with his pick-up without opening the garage door. He surprised me, but Autumn reacted right away. She pushed me away on the lawn. But the thing is, when you push someone away…" His voice trailed off. Max stared at him in silence and Barnes decided to continue.

"The pick-up rode over her. She died in the hospital a week later."

"And the boar?" Wolf asked.

"Hit a lantern during chase. Dead on impact," the sheep answered. He wished he knew what was going on in his partner's head.

"I understand," Reynolds muttered. Barnes handed him the vigil light and matches and Reynolds accepted them. He lighted it and put in front of the flower, staring at the tombstone.

"I joined the force for her. And she's gone," he muttered helplessly. He was lost.

"You still can do something for her," Barnes told him and Max watched him carefully. "I'm old. In no more than ten years I'll decide to screw it all and retire. There will be a massive farewell party at Tom's, like always. Whether it will be next month or a decade later… be there. Be there, get yourself drunk like never before, raise a tear-jerking toast and hell, I will even let a tear slip. But first of all, be there alive, safe and sound. In uniform or not. Just don't be the fourth wolf whose coffin I'll carry." Barnes sighed deeply and patted him on the shoulder. "You joined the force for her. Whether you quit now, it's up to you. I will not blame you or judge you. But if you choose to stay, give your best to stay alive, because if there's anything Autumn Fawkes would want for you, it'd be this one thing; stay alive and live your life." The sheep said and stood up. "I guess you need a moment on your own."

"I should drive you home, we're miles from..." Max protested.

"I'll just take a bus," Barnes assured and walked down the alley.

"Barnes!" Reynolds called him and old sheep stopped and turned around. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Oh, and if you choose to stay, come to Tom's tomorrow around 7 p.m. Everyone will be there." He offered and the wolf nodded weakly. A few moments later, Max was alone, crouching on the grass, staring at the tombstone in silence. He joined the police for her and now, she was gone. Was there a point of staying here anymore?


	4. The reject

Chapter 4. "The reject"

Half past eleven. It was strange to start working so late, Judy thought watching the clock hanging in the main hall of the police station. On the other side, it must have been strange to be coming to job on Saturday out of your free will, but it was a Judy thing. And a Nick thing too, at least since he became her partner. When they came to their box, they noticed some papers and a pendrive waiting on Judy's desk.

"What's that?" She watched it with curiosity. Nick grasped some pile and checked it.

"Detailed plan of the National Bank with the camera locations. And next, list of Zootopia National Bank employees from Mr. Spencer. Someone profiled them all with our database… It was Kaylee, sending her best wishes. She was kind enough to order some of the younger officers to profile all of them." He noticed with surprise.

"Isn't _she_ a younger officer?" Judy asked and fox just shrugged.

"She knows how to stand up for herself. What you got there, Judy?" He asked as she picked another paper.

"A list of Mr. Rouge's wealthy enemies with short descriptions. He limited the list to twenty names. There's also Barnes' report from yesterday in the hangar," she leafed through it. She really liked Barnes' reports; short, terse and professional. "They're still waiting for DNA analysis of fur found at the place, without any real expectations, though. Oh, and it seems like that prep really messed Reynolds up."

"Well, he did come back with throat covered in his own blood, as Clawhauser said. A scratch only, luckily." Nick noticed. "Still, hard first day on the duty, isn't it?"

"Oh, don't tell me about hard first days," she pleased, smirking.

"Right. What about pendrive?" He asked.

"I'm checking it." Judy turned her computer on and logged in. She then plugged the pendrive in. "Several video files. From the cameras, most likely." She guessed.

"Well then, turn it on." Nick suggested and she double-clicked the file. It was recording from one of the corridors inside the bank; Kaylee apparently found where their 'ghost camera' was saving its recordings. In the corner they could see the entrance to the vault.

"Not bad, we might be able to see the preps. Oh, wait, it even has an audio," Judy noticed and turned the speakers on. On Saturdays there weren't many mammals on the station, so they'd hardly mind it, she figured. They fast forwarded the video to around 2 a.m. when something moved in the corner. They rewound video and played it in normal pace. First, there could be heard door closing in the distance. Then, four silhouettes going down to the vault. Judy paused the video.

"They got through the door without breaking in. Someone from inside let them in or gave them the access card. Their snitch also had access to computer system. That limits the suspects, don't you think?"

"Certainly. What about the preps? We could determine their species, at least." Nick suggested. Lighting wasn't very good and all burglars had their faces covered, but it was the least they could make out of the recording.

"The first one is definitely a gazelle. Look at these horns." Judy noticed.

"Agreed. Perhaps the same that messed Reynolds up?" Nick wondered.

"Could be. I think there is something at his thigh. I mean it could just his costume, but it could be a machete too, right?" The bunny wondered.

"It could be. We'll need to check the old cases; I think someone had a meeting with machete-armed gazelle before us," Nick suggested. "OK, what about the others? I'd say these two are pigs." He pointed at two mammals with bags. "And the last one… Something small. A ferret? Maybe an otter?" He guessed and noticed that Judy had been noting everything they said with her old good carrot pen.

"Honestly, it could be even a rabbit with this lighting. OK, let's see if we get anything more out of it." Judy suggested and clicked play. For next few minutes there was nothing and then, five minutes later, the four preps were going back.

"Only five minutes. They exactly knew what they came for and how to extract it from the safe." Nick noticed. When preps were leaving, gazelle was in front, while two supposedly-pigs carried the safe. The otter, ferret or whatever it was walked right behind them.

" _Smooth job, just like Donovan said."_ One of probably-pigs noticed. It was a female.

" _Quiet. Cameras are down, but someone can still hear us."_ The other voice scolded him and then, they were already gone from range of their camera. Nick and Judy watched the video for ten minutes more, but nothing happened.

"So, Donovan. Rings any bells?" Judy wondered.

"I know several Donovans, none of them capable of planning such a crime." Nick shook his head. "Rings any of yours?"

"No." She hesitated. "Actually, yes. I think there was this old case…" Judy entered the electronic archives. It took her a while, but she dug out a last year's case. "Look! There it is!" She pointed and Nick read it carefully.

"Two zebras steal an expensive painting from Snowy Hills Art Gallery. They confess their employer to be Donovan Jacobs; a mammal they didn't know anything about, in fact. Not even his species. Oh, and the name is most likely a fake one, it's not in any files. The painting never surfaced again." Nick read carefully. "It was Wolford's case, right? We could ask him for some more details, maybe we'll spot some patterns."

"There was a gazelle involved. See here." Judy pointed out. "They found gazelle fur at the crime scene, assumedly from a prep. It wasn't enough to identify him, though. Whoever it was he had never been arrested before. Do you know anyone that could fit such a profile? A gazelle in his... let's say mid-thirties, maybe forties, not in the database, but talented brawler and apparently trained with police tranquilizers?" Judy wondered.

"Not personally. There's been several gazelles in mobs I heard of, but I was staying away from this kind of business, especially after the skunk-butt wall rug thing."

"You have to tell me this story one day." Judy noticed.

"But not today." Nick refused with a smirk. It was one of those things he'd probably never share even with Judy. Even if the story was quite funny, at least from perspective of time. "Anyway, I think I could ask around, although can't promise a thing. If he's still a part of the mob, I won't get to it. If he's a drop-out, I might have a chance."

"You'll go to Mr. Big?" Judy wondered.

"We all have agreed that it's best to keep our contact to the minimum, haven't we? The very fact that you're his granddaughter's godmother could make things very awkward one day." Nick reminded her.

"Alright then, do we have anything else?" Judy wondered.

"Other recordings, Barnes' report and then, list of bank workers. We need to find that snitch, if there's any." Nick suggested. "Also, Mr. Rouge's enemies, although I honestly doubt if it's any of them involved. Maybe except for Reynolds… Hey look at his middle name! Ezekiel!" Nick laughed.

"Oh, really, Piberius?" Judy mocked him.

"My middle name has particular meaning and is not to be laughed at," Nick argued. He obviously was never going to tell Judy that it was a name of character from an old sci-fi series his parents loved. "Anyway, even Reynolds is hardly imaginable to be involved. He could just buy it with all his money, right?"

"He could share info on the picture with this Donovan and then buy it from him for lower price. Sounds plausible, right?" Judy suggested.

"Even if unreasonable." Nick agreed with her. "We'll need to pay a visit to Mr. Reynolds on Monday. OK then, now onto the other recordings. I didn't know we have more cameras inside working."

"Those aren't from inside." Judy realized, as she clicked play. This one was a city monitoring from outside; the camera was aimed at side of the bank building. "Did Kaylee really get them on her own? That's really nice of her."

"She's trying really hard to prove her worth." Nick agreed. "That would fit her."

"Why?" The rabbit watched him curiously.

"I think Kaylee's been a reject. She's scared of groups, but will grasp on anyone willing to make friends with her."

"What makes you think so?"

"You didn't meet her in the break room but her box and that's why from the moment you showed her a bit of sympathy, she gave her best for you to like her. Also, she can deal with her problems on her own like she did with Reynolds and no offence, but rabbits, at least those raised in city, often have problems with that. They usually have siblings to stand up for them. You know, face things _en masse._ But not Kaylee. Besides, you can see it in her eyes." He explained. Nick was really good with mammals, could read most of them without a slightest trouble.

"That's why you invited her to Tom's today?" Judy guessed.

"One of the reasons. I hope she'll find her place here," Nick confirmed. "OK, to the video," he suggested. Judy thought on his words for a few seconds more before she resumed the video. The first of recordings had nothing interesting. It was aimed at the wrong side of the building. On the other, though, they saw all four preps approaching the back door of the bank and, after writing code and using a magnetic card, entering it without any problem.

"That explains no signs of break-in." Nick noticed. "And those really are two pigs and... something small." In light of street lantern, the preps' species were mostly recognizable.

"Assuming that there's also a driver, it makes five mammals. Plus the snitch in the bank and their boss, Donovan." Judy counted. "There might be more than them, but we should probably focus on the gazelle and that Donovan Jacobs. We'll never find others with what we have."

"Pigs are worth a shot too. I will ask around certain mammals for any of them, you check the police files and try to find something more on them," Nick suggested. "But not now. How Barnes' report looks like?"

"Preps broke in that hangar at 1435 Flurry Street and presumably tried to open the safe there. They faced that gazelle who messed Reynolds up and saw a coyote driver, but that's it. The place has been cleaned up; Barnes predicts that whatever fur was left belonged to hangar's workers. Even if not, we'll hardly be able to use it as a proof. No cameras in or outside the hangar." Judy summed it up quickly.

"So it gives us nothing." Nick muttered with disappointment. "OK, to the bank employees. Let's see…" He separated the pile of papers in half and handed one to Judy. "Let's find all the employees that could give preps access to both the building and the vault," she suggested. That left them with eight employees. "And let's eliminate those that have no access to security system." That left four.

"Those would be our primary suspects. There's always a chance someone simply broke into the cameras or Donovan has two snitches, one for cameras and other for door, but let's assume for a moment none of this happened. So, what do we have here?" She asked, as Nick was studying one of profiles delivered to them by Kaylee.

"First suspect: Fredrick Paddington. A brown bear, thirty-five years old, no family. Employee of the bank for last twelve years, chief of security for last six. No complaints about his work, no shady friends that Mr. Spencer would know about. He's left on vacation last Monday and was supposed to come back in a week, but due to the robbery he cancelled it and will come back a day after tomorrow." Nick read.

"Background?" Judy wondered.

"Parents are factory workers from Rainforest District. A story like thousand others. He was apparently associated with a coyote named Charlie Rockfield in high school. Both of them were arrested for some minor vandalism thrice in their high-school years."

"The same Rockfield…" Judy started. She knew that name.

"The very same Rockfield that would have given me a pair of cement boots with best wishes from Skooba, were it not for you," he confirmed. Judy felt creeps across her whole body just recalling that incident. Nick with his feet soaked in cement, holding desperately onto her paw at the harbor pier, slowly slipping away as she was begging for help and Autumn Fawkes reaching them to grab Nick just in time. If any of them were a second slower…

"You alright, Carrots?" Nick asked and she shook her head quickly and nodded.

"Yeah, just… It was way too close back then." She noticed.

"Tell me about it. But, back to the case," the fox suggested, not too eager to dwell on that. "There are no more entries in Paddington's records, seems like he decided to mature up."

"Can we connect Rockfield to Donovan Jacobs anyhow?" Judy wondered.

"I doubt it. He disappeared right after the cement shoes and there's no coyote on the recording."

"He could be a driver, though. He was one, back in Skooba's days, right? And that gazelle Reynolds and Barnes met had a coyote driver," she pointed out.

"True. Let's keep him in our mind." Nick agreed. "Back to Paddington, there's not much more. He's a chief of security, though. He may know something more about his coworkers. Alright, next one. Cedric Orion, a gazelle. Fifty years old, lives in Savanna Square, in flat at Olive Street with his wife. He has two mature daughters, one's a receptionist and another's an accountant. He worked in the bank for nearly thirty years, last fourteen as a deputy of security chief. Both his supervisors, Paddington and Spencer, that is, have him in high esteem. No complaints, neither from supervisors nor other workers. He has several… dozens fees for speeding, though, gathered throughout years. Oh, and several parking fees. I think you actually wrote him one." Nick smirked and she poked his elbow. "Nothing extraordinary, though. OK, next ones are yours, Judy."

"Third one: Henry Spencer, the bank director. Cheetah, forty-three years old, has a wife, son and two daughters, all three still in studying. Lives in Sahara Square. He worked for the bank for last nineteen years, last four as its director. No complaints from other employees, although it was him making that list. He never appeared in our database. Not a simple offence committed, not even a parking violation. As clean as a whistle, I'd say. Also, he comes from quite a rich family; attended only to private schools and pretty much was settled for life from the very birth. So if he would be helping criminals, he wouldn't be doing it for money. I think."

"Appetite comes with eating, Carrots," Nick noticed. "And the money he could get from the picture should be counted in millions. Who's the last one?"

"Last, but not the least; Aveline Hawkes. A vixen, twenty-nine years old. She lives with her parents in… your old neighborhood, Happytown! Name Hawkes rings any bells, Nick?" Judy wondered.

"I think so. Not exactly my neighbors, but they're mother's acquaintances." He recalled. "Any family except for parents?"

"A five-year-old daughter. Nothing about her father, though. Aveline never married anyone. Anyway, she's been Mr. Spencer's deputy for three months and worked for the bank for last five years. Before that, only some part-time jobs. There's been some complaints from other employees, especially Paddington," Judy paused for a while. "Hmm, that's peculiar. Spencer says here Paddington and Hawkes had several arguments since she became the deputy. The chief of security claimed her to be untrustworthy, but director would disregard it." Judy noticed and saw Nick frowning. She picked a print of police cases involving the vixen that Kaylee got them. "About her background… Oh, wow."

"What is it?" Nick leaned toward her and saw it too. "That is a one long list." He admitted.

"She's had a curator since she was eleven. Regularly committed mostly minor thievery and hustles, some breaks-in. She managed to always avoid the prison and somehow she didn't drop out of high-school," Judy noticed. She could imagine why Paddington wouldn't trust a mammal with such a colorful past. Rabbit eyed through the list and realized that crimes stopped suddenly nearly six years ago. Nick saw it too.

"You said her daughter was five?" He asked and she nodded, confirming. It looked like Hawkes actually cut off from her criminal life for her. "It's good that she found such a stable job."

"Do you think she could be a mole in the bank?" Judy wondered. Her partner was silent for a longer moment and she could only imagine what was going through his head.

"Sounds plausible. I won't be able to tell until we meet her," Nick decided after a moment. "Anyway, could you invite all four of them to ZPD on Monday? They should be able to give us at least some clues. I'll talk to my old contacts about the gazelle and Donovan Jacobs in meanwhile."

"Sure thing," she assured, while her partner grabbed his phone and walked away to talk to his old friends in solitude. The rabbit wrote down numbers of all four bank employees and dialed the first one.

" _Aveline Hawkes at phone,"_ A vixen introduced herself. She had a nice, soft voice. Probably would make quite a singer, as rabbit wondered.

"Officer Judith Hopps, ZPD. I'm solving the case of the National Bank break-in,." Judy introduced herself.

" _Oh, of course! I had to take a day off because my little foxy caught cold, that's why we didn't meet yesterday. Can I help you somehow?"_ The vixen asked curiously. In the background, there could be heard some infant voice, presumably her daughter.

"Could you come to the police station of Precinct 1 on Monday? I'd like to ask you a few question about the case." Judy explained. For a few seconds, there was silence. "Mrs. Hawkes?"

" _Of course, yes. Sorry, I don't have good experience with police. I guess you've already checked it, though."_ Aveline Hawkes tried to laugh it off, but her voice was still tense. " _Could I come around noon? It would work best for me."_

"Of course, ma'am. When you're here, please come to dispatch and explain them you've been invited by Officers Hopps and Wilde. They will call us then."

" _I'll remember."_ The vixen assured. _"Goodbye, Officer."_

"Goodbye." Judy bid her farewell and finished the call. Aveline Hawkes sounded awfully tense and it really bothered Judy. She was concerned about this lonely mother and her daughter, but even more she was concerned about Nick. Even though he wouldn't say a word, she knew her partner saw in that vixen himself; most of his life astray, until a shock therapy puts them back on path of law and righteousness. If Hawkes were to turn out guilty, he'd not take it easy; arresting her would be like arresting himself. And as much as Judy hated to admit it, out of the four of those bank workers, Hawkes seemed to be the most reasonable suspect.

* * *

„ _Who's that?! How did you get this number?!"_ A grumpy voice on the speakers asked.

"Hey, Jason! Nick Wilde at the phone," Nick introduced himself.

" _Nick?! Slick Nick?! And I was sure you'd never call me."_ It was hard to determine whether the mammal on the phone was happy or disappointed to recognize Nick.

"But here I am, more than willing to get the old debt paid back." The fox assured. He heard a deep sigh on the other side.

" _What is it? If it's anything with my new boss's deals…"_

"No, no, your little financial crimes aren't at my scope." Nick promised. "And I certainly won't be taking this kind of case any time soon."

" _Good, because if they are, I'll have to deal with ya once and for good,"_ Jason warned and Nick chuckled. He knew he wasn't joking, though.

"No, I wanted to ask you about someone else. Two mammals in fact."

" _Who?"_

"Firstly, someone called Donovan Jacobs. A fake name, probably, as he doesn't exist in the files. Ever heard of him?"

" _Ah, the art thief. Yeah, heard of him. Kind of big deal, but not too big. Foreigner. He hides well, but isn't much of a threat by himself, if approached reasonably. Who's the other?"_ Jason asked.

"His hired muscle; a male gazelle armed with machete and skilled with police tranquilizers. I think there's been someone like that several years ago in Skooba's gang and you've been there for some time, right?" Nick asked. For long fifteen seconds, he got no reply, but dead silence. "Still there?"

" _Drop that case, Slick."_ Something changed in his voice. Was he…. scared?

"If it's your buddy, just tell me," the fox suggested mockingly.

" _He ain't anyone's buddy. But if Donovan actually hired him, then you should drop the case and I'm telling you this as an old friend. It will be better for everyone. I mean it,"_ he warned the fox.

"Why?"

" _Because if you get too close to them, and we both know you will, you inquisitive fox, the gazelle will kill you or your cute little bunny. Or more likely, both of you. Donovan doesn't screw around. He's an art thief, but he buried several mammals that tried standing in way between him and soon-to-be-his money. And if he hired the gazelle, it means he'll not stop from anything. It must be an expensive painting he stole, hmm?"_

"Give me something more. At least gazelle's name," Nick decided not to answer that question.

" _Not on the phone. Come to the Fox's Den on Tuesday at six."_

"Sure thing."

" _Don't bring the bunny."_

"It's chomper-only anyway. Thought never crossed my mind."

" _Good. As far as I'd love to see the bunny that made Slick Nick join the blues, she'd stick out too much even hidden between the two of us."_ Jason explained. _"Slick, if I offered you a job today, a real perfect job with no risk and lots of money, would you…"_

"No, Jason."

" _So she really straightened you out. Well then, see you,"_ Jason finished the call. Nick took a deep breath. He felt disturbed. If even Jason, quite a renowned gangster, was actually scared of combination of Donovan and the gazelle, it meant a lot.

Nick came back to his and his partner's box and put phone on his desk. "How is it going?"

"Invited all four of them on Monday. Hawkes seemed a bit disturbed, the others didn't mind. Also, Mr. Rouge called; his family will come on Monday too. I started digging for the gazelle in old case files and found several cases. He's been involved in at least three murders and we don't have his name. If it's even the same guy." She said with disbelief.

"I bet it is. I called a friend; I'm supposed to meet him on Monday in Fox's Den."

"Just you? Oh, right, I won't be able to enter anyway," Judy noticed. She didn't like it. She never liked it when Nick had to go to his old friends other than Finnick alone, but she rarely agued about it.

"You'd stick out too much. You are quite recognizable, you know?"

"Oh, aren't you?" She pointed out. "Anyway, let's sit on these old cases a bit longer, should we? We could learn something useful," she suggested and they sat down to search through electronic archives. They spent on it almost two hours, but unfortunately, hardly learnt a thing. They left around 4 p.m., disappointed with the results. They had a one place more to drop in, although it would be hardly related to the case; Tom's bar, the favorite place of the ZPD officers.

* * *

Nick Wilde picked Kaylee up from police station around 7 pm. The brown bunny greeted both Nick and Judy warmly as she settled at the back seat.

"We saw the files you delivered to our desk. That's a lot of effort you saved us. I only wonder where did you find the 'younger officers' to do all that job." Nick wondered.

"Well... They obviously were slacking off and I told them it's an assignment from you. Somehow, when you say Wilde and Hopps, you can get a lot of things done very quickly. I hope I did nothing wrong?" Kaylee asked with concern.

"You did well. Like Nick said, it saved us some time." Judy assured. "Just call us before you do it next time."

"Sure thing! So, got any leads already?" Kaylee asked.

"Two possible preps and few possible snitches in the bank."

"That gazelle who messed up our snow-white? Officer Reynolds, I mean." She corrected herself quickly and Nick chuckled.

"Snow-white. I like it," he agreed.

"We are looking for the gazelle indeed. He is quite outstanding," Judy confirmed. "But enough about job, we'll have plenty of it starting on Monday," she suggested. As unbelievable as it could sound, sometimes even Judy was tired of work.

A few minutes later Nick found a parking spot and three of them walked into Tom's Pub. As usually on Saturdays, it was crowded with policemen of Precinct 1 and not only. Nick and Judy greeted the bartender and owner, old blackbuck named, as one could figure, Tom. They said hello to their friends and searched for an empty table. Kaylee followed them, looking around carefully. She was a bit lost and overwhelmed. Still, while she wasn't often in such places, she quite liked it. Everything was wooden and dark and had proper atmosphere. Judy spotted a free table and guided them toward it.

"I'll get us something to drink. What do you want, Kaylee?" Nick asked.

"Surprise me." The brown suggested and the fox disappeared between tables, as two bunnies settled at their chairs.

"Greetings." Barnes appeared from nowhere with a beer in his paw. "Can I?"

"There's place for plenty," Judy assured showing him the chair. Except for Nick's, there were still two seats more. Old sheep settled himself by the newest recruit and took a gulp of his frothy ale.

"You're the new Technical Officer, aren't you? Detective Victor Barnes." The old sheep introduced himself, offering a paw. Kaylee shook it gently.

"Kaylee Crane, sir." She replied, shyly. She did feel a bit intimidated in such crowded places.

"There are no sirs between fellow officers, Crane," Barnes warned her grumpily.

"Noted." The bunny assured. And then, Nick Wilde came with two bunny-sized glasses of pale beer and a glass of blueberry juice for himself.

"There you are. I hope you like it; it's Judy's favorite." The fox said, as placing himself by his partner's side. Kaylee took a careful sip. She liked taste of beer in general and she had to admit this one was exceptional.

"I do like it," the bunny assured.

"So you've been promoted to a taxi driver, Wilde?" The old ram mocked the fox. He was strongly against concept of "I'm a driver today". He'd rather to order several taxis and spend some more cash than have a non-drinker.

"While you'll be drinking your way through your humble salary, Barnes, I might actually make some money tonight," Nick riposted half-jokingly.

"Maybe it's for the better. If you tried drunkenly singing Viva Las Padas on the bar counter again, I'd have you arrested for public disturbance," Barnes muttered, as sipping his beer slowly. Kaylee chuckled trying to imagine that.

"I nailed every single pitch, Barnes. You can't arrest me for that. Can he, Carrots?" The fox eyed at his partner.

"You try it again and I will be the one to arrest you, Nicholas Wilde. Especially if you drag me on that counter again," Judy warned him deadly seriously. Nick rolled his eyes.

"You did love that!" He argued, but he hit a wall of her stern sight. Judy loved it indeed, but she was way too ashamed to admit it in front of everyone. "No respect for an artist, don't you think, Kaylee?" He sought support in last mammal by the table.

"Totally. I'd love to see you doing it," Crane agreed.

"Carrots won't dance with me though. I hope you wouldn't mind?" He asked and Kaylee nodded slightly. "See? Finally someone that appreciates me for who I really am." He sent Judy disappointed stare. "Next time, when I'm not a taxi, we're totally doing it. Cheers to you, Kaylee." The two of them clanked their glasses and took a deep gulp of their drinks, sharing a sight that made Judy really uncomfortable. Especially Kaylee; she wasn't even drunk and she was already ogling her fox.

"We are missing someone, aren't we?" She noticed, looking around.

"Yeah, I thought you'd invite your partner, Barnes." Nick agreed, quite surprised.

"I did, although I won't be surprised if he didn't come. Friday was… a tough day for both of us." Barnes explained.

"Was it that bad?" Judy asked.

"Yes." Barnes confirmed, not willing to dwell on the subject. He usually wasn't very talkative anyway and their first day in the field wasn't something he should babble around about.

"He seemed a bold one. Maybe you didn't scare him off." Nick hoped. And then, the pub door opened and an arctic wolf walked in; it was Max Reynolds himself. He ordered a beer and looked around. When he spotted Barnes waving at him, he approached them and took the last unoccupied seat.

"Hi everyone! Oh, Crane. Didn't notice you at first," he smiled, but rabbit only frowned.

"You can call me by name, snow-white," she informed him.

"So can you, Kaylee." Wolf ignored the nickname she gave him.

"How was your first day on the force?" Judy asked curiously.

"Tough," Max sent Barnes a weak smile and sheep knew what it meant; it wasn't a goodbye. The wolf was going to stay. "You'd better not engage that gazelle in a brawl. He'll mess you up pretty badly."

"This gazelle. What did he look like?" Kaylee asked curiously.

"I don't know. He had a net-fur all over himself. Average height, seemed very slim. Can't say much more. Why, you know any machete freaks?" Reynolds asked.

"Just usual rabbit curiosity," the rabbit dismissed such a suggestion quite easily.

"Anyway, you got to meet Mr. Rouge, didn't you, Nick, Judy? What is he like?" Max wondered.

"A nice old fox. If there were more mammals like him among the rich, Zootopia would be a better place," Judy assured.

"My father has quite a different opinion. He claims he got his fortune by some suspicious businesses," Max muttered. "But they did have a fistfight in restaurant the last time they met, which could explain it," he added, cracking a smile.

"Mr. Rouge mentioned your father doesn't like him," Nick agreed.

"You're going to invite him to the ZPD, aren't you? My father, I mean. He was the last buyer for the painting," the wolf guessed.

"Yes, we are, but probably on Monday. We have plenty of things to do and with all the leads we have we hardly believe it would be his job," Judy assured. They still found it plausible, but it would be probably better to keep Max unaware of the fact.

"Boy, I wish we got a case like this. It must be a lot of fun," Reynolds noticed.

"For a first case? Not in your dreams, pup," Barnes laughed at his naivety.

"Well, Judy did get a big case for a starter," Max argued.

"She was meant to fail solving it and get fired. Don't buy that 'I always trusted in Hopps' crap ZPD and chief sold the media. Until she recorded Lionheart's confession, no one believed in her," the old sheep explained. "Hopps, did you even have access to our database when you got the case?" He wondered.

"No. For jam cam recordings we went to Bellweather," she shook her head.

"Didn't chief want the case solved?" Reynolds noticed, confused.

"He already had a dozen of cops working on it. He gave me probably the most hopeless of all leads," the bunny explained.

"But enough about Nighthowlers. I've been through it like a thousand times," Nick interrupted them. "Let's talk about you, guys. If we are to work together, we need to get to know each other. How about we all tell others a bit about ourselves?" Nick suggested, but saw that both newbies felt a little insecure about it. "Fine, I will start. I'm Nick Wilde and..."

"Use your full name." Judy ordered him teasingly. For some reason she found his middle name very amusing. Especially when buzzed, he realized as he eyed her almost empty mug.

"Fine. I'm Nicholas Piberius Wilde." He noticed both bunnies' smiles turning a bit wider. "I was raised in Happytown and most of my life spent as a street hustler. I joined the ZPD thanks to my partner here, who dragged me into the famous Nighthowler case. I like blueberries and Carrots." Judy actually giggled at that one. Wow, was she a fast drinker. "I dislike a bunch of stuff not worth mentioning, really. I also know everyone in Zootopia, and even if not personally, we share some friends, so if you need anything, just ask. Anything legal, obviously," he added quickly. "OK, we'll go in a circle. Carrots, your turn." Nick suggested.

"Fine. I am Judith Laverne Hopps and I come from Bunny Burroughs. I joined police because I wanted to make the world a better place. While I learnt that not everything is as beautiful in here as I expected and I can't fix whole world, someone taught me that I can still make a difference. What I like?" Judy wondered and her head turned at her partner slowly. "There are lots of things I like, but if I were to choose the most important ones, I'd go with my family, my partner, my job and evenings like this," she decided. "Your turn, Kaylee." She encouraged the fellow bunny. Crane sighed deeply.

"Let's get over with it. So, I am Kaylee Crane, no fancy second names. The second bunny in the ZPD, apparently. I was raised on Acacia Street, although I live in Meadowlands now. I joined police because..." Kaylee hesitated. She couldn't tell them the truth; that she knew for sure. "I wanted things to finally start working out. ZPD will allow me that, I hope. I enjoy solitude, but I also like evenings like this and while I barely know you guys, I really like you all. Even you, snow-white. I mean, Max." She smiled to the wolf. "I dislike crowds and mammals that look down on me for whatever reason they have. So, who's next?" Kaylee asked.

"Reynolds," Barnes pointed.

"Oh no, Barnes. You are sitting by this table which obliges you to say a few words about yourself. You listened to our stories," Nick argued. Sheep huffed angrily, but fox only shrugged helplessly with his usual cocky grin all over the face. "Sorry buddy, I'd love to help you, but I simply can't." Barnes groaned with annoyance.

"Victor Barnes from Slot Street. Joined ZPD to deal with Firbat's gang. I love my wife and daughter, I like my job, I dislike talking much and hate idiot preps that think they are smarter than us. Your turn, Reynolds." Barnes dealt with it the way he liked; quick and terse.

"Wow, that was quick. My full name is Maximilian Theodore Reynolds, which puts me in fancy second name club, I suppose. I am from Tundratown and I joined ZPD because of a promise I gave to my crush. I love diving, football and opera. I also enjoy cars, my father bought me a new Virgo for my eighteenth birthday and boy, is she a demon," Max interrupted realizing the sight Judy was giving him.

"Careful there, Max. You're triggering her inner meter maid," fox warned and Judy poked him with annoyance.

"Anyway, I dislike... I don't think there's anything I really dislike," he figured after a moment of hesitation. Only then did he notice that Kaylee was giggling. "Did I say something wrong?"

"You like opera? Like mammals dressing up in XVII century dresses, running in circles and singing silly songs?" The bunny mocked him.

"Is that envy I hear?" Max wondered. "If you've never been to there, I can take you the next time I go," he offered condescendingly.

"And how would you possibly know, if I ever were to opera?" Kaylee asked, indignant with the suggestion.

"And what was the last opera you were at?" He questioned her and Kaylee was silent for next few seconds. "That answers it, I suppose," Max decided triumphantly and bunny hushed with frustration. "Here's my offer, Kaylee. I will be going to opera on next Monday. I can get you a ticket. You sound prejudiced, but you shouldn't judge it if you have never seen one." And then, some idea appeared in wolf's head. "And I don't only mean Kaylee. Nick, Judy, Barnes, you're invited too. If you want to come, that is." He offered.

"Sure." Judy agreed without a second of hesitation. She seemed excited.

"Count me in," Nick agreed as well.

"I'll pass... Opera really isn't my thing," Barnes excused himself.

"Oh, shame. Kaylee, how about you?" Max offered and while she seemed fine about the idea, her face grew tense suddenly, as if realizing something.

"Sorry, Max. I have plans for Monday," she apologized.

"I can easily make it a Tuesday," he insisted, smiling cordially.

"I have plans on Tuesday too," the bunny refused, hoping he'd acknowledge an elephant in the room. Probably everyone except for him did.

"Wednesday?" He asked disarmingly.

"I have plans for Wednesday too. And if you ask about the Thursday, yes, I have plans for it as well. And yes, I'm busy on Friday as well, so get the picture, wolf!" She almost shouted. As Max's ears dropped with complete letdown, she realized that she pushed it too hard. Everyone at table was staring at her and Max. Kaylee finished her beer avoiding their sights and checked time nervously.

"I should… be going. My last bus is soon. Goodnight, everyone." She stood up and hopped off her chair. Four of her companions were staring at her in aghast, as she left the pub. The moment door closed behind her, Nick shot up from his seat.

"I'll go for her."

"No, I will go for her." Judy was up too, holding his shoulder. Nick hesitated. Whatever it was, Judy, a female bunny like Kaylee, would relate to her way easier. He nodded, sitting down and let her follow Crane. Judy caught up with her just behind the corner of the street.

"Wait up, Kaylee!" Judy called her. The brown bunny stopped, confused.

"Judy, my bus is..."

"There's no bus and we both know that. What is it, Kaylee?" Judy asked. She could see her lip trembling as if she were about to cry.

"Nothing," she assured laughing nervously.

"Kaylee…"

"It's nothing, really I just… I messed up. I always do. Everything was fine and then I mess up and everyone will hate me. It went like this in home, in school, in my first job..." Kaylee panicked, gesticulating expressively. The quickly finished beer was doing its job to a non-drinker like her. Judy caught her paws in mid-air and stared deeply into her eyes.

"Calm down. No one's going to hate you." Judy promised. "Why can't you go to that opera?" She asked; her voice soft and gentle. Crane's paws, shaking at first, slowed down a bit.

"You do have beautiful eyes." Kaylee smiled weakly. "The thing is… No, it's stupid."

"No reason is stupid, Kaylee," Judy assured and Crane took a deep breath.

"I… I have no dress for opera."

"Kaylee, it's just a spectacle, not a fashion show!" Judy laughed warmly. "Whatever you'll wear it will be fine."

"No, you don't understand. I'm kind of broke and I literally have no dress. The only thing I could wear in a place like that is the police uniform! I mean, I had one dress that Shay bought me, but it got torn up when Mr. Big's goons came for money and..." Crane was shaking.

"What?!"

"Oh, it's an old thing, I dealt with it. The point is I have nothing to wear for opera. And I have no money and no bank will give me a loan and I won't be taking one for a dress and I can't tell them because..." Kaylee started enumerating, her eyes getting all watery.

"You want to go there, don't you?" Judy asked.

"I said I can't."

"But do you want to?"

"I... Yes," Kaylee admitted shamefully. Judy smiled.

"Good. How about we go shopping next Friday and buy you a dress?" She offered.

"I... No. No! This is too much! Pub is Nick's treat, Max takes us to opera and you're buying me... No. I can't... You are so kind to me, but it's just too much," Kaylee protested.

"Kaylee, you are in ZPD now and we all are one big family and this is what family does; we help each other. When I came back to Zootopia and solved the Nighthowler case, I had nothing with myself. No money, no phone, nowhere to go and my only jeans were torn up and all bloody. Nick took me in and bought everything I needed without a word, never expected anything in return. When Nick's apartment got flooded and he called ZPD to tell them he wouldn't come to job that day, two officers took a day off only to help him clean the mess up. When Barnes' wife had heart surgery that wouldn't be fully covered by insurance for some reason, half of Precinct 1 gathered money for them," Judy enumerated. "This is how it works, Kaylee. We help each other. So I help you now and in time of need, you will help us," Judy explained to her. Kaylee was staring at her, a tear slowly flowing down her cheek. And then, she hugged her.

"Just don't tell anyone about it, will you?" She begged.

"My lips are sealed," Judy assured, hugging Crane. She was crying now.

"You know, this is probably the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. You all are so nice and I probably won't be even able to pay you back," she thanked.

"You will. Just be there for us when we need help, could you?"

"I will." Kaylee promised.

"Good. So, there is one thing more to do."

"What is it?"

"You need to let Max know you changed your mind, right?" Judy noticed and Kaylee's eyes grew wide in horror.

"Can't you just tell him?"

"No, Kaylee. You messed up, only you can fix it now," Judy told her and bunny sighed deeply. It seemed like she really had no other choice.

"Let's get over with it," she said under her breath. The two of them walked back into the pub. Kaylee headed straight for Reynolds.

"I am sorry for how I treated you and, if the offer is still available, I'd love to go to the opera with you." She apologized, not looking into his eyes.

"Um... Sure, I don't back on my words. Will you sit down with us?" He offered, but she shook her head smiling weakly.

"I really have a bus in five minutes. See you on Monday, everyone!" She bid them farewell and left. Judy sat down by Nick's side.

"Everything alright?" The fox asked with concern.

"I think so," Judy assured and no one asked anymore. Whatever happened, it was meant to stay between the bunnies.

* * *

Even though Kaylee Crane, unused to alcohol, felt quite buzzed, she made it back home on her own. She could handle herself; she liked to think that she always did. The rabbit walked dark streets of Meadowlands with a pepper spray ready in her paw until she neared her block of flats. And then she stopped, staring at the window of her flat; the light was on. The rabbit considered calling the police, but she dropped that idea. She knew who it was and she could handle it herself. She walked up to her flat's level and opened the unlocked door as silently as she could. She grabbed the biggest knife from what she proudly called the kitchen and with it hidden behind her back stood at the doorstep of her bed/dining/living room. There, at her desk, leaning against the wall, was sitting a male gazelle in his mid-thirties with an awful claw mark at his throat and machete hanging on his thigh. His green eyes watched her carefully as she appeared at the doorstep, but he continued to eat his slice of pizza.

"Ah, Kay! If I knew that's the standard ZPD officers live by, I'd never tell you to enlist," he noticed half-jokingly, as finishing a slice. Kaylee suddenly felt very, very hungry. She hadn't been eating for last twelve hours. "You know, I wanted to make us some dinner, but then I saw your fridge is empty, so I ordered a pizza. There's one waiting for you, want some?"

"I have enough of pity," Kaylee said coldly.

"You could have a slice, though," the gazelle smirked.

"Olivier Shay Antiery. What are you even doing in my house?" Rabbit muttered angrily. She noticed that gazelle's illegal modified tranquilizer gun was lying on the desk just beside him. If she didn't knew him better she'd assume it would take him more than glimpse of an eye to reach it and shoot her if he needed to. She also knew him well enough to know there would be no such need.

"Just figured out I would pay a visit to my old friend and congratulate on her success. See how she's doing on new path of life. Maybe offer some advice. But before that, please put the knife away. I'll feel a tad more comfortable when you do."

"Why should I?" The rabbit asked. "You were the one that messed Max up yesterday, weren't you?" She guessed. "I should arrest you."

"That pred? It was just a scratch. Besides, he deserved it, rushing so recklessly and all. I practically made him a favor, teaching him a lesson. I could have just killed him, you know?" The gazelle shrugged carelessly.

"Nonetheless, you assaulted an officer and you're involved in a big robbery," she pointed her knife at him.

"Come on, he's alive," Olivier dismissed it. "And it's not really a robbery. We just take from the rich and give to the poor. We're practically Robin Hoods of Zootopia, Kay."

"You stole a painting worth millions," Kaylee watched him carefully, still threatening him with a knife.

"We took it from a millionaire. An effing fox millionaire to be precise. I bet he stole way more to get where he is now. He won't even bother if one of his paintings is gone and when we get to sell it, everyone involved and their families will be settled for life! So stop your usual whining and drop the knife," Olivier ordered her.

"No," Kaylee refused.

"OK, we'll do it different way," Gazelle sighed deeply. "Drop the knife or I'm going to disarm you personally and I may break your arm in process. We both don't want it," he demanded, but she remained unfazed. "Listen, if I came here to hurt you, and I have no idea how such a thought would have crossed your mind, a kitchen knife in your drunken little paws would make no difference and we both know it. So drop the act, Kay. I only want to help you," he insisted.

"And maybe for once I don't want your help? Every time you helped me, things only turned to worse," Kaylee electrified him with her sight and he snorted angrily.

"Oh, did they? Let me remind you how I helped you throughout your life. First, I saved you from a bunch of assholes that assaulted you. Was it bad? Then, I convinced you to leave the abusive household the moment you turned eighteen. Not that they gave you a choice anyway. Maybe it was the bad one? I took you in for over a year, until you finished your education. Then I got you a flat and paid two months' rent, even bought you that awesome laptop you dreamt of, so you could perform your IT shtick. You didn't complain. And later, when you'd been fired because that nerdy asshole framed you and you had to pay all that money, not only did I take care of the punk. I offered to borrow you money to live on. But no, you didn't take it…"

"I couldn't take it! I can handle myself!" Kaylee protested.

"Do you? Sorry, I failed to notice! Oh and when you couldn't find the job and had no money for installments, where did you go? To Mr. Big! And then, when you still couldn't find the job, to Jersey, just trying luck with another gangster! And when the time to pay up came, who saved you from icing? Who told you to go to Police Academy to disappear for nine months, so even banks would kindly suspend your installments? Who promised to clear up the mess you caused with Mr. Big and Jersey and actually did this? Was it you? Or maybe the gazelle you're trying to scare off with a kitchen knife?!" Olivier shouted and Kaylee sighed, dropping her weapon. She could argue on what he had just said, but she couldn't deny one thing; he saved her life more than once throughout the years.

"How do you even want to help me?" She asked with surrender.

"I want to help you escape the misery and poverty you're struggling against currently, my dear Kay." He explained.

"How?" She asked and then she understood. "Oh no, no way…"

"Come on, Kay, it's the easiest job of your life. Hopps already trusts you and they're in lead of the case! Just play along, helping them as much as you can but not too much, give seemingly useful traces and provide us with a bit of intel and then, when we sell the picture… boom! We're gonna be rich!" Olivier argued. And then, some thought struck her.

"Wait, was it you to get me assigned to Precinct 1?" She asked.

"My new boss pulled some strings, yes, but you had to prove yourself nonetheless. So, are you in?" he repeated the offer.

"I just became a cop. I will not turn against my friends…"

"Friends?! A bunch of cops?" Olivier snorted and then, laughed. "Where was that bunch of cops when you were crying in the dark alley?! Where was that bunch of cops when your parents kept beating you senseless, where were they when Skooba and Mr. Big came after you?! ZPD doesn't care about another bunny. They have too many of those in Zootopia anyway. And to them you are nothing more, even after you joined them. Of course they will pretend to like you and sympathize with you, but in the end, they will not solve any of your problems. Like the fact that your pay is barely enough to cover the bank installments and rent and it will go on like this for next eighteen years. You have no warm water and barely any food in the fridge. Do you actually think you can carry on like that till you're forty? It's not a life. It is merely an existence," Olivier argued angrily. Just the thought that she hesitated was driving him mad. "And remember, we're doing nothing bad. Taking from the rich, giving to the poor," Olivier pointed at her meaningfully. "No one will be hurt. And if you really want, you can stay with those cops of yours after we're done and they'll never know what happened," he assured. Kaylee sighed deeply and then she realized one thing. Yesterday, she'd have said yes without a second thought. But now, after all the kindness Judy Hopps offered her, she actually hesitated. Maybe she, Nick and all the others, despite Shay's words, would actually care about her? Maybe for once, she could have friends beyond the gazelle?

"I need time to think, Shay." She pleaded.

"Of course. I don't want to push anything. It is your choice in the end, even if I thought that after all these years, you'd trust me," the gazelle said bitterly. "When you make your mind, call this number. Introduce yourself and you'll get clear instructions what to do." He left a business card on her desk. "Remember though, the offer will be due in ten days from now on and the chance will not repeat."

"What money are we talking about?" She asked.

"Half million dollars; you're an important part of this plan. Maybe more, depending on boss. OK, time for me to go. Goodnight, kiddo." He jumped down the desk and walked past her, patting her on head. He was already leaving when Kaylee turned around and called him.

"Shay, wait!" She called and he stopped." I… I always wondered…" rabbit stuttered.

"I'm all ears." The gazelle assured.

"You're… you are what the public calls the bad guys. Shootings, thefts, kidnapping, all this stuff. You probably killed several mammals. And yet… you helped me. Why? Why you saved me in that alley? Why do you keep helping me now, if you could have just left me on my own at any point? You wouldn't even count it as a kill, just… another victim of a big city. There are thousands of rabbits here, one less wouldn't make any difference," she asked.

"I gotta silence the conscience somehow, kiddo." Olivier smiled darkly, as poking at his head. "Besides, from all mammals in this cursed city, you deserve more than the world is trying to sell you. Goodnight, Kay," he said, closing the door. Kaylee went to the desk. Almost two giant pizzas left. Would serve her for at least five dinners. She watched the business card and sighed deeply, hesitating.

Olivier Shay Antiery was the mammal that would appear in dire moments of Kaylee's life to miraculously save her and set on a new path she hadn't anticipated earlier; a path she usually wasn't prepared for and would only end up in need of him again, as she had recently realized, hiding from both mobs and banks in the Police Academy. That's why she was so mad at Olivier's appearing; because as much as she was thankful for his help in the past, she had been absolutely dependent on him and she needed to cut it when she finally could. And now, he was mingling into her life again. Offering her salvation from poverty for which she'd certainly pay. Nonetheless, Kaylee put the business card in her wallet. The choice was yet to be made.


	5. The trail

Chapter 5. „The trail"

Nick hated Mondays like this. It always was an awful day when the big case was on, even when you actually worked on Saturdays to unload it a bit. They had seven questionings scheduled for that morning; wife and sons of Mr. Rouge and four suspects from the National Bank. Thomas Reynolds would luckily come on Tuesday, since he couldn't make it earlier. Or later in the week, as his secretary said.

To save time, they decided that Nick would take care of Mr. Rouge's family and Judy would talk with National Bank employees. It went pretty smoothly for both of them. Around ten, Judy had already talked to Director Spencer and Security Chief's Deputy Orion; neither brought anything new to the case. She was now greeting the third suspect; Fredric Paddington.

"Greetings, Detective Hopps," the bear shook her paw as he took his seat.

"Greetings, Mr. Paddington. And it's Officer, by the way," Judy smiled warmly. Paddington made an excellent first expression; smiling warmly, relaxed and calm, like a mammal that had nothing to hide. Judy already knew it was going to be her third non-problematic conversation that day and, as far as it was supposed to be good news, it bothered her. Someone had to be the snitch, in the end and if it wouldn't be one of the four, it opened a huge list of other bank workers they'd have to verify.

"Your ID, please," she waited as he found his wallet and gave her the card. When she was watching it, he drank some of the coffee from the cheap automat in the hall. He winced with disgust, but said no word, as putting the cup far away. "Thank you." Judy returned the card a few seconds later.

"No offense, but coffee is just awful," Paddington cracked a smile.

"No policeman actually buys it from that automat. There's a much better one at the second floor." Judy smiled back.

"I'll keep it mind, were I ever to come here again," Paddington promised half-jokingly. What a charmer.

"Let's both hope there will be no need to. But back to the subject. You have been a Chief of Security for last four years, if I am not wrong," she checked the files again, even if she already knew them by heart.

"Yes, Mr. Spencer assigned me after the previous one retired. He considered Cedric Orion, former chief's deputy, for the position, but he has no predisposition."

"Could you elaborate on that?"

"He's a beta. Reliable and hardworking, but with no sparkle a leader needs. You've talked to him before, so I suppose you know what I mean," he explained and Judy agreed. She had already spoken with him and Orion was nothing of a leader.

"When did you learn about the break-in, Mr. Paddington?"

"On Monday. Mr. Spencer called me as soon as he learnt about it. It was sometime around... 9 am of Zootopia time. I cancelled the hotel stay immediately and bought a ticket back to the city," He explained.

"And you were on the vacation in…"

"Lake City. It was a second week of my vacation starting when Henry called. I am a chief of security, so I had to return immediately," He explained and then, took a train ticket out of his wallet. "I think it will suffice as a confirmation," he showed it to her. It had his name on it and all its details confirmed his version.

"So it seems. You won't mind if I keep it?" She asked and he shook his head. "So, when did you come back to the bank?"

"On Saturday. I watched the crime scene with Mr. Spencer and questioned some of security workers. I believe you did so as well, though."

"We did. Nonetheless, did you learn something interesting?" The bunny encouraged him.

"One of them, I don't remember who, did tell us something intriguing."

"What was it?"

"Miss Hawkes came to work on Saturday even earlier than usual. She's very punctual; I have to give it to her. She came to the main door and struggled with her purse, trying to find the card for quite a long moment, at least five minutes, until another employee with a card opened it for her. He said it looked like she actually lost it, but didn't want anyone to realize it. Were it not to last so long, it would be an excellent act." Paddington confessed.

"Do you remember the name of employee?" Judy asked.

"Someone with an entrance card. I could find the name if I checked the notes in my office. I'll call you about it later."

"If you could. Speaking of Mrs. Hawkes, I have information that the two of you aren't exactly… getting along." The rabbit watched bear curiously.

"Hawkes is… shifty. As if she always was up to something mischievous. She's overly inquisitive, has a tendency to sneak up on mammals and eavesdrops when given a chance. Oh, and she keeps acting. Whenever I try to point out her fault, she plays an innocent little kit and Mr. Spencer's soft heart lets her get away, no matter what she actually did. Be careful about her. She's an excellent actor. She once even mentioned she attended drama lessons in high school," he warned Judy.

"I'll keep it in mind," she assured. "I've looked into your past and I learnt that back in the high school you've been associated with a coyote named…"

"Charlie Rockfield?! He's still alive? I haven't seen that freak for like fifteen years!" Paddington sounded actually shocked, which didn't really surprise her.

"Yes, he is. Can you tell us about your connections with him?" The bunny pleased. The bear seemed very awkward about it.

"Well, he was… what you call a cool kid back in the school. Not the brightest light bulb in a room, but he was sly, cocky, stood up to teachers and even played a guitar. He was much younger than me, but I admired him, so I started hanging out with Charlie. We did some wrong things and police caught us twice or thrice. But then we had some quarrels and stopped talking to each other. I parted with Rockfield, went for a healthier environment and forgot about the whole thing," he explained.

"So you have no contact with him anymore?"

"Not at all. I assumed he was dead or in prison with the way he carried around." The bear said.

"I can imagine why," Judy agreed. They talked for fifteen minutes more, although it didn't bring up anything helpful to the case. Paddington was already ready to leave when she asked him for one thing more.

"Could you show me your entrance card to the bank?" She pleased.

"Of course. May I ask, why?" He asked, as handing it to her.

"A standard procedure. We check everyone's," she said, taking it. She watched the card and checked if it matched what they had in the database from Henry Spencer. She didn't notice anything strange about it, so she returned it to the bear. "Have a nice day, Mr. Paddington." She wished him.

"You too, Detective Hopps. Good luck on the case." He bided her and left. The rabbit sighed deeply. That was the third questioning of her day, but probably the first one bringing out anything new. Paddington seemed trustworthy. He spoke clearly and without a second thought, sounding very sincere. On the other hand, Nick sounded very sincere when buying the Jumbo Pop. If she learnt anything that time, it was that appearance proved nothing. She's been thinking about it, when someone knocked at the door.

"How did it go?" Nick asked, as bringing her a hot coffee. She accepted it gladly.

"Paddington claims Hawkes behaved suspiciously on Saturday, as if having lost her card but trying to hide it. He also claims he only knew Charles Rockfield in high-school. He seemed genuinely surprised to hear he was both alive and not in the prison. Nothing interesting from Orion or Spencer." She gave him a summary of last questioning.

"Do you believe Paddington?"

"I have no reason not to. We'll talk with Hawkes and then start thinking. You're done with Rouges, right?"

"Yes, I just finished talking with his younger son. Nice young fella, although he couldn't help at all. None of them really could, unfortunately. They don't recall anyone suspicious; neither have they remembered telling anyone about the painting or its location. That's a dead end."

"There always are some dead ends." Judy noticed. And then, her phone rang. She picked it up and listened to the speaker. A few seconds later she thanked and finished the call. "Aveline Hawkes is waiting by the dispatch. I'll pick her up."

"I'll wait here." Nick settled himself in the seat comfortably. The bunny walked down to dispatch. There saw a young, a bit lost vixen. Her jacket and long skirt were simple but elegant. Judy had to admit she was not only pretty, but also cared about her appearance a lot, even when she was nervous like now. The vixen was grasping her purse firmly, barely listening to Clawhauser, as she was looking around.

"Miss Hawkes?" Judy called her. The vixen involuntarily looked up only to realize it was a rabbit in front of her. She laughed awkwardly.

"Oh, Detective Hopps, I presume. Sorry, I was a bit late. My Lily is feeling awfully today and I hated leaving her only with her grandparents. Oh, don't get me wrong, they'll take care of her just fine, it's just I'm her mother and… you surely understand."

"I do, Miss Hawkes." Judy assured. "You seem a bit stressed."

"I don't have good memories from ZPD, but you probably know that already." The vixen tried to laugh it off. They walked into the questioning room and Hawkes' eyes immediately locked on Wilde. She was staring into his eyes for several long seconds. When he stood up to shake her paw, she didn't break eye contact for even a blink.

"Officer Nicholas Wilde." He introduced himself, sort of tongue-tied. Nick Wilde actually tongue-tied! Something in Judy screamed in alert. Nick she knew always had some clever remarks and yet the moment that vixen entered the room he was speechless, even if it lasted for only few seconds.

"A… Aveline Hawkes." The vixen mumbled and took her seat smiling at him beautifully. She was ogling him and Judy watched her partner carefully. He wasn't as obviously enamored with her as she seemed, although he was… intrigued. This realization was bringing out of the bunny some amusement… and other feelings she definitely wasn't proud of.

"So Miss Hawkes, when did you learn about break-in?" Judy asked, unlocking vixen's eyes from the other fox for a few seconds.

"Oh, it was on Friday morning. Mr. Spencer called me in the morning and I wanted to go to the bank, but my Lily was very ill. I called Mr. Spencer with explanation and he said he didn't mind it. Mr. Spencer was always very good to us." Hawkes spoke to Nick. She was staring at him again and he seemed not to mind it at all. Judy could have as well been in a different room to her apparently, Hawkes'd give her as much attention.

"Could you elaborate on that?" Nick pleased. Aveline Hawkes hesitated, but only for second. The bunny could bet that if she were to ask, Hawkes wouldn't be so eager to answer.

"You see… when I turned out to be pregnant, I was at my life's bottom. With no stable income, no money, stuck in toxic environment, clueless who the father could be and without a chance for proper job with my history. Until I met him, that is. Mr. Spencer saw that I really meant to change and he helped me out. He gave me the job and supported me when I and Lily were in troubles. He is her godfather, actually. When Mr. Spencer gave me job as his deputy, it was fulfillment of my dreams. Funny how small things can feel big once you're at the bottom. Isn't it, Officer?" She noticed.

"Truly, it is." Nick agreed. He eyed Judy, but whatever he expected wasn't the slight smile she was giving him.

"What?" He asked soundlessly. Judy gave him sight saying 'Get a room, you two' and he actually looked embarrassed for a split of a second. He chuckled to cover it. The vixen was staring at them both now, a bit confused.

"Did I say something wrong, Officers?" Hawkes asked carefully.

"No, absolutely not," Judy assured. "You mentioned you were stuck in a toxic environment. You cut them off as soon as you started job in the bank, I believe?"

"A bit earlier, but yes, I have no contact with them and I definitely don't want any, now that I made things work out." The vixen explained. She was still staring at Nick, although not as insolently as before.

"And who were this environment?" The fox asked.

"Average lowlifes. No one really worth mentioning." She explained.

"Names like Rockfield or Antiery ring any bells?" Nick guessed.

"Rockfield… probably heard the name, but I can't recall it. Was it some wolf?"

"Coyote," Judy corrected her.

"Um… No, nothing. Can't really tell," the vixen shrugged helplessly.

"Back to the case, you learnt of break-in on Friday. Did you notice anything suspicious before or later?" Judy wondered. The vixen started thinking intensively.

"No… Oh, yes. Cedric Orion, the deputy chief of security, noticed they had no feedback from one of the cameras. It was partially aimed at the entrance to the vault. Paddington ordered to fix it immediately. He's a perfectionist and wouldn't bear such a malfunction in his security system. Cedric didn't have enough time that day to invite Dogma Security, they visit always take very long and we are required to follow a certain protocol whenever an outer company accesses our security system, even if they were the one to install it. Anyway, I told Cedric to call them on Monday. This camera is aimed poorly anyway; you can hardly see anything there," she explained.

"Does Mr. Paddington know about it?" The bunny asked.

"I doubt it. We'd have a fight over it otherwise," the vixen refused. "He really doesn't like me and as much as I hate to admit it, the feeling goes both ways."

"Tell us a bit more about you and Mr. Paddington," Nick suggested.

"He's overambitious perfectionist. He points out every single of my small mistakes even though he knows I am director's deputy for barely three months. I think he's envy that he didn't get the job. The rumor says he applied too, but Henry turned it down. Mr. Henry Spencer, I mean. He often stood up for me when Paddington got angry. It's hard to argue with him then, an infuriated bear is quite… intimidating. I believe you can relate," Mrs. Hawkes noticed and both of them nodded, agreeing.

"So you fought with him mostly over your mistakes," Wilde summed up.

"Yes. It's hard to point any faults to Paddington, especially when he usually keeps everything to himself. I sometimes try to check his job, but he only gets angry and claims I'm wasting both my and his time."

"Could you tell us about your Thursday morning?" Judy asked and Hawkes watched her a bit confused.

"Is it anyhow connected to the case?" The vixen seemed a bit defensive now.

"It might be. Could you?" The bunny insisted.

"Of course, sorry. On Thursday I came unusually early. Lily was going on a kindergarten trip and we were supposed to bring children a bit earlier than always. I was at bank around 8, when first employees come. We open at 10. Since usually others come even earlier, I hardly ever need to open the back door with card and the code. That day though, I was first so I had to, but I had some problems with finding it, the card, I mean. The purse might not seem big, but it contains a lot. Anyway, I was struggling with it until Darius Jackson from security came and opened it for me with his own card. Later I went to my office and started replying the emails that came on the last evening. I was doing it till around noon, not leaving the office at all, if I remember night." She recalled.

"Could you show us the card?" Judy pleased.

"Of course. If I find it, that is," Aveline Hawkes cracked a warm smile and Nick returned it. The bunny watched her partner's back. Was it just her or was his tail wagging?

The vixen put her purse on the table and started searching for the card. She first checked her wallet, but as she made sure it wasn't there, put it aside and started taking things out. It actually took her quite a while, because as little as it was, that purse really had everything; starting with house keys and ending at "Fox Repellent" pepper gas.

"It's the cheapest reliable one," Aveline apologized to Nick when she took it out and he just shrugged, not really minding. The vixen found the card finally, hidden in a small pocket on the side.

"Not the safest place to hold it," the bunny noticed.

"I know, it's just…" She stopped in half of sentence as handing bunny the card. She was staring at it, terrified, but it was already too late. The vixen gave it up, although they could see how badly she wished she had never found it.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked, confused.

"It's a…" The vixen mumbled.

"A fake. Check the logo; it's colored a bit differently. The number seems fine, but the chip is a bit off too," Judy pointed out and fox nodded. There was no doubt about it. Nick raised his sight at terrified vixen. She was probably wishing the ground would swallow her up.

"Ma'am, can you explain this?" The fox sighed deeply and put the card in front of her. It was at that moment the bunny realized how awfully her partner felt about it. He did see himself in that vixen. In many ways, their stories were the same. But now…

"It's not mine," Hawkes muttered weakly.

"That we know. Please tell us something we don't," Nick suggested. He sounded really nice and soothing, but his sight gave her no hope, if she had no excuse.

"I… I don't know… Someone must have taken it from me… Officer, please. I didn't do it. I wouldn't…" She begged. Nick took a deep breath.

"Miss Hawkes. The burglars entered using an employer's card and they knew the code. Receiving the card number that opened the door will happen no sooner than tomorrow, since that data is for some reason well-hidden and it appeared to be a challenge even for Crane, but I can bet it will be yours, won't it?" He asked.

"If my card is gone, I suppose yes. But I'd never…"

"Since you can't explain how you got the fake card and what happened with the original, it is enough proof to have you arrested and prosecuted. You have an obvious motive; money," Nick muttered emotionlessly.

"I didn't do it! Mr. Spencer helped me so much; I'd never do such a vile thing to him! Not when I have to look after Lily!" Aveline protested. "From all mammals, I thought you'd see me for who I am, not what I am!" She shouted. Nick smiled weakly.

"I never said I will arrest you, Miss Hawkes," Nick assured so encouragingly it dumbfounded the vixen. "Could you tell me when was the last time you used your card to open the door?" He asked. The vixen stared at him for a few seconds, not expecting this. She probably thought she'd be cuffed at that point.

"Three weeks ago, maybe four, I… think? Does it change anything?" Hawkes asked carefully.

"It was long enough for everyone to know you pretty much never use your card, am I wrong?" Nick guessed and Judy, confused at first, was already following him.

"Yes, I think. What are you getting at, Officer?"

"You'd have to be extremely scatter-brained to hand us a fake card if you knew what it was. You'd rather pretend that you can't find it. And while at this moment everything seems to fit theory that you assisted burglars, I don't see a reason it wouldn't fit a theory that someone is trying to frame you." He explained.

"You mean…"

"You are not under arrest, Miss…" Nick huffed, as the vixen jumped to him over the table and hugged him strongly, knocking him out of the chair. They fell on the ground together and Hawkes quickly got up, helping him stand up.

"I'm so sorry! I am so, sorry, Officer, I just…" She dusted his uniform and tail with paw hurriedly and, when he was clean, hugged him again. "Thank you, Officer. Every single cop I've met before would just put me into a cell if they had proof like this." She thanked him, releasing him after quite a moment. Judy watched whole the scene silently, with her paw more than once nearing the tranquilizer.

"It's really nothing, ma'am. I'm just doing my job." Nick said, a bit awkwardly.

"No, you are not. You do not seek preps, like all the cops that would just assume it was me. You seek truth, Officer Wilde."

"Don't think I just forgot about your card, Miss Hawkes. I am keeping it," Nick warned her. It wasn't like the suspicion was gone.

"Obviously, but I believe you will find out who's behind it," she assured. With that, they had no more questions to ask and thanked Hawkes for coming. The vixen walked back to her purse and packed it. "I should be going then. Goodbye, Officers," she bided them farewell as crossing the doorstep. Then she stopped and turned back at them.

"Once again, thank you, Officer Wilde." She kissed Nick on the cheek and, before he could say a word, she was already gone. Wilde, a bit dumbfounded, was staring at her red tail, waving gently with each her step as she disappeared at the staircase.

"Can you feel the love tonight…" Judy sang quietly and Nick chuckled, finally releasing himself from vixen's charm.

"Oh, shut it!" He rolled his eyes with amusement.

"That was really nice of you, you know. It's just like she said; most would have just arrested her and we both know you didn't treat her like this because she enamored you. Or at least, not only." Judy noticed.

"Putting an innocent fox in jail won't fix anything. And if she really is behind it, we will arrest her sooner or later. And knowing we're onto her, she might commit a mistake," Nick replied.

"Most would prefer her to wait in a cell, though, even if it could get her fired. You see yourself in her, don't you?" Judy guessed and he nodded, but didn't mean to elaborate on it. "What if she's actually guilty?" She wondered.

"Then I'll finally admit I grew soft. We still will have to wiretap her, just in case your worries are true."

"And Paddington. If we assume she's being framed, he's an obvious pick." Judy noticed.

"Orion and Spencer too, even though the former isn't the type and I can't imagine the motive for latter. Chief might be making a problem about them, though. Not enough proof," Nick added.

"Better safe than sorry. I wonder, does Barnes have any case going at the moment?"

"I don't think so. Why?"

"We'll need two officers to follow Paddington while we will be following Hawkes. The wiretap won't be enough. And I bet Barnes would be glad if Max got a task both safe and involving a big case." Judy explained.

"I agree. Let's report to the chief, then." Nick suggested.

* * *

It went unusually smoothly with the chief. He agreed to wiretap all four suspects and assigned Barnes and Reynolds to assist their case. The sheep and wolf didn't mind at all, Max was actually excited he was involved in the big case again. He probably didn't realize how boring job it would be to sit in the car, listening to wiretap and following the bear on his usual day. Having taken care of it, Nick and Judy returned to their box to write reports from their questionings and see for themselves what their respective partners learnt. When they were done with it, it was sometime around half past two, which meant they were nearly late for another of their today's scheduled meetings; this time with Theodore Wellington, the curator of Sahara Square Art Gallery and supposedly the only mammal that knew Jackson Haddock's true identity. They arrived at the place just before three o'clock and approached the reception. From there, they were guided to curator's office, located on the first floor, above most of the exhibits. Judy knocked at the door signed _Theodore Wellington - Sahara Square Art Gallery Curator_.

"Please come in," invited them old-sounding, male voice. Officers walked in, looking around carefully. They found themselves in spacious room with huge windows behind the curator's desk; being aimed at the southern-west, they gave plenty of light for the most of the day. On the walls, if there were no fancy wooden shelves filled with books and documents, there'd hang reproductions of baroque paintings. They could hear gentle piano melody coming from the back and probably wouldn't be too surprised to see a one in there. The desk itself fit the style as well, not only heavily ornamented by the design, but also covered with some peculiar gismos of mostly unknown to them destination. The curator himself with his hand-tailored suit, monocle on his left eye and his cylinder hat on the desk, filled the room just perfectly. The old gazelle watched two of his guests curiously.

"Ah, Officers Wilde and Hopps! Right on time!" He shot up from his chair and approached them surprisingly lively for a seventy-year-old he was. He kissed Judy's paw and then, shook Nick's paw firmly. He noticed that the fox was staring at his suit. "Do you recognize it, Officer Wilde?"

"I think so. My father made it," he noticed, quite surprised.

"Indeed. The last suit from Suit-o-pia and I was the lucky mammal. Your father was a true artist, Officer Wilde, and I cherish this suit dearly," the curator assured and Nick had to give it to him; for a one having over thirty years, it seemed in exceptionally good state. He couldn't of course know that Wellington wore it only for what he considered special occasions, like today.

"But, where are my manners! Please, sit down, while I make some tea for the both of you!" He showed them the seats by his desks and went to a small side table. He switched on an electric kettle, the only thing that didn't match the room style and was thus well hidden from guest's sight. He prepared three tea cups and when the water boiled which happened suspiciously quick, he poured it. He then walked over to the desk, putting the metal tray on the desk. Both officers reached for their teas, served in a cup much fancier than Mr. Rouge's ones. Curator hid the tray, as he put the tea before himself and smiled warmly.

"Now, we can talk. How could I possibly help you, officers?" He wondered.

"There has been a theft of Jackson Haddock's painting Number 3…" Nick started.

"Oh, horrible!" The curator expressed his concern theatrically.

"We're looking for the motive and believe that true identity of Jackson Haddock could help establish one other than money," the fox explained.

"Oh, that's… shame. I unfortunately can't reveal it to you," the curator refused politely.

"Why?" Judy wondered.

"Because I gave promise to Haddock. And besides, they never used their real name in front of me. Jackson Haddock. That's how I was supposed to refer to them," Wellington explained, careful enough not to even release sex of the mysterious painter unintentionally.

"But it's about…" Judy wanted to protest.

"I am sorry, Officer Hopps. Jackson Haddock, a great artist, shared their secret with me trusting that I'd not spread it any further and I don't see how it could help your investigation," the curator refused politely, but firmly.

"Someone could have stolen Haddock's painting for personal motives. If we knew who Jackson really was…"

"I am sorry, Officer. In this, I cannot help you. I didn't know their name for myself."

"But if you shared their age, race, sex, or just…" Judy insisted.

"I cannot help you," Wellington refused once again.

"Could you tell us at least if Haddock's really dead?" Nick asked. The curator hesitated.

"I believe them to be," he replied after a while. "I haven't heard from them since they presented me with Number 12."

"Was it right before its showing in the gallery?" Wilde wondered.

"Not too long before showing it," Wellington agreed.

"And did they bring those pictures to you here, or…"

"Oh, no. Always to my house and always at the night. You know, for the sake of discretion," the curator explained. "I still live in the same apartment, before you ask. And I could invite you there, but…"

"Of course," Nick agreed. After ten years, searching the flat would be completely in vain. No, they had to get to it from the other side. Nick watched Judy and she nodded. They wouldn't learn more in here.

"Thank you for the time you sacrificed for us," she said, as lifting herself from the chair.

"It's been a pleasure. If you recalled anything, not even seemingly related to the case that you could share with us, please call the ZPD," Nick suggested.

"Of course, I will. Goodbye, Officers and goodbye!" The curator bided them and the officers smiled in reply. When they got back to the car, Judy sighed with annoyance.

"Well, now that was waste of time," she noticed.

"Most likely. I mean, we could check city morning in front of Wellington's house, if there existed any fifteen years ago, and look for some clues," Wilde suggested and they shared a skeptical look.

"A dead end?" Judy stated.

"Yup," Nick agreed, as they headed back to the station; they still had plenty of paperwork on their heads before the evening.

* * *

It was sometime around the 5 pm and nearly the end of today's paperwork when Judy's office phone called.

"Officer Hopps on the phone." She said automatically, putting the reports aside.

"Thomas Reynolds here. Hello, Officer." The speaker introduced himself.

"May I be of any help?" Judy asked, quite surprised by this call.

"I think it works opposite way this time. I wanted to let you know that I won't be able to come to ZPD tomorrow. So, not to prolong the investigation, I'd like to invite you to my mansion for, let's say... Half past six, today?" Reynolds suggested with such a confidence it annoyed even Judy.

"We aren't a pizza delivery, sir. You can't just order us for an evening." She replied, unamused. Nick would be occupied with his friend from the darker part of the town at the time and she wouldn't want to visit the millionaire alone. Thomas Reynolds just chuckled to it.

"Well, in a way both you and they serve the city. I am a very busy wolf, Detective and I won't have time in following days. And honestly, both of us want to get over with it as fast as we can, right?" The millionaire noticed. "So, half past six, you know the address, I believe. Please don't be late." And, without a farewell, he hung up. Judy huffed angrily.

"What an arrogant, spoiled…" The bunny muttered angrily.

"Well, you had no plans for evening anyway." Nick smirked. He probably heard whole the conversation. Judy rolled her eyes.

"I suppose. I'll take the police car."

"I am not taking it or uniform anywhere near 'Fox's Den', Carrots. I wouldn't make it to the door if I came there like that." Nick reminded her. "It's been a while since we worked alone. When was the last time?"

"First Skooba case and your famous cement shoes." Judy reminded him.

"Oh, that actually explains why we don't separate anymore." The fox smirked. "We're done with the reports, aren't we? I should get myself changed for the evening."

"I'll stay here; maybe I'll find anything useful." The bunny decided. Nick stood up from his chair and waived her.

"Alright then, see you tomorrow! Call me when you're done."

"Sure thing. See you tomorrow." She smiled to him and then, he was already gone. Judy sighed deeply staring at her phone. She hesitated for a moment and then picked it up and called Max. If anyone knew something about Thomas Reynolds, it would be his firstborn, right?


	6. The likes of us

Chapter 6. "The likes of us"

Nick parked his car just by the pub and stared at it for quite a moment before leaving the car. He hadn't been to Fox's Den for at least four years. Even when he wasn't a cop, he rarely appeared in a place where gangsters often conducted their shady businesses. At least two mammals that would love to see the fox dead were its patrons which only discouraged him even more from this otherwise attractive place. He slipped inside realizing it didn't change at all and spotted Jason Ori immediately just where he expected him to be; by the table in corner where no one would probably hear them. Not bringing too much of attention, he took his seat by his contact's table. Jason Ori was a black panther in early fifties with paws covered in scars and toothy grin that made even predators creep. He greeted Nick with it actually and fox almost didn't shiver imagining those teeth closing at his throat. The feeling was even stronger after the case of Manchas.

"I'll be damned. It really is you, Slick Nick. Charlie Rockfield claimed he watched you sinking like a rock in the Bayou Bay. Given I haven't seen you in the news for a while…" The panther noticed, surprised to see the fox even if they talked just yesterday.

"We both know Rockfield never excelled in finishing his job. That's why he was just Skooba goons' driver." The fox replied. "It's been years, Jason. How you've been?"

"Good, good. Business goes smoothly and after Blues took Skooba out, things quieted down in here. Since I got your call I asked around a bit and it looks like Skooba really was your job, by the way," Jason noticed with surprise, as taking a big gulp of beer.

"It was," Nick confirmed.

"I also heard you actually broke Skooba's arm during the arrest," the panther noticed and fox nodded again. "This one intrigued me. How would a tiny fox break water buffalo's arm?"

"With a car," Wilde replied tersely and Jason burst out with a laugh.

"Police brutality," panther's tone was amusement mixed with indignation.

"He was very specific about what he'd do to my mother, once given a chance. I only found it fair," Nick explained himself without a hint of shame.

"He threatened Sylvia Wilde? You should have broken his neck, not an arm, Slick," Jason quickly changed his mind. "By the way, how is she doing?" He wondered.

"Just fine. She sends her best wishes and invites you for a blueberry pie on Wednesday."

"Blueberry pie, you say? Ha, who am I to refuse to the lady!" Jason gladly accepted the invitation. He and Mrs. Wilde knew each other for at least twenty years and Nick was dying to know how the two of them met. Sadly, neither of them was ever willing to share the story.

"But enough with pleasantries, we're here to talk business, Slick." The panther turned serious now. "I tell you what I know. You will ask all the questions you want and as long as they're about these two I will answer them all. These guys are none of my friends and honestly, it will be better for everyone if someone finally takes the gazelle down. After that, we are even. I won't be your snitch and you will not call me for anything but a beer on a Friday evening. Deal?"

"Are Saturdays fine?" Nick smirked.

"No, on Saturdays I have family time. Sorry, Slick, not only you've grown responsible and all." Jason returned the smile.

"Alright then, let's start with Donovan. I'll be recording the conversation from now on, if that's fine. Noting down would look suspicious here." The fox said and he just shrugged.

"Get me an invitation to court and I'll make a rug out of you." He threatened, smiling in his creepy way that assured him he wasn't lying. "So, Donovan Jacobs. Not a real name obviously, no one really knows the actual one. He's not from Zootopia, came here around ten years ago from abroad. He's a coon, by the way, around mid-fifties. He hides well, knows how to run and generally avoids any fights with both police and gangs. Some mammals tried to mess with him because they thought he was easy money, but they did not end well. You'd better be very careful approaching him. Jacobs has specialized in art theft, pretty much every bigger unsolved case including paintings is probably his job. He has a funny way to operate, though. He loves to dominate. The rumor goes, he prepares the most insolent and cheeky plan and then, performs it perfectly to show that he has an upper hand. Get used to it; Jacobs will make sure to have upper hand whenever he makes a move."

"What does he do with the pictures?" Nick asked. "Do they appear in the black market?"

"No, he's too careful to do it. He probably sells to the millionaires that couldn't get them otherwise and likely has a set list of buyers. Never got in real trouble with any gang. He pays very well, as the rumor goes, so he has snitches everywhere he needs. Probably even in Precinct 1." Jason warned him.

"OK. Do you know what district he operates from?"

"Pretty much any. The rumor says he has plenty of hideouts all over Zootopia."

"You don't know who the buyer for the painting could be, do you?"

"No idea."

"And anything more about his snitches beyond the fact that they exist?"

"Nothing." Jason shook his head.

"Do names Aveline Hawkes or Fredrick Paddington ring any bells?"

"Sylvia mentioned Hawkes once. I heard she renounced her minor criminal career and got a proper job after she got pregnant. Serves her well. Nothing about her involving Donovan. And I never heard of Paddington. Sorry, Slick."

"If this is all you have, I will need to reconsider our deal." Nick warned.

"If you asked half the Zootopia, you wouldn't learn more about him. Donovan himself is invincible. The only way to get to him is by his goons and he has few trusted," Jason explained.

"So, to his goons. Who works with him?" Wilde wondered.

"I don't know about his current team, but six years ago he had a foreigner, tiger named Victor Kree as his right paw, two camels, Ian and Richard Kowalski and some pig siblings. Ah, I don't remember the name now, Maro… Marlowe…"

"Exactly. Joshua and Tilda Morrows. They worked for him back then. But, as you probably heard…"

"Victor Kree went missing five years ago and they found his body three years ago at the bottom of a river in Canal District. Kree had massacred head and fifty pounds of concrete at his feet," Nick recalled. It was a loud, unsolved case that police tried to tie with Skooba's gang, but had not enough proof to do so. "And I think they found those camels with him too."

"Precisely. And the rumor goes, it was Donovan's job, but I don't think you'll be able to prove it," Ori explained.

"Obviously," Nick nodded. "What about Morrows? Do they still work with him?" He wondered; it would fit the camera recordings just perfectly.

"No rumor claims otherwise. I don't know Morrows at all, though. You'll have to gather evidence against them for yourself," the panther warned and Nick shrugged. Just the names were a lot.

"Alright, then. What about gazelle?" Wilde proceeded with the conversation.

"Yes, the gazelle. He calls himself Oliver Antiery, but again it's not a real name. Raised in orphanage, Skooba had his eyes on him since he was around ten. It was thirty years ago. Antiery joined us five years later. Boy was skilled with guns and knives; he soon picked a machete as his favorite. He did all kinds of jobs, killed… plenty mammals. He's clever but sometimes rush and short-fused and I always suspected him to be a sociopath. Oh, and he developed quite a hatred toward us."

"Us? Gangs?" Nick guessed.

"No, Slick. Us." He pointed at thumb at two of them. "Predators. With all the disdain he holds for us, I'm actually surprised he never was involved in any Nighthowler case. Whenever he messed a predator up, he was happy like a kit on his birthday. He had a nasty claw mark at throat since ever and I believe these two are correlated one way or another. I left Skooba ten years ago, so I didn't follow him much, but I know that a year ago he left the gang, literary a few days before you arrested all of them. He did it together with his driver and only friend, I suppose. Charlie Rockfield, the same that claimed to have given you a pair of cement shoes."

"He actually gave me the shoes. He only forgot to push me down the ledge," Nick joked. "Well, Charlie never was the sharpest knife in a drawer," Jason grinned.

"But I thought you just said Oliver hates predators and the last time I checked, coyotes count as such, by the way," the fox noticed.

"Yes, Olivier hates them, but Charlie was one that managed to befriend him. You didn't get to really know him, but it's really hard to hate the guy. Also, if Antiery wanted to leave the gang, he needed him. Olivier might by a good brawler, but fists can't save you from Skooba's fury and Rockfield is a scout; he knows how to vanish. There's been a bounty on him for ten years now and police didn't get near him even once," the panther explained.

"So if Antiery works with Donovan, we can assume Rockfield's there too," Nick guessed. Everything matched, Antiery had a coyote driver.

"I think so. Rockfield really liked Olivier, even though gazelle treated him like a trash for first few years. Until Antiery learnt the coyote could be useful, some claim and I'm willing to believe it." Jason agreed.

"But since Rockfield is so good at vanishing and Antiery sticks with him, we won't be able to catch him either. Or am I wrong?" The fox noticed.

"Perhaps you're not. But I didn't tell you everything. I know this story only from rumors, but there might be a way to get to Antiery," Jason assured excitedly. "He has a soft spot."

"What kind of soft spot?" Nick asked, oppositely to the panther keeping his poker face on.

"And what kind of soft spot could a lonely male nearing his forties have?"

"A girl?" Wilde guessed.

"A girl," Jason confirmed. "She isn't a gazelle though, and obviously not a predator. Some small prey, we figured, but no one really knows exactly."

"So, what's with the girl?"

"Antiery apparently saved her from some thugs sometime around the point I quit Skooba's gang. She was a teenager back then. The rumor says that after she turned eighteen, she got kicked out of family house and lived with Antiery for a while. Later she moved out and tried to live on her own, but fell in debts with some gangsters. I doubt if it was Skooba, though. Maybe my boss, Jersey, I can't really tell. Olivier paid her debts from his own pocket and it was quite a lot of money. After that, she vanished into thin air."

"So Jersey could know who she is," Nick noticed.

"But you're not getting it out of him. And definitely not through me," Ori warned.

"Of course," Nick accepted it. He had no way of getting this sort of information from Jersey.

"Oh, I'd have forgotten, the girl is most likely tech-savvy. Antiery bought her some very expensive laptop several years ago," the panther added.

"Tech-savvy?" Nick watched him curiously.

"Yeah, probably some kind of hacker." Jason confirmed.

"That's something. So, a small female prey with financial problems and assumable IT knowledge. Sounds like someone Antiery actually could get involved in this kind of job." Nick summed up. There were multiple things where such a person would help him and Donovan; the National Bank, hacking into the Leeroy Workshop safe or… ZPD. Suddenly, Nick thought of Kaylee. As far as he knew, she fit Jason's description. She was poor, her family didn't tolerate her and she seemed to have been a loner since ever. He didn't believe she could be the one, though. He could see how honestly happily she accepted all the friends she made in ZPD and he had a feeling she hardly cared about money. If she did, with her skills she could find some fine job in IT branch, not end up in ZPD as a Technical Officer. He had a feeling she wouldn't turn her back on them. Or he really was getting soft.

"Slick, everything alright?" Jason called him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So, I get to the girl. One way or another, she leads us to Antiery and then, to Donovan. Sounds like a plan. Thanks, Jason. Anything more that you could tell me?" He said, slowly lifting himself from the chair.

"That's all I've got. I hope it helps." The panther smiled in his creepy manner. The grin disappeared a second later, though. "Slick, when I told you on the phone you should drop the case, I meant it," he warned him. "Both Donovan and Olivier are professionals. They will not mess around. If they figure out you're dangerous, they might kill you. I bet Donovan did kill Kree even though he was his right hand."

"It's not the first time we face murderers," the fox bobbed his head once.

"It may be the last one, though."

"I'll be fine, mom." Nick smirked.

"Yeah, sure. Just remember not to ever engage Antiery in a fist fight. Shoot him with your darts if you can. If you can't, run for your life." Seeing that Nick wanted to protest, he interrupted him. "I mean it. You're a born talker. If it's possible to talk yourself out of situation, you will. He, on the other hand, is a born brawler. If he can beat his way out of situation, he will. A fox and a bunny with no darts stand no chance against him. Not even you and Hopps," Jason warned him deadly seriously.

"I'll be careful," Nick stood up from his seat. "Thanks, Jason," he offered a paw and panther shook it firmly. "Do you know any other Donovans' goons? Some small mammal, perhaps?"

"Sorry, no idea who else works for him now. There used to be two wolves I think, but I don't know the names either. Can't help you more than that, Slick."

"It's fine. I guess that will be all, then," Nick assured.

"Perfect. So, what would you say for a beer on Friday? I'll be there with our old friends in that pub south of Little Rodentia," Jason offered. Nick hesitated, but nodded.

"Sign me up. If job were to keep me from going there, I'll call you. See you around, Jason."

"See you, Slick." The panther bided him farewell and fox headed to the exit. No one even glanced at him as he was closing the door behind and got back into the car. He checked his phone and texted Judy with gazelle and coyote's names and suggesting calling him once she'd be done. Sitting at driver's seat, he had this awkward feeling that he was being followed. He brushed it off though, started the engine and headed for his home. It was time to get some rest.

* * *

Despite Max's advice to ignore the invitation and tell his father to come to ZPD himself, Judy drove under Thomas Reynold's mansion in Tundratown sometime around 7 pm, just after she got a text from Nick. Being half an hour late on purpose was ridiculously childish and Nick would laugh at her if he knew, but the way Reynolds invited her really annoyed the bunny. She parked the police car at driveway right before mansion's front. It was white as snow surrounding it and absurdly huge; the row of ornamental columns at the front was at least twenty meters high. To see their tops, Judy had to look up to the sky. Even the door was enough for an elephant.

Whether she liked it or not, the bunny had to admit that monumentality of the building was overwhelming. She hopped up a bit too high for her marble stairs and the moment she was to jump for the door knob, it opened suddenly. A servant, young horse, invited her in without a word. The bunny looked around, a bit confused. Marble and gold surrounded her. Right above her was hanging a crystal chandelier that was probably worth more than her annual pay. Everything felt so… pompous.

"Officer Hopps!" Someone called her and she saw the wolf standing atop of representative staircase, leaning against gilded railing. He was wearing pitch black elegant trousers, and checked blue shirt with rolled up sleeves. Gold watch of estimated five digit value was shining at his left forearm.

"Welcome to Reynolds family residence!" He waved his paws theatrically, showing her his mansion proudly. He lived for such an act, it seemed.

"Mr. Reynolds," Judy replied, as he walked down the stairs slowly, passing by modern paintings hanging on the wall; two of them she even recognized from school books.

"You have come late," he noticed in a condescending manner. Even though his smile seemed kind, she clearly saw that he was looking down on her, a poor farm girl that came to Zootopia only to run around catching thieves, while he probably spent her monthly pay on daily basis.

"Sorry, sir. Despite popular opinion, ZPD has no 'free pizza if late more than a quadrant' policy," she replied harshly and he fake laughed, as he stopped just before her, so close she had to perk her head up to keep eye contact.

"My apologies, Officer Hopps, I keep forgetting. Both pizzerias and police serve Zootopia in quite a similar degree, if you asked me," he replied mockingly. She could see now what Max had warned her about. Thomas Reynolds was the alpha; he loved to dominate. He meant to overwhelm her from the very moment she walked inside and probably despised her just for the fact she didn't succumb to it immediately.

"I beg to differ," Judy protested through clenched teeth.

"Of course, you do. But, let's not stand in the hallway. Please follow me." he suggested and guided her around the mansion. The wolf walked so fast she almost had to run to catch up with him.

"Let us be honest, Officer Hopps, while your work is more dangerous, both you and pizzerias share one thing; you help the poor. The mammals of success can handle their problems themselves," he explained to her and Judy barely stopped herself from huffing angrily.

"If it were true, I wouldn't be standing here," the bunny noticed.

"Oh, you mean you're helping Rouge? He's not exactly in my league, Officer. He is rich, but doomed to failure within a decade with his current attitude."

"You mean the cheek still burns?" Judy asked. She could see a mark Mr. Rouge left him. "Sir?" She asked mockingly after a few seconds, adding insult to the injury. Reynolds laughed aloud. Again, it was as fake as polyester and its only point were most likely to hide frustration. They were now walking by a window from which Judy could see a huge swimming pool in wolf's garden.

"You're wasting your talents as a police officer, Officer. With that tongue of yours, you'd make quite a politician. Although you might not hold them in high esteem. You did arrest first two mayors of Zootopia you met within three months." He recalled, leading them into what she assumed to be his office. He settled himself in comfortable armchair behind probably antique oak desk. He offered the bunny a chair high enough for her to be able to sit on it and still see the wolf without looking up too much.

"Would you like something to drink? Some wine, perhaps?" The wolf offered.

"I've come here by a car."

"Oh, no one will check a police officer, will they?" He suggested, but seeing her face, changed the offer. "Or I could get two drivers, one to take police car to ZPD, the other to drive you home."

"I'm on duty, sir." The bunny reminded him.

"Then maybe something non-alcoholic, Officer? Name a drink and I promise you I have it here." He suggested.

"An orange juice." She asked simply. She would ask for carrot juice, if she didn't know he'd kill her with laughter. The wolf pressed a button of intercom on his table.

"Please get Domaine De La Romanee-Conti Grands Echezaux, vintage 1964 and a single glass for me. And some fresh orange juice for Officer Hopps." He ordered, saying her name the way you imagine nobility to have spoken word 'plebeian' back in XV century. He released the intercom button and turned at the bunny. "You come from the Bunny Burroughs, don't you, Officer Hopps? The accent, though barely noticeable, gives it away." Judy didn't even twitch, although internally she groaned in pain. She had been just labeled as a farm girl in wolf's eyes. If she hadn't been from the start, that is. It's not that she was ashamed of her origins. It's just that she couldn't stand him looking down at her because of it.

"I am. We are not here to talk about my home, though," she answered. She really wished she had Nick here now. He'd talk wolf down with ease.

"No, of course not. You've come here to ask about my connections to Mr. Rouge and his infamous painting. Well then, I am all yours." He suggested. The moment Judy opened her mouth, door opened behind her and two servants walked in with drinks. They put them on the oak desk and poured them into glasses; a fancy wine glass for Reynolds and a simple one for the bunny. Then, they left without a word.

"Alright, Mr. Reynolds. You're very fond of modern art, aren't you?" She started with stating the obvious; on their way here she saw at least thirty paintings.

"Yes, yes I am. Some claim that art these days is nothing more than five-year-old's doodles and crisis of the artists, but I find them intriguing. Artists are the conscience of their times; the zeitgeist. You look at the piece of art that seemingly makes no sense. But if you stare long enough in it, you gradually discover all the new meanings, all the interpretations. Surprisingly many artists these days believe what former mayor Lionheart loved to repeat; that anyone can be anything," the wolf explained.

"You don't seem to believe it, though." Judy guessed and he laughed.

"You won't be a millionaire or a CEO ever in your life, Officer, just the way I will not be a pizza boy. We never were meant to be. We do have a choice, but it's usually limited. Sometimes non-existent," Reynolds told her condescendingly.

"You're a fan of Haddock and his work?" Judy decided not to dwell on that.

"Yes, he was a genius of our time. Except for numbers 3 and 8, I have all his paintings. Rouge, that ignorant, never could see it for what it really stands for and kept it in safe. Ha! Serves him right someone stole it." The wolf commented, half-emptying his glass. Judy hesitated and reached for the juice.

"Why are you so fascinated with his work?" She asked and sipped some of it. It was probably the best orange juice she had in her life, she had to admit.

"Because Haddock's a genius, like I said."

"So much that you'd want them all?" Judy insisted.

"I like them. I want them. I'll have them. That's the way I am, Officer," Reynolds explained.

"Did you know Haddock personally?" She asked, but failed to notice any nervous tic. She honestly expected a one.

"No one really did," Reynolds shrugged it off. "Not even me, as much as I'd wish to." he told her with such a tone that Judy realized there was no point dwelling on it.

"Could you tell me about your dinner with Mr. Rouge on 7th May?" She changed the subject.

"Oh, if I have to." The wolf agreed. "I invited Rouge to "Diarmuid's", my favorite place. We were to talk business and so we did. I treated myself to some wine, while Rouge passed on it; he claimed he didn't like being buzzed in the public, but I have no idea what was his true reasoning. Once we agreed on details of upcoming deal, we started talking about art. I was glad to learn Mr. Rouge's fan of it as well, although he prefers more dated paintings. He also said he doesn't buy something he can watch in a museum for free. He sometimes even bought paintings only to donate them to the museums. Silly fox, why to waste several hours on visit to museum when you can have it in your house?" He laughed, emptying the glass and pouring himself some more of wine. Judy sipped her juice and had to admit that it was delightful.

"We argued a lot on it and finally, Rouge mentioned that he had Haddock's Number 3 that he considered selling and I knew I had to buy it. I kept lifting the offer, but fox kept refusing, babbling some nonsense about waste of money. Wasting money is natural to all of us, I claimed and ordered a bottle of "Diarmuid's" finest champagne. I opened it up and poured on the floor to prove my point, but Rouge lost his temper and hit me in the face. I jumped over the table to him, knocked him over and we struggled for a while till waiters separated us. We were asked to leave and so we did. And that would be the story." The wolf explained.

"Did Mr. Rouge mention where he kept the picture?" Judy wondered.

"He said he had it in a safe in a bank, but he didn't mention which."

"Did you tell anyone about this evening?"

"Not about our fight or conversation about the painting."

"Did you contact Mr. Rouge about the picture again?"

"And what would be the point? He refused me once; he wouldn't sell it to me now. No, I figured I'll wait till someone else buys it and then rebuy it." Reynolds replied, again drinking some of his wine. Despite his pace, he seemed as sober as a judge. Judy imagined he was a heavy drinker. "It is a matter of time, after all. Or would be, were the picture not stolen."

"When and how did you learn the painting was stolen?" The bunny asked. It really made her wonder, since the wolf knew it even before she called him for the first time, inviting to the police station.

"Excuse me, Officer, but I wonder, what is the point of this conversation?" The wolf decided not to answer her question.

"Sorry?"

"You heard me. What is the point of this conversation? Because to some time is money, Officer, and we are wasting it now."

"The point is to help locating the stolen safe," Judy explained.

"But you know I despise Rouge and don't want to help him, so I probably will not offer you any useful information, even if I had such. Unless you think I could be behind it and you're trying to get evidence against me." This thought apparently amused the wolf. "Do you think you could possibly get me imprisoned?" He asked teasingly.

"If you were behind it, I don't see a reason why," the bunny confirmed harshly and he laughed aloud, almost spilling his wine.

"This pen of yours is a voice recorder too, am I wrong? Can I have it for a while?" He pleased. Judy hesitated, but handed her favorite carrot-shaped pen to the wolf. She didn't have anything recorded on it at the moment anyway. The wolf examined it for a while and neared to his face, so it would record clearly. Then he pressed the button.

"I, Thomas Ezekiel Reynolds, of my own volition confess that I have hired the thugs to steal safe with Haddock's Number 3 from the National Bank in order to rebuy it from them for a lowered price." He said and finished the recording.

"Sir?" The bunny asked, confused.

"Let's make one thing clear, Officer Hopps. Even if I was guilty and you actually had any proof, you would never manage to arrest me, let alone put in prison. Do you want to know why? Because the moment you'd gather enough evidence for a first police car to appear in front of my house, I would destroy you. I would destroy you, your foxy friend, your family, his family and everyone that will stand for you and you won't be able to do a thing about it. I will buy loyalty of newspapers, lawyers, judges, police officers, mayor and half Zootopia's population, if I have to. And I will not do it all to protect myself. You are no threat to me. No, I will do it only because you annoyed me with your failure to acknowledge the gap between you and me. That's how this world works, my dear. It's not _Anyone can be anything_. It's _The likes of you can be anything the likes of me will allow you to be_. Keep the pen and do whatever you want with it." He said, handing her the pen back. The bunny was staring at the wolf she, as she realized, hated from the bottom of her heart.

"Did I make myself clear?" Reynolds asked.

"Let me make myself clear as well, Mr. Reynolds." Her voice was nice, but wolf acknowledged the fierce sparkles in her eyes. "If I really find enough proof to condemn you, the police will arrive. They will take you to the cell and then, after a fair trial, to a prison. If you try destroying me like you promised, not only will you fail, but you'll also extend your stay in a little cold cell from few years to the remainder of your life. Do you know why? Because not everyone can be bought. Not everyone has a price. Some mammals live for ideas, not money. And those mammals will fight for what is righteous. So hell may break loose, but it will not stop the likes of me from fighting for Zootopia against the likes of you. I acknowledge the gap and I know it is not infinite, Mr. Reynolds. And hence, I can reach for you," she replied firmly and he stared at her with stern expression.

"Oh, and I won't need a testimony of drunk wolf to bring you to justice," she added, hiding the pen. "I will keep it, though, if only to mock you, were you to turn out guilty. Now we are clear, I believe." Judy Hopps jumped down the chair and headed for the door. She knew she had just made a powerful enemy and, oppositely to her first meeting with Mr. Big, she was aware of possible consequences. But she had to do it. Thomas Reynolds condemned and laughed at everything Judy believed in and she was not going to just let it go.

Reynolds pressed the button of intercom. "Officer Hopps is leaving. Please guide her to her car," he ordered, as the bunny closed the door behind herself. For a second, she could see his slight confident smile. A servant appeared from nowhere literary seconds later. He guided her back to the driveway much shorter way now. She sat by the wheel and hid her face in paws. She was tired, frustrated and, first of all, overwhelmed with feeling of helplessness. She meant to make the world the better place and yet she realized how powerless she was against the likes of Thomas Ezekiel Reynolds and their money. And then, she received a text message. It was Max and he wrote just two words: _"Wait up."_

The moment she read it, the main door opened and young wolf ran to her police car. He opened the passenger's door and came inside.

"Hi. Will you mind?" He asked.

"No, but I'm going straight to police station now." Judy warned him a bit too harshly.

"I know, but I left my car there. I can drop you off at your house, so you don't have to bother with the bus." The wolf offered. The bunny just shrugged and left the driveway, joining the pretty much non-existent at the time traffic.

"Are you alright?" Max asked with concern while fastening his seatbelt.

"Yes," Judy assured and realized how terrible liar she was sometimes.

"I heard the conversation in the office. Father doesn't know, but it's quite easy to eavesdrop him in that room." Max explained. "I heard how he threatened you and I wanted to apologize for it. The way he behaves sometimes…"

"It's fine. You told me not to come here and yet I did. I should have seen it coming," the bunny admitted, quite surprised. She certainly didn't expect it. "If I really were to make him my enemy, he would fill his threat, wouldn't he?" She asked after a long moment of hesitation.

"You'd really have to make ground under his feet start slipping. Despite what he told you, he acknowledged you. If not as someone from his league, then at least a possible threat. Zootopia loves you and he knows when he tries going to go after you and Nick, he might trigger an avalanche that would bring down even him. Money can't buy you everything." He assured, smiling warmly. The smile was so sincere Judy realized he didn't just try to cheer her up. He actually meant it.

"Thanks," she returned it.

"Oh, and if he actually tries anything like that, I'll do my best to stop him. I have some influence on him, even if our relations aren't… as good as I'd wish them to be," Max assured.

"He definitely needs a voice of reason." Judy agreed.

"He actually recorded himself on your pen?" The wolf asked with disbelief. Judy took out the pen with one paw and clicked play. They listened to Thomas Reynolds' confession in silence.

"It could cause him a lot of trouble, if you proved him guilty," he noticed with worries.

"It could. But it won't impede your performance, will it, Max?"

"Just don't assign me to anything related with the person ordering this burglary and we'll be fine. Heck, I don't even want to think what happens if he's behind it," the wolf worried. Judy nodded with understanding. As much as he could not approve his actions, Thomas Reynolds was still Max's father and it couldn't be making it any easier for him. For a few minutes they drove in silence until bunny asked him about something that kept her wondering.

"So, this crush of yours that made you join us. Is she on the force?" Judy asked curiously. She was watching the road, so didn't see his expression changing.

"Before she became a cop, we made a deal that I'd only meet her again if I become a Precinct 1's cop like her. She joined the force two years ago, the same year Nicky did," Max said and saw Judy's expression changing. She already knew.

"Autumn. But you know she's…" She slowed down a bit.

"I know." Max nodded and managed to force a smile. "After I rushed for that gazelle, Barnes took me to introduce me to his partners. There I learnt," he explained.

"How are you holding up?" Judy watched him with care, as they stopped at the red light.

"Awfully. I was waiting for this meeting for two years only to learn she was already gone. But I'm still with you, guys. I gave her a promise I'll join you and I'm going to stick to it." He assured, managing to smile. "The light's green." He reminded her and Judy pressed the gas.

"I knew Autumn quite well. She treated me like a plushy and kept failing to notice I hated it." The bunny said and her companion snickered.

"Well, that sounds like her. She had a thing for everything that's small and cute. You ever worked with her?"

"Once. Twice in fact. The first case was nothing; we were assigned to supervise a parade together. But the other time… I owe her."

"What happened?"

"Have you heard of Nick's cement boots?"

"I think Barnes mentioned it at Tom's but no, not really. What was it?"

"When we started dismantling Skooba's gang, I made a wrong call and two gangsters caught Nick. They took him to the harbor and sunk his feet in a bucket of cement, then placed him at the edge of pier and started interrogating. As you know, Nick was quite a talker so he was buying himself time until we finally came. When preps spotted us, they ran for it. One of them pushed Nick, though. Most cops went after preps, but I obviously rushed for my partner. I'm probably the fastest runner on ZPD and even I caught his paw at the very moment he lost balance and fell over. I had him, but he was a fox with huge lump of cement and I was just a bunny. I could barely hold him and he was slipping away. And then, Autumn grabbed him. Together we managed to get him back up. If she were a bit slower, I would have…" The bunny couldn't say the word. Just thinking of it she was feeling sick.

"Lost him." Max finished for her. "That's the way Autumn was. Always making sure everyone's alright. I know they taught us at the Academy that it's better to let culprits away and help partner than go after them and risk his life, but I can imagine Autumn took it very seriously."

"Yes, she did. I owe her awfully a lot. I have no idea what I'd do if I lost Nick…" Judy felt creeps across her body just thinking of it. "I was never given a chance to pay the debt back, though. After her accident I spent whole week in the hospital waiting for her to wake up. She never did, but you must know this story by now." She watched the road blankly for a few seconds.

"She didn't deserve it," Max muttered. "Autumn loved this city just like you. Even if Zootopia's no perfect, she loved it," he said bitterly and longingly. Judy watched him carefully and she knew what he really meant; that he needed someone like her, because personally _he_ hated this city. He hated it for stealing his Autumn away and whatever other reasons he could have.

"I really envy Barnes sometimes for that he got a chance to work with her for so long," the wolf said quietly.

"And how's your work with Barnes?" Judy wondered.

"He's not much of a talker, but I think we're getting along. He seems grumpy, but he's fine. And evening at Tom's fixed everything I messed up on Friday, I think. Speaking of which, what happened between you and Kaylee back there?" Reynolds agreed to change the subject. "I mean, you got her to come back, apologize and accept the invitation, so…"

"My lips are sealed, Max," Judy replied politely.

"Oh, alright. But if I could help her anyhow…" Max offered.

"Tell it her, not me," Judy suggested.

"Oh, sure I… will. Yes. Yes, I will." He agreed awkwardly and saw her grinning.

"What?"

"Nothing, Max." She assured.

"I can see you're smiling. What is it?" He narrowed his eyes inquisitively.

"I'm just a very cheerful bunny, Max." She assured and he rolled his eyes realizing he wouldn't hear the real answer.

"You definitely are." Max agreed. The rumor said that Officer Hopps could be a small furry engine of carnage when required, but he had to give it to her; she was a one cheerful bunny, passing this happiness onto everyone around.


	7. Itching

Chapter 7. "Itching"

Olivier Antiery hated the place their boss assigned them. It was a small flat pretty much underground, located at the brink of Canal District. Everything was damp, cold and stunk with mold. The standard of their place was very low too, nothing compared to what he was used to. Two mattresses, barely any furniture, poorly equipped kitchen and a sorry excuse for a bathroom. They got extra paid for it, but he hated it nonetheless. His friend and partner in crime, coyote named Charlie Rockfield, made it work for himself nonetheless. He could be given a cardboard box and a bridge and he'd still make it work, though, so it stood for nothing.

Olivier was now sitting on the steel safe containing the stolen painting and listening to Charlie playing on his guitar. The gentle notes filling the room were probably the only relief for Olivier in this cursed place. That's why coyote's ringing phone annoyed him so much. Rockfield put the guitar down and picked it up.

"Hey, Jack. What's going on?" He asked. It was Jack Bayes, their own jack of all trades and master of all; tech savvy, clever mammal with good plans, quick reflexes and never-failing intuition.

" _Hi, I followed Wilde like Donovan asked. I'm in Fox's Den at the moment."_

"Wasn't Fox's Den predator-only the last time I checked? How did you even get there, you..."

" _Say the word and I'm biting your face off, Charlie."_ Bayes sounded deadly serious and coyote didn't doubt that he was.

"… _word_ little weed-muncher inside?" Charlie grinned to the phone.

" _Fine, I'll settle for an ear."_

"Hey, I didn't say it!"

" _You literary said the 'word'. I think that counts,"_ Jack pointed out. Olivier let out an annoyed sigh.

"To the point, Bayes," the gazelle said impatiently.

"Yeah, how did you get inside?" Charlie asked. Oh, he was dying to know.

" _I'm from Happytown, I know half the predator population of Zootopia, the owner included. I'm one of theirs and everyone knows it,"_ Bayes explained. _"Now, to the point. Wilde has just started talking to some black panther. He's wide in his shoulders, has awfully scarred right paw. Forty, maybe fifty years old. Has a wedding ring,"_ Jack gave a description.

"Does he have a creepy grin, like he'd want to eat you?" Charlie asked. The description this far did ring a bell.

" _Wait a moment…"_ There were at least ten seconds of only background noises. _"Yes, yes he does,"_ Bayes confirmed. Coyote cursed silently.

"Wilde's talking with Jason Ori." He told Olivier. The gazelle stared at his partner blankly and then agreed that cursing was a proper reaction.

"Tell him to get out of there without bringing attention. We can take it from now. We already know what Ori will tell him," Antiery ordered.

"You heard, Jack?" Rockfield said to the phone.

" _Yes, I'm out. Oh, and call Donovan before doing anything rash,"_ Bayes suggested before hanging up. Olivier and Charlie stared at each other for quite a moment.

"If Wilde got to Ori, it means he knows or will know about us. And probably about Donovan too. Maybe even Morrows as well," Olivier didn't seem too happy about it.

"Damn it, it's no good. We'll need to be way more careful from now on." Charlie noticed.

"Unless… The pub is not so far away. We can wait outside and kill Wilde before he tells others what he learnt. Donovan said these two will be a problem. We could just get rid of one of them now," Oliver suggested, but Charlie, as always, didn't like such ideas.

"I don't know, killing a cop like that will only bring more attention. We definitely can't do it without Donovan's permission. Call him," Charlie suggested and the gazelle dialed their boss. He picked the phone up after the first signal.

" _Antiery? Report."_

"Wilde is now talking with Jason Ori, former member of Skooba's gang, in Fox's Den. He'll probably learn about you, me and maybe Charlie, maybe Morrows too. We could go there and eliminate him before he shares the info with rest of cops. I'll make him vanish," he proposed.

" _No, they will know somebody killed him. There is no need for such acts yet. Both Wilde and Hopps may appear useful to us in the future."_ Donovan decided.

"But you said before…"

" _Patience, Antiery. If you do anything to the cops now, you'll bring even more attention. It won't be just a burglary anymore, but a murder of officer and ZPD treats those very seriously."_

"Is it OK for them to learn about us?" He asked uncertainly.

" _They won't get to me anyway. Rockfield already has a bounty on his head and you are hiding with him. What does it change if they know our names when two out of three are fake anyway?"_

"You're right, boss." Olivier agreed reluctantly. "Did Kaylee Crane call you already?"

" _No. She has time until next Monday."_

"I will remind her. Goodbye."

" _Goodbye,"_ Donovan Jacobs finished the call and Olivier put his phone back into pocket.

"So, no touching them." Charlie seemed relieved for some reason. "You really care about that rabbit of yours, don't you?" He noticed with curiosity.

"It's one and only chance for Kay to make things straight again and she's still hesitating. Sometimes, she's such a moron," Olivier explained with frustration.

"But why do you want her to be the one? Bayes claimed that he could recruit another snitch easily and if I remembered right, Donovan was quite positive about that one," the coyote noticed.

"Because she deserves more than to live in the poverty she does now. Kay is smart and reliable. She works very hard and doesn't give up. Neither her family nor school managed to crush her ambitions and yet, she is struggling for existence. I've been looking after her for past ten years. I helped her, I steered her and I protected her. And when for once, I want to help her out before she falls into troubles, she hesitates!" Olivier shouted angrily.

"You must be furious." Charlie noticed, smiling weakly. He had a certain suspicion of the way gazelle felt toward her, but he knew he'd pummeled to death if he named it.

"You have no idea! And she has those doubts over a bunch of cops that never in her life have or will help her! What idiotism!" The gazelle was mad just thinking about it. "She can stand for herself, but she's awfully ungrateful too."

"But she will call, right?" The coyote guessed.

"Of course, she will. She hesitates because of the nice cops. But she'll realize she doesn't fit in. And the moment she does, she'll call," Olivier assured.

"I really am looking forward to meeting her."

"Why?" The gazelle gave him a suspicious sight.

"Because she's the only one that managed to soften your heart. Back in Skooba's days, everyone was wondering who she was, but you hid her from them very well. It was a very smart move, really. But now, when it's no more gangs, just you and me, I hope I'll get to know her? You met Joanne, after all," Charlie asked. He really was curious of that bunny. Olivier was silent for a moment and then, he smiled.

"Sure thing." He assured. "What are you doing?" He asked, as the coyote was studying safe's controls.

"I've been wondering… It says to enter an 8-digit code, right?"

"So what?"

"So we could just try guessing it." Coyote suggested.

"Jack told us to leave opening safe to Tilda." Olivier noticed.

"Oh, don't tell me you're listening to some self-proclaimed predator now, Ollie," Charlie mocked him. "Besides, doesn't Tilda want to brute force it as well? There's no other way," he argued.

"Sure, do whatever you want." The gazelle shrugged. "Just don't break everything."

"Fine, fine. I'll be gentle." The coyote assured, pressing eight random digits. He heard a short buzzing noise and the screen informed him that the code was wrong. He tried again. The same result. And then again. Olivier sat down, watching him trying to guess the code. He didn't even have a system, just pressed random numbers.

"You really think you can guess it like that? You have hundred millions of combinations, you know?" The gazelle couldn't help smiling at his friend's naivety.

"Oh, shut it. I'll make it work in just a few…" And then, they heard a different buzz. It was longer and higher-pitched. The two of them stared at the safe in disbelief for quite a moment.

"Did you just…" Olivier managed to say.

"I don't know."

"Then just open it, you moron." He told him and coyote tried to lift the door. It didn't even twitch.

"Help me, it must be stuck." Charlie suggested and Olivier stood up. He grabbed the handle too and they were to try opening it, when the gazelle eyed the screen of safe terminal.

"Look here, you moron," he told the coyote. Charlie read the displayed message.

"Ten failed tries. Safe is locked for… 13 days, 23 hours 59 minutes?! What the…" The coyote was staring at it with disbelief. And then, he noticed another message beneath. "Please prepare 32-digit code to open the safe after the lockdown," they stared at it in silence for a moment. "Damn it," he muttered only, turning at Olivier with horror.

"Congratulations, idiot. Try guessing that one," Olivier patted him on back and handing him his phone. "You tell the boss. I had nothing to do with that," he told him and headed for the exit.

"And where are you going?"

"I need a beer. Or four," Olivier explained, putting his jacket on.

"Will you buy me one?" Charlie asked hopefully, but his friend only slammed the door as leaving. "Olivier?" He called, but heard no reply. He looked at the phone and sighed deeply. The sooner he made the call, the better.

" _Rockfield? What is it now?"_

"Boss, you are not gonna like it." Charlie started. Indeed, Donovan didn't like the news at all.

* * *

Max came to ZPD with a huge bouquet of flowers in his paws. He greeted Clawhauser with wave of paw and ignoring his curious sight, he headed to officers' boxes. But before he reached his destination, he fell at one of plenty of his new friends; Kaylee Crane.

"Hi. What are you doing here?" Max wondered.

"Oh, I was just helping Jason with his PC. He managed to virus it quite… severely, so I had to clean things up," the bunny explained, pointing with eyes at Officer Wolford sitting in the box right next to them. Max greeted him and his partner with wave of paw.

"So, who the lucky girl is?" Kaylee wondered, eying at the flowers curiously. She certainly wouldn't mind receiving such a bouquet, even from him.

"Oh, just a… certain someone," Reynolds smirked mysteriously. "Speaking of which…" in his paw danced a single red rose and Max kneeled before her, as offering it to her. "I hope it makes up for Friday," he explained, as she accepted it uncertainly. She definitely seemed charmed.

"Shouldn't I be the one handing it to you?" She doubted.

"Oh, I don't like flowers," he replied with a smirk.

"Um… thanks," she blushed weakly, as she spun flower in her paw slowly. "Alright, time for me. Bye!" She said and hurried back to Technical Officers' office. Wolford narrowed at Reynolds curiously.

"Smooth one. But you should pick someone your size, you know," he suggested politely, when rabbit was already gone.

"Excuse me?" Max watched him curiously.

"Oh, I have nothing against that, but interspecies relationships with this sort of difference of sizes raise a lot of tension. Trust me, I…" Wolford started explaining and then, Max laughed with amusement.

"Oh, no, no, you've got it all wrong. It was just… a courtesy for all the stress I caused her on the weekend. I certainly am not hitting on her," he assured.

"If you say so," the other wolf shrugged, not willing to argue. "She's a nice bunny, you know. A bit silent, but really nice. And I think she… prefers canines," he lowered his voice.

"A serious accusation, given all she did was staring at your tail," Fangmeyer, the other officer in the box, joined the conversation. The tigress seemed rather unimpressed with a gossip her partner was spreading.

"Oh, not just mine, I saw the way she watches Wilde. She ogles him," Wolford protested. Fangmeyer just sighed with annoyance and returned to her work. "Anyway, if you feel like…"

"I'm not into bunnies and definitely not into Kaylee," Max declared with absolute honesty. And then, he eyed Wolford's monitor and realized he saw someone familiar on his screen.

"What's that?" Reynolds wondered.

"Oh, that's what society pays Jason for, watching some vlogger in his working hours. And you always wonder why you can't ever be an officer of the month, partner," Fangmeyer pointed out not even turning away from her desk, but wolf just waved it off.

"She wouldn't understand," Wolford replied quietly. "That's a vlogger named Spice. She's clever, quite funny and…" Wolford drew in air a slim silhouette and said "Hot" soundlessly with a smirk, so that the tigress wouldn't hear him. "And I accidentally met her two weeks ago, when she was recording something in Downtown. I'd get her number, but you know, we were on duty and my beloved partner Fangmeyer would complain that I'm _unprofessional_ again," Wolford gave his partner meaningful sight, but busy with her paperwork she failed to even notice it. "So I figured I'll watch her vlog at least. You don't happen to know her?" He wondered.

"I do," Max confirmed and saw the grin spreading all over Wolford's face. "Do you want her number? I should still have it," Max offered, as reaching for the phone. The other wolf grabbed his eagerly and wrote it down quickly.

"I owe you big, you know? You don't happen to know her name too, do you?" Wolford wondered, even though Max saw that he saved the number as Spice.

"Sure, I do. Anastasia Reynolds," Max assured with grin on his face. Wolford froze in realization and stared at him blankly. "My sister," Reynolds added, sparing him asking the awkward question. In silence that fell, Max could clearly hear silent hums of PCs' ventilation fans. And then, Fangmeyer burst out with laughter. She turned around in her chair, rode over to her partner and patted him on shoulder, still chuckling. In meanwhile Wolford slowly closed tab with Spice's video blog. After a moment of hesitation, he killed the Internet browser, switched off monitor and, just to be sure, put the phone as far away from him as possible.

"So… Let's just forget about this conversation, could we?" He suggested awkwardly, accompanied by Fangmeyer's laughter.

"Nah, keep it. She could use some smart boyfriend for a change," Max just shrugged it off with a warm smile. He barely knew Wolford, but could already see he'd be better than some of Anastasia's previous boyfriends.

"Um… sure. Thanks," Wolford muttered.

"And if you feel like it, call her. Really, you won't regret it," Max assured. "Alright, I've got to deliver these flowers. See you around!" He waved them both and went his own way. As he was leaving, Fangmeyer was still laughing.

* * *

That morning Nick left his home with this unbearable feeling that he was forgetting something. It was like itching of the back, in this little spot that you can't really reach with your paws. What was it? Had he made any promises that he'd need to fill today? No, definitely not. Any meetings with friends? No, Ori invited him for Friday and except for that, there weren't any he could think of. Maybe some assignment? No, Judy wouldn't let him forget about anything job-related. And when they were on the case of the stolen painting, they surely didn't have any additional duties. What was it, then?

"Something bothers you," Judy noticed, as they left the car.

"No, it's really nothing," Nick assured. She probably knew what he was forgetting, but he couldn't just ask her. She kept repeating he constantly forgets his ordeals and he'd only prove her point this way. They got to their box and started writing reports on their yesterday's meetings that they had discussed in a car just a few moments earlier. Barely half an hour passed when Kaylee knocked on their box. She was holding a pile of papers in one paw.

"Hi Nick, hi Judy." She leaned with side against a wall and they greeted her.

"Hey, Kaylee. How are you doing?" Judy wondered.

"Fine. They assigned me with a stupid job today, though."

"What is it?" The bunny watched her curiously.

"We finished doing the wiretap for you yesterday and…"

"The wiretap is already on?!" Judy asked with surprise.

"No one told you? Did you log on your account?" Kaylee watched her monitor.

"Yes, I did. It looks different than yesterday, though." The bunny noticed.

"I know. We're performing some improvements on the IT system of ZPD, but apparently forgot to inform the officers. There you have notifications. Click it. And see? Wiretaps. All four are being available at accounts of the four officers assigned to the case; Hopps, Wilde, Barnes and Reynolds," Kaylee read. "You just click it and you can listen to everything they have registered. Also, I don't know how it worked earlier, but they now record not only phone calls, but everything that happens around too," she explained.

"That's useful. So, what about this job of yours?"

"I am supposed to visit all officers and tell them about the recent improvements to our IT system. Luckily, they gave me this." She handed them several sheets of paper.

"What is it?"

"The regulations and FAQ. Everything you should know is here, but if anything is missing, just write me on messenger. We have a messenger! An actual messenger, like every serious company! It's so much fun!" Kaylee noticed excitedly.

"That's… cool," Judy said carefully.

"I know, I'm so excited and no one cares. It's just a messenger and I'm such a nerd." The brown bunny didn't really mind, though. "Anyway, you're supposed to read the regulations and then sign here. But before we get to that, there's a one more thing; there is this application for smartphones that will notify you about updates on your cases. Warning, it only notifies about them, you can't actually read case files; that would be reckless. Would you like it installed?" Kaylee asked.

"Sure, why not?" Judy agreed. Nick hesitated, but decided to go with it too. Just information about update wouldn't hurt, would it?

"OK, unlock your phones and give them to me. And I'll need access to one of your PCs. In meanwhile, you can read the regulations," she suggested and both of them handed her their phones. While they settled themselves by Judy's desk, Kaylee sat down at Nick's chair and started installing something on their phones, occasionally checking something on the computer too. Around ten minutes later, she went to Judy's PC to approve the app and then, she was already done.

"So, did you read it? It's for you anyway, if you didn't finish it…" She asked hopefully.

"Where do we sign?" Nick asked and Kaylee gave them the list.

"There. Thanks, see you around!" And then, the brown bunny was already gone.

"Boy, that is a boring job she has," Nick noticed.

"At least she gets to know all the officers. It's fine for a newbie," Judy pointed out. "So, we have wiretaps already. I suppose we should be listening to those?"

"I'll play Spencer and Hawkes in the background and tell Barnes and Reynolds to do the same with the other two. Looks like today, we work in field." He noticed smiling, as if not realizing how awfully boring job awaited them.

* * *

Three hours later, Nick and Judy were already sitting in his car at the parking vis-a-vis the National Bank, listening to wiretaps of the director and his deputy. Since for the most of time nothing was happening, fox was playing with his phone. He was checking out this new application Kaylee introduced to them. It wasn't much, really. The app only informed you when you received actualization of the case without giving any details. It was only logical; in case someone stole their phone, he wouldn't be able to learn about their cases much from those.

For whole time they were sitting in there, Nick kept glancing at Judy; bored to death already, but focused on task. He still felt the itching, like he was forgetting something awfully important.

"Anything new at Hawkes'?" Judy asked out of boredom.

"She's having a coffee break with coworkers. Nothing peculiar. And Spencer?"

"Some business phone calls. I already forgot how I hate this kind of job." The rabbit noticed.

"We could find some younger officers to do it just like Kaylee did, right?" He suggested and she gave him indignant look. And then, she realized she heard in his voice something she did not expect.

"Nick?"

"Hmm?"

"Something's eating you." She stated.

"Well, I feel my stomach is eating itself already," he joked. "We really could make a lunch break."

"Nick, please," she watched him carefully.

"And I beg. I am starving to death, really. It's already noon and I haven't eaten a thing since dawn."

"There's a fast-food just by the bank. I'll get us something." Judy agreed not very reluctantly, as taking headphones off. Nick would offer himself to go there, even if only to leave this car and soporific duty, if he didn't know it was exactly the Judy's reason to volunteer.

"I'll be right back; you listen to both of them," she told him and left the car heading for the restaurant. She returned no more than ten minutes later with two take-out bags. She put one on Nick's lap.

"Ha! You're the best!" He took out fries and started eating them quickly.

"Anything interesting while I was gone?" Judy wondered.

"Not really," he shrugged and felt her sight at him. She knew that something was troubling her.

"What is it, Nick?" She asked. The fox watched her carefully and sighed deeply. Maybe he'd figure it out if he told her? Hiding it any longer would just annoy her.

"I think I'm forgetting something important. Just can't name it," he decided to tell her and regretted it immediately as he realized she was smiling now. So he was forgetting something and she knew what it was. What day did they have? 1st August, right? There weren't any important anniversaries today. No birthdays, as far as he knew. Or not any that he could think of.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out," she assured. Was she… disappointed?

"Yes, I will," he agreed a bit awkwardly. So it was something Judy related. But what? Did he promise her something? Or maybe… He just shook his head with frustration as biting into his burger. What was it that he was missing?

* * *

They came back to the station around 5pm and wanted only to say goodbye to Clawhauser, but then he told them there was a package left at Judy's desk. Both fox and the bunny watched each other carefully and went to check it. It turned out to be a huge bouquet of colorful flowers in a small vase. It was occupying most of her desk.

"Someone really likes you. Who is it from?" Nick wondered as Judy watched the card attached to it.

"A secret admirer." She read.

"Whom?" Fox tried to grab the card, but she didn't let him.

"Hey! It's for me only!" She protested. "You wouldn't want your secret letters to be read, would you?" Judy sounded really serious about it. All Nick could do was muttering angrily in defeat. The bunny inhaled flowers' scent. "They smell beautifully, don't you think?" She let him smell them too and he did it reluctantly and couldn't argue with that. Someone spent lot money on that boquet.

"Sure. OK, we checked what it was, I'm out now. I still need to leave the car at mechanic's and I'm already late," he told her, minimally harsher than he intended.

"Oh, so you can't drop me off today," she realized with disappointment.

"Sorry, Carrots, just today and tomorrow. I'd rather not drive it when something is wrong with the breaks," he apologized and she nodded with understanding.

"Mhm. Drive safely." There was something in her voice that lit red alarms in his head. It was at that moment he knew he should have done something. He only had no idea what.

"Bye, Carrots," he said and left. Whatever it was, he'd recall it sooner or later. And probably regret it like never.

Nick was back in his apartment an hour later. He had left his car at trusted mechanic and returned home by bus. He checked a notification at phone; Hawkes and Orion had made several phone calls since he left the station. Luckily Nick couldn't check them from here; the last thing he needed after eight hours of work was getting back to it. Fox grabbed some snacks and settled himself on a couch, turning TV on. Today he had a very simple plan; do nothing. He was in no mood for going out, neither did he feel like grabbing a book. He surfed through channels, searching for something bearable; he could hardly the most of TV shows these days. He settled for an action movie that would start in ten minutes and in meanwhile, turned on the evening news.

 _"For other news, today started the annual finals of Mini Racing League. Like we all know, it will consist of seven races throughout next three weeks..."_

"Already? What day do we have?" Nick asked, confused. He grabbed his phone and checked the date. It was 3rd August. Funny, he was certain it was 1st. And then, something clicked in him. It was 3rd August. The third day of month August. This day was supposed to be very, very important day to him. It was Judy's birthday. Nick cursed loudly. Not only did he forget about it completely, he even mentioned to her he was forgetting something. Well, there was no time to waste, if he were to save the day. Fox changed quickly into some proper clothes, grabbed the gift he kept hidden in one of drawers, put on his trench coat and rushed to the car only to realize he had left it at mechanic's that day. So he could choose between terribly expensive taxi he'd have to wait for anyway, an unreliable bus or going on foot. Not thinking much, he picked the third option. It was just fifteen minutes run anyway.

How he could have forgotten, he wondered, as leaving his house behind. Well, he had quite an excuse. They had made Judy a surprise birth party whole two weeks earlier. As ridiculous as it could seem, they had a reason; you can't make it a surprise to Judy Hopps when you try to do the party on her actual birthday and this year, she was expecting them to try and surprise her. Doing it so much earlier, they actually did. They couldn't have made the party in her flat for obvious reasons, but she definitely didn't expect one at the police station. Anyway, everyone had given her their gifts at that evening. Everyone except for Nick, who settled for flowers, box of chocolates and promise of a special gift on her actual birthday. The gift she must have been waiting for the whole day only to receive nothing and, for the first time in several months, return home not with him, but by bus. Nick knew Judy wouldn't be mad. Not angry even one bit. No, she would be disappointed and it was the worst Judy to face. Nick could calm mad Judy down, he could cheer sad Judy up, but he was helpless against the disappointed Judy.

Thinking of it, Nick took a shortcut through a park. He didn't even notice it was raining until a devastating downpour caught him in the middle of it with nowhere to hide. With no better options, he hid the gift under coat and kept running. He made it to her house five minutes later, soaked to the skin. Wilde walked inside the block passing by the broken intercom and stood before his partner's door. The fox sighed deeply and knocked on the door loudly. He heard some rustling of sheets and then, the doorknob spun slowly and the door opened, revealing yawning Judy. She was already dressed in her pajamas; a pink shirt and long purple pants. Somewhere behind her back, he saw a vase with the same bouquet she was given that day. Nick didn't even know she had a vase.

"Nick?" Judy asked with surprise, as rubbing her sleepy eyes. He realized he must have woken her up.

"Hi, Carrots. I wondered if you weren't sleeping yet," he cracked a smile.

"Not anymore," she muttered. They stared at each other awkwardly for several seconds. "So?" She spat impatiently. She didn't seem in the mood and he couldn't really blame her.

"So… I've been thinking a lot and I couldn't just nail what I was missing today. And then, funny thing, I saw the news and realized it's not the 1st, like I believed, but 3rd and…" He sighed deeply, aware he could fix it only one way. "Happy birthday, Judy. Sorry for messing it up," he apologized, as revealing his packed gift. The bunny smiled warmly and it filled him with relief. Of course, she must have been disappointed with him, but now that he came, she easily put it all aside. How could he have even doubted her?

"Dumb fox," she shook her head with disbelief, as taking gift from Nick and unpacking it. She was really curious what it was that her partner made her wait for it whole two weeks. The bunny unwrapped it to see a small jewelry box. She watched him suspiciously.

"Come on, don't leave me hanging." He pleased. Judy opened it carefully, as if expecting some sort of trap, and then gasped in amazement. A second later, she laughed joyfully, as she took it in her paw. It was a silver necklace with small orange and green gems shaped like a carrot. The bunny just couldn't contain happiness, as she watched it shining in her paw.

"How? Where did you…"

"By an accident, in some antique shop, just two days before the surprise party. The gem binding was broken and it had no chain, but gems remained intact and I knew I found the gift. That's why it took me so long," he explained himself and watched her carefully. "So, do you like it?"

"Are you joking? It's beautiful!" Judy assured. She still couldn't take her eyes off the gift; it definitely was worth waiting. And then, she realized something. "It must have cost you fortune!"

"Nothing I couldn't afford and it was mother that bought the chain for it. I suppose she already wished you all the best, didn't she?" He guessed and then, she hugged him.

"You really are a dumb fox," she reminded him and then, realized he was all wet. "And a soaked one, too." She dropped him before her pajamas would get all wet too.

"It was a real downpour just a moment ago," Nick excused himself.

"I'll get a bowl and you take it all off and throw it in there. We'll put it into clothes dryer and you might actually get back home dry," Judy decided.

"So, I'm invited for the birthday party?" He smirked, as she walked back into the room and brought him a bowl for wet clothes. She started looking for towel and something that he could wear… or at least cover himself with, since as much as it would be an amusing view, bunny sized clothes would be one-use-only to Nick.

"Sure, I'm having the worst party in Zootopia and you're invited. No musing, no dancing, no drinks and the only food I have are packed carrots. I have some movie, though. It was supposed to be for Thursday, but since you're already here…"

"Sure thing," he agreed, as he dropped the coat into the plastic bowl she brought. They were followed by the striped shirt, tie and trousers and a moment later Nick was standing at the corridor dressed only in his, luckily dry, boxer shorts. With no one around and in position like this, stupid ideas easily come to mind and so it did happen in this case. Nick smiled mischievously.

"I am all yours!" He assured teasingly, wagging his puffy tail playfully. Judy rolled her eyes, but giggled; she couldn't deny his ridiculousness.

"Wait right there, foxy," she pleased half-jokingly and continued her search. It was at that moment Nick realized somebody was watching him. He turned his head to watch the corridor. There was standing a brown bunny with box of chocolates in paws; no one else than Kaylee Crane. Nick and Kaylee were staring at each other for several unbearably long seconds. The fox exactly knew how it looked like; standing only in his underwear at Judy's door with those words at his lips. He was exactly aware what kind of thoughts crossed bunny's mind and realized that no matter what he'd do or say now, he could not save the situation from Crane who had already been shipping them like some sort of crazy Internet fandom. And so, they stared at each other in silence.

It took Kaylee a few seconds to fully acknowledge the situation. And then, she blushed rapidly and, a second later, nearly burst out with joyful laughter, only barely containing it with paws. In the end, she slowly backed off, silently disappearing from his sight. A few seconds later her quick steps and excited squeaks echoed through the corridor.

"Something's wrong?" Judy asked, still occupied with searching for something, probably clothes for Nick. Then, she realized Nick was staring at the corridor bluntly. It didn't happen to him a lot.

"Do you think Kaylee likes gossips?" Fox wondered.

"Maybe, I don't know. She's a rabbit and we all gossip a bit. But why do you…" And then, it struck her. The bunny watched her barely dressed partner at her doorstep fearfully. "No…"

"Yes." He wasn't proud of it either, she could tell that.

"Why didn't you stop her?"

"And what was I supposed to say? 'This isn't what it looks like, darling' or 'maybe wanna join us'? Because one would only assure her in her beliefs and the other would end with a restraining order. Or a very awkward situation, depending on what's really going on in Kaylee's head," Nick argued. Judy really wanted to prove him wrong, but she knew she simply couldn't.

"I have to talk with her tomorrow. For now, I still have your favorite shirt, so put it on. You left it in my luggage after our last visit to Bunny Burrows. Oh and here's your towel," she threw him a pink, fluffy towel. She picked the biggest she had for obvious reasons. "Go wait inside because you cause another catastrophe; I'll take those to the dryer." She said grabbing the bowl and passed by him to head to the laundry room.

* * *

Laundry room was located in dark and a bit mushy basement. Judy put the clothes into dryer, set it for the two hour program and then, when she was about to go back to her flat, took the gem of her new necklace in paws. She had no idea how Nick was doing it; he kept surprising her with those little nice acts that would remind her how special she is to him. It always happened 'accidentally' or 'by a chance' and yet she knew he was investing whole his wits and resourcefulness into this. As much as she'd want to be able to pay back equally, she knew she'd always fall short in 'random gifts and surprises' department. It was just the way it worked and all she could do was being thankful for such a friend and paying him back in her own coin.

When she came back to her flat, Nick was finishing drying, taking care of his head now. He was standing with his back at her and the door was opened so he didn't even notice when she leaned against the doorframe and watched him with a slight smile. He was quite a view now, especially without a shirt he hadn't put on yet; not that he ever wasn't fit, but after Academy and two years of police service, this fluffy red fur of his was holding quite a muscular body underneath.

It took her a while to realize she was staring and only barely managed to pretend walking in casually as he turned around. The bunny closed the door behind herself and turned on the antique device she proudly called a laptop.

"Your clothes will be dry in two hours. The movie's long, so they should be done by the time we finish it." She said, putting the CD into the drive.

"That's good," Nick sat by her.

"And when you'll be going back, take a taxi. I swear, if rain catches you again…"

"Sure, mom." He rolled his eyes.

"And put your shirt on," she ordered, reaching for it with sort of regret.

"Sure, mom," he smirked, catching it and putting on slowly. Very slowly. He knew exactly what kind of thoughts was going through her head.

"Do you think Kaylee took a taxi home?" Judy wondered with worries.

"To Meadowlands? It would cost millions. No, there certainly are some buses," Nick noticed doubtfully.

"She shouldn't be on her own this late." The bunny muttered.

"Just call her, if you worry. You could invite her here, too." Nick suggested. Judy even managed to grab the phone before she gave the idea a second thought. She blushed, huffed angrily and elbowed Nick's side a bit stronger than he was prepared for.

"The movie's on. Oh, and the flowers that you keep staring at were from Max. You know, a birthday gift. They were so nice I bought a vase for them on a way back here," she muttered coldly, as sitting on the bed. He could see a slight smile dancing at her lips, though, and was certain she wasn't angry at him one bit. Nick settled by her side, covering himself with the blanket; it was getting cold and all he was wearing were shirt and boxers. As the movie stated, he realized it was the first time they watched anything at her place; his apartment had quite a TV, especially compared to this little laptop of hers. Neither of them really minded it, though; as long as they got to watch it together, every movie was fine.


	8. Clarifications

Chapter 8. "Clarifications"

Judy Hopps had a morning routine a bit more ambitious than her partner. She woke up around 5.30 am and would have a quick morning training and go for jogging till 6.15. Then, she'd take a shower and sometime around 6.45, she would proceed to making breakfast. She'd eat it reading the news on her phone or a newspaper she bought once in a while. At 7.30 she'd usually call her family, either parents or some of siblings; they were already up at the time and the young ones were just on their way to the school. Nothing gave her motivation for work as well as they did. Except for Nick, obviously. After a short call, she'd do a quick check of her equipment. Exactly at 8 am, she'd hear the Nick's car's engine and would sprint outside to him. He'd give her a morning coffee from that café vis-a-vis his home and they'd head to the station to be there just before the 8.30.

That day, though, none of this had happened. Around 7.00 both Judy and Nick woke up in her apartment to realize they had fallen asleep during the movie to wake up now. And 'now' was pretty late. Judy went for Nick's clothes to the dryer and handed them back to him. As she made herself a quick breakfast, the fox hurried back to his home to get his police uniform and both of them got to the station by buses; Nick would get his car back from the mechanic no earlier than on the next day. And today they were in even more of a hurry than usually, as they needed to be at the station before Kaylee Crane. Otherwise… Judy didn't want to think about it.

They succeeded only partially. Crane, a true early bird, was already there talking with Clawhauser. Judy wasn't sure whether to be happy or terrified at this sight. On one hand, she could see that big mammals still intimidated her and chief terrified her, so it was nice that she made friends with Benjamin. On the other, Kaylee and Benjamin had certain… ideas about her and Nick. Kaylee certainly had even more of those after yesterday. Hopps took a deep breath, as they were approaching them.

"Go get her," Nick sent her a toothy smile. "Hi, Benji!" He waved at the cheetah and he returned the gesture. Judy walked to them slowly.

"I bet twenty, then!" Kaylee told the cheetah putting the money on his desk and Clawhauser took it quickly and noted something in his notebook. Judy stood by fellow bunny and greeted the dispatch officer.

"Another pool?" Judy asked.

"There are several on. Interested?" Clawhauser asked.

"Don't let her bet! One robbed orphanage is enough!" Nick shouted from distant before disappearing. Judy sighed deeply.

"Clawhauser, would you mind if I stole Kaylee for a second? I need to murder her off in some dark and quiet place," she pleased.

"Oh, I'm all yours," Kaylee waved her tail playfully just the way Nick did the previous night, smiling insolently. Judy considered strangling her with bare paws at that very moment. As for a socially awkward bunny, Crane had sometimes awfully sharp tongue.

"OK, come here," Judy grabbed her by shoulder and took her to the place where they could hope for minimum privacy; female showers. She checked all the cabins to make sure no one was there before she talked.

"Let's set one thing straight. I and Nick are not a couple. Nick got soaked in rain and he was taking his clothes off before coming in so he wouldn't wet my flat," Judy explained to her carefully. For obvious reasons she didn't mention that Nick happened to oversleep in her flat accidently.

"Sure," Kaylee nodded and Judy barely managed not to groan in frustration. It wasn't the sure of "I believe you". It was rather sure of "I know what you did there" and possibly of "hey guys, you won't believe what I saw the other day!" Well, she couldn't expect anything else from a bunny that shipped them on the first day of job.

"Kaylee, I mean it," Judy insisted, but with the smile the brown bunny was giving her, she knew it was already a lost cause.

"Judy, you don't have to hide it from me. I knew there was something between the two of you since the first time I saw you and I'm so happy for you. You have no idea. I know a lot of mammals would look down on you if they knew, but I'm not one of them."

"Kaylee…" Judy rolled her eyes.

"And honestly, Nick is the top-tier boyfriend. He's clever, funny, sexy and has the fluffiest tail in ZPD, I swear, I could just cuddle it to death…" Kaylee fantasized.

"Kaylee?" Judy repeated herself, not sure if she should be embarrassed or angry.

"…but if you want to keep it secret, I won't tell anyone a word. It's your boyfriend, not mine," the brown bunny promised and Judy could swear she heard regret in her last sentence. She sighed deeply, a bit clueless what to do next. She could try arguing with her, but she realized Kaylee believed it so profoundly, she'd only think Judy was trying to offend her intelligence by negating it any longer.

"Just don't tell anyone a word, will you?" She pleased with surrender.

"My lips are sealed. We're friends, right?" The brown bunny assured so innocently, Judy just couldn't help smiling.

"Yes, we are. OK, let's get you for the roll call." Hopps suggested.

"You're not coming?"

"I have a task already. We're monitoring the National Bank employees," Judy reminded her.

"Oh, right." They headed for the exit, when Kaylee stopped suddenly. "Judy, I know you need time, but… don't be afraid of coming out with your feelings. There will be much more support for the two of you than you can imagine. And Nick really is a keeper," Kaylee assured and Judy shook her head with disbelief, patting her back.

"Sure, sure."

* * *

Two hours later, Nick and Judy were once again sitting in their police car at the parking and listening to their wiretaps. The bunny hated this kind of job. Her partner could spend a week in a police car and be no more than bored. She, tough, was mentally exhausted. Sitting and doing absolutely nothing was the worst torture for her and just an hour into it, she was already thumping with her foot nervously.

"So, how it went with Kaylee?" Nick wondered. He could almost hear her sigh with relief when he finally broke the silence. Not that she liked the subject he touched.

"She's very happy for us and we settled or that she won't say a word about what she saw. Kaylee really thinks you're a keeper and…" She hesitated, not certain how to put it. "I think she actually has a thing for you, so maybe it's… sort of… better that she assumes… you're…" Judy mumbled and looked deeply in Nick's eyes and then, turned away hurriedly. Why was it so warm in here? "…taken?" She finished awkwardly. "I mean, she stares at your tail a lot, you know?" The bunny explained, trying to contain the embarrassment and thankfully, Nick spared her laughing at her. He only grinned.

"I think Kaylee stares at every canine tail in ZPD, so it doesn't mean much," he disregarded it carelessly, Judy she wasn't sure if he really meant it. And then, an idea came it his mind. "Hmm, do you think she'd stop consider us a couple if I asked her out?" The fox wondered.

"You wouldn't!" Judy scolded him indignantly and, as much as she didn't want to admit it, not just because playing with Kaylee like that would be just wrong.

"Well, I do have a thing for bunnies." He noticed and winked in the same "seductive" manner he had the last time at the dinner with his mother.

"Yeah, right," she laughed and shook her head with disbelief. And then, she saw that Nick's face got tense all of sudden as he focused on the wiretap. "What is it?"

"Paddington's leaving the bank," Nick stated.

"It's not even noon," Judy noticed with surprise. "Do you know where he's going?"

"He said he'd be back in an hour. Are we following him?"

"Well, obviously." The bunny grabbed radio. "Barnes, Paddington is leaving the Bank. We'll follow him, you stay in here. Notify us if anything happens."

" _Roger that,"_ came a short reply. A few moments later, they saw Paddington getting to his car and driving down the street. Nick followed him, keeping an eye on him in safe distance. They drove to the south-eastern brink of town. Somewhere around the Oasis Hotel, the bear made a phone they could hear clearly as Nick put it on the speakers.

" _I thought we made it clear last time, Paddington. We call you, not the other way around,"_ a familiar voice said with palpable anger.

"I talked with Hawkes, Charlie. They checked her card. They saw it and didn't arrest her for it. What do we do now?" Paddington asked.

" _They didn't recognize it was a fake?"_ It was Charlie Rockfield asking, Nick knew that voice. He gave a sign to Judy and she grabbed the radio quickly, calling for backup.

"I think they did, but they let her go for some reason. Your plan failed, but I've got the code. What now?" The bear was panicking, obviously.

" _Calm down. If they have no proof against anyone else, they'll charge her sooner or later. No matter how Wilde feels about the vixen, he's a cop now. He has to arrest her. If not, the rabbit will. Where are you? Did you really grab the code?"_

"Yes, I got it. Just passed by Oasis Hotel, I'll be at our place in five minutes."

" _Alright, I'll be there in a moment. You're lucky I was in nearby. No one's following you?"_

"No one. I double-checked," Paddington assured and almost made the police officers laugh.

" _Good, see you there."_ And then, the coyote finished the call. Judy and Nick watched each other carefully.

"Do we go for Paddington or wait for Rockfield to show up as well?" The fox wondered.

"There are no patrols in nearby, so we're poor on backup. If they get away with the code, the painting is gone for good. No, we go for Paddington and then search for Rockfield," Judy decided and he agreed. They had too much to lose, it was better to play it safe.

Paddington pulled over a few moments later and walked out of the car quickly. The two of them stopped in nearby and separated to cut off any of his escape routes. Judy followed the suspect, staying behind no more than ten meters behind him. He wouldn't notice a bunny in such a crowd even if she passed by him, probably.

"Mr. Paddington?" Nick appeared in front of the bear. He stopped rapidly, staring at the fox fearfully. "Would you care to go with us?" He asked. The bear wanted to turn around and run, but Judy was right behind him.

"I don't think so." She had her tranquilizer aimed at him and was standing in safe distance. Paddington was surrounded. He turned around at Nick with panic in his eyes and stared somewhere in distant, as if seeking help. The fox followed his sight for a second; there was some café in there with rather crowded tables outside. The bear sighed with surrender and let them handcuff him.

"Fredrick Paddington, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything that you say may and will be used against you in court of law. You have a right to an attorney present during questioning," Judy started informing him of his laws as Nick closed cuffs on his paws. It was at that moment a police car drove by them and stopped by them. Officers Rhinowitz and Snarlov came out of it.

"No need for back up, huh?" The wolf noticed.

"Rockfield is somewhere in nearby." Judy warned them.

"And I think I know where," Nick added. "Pack Paddington in the car, will you? We're going to get the coyote," he suggested and crossed the street, mingling into the crowd.

* * *

Charlie Rockfield was sitting by a table outside a café, drinking his coffee and pretending to read the newspaper. It was a good spot; he could watch the most of street from here. And then, his phone rang.

"Hello?"

" _Where the hell are you?!"_ Someone scolded him. No one else than Jack Bayes, it seemed.

"Hey, Jack. Nearby Oasis Hotel, waiting for Paddington. He took a chance and grabbed the code," Charlie explained.

" _What?! I told you, don't even contact him with before I say you can! Wilde and Hopps started moving and calling back-up a few moments ago and they're so after you!"_ Bayes scolded him.

"No way, Paddington's already here… Shit," Charlie snarled angrily.

" _What is it?"_

"Wilde and Hopps are here. They stopped Paddington and I think they are going to arrest him. Shit, what now?" The coyote explained and then, he realized the bear was staring at him, seeking help. Coyote covered himself with a newspaper before fox followed his sight.

" _Screw the code, we'll get it other way. Get out of there,"_ Bayes ordered him.

"I can't, Wilde is staring at me now. The moment I move, he'll recognize me. Idiot bear, that Paddington. Couldn't we have picked someone smarter?"

" _He was your suggestion, wasn't he? Is Wilde coming for you?"_

"Hey, I said I know Paddington, never vouched for him! And I don't know where Wilde is."

" _You're in that café you were supposed to meet in?"_ Bayes asked calmly. No point in throwing blame around now.

"Yes," Charlie confirmed.

" _Alright. Leave the café, now. If you see any of them missing, run for the dead end in Giraffe Street. Olivier will get rid of them for you in there and I'll pick you two up,"_ Bayes promised.

"Alright." Rockfield stood up, folding the newspaper and leaving it on the table. He realized he couldn't spot Wilde and, without much of thinking, made a run for it. He could see Hopps and some rhino officer chasing after him on the other side of the street while they left Paddington with a wolf.

"They're after me! There's some rhino too!" Charlie warned Bayes.

" _Don't worry, you'll handle them. Go for the dead end and stall a bit, Olivier's on his way."_

"Sure, sure, I've got it," Charlie cursed in his mind. He wasn't supposed to be here. He was just a driver, Olivier should be the one getting the code back. But, since the gazelle would stick out too much it had to be him. And now, he was on the run.

* * *

Judy caught up with Nick and they chased coyote for several minutes. Rhinowitz had fallen behind, having problem with getting through the crowd, but it didn't matter. They could handle him on their own. Rockfield was fast and even Judy couldn't get him, but more backup was coming now and all they had to was keeping his pace. Coyote made a mistake at the Giraffe Street; he turned into a narrow alley, probably hoping a rhino could hardly follow him there, but it turned out to be a dead end. He turned around slowly and raised his paws. Judy and Nick both aimed their guns at him, spotting an engagement ring shining on his paw. Just like two slash marks above left eye, it wasn't there a year ago.

"Hi, Wilde. How's life?" Charlie tried to smile, but he was way too nervous.

"Just fine, but yours is about to take a rapid turn, Rockfield. There's a cell already waiting for you," Nick replied.

"I really should have pushed you over that ledge a bit harder when I had a chance," coyote muttered jokingly and Judy barely resisted an urge to tranquilize him. He noticed it. "That's unfair, you have guns. How about we solve it the way you used to, Wilde? Just you, me and a nice little brawl in a dark alley."

"There won't be need for that today." Nick assured.

"Or will there be?" Coyote asked, grinning. At that moment, Judy heard a loud thud behind her. She noticed with a corner of eye officer Rhinowitz lying on the ground with two darts sticking out of his shoulder. A second later, she saw a kick coming straight for her head. She ducked just in time only to realize her partner had not a chance to see it coming.

"Nick!" She warned him, but it was too late. Gazelle's leg rubbed her head landing a powerful kick at Nick's side and throwing him against the wall. Olivier then kicked Judy in the back, making her drop her gun and sending straight for Rockfield's fist. She managed to dodge the blow, catch his paw and use his own momentum to knock him out. In the same moment Nick attacked Olivier with his police baton. The gazelle didn't give him a chance, though. He blocked fox's paw, punched his aching side again and kneed chest. Wilde hit the wall with back and tried to defend himself, but gazelle sold him a powerful left hook, grabbed his collar before nearly unconscious fox managed to collapse and hurdled him at rushing toward them Judy. She jumped over her partner, and then, Olivier grabbed her in midair. She could not reach him with paws or legs and her gun was lying on the ground. For a second she stared at his grin and a terrifying thought crossed her mind; she was already dead.

"Mistake," Olivier slammed her against the pavement, leaving her breathless and most likely breaking a rib or two. Before she managed to move, he grabbed her again and threw against the street's asphalt. The bunny's flight lasted no more than two seconds, but to her, it seemed like eternity. She could see Olivier Antiery and Charlie Rockfield following her with their sights. She saw Nick lying on the ground and tranquilized Rhinowitz a bit further. And then, she realized there was a car just a few meters from her. The cheetah driver hit breaks hard, but it was already too late. Judy covered her head preparing for impact. And then, there was darkness.

* * *

Olivier helped Charlie stand up. The coyote stared with shock at the car that rode over the bunny.

"You killed her," he whispered. Not that it was first time to him, but usually those were big, dangerous mammals, predators often, not a tiny little bunny. It just seemed wrong.

"We'll dwell on that later. Hurry," Olivier ordered and coyote got back to his feet and they ran away through the crowd gathering already. Bayes was already waiting in his car nearby. They dropped inside and he drove away immediately.

"I've got police frequency back, they're sending everyone in here," Bayes said. "What in the world happened in there? Why did you arrange a meeting…"

"We didn't arrange it," Charlie corrected him. "Paddington messaged me right after he left the bank. He saw a chance to get the code and went for it," Charlie explained. "And you know there was no way we wouldn't tell him about it. In fact, he told us."

"I know, I know," Jack sighed deeply.

"What now? What about the code?" Olivier asked gloomily from the back seat.

"We lost it. Now ZPD will hold it or at least the phone containing it. Which means, we need a way to get to Wilde and Hopps and through them, the code," Jack explained.

"You probably can cross Hopps off," Antiery stated.

"You mean…" Jack stared at him with a mirror. "No, you didn't."

"He threw her under a car. Looked pretty dead to me," Charlie muttered bitterly.

"Rut it!" Bayes cursed and sped up a bit.

"Sorry, I know she was…" coyote started.

"It's not about her, it's about Wilde! Do you know what will happen now? What will ZPD do, if you killed Hopps? She was their freaking idol! A beacon of police! A paragon! Rut it; they're going to kill you! Wilde will freaking tear you to shreds once he gets you, you idiots! And he will get you!" Bayes promised them.

"Then we kill the chom…" Olivier tried to suggest.

"Say the word and I'm dropping you off at police parking with a dart in your dumb fat ass," Jack threatened him.

"Sorry, dear self-proclaimed pred," gazelle mocked him. It was sort of funny that being raised around predators, Jack felt closer to them than his own species or prey in general and Olivier never missed a chance to laugh at it. No one was laughing now, though.

"It's not about Happytown. It's about you being a rutting idiot, Olivier. Killed her?! Really?!" Jack cursed under his breath. "Alright, let's calm down. It wasn't your fault, it's just that Paddington that turned out to be an idiot. Whether you really killed Hopps or not, you two are disappearing now. No touching Wilde or anyone case-related, fine? We wait for dust to settle and get ourselves the code another way. Now, about the code, we still might be able to use our snitch. Did Crane finally make her choice?" Jack asked.

"Not that I know of it," Antiery just shrugged.

"Alright, we're waiting till her deadline and then go for Donovan's option. In meanwhile, you two lie low. I don't want to hear about you, not in the newspapers, not in the streets. Am I clear?"

"Are those Donovan's orders or yours?" Olivier asked.

"Treat them as Donovan's. For now, you need to stay very, very low. Because the moment you peek out an inch too high, Wilde will be at your throat," Jack ordered and none of them argued. They were quite aware that there'd be a whole town looking for them now.

* * *

Nick groaned painfully, as watching the preps escaping. They were the least that mattered, though. What mattered now was the car in front of him. Or rather, a small blue and grey blur that lied under it.

"Judy…" He whispered weakly. Everything ached, but he had to stand up. He had to help her.

"Oh my God!" The cheetah driver pulled up the handbrake and jumped out of his car. "I didn't see her, she just…" He looked under it and found the bunny. "Someone help! We need to get her out of here!" There was already a crowd of passersby gathering around them, but they all just stared, made photos or were recording whole happening. Nick managed to get up, leaning against the wall and ran for Judy. He tripped though and cheetah barely caught him.

"Carrots?! Drop me, let me see her," he pleased and driver gently put him on the ground in front of car. She was lying unconscious on asphalt, her head just inches from the inner side of tire. It looked like car was too high to hit her and she landed just between car's back wheels. Her sides were waving slowly and regularly. Nick sighed with relief. He sat, leaning with side against the car.

"Cheetah, call for the ambulance. Wounded rabbit and fox officers, tranquilized rhino." He eyed the crowd. "You two, rabbits! We need someone small to get her out from under that car, but very carefully. Everyone else, step back and give us some space! Don't make unnecessary crowd!" He ordered. Two arctic bunnies came and took Judy out of there with utmost care and put her in front of him. Nick grabbed her paw felt his eyes getting all watery.

"Sir, your radio," one of arctic bunnies informed him. Only then did Nick realize that indeed, someone was calling him.

"Wilde here," he muttered, realizing how badly he sounded.

" _What's going on?"_ Snarlov asked.

"The preps are escaping the Giraffe Street to the east on their foot. If spotted, do not engage them in fist fight, shoot on sight. I repeat, shoot on sight," Nick warned him. "We've got two officers wounded and one tranquilized, a witness has already called ambulance. Wilde out," he finished the conversation and dropped the radio. He looked down at Judy and a small red stain on her forehead. He stroked her gently and then, something broke in him and first tears flown down his cheeks. Crowd kept taking photos.

* * *

Judy woke up to the shriek of sirens. Everything hurt and she couldn't recall what happened. She was lying on the stretcher and Nick was sitting by her side smiling with relief, but she could see that he had been crying just a moment earlier. Also, left size of his jaw was awfully swollen, probably from that blow Antiery sold him.

"You're awake," he noticed with relief and she looked around. The engine roar ensured her that they were in an ambulance.

"Was I out long?" She asked, trying to sit up, but a deer doctor stopped her immediately. He didn't really have to, though. Her chest ached like never.

"Twenty minutes or so. We took quite a beating there," Nick forced a smile.

"What happened? The last I remember Olivier threw me and there was a car…" She asked and sight of Nick shivering made her regret it immediately.

"You landed luckily enough that it didn't hit you. Head just inches from the inner side of left wheel," fox explained tersely. Judy could see that he was through some real horror back there, believing that he had lost her. "We're going to the hospital now; they want to check how bad it is," he added.

"Oh. So, that's what Ori warned us about?" She figured and tried to smile. Result was poor at best.

"I guess," the fox nodded and returned it. His one almost looked like an actual smile, but carried signs of well-earned bitterness; the gazelle had an effect of surprise, but still, he managed to knock three cops out without taking a simple hit and with minimum of Rockfield's help. He not only was fast and strong; he was also merciless.

"We've got Paddington though, right?" Judy recalled. "Or did they go for him too?"

"No, we have him and he didn't give them anything," Nick assured.

"Did we find the code by him?"

"I don't know. We'll check it at ZPD," Nick shrugged helplessly and then, he felt his phone buzzing. He picked it up immediately. "Hello?"

" _Nick, are you alright?! How's Judy?!"_ It was Kaylee and she was terrified.

"Kaylee, how do you even know…"

" _Are you kidding?! Everyone on Internet is talking about you two! They say unknown preps wounded you and killed Judy and she doesn't pick her phone up and…"_

"We're alright. Both of us," Nick assured and Crane fell silent for a moment. "Want to talk with Carrots?"

" _Please,"_ Kaylee pleaded and Nick handed the phone to Judy. _"Judy! How are you?"_

"Alive," she assured. "Thanks for calling."

" _Oh, it's nothing. You should call your parents, though. The media are being pretty dramatic at the moment and who knows how many lies they'll spread before ZPD gives official announcement."_

"Is it that bad?" Judy asked.

" _Most say you're dead and they have very touching photos of Nick crying over you with your head in blood to confirm it,"_ Crane told her and Hopps sighed with frustration. Media vultures.

"I will call them immediately. Thanks for warning."

" _You're welcome. Alright, I won't bother you anymore. Try to drop in if medics release you two today, alright? We'd all love to see you alive and kicking,"_ the brown bunny pleased. _"I'll be staying up late for sure and I bet chief would love to see you two as well."_

"Can't promise anything, Kaylee."

" _Obviously. Take care, you two,"_ she bided them.

"Bye." Judy returned the phone to Nick. "Where's my phone?"

"I think you left it in the car. Just call them from mine," the fox offered, handing it back to her.

"Thanks." She dialed her parents. She had a feeling it wasn't going to be an easy conversation. Sadly, she wasn't very wrong.

* * *

A visit in hospital went relatively smoothly; they went through detailed examination with X-rays and everything. After a few hours they knew they were only mostly bruised, although Judy actually had two ribs severely damaged and Nick's jaw would need some time to return to its original shape and size. The doctors, despite bunny's pleads, forbidden them going back to the work for at least remaining of the week, so they had a forced vacation. After they were released sometime around 6 pm Nick and Judy picked their car from where they left it and stopped by in some Chinese restaurant for a dinner. That was when their phones went crazy. The 5 pm news were first on TV that published photos of Nick crying over beaten up Judy and within next half an hour they went viral. Every one of their friends and families that didn't have reliable news from ZPD called them asking how they were. Some even offered their condolences to Nick before he managed to tell them both of them were alright.

"And I thought newspapers got bored of us." The fox muttered, finishing hopefully the last phone conversation of that day. Judy was toying with her food, as something kept bothering her. "What is it, Carrots?" Nick asked.

"We got beaten up back there pretty badly."

"Ori warned us Antiery is a freaking machine. Honestly, I think there's no shame in falling to someone like him," Wilde tried to cheer her up.

"But there were three of us! Three good and quite experienced cops against one prep. Two preps technically, but honestly, all Rockfield did was occupying me for a couple seconds. We should have been better than that. We knew they keep together, when one was there it should be only natural to assume the other one would as well. And yet, they outsmarted us," she argued, disappointed with herself.

"They did. Weren't it you to say that we all make mistakes? They got away, but we didn't let them get the code and no one was actually hurt. Maybe except for our pride. So while it wasn't exactly a victory, it definitely could be a fundament for the one, don't you think? Besides, we've got Paddington and he was freaking out from the moment he saw us. A night or two in cell will soften him up and he'll tell us everything he knows. Nothing's lost and if we're lucky, you'll still get your chance to kick Antiery's butt," he assured, gesticulating with the fork.

"Maybe. It's just… I don't know. Why would the next time be any different?" She doubted.

"Because we'll shoot at him at the moment we see him? Guy will be a needle cushion before he says a word," Nick smirked, but she hardly could return it. For next few minutes, they ate in silence; Nick focused on his meal, while her thoughts were drifting far away.

"Say what, how about we go to the shooting range? We both still have to tick off three trainings this month," she suggested after quite long silence. Nick liked the idea. It didn't count as work if they were doing it to vent out, right?

"I feel like shooting something too," he smirked. "Not today, though, I'm way too tired. Tomorrow?"

"Fine by me." Judy agreed and they continued their dinner in silence. Until the next incoming call, that is. Judy sighed deeply, but didn't even consider turning it off or ignoring; there were too many mammals troubling over her. She picked it up.

"Hi, Alan, my little brother. How are you… I'm alright. You can drop in to my flat if you want, I should be there in two hours or so," she assured. It seemed like receiving such calls was their plan for the evening.


	9. The champion

Chapter 9. „The champion"

They sat down to Paddington on next day's late afternoon; no matter how beaten up they were, time was still of essence. Luckily, the bear was terrified. From the moment Nick and Judy came to the room, he was shaking fearfully. The sight of angry bunny with her stained with blood bandage on forehead was ridiculously intimidating.

"Do you know how this happened?" Judy asked, pointing at her forehead. Nick only stared at him silently with his eyes hidden behind the aviators.

"Antiery," Paddington guessed.

"Your friends Antiery and Rockfield beaten me up and threw Officer Hopps under a speeding car," Nick confirmed his fears. "Thus, the case evolved from a single B&E to B&E and attempted murder of an officer. It definitely did not make things better for you."

"I had nothing to do with that fight of yours!" The bear protested.

"We will let judges decide it," Judy replied in tone that gave him no doubts about their verdict.

"Let's make one thing clear, Paddington. You are going to be judged guilty. Now that we know you've been helping them, gathering enough proof to condemn you in court is a matter of days. But you can still help yourself. If you tell us now everything you know, we will make sure to put you in better light in front of judges. The choice is yours," Nick promised him a lot without promising him a thing, in fact. Still, the bear had to grab his only out.

"I'll tell you everything," he agreed without second thought. Fox smirked.

"We're all ears, then. Who, when and how involved you into the burglary?" Judy asked.

"It was Charlie Rockfield, the guy I used to hang out with in the high school. It happened… a month ago, if I remember right. I was in the "Gorge", the bar in Rainforest District. I came there on my own that evening, it's an easy place to make some new friends. The coyote joined me about half an hour after I walked in. I didn't recognize him at first, even though he gave me his name. I really assumed that guy was a goner; he used to mess with gangs and couldn't have lasted long. And then, when I started talking about how broken I am, he gave me an offer for quick, easy money, as he claimed. I agreed; I needed money."

"What was your task?" The bunny asked.

"First, I uploaded the malware program into the security system. It was supposed to remain hidden until the night of burglary. I gave them the plan of bank building and warned about security paths. I altered them a bit to give them a bigger window of opportunity. I destroyed the drives with virus. Melted them," he explained shamefully.

"Is that all?" Judy watched him skeptically.

"Yes." He confirmed.

"Then what about Hawkes? We checked the system. It was her card that your friends used to enter the bank." Nick asked casually. "And you clearly knew that she had a fake."

"You… wiretapped me? Is that even legal?" The bear protested.

"Given our suspicions, yes. Back to the Hawkes, though. What was your involvement?" The fox asked.

"They needed someone to frame, so I… told them about her and that she almost never uses her card. With her typical foxy background, she was perfect," he explained. If Judy's sight could kill, the bear would be curling at the floor in agony already. Paddington quickly turned his sight away to stare into Nick's emotionless aviators. He wasn't sure which was worse. "R…Ro…Rockfield assured that they'd steal the card and frame her. I don't know any details, though." The bear explained.

"Who were your contacts with the thieves? How did you contact?" Judy wondered.

"Charlie and that creepy gazelle, Antiery. They usually called. Except for the first meeting and yesterday, I only saw them once, just before I left for the vacation."

"Did you meet with anyone else from their group?" The fox asked.

"I saw them once talking with two pigs, a male and female, but I was far away and I can't say if they were even involved in the theft." Paddington shrugged helplessly.

"Did they mention anyone from their group?" He continued. "A fellow named Donovan Jacobs? Any other snitches? Buyers, perhaps?" He asked, but bear kept shaking his head.

"Sorry, they only talked about my part with me. They were very careful with their words, even Charlie." He shrugged helplessly.

"How much did they offer you?" The fox asked.

"Three hundred and fifty," the bear answered quickly and Nick whistled.

"Not bad. Alright, tell us about the meeting. You were supposed to meet with Rockfield and Antiery and pass them the code to the painting, but it wasn't planned beforehand, was it?" Nick asked.

"I… panicked. I learnt that you didn't arrest Hawkes and I decided to grab the code and make deliver it to them. I called Charlie and he told me to meet at our rendezvous point. He was supposed to be alone. Antiery made me creep."

"You had it with you when we arrested you, right? Where is it now?" Judy wondered. The bear hesitated, but he knew they wouldn't accept any answer.

"In that second phone you found by me. The old one," he confessed. Judy and Nick watched each other carefully. All that Kaylee Crane found there yesterday was a list of contacts with over one hundred names, all made up. But none of them had 8 or 32 digits.

"Do you know where exactly the code is?"

"No idea. They seemed to know, but didn't tell me," Paddington explained.

"Where did you get this phone from? If it was in the Vault, they would just take it with the painting."

"No, it wasn't there. Spencer, the bank's director, has a special safe for small things of personal sentiment to VIP clients. You can put it there upon special request and only Spencer has access to it. I took his key today, snuck in there and took it." Judy and Nick looked at each other. They didn't know about it before and certainly did not like the fact no one shared this fact with them.

"How didn't cameras see you?"

"It's in Mr. Spencer's office, but outside of camera's range. I was the one to decide about their locations, after all." The bear felt mix of pride and shame, as he explained it to them.

"Are there any other cameras that you… dislocated to your convenience?" Nick sipped some of his coffee staring at him judgingly.

"None," bear refused tersely.

"Do you know if any other bank employees are connected to the crime?" He wondered.

"Charlie claimed there were none. Besides, it's my bank. I would know."

"Not yours anymore." Nick watched Judy and she shook her head. She didn't have any more questions either. "Alright, Mr. Paddington, that will be all for now. An officer will take you to the cell now." He informed the bear and Judy gave the signal to officer waiting outside. The policeman walked in and took the perp who stood up reluctantly.

"Officers, how screwed I am?" He asked them. Judy looked him in the eyes.

"I definitely wouldn't want to be in your place," she said and then, the officer took bear away. The bunny switched voice recorder off and sighed. "What do you think of it, Nick?"

"We got a small fish. We'll keep wiretaps a few days more, even though I don't believe anything more will come up. And then, we're stuck. Thomas Reynolds; nothing. Haddock's identity; no clues. Rouge won't probably tell us anything more. In National Bank we've probably found everything we could. Leeroy Workshop; dead end. Donovan Jacobs; we only know he's a raccoon. We confirmed those are Rockfield and Antiery involved in the case, but both of them know how to vanish and I haven't heard from Morrows for years; hardly believable that they'd surface now. Rest of perps remains unidentified," he enumerated.

"So we are stuck. But so are preps without the code. And in stalling game, we are the favored ones," Judy noticed.

"If Donovan is as clever as Ori claimed, he won't make a mistake easily."

"True. I wonder how perps knew about the location of the code," the bunny said.

"Maybe Rouge slipped it in front of someone from service eavesdropped it and they told Donovan? Or Spencer mentioned it in front of Paddington at some other time. No, it couldn't be Paddington, he would probably know how to get the code out of it then. Or maybe?" Nick wondered.

"We could revisit Mr. Rouge and ask around his service. Maybe someone noticed something," Judy suggested.

"It's worth a shot. What about the phone with code? We should keep it here, right?"

"As long as perps have the painting, it's useless to Mr. Rouge anyway and it's safer here. He won't mind, I assume," Hopps decided.

"There is one thing more; Antiery's girl. Even now I could name at least fifty mammals more or less fitting the profile, starting with our new friend Kaylee, but we still might have a chance to find her and get through her to Antiery."

"A slight chance, but let's keep our eyes open," Judy agreed. "It really is going to be a long case, isn't it?" Judy asked hopelessly and he nodded.

"Yes, it is," Nick confirmed. "I will make a call to Hawkes. She must be freaking out by now, wondering if we won't arrest her," He suggested and Judy shrugged, trying to pretend she didn't care. It wasn't exactly by the protocol, but poor vixen must have been through a lot of stress and she deserved to know they didn't have a reason to suspect her anymore. Wilde found her number in his notebook and called her, leaving the room.

" _Aveline Hawkes at the phone. Who is it?"_ The soothing voice asked. She definitely could have been a singer, a thought struck Nick.

"Officer Nicholas Wilde at the phone. Do you have a moment, Miss Hawkes?"

" _Yes, I'm already back home. Please call me Aveline, by the way."_ She suggested.

"Miss Aveline, I call to inform you that we no longer suspect you to be related with the burglary in the National Bank," he informed her and for a few seconds, there was complete silence. "Miss Aveline?" He called again and then, the vixen exploded with joyous laughter.

" _Oh, thank you, Officer! Thank you! You are a true angel, I can't even express my gratitude!"_ She was shouting to the phone, filled with joy and relief. _"I don't know how I'll pay you back for all the kindness you shown me!"_

"Miss, I was just doing my job." Nick assured, a bit awkwardly.

" _Oh, don't feed me to that lie again, Officer."_ She pleased. _"Thank you, once again. I wish you solve the case quickly and smoothly. Will you be tomorrow at the station? I'd love to express my gratitude personally."_

"I will be having a few days off. I should be back at Friday," he assured.

" _Of course, I heard how those degenerates attacked you and Officer Hopps. I wish you both quick recovery! Goodbye, Officer!"_ She finished the call and Nick sighed deeply. He had to give it to her; the vixen had a spark.

"Didn't you ask her out? Such an opportunity," Judy asked, faking surprise.

"I don't think it'd be exactly by the book," Nick pointed out half-jokingly.

"Like you'd care," the bunny replied.

"I do. Sometimes," he assured with a grin and Judy returned it. It never was about 'by the book' and both of them knew it.

* * *

When Nick and Judy came to the shooting range just after their talk with Paddington, they expected it to be half empty; it was almost 7 pm. And yet, much to their surprise, there was quite a crowd in there. Nick and Judy approached them hesitantly.

"What's going on?" Nick asked.

"Oh, hey, good to see you back. You do look like death, both of you. Didn't they give you any vacation?" Fangmayer greeted them with relief. It's always good to see fellow officers safe and sound after such an action, even if they were the first ones to know they were fine.

"Yes, they did till the end of week. We just came here to question Paddington and tick off our training," Nick smiled, awfully aware how swollen his snout was. "What's the crowd, anyway?"

"Oh, this… Andersen's showing off again. He's challenging everyone for a shooting competition and beat them all so far," Fangmeyer explained. She sounded quite disappointed with her fellow officer and Judy wasn't happy with it too. She just wanted to let some of steam off in silence, not with half the ZPD staring. At least they didn't surround them to ask a thousand of questions about what had happened with Antiery; everyone have been through enough cases like this to know better than that.

"Who did Andersen beat already?" The fox wondered.

"Let's see… McHorn, Snarlov, Johnson and… Wolford. Make that four. The new guy, Reynolds, has just challenged him, although..." The tigress enumerated.

"Damn it! I was this close!" Max snarled angrily somewhere in distant. They heard Andersen's laugh.

"Make that five." Fangmeyer added.

"Not in this decade, pup! 98 to 136, Andersen wins again!" The polar bear announced proudly and then, he noticed the newcomers. "Hey, Hopps, will you accept the challenge?" He offered.

"Not today, Andersen." She wasn't in mood for losing and she knew it wouldn't end up otherwise. It wasn't that she was a bad shooter; it was that Andersen was an excellent one.

"And you, Wilde? I'm running out of competitors here."

"Maybe next time," Nick refused for quite the same reason.

"Can I try?" A female voice asked. Andersen looked around searching for its source only to realize it was the bunny at his feet. He chuckled.

"No offence…" He had to look at her badge to check the name, even though they had already been introduced. "Crane. But you're a Technical Officer. Can you even shoot?" He asked.

"I have tranquilizer and they wouldn't give it to me if I couldn't use it, right? And I'm a good shooter, really. The best of my year," the brown bunny assured.

"Honestly, Crane, I don't want to humiliate you." The polar bear rejected the idea.

"Oh, is someone afraid?" Crane riposted and everyone started laughing and mocking Andersen for not accepting the challenge. The polar bear sighed deeply and eyed the bunny with her arms crossed and a confident smile at her lips. She knew how to stand for herself.

"Hop up. I accept the challenge," He agreed. The bunny jumped to special ledge so they'd be shooting from similar level as the others. They had installed it for Judy a year earlier, or so.

"So, how does it work?" Crane asked.

"Targets will be appearing in series of fives and we'll shoot at turns, three of them for each. You have one shot for a target. The magazine capacity is five darts; you have to reload after every series. Then we count the points; maximum ten for a target, so overall it's one hundred and fifty. We can start with a training series, if you want," The bear explained.

"It would be nice. I haven't shot from this one before, I need to feel it."

"OK. Higgins, run a training series!" Andersen ordered. Both challengers prepared their guns, the bear smirking confidently, Crane a bit afraid. There was a short countdown and then, the targets started appearing. Each of them fired five shots, first the bear, then the bunny. To Andersen, it was an excellent series; two tens, two nines and a seven, totally forty-five points. Kaylee's score though… Her four, double five, a six and apparently lucky ten in the end gave her pitiful thirty points. She wasn't going to be much of challenge.

"Do you still want to do it?" Andersen asked doubtfully. He sounded very awkwardly, as if wanting to avoid humiliation that awaited her.

"Yes." Crane bobbed her head once. She reloaded her gun slowly and prepared, apparently not caring about her awful result, but confident of her skills. The polar bear sighed deeply.

"Higgins, the triple series. I will start." The bear called and the countdown started again. The bear shot calmly, not hurrying at all. He scored easy forty-six points. At Crane's turn, Nick turned his sight aside. He didn't want to watch it. But then, he heard everyone gasping. Kaylee scored a seven. Then a nine. Next was double eight and in the end, ten. Forty-two points in total. Only forty-two, compared to Anderson's result, but whole, compared to her training series. And then, she reloaded in the glimpse of eye. She was like a machine. Something changed.

"From now on, it will be only tens, Andersen." Kaylee promised, smiling ominously and Nick realized why it was so. The training series was terrible, but only because she didn't know her gun. She needed to sense it. But now that she did it…

The bear stared at her with surprise and he missed the starting of his second series. It cost him a bit as he scored merely thirty-nine. Crane was like a machine, though. She scored a ten. Then another. And another. And another. And then, the fifth ten of the series. She reloaded just as fast as previously and watched the rival with slight smirk. Andersen snarled angrily and focused. At the third series, he was like enchanted, scoring whole forty eight and giving him total of one hundred and thirty-three. To equal him, bunny needed forty-one points. Kaylee Crane did not only equal him, though. She gave a promise to score all tens. And to whatever deity she prayed, it favored her that evening. She landed five perfect shots. Whole fifty points, giving her in total one hundred and forty-two. The moment her last dart hit the target, the crowd exploded with applause. Someone lifted Crane and they started throwing her high in the air. Only three mammals didn't join them; Andersen, staring at the brown bunny with disbelief, and Nick and Judy watching her with smiles. She was laughing joyfully, as they were throwing her in the air and chanting "The new champion!" Judy was glad she could see this troubled soul being so happy. And then, the chief blown in, apparently lured in by their shouts.

"What in the world is going on?!"

"We've got the new champion!" Everyone announced. The chief watched the scores viewed on the screens and then he stared at the bunny everyone held high in their paws. Kaylee smiled innocently, a bit awkwardly; she was still sort of terrified of the grumpy buffalo. Chief huffed, shook his head with disappointment to their childish behavior and left. And then, the crowd exploded again. Chanting "The new champion!" they carried Kaylee outside, taking her God only knows where. Judy and Nick, who managed to press to the wall firmly enough not to be pushed out by the crowd just stood there and watched the empty door in silence. They were all alone, as crowd grabbed even Andersen with them. And then, Judy laughed. She laughed so hard her ribs started hurting her and she had to sit down.

"Oh, dear. You didn't believe in her, did you?" Judy asked.

"After the first series? Did anyone?" He argued.

„Well, I did," she argued and he rolled his eyes.

"Of course, you did. You wouldn't be yourself, if you ever doubted. So, are you still in for the shooting training?" He suggested, but Judy hesitated.

"I don't know. All my scores will look awful compared to Kaylee's."

"Or maybe her extraordinary performance will inspire you and you'll have the best aim of your life?" Nick suggested, but both of them knew it wasn't happening. "What's your high score?"

"One hundred and twenty-five. Yours?"

"One hundred and thirty-three." Nick looked up at Crane's score, shining proudly above their heads. "You know, let's just go home. I have enough defeats as it is."

"Yeah, me too." Judy agreed. "Maybe some other time."

* * *

Max carried Kaylee back to the shooting range nearly two hours later, throwing her in the air every few steps and chanting "The new champion". Kaylee just kept laughing every time he caught her and she actually groaned with disappointment when he finally put her back on the ground. The arctic wolf leaned against the wall and watched her carefully, as she was packing the gun she had left there. The bunny was trying to seem occupied with her gun, but for some reason she kept eyeing Reynolds and his long, fluffy tail.

"So, where did you learn shooting like that?" Max wondered.

"In the Academy." She replied and wolf snorted with disbelief.

"Yeah, sure and my father gathered his fortune on his own," he watched her skeptically. "I learnt shooting in the Academy and today's ninety-eight was my lifetime high score. You can't hit ten 10s in a row after just nine months of training. So, where?" He demanded an answer. Kaylee looked around. They were all alone in there.

"I have… had a friend, Shay. He used to be a cop and would take me to the range to teach me. Oh, and I really like it and I always was good at it," she explained. This was the closest she could get to the truth, probably. And it was better to speak of Shay like he was long gone.

"You had a friend? What happened to him?"

"He moved out and we lost contact."

"Oh. That's shame. I'd never break contact with a bunny like you," Max smiled charmingly.

"Yeah, sure. With the money like yours you'd find yourself a thousand bunnies like me."

"No. If I tried using money, I'd never find one like you," he replied. Kaylee snorted, giving her best to not let him see that she was actually charmed.

"You have no idea how wrong you are, wolf," she whispered under her breath.

"So, I wondered… You're so good at shooting. Could you train me a bit?" Max asked without a hint of awkwardness. That was the way he was; if he wanted something, he went for it without any mingling at all. A bitter thought that it was a reason behind all those kind words echoed in Kaylee's mind, but she disregarded it easily.

"Sure, if you really want to." Kaylee agreed casually, turning away from him even more so he wouldn't see her blush. Why was she even blushing?

"Right now?" She realized, as he watched her expectantly.

"Unless you have plans for today." Max agreed.

"I don't. OK, show me what you've got. We should start with stationary targets," She suggested. Wolf went to the shooting position and Kaylee sat on the shelf where his spare magazines lied. It wasn't exactly by the protocol, but she could see everything from there. Max fired five shots at the targets and scored thirty-one points. Kaylee watched him very carefully.

"That was awful," he muttered with disappointment.

"Stance is just fine. Your timing is poor, though. You shoot the moment you inhale and dart goes wherever it wants."

"I don't!" Max protested.

"You do. Try again and check for yourself." She suggested. Wolf nodded and reloaded. He shot another five shots scoring a bit better result and he had to admit he instinctively tried shooting when inhaling. "See?" Kaylee noticed triumphantly.

"OK, you're right. So, what next?"

"Your arms and grip. You've got it all wrong. You should… Let me just show you." She suggested. Sitting at the shelf she was just at height of his paws, which allowed her to adjust them easily. The bunny grabbed his arm only to realize those were quite muscles hidden under layer of fluffy snow-white fur of his. "OK, arms fully extended, but don't lock them," she guided him gently, taking more pleasure from it than she'd want to admit. "Relax shoulders and try keeping them low. The grip is fine now… but you're pressing the trigger with fingertip and darts keep trying to the left. Try doing it with middle of your phalanx. Yes, like this…" She dropped him reluctantly and Max pressed the trigger and grinned; he hit a ten.

"Ha! Did you see that?!"

"Everyone can score a single ten, Max. It's about consistency." Kaylee reminded him and, to prove her wrong, Max shot again. It was a seven now and he groaned with disappointment.

"OK, keep shooting. I'll be telling you your mistakes after each series, fine?" She suggested, settling herself at the shelf comfortably. For next hour, she was watching the wolf and commenting his performance after every series. Soon, she started catching herself on forgetting her job and, instead of examining his shooting, examining the wolf himself. His white fur, long, fluffy tail, confident smirk and beautiful blue eyes. For probably the first time, she allowed thoughts she'd usually refrain from quickly. The thoughts that would make her blush in shame on the next morning. She decided it was enough when she realized she hadn't given him a simple good advice in last five series, only made up some truisms. Kaylee suggested they should call it a day. When Max offered to drive her back home, something kept her from refusing as she'd usually do and they drove to her place. He was driving really fast, mostly ignoring speed limits and got to the place in no time.

"It's here." She said and Max stopped the car. Kaylee hesitated. She really wanted to invite him inside, or at least ask to walk her to the door, which would result in the same. She couldn't, though. She couldn't let them see her flat because it would raise all the questions she was too ashamed to answer.

"Kaylee?" Max asked. He could see something was bothering her.

"Sorry. Thanks for the ride, Max. Till tomorrow." She undid her seatbelt.

"Goodnight." He bided her as she left the car. Kaylee crossed the street and grabbed her wallet. She stared at the business card Olivier gave her. For a second, she wanted to tear it to shreds and forget about the gazelle and everything involving him. She didn't though, and after a few seconds she put the card back inside the wallet.

* * *

Despite Hawkes' best wishes, neither second visit at Mr. Rouge's, nor desperate search for mysterious Antiery's girl or wiretaps they kept till the end of the week gave them anything to grab onto. The only thing related to the case that happened in following few days was promised expression of Hawkes' gratitude, which consisted of a box of chocolates, a bouquet of roses and warm hug and kiss on Officer Wilde's cheek which started lots gossips. Gossips that Kaylee Crane, with assistance of Clawhauser, fought off with zeal worthy much greater things. Until the end of week, there were no news nor breakthroughs in the case of Haddock's "Number 3".


	10. Demons

Chapter 10. „Demons"

Kaylee Crane woke up to the annoying beeping of her alarm. She killed it and sighed deeply, staring at the ceiling. As much as she had to, she didn't want to get up today. She didn't want to go to ZPD and have to have all those social interactions that awaited her in there. It's not that she didn't like them. It's just… it was one of these days when fear of saying or doing something wrong and turning everyone against herself was paralyzing her. One of these days when staring in the mirror she only saw the worst of herself and realized that if her new friends saw her for it as well, would hate her immediately: a little traitor that was best buddies with gazelle that nearly killed two of her new best friends. A freak that enjoyed shooting range even more when she imagined those were her high school classmates she shot every time. A hopeless idiot that kept grabbing onto thought of Nick and Judy being together so desperately only for that she could fill an empty hole in a heart. A wierdo that used those illusions to excuse the way she thought of canines.  
It was one of these days when her mask was breaking, but she couldn't let them see.

* * *

The childhood environment is decisive for establishing the personality. Every young mind starts with set of their own little personal demons; overconfidence, shyness, inability to express your thoughts and thousands of others, mostly based on fears of any sort. You and mammals around you can feed them for whole life, but first twenty years are when they really grow. Later they usually slow down, accept their sizes and stay in your mind till the end of your days.

Kaylee fed her own demons generously. Or rather, her environment did. Since she remembered, they looked down on her. She always was a wierdo. No one really liked her. No one cared and they all reminded her of it every day. At first, you think there's something wrong with them. You fend them off; deny them the right to feed your demons. You are normal to you, after all. But then, if they keep repeating it to you long enough, something cracks in you. If they all believe so, they're probably right, you start to think. You acknowledge they're not the problem; you are. In the moment you do it, you allow them to feed your demons and they grow and grow until they're too big to keep them quiet.

And even though no one really fed Kaylee's demons in last five years as she closed herself off from most of society, they were already huge enough to suppress her and spoil nearly every moment of happiness. Every time the things were a bit better, demons would remind her that thus far, it would always only turn to worse in the end. The higher she was, the more painful the fall would be and fear of it would take away her strengths, making her anxious, distanced and eventually causing something that would turn everyone against her again.

This time though, Kaylee fought them persistently as never before. Why? Because for the first time, she had actual friends that really liked her and, if she played it slow and prepared them for all of her weirdness, they would probably accept her for what she really was. Judy, Nick, Max, even that grumpy Barnes… and Shay. Olivier Shay Antiery, the mammal whom she owed her life not once or twice. He was the main source of her distress in last few days. He and the offer he gave her.

Kaylee watched the dress Judy bought her three days earlier. Today was Monday, the day she was supposed to wear it. It was also the last day to respond to Shay's offer. She knew she couldn't just leave it unanswered, even if the message would be clear to Donovan and Shay. No, she knew that no matter what she decided, she'd call that number and tell them. She still had no idea what she'd say, though. She had to choose between the one that carried her through her teenage years and a bunch of friends she had just made. Any other time, the choice would be simple. But now… they really seemed sincere. More sincere than Shay did, sometimes. And they, oppositely to him, were the good guys, right? They were cops. She was the cop and she belonged with them now.

Kaylee groaned in agony. She had to make a choice today. She could not postpone it any longer. She stared at the dress from Judy; a promise of social acceptance. And then at the business card from Shay; the promise of stabilization and prosperity. She'd use them both that evening only to reject one. But which one, it was yet to be decided.

* * *

She didn't make it to the ZPD, in fact. Sometime around 8.00, she came to terms with the fact that today's nightmares combined with her usual, although well-hidden social anxiety made her feel physically sick just at thought of going to work today and having to survive all the social interactions that would await her there. She called the dispatch and luckily, Clawhauser was already there. She informed him that she wanted to take a one-day leave on request. He didn't do any problems with it. Kaylee returned to her bed, relieved.

Her phone rang its serene melody half an hour later. It was Judy, obviously. Kaylee picked it up reluctantly. Not that she didn't like the fellow bunny; if she didn't, she wouldn't bother reaching for the phone. It just really wasn't her day.

"Hi, Judy."

" _Hi, Kaylee. Everything's alright?"_ Judy asked with concern.

"Yes, yes. I'm just not feeling all that good. I'll probably just go to doctor," Kaylee lied. She wasn't leaving anywhere unless she really had to.

" _Good idea. If it's something serious, we can move the opera evening to next week. It will be no problem to Max,"_ Judy offered and for a few seconds, the idea seemed very tempting.

"And make him buy four tickets more? No way. I'll be fine by evening, don't you worry," the brown bunny promised.

" _I hope so. Anyway, Max was going to tell you today, but he's going to pick you up at seven. He says he knows where you live. Is that fine? Oh, and he asks if I can give him your phone number."_

"Sure, sure. It's all fine, just give it to him. See you at the evening!"

" _See you!"_ Judy saidand Kaylee hanged up. She still had over ten hours to figure it all out. And there was a lot to figure out. And so, she started with going back to the bed.

Around nine, she started feeling hungry. She fought the urge to prepare till sometime around half past ten, when her stomach started actually hurting and she had no much of a choice anymore. Kaylee stood up and got to her fridge only to realize it was empty. She let out a frustrated sigh, dressed up and went to that cheap market down the street. She didn't like shopping, especially when she always had to be extremely careful spending her limited resources.

Kaylee prepared her usual, humble breakfast and turned on her laptop, ignoring the slight stomachache that still remained. She stared at her computer's screen for a few seconds; it was probably the most expensive thing she ever had but, if it could pay at least fourth of her debt, she would sell it right away, even though it was gift from Shay. It wouldn't, though, and it was her only entertainment for the most of the time, so she kept it.

Barely had she finished her breakfast and read the first news, she heard knocking. With the utmost reluctance, she went to the door and opened it. It was Mrs. Davison, the weasel in her fifties that lived next door. Although they had been introduced when Kaylee moved in two weeks earlier, they didn't speak ever again.

"Hello, Miss Crane. I saw that you're home today. Would you like to pay me a visit and have some coffee?" She offered. Kaylee realized it was supposedly her moral duty to get to know her neighbors and she felt a bit awkward.

"I... Gladly," Kaylee accepted it, hoping she didn't sound reluctant. Apparently not, because weasel smiled in return.

"Do you prefer filter or ground coffee?"

"Um… Filter?" The bunny answered uncertainly. She only drank instant coffee and even it wasn't very often.

"Wonderful. Please come in ten minutes, it should be ready by then," Mrs. Davison suggested.

"Sure, thank you." Kaylee smiled friendly and weasel went back to her flat. She sighed deeply. She really appreciated someone bothering to get to know just another bunny, but all she wished for today was no one bothering her. Of course, she wouldn't let the weasel know, there are no second chances to make fine first impression, after all. The bunny waited nearly ten minutes before locking the door and knocking at Mrs. Davison's. She invited her inside from distant and bunny walked in, looking around curiously. It was significantly bigger than hers, which didn't really surprise her. Mrs. Davison had husband and daughter, they would never fit in her… cage. The dining room, where the host was waiting, had been recently renovated as she guessed. The smell of fresh paint was still in air, although almost unnoticeable due to the coffee the weasel has just brought.

"Please, sit down." She offered the bunny and she sat down at comfortable chair. She inhaled her coffee. It was nothing like those disgusting instants she drank, she realized.

"I'm Kaylee Crane, by the way. I think we haven't been properly introduced, Mrs. Davison," the brown bunny apologized.

"Ashley Davison, pleasured to meet you. Call me Ashley."

"Mhm." Kaylee took a sip of her coffee and it did exceed her expectations.

"So, you're a cop, aren't you?" The weasel asked.

"How do you know?"

"I see you in the morning leaving in your uniform. It's hard to mistake it for anything else."

"Oh, of course," Kaylee nodded shamefully. She should have figured it out on her own. "I'm not a real cop, in fact. Just a Technical Officer."

"That still makes you an officer, right?" The weasel disagreed.

"Only by name. We have uniforms, badges and tranquilizers, but honestly, it's just formality. We help actual officers whenever there's technology involved in their crimes. Decoding, analyses, ZPD's IT system, this kind of stuff," she explained shyly.

"And may I know where do you serve? Here, in Meadowlands?"

"No, in Precinct 1, Downtown."

"Oh, they don't accept everyone to Precinct 1, I heard! You must be working with real paragons of the city." Ashley said, proudly. It was heart-warming to hear someone being proud of her, Kaylee had to admit.

"Yes, I do. There are a lot of excellent cops in there. Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde, for example. I was assigned to them on their first case and both of them are just as amazing as the news claim. Not only as officers, but as mammals just as well," Kaylee agreed. She really wanted to turn the conversation away from her.

"Oh, yes. I heard they had a hard time with criminals recently, didn't they? The news say Officer Hopps was thrown under a speeding car," the weasel recalled and Kaylee's stomach ached suddenly. Thrown by Shay, as she reminded herself.

"They did take quite a beating, although not as bad as the news claim. They were back on duty few days later," the bunny assured.

"These two are unstoppable, aren't they? The Nighthowlers case, arresting that gangster Skooba, stopping the kidnappers of little Jayne Tirin…"

"Yes, they are," Kaylee agreed sadly. Although she would never admit, she envied them. Judy especially. She was everything Kaylee wished to be and would probably never become; cheerful, brave, full of enthusiasm and always thinking of others first. Kaylee killed the thought before she'd bring out inner demons again. "And where do you work, Ashley?"

"Oh, I'm a nurse in Meadowlands General Hospital. I tend the young ones, mostly."

"It must be a hard job," the bunny noticed.

"It is… emotional. You witness a lot of happiness and just as much sorrow. And the fact that they all are so young only makes things more intense." Ashley explained and then she realized Kaylee had already emptied her cup. "Oh, my! You are a one quick rabbit! And I didn't even manage to offer you a biscuit!"

"I'm sorry, it's just… this coffee is really good," Kaylee explained awkwardly.

"Do you want another one, then?" She offered.

"No. If I drink the second, I will also drink a third and trust me, you don't want to see a bunny after three coffees," she refused half-jokingly. She could already feel the caffeine kicking in.

"Oh, if you say so."

"How long have you been a nurse?" Kaylee wondered. She'd rather the conversation focus on her host than back on her or her job.

"Almost thirty years. I've always wanted to be one, even though friends tried to discourage me at first. Weasels aren't trustworthy and shouldn't be nurses, they said, but I never cared. Honestly, I think it's good that we have mammals like Hopps, Wilde or you and me, Kaylee. The mammals that break the status quo our society have silently established, proving that in fact, anyone can be anything."

"You don't believe in this populist mumbo-jumbo, do you?" Kaylee asked with disbelief. She could assume Judy was still naïve enough to believe it and maybe even Nick considered it partially true given his recent history, but she didn't expect someone as old as Mrs. Davison to stand by it.

"And why should I not, when I can see already a second rabbit that chose to join the ZPD? There are plenty of mammals who became who they wanted because they wanted to and fought for it hard enough," Ashley smiled warmly to her, but it didn't affect the bunny.

"Lucky ones, they are," Kaylee muttered cynically.

"They?" The old weasel watched her guest carefully.

"I never wanted to be a cop," the bunny confessed and Ashley gave her a kind laughter. Of course, she couldn't expect more than that.

"I mean it. I just… since I was fifteen the events just kept pushing me through life, not giving me any freedom, but throwing from one disaster to another. It's almost funny how everyone assumes that since I'm a bunny officer, it must have been my childhood dream to join the cops. It wasn't. It never was, I never liked the cops and I only joined them because I had a knife at my throat. I don't say it's bad in there, my coworkers are wonderful, but it's just…" Kaylee sighed deeply. "It wasn't my choice to join them. And now that I am here, they all want me in the police so badly that if I wanted to quit…" Kaylee's voice trembled. "If I do, I'll lose all my new friends."

"It is not true, Kaylee. Like I said, anyone can be anything, if you work hard enough. It applies to you as well. You have the very right to decide what's best to you. If you don't feel like you want to remain a cop, quit. Your friends will understand. And those who don't aren't worth being called friends anyway."

"You really think so?"

"I do," the weasel confirmed firmly.

"Thank you." Kaylee smiled weakly. Of course Mrs. Davison couldn't know it wasn't that simple. Kaylee wasn't going to simply quit the ZPD. She'd betray them and leak the police's info for her own profits first, only to leave when they'd have nothing to offer her anymore. It was wrong. It was very, very wrong and yet…

"I really mean it. Thank you," bunny repeated herself. "I… I should go now. I have a lot to think about," Kaylee apologized. She stood up from the chair and then, she scowled and bent in half painfully, holding her stomach. What a few minutes earlier seemed annoying itching, now exploded into unbearable, burning pain. She pressed her paw against mouth, as she felt she was about to throw up. Ashley, clearly seeing what was going, lunged for the rabbit and took her to the bathroom hurriedly. Kaylee kneeled before the toilet and then, let it go.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, her stomach was emptied and all that remained was awful sense in throat and disgusting, sour taste in the mouth. Ashley Davison was by her side, watching over the bunny with care.

"How are you holding up?" Ashley asked with worries.

"I'm done, but stomach still aches." The bunny muttered weakly.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" She asked and bunny chuckled.

"Nope. Certainly not," she assured with amusement. She never even had an actual boyfriend.

"Then it looks like a food poisoning. Have you eaten for breakfast something that could have gone bad?" The weasel wondered.

"I… I don't know. I had carrots from that market down street, but…"

"Oh, don't buy food in there. It's not of the highest quality."

"It's cheap," Kaylee tried to argue.

"Several food poisonings like this will teach you it's not worth the possible savings. Trust me, we've been through it," Ashley admonished her. "Alright, let's get you up from this cold floor. Come with me." She helped the weakened bunny stand up and assisted her to the dining room. Then, promising her to return in a moment, the weasel disappeared in the kitchen. She came back few minutes later with two glasses; one was filled with something white and cloudy, the other with some black tea, as Kaylee assumed.

"You won't like it, but drink those two." Ashley handed her the light glass. "Potato flour in water, it will protect stomach from acids." She said and Kaylee drunk it quickly. It wasn't half bad, only felt weird. "And now, a wormwood tea."

"Wormwood tea? Is it even a thing?" The bunny asked with surprise.

"Grandma's recipe. Wormwood is awfully bitter, but helps with even the worst stomachache. I sometimes offer it to my patients," she told her. Bunny smelled it and curled her lips. It didn't seem promising.

"Don't play around; just drink it all at once," the weasel suggested, but bunny decided to taste it. She regretted the idea immediately. It was the bitterest thing she ever tried, as the disgusting aftertaste stuck to her tongue for disturbingly long time.

"Yuck! I'm not drinking that!" She protested and weasel sighed deeply. She put a biscuit on table before her.

"I'll give you the biscuit, it should kill most of the taste. But only if you drink it whole, young lady," the nurse promised. Kaylee blushed realizing she probably went through a lot of that with kits and pups in hospital.

"Fine." She decided and, without a second thought, decided to drink it all. She regretted the decision the moment hot bitter liquid touched her tongue. She took two gulps and put the cup down trying to reach for the biscuit, but Ashley hid it in her paws. Kaylee cursed the quick weasel in mind and finished the cup. Only then did she receive the sweet biscuit which, as promised, killed some of the bitterness. Before Kaylee said a word, Ashley gave her a second one which she ate just as quickly. It was bearable now.

"Brave bunny," Ashley congratulated in a bit patronizing way. Professional bias, apparently.

"Oh, dear. Never again." Kaylee sighed with relief.

"You will thank me in an hour. Now, you should eat only light things for next two or three days. There is a rice gruel preparing for you now, it should be ready in an hour or so."

"Thank you, there's no…"

"Darling, you look like death. There is no way I wouldn't be helping you." The weasel didn't even want to hear it. "So, today it will be only rice gruel with a pinch of salt. Tomorrow you can sneak in some boiled vegetables; carrots, beet, pumpkin, squash, some young pea or beans. Speaking of fruits you can eat bananas, strawberries, oranges, peeled apples and peaches. Keep it until the third day and by then, you can slowly return to your former diet. And do not try buying any vegetables in that market again. There's a grocery store two streets from here; it's not that expensive and their product is very fresh," she advised Kaylee.

"Thank you," the rabbit said simply. "If you ever have any troubles with computers or Internet scams…"

"I'll know whom to call," Ashley smiled with appreciation. "Now, I believe you have nothing in your fridge that wouldn't poison you again, so I will go make some shopping for you."

"There's no…" Kaylee tried to argue, but she realized it was in vain.

"Wait here. I will be back in twenty minutes. Check the gruel once in a while, or it might burn," Ashley Davison pleased and Crane bobbed her head once. The weasel dressed a jacket and a moment later, she was already gone. Kaylee took a deep breath. She was actually starting to feel better now. It was so good to have a neighbor like that. If not for her, she would be now probably agonizing on her bathroom floor.

Mrs. Davison returned twenty minutes later, as promised. She gave Kaylee a big carrier bag with fruits, vegetables, a big bag of rice and some medicinal herbs and refused to accept any kind of payment for it. She instructed the young bunny how to use the herbs, treated her to not so bad rice gruel and advised to go back to her bed and spend there the rest of the day. When Kaylee mentioned the opera, Mrs. Davison assured that if she listened to her warnings, she should be able to enjoy the evening, which relieved the bunny. She then said goodbye to Ashley, took the bag of food and returned to her flat. She threw old vegetables to the trash bin, put the new ones in their place and, exhausted, lied down in the bed. She wasn't moving anywhere till seven, which still gave her a few hours to think.

"Anyone can be anything." Kaylee whispered the phrase she chose to believe for the first time in her life. The question was what she wanted to be.

* * *

Kaylee sighed deeply, once again standing before the mirror. Her long, yellow dress waved as she stepped from one leg to another. She looked… fine. Judy told her she was beautiful, but honestly, she was only embarrassed. With her shoulders revealed so shamelessly and no trousers, it felt to her almost like she was naked. She was so unused to dresses. Another deep sigh, probably the thousandth in last half an hour.

"You can do it," she told herself, not very convinced. "You can do it, Kaylee. Just smile and everyone will be in awe" she tried to persuade the rabbit in the mirror. Still, she felt awkward. She hadn't worn a dress since that school ball when she was attacked and Shay saved her. It had been whole ten years. That dress got shredded to pieces by some criminals, just like the one Shay bought her once; she didn't even get to try that one on when Mr. Big's goons came for their money. And now, she was standing in her third dress in her life, wishing it better fate.

"Third time's a charm, right?" She managed to smile and then, the soothing piano melody filled the flat. It was her phone; an unknown number was calling. She picked it up, a bit concerned.

"Who's this?" She asked.

" _Miss Crane, the limousine awaits. Please come downstairs,"_ Max invited her cordially.

"Alright, coming," she hung up and, as she tried to hide phone in her pocket, she realized she had none. Cursed dress. The bunny sighed deeply. She needed her phone and she had no purse for opera; she usually carried her stuff in backpack.

"Max will have a pocket," she decided after a moment of hesitation and ran down the stairs. She left the block and looked around, not seeing him anywhere. The engine of his red Virgo roared powerfully and Kaylee spotted him, grinning like an overconfident jerk he was. She ran to the car and settled at the passenger's seat. Max wore black suit, contrasting nicely with his white fur. The silver watch of estimated value of her salary was peeking out from under the sleeve and his Cologne filled car with pleasant smell, probably oppositely to the cheap perfume she had dug out of her drawer in last moment.

"Hi, put my phone somewhere," she pleased, as handing him her old phone.

"You forgot the purse?" He smirked mockingly.

"Oh, shut up," she huffed. The wolf adjusted the rear-view mirror and accelerated rapidly pressing her into her seat before she even fastened her seatbelt. Little did he care for speed limits, apparently.

"So, how feeling about tonight? Excited?" He asked. Crane hesitated between 'naked' and 'about to vomit'.

"Excited," she agreed weakly and then, she realized the mirror was aimed at her, not the road behind them. "Are you even looking where you drive?"

"I am, I am." He grinned and made next turn uncomfortably fast. "You live in a nice, quiet neighborhood."

"You have no idea," Kaylee agreed. "So, where's that opera?"

"Just a street or two from our police station."

"I could have gone there by a bus, then," she noticed.

"And risking getting such a beautiful dress getting dirty? Not happening. You have an excellent taste, by the way," he admitted.

"Do you think so?"

"Simple, without unnecessary fancy. Not even earrings. That suits you."

"Bunnies rarely wear earrings."

"Still, you look charming, Kaylee," he stood by his opinion and Kaylee managed to smile. And then she cursed like a sailor when he made another rapid turn. Max laughed with amusement, but she was certain he was a bit disgusted. He'd expect her to behave more lady-like, even if only this one evening.

"Who taught you such ugly words?" He wondered.

"Can you slow down a bit?" She insisted angrily. This all was a bad idea, she told herself in mind. She should have just called in sick or something…

"I thought bunnies enjoy speed," Max pointed out.

"They also enjoy not committing to an effective car crash and flight through the windshield, so please, slow down!" She demanded. Wolf rolled his eyes and slowed down to socially acceptable speed.

"Better?"

"Yes, thank you," she snorted angrily and then, reflected. She was doing it again. She was being too grumpy to him. "Sorry, I just… I had a rough day."

"You were sick, right? Are you alright now?" He seemed really concerned about her.

"Yes, it was just food poisoning. My neighbor helped me. An angel is she, really," Crane explained. "Did I miss anything today?"

"Andersen scored one-hundred and forty. Still not even close to your result," wolf said and bunny watched him blankly. "At the shooting range? You know, when you wrecked him last time?"

"Oh, that. Can't he let it go?"

"He's one proud bear." Reynolds shrugged. "And it looks like Nicky and Judy got stuck on that case. We gave up on wiretaps today, as they won't give us anything more."

"That's shame." Kaylee said.

"Yeah. Now all we've got left are Antiery and Rockfield and after that fight everyone's looking for them. They can't be hiding forever."

"I don't know. They're pretty sneaky."

"How do you know that?" Max watched her curiously.

"Nick told me. He knew Charlie Rockfield a bit," she lied easily and he believed it. She had a feeling he'd believe her if she told him she was a princess of a country far away hiding from assassins of her family, but still, that was a close call. She needed to be more careful with her words.

"Right, he mentioned it," the wolf nodded. Soon, they passed by the police station building and a minute later, they found themselves by the opera. Max parked his car just by the building and they went to the entrance; that's where they were supposed to meet up. Max leaned against the wall, took out his phone and started playing with it while Kaylee was watching out for Nick and Judy impatiently. Suddenly cold wind blew and she shivered, once again cursing her dress. What a wicked mind decided that jeans and an elegant shirt weren't suitable for opera? Well, she hadn't any in proper state, but still… And then, she heard a sound of a photo taken. She turned around to see Max grinning to his phone.

"You didn't!"

"Like I said, dress suits you wonderfully," he showed her the photo and, as much as she hated to admit it, she looked… good. He caught her from profile with a closed paw pressed against her lips, as her bright blue eyes were seeking something in the distant. Only now, with the background of dark streets and several street lanterns, did she notice that her yellow dress indeed suited her.

"Delete it," she demanded. She reached for the phone, but was minimally too slow.

"No way! I need a contact photo anyway," Max raised his paw high in the air, as she was trying to reach for it. The bunny let out frustrated sigh and rolled her eyes. She seriously considered jumping up to kick him in the guts only to get it.

"Whatever. Just keep it," she let it go. And then, she saw them. A small red car passed by the opera and stopped at the parking on the other side of the street. A fox in suit left it, rushed to the passenger's door and opened it for a grey bunny that left it. He closed the door behind her, locked the door and the two of them headed together toward nearest crosswalk. They walked so close to each other Kaylee could swear they were holding paws. She smiled and called the wolf.

"Just look at them. Aren't they a lovely couple?" She asked dreamily. Max stared at them for a longer moment and then, shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe. Hey Judy, hey Nicky! Just in time!" Reynolds greeted them and spotted Judy's carrot-shaped necklace. "Nice jewelry you have. So… bunny."

"A birthday gift from Nick," Judy explained and groaned internally as she realized what kind of look Kaylee was giving her. "Alright, are we going?"

"We'd better. It's starting soon," Max agreed and the four of them walked inside. The ticket-checking horse recognized the wolf immediately.

"Mr. Reynolds. Your father isn't coming tonight?" He asked politely.

"No, but I brought friends. If you mind?"

"Of course," the horse moved aside. "You know way to your box."

"Sure. OK, guys, let's go!" Reynolds called them and his friends followed him, a bit confused that there was no need for tickets. Wolf guided them to a box with an excellent view on scene and the orchestra and suggested to make themselves at home, because it was all theirs tonight. The box was way more than enough for only four of them, as his guests quickly realized.

"I wonder, what did that horse mean by your box? Do you make reservations here a lot?" Judy asked curiously.

"No, it's more like… father sort of owns it. The opera director is his high-school friend and they made a deal, so that my father doesn't have to buy tickets anymore, they just… let us in."

"What?!" Judy stared at him with disbelief. "You can't just buy a box in public opera!" Judy protested.

"Why not? Isn't it what you call a reservation?" Wolf shrugged.

"No, reservation is when…" She hesitated and looked and Nick and Kaylee. "And how am I the only one surprised?"

"He's Reynolds, Judy," Kaylee reminded her.

"You know, the millionaire?" Nick added. The grey bunny huffed with surrender.

"And it's not like father's got it for free. He pays for all those seats for every play. They'd usually be empty anyways." Max reminded her in his own defense.

"Sure, whatever." It just felt wrong that no one had a chance to take those seats.

"Anyway, make yourselves at home. The play is about to start." Max suggested. The four of them sat down and Kaylee looked down curiously. And then lights were shaded and the play begun.

* * *

Kaylee had to admit she enjoyed the play. "My Fair Lady" took place at the turn of 19th and 20th centuries and told a story of Eliza Wolfittle, a poor flower seller who accidentally meets a linguist Colonel Pickering and phonemicist Henry Higgins. The latter claims, using the poor she-wolf as an example, that it is not money or blood that separates social classes, but inability to speak properly like the likes of hers. The two of them make the bet that Higgins could make a lady out of Wolfittle within three months just by giving her lessons on her proper accent, with Pickering paying for these lessons. The play was very light-hearted and enjoyable.

Kaylee really regretted it when the _entr'acte_ (as Max named the pause with some silly, foreign accent) was announced and they had to wait half an hour for the continuation. All of them left the box to stretch their legs. Kaylee excused herself though and, taking her phone from Max, slipped away to the farthest bathroom she could find; somewhere where no one would see her. The brown bunny stood before the mirror and watched the reflection carefully. It looked so beautiful in the dress that Judy bought her and yet she felt that… something was off.

"Is it where I belong now?" Kaylee asked, staring in the mirror. She needed to belong somewhere, even if this somewhere was meant to be ZPD. The ZPD which had never before helped her in her life when she needed it so desperately since she was fifteen. Why should she not betray them and stick with Shay, who always was there for her? Maybe because now she was here, in the opera? It stood for something very significant. She was here because the first three mammals she actually met on ZPD showed her nothing but care and kindness. Nick invited her to Tom's out of blue. Max invited her to the opera and accepted the apology without any fuss when she treated him poorly. And Judy bought her this expensive dress just for that Kaylee could enjoy this evening with them even if she wasn't rich herself. Without any of those random acts of kindness, she wouldn't be standing here. Of course, they could be simply a sign of their temporary curiosity with a new bunny and could die out within months. She couldn't guarantee they wouldn't grow to hate her, something that would never happen with Shay. Kaylee sighed deeply and, staring in the mirror, grabbed the phone. She called the number from business card Shay gave him; she made her choice. After a few seconds, she heard a male voice.

" _Donovan Jacobs at the phone. Miss Crane, I assume?"_

"Kaylee Crane at the phone," she confirmed with her paws shaking, but voice firm.

" _So you made your choice."_ Jacobs didn't seem even a bit surprised.

"Yes. Yes, I did. And so, before you say a word listen to what I have to tell you, Donovan Jacobs, for that there shall be no misunderstandings."

* * *

Max was waiting for Kaylee impatiently. She returned to the box just before the Act 2 began and returned her phone casually. While his friends focused on the play, Max didn't pay much attention to it. He had seen it already six times already and it never was his favorite, to tell the truth. Instead, he was looking at his friends. Or a friend, to be precise, since his eyes were locked at Kaylee. She watched the play, but the longer she did, the stronger were his feelings that something was bothering her. She did put on quite a mask, but he could see through it. Her thoughts were far, far away from the story of Eliza Wolfittle. When the play ended, she did join the discussion but only barely enough for no one to see that something was bothering her. They bided farewell to Nick and Judy and Max was now driving her home. The brown bunny was staring at the lanterns, as he drove slowly, glancing at her once in a while. She was somehow disturbed and he had no idea how he could possibly help her. It felt just awful.

"So, did you enjoy it?" He started.

"It was fine." Her reply was short, absent minded.

"Glad to hear it," Max forced a smile she didn't even notice. For next few minutes they drove in silence. Max was tapping at the wheel with his thumb. Was it his fault? Did he do something wrong? Or maybe… she took the phone, so she must have called someone. Was it her family? Or maybe some old friend?

"Say, have you thought of contacting that Shay of yours?" He wondered. He immediately regretted as the bunny gave him most suspicious sight.

"Why do you care?" She was narrowing her eyes at him.

"I don't know. I just figured… you're a cop now and you mentioned he used to be one too. You could get back in touch with him, if you miss him," he suggested and she just shrugged, indifferent.

"I suppose."

"A one friend more couldn't hurt," Max added and looked around awkwardly. They were in Meadowlands, but he didn't know these terrains too well. Luckily he had a GPS, so he didn't have to remember the way, only follow its instructions. For next few minutes, he was navigating them through a labyrinth of narrow streets until he found her block. He parked nearby and only then did he notice that she was shaking. She wasn't cold though; she was sobbing. Wolf turned the engine off.

"Kaylee?" He asked, watching a tear flowing down her cheeks. "Kaylee, what's wrong?"

"I… Thank you for this evening. I've had time of my life," she assured and before he managed to say a word, she was already gone, closing car door and running cross the street to her block. The wolf followed her with sight. Should he go after her? No, she probably wouldn't want it. Reynolds reluctantly started the engine and slowly left the parking. He didn't hurry back home. He was confused. Why was she crying? Did they treat her wrong? No, that couldn't be it. It must have been that phone call. But who was it? And then, he realized he still had her phone; she forgot to pick it with her. Max hesitated. Should he call the number she supposedly called back in the opera? If he knew who it was, perhaps he could help her. And she'd never know, he'd return the phone on the next day, right? He sighed deeply and took Kaylee's phone out of his pocket. He unlocked it and checked the call log. She did call someone in the end of _entr'acte_.

"Alright, let's do it," he selected the last number and dialed it from his phone.

" _The number you are trying to reach is currently unavailable,"_ responded polite female voice and he hung up with disappointment.

"Shame," he hid her phone back in the pocket. Whatever it was that bothered her so much, he'd find out and help her with it, though. Despite doing everything he could, he failed to keep the promise given to Autumn that he'd catch up with her. He wasn't going to fail again. He would not let Kaylee down.


	11. One of these days

Chapter 11. One of these days

Do you ever have one of _these_ days? Days when you should have just cuddled up in the bed, switched your phone off and not stuck your nose outside the door? When you feel the axe of impending doom hanging right above your neck? It always starts with a gentle nudge. Like, when waking up, you realize it's Friday 13th. You also realize you weren't woken up by alarm, because you forgot to set it up last evening, so it's already 10 a.m. And at 10 a.m. you're already so late chief Bogo's going to make a neat rabbit fur scarf out of you when you finally come to Precinct 1 police station. So, you shoot out of bed cursing your sleepy head, rush to bathroom and slip on the tiles breaking a mirror with your face. You fall on the floor and sit, looking around, quite disoriented. When you realize there's bloody glass debris around you, comes a moment of reflection. You take a deep breath and stand up carefully, making sure not to stand on anything sharp. In what remained of mirror (you'll have to pay for it sooner or later and this money hurts more than your face at the moment) you check seriousness of wounds; enough to burn mercilessly, not enough to go to hospital and take a day off. You wash blood off your face, head to your first-aid kit only to realize you lost your last one when moving in here two weeks earlier and haven't bought a new one since. So, you pay a visit to your neighbors, Mr. and Mrs. Davison, a pair of weasels who luckily happen to be having a day off. They carefully remove pieces of glass that went stuck and bandage your face making you look like a mummy from a cheap adventure movie. It's a good bandage though, as Mrs. Davison is a nurse, so you thank them as heartedly as you only can. But, it's time to come back to the flat and sweep the glass. That's when the phone calls for the first time. Well, the first you didn't sleep through. It's Clawhauser, asking if everything's fine and when you will come. You assure everything's just fine, you just have small technical problems and you should come before the noon. You quickly end the call and go to clean up the bathroom. Before you even start, you step on particularly big and sharp debris you've failed to notice, cutting your foot. Bravo for you, here's your dumb bunny medal. Cursing yourself, you limp back to weasel neighbors. They patiently take care of you, also offering you a coffee and some biscuits. Hearts of gold, both of them. That's the moment you recall yesterday you also forgot to do shopping, so you have nothing in the refrigerator for breakfast, so you eat eagerly. With dignity though, you can't let them see that you're starving. But of course they know. They know since the start. They see you carrying miserably empty shopping nets once a week. They heard gossips that your heat and warm water have been cut off on behalf of managing to pay only three quarters of the rent and it was your first month. The landlord, grumpy old horse, was merciful enough to not you her out; Kaylee would have to actually move in to the police station then or find herself some nice bridge in Savanna Central to sleep under.

After one of better breakfasts of last several months, actual hot coffee and not only edible, but delightful biscuits, you leave your neighbors thanking them from the bottom of this heart. In a moment of melancholic reflection you realize these two have done for you in last two months more than your parents probably did throughout your entire life. But no time for melancholy, time to sweep debris and wash blood off. Red is all over flat now. When you're done, that's when phone rings again. The second one to call is Judy Hopps. Actually, she was the first one, calling three times between 8.30 and 9.00 before Nick probably told her to stop freaking out. She's another angel you found in last few months; always there to help. You assure her you're fine, it's just one of these days and you'll be there before noon. When she says 'see you in half an hour', you realize you'll never make it and ask her to inform Clawhauser that you'll be there at 1 p.m. After the call, you wash the floor, make your bed, take a refreshing cold shower carefully not to wet the bandages, dress up and finally leave the flat. And then phone rings for the third time. Max Reynolds, wolf so rich that saving your financial situation would be like buying a can of soda to him, but you will never ask him for it. You still have some dignity left. The conversation is short, mostly because you're already tired of this day, even before leaving the flat. He's worried, you assure you're fine and you'll be at the place within half an hour. Since the opera night he was super aware of you and always worried about you. Maybe because you started crying like a kit in his car out of the blue just two days earlier? Yes, this could be it.

The bus ride is nothing worth mentioning, just half an hour standing still. You reach station right before 1 p.m. Sweet, only four and half hours late.

And that's how started probably the worst day of Kaylee Crane's life. And she was barely half-way through.

* * *

"O. M. Goodness. Kaylee, are you alright?" Clawhauser asked, terrified at sight of Crane. With forehead and left foot bandaged she probably looked like death. She did feel like death too, what a coincidence.

"Yeah, just a small accident," she muttered. "What missed me?"

"Officers Reynolds and Barnes wanted to take you for a small case they've been assigned, but you were out so they grabbed Cedric Tearson. Wilde asked you to come too, he has some technical issues and other technicians claimed they couldn't help him. Except for Cedric none of them like him, so… Oh, and chief said you stay late so often, he can shut an eye on you being late once. But he emphasized once," Clawhauser added.

"Thanks, Ben. See you around!" She ran, or rather limped, to Nick and Judy's box. Both of them were sitting there. She knocked at the wall, bringing their attention.

"Hi, Kay… Oh dear, are you alright?" Judy watched her with concern.

"I had a small accident in my flat. Crushed against mirror with head," Kaylee explained and she realized she didn't sound too convincing. Those bandages did not look like a small accident, but a bar brawl that went bad. "Anyway, how can I help you, guys? I heard you have some technical problems, Nick."

"Here it is," the fox grabbed his phone from desk and handed it to Kaylee. It was buzzing furiously. "It keeps ringing with notifications about the case updates all the time. And I'm probably the only one to get them, so if you could fix this, it would be nice."

"Alright, I'm on it. I'll take it down to my box and try to fix it, OK?"

"Sure, I don't need it now anyway," Nick just shrugged.

"Alright then, see you around!" The brown bunny took his phone and disappeared at the corridor. Judy watched Nick uncertainly.

"Do you think she really had an accident?" Judy asked suspiciously.

"What do you mean?" The fox watched her carefully.

"She looks like someone hit her in the head. How do you even crush mirror with your own forehead accidentally? And you know her, she probably wouldn't tell us, if she had this kind of troubles," the bunny suggested with concern.

"Go ask her, then," Nick suggested. As far as he knew Kaylee, he could hardly believe it was anything more than an accident, but he did know her for less than two weeks and he noticed she spent a lot more time in the station than required, as if not wanting to return home. It would be better to be safe than sorry.

"Yes. Yes, I will." Judy agreed and left the box, heading for Kaylee and other Technical Officers' bureau. Nick smiled slightly. You could say a lot of things about Judy Hopps, but you could not deny her protectiveness over everyone around her. Nick meant to get back to work on last report they had thus far about Donovan's case, when he heard knocking. It was Max this time.

"You're already back," the fox greeted him.

"Yeah, it was a piece of cake. We've got our culprit, he confessed and everything and I'll be sitting down to write the report in the moment. Barnes says it's good to learn doing those early."

"It is," Nick agreed. It was the very first thing Judy taught him and he really appreciated having the skill from the very start. Police paperwork was hell, especially if you didn't know how to do it.

"Have you seen Kaylee anywhere? I've been to Technical Officers' bureau, but she wasn't there and Clawhauser mentioned she looked like death, so I figured I'd see her and see what's going on," the wolf explained.

"She's on her way there," the fox told him. "That bunny did grow on you, didn't she, Max? How you treat her now, compared to your first meeting…"

"Ha, ha… Well, yes," wolf agreed shyly. "I mean… since I learnt about Autumn I… I thought that the littlest thing I could do to make up for it is looking after Kaylee. She's like a crystal cup, isn't she? Something small goes wrong and she's… gone," he explained. Something was troubling him.

"In grand scheme of things, aren't we all?" The fox noticed philosophically. He'd sound wise, were it not for that stupid grin of his.

"Yeah, right," Max sighed deeply, not amused at all. Nick had certainty now; something was wrong and he didn't even have to ask to learn what it was.

"I'll level with you, Nicky. I am starting to hate Zootopia," the wolf confessed.

"Why?" Nick asked with understanding. He could imagine a couple of reasons.

"I think… I was disillusioned. Even with all the money father has… Everything's so fragile, everyone corruptible. It's terrifying. I've never thought of it this way and now that I joined ZPD…"

"No one ever said Zootopia is a perfect place," Nick reminded him.

"Maybe to you. I am slowly realizing it, even if I should have long time ago," Max forced a smile and for a few seconds, they stared at each other in silence. "I'd better go. I don't have much time and I still want to see Kaylee. So, see you around!"

"Bye, Max. Do we go out to Tom's at the evening?" The fox offered.

"Sure! See ya! " Reynolds accepted the offer gladly and headed to the TOs' bureau.

* * *

Kaylee sat down by her desk in the TOs' bureau and grabbed Nick's phone. She unlocked it and started checking the application she had installed on his phone to find out what was wrong with it. She decided it would be easiest to simply reinstall it and see if the app would work properly then. If not, she'd start searching for the trouble. She entered the ZPD webpage and logged in Wilde's account; as a Technical Officer, she had been given access to almost everyone's accounts without much of a problem. And then, she heard someone sneaking up on her.

"Hi." Said the voice right behind her back. It took Kaylee less than two seconds to lock Nick's phone, switch off the monitor and turn around on her rotary chair only to see Judy Hopps. She sighed with relief.

"Don't sneak up on me like that! You almost gave me a heart attack!" The brown bunny scolded her.

"The door was open so I didn't knock. You're fixing Nick's phone?" Judy asked curiously.

"Yes and I can't work with someone staring." Wow, that sounded bad. "Sorry, I just… It's one of those days when I shouldn't have even left my bed," she apologized.

"It's OK. So, what happened to you?" Judy asked with concern.

"I slipped on bathroom floor and hit the mirror with my head. When I was cleaning the pieces, I stepped at one, hence the foot," she explained.

"You know how it looks like, right?"

"No?" Kaylee watched her suspiciously. Judy sighed deeply. It would be best to just level with her, right?

"As if your boyfriend hit you a bit too hard and you were trying to hide it. I've been through several cases like that, Kaylee, and know that there's no shame in…" And then, she was interrupted by Kaylee's laughter.

"Judy, I…" She burst out with yet another laugh. "Oh, dear. I have never been in an actual, serious relationship. Especially not abusive, but thanks for care. Really, it was just a mirror," she added, because Judy still seemed concerned.

"Good to… hear it? Just know that if you need help with anything… we're here to help," she assured.

"I know, Judy. You won't mind if I get to fix Nick's phone now, will you? It might take a while," Kaylee suggested.

"Ah, of course. Bye!" Judy apologized a bit awkwardly, realizing that she made a fool out of herself.

"Bye, Judy." The brown bunny turned around on her chair, still chuckling. An abusive boyfriend, hah, good one! Kaylee unlocked Nick's phone. Where was she? Ah, right.

* * *

There appeared several issues like Nick's more, all at the same model of phone, and it took Kaylee whole afternoon to take care of them. It was around 5 pm when she had them all fixed and she returned them to their owners or, if they weren't at the station anymore, left them at the dispatch. She wanted to go back to her office when she fell at Max. As it appeared, he had declared to help Officer Audrey Thane with some job in the underground archives, called quite adequately 'The Dungeon'. She gladly accepted his offer to join him there. She hadn't much work at her place, neither did she hurry home and she really enjoyed time spent with the wolf. It would be a nice end to an awful day, she figured.

"It's about the aftermath of Hopps and Wilde's Nighthowler case. The one with Douglas Ramson, Bellweather's partner in crime and technician," Audrey, a young timber wolf, explained to them as she opened the door to Dungeon with magnetic card and they walked inside. "I was supposed to file it by tomorrow, but I have some places I need to be tonight and I desperately need someone's help. So, here are the already filled files, there are the proofs. I had all his devices already secured and disarmed, so nothing should fire back at you. Just catalogue it all and put it… right here, with the remaining ones." She handed Max a case file and paused for a moment. Both she and Reynolds were staring deeply into each other's eyes. For a few seconds two wolves remained silent, enjoying their little moment. Then Kaylee coughed meaningfully, interrupting them.

"OK, I've got it. I'll put it all here," Max assured awkwardly, forcing himself not to growl at the rabbit angrily for killing the magic.

"Thanks, Max. Bye," Audrey bided him farewell and, ignoring Crane, left the archives. When the door closed behind her, Max growled at the bunny.

"What was that?!"

"And what do you think? She wrapped you around your finger and now you're doing her job while she has some quality time with some other wolf. You deserve better than that," Crane explained, angry at her friend's blindness. Still, she immediately regretted her words.

"Are you jealous?" Max narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her.

"No!" She refused instinctively and then hesitated seeing the sight he was giving her. "I'm just worried about you, OK?! You deserve better than her!" The bunny explained awkwardly.

"And who do you mean, yourself?" Max asked mockingly. Although he meant no harm, she could feel the sneer in his tone, as if finding that thought so impossible it was almost amusing. Kaylee stared at him for a few seconds in silence. How could he have said it like that? No, it was only natural. Leave alone the fact that she was a bunny and he a wolf; he was Max Reynolds, the millionaire, a cool guy everyone was in awe of, the one who had world at his feet. Fast cars, luxurious mansions, pompous banquets with fancy food and drinks; that was his world. Part-time cop, part-time millionaire. She, on the other hand, was just a full-time reject, a trash not worth picking up, especially by a mammal like him. Max was way out of her league. Of course she realized that since the moment they met and she never really hoped to have a chance. Until a few days before she didn't even consider trying to fight for it. But the fact he mocked her about it instinctively was more than she could take.

"No, of course I don't mean myself. You deserve better than me," the bunny refused, trying to keep her voice from shaking. She didn't quite succeed, as she realized bitterly. Max wanted to protest, but she didn't allow him. "I'm going home. Have a nice evening." She turned around and saw the magnetic lock. "Care to give me the card, Max?"

"You have awfully low self-esteem, don't you?" Wolf asked her. It did annoy Kaylee; she considered the conversation over.

"Took you a while to realize," she muttered.

"You really shouldn't. I know you for less than two weeks and I can see why you have such issues, but you really shouldn't," he advised her.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," she huffed.

"It's no flattery, I mean it. I barely know your story and I already know you've been through more than would be enough to break me and yet, here you are. Technical Officer of Zootopia Police Department, Precinct 1. Not everyone can reach that high. And trust me, one day some rabbit you find way out of your league will approach you and when you tell him he deserves better than that, he'll laugh. Why? Because you're far more than you think you are. So don't you dare saying it ever again," he told her. Kaylee stared at him for ten seconds in absolute silence. That confused her. If he respected her, why would he mock her? Did he even intend to, or did she simply get it wrong? Maybe he just laughed at an idea of a bunny and wolf together in general? The thought that it could be not just _her_ fault, brought a smile to Kaylee's face.

"God, you suck at apologizing," she stated.

"I know, right? I'm a son of millionaire! I didn't have to apologize to anyone until I went to high school." He returned a toothy grin that made Kaylee's heart rate spike and certainly not out of fear. Thank God Max was the most oblivious wolf she ever met.

"Sounds cool."

"Until you start hurting everyone around because you're such a jerk. So, can we just… forget about this conversation? I mean, it never was my intent…" he pleased.

"No. You told me something very important and I'm certainly not forgetting it," Kaylee shook her head gently. "Alright, let's get to work. I want to leave the station before the midnight."

"Yeah. By the way, Barnes said he has to go home, but Nick and Judy are still at the station and they don't seem to hurry anywhere. So the four of us could stop at old good Tom's once we're done. Nick assured they'll wait for us, if there's need."

"A double date, you say? Sign me up!" Kaylee chuckled and her friend rolled his eyes. "Now, to the work."

"Sure," he muttered. Even though he pretended to Audrey he didn't mind doing it at all, he hated all the paperwork. It turned out to be quite a fun, though. All they had to do is describe the devices secured in at Douglas Ramson's house and since he was a tech savvy, there were a lot of really creative inventions. Kaylee was rapturous as they kept discovering new creations of the ram. The Nighthowler gun, pretty much homemade, was just the tip of iceberg. Sometimes both Kaylee and Max would be out of ideas what could that device serve and there were at least three of them they labeled as 'Thing #X' that 'does something'. No one would ever look at those files again, anyway. Shame, they were lots of fun to catalogue. The two of them were already nearing the end, when Max's phone rang. He picked it up and set at speaker mode, leaving it at the table.

"Max here. What's up, Nicky?"

" _We're done here for today. How are you two doing?"_ The fox asked.

"Fifteen minutes more and we should be done too. If you don't mind."

" _Sure. Judy tried calling Kaylee, but she couldn't get to her. Did she switch her phone off or something?"_ Nick wondered.

"Nah, we're in the Dungeon. Her old phone probably doesn't even have signal here," Max guessed while Kaylee picked her phone and noticed that indeed, they were too deep underground.

" _OK then, we'll be waiting by the dispatch."_

"See you," Max hung up and left his phone on the desk. Then, Kaylee got up from her chair and headed down the alley.

"I'll get remaining files of the case, so we can put them all together."

"Sure," Max muttered absent-mindedly, as he was toying with another of ram's inventions he couldn't even name. It was a huge, round box with kind of a press pad, some sort of trap, if he were to take a guess. Since Audrey assured she had did disarm everything, he put it gently on the table gently and pressed the pad. And then, the device spurted out rain of blue liquid, covering whole his face. Max coughed hardly, falling out of chair to leave the azure haze still floating in the air. He felt dizzy and then, he realized. It was Nighthowlers extract.

"Kaylee! Run! Call for…" He was drowning. His senses were being overwhelmed by hunger for blood. Despite best efforts Max could not withstand the wolf within, all his reason being pushed back deeper and deeper into the back of his mind. And after a short struggle, there was no more of Max Reynolds. There remained only the wolf. And the wolf could smell his prey.

* * *

Kaylee was grabbing the case file when she heard his shouts. She left it at the place and, sensing trouble, ran for her friend. If he was in any kind of danger… She hesitated though, when she made it to their alley. Max was there, down on all fours, snarling at her furiously, his black eyes set on her throat from the moment she appeared. Blue stains on his fur and the haze still floating behind him left her no room for doubts.

"Max?" She called him. Her ears dropped down as he snarled and started approaching her. Slowly, but with intent to kill so palpable it made her tremble. She still managed to smile. "Max? It's me, Kaylee. Don't worry, it's all right. I'm no…" she squeaked, as the wolf lunged for her. The rabbit turned away and rushed forward despite wounded foot. She soon reached the wall, made a U-turn and ran alley parallel to wolf's. Reynolds, trying to make it into her alley slipped on the floor and fell, buying her few seconds more. She could already see the door. She could just lock him inside…

"Key! Max has the key!" She cursed, realizing she was trapped. The savage wolf was already catching up with her, in his blind fury ready to maul her to death. Kaylee, despite being just by the door, was forced to rush into another alley, getting further and further away from salvation. She checked her belt. She had no tranquilizer, only handcuffs. She could try locking him to some furniture, but the thing was when she'd be in reach to handcuff him, his jaws would be in reach of her throat. She obviously couldn't afford that.

The wolf made another U-turn much quicker and was slowly catching up with her. She had to figure something out and she needed to do it fast. And then, she slipped and fell on her face. Cursed slippery tiles and her wounded leg. Not thinking much, she rolled aside; the bookstands had a gap just enough for her to get to neighboring alley. Wolf tried reaching for her with claws and managed to slash her forearm. The rabbit groaned but kept rolling away into safety. She could actually keep away from wolf this way. He couldn't go under the bookcases and she'd just keep rolling, forcing him to rush into an alley just to escape him in the last moment. But it wasn't solving anything, only prolonging her struggle.

"The phone." Having bought herself some time again, she grabbed her phone, but of course, it had no signal in the Dungeon. She tried calling Judy nonetheless. Nothing. She dropped her mobile and rolled away again, this time avoiding Max by skin of her teeth.

"Max's phone still on the desk!" She realized. She rolled into the alley with desk, got to her feet and, with the wolf behind her, rushed for it. She grabbed the phone jumping over the puddle of blue liquid, while Max slipped on it, falling into the heavy door. Kaylee rushed into another alley and, somewhere in its halfway, back to rolling. Thanking Max in mind for having told her his password, she unlocked his black iCarrot and entered list of contacts, finding Judy right away. Before dialing her, she stopped to hear out for the wolf. The Dungeon was complete silence. Maybe he hit it really hard on that puddle? She was sure Max actually crushed into the wall. Didn't matter though. She called Judy. Mercifully, she picked up right away.

" _Max, are you…"_

"Max went savage! Send help to the Dunge…" And then, Kaylee shrieked painfully, as Max jumped down from the bookcase she was hiding under and bit into her left leg with his sharp teeth. Phone slipped out of her paw, as Crane kicked Reynolds powerfully in the nose forcing to drop her. She crawled under bookcases as far from him as she could, but wolf simply climbed up and followed her jumping between bookcases so fast that when he got back down at the third one, he nearly got her again. She crawled away just in time only to realize that she was under the wall. Back to her feet, ignoring the burning pain of leg, she ran. Wolf jumped down to her aisle and was chasing after her, howling madly. Kaylee barely made it through the turn, ran perpendicularly to all the aisles, and with wolf almost grabbing her tail, deciding to turn into the one with desk. It was a fatal mistake, but she realized it no earlier than when she was already there, slipping on the puddle of Nighthowler extract and falling on her belly. She tried to roll away, but barely had she turned on her back, the wolf was already jumping for her throat. She managed to kick him back with both legs, but after a painful scowl, he bit her left leg again and dragged her closer in. Kaylee shielded her throat. And then, wolf's jaws closed on her chest. Kaylee shrieked in the agony. A few seconds later, there was only darkness.

* * *

Nick and Judy were waiting by the desk of night shift dispatch officer; it wasn't Clawhauser, but a hippo named Tuskard. Even though he had worked in Precinct 1 for over five years, neither of them really knew him and so, the opportunity for a bit of socializing was perfect.

"How can you tell me you don't like it at Tom's?" Nick asked Tuskard, this fact being apparently beyond his comprehension. Even he, although wary of a cop-occupied place at first, learnt to appreciate its atmosphere.

"Well, I don't." Hippo shrugged helplessly and fox shook his head, still denying to accept it.

"It's calm in the night, isn't it?" Judy changed the subject before they'd dwell on that for too long.

"Oh, I don't know, this city rarely sleeps. Especially burglars. Most of their work comes up in the morning, though. And there are no real car chases in the night. You'd never flee police cars on the empty streets and hardly anyone tries," Tuskard said.

"You don't sound like it's boring, though." Judy noticed.

"It isn't. To me, that is. Dispatch… It's an acquired taste. You are not on the line, but still take lots of responsibility. There are nights when Hell breaks loose and you have to make a lot of choices. That means lots of possible mistakes. Some of them could be fatal to both officers and citizens. So while you don't have actual thrill like when going into the action, you're still responsible for the guys out there. And while unless you really rut up, no one blames you whatever happens, you can imagine how it works." The hippo explained and both of them nodded.

"Yeah, I can…" Judy wanted to say something, when her phone started ringing. She apologized and picked it up right away. She didn't like leaving people hanging.

"Max, are you…" She tried to ask, but she was interrupted.

" _Max went savage! Send help to the Dunge…"_ A sudden shriek of bunny made Judy almost drop her phone. After that, there came no more words, only angry wolf howls and rabbit's squeaks, but they needed no more. Before Nick even said a word, Tuskard was already handing him magnetic key to Dungeon and his own tranquilizer; both Nick and Judy had already left their equipment in their lockers. Without a word more they rushed for the Dungeon, while Tuskard was making a call for ambulance.

"I guess we'll need it." Nick muttered gloomily and Judy felt shivering across her spine. A bunny closed with savage predator. And this time, however it happened, those weren't blueberries. They made it through the stairs practically jumping down. And then, at the door to the Dungeon, they heard Kaylee's blood freezing shriek. Judy opened the door with magnetic key, Nick pressed on it with whole weight of body and, falling inside, he aimed for the wolf and pressed the trigger thrice. All three darts ended up in wolf's back. When Judy jumped into the room right behind Nick, she gasped in horror. Max was on his fours, turned with his back at them and holding in his jaws Kaylee's torso. She was all covered in blood and her police uniform was in shreds. Tranquilized, the canine whimpered pathetically and, dropping the rabbit, fell on the side. Before Max hit the floor though, Judy was already by Kaylee, trying to help her. First, she pressed a paw against her neck and felt for pulse.

"Still alive," she mumbled, realizing her eyes were getting all watery.

"Keep it together, Judy," Nick pleased, managing to keep his voice from shaking. He was handcuffing Max's paws with his own handcuffs to leg of a nearby furniture and legs with Kaylee's ones and then, he joined his partner by wounded rabbit. Nick shred his T-shirt and bandaged with it rabbit's left thigh and forearm to stop the biggest bleedings, but it was all they could really do. Most of her damage was mauled torso; however badly her internals were crushed they couldn't do a thing about it. They sat by Kaylee, watching her struggling for every next breath, not saying word. After what seemed eternity, three medics ran inside. Carefully avoiding puddle of blue liquid they kneeled before Crane and one checked Reynolds' state. Nick gently led Judy outside. She didn't protest at all. Passing by dispatch, they met Tuskard's asking sight.

"Good job on calling them. Kaylee's still alive," Nick forced a smile and hippo bobbed his head once, but not saying anything. Nick and Judy walked out and sat on the stairs to police station. The fox disappeared for a minute and came back with two coffees from automat. He handed her one.

"Not too late for a coffee?" She noticed, as grabbing it with paw stained by Kaylee's blood. It was shaking gently.

"We're not going to sleep tonight early." He responded sipping his coffee. Judy sighed deeply and, failing to even force a smile took a big gulp. Nick's arm spread around her shoulder and hers grabbed his side. Feeling each other's warmth at their sides was the minimum of comfort both of them needed right now.

"It's one of these days." Judy muttered after a few minutes of silence.

"Huh?" Nick watched her curiously.

"It's one of these days when from the very beginning you knew you should have just stayed in the bed. That's what Kaylee said on the phone when she finally picked up this morning," Judy explained, her eyes all watery again.

"I wish so badly she actually did stay in her bed," Nick muttered, taking another sip of coffee. And then, Judy lost it completely. Dropping her cup, she cried aloud and hugged Nick, pressing her cheek against his chest. Nick put coffee aside carefully and without a word, hugged her back. Yes, it was one of these days.


	12. Goodbye Zootopia

Chapter 12. "Goodbye, Zootopia"

Sometime later, medics took both Kaylee and Max into ambulances and delivered them to Zootopia General Hospital. Nick and Judy followed them and found themselves in the nearly empty waiting room, barely talking, but drinking cheap, awful coffee from automat and waiting. First doctor approached them around 2 a.m.

"Officers Wilde and Hopps, I presume?" Armadillo in doctor's white coat stopped before them. Both Nick and Judy forgot all of their weariness and stood up immediately.

"Yes, what's the news?" Judy asked, realizing how desperate she sounded only after she spoke. The medic noticed it apparently, because he hesitated with an answer. "She's not…" Judy trembled at the very thought.

"She's still alive," doctor assured. "And it is more than any of us could expect after what she took. I can't promise anything, though. Her arm and leg are only flesh wounds, but due to the severe damage of her chest, she is suffering from acute respiratory distress syndrome."

"She has blood in her lungs?" Judy asked, terrified.

"To put it simply, yes." The doctor confirmed. "It might lead to failure of lungs, heart or other organs due to hypoxia. This means the next few days will be crucial, but her chances are… moderate, at best. There certainly is a family we need to notify, isn't there?"

"There is, although... She hasn't spoken with any of her family for six years and they don't care about her much. They live at Acacia Street and I could probably get their number, but… I think we're the closest she has. We and… Max." Judy's voice trailed off. Doctor nodded with understanding.

"Yes, Maximilian Reynolds. He'll be fine, at least physically. Upon his father's wish he has been taken to Hopkins Private Clinic in Tundratown immediately after we made sure nothing threatens his life. You tranquilized him good, but he should wake up by tomorrow's evening. Mentally though… Well, I'll leave the details of him to the family. About Oficer Crane… If she makes it through, she will need a lot of care, both mentally and physically. She lives alone?"

"Yes, Mr. …" Nick searched for name at doctor's white coat, but found none.

"Torres. Gerard Torres. Forgive me my manners, but…"

"It's the least that matters now," fox finished for him.

"Indeed. Like I said, she would have to move in to one of you. I presume Officer Hopps would be the best option, considered the nature of… accident. No offence, Officer Wilde," doctor apologized immediately.

"None taken. The last thing she'll need is a chomper in her house," he forced a bitter, toothy smile.

"Yes. Now, if you want to see Miss Crane, I'm afraid it will be impossible until tomorrow's noon or so. I'd suggest both of you have some rest, it must have been a long day. If anything changes, we'll notify you two right away. Just leave your phone numbers at the front office," he suggested.

"Thank you." Judy yawned deeply.

"Goodnight, doctor," Nick bided him farewell.

"Goodnight, Officers," The armadillo smiled and headed back to the wounded rabbit. Nick and Judy left their phone numbers in the front office and, knowing they couldn't do anything more, left hospital. Nick drove his partner back home without a word. As they reached her place, they hugged for a goodbye and Nick drove back to his home. Barely had he left Hopps' neighborhood, his phone rang.

"Carrots?" He picked it up and set for the video conversation mode.

"You were drowsing. I'll keep talking to you till you get home," Judy explained.

"Carrots…"He rolled his eyes, even if he really appreciated it.

"If anything happened to you now because you overslept…"

"Thanks," Nick smiled and she returned it.

"So, we'll visit Kaylee's place tomorrow. Funny, she never wanted us to see it, did she?" Judy started, trying to bring out her usual enthusiasm. Nick took a deep breath. It was already heading a very wrong way.

"Well, her flat can't be much worse than yours," He joked, trying to guide Judy away from where she was heading.

"Har, har." The rabbit rolled her eyes. "But, about Kaylee…"

"We… shouldn't hurry with it. Kaylee will need to take some time. If she wakes up."

"Don't even talk like that!" Judy protested. "She will make it!"

"We've been through this already with Autumn, Judy. Don't do it to yourself again," Nick reminded her and saw Judy's eyes getting all watery again. Third time this evening and now it was his fault. Wonderful, just wonderful.

Of course Judy remembered Autumn Fawkes. A she-wolf a bit younger than her, Barnes' previous partner. Pride of ZPD for nearly two years in the service. And then, during some minor intervention she ended up in the hospital and it was very, very bad. Doctors didn't promise anything, claiming her chances were "rather high", but Judy knew she'd make it. She would visit her every day, talk to her and sit by her bed waiting for her to wake up. She never did, though. Autumn died a week later, crushing pure little heart of Judy Hopps. She needed two weeks off spent with Nick in the Bunny Burrows to pull herself together enough to return to job and she didn't even know Autumn all that good.

Back then, Nicholas Wilde promised himself to do everything to never ever see Judy in that state again. It was a foolish promise, he realized. But he wasn't going to give up on it. And he couldn't just watch Judy pumping herself up with hope again when this time, it seemed much worse than in Autumn's case.

"I'm not going to…" The bunny wanted to protest.

"I don't ask you to give up. Just… Try to take it slow. Sleep it through. We'll see what doctors say tomorrow. And let's not look too far into the future," Nick pleased.

"Nick…"

"Kaylee's still with us. As doctor said, that's already way more than we could have hoped for," he interrupted her. Judy was silent for quite a moment.

"I hope she'll wake up." She muttered finally.

"So do I. And please, keep hoping, just… Don't assume anything. I won't bear seeing you this broken again," he pleased.

"I'll try." It was the most she could give him. Nick was smiling to the phone for a few seconds.

"Thanks. Well, looks like I'm home." He pulled over and killed the engine. For the last time that night, he put on his casual smile. "I'll be hitting bed now. Still need to get up early."

"See you in the morning." Judy muttered.

"See you too, Judy. Sweet dreams," he bid her goodnight. The bunny smiled weakly and hung up. Nick walked inside, took the uniform off and threw it on the couch, took a quick shower and went straight to the bed. Too exhausted to think of Kaylee and Max, sleep consumed him quickly. And with it came the nightmares.

* * *

Max woke up screaming fearfully.

"Kaylee," he whispered. He wasn't supposed to remember it and yet… he did. He saw pictures in his dreams. He could feel fur at his tongue and smell of rabbit blood in his nostrils. "Kaylee?" He looked around, desperately. He was in a small hospital room, all alone. It was early in the morning, as he figured, looking out the window. And then, he heard some footsteps. A female gazelle, doctor apparently, walked in.

"You woke up, Mr. Reynolds. That's very early, given the amount of tranquilizer you received. You probably remember me. I'm Lena Antlerson and I am your doctor."

"Tranquilizer? What happened?" The wolf asked, confused.

"You have been contaminated with the Nighthowler toxin and sedated with three darts of police tranquilizer," she explained.

"Kaylee. Where's Kaylee? How is she?" He was terrified. If he actually hurt her…

"Beg your pardon, who?" The gazelle watched him with confusion.

"Kaylee Crane, ZPD Technical Officer. She was surely brought here with me."

"She must be in Zootopia General Hospital, that's where they usually take cops. You are in Hopkins Private Clinic, sir. We've transported you here upon your father's wish," doctor explained.

"Of course. Can you check her state?" He begged.

"Mr. Reynolds, you should rest. You've been through a lot…"

"I have to know if I hurt her!" Max demanded.

"You really need to stay. We still have to run your usual tests; we don't know how tranquilizer affects your…"

"You can run them later. I have to leave," Max insisted. If she wouldn't tell him, he'd check it on his own.

"I can't let…"

"Then give me a phone. You can do that much," he decided and doctor stared at him for a few seconds, worried.

"Of course, here you are." She didn't protest and handed him a cell phone. Max dialed his father. If anyone could get him out of there, it was him.

"Father, it's me, I'm fine. I need to leave the hospital and doctor insists on me to stay," he demanded. He had not time to mingle with his words.

" _Max, you should…"_

"I should learn what happened to Kaylee, not waste my time here. I'm alright," he interrupted him harshly. For a few second, he heard nothing but silence.

" _Give me the doctor."_ His father agreed reluctantly. Max handed the phone to the gazelle. She listened to Thomas Reynolds for a few minutes and then, bided him farewell. She sighed deeply.

"I'll release you and return your possessions to you within half an hour. Is that fine?" She asked coldly. If that was the service his father was paying so much, he had to reconsider his choices.

"I couldn't ask for more," Max managed to force a weak smile. She didn't return it though, only gave him a sight of a very, very tired person.

* * *

That Saturday's daily dispatch was probably one of the worst ones in their life. When Judy and Nick arrived at station a few minutes before 8.30, everyone already knew and nobody wanted to believe. Reynolds, that cool wolf, mauling nearly to death Crane, the cute little Technical Officer who won ZPD's hearts when she beat Anderson in shooting contest. It sounded like some cruel joke. When Nick and Judy passed by Clawhauser's desk, the cheetah only muttered a clumsy greeting, keeping his eyes low. As they got into the conference room, they realized it wasn't just them and him; everyone was down. There were no talks, no arm-wrestling or paper planes. It was even worse than morning after Autumn Fawkes's death. Back then, there was a prep responsible for it, someone at whom you could vent whole your helpless fury. But now… It was a cop drugged with Nighthowlers by accident. It all was just an accident. A stupid, avoidable, heartbreakingly tragic accident. And sight of two empty chairs wasn't making it any easier. When Bogo walked in, there was dead silence in room as rarely. Chief didn't say a word, although Nick noticed how he paused for a second staring at empty seats. Even if it wasn't his first time, it wasn't any easier on him; in the end, he was the one responsible for safety of his officers. Chief gave usual tasks everyone but Judy and Nick, whom he called to his office. They came there immediately. The buffalo, as expected, was in awful mood.

"Sit down," he ordered and Nick and Judy shared a seat.

"What will be our assignment, chief?" Judy asked quietly.

"I believe you're stuck with Donovan's case as for now," the chief started and both of them nodded. There was no need for arguing, all they could do now was waiting for another Donovan's action. He had to take it sooner or later, after all.

"Yes, sir. We've finished the last bit of paperwork concerning Paddington yesterday," Nick confirmed.

"Good. Since you were the officers to intervene, I believe it would be for the best if you take care of yesterday's incident," Bogo decided.

"Sir, that's hardly…" Wilde tried to protest.

"Thank you, sir," Judy interrupted him. The fox watched his partner carefully. Maybe that was exactly what she needed? She couldn't help Kaylee worrying about her all days, but if she could understand why this all happened and make sure it never did again… Seeing bunny's determined face he realized it could actually help her.

"Splendid. You're dismissed, Hopps. Wilde, stay here for a moment," the buffalo demanded. The rabbit watched her partner carefully, but he only shrugged. He knew of no reason that chief would want to speak with him personally, but he had his guess. Bogo waited for Judy to leave.

"Reynolds left his private clinic this morning and called, demanding a week off. I gave it to him, of course. He sounded like death." Even if chief Bogo realized his poor choice of words, he didn't show it. Wilde didn't even consider a smile either. Leave out the fact it would be completely out of place, Bogo would probably snap him in half like a twig.

"What about him? Should we take him for questioning?"

"Only if you find it absolutely necessary. He's ready to quit the force, depending on Officer Crane's fate. If he isn't fired and accused before, that is. Or worse," the chief added meaningfully.

"I understand."

"Good. Dismissed, then," the chief said and Nick hopped down his chair and left the office. Judy was waiting there, leaning against the wall.

"What did the chief say?" She wondered.

"Max left the hospital in the morning and took a week off. I'll search for him in the evening, He might be ready to do something very stupid," Nick explained. "Now, let's sit to the case. Those devices at the desk they were cataloguing were the ones Audrey Thane secured during the Douglas Ramson's arrest. Why were they two even there, taking care of it?"

"Max and Audrey got along, didn't they? I'll bring her in to the interrogation room."

"I'll be waiting there."

* * *

Officer Audrey Thane was all shaken up and looked like she hadn't slept for entire night. Judy actually pitied her, as she guided her to the interrogation room. The wolf didn't protest about treating like a convict and she could easily tell why; she was blaming herself. The bunny and fox sat on the opposite side of table to their fellow officer.

"An awful day, isn't it?" Nick tried to break a smile, but she didn't seem to notice it.

"How are they? The rumor says Crane's been wounded bad." Thane watched them hopefully.

"She's alive for now," fox answered tersely and she sighed with kind of relief.

"How did it happen that they were cataloguing your case evidences?" Judy asked.

"I… I asked Reynolds to do it for me. Today was the deadline and I couldn't stay late."

"Why?" The rabbit pressed and wolf lowered her sight, unable to bear Judy's purple eyes. In any other circumstances Nick would find it funny how easily that bunny could intimidate a wolf.

"I had a date and… didn't want to be late." Audrey mumbled and Nick could see his partner's fist clenching.

"When working on Nighthowler related evidence, you're supposed to wear protective suit. You did do so earlier. Any idea why they didn't?" Nick continued, before they'd dwell on that too much.

"I told them I'd disarmed all the devices, so there was no need for any. That's how I wanted to do it. Disarm everything, so I don't have to wear that stupid suit later, when writing the reports. I... I had no idea that trap was still…" Her voice trailed off, as she was trying to justify herself.

"When did you learn about yesterday's accident?" The fox continued.

"Today in the morning. I asked Clawhauser if Max was at the station. I wanted to know if he had finished the job, but he wasn't responding to texts," Audrey said, staring at her paws. Nick looked at his partner, but she shook her head. She had no more questions either.

"Thank you, that will be everything." Nick thanked her. The wolf muttered something and left the room, leaving the two of them alone. Both of them sat silently for a minute or two.

"What do you make of it?" Nick asked.

"She's taking all the guilt on herself. Probably out of honest shame. That simplifies things. Let's watch the camera recordings from the Dungeon and write the report." Judy suggested. Heading down the Dungeon would be pointless; whatever they would find down there, they could learn watching the recordings.

"What about Reynolds? We should question him too." Nick noticed.

"Maybe not now. I doubt if it will bring up anything new. He'll just confirm what Audrey said. Or maybe try to take the guilt on himself. Doesn't matter, though. Cameras in the Dungeon record the voice too, we can verify her words without confronting Max." Judy argued.

"True." Nick agreed. Judy headed to their box, while Nick brought recordings from the last night from Dungeon cameras. They put their headphones on and rewound to around 8 p.m., when Audrey Thane took them to the Dungeon. The recording confirmed Audrey's words. "All devices were disarmed and secured", that's exactly the words she used. Max and Kaylee argued after she left and later sat down by the table and started cataloguing all the devices. Nick noted that they committed two mistakes. Firstly, they took another officer's job. You're not supposed to do it without a good reason and Officer Thane's pleads definitely wouldn't qualify as one, especially given her excuse. Especially when both Reynolds and Crane were newbies. Secondly, when working on the Nighthowlers related cases proofs, you're always, always, always supposed to wear protective suit. It would be an awful sign of distrust towards Thane, of course, but it could have prevented yesterday's catastrophe.

For next two hours nothing was really happening. And then, Max triggered the trap, covering himself in Nighthowler haze. They watched him shouting warnings at Kaylee, as he was slowly losing it. The bunny ran, but to him. She did realize what was going on when she saw her friend down on all fours. "Max? It's me, Kaylee. Don't worry, it's all right. I'm no…" As the rabbit squeaked in panic, starting running away, Nick killed the audio. Judy didn't argue. They didn't need to hear her screams; both of them had enough nightmares last night anyway. Nighthowlers, the National History Museum... There was no need to relive it. They watched the rabbit's struggles till her unfortunate fall on the puddle of Nighthowlers and Judy and Nick's entrance. Then, bunny hit the pause.

"We were just in time," she realized. "He mauled her hard, but if we came a second later… he would have killed her right where he stood," she stated and Nick agreed with a slight nod. He shot Max right when he had grabbed Kaylee. Few seconds earlier and she'd make it out with wounded leg and arm. Few seconds later, though… Glass half full or half empty.

"I think that's all we need." Nick contemplated their notes. Both of them stated nearly the same. "Let's write a report and call it a day," he suggested, certain that chief wouldn't mind them leaving early. Two of them sat to their desks and started writing down their report.

* * *

Max found his way to "Fox's Den" accidentally. He needed a drink and Tom's, a place full of policemen, wasn't the wise choice given his situation. And in the "chomper only" place Barnes wouldn't find him. Probably no one would, he thought, as emptying another glass of cheap whiskey he was going to overpay for. When he asked barman for another one, some fox joined him.

"The same for me," Nick asked not looking at the wolf, but staring into his glass, as barman handed him one.

"You tranquilized me good back there," Max noticed, taking a sip. He wished the fox could just disappear, but he knew he wouldn't let go of him easily.

"Three's the limit I can shoot a wolf without risking his life. Despite popular opinion, I read manuals," Nick smiled, raising glass and taking a gulp. "I hope you're not leaving with a car you brought here."

"That's how you found me," Max muttered.

"No, I just thought of a shady place you knew, but assumed we wouldn't expect you there. And something where they wouldn't let Barnes in," Nick explained with a grim grin. "But I admit, car helped a lot," he added and Max snorted resentfully. He certainly wasn't in mood.

"I've been thinking, Nicky, and… I'm returning the badge tomorrow. I've already booked the train and I think I'm actually leaving," he confessed. Nick watched him carefully. The wolf seemed quite drunk, but deadly serious.

"Leaving? For how long?" Nick kept himself from frowning. He could have expected it. A kit of millionaire, he probably never had to face consequences of having messed up. Not wanting to hide behind his father this time, running away seemed a natural response to him.

"No idea, but the farther away, the better for everyone," Max mumbled.

"You know it won't fix anyone? Neither you, nor Kaylee."

"And how can you tell that?" The wolf frowned angrily.

"Because I've done a fair amount of running on my own. You have to face it sooner or later. And usually, the sooner the better."

"And what did you run away from?! A failed pawpsicle hustle?!" Max snarled and laughed at his own words. Nick said nothing, just stared at him in silence. Fox realized it wasn't his day, just as it wasn't Max's. Wilde was tired, jumpy and, despite his best intentions, barely had any patience to deal with drunken, spoiled millionaire's kit that had his own issues and a very wrong idea about solving them, apparently.

"I did more than pawpsicles in my conman days. And when I hurt or endangered a friend, I'd take responsibility and suck it up, Reynolds, not run away with tail between my legs," Nick hoped his cold voice and calling him by surname would be enough of warning. Apparently not.

"Hah, as if! You were just a conman, an effing fox like any! You've been running from all responsibilities for last twenty years! And then you find yourself a bunny mistress, join the Blues and act all law and order, looking down on me! Who do you think you are?!" Max shouted back.

It was at the moment Nick should have glassed him. He was ready to do it and later stand before Chief Bogo and honestly tell him he beat hell out of his fellow drunk officer at brink of depression without a hint of remorse. Why? Because attacking the fox himself was one thing, he could deal with it. But badmouthing Judy and doing so in such a dirty way was something he would never stand for. Fox was already lifting the glass, about to crush it against wolf's face when he noticed tears in his eyes. He was so surprised, he actually paused for long enough for Max to continue.

"Don't you rutting understand?! I mauled her! I chewed her leg! I held her chest in my jaws and rutting crushed it! I rutting killed her and Nighthowlers or not, I still see the pictures! I still feel her fur in my mouth and her blood between my teeth! I butchered the rabbit I have promised to myself I will protect! How am I not supposed to run from that?!" Reynolds slammed his emptied glass against the bar, breaking it into pieces. He took a hundred dollar bill from wallet, threw it at glass's remains. The barman seemed to find it an adequate compensation, as he didn't protest. "Thanks for the drink, Wilde. It was rutting refreshing." He muttered, as passing by aghast fox and a few seconds later, he was already gone. Nick took a deep breath, trying to ignore all the attention Max had brought. He had known it wouldn't be a nice conversation, but he assumed it would go a bit better. Fox finished his whiskey, and muttering to barman "Wolf's treat", followed him outside. Leaving the bar, he hesitated. What was he going to do? Walk him home? Reynolds was ready to punch him in the face if he'd dare to approach him again. If Nick didn't hit him first, of course. He hadn't forgotten what he said about Judy.

"Goodnight, Max. You really should at least visit her, you know," he bided him farewell from safe distance, as heading the opposite way to wolf's.

"Go rut yourself, fox!" Reynolds shouted back, disappearing behind the corner. When Wilde was out of his sight, he stopped, though. Where was he even going? He came back to his car and sat by wheel. Max watched huge bouquet of roses at passenger's seat. He had bought it around noon and since then, took it on a ride around the town, trying to bring himself to visit the hospital without much of success. Staring at it, he started reenacting their meeting in the bar. And then, he hid his face in paws recalling his drunken words.

"Dear God. Nicky will hate me," he muttered. It didn't really matter, though. Whole this day went from bad to the even worse. Still staring at the flowers, he realized it was his last night in Zootopia. He fucked up and he had to leave. No one was stopping him. Neither Nicky, Judy, Kaylee, nor Barnes or Chief Bogo. Not even his father.

Max wanted to start the engine, but he hesitated. He was drunk, he definitely shouldn't be driving. He got his phone and made a call.

"Tiana, darling, I'm sitting drunk in my car by the 'Fox's Den' pub. Would you care to pick me up? I really shouldn't be driving," he pleased and heard an annoyed sigh. Well, she couldn't be happy about that and he didn't blame her.

" _I'll pick you up in twenty minutes, sir,"_ she declared and hung up. The wolf stared at the bouquet. He really should go to the hospital. No, he shouldn't, he decided. From all the places in Zootopia, it was the one he should not be showing his sorry face at.

* * *

Max Reynolds came to the Zootopia Central Station around the noon. He wore a black T-shirt and jeans, in one paw held a suitcase, in the other a ticket for Zootopian Express and some newspapers to kill time. With state of his bank account, he barely needed anything more. The wolf sat on an empty bench and, not caring about crowd of animals of all species passing by, read the ticket again. Destination: Lake City. Distance of travel: 624 miles. ETA: 7.44 p.m. Just seven-hour ride and you end up so far away from Zootopia, you barely ever hear the name. Reynolds knew well the famous Zootopian Express. Back in the nineteenth century, it was the most luxurious transcontinental train in the world. A lot has changed since then, but the fame and overpriced tickets remained.

He traveled a lot with this train. When his mother was still alive, every single year, in the middle of August, parents would take him and sister for two week vacation by the shore of the Southern Sea. When he was just a pup, Max loved staring outside window from his business class seat and watching the countryside changing slowly. He'd probably do so today. Probably for the last time.

"I'm really doing it," he realized, raising his sight. Zootopia. He grew up here; all his best memories were bound with this city. Did he like it, though? No, not anymore. As a teenager, he thought it was a paradise on earth; hidden in protective bubble of father's millions of dollars, never experienced real harm. But after he left his private high school, joined the police academy and later, ZPD, he started experiencing the town as it really was; bright and sunny on surface, but pitch black deep below. He noticed the side likes of Nicholas Wilde had to deal with every day since their birth.

Zootopia was nowhere near the paradise his parents tried to sell him; robberies, murders, hate crimes, social injustice; it was all there, waiting just behind the corner. And not even pureness of heart or your best efforts could protect you. Autumn Fawkes, the cheeky idealistic wolf he admired in high school, was dead. Ran over by a minivan during a minor intervention. Kaylee Crane, a bunny whose only wish was to make her own existence bearable, was struggling for her life because of him.

And he… He knew he had made a mistake signing up. He had joined the ZPD for Autumn, but not really thinking about the consequences. And a few weeks later, he was a murderer. Of course he knew he wouldn't be accused since it happened under influence of Nighthowlers. Even if, his father would pay millions to be sure he wouldn't be sentenced. But still, that's how he felt. He murdered a friend. Probably a best friend he ever had.

He hated Zootopia, but reason to leave was not his disdain for this place. He had been… disillusioned on nature of this town. He could finally apprehend the abyss between what it promised to stand for and what it turned out to be. It hurt to the point where he could no longer bear it. That's why he was running to Lake City. To start over, this time with no expectations. If you set them low enough, you can't be disappointed. He could grow to hate Lake City in future just like he did with Zootopia, but he'd put up with it, never expecting anything from it. Max was aware that it was a coward's way, but he never thought of himself as brave. Daring and reckless, yes. But not brave. A brave mammal faces deadly threat fully aware of risks. A daring one takes up challenge without recognizing the price of failure. Just like he did, joining the ZPD.

Max heard an awfully loud screech, as Zootopian Express reached the train station. Wolf lifted himself from bench and looked around hopefully. A very small part of him still wanted to remain in here. But no one came to stop him. Not that he gave them a chance; they had no idea when and where he was leaving.

A bit sad, but not surprised, Reynolds boarded train, found his seat in business class, put the suitcase on the shelf and settled himself comfortably in a seat he knew so well. He put ticket in pocket of his jeans and left the newspaper on small table by window. Instead of reading it, though, he looked out the window, as the train moved.

It was the last sightseeing of his city, as even Zootopian Express would take its time and pass by nearly every single district of city before leaving. Train took them to neighborhood of Little Rodentia and then, Sousten Street. He knew it well; it was filled with the most exclusive restaurants in the whole city and father would take him and his sister on a dinner there once every few weeks. He enjoyed those rare evenings when father actually had time for them. And then, restaurants were already gone. They left the Savanna Central and entered the Rainforest District. On the first station they passed by, Marshland, memories struck again. He could see where Autumn Fawkes celebrated finishing police academy with flying colors. That's also where he promised her he'd join the Precinct One just like she did. And he might have got as drunk as never before or later in his life.

Rain started hitting against train windows as they were driving deeper into the district. The track passed by Ivy Avenue where you could find best pizza in Zootopia and entered the Canal District. He remembered how he went there once with his high school buddies and, as tried to throw one of them in water, Max fell down with him. He'd have drowned, were it not for a boat that took them out of cold, dirty water.

Right after Canal District, there was a small ride through Meadowlands. That's where Kaylee Crane lived, mostly because rent there was one of the lowest in the city. He could even see her block of flats for a second. He drove her home once, after the opera, but she never invited him inside. Shame, he'd love to see her little adorable flat, as he imagined it.

And then it was already gone. A short tunnel and then white struck his eyes, as they entered the Tundratown. Drips of water that remained on the windows froze immediately, but Reynolds could still see everything. They were reaching Glacier Falls, a place he knew even too well. They'd take a Zootopia Loop sub there after school and have regular snowball wars back in the high school days. Max would never clothe properly and kept ending up sick, especially when someone managed to deliver snow under his jacket. Oh, sweet, careless childhood.

Train started slowing down and stopped at the Glacier Falls. Most trains leaving Zootopia had to take a short break in Tundratown to clear the ice from front window. It would melt in the next district, but it was about safety. You can't drive a train blindly. So, a five minute break.

Some mammals entered the train and door shut behind them quickly. Max stared outside, watching the ones still waiting for their transport. Just by his window, there was standing a whole bunch of little bunnies with three adults; probably some school trip. They all wore cute thick jackets, gloves, caps and ear protectors. What brought his attention though, was one adult that stuck out; a grey bunny in thick, dark blue jacket, lecturing the kits. She seemed awfully familiar, but Max just couldn't believe it would be Judy Hopps. Wouldn't she have anything better to do on Sunday afternoon?

"In Zootopia, anyone can be anything," Max muttered probably the most cruel lie of modern civilization; everyone was sold it at some point of their lives only to be painfully deluded. For Max, to learn it wasn't the truth, it took over twenty years, but were given much shorter delusion. And yet, rarely did they choose to run. Judy and Nick learnt their lesson long time ago, but even if he offered them a million dollars right now, neither of them would probably quit the job or leave Zootopia. Kaylee Crane already as a kit knew she would never fill her silly childhood dreams. Or probably any dream. And Barnes probably never actually believed in any of this crap. Max chuckled trying to imagine cute little Victor Barnes at the school theatre in a space suit saying "I'm going to be an astronaut!" And yet, they stood up every morning, went to their jobs and gave their bests to try and fix the world. Why? What was their motivation? Why they didn't run away when they learnt world is nothing it was supposed to be? Even Judy, when she returned the badge just like he had that morning, it was not because of what the world did to her; it was because she failed the world. Staring at the crowd of bunnies, Max heard a communicate about train's departure and at that moment a simple thought struck him.

" _You really should at least visit her, you know."_ Nick's voice echoed through his mind. It was then that he understood the fox was right. Max had to see her, for this one and the last time. The last memory of her couldn't be the one from Dungeon. It couldn't be the one when he could taste her blood and hear her screams, no matter how blurry they were.

While it hardly was motivation like Judy's or Nick's or Barnes', it was the last small thing that had to be done before leaving. Acknowledging it, wolf shot up to his feet grabbing suitcase and rushed through the corridor to the door. It was already closing when he lunged forward, hitting it with a knee and falling onto snow-covered platform. His suitcase fell next to him, opening and spilling its content, but Max didn't care. He turned at his back and watching sky with its fake snowflakes, he wanted to cry and laugh. And so, he did both.

* * *

"Max? Are you alright?" Max heard a familiar voice and he realized it really was Judy in there. She was kneeling by him, concern written all over her face. A herd of little bunnies had them surrounded, staring at the wolf curiously.

"No, Judy, I am not alright as I am freezing to death," he grinned in a silly manner. Rabbit offered him a paw and they started picking up his stuff back into the case. Kits were so eager to help teachers had to actually hold them back before they'd mess it all up even more.

"Everyone, this is Max Reynolds, a ZPD officer like me." Judy introduced the wolf and the kits started overwhelming him with questions.

"Why did you jump out of train?"

"Do you arrest a lot of bad guys?"

"Can I drive your car?"

"Are you going for vacation?"

"Did you ever shoot anyone?"

"Who's your partner?"

"Can I see your badge?"

"Alright, kids, that's enough!" One of teachers intervened, although she did take her time. "Judy, I believe it will be best if you take care of your friend. We are coming back to school anyway, we won't be dragging you two around," she suggested.

"Thank you. Come on, Max, let's get you to somewhere warm," she suggested.

"Kits, Officer Hopps has to leave us early. She needs to take care of her friend," the teacher announced and all the kits groaned with disappointment. "Say goodbye to her."

"Goodbye, Officer Hopps!" They all said together and grey bunny smiled.

"Goodbye, everyone!" She waved them and so did Max. She then grasped his arm and pulled him. "Come on, but not too fast. They sense fear," she warned half-jokingly, but there was something off in her voice, as if she was trying to cover something with the joke.

"Where are you taking me?" Max asked carefully.

"You really meant to run away," Judy accused him. He never heard her so… disappointed with someone. Wolf didn't show any shame, though. He had no other choice.

"I didn't change my mind, I only need to see Kaylee for last time before I leave. Will you take me there?" He pleased.

"Yes, but first we go to Sahara Square. I need to show you something," she demanded, but didn't tell him any details. Judy caught a taxi and asked the driver to take them to Giraffe Street. The bunny paid for transport and walked her friend to a cafeteria several hundred meters. She ordered ice creams for both of them and he gladly accepted it. It was hot here, especially for an arctic wolf.

"Not so bad," Max admitted, as he tasted his dessert. "So, why are we here? Certainly not for the ice cream, right?"

"Do you know what this place is?" She asked, but he shook his head. It didn't ring any bells.

"There's Oasis Hotel in nearby." He shrugged, clueless.

"On the other side of street, where that green car is parked now, we arrested Paddington. At that moment, Charlie Rockfield was occupying your seat. And at the dead end by which we dropped off from the taxi, Olivier Antiery attacked us," she explained.

"What are you getting to?" Wolf watched her carefully, as she played with her spoon.

"We messed up there. I messed up not noticing Antiery when Nick and Rockfield had their chit-chat. Olivier knocked him nearly unconscious and threw me under a speeding car with quite obvious intentions. I could die there," Judy gulped, not liking thinking of it too much. "I pretty much should have died there and honestly, there is a part of me that is terrified of facing Antiery again. It went wrong once; next time he could really kill me or worse, he could kill Nick. And yet, I will not hesitate, just like I did not hesitate to come back after I screwed up during Nighthowler case. Do you know why?"

"Because you adore this city despite all the criminals. You love helping the innocent citizens, guiding the lost and delivering the justice to bad ones. You fell in love with Zootopia. Well, I didn't. I hate it," Max noticed. Judy just smiled weakly.

"It was not love for this city that brought me back here after I quit," she disagreed, shaking her head gently. "Just loving it I was still too ashamed to return."

"What was it, then?" Reynolds didn't expect that.

"I understood that this is what I want to be. I want to be loyal, helpful and trustworthy. I want to give my best to try and fix this city, or at least some of it and it only felt natural to do it by returning to ZPD. But also… I wanted to be there with Nick. I wanted to stand by his side, I wanted to guide him and be guided, because even after the reconciliation, both of us still had so much to learn and improve. We still do." She looked him in the eyes. "Max… I know you hate this city. I knew it since you told me about Autumn. You have the very reason to. It took Autumn from you, it deceived you. But what I want to say is that what happened in Dungeon… you won't fix it on your own, no matter how far you run. Lake City or wherever you are going will not make it any better. Money or thousands new friends can't kill conscience. The one mammal that can actually help you lies now in Zootopia General Hospital and this is where you should be. But not to just say goodbye and leave her behind," she explained to him and Max stared at her for few seconds in silence, hesitating. Some part of him was telling him she was right. And yet…

"Thanks, I have enough mammals telling me how to live my life," he stood up from the chair. "I appreciate the care, though. Really." He took twenty bucks from the wallet and put it on the table. "My treat," he offered himself condescendingly and tried to walk past her.

"Kaylee will need fixing too when she's awake," she told him and he stopped involuntarily just by her. The bunny was staring down into her ice cream cup, mingling with spoon, trying to cover her frustration.

"Don't speak of her as if she was going to wake up," Max muttered under his breath. He considered the conversation over.

"I figured it's easier to you that way. You just cross her off so that nothing keeps you in here anymore?!" She was boiling inside, her fist clenched on the cup almost breaking it. He saw it, but didn't care.

"I killed her!" He shouted at her furiously.

"Kaylee Crane is still alive and don't you dare to deny it!" Judy's voice was shaking, as if about to cry. "You messed up, you hurt her, but you failed to kill her! Do not run away from it!"

"And what do you know about…" Max tried to protest, but then she stood on her chair and slapped him so powerfully, he actually swayed.

"Come on, Max. Say it. Tell me that I know nothing about running away after I mess up. Tell me that I've never done it, just you told Nick yesterday," she demanded, tears flowing down her cheeks. Her fists were shaking in fury. The realization struck Max with power of lightning; she knew about Fox's Den. Of course she knew. Wilde probably called her barely had he left the pub. Max wanted to scream at her, to deny everything she said, to claim she knew nothing and she'd never understand him and yet… He couldn't.

"No. You do know a lot about it." He admitted shamefully. "Both of you do and I never should have suggested otherwise. It's just…" The wolf took a deep, deep breath, trying to gather his thoughts. "I'm not half as brave as you two are. I have no guts to stay in Zootopia after what I have done. Not even for her." He explained himself. "Sorry, Judy, I have to go. I don't expect you to understand."

"Just buy her flowers, not a vigil light," she pleased.

"I will." Max forced a weak smile and then, he mingled into the crowd, disappearing from Judy's sight a few seconds later. He went to the florist's and then, took a taxi straight to Zootopia General Hospital.

* * *

He came there almost an hour later, delaying the inevitable as much as he only could. And yet, there he was, standing in front of hospital's front office. The receptionist, an old pig, put her gossip magazine aside reluctantly as she saw him approaching.

"How can I help you?" She asked with bored voice.

"I wanted to visit Kaylee Crane. She has been delivered here on Friday evening." Max explained.

"Your ID." She told him, as searching for something.

"Here it is." Wolf put it on the desk and she glanced at it shortly and wrote his name down, for whatever reason they had.

"Sign here." She gave him the guest book and he left his signature quickly. He could see plenty of familiar names in there, including Wilde; they had been there three hours earlier. The receptionist returned the ID and took the book.

"Wing B, third floor, room 306. That way." She pointed him, as focusing back on magazine.

"Thank you." Max headed given direction. He soon found himself in the Wing B and climbed up at the third floor. It was very, very quiet in there, only the gentle hum of medical aperture somewhere in the background. The room 306 was just by his right. Max took a deep breath and pushed the door. The first thing that struck him were the flowers. There were so many it felt like he came to a florist's shop, not hospital room. Among them, on a bit oversized bed, there lied Kaylee Crane. Even despite the flowers, he could smell gentle scent of hers. While the bunny was covered with blanket and he couldn't see her torso or legs, just the sight of bandaged arm was enough to twist his guts. It was him that did it to her. He mauled her chest, shredded her arm and bit deep into her leg. He nearly killed her and even now, it wasn't certain that she would wake up.

Max sat down at a stool by her side and watched her breathing slowly and wheezing a bit, as ECG monitor beeped announcing each heartbeat of hers. He grabbed her paw shyly and then, held it strongly. He could feel her pulse, weak as if it were to die out any second. From the moment he decided to visit her he meant it only to be a farewell. But now that he was here and sat by her, something cracked in him. He knew he wouldn't be able to simply leave anymore. He couldn't just go and forget.

"I'm sorry. I… I should have come here earlier," he apologized and felt that his paws were shaking. God, was he ashamed of himself. "I ran instead. I laughed in Nicky's face, I offended Judy. I called you a goner and boarded a train to a land far, far away to leave it all behind. And this all only so that I could soothe my conscience when I should have been here with you. For you." He wiped a tear off. "I don't know if I'll be much of help. You'll probably hate me or be so terrified of me; you won't want to see me ever again. Even if so, it's alright. Just… just tell me personally. Wake up and tell me. Whether you want me gone or forgive me, all I want now is to hear it from you, Kaylee. I want you to be alright. I can't lose you too," he begged and for a second he could swear she held his paw a bit tighter. Max stared at her for a moment, hoping that she'd open her eyes, but nothing happened. Not even ECG spotted a change. Max smiled weakly. Was he so desperate he was seeing things now?

"You won't mind if I stay here for just a while, will you?" He asked the brown bunny, almost chuckling through his tears. So he was going to stay here, in Zootopia, and it wasn't just to soothe his conscience; despite Judy's words he was certain he could have silenced his conscience far away from this cursed city with enough money and alcohol. But no, he was going to be there for Kaylee. Or be gone from her life forever, if that would be her wish; he'd do whatever she wanted him to. But only if she was going to wake up and name it. He couldn't lose her too. Not the way he lost Autumn.


	13. Waiting

Chapter 13. "Waiting"

Max woke up screaming. He looked around in panic only to realize that he was alone in his bed and gentle sunlight falling through the window implied that the dawn was barely breaking. He realized that none of what he had just seen seen had happened; Nick never called him, Max never came to the hospital, Kaylee never… Kaylee never died. Wolf reached for his phone and checked hour; barely 5 am, but he had a feeling he wouldn't be able to sleep again. He took a quick shower, made himself some tea and prepared his daily medicine. And then, as he nearly finished drinking it, he saw someone walking inside; it was his sister.

"Hey, Spice," Max muttered and she stopped and stared at him, confused.

"Up so early? That's… unusual," she noticed.

"I couldn't sleep," he explained and chuckled seeing her troubled face. "I'm not dying, Spice, it's just… just a nightmare." For a second he could swear he saw relief on her face.

"That's good, I guess. By the way, they just called from hospital," she told him and Max froze. Did they have news about Kaylee? "From Hopkins Clinic, I mean. They ran the tests and it seems you're alright. Tranquilizer didn't mess with your medicine," she explained and Max sighed with disappointment.

"Oh. That's… cool," he muttered; he couldn't care less at the moment. His sister watched him with concern.

"How… How are you holding up?" She asked shyly, as leaning against the table, as if unsure how to start this sort of conversation with him. Max shrugged.

"Fine. Perfectly!" He laughed bitterly. "I mean, hey, two weeks ago I accidentally learnt that my first crush is dead and I wasn't even invited to her funeral. And two days ago I probably killed the one bunny I sworn to protect! How could I possibly feel?!" He snarled at her angrily. And then, Spice did something he expected the least. She hugged him. He tried to push away at first, but she held him too strong. And then, he slowly embraced her and felt tears flowing down his cheeks. Spice put her head at his shoulder.

"I just…" Max choked on a tear. "I just want mammals around me to stop dying," he muttered hopelessly and then, a thought struck him. "Is it why you shut me off? Because you didn't want to watch me when… when mom's genes kick in? Because you didn't want to relive it with me?" He demanded to know.

"I'm an awful sister, am I not?" Spice muttered with surrender.

"Yeah," he agreed and both of them chuckled. Spice patted her brother on back.

"Don't worry, things will… they will work out somehow," she assured hugging him a bit stronger and then, slowly released him. They shared a bitter smile.

"I hope," Max muttered, not too convinced.

"Oh, and by the way… it was you who gave Jason my phone number, wasn't it? You know, Jason Wolford, that cop," she wondered.

"Yeah, why?" Max asked.

"Thanks. He seemed really cute when I fell at him, but I had no guts to ask him out and… yeah. Thanks," she giggled and it managed to cheer Max up a bit.

"You're welcome," he shrugged and for few long seconds, they stared at each other in silence. And then, Spice excused herself awkwardly and left the kitchen leaving her brother with significantly uplifted mood.

* * *

Judy and Nick met Max Reynolds the same morning at rather expected place; the police station. He was in his police uniform, leaving the Chief's office, when they fell at him. For some reason, the arctic wolf seemed just as surprised to see them as they were.

"Max? Already back to the service?" Judy asked doubtfully. Chief wouldn't let him return this early, would he?

"Not exactly. Chief told me he's not going to cancel my week off for no matter the reason. I'm just here for my badge. I did return it yesterday," the wolf explained awkwardly.

"Oh, right," the bunny smiled warmly, but wolf had problems returning it. Something obviously troubled him.

"I… I wanted to apologize both of you for the way I treated you. I should have never said any of the things I told you. I was just so…" Max confessed.

"It's alright." Nick just shrugged. "You weren't the nicest, but considering what you've been put through… What you are being through… It's forgivable. You got our point. Although I really should have beaten the hell out of you back in Fox's Den," the fox added and Max couldn't tell whether he was joking or not. Probably a bit of column A, a bit of column B.

"I still have no idea how I walked out of that pub with full set of teeth." The wolf finally managed to smile. The longer he thought of that conversation, the more he felt like a complete and utter jerk. Whom he was, apparently.

"Me neither." Wilde smiled. So he was joking. Probably, you never knew with this fox. One could rarely read any fox and this one was inscrutable like none when he wanted to.

"Well then, what do you plan now?" Judy wondered.

"I'll go and visit Kaylee. But first, there's a psychologist that helped victims, both prey and predators, of original Nighthowler case. I need to contact him and see if I can make an appointment with him for myself and Kaylee. We'll both need it. If… if she wakes up, that is," he explained.

"True." Judy admitted and at that moment, her phone rang. She picked it up immediately, even though it wasn't a number she recognized.

"Judy Hopps here. Who is it?"

" _Dr. Antonio Torres from Zootopia General Hospital. I was supposed to call you when Miss Kaylee Crane's state would change."_ The doctor informed her and Judy froze for several seconds. She quickly switched to the loudspeaker mode so that all three of them would hear.

"We are listening." The rabbit said, uncertainly. The tension was palpable.

" _State of Miss Crane has finally stabilized, we believe. As of now, there is no imminent threat to her life, although she remains in pharmacologic coma for the time being and we plan to wake her up within two weeks if nothing changes,"_ the doctor announced and all three of them sighed with relief, smiling even.

"Thank you, doctor," Judy said.

" _It is my job. As I'd want to remind you, standard visiting hours are between 1 pm and 9pm. Miss Crane should remain in her room until her state improves enough for that she could be woken up."_

"Is her shape still very bad?" Max asked with concern.

" _Miss Crane's wounds are not to be belittled. She needs… time. Her state is stable, but still very serious. There still might occur unexpected complications,"_ the doctor warned.

"We understand. Once again thank you, doctor." It was Max to thank now.

" _You're welcome and I look forward to seeing you. Well then, I have patients and I believe you too have work that needs to be done. Goodbye, Officers."_

"Goodbye," Judy said and finished the call. And then, she grinned. "Yes!" She jumped to Nick joyfully, hugging his side. "I told you! I told you she'd be alright!" She just couldn't contain her happiness. Nick smiled, patting her on her head. He tried to keep it cool, but slight tail wagging could tell that he was just as happy as her.

"It's good to see that you're not wrong once in a while," he admitted with sham reluctance and she elbowed him playfully. "Don't let it get into your head, Carrots."

"Oh, you!" She rolled her eyes.

"Get a room, you two," Max muttered a bit jealously. "Anyway, I've got to go. I'd hate to keep you from your work and I do have things to do myself."

"OK, see you later!" Judy waved him.

"See you around, guys!" Max bided them goodbye and headed to the exit. And then, he heard the bunny calling him. He turned around slowly.

"Welcome back to the ZPD, Max," she smiled joyfully, happy that things were slowly starting to sort out. The wolf returned the smile, as non-toothy as he only could.

"Looks like I'm back."

* * *

Olivier Antiery, as much as he'd never admit it, was going out of his mind since the Saturday morning when he read the news about Kaylee Crane ending up in the hospital. He had bought almost every newspaper that had any information on her accident and checked every possible news in the Internet just to learn a bit more. He already knew that it was a Nighthowler incident and he knew she was hurt by the same wolf he met in the hangar just after they stole that piece of art. He learnt that she was being tendered in General Zootopia Hospital and that the wolf that did it to her, Max Reynolds, had left it on the Saturday morning and since then, remained invincible to the media and generally everyone. The rumors of him quitting the force were dismissed by ZPD, outraging him. Kaylee's state was now critical, her life in danger. The ZPD's official statement was as terse as they ever were, giving him nothing. And that was all that he knew; just as much as the rest of city. He couldn't just go to the hospital, though; there would be plenty of cops now and they were looking for him now. Poor timing, a bit of bad luck and he'd get caught in no time. No, he couldn't even manage to pay her a short visit and it was driving him crazy. As much as he was trying to hide it, Charlie could see it clearly. Olivier had several nervous ticks and they all were apparent now. Even when there came Tilda Morrows, the pig IT tech responsible for disabling the safe's GPS, Olivier wasn't able to hide it completely.

"You were quite late today, Tilda." Charlie noticed, trying to start some conversation. Everything was better than this awkward silence and gazelle's nervous finger tapping against the desk.

"Well, I have other assignments than checking you guys," she explained. "Donovan doesn't pay all of us for sitting in some abandoned basement and drinking beers."

"Sucks to be you, then," Charlie grinned, considering opening a beer just to annoy her. He theoretically should be sober, because he could be driving any moment, but if ZPD took him for a traffic control, being under influence would be the least of his troubles. And then, he realized that Tilda was staring at his engagement ring. "What's wrong?"

"I didn't even notice when you got it. The ring," she explained.

"Oh, just before the break-in. I can't get officially married until I get a new identity, but Joanne said yes nonetheless."

"Joanne. Funny name, isn't it?" Tilda noticed. She didn't mean anything bad and Charlie, easy going by rule, didn't mind it anyway.

"Joanne Vanessa Chasseur," Charlie said the name slowly, enjoying every syllable, celebrating it. She was a gem he did not deserve, a girl way out of his league. And yet, there she was, with his engagement ring on her paw. "The first name is beautiful, but the surname? Chasseur… Simply exquisite!" He laughed.

"So, she said yes. When will you marry her?" Tilda asked rather emotionlessly.

"After we leave with the money. I can't marry her with my current identity; I will be arrested in seconds. So I make a new ID, we leave Zootopia and we're off to be married. Oliver's gonna be my best man, right?" The coyote asked and then gulped as he saw the sight gazelle was giving him. He had murderous intent if his eyes, if he ever saw any. His fingers stopped hitting against the desk he was sitting by.

"Call me when you're done," he snorted angrily and left, slamming the door. Tilda stared at it, both confused and worried. The gazelle always terrified her a bit and not without a reason.

"What's biting him?" He asked carefully.

"Did you read the news?"

"A little bit, yes. Why?"

"So you've heard about the bunny ZPD officer that's in hospital? Kaylee Crane," the coyote said, hoping it would ring any bells. Luckily, it did.

"Oh, yeah, that Nighthowler thing. Media are all over it. Really, a bunch of vultures," Tilda recalled. And then, she realized what he implied. "Oh, that was her? That snitch Olivier offered Donovan? Well, we already know every Wilde's move, but if Hopps troubles him…"

"Olivier likes that bunny," Charlie explained. "Likes likes her, if you know what I mean. She is probably dying there and he can't even come and see her, because there are plenty of cops and they'd recognize both of us in no time. So let's just say he's having a hard time."

"Oh," Tilda nodded with understanding and got back to her work, letting that thought sink in. She probably didn't even expect Olivier to be capable of this sort of feelings. And then she cursed silently. "There's no use. I'll never break into the safe."

"So what are we paying you for?" Charlie wondered.

"First, you are paying me nothing, Charlie. Second, I did a lot of work preparing the virus for Paddington and disabling the GPS of that safe. Third, I wonder what we are paying you for, because this far, you were merely an overpriced taxi driver and troublemaker. And…" Tilda made sure that Olivier had already left. "…a psycho's babysitter," she added quietly.

"He's not a psycho," Charlie refused.

"Olivier's ready to kill mammals over their race, Charlie, and fact that as an omnivore I'm the closest to grey zone in black and white world of Antiery doesn't make me feel any more comfortable," Tilda argued.

"You overreact. It's not that he wants to kill every predator. He likes me," Charlie replied.

"He tolerates you because he still needs his driver. You're a predator, Charlie. Do you think he would keep you this close if he didn't need you with all that you must have seen by now?" The pig doubted.

"Yes," the coyote confirmed firmly. "After Donovan sells the picture he won't need me anymore and if you're right, we'll part our ways. If not, Olivier's gonna take Kaylee, I'm picking up Joanne and we're leaving to live somewhere far away in prosperity. Together."

"Not happening anytime soon, though. There is no way I can open the safe and Donovan is not willing to risk breaking into it if it's really meant to get destroyed in progress. Damn that fox, he doesn't let his money go easily," Tilda muttered. She hated when she couldn't hack into something.

"So we need that code Paddington handed cops," coyote stated grimly.

"So it seems. Couldn't we just… Oh, right." Tilda wanted to suggest something only to realize how stupid her idea was. "So, Antiery really cares for that bunny, hmm? Funny, I never thought he'd be a caring type."

"He is, you just have to get to him," Charlie assured. And then, some idea appeared in his head. Could they possibly… As crazy as it seemed, it was worth trying, right? Or at least asking. "Could you make me a favor? Rather for Olivier than me, but I'd really appreciate it."

"I'm listening." Tilda asked.

"Zootopia General Hospital has monitoring. If you hacked in, we could check if any cops are by Crane at the moment and if there weren't…"

"You're crazy," Tilda frowned.

"Can you do it?" Charlie asked. "Please. Olivier really, really needs to see her. If she dies and he doesn't have a chance to bid her proper farewell… You have no idea what Olivier is being through right now," he begged with the cutest puppy eyes he had in his arsenal. Tilda Morrows hesitated. She liked Charlie. He had this sort of innocence that Tilda had lost long time ago and she liked to watch it, wondering when world would finally crush it. Because sooner or later, it probably would.

She sighed deeply. She knew Charlie's intentions were as true as always; he just wanted to help the psycho he believed to be his friend. And Tilda had no heart to deny it to him, as stupid, unbeneficial and reckless the act itself would be.

"Fine. But I'm doing it for you, not him," she decided and Charlie grinned cheerfully like a pup on his surprise birthday party.

"Wonderful! I'll call Olivier, he'll be right back!" He promised.

* * *

Charlie was right, obviously. The gazelle returned ten minutes later, panting and a bit sweaty. In meanwhile, Tilda prepared her laptop and instructed Charlie how to gain access to hospital surveillance without being spotted; he had been doing this before, so she had only to sell him the details. Tilda herself decided not to go; Charlie would return her computer the next time she'd visit them.

Charlie and Olivier got to the car and drove to Zootopia General Hospital. While distress was still written all over Olivier's face, Charlie noticed he stopped tapping his fingers, which really was something. The coyote parked at the hospital parking and connected to hospital cameras. It took him only a moment.

"Thanks." Olivier said tersely, not looking at him. "You have no idea how much it means to me."

"You got me out of Skooba's gang when things were getting dirty. You saved my life putting your own at line. I owe you way more than that," Charlie replied.

"Who should have I ran away with if not you?"

"Yeah, we're best pals, right?" The coyote grinned cockily. "Charlie and Shay, the unstoppable duo! When the two of us are in, the sky's the limit, right?!" He poked his shoulder playfully and the gazelle managed to smile.

"Yeah, right," he agreed. Charlie switched the cameras to Kaylee's room.

"Looks like nobody's in there for now, but we can't know how much time you have. Go, Shay," Charlie suggested. He rarely used his true name and only in moments when they were all alone. He was one of two mammals still alive that knew it.

"Alright. Call me if you see anyone cop-like entering the hospital."

"Sure thing. Keep in touch."

"Mhm." Olivier nodded and left the car. The gazelle got inside and came to the front desk. As he asked for directions to Kaylee Crane, he was asked to show his ID. He had several he used depending on situation, but this time, he got the one he considered real, while he used it barely ever; the ID of Shay Tarnau. As far as he knew, the police records of this name ended at his eighteenth birthday; the moment he picked his ID, he vanished into thin air, fully committing into Skooba gang's job, not to ever use his real identity again.

Room where Kaylee Crane was, had been filled with flowers like a florist's shop. Their smell was pleasantly intensive, but even such a pleasant first expression couldn't prepare Olivier for what he saw. The brown bunny was lying in a bit oversized bed, covered mostly by a blanket. Bandages wrapped around her left arm and leg were painted red with blood. The gazelle felt his paw was shaking, as he could not contain his fury. Someone dared to shed the blood of one bunny in the world he cared about. Bunny for whom he sacrificed last ten years of life and whom, in his own, strange way, he loved. Just the thought that the one who did it to her, that millionaire Max Reynolds, wasn't even going to be prosecuted for it was driving him crazy.

"I should have killed him when I had a chance," he muttered, checking the patient's card hanging by her bed. She was bad, but she was alive and while he was no medic, he could see that her state was stable by now, which was a huge relief to him. Watching the bunny so heavily wounded and in coma, it was a moment of reflection to him. Had he committed a mistake dragging her in his own business? It was his fault that she joined the ZPD and was almost killed on the second week of duty. No, without him she'd be long dead. He was saving her constantly since she turned fifteen. He saved her life, gave her shelter, offered her a way out of her poverty and stood for her in front of Jersey and Mr. Big. Even now, despite the distrust she showed him when he gave her the offer of her life he still had plans for her. He was doing the right thing. He was the one that protected her and cared for her. Her life was in his paws and it was his and only his duty to protect it with all his resources. And kill the wolf that dared to hurt her.

Charlie was sitting in his car, playing with his phone. With corner of eye he watched cameras and everyone that walked in and out the hospital, but there was nearly no commotion this late. And then, he saw a familiar arctic wolf. He could clearly see the blue police uniform and even recognized the mammal from photos in recent newspapers. It was no one else than Max Reynolds. Charlie dialed Olivier hurriedly. There was no time to waste.

"Olivier, get out of there. That wolf, Max Reynolds, is coming inside," he said as soon as gazelle picked up.

" _Reynolds, you say?"_ Olivier repeated slowly. Charlie gulped hardly. He knew this tone. It was exactly the same as when he offered they kill Wilde at Fox's Den, but now, even more bloodthirsty.

"Ollie, you're not…"

" _Is he in?"_ Antiery interrupted him.

"Shay, listen, you can't…"

" _He hurt her. He has to pay,"_ Oliver stated. His logic was crystal clear.

"Shay, if you…" And then, gazelle hung up on him. Coyote cursed loudly. "Don't you dare to hang up on me!" He shouted, calling him again, but it was rejected immediately. "Damn it!" Charlie stared at the entrance to the hospital nervously and then at the cameras. After a moment of hesitation, he decided to close laptop; it wouldn't change anything. Olivier wasn't going to pick up. He couldn't stop him, he wouldn't make it there before Reynolds and besides, he'd have to show his real ID at the front office; he could as well check himself in at the ZPD. If Reynolds is killed in hospital they will know Antiery's connected with Kaylee. It will not only screw her over; it will screw them over just as well, because by her, they'll get to Olivier and in result, probably him as well. Charlie picked his phone up and entered the contact list. Who was he going to call? Donovan? No, he'd better not know when things still were uncertain. Joanne? They could make a run now; they already had quite a lot of money saved after recent jobs. But Olivier wouldn't go as long as Kaylee wouldn't be safe and he couldn't imagine leaving his friend here on his own. Charlie cursed loudly. He had to wait for Olivier. Then they'd figure something out.

The gazelle left hospital several minutes later. He went straight to the car and sat at passenger's seat. He wasn't covered in blood, but he didn't need a blade to kill wolf, especially if he had element of surprise.

"Did you…" Charlie asked, starting the engine.

"No. I didn't touch him," Olivier denied as they left the parking. Charlie knew better than to waste time. "Although the thought seemed very tempting."

"What stopped you?" Charlie tried not to sound as relieved as he really was.

"If I kill him in the hospital, they'll associate me with Kay and I can't afford that. I will kill the wolf for what he did to her, but not today. I'll have another chance for sure," the gazelle explained.

"Glad to hear the voice of reason," Charlie smiled nervously. "Don't you ever do it to me again."

"Sorry, but the thought that the one who hurt her has insolence to come to her bed… It's unforgivable," Olivier explained.

"I can imagine," coyote muttered. "What do you say for a beer? I need to calm my nerves," he suggested.

"I'm in. Stop nearby, I'll buy us something."

"No, I'll buy us something," Charlie insisted. "You bring too much attention."

"If you say so."

* * *

Next two weeks passed like an express train. Everything around Donovan was bunch of dead leads; Paddington knew nothing more and Rockfield and Antiery remained impossible to locate. But honestly, hardly anyone on ZPD was thinking about the stagnant case now; their thoughts were focused on Kaylee Crane who spent last two weeks in pharmacologic coma. Her time had been stable for whole the time, slowly regenerating from the wounds taken in Dungeon and today was the day of her awakening. Doctor Torres said she'd be no earlier than at 2 pm, but it didn't stop Judy from waking up at 4 am, struggling not to call Nick and wake him up. She called him at 7 am to make sure he was up. Fox complained a bit, calling her restless, but he couldn't really blame her; today was the day. He picked her up at 8 am as usually, but this time, they didn't drive to police station; they had taken a day off. Instead, they headed for Meadowlands, to Kaylee's flat. They wanted to pick up some of her clothes, cosmetics and whatever she'd need once she'd be awake. Also, doctor suggested it would be for the best for Kaylee to not live alone after she'd be released from hospital, so Judy wanted to check if there was a way for her to move in to Kaylee's place or other way around for a week or two. If they managed to persuade her, that is. Knowing her, she wouldn't be too eager on that idea.

"Need a drum, Judy?" Nick asked and only then did she realize she was thumping with her foot excitedly.

"Oh, sorry," she smiled awkwardly. "I just can't wait to see her place. I wonder how she lives."

"Don't expect too much. Those blocks aren't appreciated for the luxury, but low rent," the fox warned her. They parked in front of Kaylee's block and met up with Max who had already been waiting for them before the block. To say the wolf was fine was a huge overstatement, but he managed to pull himself back together and returned to the service a few days earlier.

The three of them got inside the building without much of a problem; the intercom was broken. When they found her flat and Nick proceeded to unlock the door, they realized someone was watching them. It was a weasel in her fifties living a door next to Kaylee's.

"Officers Hopps and Wilde, I believe? And you would be…" Old weasel recognized them easily even without their uniforms. She watched the wolf carefully.

"Max Reynolds, ma'am," he introduced himself.

"Oh. You are Kaylee's friends, aren't you? She talked about you a lot. You came to pick her things for her?" The weasel guessed.

"Yes, we did. She'll be woken up from coma at the afternoon." Judy explained.

"Oh, it's such a shame I'll be working at the time! I must visit her tomorrow! I am Ashley Davison, by the way, Kaylee's neighbor. I believe you have job to do now, but once you're finished, would you like some coffee?" She offered.

"Gladly," the bunny agreed.

"Wonderful. Come to my flat when you're done there, officers." Mrs. Davison pleased and disappeared in her flat.

"What a nice old lady," Nick noticed. "But, to the job," he suggested and all three of them walked in. The first impression on Kaylee's flat was quite letting down and not even because everything was so dusty and the air seemed awfully dry. The flat was uncomfortably cramped. It wasn't just for the fact that it was small; Judy's place wasn't exactly big, but with a bit of effort she made it really cozy and comfortable. While she mostly slept in there, her flat felt like a home. Kaylee's though… it was soulless, as if its owner never planned to stay there for longer. The bunny had very few things in there; some clothes barely filling one fourth of wardrobe, humble set of dishes for one mammal, literary two books standing on a bookshelf by her old desk and an out-standing laptop. Nothing personal; no photos, no posters, no souvenirs from school trips. Just nothing. Even her cosmetics weren't unpacked; they found them on a shelf by broken mirror, most still in a wash bag in which she probably brought them in.

"Wow. I felt more at home in the police academy," Nick muttered, standing in the claustrophobic bathroom. He could now imagine Kaylee hitting mirror with head in a place so tiny, even by rabbit standards.

"You took the words out of my mouth," Judy agreed, suddenly feeling very sad. No wonder she never hurried coming back here. But why she never tried to give this place a soul?

"I'll grab her cosmetics. Max, check the fridge and empty it, any food that remained there has probably gone bad by now. Carrots, will you pick her some clothes?" Nick suggested.

"I'm on it," she nodded, checking out her wardrobe. It would probably be for the best if she chose the clothes for a bunny. Barely had she started, though, Max called them.

"Hey, check this out!" The wolf came to Kaylee's living/bed/dining room with two small envelopes in his paws. "She's got some letters!" He started opening it, but Judy protested.

"You can't just read somebody's mail!"

"It's from a bank, probably nothing impor… Hey!" The wolf protested as she jumped up and snatched it. He tried getting it back only throwing it away from her paw straight to Nick. He grabbed it, already out of envelope and unfolded. He glanced at it and then, continued to read.

"Looks like Kaylee's indebted," he noticed. "The due date was on the 15th and… wow."

"What is it?" Judy watched him carefully. She intended to scold him for reading it, but now that he was making a face like that, she completely forgot about it.

"Her monthly installment is a bit over eleven hundred bucks." Nick told them.

"What?! A newbie TO makes not even twenty hundred! How can she pay her rent if she has…" Judy tried to protest.

"Somehow, she must be. The real question is, how much money she has once she pays the installment and the rent," Nick noticed. "The rents aren't that high in Meadowlands, but still, she has like… one hundred bucks a month left? Maybe two. That's not much left for groceries, even if we forget that she commutes, needs to buy clothes and cosmetics once in a while and all that stuff." The fox looked around the flat once again and now he finally understood why it was so soulless. It wasn't that Kaylee didn't want to make this place feel like at home; she simply couldn't afford to.

"Why didn't she tell us a word?" Judy asked.

"Are you even surprised?" Nick muttered, studying the letter from bank.

"No," Judy agreed reluctantly. "How many months she has left?" The bunny wondered. She felt just awful. It wasn't like she could just cover a debt this big on her, but they'd think of something if they knew earlier. They definitely wouldn't allow her to live in poverty if only they knew.

"She still has…" Nick hesitated for a second. Hopps really didn't like his expression. "Eighteen years," he read with disbelief.

"Eighteen years?! A thousand a month for over eighteen years? That's… over two hundred thousand! How do you get indebted for two hundred thousand?" Judy asked with disbelief. It felt so… absurd.

"Maybe an awful poker game?" Nick tried smirking, but Judy's stare killed it immediately. "Most of it is the interest, really. The original debt was something around seventy thousand, but given Kaylee's financial reliability, bank really could lift the interest beyond reason," he explained.

"Still, how did she even…" Judy wondered. How do you get indebted for seventy thousand dollars? Did it have anything to do with Mr. Big? Kaylee mentioned him before.

"We're going to help her with it, aren't we?" The bunny asked.

"It's two hundred thousand, Carrots. That's a lot of money for two of us. I mean I could go to Mr. Rouge, but I doubt if it's a…" Nick suggested.

"There's no need to involve him, especially when we're solving a case where he's a victim. I'll cover Kaylee's debt," Max declared firmly and both of them stared at the wolf, for a second forgetting he was a millionaire's son. "My father won't be making much fuss about it."

"She might not accept it anyway," the fox warned. "As much she needs help, she'll be very reluctant to accept such money."

"She will take it," Reynolds assured and something in his voice told them he could actually persuade her. "Alright, let's get back to the business, should we?" He suggested and the three of them proceeded to pack the essentials. It took them no more than ten minutes and it still felt like they emptied half of her flat. Once their job was done, they paid a visit to Mrs. Davison, who was already brewing coffee at the time. She hosted them generously with strong, good coffee and delightful biscuits. They spent there quite a long time, talking partly about Kaylee, partly about themselves and their jobs; old weasel was very curious of her three guests, even if she didn't recognize Max was the wolf responsible for Kaylee's state. Or if she did, she didn't let that slip. They left sometime around the noon; Max headed to his home, saying he had something to do. They could feel that as much as happy he was for her waking up, he was terrified of facing her, uncertain how she'd react. Nick and Judy drove to the hospital; their friend wouldn't be waking up later in two or three hours.

* * *

The first sensation she experienced was unpleasant chill, like someone had poured several gallons of water and ice on her. A second later she heard the voices, familiar and yet still unrecognizable. The air was heavy with flowers and she breathed it in eagerly. And then, Kaylee Crane opened her eyes. What she saw were at least twenty policemen packed in her small hospital room, exploding with joy the moment they realized she was awake.

"Welcome back, Kaylee!" They shouted united, with Clawhauser joyful squeak coming from somewhere in behind and she felt someone hugging her. It was Judy, obviously, wrapped around her so strong, her chest ached. Kaylee stared at them quite dumbfounded. Did they all come here just for her?

"You gave us quite a scare," Judy confessed and Crane felt pleasantly warm in her heart. She didn't even know what to say. Everyone really was there just for her. Judy, Nick, Barnes, Rhinowitz, Wolford, Fangmeyer, Andersen and plenty other familiar faces. Even Chief Bogo, that harsh, thick-skinned buffalo, was there, smiling with relief. But then she realized that one mammal was missing.

"Where's Max?" Kaylee asked looking around, but couldn't find him anywhere. "Where is he?"

"Here," the wolf came out from behind several other cops and for a second looked into her eyes. She smiled with relief. But then he lowered his sight rapidly, staring at his feet now, and hiding his paws with talons behind his back hurriedly. "Hi," he muttered shamefully.

"Hi," she replied a bit awkwardly and wanted to say something more, but then she realized everyone was staring at her expectantly. "Sorry, but could you leave me with Max for a while? I… we need to talk," she pleased and saw their concerned sights. Judy released her from the hug, although very reluctantly.

"Sure. Come on, everyone! She probably can't breathe in her with all of us in here anyway," she ordered and all the mammals headed for the door, chief pulling by collar Clawhauser who didn't hurry at all. Nick patted Reynolds' shoulder smiling encouragingly, but it hardly helped the troubled wolf. A moment later, the door closed behind last cop. While they most likely were just a dozen feet away, it was the most privacy Kaylee could count on at the moment. She was watching carefully the wolf that was still too ashamed to even look up. She did have mixed feelings herself; joy of seeing him and eagerness to make things right mixed with something she didn't want to name.

"So, how long was I out?" She wondered, trying to start a conversation.

"Fifteen days," he mumbled, still avoiding her sight. He still wasn't ready to see her, awake and all. In fact, he probably never would have been.

"Fifteen days? Wow." She expected it to be a week, at most. "Took me a while, hmm?"

"Yeah," was all he could say and awkward silence fell between them. Could words even fix what had happened, crossed their minds.

"Max?" She called him and noticed that his arms were shaking. "Max, look at me, please," she asked him and wolf slowly raised his head. His eyes were watery and his jaw shaking, as if he were about to cry. He probably was.

"Come over here," she pointed to the side of the bed. Max didn't know what she planned, but he came there obediently and stood by the very edge of the bed. And then, Kaylee lunged forward to him clumsily, wrapping around his torso despite sudden pain in arm and chest. Max stared at her in surprise and then hugged her back carefully like you grasp a very fragile glass figurine. He started sobbing quietly and she felt her tears flowing down cheeks as well.

"It's good to see you again," the bunny assured quietly.

"I thought I killed you," Max muttered pitifully. „I was certain I murdered you there. For a moment I wanted to believe so just because it would be easier to run than watch what I've done to you. If not for Nicky and Judy, I'd have run away. But when I came here I realized I… I can't," he confessed. He could feel smell of her fur filling his lungs, never before as aware of it as he was right now. He remembered her taste, sensation of her fur at his tongue, her blood on his lips and shriek of agony echoing in back of her mind. Everything was coming back, but he somehow managed to keep his fears in check.

"When I didn't see you among the others I was sure…" Kaylee's voice trembled. "I was sure they hurt you when trying to protect me. For a second I was certain they… I had plenty of such nightmares when I was in coma that they had to hurt you trying to protect me." Her arm burnt as she was holding him, but she hardly cared. "But here you are and so am I. Nothing else matters. Give it time and everything's going to be…" And at that moment, her heart rate spiked, as she inhaled smell his fur. She instinctively recognized the smell of predator that, the last time she remembered, almost mauled her to death. Her animal instincts screamed in terror. They took over and she flinched trying to release herself. She managed to overcome them in fraction of second and hug her even stronger, but the damage was done. He felt it. The wolf stared at her for few seconds in silent disbelief. He sighed with resignation, dropped her and stepped back, forcing her to release her grip as well. Max leaned against the wall in safe distance and hid face in his paws.

"Of course."

"Max, don't…"

"Everything's going to be alright?" He repeated shaking his head in disbelief. "No, it's not. How can it be alright?" He gesticulated helplessly. "You're terrified of me! I'm terrified of thought that I could hurt you again! How can it ever be alright?!" He begged for the answer and she realized she had none. And as much as she wanted, she couldn't deny it; somewhere in back of her mind, she was terrified of him.

"Max…"

"Just how?! Do you think we can work at the same station, go out to solve cases and drink a beer at Tom's once a week like nothing has happened?!" He shouted angrily. They could probably hear his shouts at the corridor now, but he hardly cared.

"We still can come back to what we…" Kaylee tried to say, but she didn't believe it herself

"Oh, really?!" He snarled and she flinched at sight of his teeth involuntarily, dropping her ears. He saw it and it only reassured him in his words. Whatever they had before the Nighthowlers, it was gone forever. "Rut it!" He grabbed the first thing in his reach, a small glass vase full of tulips, and slammed against opposite wall, reducing it to thousand shards. He was furious. He wanted to reverse it all, but it was impossible. Not even with his father's millions that a few months earlier seemed to be able to buy him everything, could he undo how he hurt her. He couldn't undo how he treated Judy and Nick when they tried to help him. He could not undo Autumn's death and many more things he still regretted. "Rut it," he repeated under his breath and then slumped on the floor, hid his face in paws and started crying.

Kaylee watched him in silent pity. Max was everything she was supposed to hate; arrogant, spoiled and self-centered jerk who doesn't know meaning of 'no', can't deal with his own problems and shows off with how rich he is. She should despise him and what he had done to her out of his recklessness. The first thing she should do after leaving the hospital was calling Shay and reassuring him in her loyalty to him. And yet… she couldn't bring herself to even think of it. The bunny did something she definitely shouldn't have done. She carefully slipped from her bed onto the floor, ignoring bandaged and aching leg, chest and arm, and approached the wolf from behind, hugging his back. He turned his head around, surprised.

"Kaylee?"

"I know there is no coming back to what was before the Nighthowlers. I am afraid of you and you fear you could hurt me. But we have to try and overcome it. We'll need time. A lot of time. But if we take it slowly and patiently and try to put ourselves back together, we will, sooner or later. Just don't… Don't run away, Max, OK? Don't close yourself away from me," she pleased him. "I need you."

"Do you think it's even possible?" He asked doubtfully. He was probably just as terrified as her, but it only encouraged the bunny.

"It will be hard and we'll have our ups and downs. But in the end, yes, I do. I think we can do it," Kaylee assured. "It's worth at least giving it a try, right?" She noticed. Max managed to smile.

"Yes. If anything's worth fighting for, it would be you," he agreed and then, as he moved, she squeaked painfully, curling her lips in pain.

"Oh dear, you shouldn't have left the bed," he picked her up gently and put her back in her bed, covering her with blanket. "There you go." He sat on the stool by her and smiled weakly. It wasn't going to be easy, but they'd make it through. He knew it. Or at least, he really, really wanted to believe it.

At that moment, Judy peeked inside carefully.

"Is everything alright? We heard the glass breaking," she asked with concern.

"Yes, everything's alright. Max's paw just slipped," Kaylee assured. "Come on in, Judy, Nick. Max mentioned it were you that kept him in Zootopia?"

"Well, sort of," Judy walked in and Nick followed her carefully.

"I only almost provoked a bar brawl, really," the fox shrugged. Anyway, we brought you some clothes and cosmetics," he pointed at a bag lying by the nightstand.

"Oh, thanks. You didn't bring my laptop, did you?" Kaylee hoped. If they had her stuff it meant they had seen her flat, but that was the smallest of her troubles now.

"No, but we can do it and I brought you some of my books in meanwhile," Judy explained.

"Thanks. So, do you know when I can leave the hospital?"

"Doctors want to keep you here for a day or two more to make sure everything's alright, although from what they said, it's only formality. You won't be able to return to the job for a while and also, doctors suggested you should live with someone for next few weeks," the bunny told her. "And I figured, my flat may not exactly be a big one, but I'm the only bunny on the force and it would probably be for the best…"

"Judy, I don't want to be forcing on you," Kaylee told her.

"It's me that is forcing on you, really. And if you refuse, doctor said he'll have to keep you in here until you're able to actually live on your own. They're only willing to release you this early conditionally," Judy insisted. She wasn't lying, the doctor actually said it.

"Oh." The vision of spending a week in hospital wasn't too exciting and certainly not as exciting as idea of living with Judy. "Looks like I have no choice, then," Kaylee surrendered.

"There is one thing more," Max said. "When we were in your flat, we saw the letter from your banks. Your installments are due."

"That's not a problem, I'll call the bank and…" the brown bunny tried to shrug it off.

"You are indebted for two hundred thousand dollars, Kaylee. How did it happen?" The wolf asked with worries.

"I… I was reckless."

"I told you it was a poker game." Nick muttered and Judy elbowed him a bit too strongly.

"When you're reckless, you lose twenty dollars, not two hundred thousand," Judy noticed, gently insisting on her to tell. Kaylee sighed reluctantly.

"I worked before in Alva Electrics, that huge company that's involved in producing literary everything from electric kettles to power turbines," she explained. "I worked in Aviation section where secrecy was a huge thing; they really didn't want any of their technology to be stolen. One day, I forgot to log off computer when I went for a lunch break. Instead of writing me some silly assignment or changing my wallpaper, someone used it to leak the sensitive data to the outside source. It was easily spotted and I was confronted about it by my managers. I told them my story and one of them decided to believe me; it's the only thing that saved me from the prison. They decided to deal with me without police, assuming that in the end I was a victim too. Still, I got fired and was added to the unofficial blacklist of electric and IT companies of Zootopia; I have no chance to find job in any serious company of these branches anymore. I also had to pay the fee for leaking the sensitive data; almost ninety thousand dollars. I took a loan for it when I was still officially hired and had financial credibility, but from that point, things started going south. I had no chance for any proper job in my branch. I had some money saved and borrowed some more from the mammals I shouldn't have, but it would never be enough. And then, I heard ZPD wass recruiting. Concealing my short affair with Alva Electrics, I made it through the background check. And… that's why I'm here. And that's why I joined the ZPD," Kaylee confessed, hanging her head low. She was ashamed and she had every reason to be. She didn't come there from inner need or a promise given like them. She was there for the money, having no other choice. And yet, none of them seemed to mind it.

"It's alright, Kaylee," Judy assured.

"Really?" She couldn't believe it.

"Not everyone has to be a living poster like Carrots. Plenty of good cops joined the force for rather prosaic reasons. Ask Andersen, Rhinowitz, Fangmeyer, Wolford or half of the ZPD, for the fact," Nick assured. "Whatever reason brought you here, all that matters is that you're here with us and you aren't quitting, are you?" The fox noticed and she shook her head eagerly.

"No, definitely not," Kaylee assured.

"Good. Now that I decided to stay, it'd suck if you just left," Max managed to crack a smile. "Oh, and about the debt, I'll cover it," Max declared out of blue.

"What?!" Kaylee raised her head and stared at him bluntly.

"I'll cover all that's left of the debt and what you have paid thus far," the wolf repeated slowly and she was slowly realizing what he meant.

"What? No! It's my debt and I have to…"

"I almost killed you in the Dungeon and it was my fault," Max interrupted her. "I was the officer in charge and I put you in deadly danger out of my own recklessness. As much as there won't be any prosecution other than being suspended for next few weeks, I will have no legal troubles because of it. You could sue me, though. Start a civil trial for all the moral and physical loss I have caused," the wolf explained. Kaylee tried to protest, but she wasn't allowed. "You could sue me and with any lawyer with a little bit of wits, you'd win millions. I'd bet you'll have lawyers queuing to you once they hear you're awake. I know you'd never do it, but you could and there wouldn't be anything wrong about it. I wouldn't even mind, honestly. You deserve the payback and you need money. So just take the money," he demanded. The brown bunny watched him silently for a few seconds and then, smiled slightly.

"Thank you. You can't even imagine…" Kaylee felt her eyes getting wet, but she promised herself she'd keep it together. Somehow, she managed to.

"I probably can't," Max agreed and for a moment, the two of them stared at each other quietly. "Alright, let's get the others here. They must be dying to see you for a few seconds more," he suggested, lifting himself from his stool slowly. As much as he enjoyed the moment, he felt mentally exhausted and needed a break. No one really blamed him for it.

The rest of day Kaylee spent with all the ZPD officers that only had time to stay with her. Max, even though he remained in there for two hours more, didn't find courage to return to her.


	14. Applying Pressure

Chapter 14. „Applying pressure"

Kaylee Crane left the hospital two days later and moved in to Judy's flat immediately afterwards. While the Hopps' place wasn't exactly big, they made it work somehow; having not enough space for a second mattress the two of them slept in Judy's bed, which wasn't anything new for any of the bunnies; even Kaylee, coming from quite a big family, used to sleep in one bed with several siblings. And besides, they still had more privacy than back in the Police Academy. Lack of space in wardrobes wasn't much of a problem either; Kaylee had surprisingly few clothes. For next two weeks, Kaylee spent the mornings and afternoons mostly in Judy's flat; leaving it with her left leg in the state it was wouldn't be easy, even with the crutch she had. Then, when Nick and Judy would return, they'd take her out to enjoy the nightlife of Zootopia and she had to admit, there was a lot to see. On Thursdays, they'd even take her to Nick's mother and then, for a movie in his place and she enjoyed it all, even if fox's musk-scented apartment gave her quite a heartrate spike at the first time. In the end, Kaylee really enjoyed those evenings, even if sometimes she felt a bit like a third wheel and Max still felt too awkward to just accept her invitations on regular basis. Still, they were making quite a progress. Thrice a week, each of them went for the therapy. Kaylee was putting a lot of effort into fixing what happened in the Dungeon; or at least fixing her attitude toward it and predators in general. A good thing she noticed was that she wasn't afraid of Nick one bit. As much as he was a fox, a canine predator like Max, his presence was surprisingly… soothing. His sly, laid-back attitude had nothing that disturbed her in the other predators and seeing him frequently every day with this toothy and yet, not threatening smile provided just as much progress as the therapy did. Still, it was hardly a bed of roses.

Kaylee woke up screaming. She instinctively pushed herself to the wall and curled up in there, panicked and disoriented. She obviously woke up her host and probably her lousy neighbors as well. Judy turned around slowly and watched her friend carefully. She was shaking in fear, paws around her neck as if trying to release herself from sort of an invisible grasp. Judy approached her carefully and patted her shoulder. Kaylee stared at her like a wild, startled animal and then, accepted the hug Judy offered her, returning it almost immediately.

"I saw it again. I saw Max going for my throat and…"

"It's alright. You're safe here." Judy promised. She held her in silence for next few minutes, waiting for Kaylee to speak. She already learned that nothing soothed her mind as easily as just a bit of silence and a warm hug.

"Do you think I can do it?" Kaylee asked quietly.

"It doesn't have to be today," Judy reminded her.

"I can't be waiting for eternity. I can do it, right?" The brown bunny asked again.

"You can. And if you feel anyhow insecure, just call me, OK?" Judy pleased and she bobbed her head once.

"Sure. Thanks, Judy." Kaylee whispered.

"I'm here for you," she assured and then, the two of them returned to sleep. It was still middle of night.

* * *

Nick wasn't very surprised when he saw Kaylee in the uniform, leaving the flat together with Judy. She still helped herself with a crutch, but she already learnt how to use it and had no problem keeping up with Judy's pace even at the staircase. She settled at the backseat as she'd always do and the three of them drove to police station. To say the reception there was warm would be a massive understatement. The moment she walked in, she heard a high-pitched squeak of Clawhauser's.

"You're back, Kaylee!" He waved her with donut and Kaylee limped hurriedly to the dispatch desk. Judy and Nick followed her, even if already certain that she could handle herself, still ready to catch her, were she to slip. While Crane was exchanging pleasantries with the chubby cheetah, there gathered quite a crowd around them. Nick could see Kaylee felt a bit suppressed and gently made all those big mammals give her more space.

"Oh, hi, Barnes!" Kaylee noticed the old ram, passing by the crowd.

"Hi, Crane." The old ram estimated her state carefully. "Not too early?"

"I can only do the paperwork until my leg is all fine," she noticed. And then, she recognized the familiar voice in the distant.

"Hey, what's the crowd about?" Max Reynolds asked, as walking in. Kaylee made her way through the mammals, almost collapsing, and rushed to the wolf. She could see him grin joyfully as he recognized the brown bunny. And then, she was already there, dropping the crutch, jumping up to him and hugging him warmly.

"Max!"

"Kaylee!" He hugged her gently not to hurt her chest. She still needed to be careful about it, after all. "I didn't think you'd come back this early," he was really surprised to meet her there.

"You have no idea how boring it is to be stuck in a flat. I searched through Judy's things like thousand times," she muttered. She was overjoyed not only because she saw Max again. She also realized one thing; as much as she was still scared of him, she managed to contain the fear. Except for heart spike you could blame sudden excitement for, there was no body reaction; not even a twitch. And even the instincts that still screamed fearfully, she managed to silence them. Max saw it too and he knew how big it was. Still, he dropped her carefully and handed her the crutch not to tempt the fate. For a few seconds, they were watching each other, smiling. And then, someone called them all for the roll call; it was the time. Kaylee limped toward the room hurriedly, Max was just behind her. They took their seats from the first day; Kaylee back in the corner, Max in the front with other wolves. It went casually with nothing big announced. Chief didn't even mention that Nick and Judy had been stuck on the stolen painting case for last month. He kept glancing at Crane constantly, though. After he dismissed all the officers, he told her to stay. Max sent her a troubled sight, but she seemed not to notice it, as she stood before the massive water buffalo.

"Sir?" She asked as the door closed behind last cop.

"You're supposed to remain in your house until your leg heals, Crane," he huffed intimidatingly, as he stared down at her. But Kaylee Crane would not be intimidated, even by him.

"I know."

"And your leg is still far from being cured, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir," she confirmed without a sign of hesitation.

"Then what in the world are you doing in here?!"

"I'm reporting for duty, sir. I am dying of boredom in my flat and I don't have to work in the terrain. I can just do the job from my office," she explained. "I'll be of much more help here than I am there." Kaylee looked up, staring in his eyes confidently. The buffalo stared back for a while and then, he huffed with surrender. He gestured her to move with his head.

"Go to the work, then. But! You try to enroll yourself on some terrain job, I swear…"

"I'd make a lovely scarf. I've got it, chief." Kaylee assured. "Have a good day!" She bided him and hurried to the door quickly, before he'd change his mind.

* * *

Olivier was packing his bag hurriedly. It was the high time to move out to another hideout. He hardly left it, but Charlie who made most of the shopping had become recognizable; it was only a matter of time before someone would associate him with the convict that assaulted Wilde and Hopps. Olivier was almost done with his things when Charlie called.

"What is it?" Olivier held the mobile with shoulder, as he continued packing.

" _Remember Skooba's sidekicks?"_ The coyote asked out of blue. The way he asked made him quite concerned.

"That idiot, Jake Harvey and his brother, Mike. Yes, why?" Olivier remembered well the overconfident and not very smart lion back from the gang days. He hated him like no other mammal.

" _I think I saw one of them like half an hour earlier. I mean, I wasn't sure it was him at first, but now I'm certain it was him,"_ Charlie explained.

"What is he doing here? He's not even supposed to show his face in Savannah Central after the gang broke up," Olivier noticed. He didn't like it at all. "Do you think he knows?"

" _Could be. Should I look around for him or come back here?"_

"Get back here. We need to hurry and I can't carry the safe on my own," he suggested and at that moment, he heard the sirens somewhere in the distant. It looked like they were passing by Charlie.

" _These are no cops. Firefighters. No good, there's some fire close by. We should wait it out; there will be lots of cops for next few… Shit,"_ Charlie realized it in the same moment Olivier smelled the smoke in the room.

"It's our block. Something at the higher floors. Hurry, we can't wait it out now," Olivier confirmed his friend's fears.

" _Alright, I'm coming!"_ He could hear Charlie starting to run. _"I'll use the backdoor and help you carry the safe, the car's already there. My stuff is packed, right?"_

"Yes. See you, Charlie," Olivier hung up. It was at that moment he heard some steps and shouts. The firefighters were commanding the evacuation. The gazelle ran to the door in order to lock it, but he was a bit too late; two firefighters stormed inside, while he managed only to hide behind the door. He watched them looking around; one was a rabbit, another some feline, a panther most likely. He couldn't tell with that suit.

"Everyone! The building is on fire, please evacuate immi…" The bunny interrupted in half of the sentence as he saw the steel safe in the back of the room. And then, Olivier closed the door, bringing their attention.

"How can I be of service?" The gazelle smiled cordially, but then, he saw the rabbit was staring at the claw marks at his throat. He obviously recognized him.

"You're that Antiery from the news. The one that beat up Judy," the rabbit whispered, aghast. Antiery locked the door as smile disappeared from his lips in fraction of the second.

"Well then, will you go down quietly or do we make it bloody?" He asked.

"Alan, go for the door. I'll slow him down." The feline firefighter muttered. So it was decided. Antiery locked the door.

"Let it be." Olivier lunged forward to the panther. The cat blocked the first blow, but his firefighter suit was slowing his movements; he didn't manage to shield himself from the right hook that came afterwards and the blow at neck that left him falling on the floor, unconscious. The rabbit was already at the door, having unlocked the door and jumped up to the door knob when Olivier grabbed his oxygen bottle. Rabbit undid his belts slipping away, but Antiery kicked him to the wall. Gazelle ran for the small firefighter and managed to grab his leg, but then, the rabbit bit into his arm making him drop him. He punched Antiery in guts and, before gazelle could return the blow, rushed for the door. He was already opening it when he heard the gazelle calling him.

"Stop or the panther dies," he called him. The rabbit froze as he realized gazelle was holding a machete against the other firefighter's throat. "Now, close the door," he explained.

"How can I know you're not going to kill both of us?"

"I don't kill the prey without need," Antiery explained. It wasn't very comforting, but rabbit couldn't count for more. "Now, close and lock the door. No one needs to die like a hero today, rabbit," he pressed the machete against anther's throat a bit harder. The rabbit hesitated, but then, complied and filled his orders.

"Now what?" He asked.

"Come here," he ordered and waited for the rabbit to do it. When he approached the gazelle carefully, Antiery hit his head powerfully knocking him out. Olivier let him fall on the floor by his partner. It was at that moment Charlie came in through the backdoor.

"What the…"

"They're fine, just unconscious. They stormed in and saw the safe, there was no talking my way out of it" Olivier explained.

"Obviously. You'd better bandage that arm of yours." Charlie crouched by the bunny and put his firefighter equipment back on while Antiery covered his wound temporarily.

"He'll suffocate if they don't find them in time otherwise," he explained, when he met Antiery's asking sight. "Alright, let's pack the safe and get out of here. The back is clear for now and these two should be fine, when they find them" Charlie suggested. Somehow, they managed to get out of there without much of a trouble. At first none of them noticed a grey pick-up truck that followed their trail.

* * *

Judy and Nick were on their way back to the police station from what they assumed to be a quiet day, when one of the officers started calling their names on the radio.

" _Officer Grizolli here. Officers Wilde and Hopps, you still in terrain?"_

"Officer Wilde here, we're just by the station. What's going on?" Nick asked. If he remembered correctly, Grizolli went an hour earlier to help with a fire in the middle of Savannah Square; they suspected arson.

" _Come to Hump Street 56, we have arson there. It looks like a gazelle with claw mark at his throat assaulted two firefighters when they stormed into his flat to force the evacuation. Sounds like your Antiery, doesn't it?"_

"We're on our way," Nick assured through the radio. "Anything more we should know?" He asked and for a few seconds all they heard was hum of the radio, as if their speaker really didn't want to answer the question.

" _Well, yes. One of the firefighters that met Antiery was a rabbit, Alan Hopps. Is it any family of yours, Hopps?"_ Grizolli asked carefully. Nick handed Judy the speaker without a word.

"My younger brother. Is he alright?" She asked with worries.

" _Just a bit messed up. He did with Antiery better than you did, Hopps, managed to bite into his arm, even."_ The polar bear tried to joke.

"Well, he always was… fierce," Judy said, returning the speaker to Nick. She shouldn't be driving with one paw, after all.

" _A family trait, then. We're waiting for you here. Grizolli out."_

"We're on our way. Wilde out," Nick hung up and put the radio back. He watched Judy carefully. Her eyes were burning with determination, as she sped up down the road. If there was the littlest fraction of fear of that gazelle, it was now gone and replaced with determination to catch Antiery before he'd hurt anyone else.

"We'll get him," Nick assured.

"And Rockfield and Donovan too. They are not slipping away this time," Judy agreed with determination. She hardly needed assuring, rather someone to hold her off from massacring Antiery if she sees him again. Wilde smiled weakly. Yes, that's exactly what he expected from her.

They made it to Hump Street within ten minutes. The dark smoke guided them from far away, even though at the time they came, the fire was almost extinguished. Still, the five-level block of flats was now completely scorched and three fire trucks, several ambulances and two police cars were trying to clean this mess up and not allow a ton of spectators get too close to it. Judy parked by Grizolli's car and they went to the scene.

"You find Alan, I'll talk to Grizolli and others," Nick suggested. Judy found her brother almost immediately, sitting in back of an ambulance with his head bandaged. He watched his fellow firefighters cleaning the place up with face of regret. He looked beaten up.

"Alan!" She called him from distant.

"Jude?" His ears perked up and he stood up slowly. She was already running to him and hugged him strongly. "Ouch, ouch! Ribs, Jude!" He hissed painfully and she released the hug awkwardly.

"Oops, my bad. Are you alright, Alan? Did they hurt you?" She asked with worries, as they sat down back at the ambulance.

"No, it's nothing, really. Tom Panterras had it worse, they took him to the hospital with possible concussion," Alan said regretfully. "Gosh, I was such an idiot!"

"What happened?" Judy asked.

"Me and Tom were told to check the lower levels and evacuate the mammals that remained in there. When we stormed into… I don't know, third, maybe fourth one, we saw an empty room with a huge metal safe. The gazelle closed the door behind us, smiling nicely, but I recognized him. It was Antiery and I said it aloud. What an idiot I was, I should have played along…"

"No, he wouldn't let you leave that room anyway once you saw him and the safe. It's better that you let Panterras know who he was," Judy assured. "What happened then?"

"Antiery locked the door. Tom told me to go for the exit while he'd keep him occupied. Gazelle knocked him out quickly, but I managed to unlock the door. He caught then my bottle and I released myself from the belt. I almost managed to get to the door, but at that moment Antiery already had a knife at Tom's throat, telling me to stop or he'd kill him. I complied and he knocked me out. Then a coyote appeared. It was that friend of his you mentioned I think. Rockfield, was it?" He asked and Judy bobbed her head once. "Anyway, he helped Antiery carry the safe out. I don't remember much more than that when they found us, everything was hot and dense with smoke."

"Didn't you get any smoke poisoning?" Judy asked with worries.

"No, I had my mask on," he assured and Judy watched him carefully noticing the obvious inconsistency of his story. "Rockfield put it back on for me and the oxygen bottle as well. And I think he unlocked the door so they'd find us faster," he explained.

"He… did?" Judy repeated, dumbfounded.

"Yes, I remember the mask clearly. He said that he'd hate me to suffocate or something like that. Isn't he the guy that threw you under a speeding car?" Alan seemed just as confused as she was.

"No, it was Antiery. Rockfield didn't even land a punch at any of us. He was just a driver and a reckon guy back in Skooba's gang," she explained.

"And to think that you have to deal with guys like that on daily basis. I mean, that coyote seemed like a nice guy, but Antiery…"

"Well, I don't walk into the fire every once a week," Judy replied, smiling. "You have it no easier than me and you're not quitting, are you?" She spread her arm around her younger brother and hugged him gently.

"Never crossed my mind," he assured and she tousled his head's fur playfully. Alan quickly returned the favor, giggling.

"That's my brother," Judy said and at that moment, she saw Nick coming.

"Hi, Alan. I heard about Antiery. Nice job there," the fox congratulated him as he approached them. Rabbits couldn't really tell if he learnt a lot from other officers.

"Thanks, Nick. You're on the guy?" Alan asked hopefully.

"Sure we are, this arson gave us quite a lot," the fox confirmed.

"So it was arson," Judy noticed.

"Most likely. Several witnesses saw a lion they didn't recognize entering the building just before the fire and leaving when the first smoke appeared. He left with a lion driver in a grey pick-up, police are already looking for them. Thanks to Alan and several other witnesses we also know that those really were Antiery and Rockfield hiding in here and we can search their place," Nick explained.

"And we have blood samples from Antiery!" Alan noticed proudly.

"Yes, blood samples from Alan's teeth. Although a bit dirty, they might come in handy connecting Antiery with other Skooba's crimes," Nick agreed.

"Your teeth? Oh, right, you bit into his arm," Judy realized. "I forgot to congratulate you on that. So, we're looking for the lions now too? Do we know who they are?"

"Given the descriptions, I'd go with a lucky guess and say Jake Harvey and his brother Mike, Skooba's sidekicks. They knew both Antiery and Rockfield, could just recognize them on a street and find them like that. Besides, they'd definitely want to rob them after they left the gang and the city's already full of rumors about these two and Rouge's painting," Nick guessed.

"Sounds reasonable. We need to have a talk with them. If we find them first, that is," she noticed and then, her ears perked up rapidly as she heard something. "Our radio's calling," she informed him.

"I'm on it," Nick walked to the car and picked the speaker up. "Wilde here, what is it Clawhauser?" He asked.

" _The traffic police from Precinct 14, the southern Meadowlands, might have found your lions. I'm patching you through,"_ Clawhauser explained.

"Thanks," Nick said and waited a moment.

" _Officer Barnes-Yarvey here, Officers Wilde and Hopps?"_ The female voice asked.

"Officer Wilde here. What do you have?" Nick confirmed.

" _A grey pick-up with two lions inside. We identified them as Jake and Michael Harvey. I believe you were looking for them?" Barnes-_ Yarvey explained.

"God bless the traffic police," Nick smirked.

" _You only talk like that when you need us,"_ the traffic officer replied half-jokingly.

"Is there a chance you'd deliver both of them for questioning by tomorrow?" The fox wondered hopefully.

" _I can bring them to you, but they won't be telling you much."_

"Why?" He had a bad feeling despite whole that jokey mood.

" _Because they're both dead,"_ Barnes _-_ Yarvey explained and Nick cursed silently. _"And I can tell you that they left this world with quite a bang. Should we expect someone from Precinct 1 here?"_ The traffic officer asked.

"We're still a little busy here, but I'll make sure to send someone as fast as possible. Thanks, Yarvey, Wilde out." He finished the call and, as he put the radio back, cursed again. He looked up at Judy; her ears were droopy and seemed rather distressed. Whether she heard the conversation or she just read it from his expression, she already knew.


	15. Stuck

Chapter 15. „Stuck"

Charlie and Olivier drove their car in absolute silence, interrupted only by engine's roar and safe clanking when they drove over potholes. For the first time, someone was really onto them. Someone other than police; they could deal with ZPD easily. But whoever decided to get them now, they were serious about it.

"This fire was no accident," Olivier disrupted the silence, stating the obvious. A start as good as any, especially for Antiery.

"Someone's onto us," Charlie agreed. "Any guesses?"

"You said Jake Harvey was lurking around."

"My money's on him too. And if I'm right he'll try to…" Charlie interrupted, smirking. "Look who's at our tail," the coyote pointed at the rear window. Olivier looked behind and recognized the lion at the passenger's seat of the car behind them. It was Jake Harvey indeed. The driver looked like his brother, Mike, too. "Well, the driver and the boss are worth one another. Does he really believe we don't see them following us?"

"Drive to the Meadowlands forest, we'll take care of them there," Olivier suggested. Charlie nodded and altered their course a bit, heading now for the northern east. At the point they got to the Meadowlands forest, it already got dark. Harvey's driver didn't bother to even pretend they were not following them; they just drove outright behind them. When they were on the road hardly anyone ever drove, Olivier opened the passenger's window, aimed his tranquilizer gun and darted the driver on the first drive. Car swayed, as Harvey probably tried to control it and then, it rode off the road and hit a tree. Charlie pulled over in safe distance and watched the gazelle, sighing deeply. Suddenly, all the gang past he wanted so badly to leave behind was catching up with him.

"Do we have to…? You know?" Charlie asked.

"If I don't send a clear message, the others will come. Besides, I should have done it long time ago," Olivier told him. Rockfield wished he had strength to argue.

"Deal with him quickly," he pleased.

"I'm not wasting time for this piece of trash," Olivier assured, grabbing his machete and a flare gun. He walked to the car slowly and leaned against a tree by passenger's side of the car estimating the damage. The front was one big mess, with oil and fuel leaking and debris everywhere, but no one got killed on impact. Jake Harvey was still inside, groaning painfully. He had enough common sense to kill the engine, but was apparently unable to leave the car. His driver, a lion as well, was leaning with his bleeding forehead against driving wheel, unconscious.

"What do we have here? Long time no see, Harvey," Olivier brought his attention. The lion hissed hatefully.

"You cursed weed-muncher!" Harvey tried to leave the car, but even if door wasn't blocked, his legs seemed stuck in the metal grip of the crushed front of the car.

"You never were the sharpest knife in the drawer, were you?" the gazelle wondered.

"Wait till I leave the car and I swear I'll fix that claw mark of yours into an actual…" And then, he saw a light reflex cutting the dark and the machete was already at his throat. He squeaked fearfully.

"Shut up. Now, how did you find us?" Antiery demanded.

"Half of the city is looking for you, you know? The rumors say you still haven't found the buyer for that painting and everyone wants to make some easy money off of the traitors," Harvey explained.

"How did you find us?" Olivier repeated his question, pressing the machete a bit harder. Its blade was slowly turning red.

"Whoa, whoa! Mike saw Charlie on the street one day and followed him to your place!" He confessed, quite panicked. He was slowly realizing he could not only fail to grab the painting; he could actually lose his life in the process.

"You set fire on that building?"

"Yes, yes, it was me! To lure you out!" Harvey confirmed eagerly as if his life depended on it. He couldn't be more wrong.

"Who else did you tell about us?"

"No one! No one, I swear! It's just me and Mike!" Jake assured. "Could you?" He tried pulling the machete away from his throat and Olivier took it back to his sheath.

"No one, you say?" The gazelle repeated.

"Yeah, no one! And if you go now, even we won't know where you're hiding!" Jake promised and laughed nervously. "So, no hard feelings, right? I know I messed up, but what about second chances? We gave you one when you screwed up!" He offered. Gazelle slowly walked to the driver's side and took the dart out of unconscious lion's shoulder. Then, he walked back to the gangster.

"No, Harvey, no second chances. You remember how it worked back in Skooba's days, right? If you try to steal from the gang…"

"You're no gang! I am the gang! I am what's left of Skooba's gang! You and your dog ran away with your tails between your legs when things started getting dirty! Don't you dare to…" And then, he screamed painfully, as Olivier out of sudden pierced his shoulder with machete. He tried to grab it, but gazelle took it out just as fast as he stabbed him, watching the lion cursing and holding his arm with grim satisfaction.

"Shut up, Harvey. I'm speaking now," he threatened him. He took a black handkerchief from pocket and wiped the blade before hiding it back in the sheath. "I used to kill mammals that would steal from Skooba. You taught me it yourself; whoever steals from us should be eradicated because if I hesitate, they'll try stealing again, sooner or later. They're the vermin to us and do not deserve second chances. Well, Harvey, you're the vermin now and it's only my duty to eradicate you, so that you and your friends get no funny ideas in the future." Olivier started walking away. It was at that moment that Harvey saw the flare gun at gazelle's belt.

"Whoa, whoa! Olivier! Ollie, my buddy! Wait up! I… I can pay you! We can sell the picture together, just the three of us! There is no need to share money with Donovan, just… For old times?! Hey, Olivier!" The lion called him desperately, but heard no reply. "Please, Ollie!" He called desperately and then, he fell silent as he saw it. Olivier, back at Charlie's car, aimed the flare gun between lion's car's wheels and pressed the trigger.

"Olivier!" The shining rocket flew straight into the stain of gasoline under the car turning it into a massive fireball. A cloud of dark, greasy smoke lifted into the air as Antiery sat back in the passenger's seat. Charlie started the engine and drove hurriedly, getting away as fast as he could before they'd get all the kind of wrong attention. He was biting his lip nervously, something he hadn't done for over a year. Olivier didn't notice anything, though. He never was very observant when it came to such little things or simply chose not to see them.

"Call the boss. The police will really be over us now," Charlie pleased, managing to keep his voice from trembling. The gazelle nodded and dialed Donovan Jacobs.

"Antiery at the phone. We've had a trouble, moving to the other safe house now. We need to switch those more often, though," the gazelle explained and started referring what happened to them that evening. Charlie noticed that Antiery's voice did not even tremble as he told Donovan what happened. More than that, Olivier was smiling all along.

" _One less,"_ echoed through Charlie's mind. Those were the exact words Olivier used when Rockfield picked him up from the job for the first time. At that time, coyote didn't realize what he meant; if he did, he'd never work with him again. But he remained unaware at first and after the time, when he learnt about his hatred toward predators, he decided to befriend him, to prove him that not all chompers were bad. He liked to believe that he succeeded and yet… was Olivier's hatred even possible to control?

It bothered him until they made it to their new hideout in Tundratown. They made themselves quickly at home and Charlie decided to take a walk, while Antiery proceeded to unpack his stuff. The coyote wandered around pointlessly until he found an icy bridge over a frozen pond, a nice place to stop for a while. He leaned against the railing and with shaking paw, took a pack of Chester cigarettes out of jacket's pocket; it was very old and worn out now, all crumpled and almost empty. He picked one and, with a fourth match, managed to light it. Coyote inhaled the smoke, letting it fill his lungs and then he coughed, unused to this bitter, stinging sensation. When was the last time he smoked? It took him a while to recall it; it was a year earlier, when he accidentally pushed Wilde off the pier with his cement boots.

That pack of Chesters had quite a story. Charlie bought it a night after he picked up Skooba's goon from a murder place for his first time; that's when he smoked the first one. He was seventeen at the time and it's been over fifteen years now. Since that time he burnt one cigarette down for every mammal that was killed during the elimination missions he picked up Skooba's hitmen from. It wasn't a way to celebrate. It was a coping mechanism of a teenager that remained within him after all these years. Except for Wilde, he never personally took part in any murder or attempt; if you could even call that incident an attempt. He was only a scout, driver and the one that hid mammals from police when things went bad. He never had higher aspirations and Skooba wisely acknowledged it. Still, every time he picked up Olivier, Harvey or any other of Skooba's hitmen, it was driving Charlie crazy, even if he never showed it. He was involved just as much as they were, at least in his belief. That was why he left the gang and joined Donovan; to settle for calmer, safer jobs where no one had to be hurt. Until today, that is.

"Damn it," Charlie cursed silently as he dropped the cigarette end into the pond and reached for the second one. Two deaths; that made for two cigarettes. Charlie considered calling Joanne, his fiancée, even if he was strictly forbidden to; police or gangs could know about her and have her wiretapped or followed. He couldn't care less at the moment and yet, he refrained from it. He already knew what she'd tell him; it was time to leave, take all the money gathered thus far and make a run for it. She would be right and once he'd call her, he'd have admitted it and do as she said. But he couldn't. He couldn't run just yet. Olivier needed him. He still needed his driver and his best and only friend. Charlie just had to keep it together for a little longer for him.

Charlie reached into the pack to smoke the second cigarette, but it was empty. The coyote stared at the pack for a moment and put it back in the pocket slowly, staring into the cold water beneath. And then, something cracked in him and he started to weep.

* * *

Barnes and Reynolds came at the place almost two hours later, when everything was mostly cleaned up. The car engine and interior had been extinguished and ready to be taken from the shoulder of the road. Both lions had been removed from the car and now on their ways to the morgue. The officers came up to an old sheep in police uniform who was studying the car, or rather what remained of it.

"Susan," Barnes brought her attention with his usual, grumpy tone.

"Victor!" She hugged him warmly and then watched Max carefully. "So, they got you a new wolf? Bogo never learns, does he?" She asked, watching Max carefully.

"This one will be different, Officer Barnes-Yarvey. I'm Reynolds, by the way. Max Reynolds," the wolf introduced himself offering a paw.

"Susan Barnes-Yarvey, your partner's younger sister," she released Barnes from a hug and shook wolf's paw, crushing it in progress. "But enough with pleasantries, I bet you want to see what we've got here?"

"We're all ears," Barnes nodded and let her guide them. She took them around one hundred meters along the road and pointed at where wheel marks started at the road shoulder.

"This is where they had already lost control of the car and fell out of the road. The important thing is, there are no breaking marks at asphalt before, which means driver didn't hit the pedal before he lost control."

"So he didn't just lose control," Barnes noticed. "Either fainted, fell asleep or was tranquilized?"

"One of the three, yes. I'd go with the last, you'll see why later. Anyway the passenger, we identified him as Jake Harvey thanks to the wallet in his pocket, probably tried grabbing the steering wheel, but it was a lost cause. They crashed," she walked them back and they watched the asphalt; there were no signs of breaking at all.

"And then car exploded killing them both?" Max guessed, as they stood by the wreck again.

"Not just yet. Look here," Yarvey pointed at the passenger's seat. Despite the soot, they could see mark after a massive bloodstain at the right side of the seat.

"They crushed. No wonder you found blood," Barnes said, unimpressed.

"It wasn't from the crash, Victor. The cut in the seat here is way too clean and it was the same with his arm. There isn't anything at passenger's side that could cause such a wound anyway," Susan pointed out triumphantly. She really enjoyed having all the cards.

"So, where did the wound come from? Or at least, what did it look like?" Barnes wondered.

"A clean slash of a blade. Knife or rather, something bigger," she explained.

"Machete?" Max guessed.

"Could be," Susan confirmed. "And I doubt it happened before the crash. He'd have it bandaged then, even with his own shirt," she argued.

"True. So someone, let's take a wild guess and say it was Antiery, came to them and had a talk with them, stabbing Jake Harvey's arm in the meanwhile. And a moment later, car exploded," Barnes looked inside, checking the car key position. "The victims killed the engine before, though. So, how?"

"A flare gun. We found a pellet under the car. Or what remained of it," the traffic officer explained. "So we have a murder here and it seems you already have prime suspects, it seems. You are taking it over, aren't you?" She guessed hopefully. She evidently didn't want it on her paws.

"Yes, yes we are. We're chasing Antiery and Rockfield anyway," Barnes confirmed.

"Boy, that's a relief Precinct 1 takes all the bad cases. So, we're going to clear it up and be out of here in like half an hour. Since it's your case, I assume you stay with us till then?" Susan figured.

"We are. By the way, where's your partner? I heard your former one retired?" Barnes noticed.

"Oh, yes, I've got some newbie just like you. He's parting with his dinner somewhere nearby. You know, the sight of scorched body is nothing pleasant," Yarves explained carelessly. As much as Max didn't really have a chance to learn it yet, he wasn't too eager to do so in the nearest future.

* * *

Results from the morgue confirmed everything Yarves had figured out; they identified tranquilizer in Jake Harvey's blood, as well as confirmed the lion's wound was dealt almost certainly by a machete. The blood sample of Antiery and his fur they got from his old flat allowed them to connect the gazelle with five murders ordered by Skooba in last ten years and Harveys. Except for that, though, they didn't learn much more. They had a confirmation Antiery and Rockfield kept the safe. Or at least they had it before the arson, it could be that Donovan would leave it with someone else now. They left no personal things in the flat. They identified pig fur, probably belonging the same that they saw at the safety camera from the bank and whom Jason Ori identified as Tilda and Joshua Morrows. It seemed that they came there regularly, either checking on them or trying to hack into the safe. Either way, they didn't learn much more; they had no information of their whereabouts, not even Nick with his connections. They already knew identities of Antiery and Rockfield and now their old location was completely useless to them now. All they had was that everyone described Rockfield as a _'polite, quiet neighbor'_. Judy groaned painfully, as she analyzed the new reports for the thousandth time.

"We're stuck. Stuck, stuck, stuck, stuck," she complained, with every _'stuck'_ hitting her desk with forehead. Nick looked at her and then, their pin board with detailed description of the case featuring known connections and possible motives of all parties included. It was killing her, the fact that all they could do was sitting here and analyzing reports, searching for something that they might have missed.

"It's not that bad…" He tried to cheer her up.

"We're stuck!" Judy smacked the desk a bit too powerfully this time and her half-full cup danced on the table dangerously. Fangmeyer and Wolford who had been passing by watched her with smiles.

"Alright, that's enough," Nick stood from his chair. "Pack it up, Carrots, we're leaving," he decided.

"To where?" She asked, confused. "We still have…"

"Come on, we need to get you out of this pit of despair," Nick encouraged her.

"Just a few minutes. There must be something," she protested and then, he lifted her. "What are you…"

"Saving you, Carrots," the fox grinned, as he carried her through the corridor and ignoring all the curious sights around. The sights that Judy was awkwardly aware of. She blushed.

"You can drop me," she suggested gently. Not that she really minded, actually. If only they weren't staring…

"Nah-ah. You'll just run back to the case. We need to get you to safe zone."

"And where the safe zone is?" Judy asked, but her partner never answered that question. Instead, they heard Wolford calling from somewhere in distant.

"Have a lovely honeymoon, new-weds!" He wished them jokingly.

"Why, thank you," Nick replied cordially and continued to the parking where his private car was. As they walked, some thought struck him. "You know, I think you'd make a fine bride," he noticed out of blue and Judy stared at him. A few seconds earlier she wouldn't even imagine that she could be blushing even more.

"Why do you think so?" She wondered, as innocently as possible even though she perfectly knew that Nick was aware what was going through her mind.

"It'd be easy to carry you through the door. You're light. I mean, even as for a bunny," he replied with an insolent grin. Judy hushed angrily, turning her head away and crossing her arms and he just chuckled. It took him whole way to the car to realize that he might have overdone it.

"Carrots?" he asked, as he put her inside the car, but she didn't reply. "Just fasten your seatbelts," he suggested, as taking the driver's seat. It was the only interaction she agreed on, during their way through the downtown. But as they made their way to Tundratown, her curiosity started taking over.

"So, where are we going?" She asked. She didn't sound angry.

"To somewhere we haven't been before. Should be empty at this hour," Nick assured.

"Is it case related?" Judy wondered and he rolled his eyes.

"The last thing you need now is another case-related stuff."

"But it's our work time, we're supposed to…"

"Rot in your little pit of hopelessness and despair? No, thank you, Carrots. I'd rather attend… an additional course. Speaking of which," he stopped at the parking lot and killed the engine. Judy looked around curiously.

"Where are we going?"

"I think I have our sweaters in here, don't I?" Nick ignored the question, leaning over and reaching to the back seats. It's always good to have something warm in Zootopia if you travel a lot and given how often Judy was with him, hers was there too. "Here you are," he handed her small pink sweater and wore his grey one.

"So, where are we going?" Judy repeated her question, as they left the car.

"Here," he pointed and then, she saw it. It was an ice rink, quite empty one.

"We're going to ice skate?" She asked, confused.

"That's what mammals usually do at the ice rinks, yes," he confirmed and Judy didn't argue anymore. For a small fee they borrowed ice skates for themselves and put them on. Nick helped Judy with hers, as she wasn't sure how thigh they were supposed to be.

"Never been skating?" He asked curiously.

"Well, once or twice, at the pond by house. And in it, eventually," Judy explained.

"You mean… Oh," Nick understood quickly.

"Yeah, I might have overestimated the ice. The water was no higher than to waist or so, but it still… discourages."

"I could imagine," Nick agreed, as they approached the ice rink. He unlocked and opened the gate for her. "Ladies first," he insisted. Judy stepped on the ice carefully and grabbed the barrier. Before even Nick joined her and locked the gate, she tried to move forward, slipping in result and nearly falling were it not for the barrier.

"Now, slowly. Bend knees a bit and lean forward or you'll fall on puffy tail of yours," he instructed her with smile. "And don't try to run. One skate straight and push yourself diagonally. Like this," he presented to her. Judy tried to mimic his movement with rather fine result.

"Good. And again," he congratulated and they continued. They rode first few rounds slowly, with Judy doing really well. After half an hour, she had it mastered and Nick was sure that she had been skating more than _'once or twice'_. It took him longer to reach this level and he liked to think of himself as fast learner. Next, they proceeded with breaking. Nick showed her how to slow down with one ice skate, which she mastered immediately, and then with both of them. It took her a bit longer, but she got the concept quickly. With those basics learnt, they continued to ice skate around together in slow and easy pace, not hurrying anywhere and talking about everything but the case. And then an idea came to Judy's mind.

"So, you want to race?" She suggested. Nick looked around. It was rather empty in here, so Judy had low chances of killing anyone in progress. Or herself.

"If you want to lose," he agreed. "One lap, starting at that line," he pointed.

"Alright!" She grinned confidently. They skated casually to the line, Nick moving a bit closer to the barrier and, the moment they crossed the start line, both accelerated rapidly. Or tried to, in Judy's case. The fox shot out like a speeding bullet and, realizing that he left her far behind, decided to slow down a bit, giver her illusion of a chance. Judy fell for it completely. She was rushing, giving her best, as she cut the turns and skated like mad. At the last straight, she actually started catching up with him. And then, he stopped rapidly, right at the finish line. Judy, so focused on winning that she didn't realize it until it was too late, smashed into his leg with full speed. While she stopped against the barrier, fox lost his balance and hit the ice with head with awfully loud thud. He groaned painfully.

"Nick, are you alright?" Judy quickly turned around and got back to him, realizing what she had done. She sat down by the fox that was holding his occiput and groaning painfully. "Nick?" She asked uncertainly and he smirked.

"I know this movie. You're supposed to fall at me, knocking both of us in gentle and cute manner. Not give me a concussion, Carrots," he muttered with bitter amusement.

"Does it hurt much?"

"No, no, it's nothing," he massaged his head and sighed deeply, staring at her worried face. "So, that's what I get for winning? Sucks to be me," he asked and the rabbit giggled.

"No, that's what you get for winning," Judy disagreed. She hugged him warmly and massaged back of his head gently. Nick hugged her back gently and they lasted like this for quite a moment, not caring about curious sights at all.

"Yeah, I like that more," Nick figured when she finally dropped him, grinning. He stood up slowly with some of Judy's assistance and they got off the ice rink, returned the skates and walked back to the car. It probably was enough for one day.

"Can you drive?" Judy asked with worries, as she fastened her seatbelts.

"Don't worry, it's just a _minor_ concussion," he assured jokingly, still massaging back of his head. "So, feeling any better about the case now?"

"As much as we didn't move on one bit… yeah. Thanks," Judy agreed. That was just what she needed, to cool down a bit. There was no point in tormenting yourself when you've done everything you could, right?

"You're welcome," Nick assured, as starting the engine.

"We could come here once in a while. It was quite lovely, until I smashed into you," Judy suggested.

"I can relate," he replied half-jokingly. "Fine by me. What do you say for Saturday?"

"Saturday seems fine," she agreed. "And what about the case?"

"We've done all we could have, at least for now, I believe. Now we just have to wait and see when something moves. And then, grab it by the horns," Nick assured. They've been to cases like this one before, where you reach the wall. Sometimes all you can do is wait for the solution to come and usually, to comes in the form least expected.


	16. Window of opportunity

Chapter 16. „Window of opportunity"

Nick opened the door to Chief's office and let Judy in first. He let her in first as the rule, but in this case, it had an additional motivation: chief always seemed to be in a slightly better mood if he first saw Judy, then Nick. As much as Wilde and Bogo respected each other despite their not so good first expressions, the fox had a disturbing easiness of driving his chief to his wit's end. And if frustrating anyone could not end well for Nick, it would be the Chief. Hence, let the rabbit first, soothe a bit Bogo's nerves with her presence, and then put him back on earth walking in a few seconds later.

As they came inside, both of them knew why they were called; it was the stolen painting case which hasn't even twitched forward since the arson and death of Jake Harvey a week earlier. Presence of Mr. Lester Rouge, the old fox to whom said piece of art belonged, while surprised them, reassured Nick and Judy in their worries. It was odd, though. Inviting the victim of crime for a talk with Chief and officers in charge wasn't a common practice.

"Good morning, Mr. Rouge," Judy smiled to the guest, a bit confused. "Chief?"

"Take your seats," Bogo ordered them and detectives settled at a way too big chair, right next to Mr. Rouge.

"Mr. Rouge is concerned about the progress of investigation. While I assured him that our detectives are doing everything to locate both painting and the thieves, he was generous enough to offer us a helping paw," Bogo explained, looking at the millionaire. As much as he tried to hide it, they both sensed that he wasn't too pleased with a civil meddling into ZPD's cases like that.

"Yes," Mr. Rouge continued. "My wife is organizing a charity ball with an auction, profit from which will be spent on modernization of Meadowlands General Hospital. Anyway, while we have a list of guests, it remains opened for two weeks more and all you need to do to be signed up is pay the entrance fee. And since, as far as I'm concerned, the thieves still haven't access code to the safe, it shall provide them opportunity they cannot afford to miss," the old fox noticed.

"So you want us to lure them in and catch," Judy guessed.

"Indeed. The code will of course not be held in the mansion at the time. There is no need to risk its loss. Still, I can spread the rumor among the service," Mr. Rouge agreed.

"The two of us will be at the ball, incognito. We'll keep an eye on anyone suspicious and arrest them when they try anything. Is there surveillance in the mansion, Mr. Rouge?"

"Yes, almost everywhere except for some parts of back garden. Giving access to the ZPD shouldn't be much of a problem, neither letting you in. Officer Wilde could pass as one of my nephews, William. And Miss Hopps…"

"As his girlfriend," Nick suggested, grinning.

"As much as I'd love to, Nick, we are too recognizable together," Judy reminded him.

"Oh, darn," the fox muttered with disappointment and she couldn't decide whether it was fake or not.

"Those are the details you'll discuss later. Mr. Rouge will give us full access to his surveillance system and provide us with all the data you'll require. You have three weeks to prepare everything, Officers," Chief Bogo ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Both of them saluted, Judy eagerly as always, Nick rather negligently.

"Good. You're dismissed now. Back to your tasks."

"Yes, sir," they saluted again and left the office, leaving Mr. Rouge and Chief alone again. Judy seemed pretty excited and could hardly hide it.

"Finally something!" She exclaimed joyfully.

"Don't get too excited. They might just try and risk a small fry that will tell us nothing," Nick warned her.

"They don't have time to play around with us and I doubt if they'll risk having anyone from beyond Donovan's circle having the code. He could just take it for himself and try and blackmail them," Judy pointed out optimistically. "So, we need to gather a team. We'll need at least two or three cops to watch the surveillance and keep an eye on us. And some backup too," she noticed.

"I thought we already had a team," Nick suggested.

"Barnes and Reynolds?"

"And Kaylee too. I think she will be able to work with Max by the time and we need someone fluent with the IT stuff," the fox argued.

"True. Kaylee's getting better quick. By the time of banquet she should be able to do it. If not, we'll go with Cedric. He's the only other Technical Officer to actually like you. What did you do to the others, by the way?"

"It's a long and shameful story I am not willing to share," Nick denied the answer.

"I can just ask any Technical Officer, you know?"

"The story's more shameful to them that it is to me. Good luck with that, Carrots," he replied, grinning triumphantly. The bunny just huffed with frustration and shook her head disbelievingly, as the two of them walked back to their cubicle.

* * *

Judy and Kaylee spent that evening rather casually. After Nick drove them back to Hopps' flat, they cooked some dinner, or rather Kaylee did so with Judy assisting. Crane was actually quite a good cook. She had to learn it, as preparing your own meals was much cheaper than buying instant ones like Judy usually did and she never was rich. In fact, now that Max covered her debt, money wasn't an issue for the first time in her adult life and she had no idea what she'd all next month's salary.

"Well, some of it surely for some higher-quality food, so you can cook such delightful things every day," Judy suggested, leaning over the frying pan and breathing in smell of well-seasoned vegetables. It brought memories of home.

"That's true. And I need to give my flat soul. It's practically bare now," Kaylee noticed, tasting the broccoli. "Alright, it's done." She switched the hotplate off and allowed Judy take it; she still needed to help herself with crutches when walking. Judy poured vegetables into two bowls equally and walked to the sink with the frying pan. They washed and dried dishes in no time, put them back into Judy's kitchen drawer and took the bowls back to their room. Two bunnies settled at the bed.

"I really thought that for a bunny from such a huge family, cooking would be mandatory," Kaylee noticed.

"Not really. I can babysit kits and do lots of farm things, but I never really cooked. Our mom always handled it with bunch of siblings that actually enjoyed it," Judy said, breathing in the delightful aroma before actually tasting the dinner.

"So you don't enjoy it?" The brown bunny asked, a bit saddened.

"Used to not. Now, that I see the alternative and have an excellent teacher, it changes the perspective," Judy assured.

"Oh, I'm not too good of a cook. I just…" Kaylee interrupted in half of sentence seeing Judy's skeptical sight.

"You're not selling me that one, Kaylee."

"I'm doing fine in the kitchen," Crane agreed humbly. "So, does Nick cook for himself?" Kaylee wondered, as tasting a carrot.

"He does. He usually cooks food for three or four days at once, less trouble. And sometimes, he just settles for a take-out with me," Judy explained. She had no idea how many Nick-related questions she had answered in recent weeks.

"So, does he ask you out for a dinner sometimes?" The brown bunny tried to ask as innocently as she only could, but Judy rolled her eyes, aware of her intent.

"It's not like he asks me out, we just… go for a dinner together once in a… regularly," Judy admitted. "But it's like, you know, like when two friends figure neither of them has time nor will to be making a dinner for themselves today? It goes like this."

"Yeah, sure," For some reason Kaylee really enjoyed Judy getting all defensive when it came to matters like this. "Does he invite you for homemade dinners?"

"You've been to his mother with us already," Judy reminded her.

"Yes and I really enjoyed it, but it's not what I asked about," Kaylee insisted.

"There've been several times. We have quite different tastes, you know, a fox and a bunny, but he'd always make something that worked for both of us. He cooks pretty well, even if he's often too lazy to do it."

"So, he's not only a clever and funny fox of respected profession, with friends in every corner of Zootopia and a big, comfy apartment in not the worst part of the town, but he's also a good cook?" Kaylee noticed. "You know what do we call that?"

"A keeper. I know," Judy said and bunnies giggled. It had become their common joke by now. "You need to stop saying him, though. It might reach him and get to his head," Judy warned half-jokingly.

"Oh, I doubt if he has any free room there with you on his mind," Kaylee disregarded it easily.

"And do you have anyone on your mind, Kaylee?" Judy wondered. It was only fair, given the amount of time they had dwelled on her and Nick in recent weeks. Instead of responding, though, Kaylee only choked on her food. Judy waited patiently until she brought herself back together and had no other choice but to answer the question.

"I… I had a boyfriend once. Back in high school. He dumped me after a year at the school ball, saying that I was too weird for him. Since then, nothing. Sorry, no exciting love stories," she just shrugged it off.

"And there's really no one on your mind anymore? Someone like, I don't know… Max? You two get along quite well. I mean, the Dungeon surely messed it up, but…" Judy wondered, just as innocently as she had a moment earlier. She saw Kaylee twitching involuntarily and then, blushing slightly, only confirming her suspicions.

"Max? He's… OK, I suppose," Kaylee mumbled, as toying with her fork and then, saw the way Judy was watching her. It was probably the same sight she was giving Nick when she caught him only in his underwear in front of Judy's flat.

"You like him!" Judy exclaimed happily.

"It's not like this!" Kaylee tried to protest. She stopped eating and put her bowl on the windowsill; there was an argument coming and she felt it. Judy squeaked, apparently finding it adorable.

"You really like Ma…" And then, Kaylee hurled a pillow at her, knocking her over. Judy managed to not spill the vegetables from the bowl and put it on the floor, before she stood up and commenced to the counterattack. She grabbed a cushion and swung it aiming for her head. Kaylee ducked and pulled the duvet from under her feet. Judy dropped on the mattress, but rolled to the wall, managing to dodge Crane who tried to jump at her and cover her with the same duvet. As the brown bunny fell on the bed in her failed attempt, she grabbed the pillow, smacked her in the head returning the favor and sat at Crane's back, holding her paws.

"Hey!" Crane tried to release herself, but without much of result.

"You're under arrest for assaulting an officer, young lady!" Judy shouted. And then, as she tried to reach for something she could tie her paws with, Kaylee kicked, managed to slip away from her grip and, laughing diabolically, rushed forward.

"You'll never catch me!" She screamed like a villain from B-class superhero movie only to trip over bed frame and fall on the floor disgracefully. Judy sat down and started laughing, as Kaylee giggled from the floor and then, she groaned painfully.

"Ouch, my leg!" Crane moved gently, only causing more pain. "Ouch, ouch…" Hopps was already by her, helping her stand up and leading her to the bed carefully. They grabbed their bowls that luckily didn't spill and continued eating, giggling.

"So, you like Max," Judy stated the obvious. This time Kaylee was eating much slower and managed not to choke. A progress, one could say.

"I… Yes," Kaylee confirmed a bit reluctantly and then, she smiled. "He's a jerk. But he's a fine, caring and lovable jerk, you know? Even though whole that Dungeon thing really messed things up," she noticed sadly.

"But you both are trying hard, aren't you? You said the therapy's going well."

"It is. The doctor says I make excellent progress. I still am afraid of most predators, but who knows, maybe with time I'll get over it? Honestly, I'm worried about Max more. He's such a big pup. Reckless, arrogant, spoiled and drives like crazy," she noticed. "When he took me to opera I was certain we'd end up at a street lantern," she muttered.

"That's Max for you," Judy noticed.

"Yeah, that's whole Max," Kaylee sighed with nostalgia, longing for something she couldn't name. Judy watched her quietly with a slight smile, as she was finishing her dinner. They lasted in this silence for few minutes, enjoying each other's company.

"Say, Judy…" Kaylee started humbly after quite a moment. "Have you ever had a friend that was lost? That you knew he was a good mammal deeply in his heart and yet, he was very, very lost and committing a lot of wrong things?" She wondered, staring in her empty bowl.

"We're not talking about Max anymore, are we?" Judy guessed and Crane shook her head slowly.

"No, we are not," Kaylee confirmed her assumption.

"I… Nick was pretty much lost when I first met him, although I didn't even realize it until he opened up to me," Judy confessed; it was the closest she had. "But once he did, I… we… started working things out together, getting over our pasts and bias that came with it and it turned out as you can see," Judy noticed smiling.

"And if I can't even approach him?" Kaylee wondered.

"There's always a method to talk to someone's senses, one way or another. You just need to find it," Judy assured.

"No, I mean I literarily can't speak with him. He never liked me reaching to him; it usually worked the other way around. Now I have no way of contacting him at all. He changed his phone number, sold his flat and moved out. I can only follow his actions from rumors and such," the brown bunny explained.

"It's this Shay of yours, am I right?" Judy guessed and Crane bobbed her head once, a bit shyly. "Can't you reach him even with Nick or others from ZPD? It's not exactly allowed, but if you have legitimate reason to worry, you could even check on him through the database, or…"

"No, he's been really keeping to himself lately. ZPD knows nothing of his location or way to contact him. And probably not even Nick does," she denied.

"Is he all alone now?"

"He has some company; none of them are his real friends, though. Just a bunch of mammals he needs to keep going. At least that's what he told me, the last time I saw him," Kaylee shook her head.

"When was it?" Judy wondered.

"Just before I went to the Academy," Kaylee lied.

"Well, even if there doesn't seem to be much that you could do now, your paths surely will cross sooner or later. Especially if, as you said, he's the one to look after you. And once you two meet again, I believe you can reach to him," Judy assured.

"I don't know. I'm not an orator like you," Crane doubted. Even though she'd never admit it, she had followed Hopps' career and most of media appearances once she was assigned to ZPD Precinct 1. While, oppositely to Nick, she showed some shyness in front of cameras, she was quite a speaker.

"It's not about grand speeches, Kaylee. It's about expressing what's on your mind and you can do it. You talked sense to Max when he was breaking down, remember?" Judy reminded her.

"Do you think I really can do it?" Kaylee still didn't seem too convinced. Hopps put paw on her shoulder and pressed Kaylee's side against her own gently.

"If there exists the slightest will to change within him, he will listen," Judy assured. "But before you start troubling over that too much, deal with what happened in the Dungeon first. If you can't help yourself, you won't be able to help anyone," she pointed out.

"Well, fixing Dungeon is the top position on my to-do list," Kaylee promised, looking into her empty bowl. "What would you say for a cup of tea?" She suggested.

"Gladly. Come on, we'll wash those dishes," Judy jumped off the bed and handed Kaylee her crutch. The brown bunny grabbed it and stood up carefully.

"I should get myself something more stylish, don't you think? Like, I don't know, ca…" Kaylee wondered half-jokingly.

"So Nick starts calling you Citizen Cane? Whole ZPD would catch the nickname in no time." Judy warned.

"Nick-name. Heh. Point taken," Kaylee agreed, imagining Nick calling her like that with no problem. Two bunnies walked back to the kitchen, not too hurriedly. Kaylee, although she had been afraid at first, had to admit that in the end, she was really happy to live with Judy. She enjoyed it so much that she didn't even want to think about the day she'd have to move out back to Meadowlands.

* * *

Three weeks later

Barnes leaned in his seat comfortably and took a sip of green tea from his cup. Oppositely to the most of ZPD, Victor Barnes drank no coffee at all; he was a tea mammal to the point where one of his drawers was full of tea tins of all sorts. For Max, who was a tea enthusiast as well, it was a fine common ground with his partner; exchanging tips which brands or shops to avoid and which they preferred, discussions on their favorite types and letting each other try out their newest discoveries brought them closer to each other in the last month than a year of usual chit-chats probably would.

At that moment, though, any of them could hardly find time to really enjoy their tea; both Max and Barnes were studying the list of guests for Mr. Rouge's banquet. It had been decided over a week ago and they had studied it like million times already, but still, they had to read it at least once again. Today was the day, after all.

"So, seeing anything new?" Barnes wondered.

"No," Max muttered, throwing the list at his desk. "I think we've reached the point where it makes no more sense." Most of the guests from the list were beyond suspicion simply because they were renowned business mammals of Zootopia that would gain nothing from sneaking around host's residence to rob him. Of course they meant to keep an eye on everyone through surveillance, but they rather focused on a group of thirty mammals that didn't fit such a profile. These were mostly small entrepreneurs, social activists and mammals with their own big ideas that saw this banquet as an opportunity to share their ideas with Mr. Rouge and get some funding. Some had shady pasts, but to tell the truth, they had no set suspect list; pretty much anyone could be working with Donovan.

"So it would seem," Barnes agreed. "I heard you were helping Crane with moving out yesterday," he noticed.

"Yes. Kaylee decided she needed to live a little closer to ZPD not to waste so much time commuting every day. Living with Judy for last few weeks probably brought the thought," Max confirmed. "Judy found her a flat in the same building she lives, just two levels higher, so we came yesterday to her Meadowlands place and packed all the stuff she had there. We left the cartons in storage for now and we'll be unpacking them on Saturday, when Kaylee will be moving in," Max explained.

"So things between you two are alright?" Barnes wondered.

"Yeah. I think you could say so," Max agreed and then, he looked at the time. "Hey, the briefing will be in ten minutes. We'd better go," he suggested.

"Agreed." Barnes lifted himself from the chair and the two of them went to the dispatch room. There was already quite a crowd in there; in the first two rows, there were multiple officers; Wolford, Rhinowitz, Wilde, Hopps, Snarlov, Delgato, Fangmeyer and Crane. Max's eyes stopped at Kaylee for a moment; it was good to see her with no crutches or bandages, sitting on the desk and discussing with Fangmeyer freely, even if she was an overwhelmingly huge tiger.

Reynolds and Barnes greeted everyone and took their seats in the second row, next to Snarlov. Max greeted the fellow arctic wolf with a fist bump. They didn't even get to exchange pleasantries when Chief Bogo walked in, though. All the talks stopped immediately and Kaylee jumped down from desk back on her chair when Bogo walked to his stand. It was her first day without crutch as she proudly announced return to full health.

"Everyone's here?" The buffalo watched ten officers carefully. "Good. Let's get started, then. Today, around 8 pm, will start a charity banquet and art auction in residence of Mr. Lester Rouge. Like we all know, besides being a renowned philanthropist and owner of Trinity mobile operator, Mr. Rouge is also a victim to last month's yet unsolved robbery." Chief wouldn't be himself if he didn't give Nick and Judy a meaningful stare. "The preps leaded by coon named Donovan Jacobs are in possession of safe containing Haddock's painting "Number 3", but have no access code. They have reasons to believe it can be found in the residence, though, and today's evening is their best chance to lay their paws on it. Our task to identify and arrest Donovan Jacobs' subordinates, should they appear. The head of operation will be Detective Barnes. He's making all the calls and it's his decision that is final. I expect no arguments during the mission, no matter what turn it takes," Bogo gave Max meaningful sight; he already got to know him from his reckless side. "Barnes, with assistance of Crane and Fangmeyer, will follow steps of officers operating inside the residence, monitor the surveillance cameras and give out all the orders. They will be operating from an undercover police van that will be parked two streets from Mr. Rouge's residence." Chief eyed the three of them and flipped a page of his notebook. "Now, we will have three officers inside the residence; Wilde, Hopps and Reynolds, each of them with legitimate cover. Wilde will act as William Rouge, host's nephew who has recently returned from his journey around the world. Hopps will be Susan White, a social activist from FERM, which stands for…

"Foundation for Education of Rural Mammals; we help gather money for scholarship to fund education in University of Zootopia for talented youth from rural regions. Just in recent years we awarded eight…" Judy interrupted him.

"Fine, fine. You did your homework," Chief Bogo interrupted her, seemingly unimpressed, but she knew that he appreciated her devotion to the case. Preparing this cover was much more problematic than Nick's; ZPD had to contact FERM so that they wouldn't send any of their representatives to the banquet in return for a promise that Mr. Rouge would meet with them personally on the following week to discuss possible funding of their scholarships. Judy also spent over forty hours with Susan White, getting to know her and her way of being, so she could fool mammals that knew her a bit.

"Lastly, Reynolds will be… well, himself," Bogo continued. It was only natural to involve Max into this mission; son of Thomas Reynolds had every reason to appear at such a banquet whether he was a police officer or not; especially when his father wouldn't show personally due to the grudge he still held against old grey fox. "The main operating officers will be Hopps and Wilde. Your task is to search through the crowd for any suspicious mammals and share observation with Barnes. You are to make as little contact with each other as possible. Reynolds will be your support. Because he'll have no real cover and hence most likely end up as the life and soul of the party, he will intervene only when things go dire and only after direct order from either Barnes or Wilde and Hopps. Until then, you act naturally, but avoid drinking. I don't want you operating under influence. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" Max declared firmly. Boy, was he excited.

"Perfect. Now, officers Wolford, Rhinowitz, Snarlov and Delgato are our final safety measure. They will patrol the streets in the nearby of Mr. Rouge's residence for any suspicious mammals or cars; you have the list of cars that could be in possession of Donovan Jacobs. Were the things to go south and should preps escape, it is your task to intercept them. Everything clear?"

"Yes, sir!" Ten officers saluted.

"Good. Wilde, Hopps and Reynolds get to the residence in their own time. The Barnes' team should be at place and connected to Rouge's surveillance at 6 pm. The patrol teams are to start at 7 pm. If you have no questions, you're dismissed," Chief decided and all the officers stood up and headed for the exit.

"Hey, I wonder," Snarlov started, barely had they left the room. "I get why Max will be there, but why are we sending you two? I mean, won't someone just recognize you? You're rather well known."

"Trust me, no one will recognize us," Judy assured. "We'll have some proper characterization, with contact lenses, fur painting and all. Mr. Rouge will solidify Nick's story, while I know Susan White well enough to act as her. She's from Bunny Burroughs too," the rabbit explained.

"Oh, OK," Snarlov approved, although he still seemed a little concerned. "But if preps come there, won't they be looking for you?"

"They won't be the only fox and a bunny at that banquet," Delgato noticed and checked the time. "It's just around the noon. What do you say we go for a lunch and then get to the preparations? There's plenty of time," the lion suggested and everyone agreed with him. Officers found their way to a fast-food restaurant in nearby and spent there nearly an hour after which, they everyone went their own way; Nick and Judy for characterization, Max Reynolds back to his mansion, Barnes and his team to the truck from which they were meant to operate and Snarlov, Rhinowitz, Wolford and Delgato for a break; their job would start no earlier than around 7 pm and, like everyone's, would end probably sometime around the dawn. It was going to be a long, long night.


	17. Unexpected friend

Chapter 17. „Unexpected friend"

Mr. Rouge's limo picked up properly characterized Nick from train station around 4 pm and headed for his residence; as family, he was supposed to be there much earlier than any of guests. When he got to the place, the host was waiting in the doorstep impatiently; they were supposed to play the act even in front of the service. The driver opened Nick's door and the fox walked out. Mr. Rouge stared at him for a few seconds in silence. He wasn't sure what to expect, but definitely not this; Nick had been fully fur-painted into a grey fox and wore contact lenses that colored his irises brown. He wore a beige suit with matching tie, exactly the same William Rouge liked to wear the most. In his paw, he held an ornamented cane, which he had borrowed from his young Rogue's collection. Nick looked alike his alter ego to the degree where old Mr. Rouge couldn't tell a difference from distance of ten meters.

"Hey, uncle. What a journey it was," Nick waved his cane casually, as if he had been waving canes on daily basis since he finished the high school.

"Will! My dear boy!" Mr. Rouge called him joyfully, ran down the stairs and then hugged him warmly. "Please, please come inside. The banquet will start at eight, but it's good that you've come earlier. Martha, please make Will's favorite tea, would you?" He pleased the housewife standing behind him, as he invited Wilde inside. When they walked to millionaire's office, Nick saw for a second a huge banquet hall where service was making past preparations.

"It's going to be quite a party," Nick noticed.

"Oh, I've done charity banquets before, but this one will be bigger than any before, really! I can hardly name a Zootopian business mammal that wouldn't accept the invitation and there are plenty others that wrote to me asking to invite them as well," Mr. Rouge was delighted. "Even Thomas Reynolds' son will come despite our latest quarrels!"

"That's wonderful," Nick agreed, as they walked inside the office. He closed the door behind and they sat on the opposite sides of millionaire's desk.

"We can speak freely here, Officer. No one will hear us," the millionaire promised. "To tell the truth I expected no less from ZPD. Such details… At first, I couldn't tell if it were Will or you! And this fur that you painted, it feels so… natural. Even touching it I could tell no difference." Mr. Rouge admitted, shocked.

"It's not ZPD's first time; they know what they're doing. After the banquet I'll show you Judy's picture, they did even better job with her," Nick assured. It was at that moment that Martha, the housekeeper, walked in with two teas.

"Wonderful costume, Officer," she admitted and left the cups, disappearing soon afterwards. It confused Nick a bit.

"Why does she…"

"Martha was Will's babysitter for ten years. She'd recognize you right away, so I had to tell her not to raise confusion. No one else from the service knows," Mr. Rouge promised.

"I hope so. Well then, the rumor of code being in safe was spread?" Nick asked.

"Yes. If those thieves have any contact with my service, they'd heard of it," the millionaire seemed quite certain of that. "I hope the data I provided was enough for proper preparation?"

"We couldn't have asked for more," Nick assured. "How many pictures have you gathered for the auction?"

"Sixty eight, all from young artists of our city. Fifteen percent of profits go to them, the remaining eighty-five to chosen charities. With the crowd that will come, I expect most of pictures to exceed hundred thousand each," Mr. Rouge assured. Nick calculated quickly and the number he got was quite impressive.

"That's a lot of money," he noticed. Maybe he should have become an artist instead of police officer? Two banquets at Mr. Rouge's and he'd be set for life. And besides, modern art wasn't that hard. You only needed to have an idea and know how to sell it and Nick knew how to sell nearly everything.

"It's better that they spend it on those pictures now than waste for their usual whims, don't you think?" Mr. Rouge noticed.

"Couldn't agree more," Nick nodded. He watched his cup for a longer moment and then shrugged and raised it in the air as if making a toast. "I shouldn't be drinking any alcohol tonight, but how about we raise our glasses? Or cups, whatever. For bountiful night!" He offered. Mr. Rouge followed his gesture.

"For the bountiful night!" He agreed.

* * *

Judy sighed deeply as the car engine died again. The truck behind her honked screeching loudly and passed by her with driver mumbling a silent curse and showing a vulgar gesture. Bunny patiently started the engine again, shifted down to the first gear and let her car moving slowly. The car she was given was bad. It was old, rusty, smelled weird, barely climbed steeper slopes and had manual gearbox she hadn't used since she got her driving license. With the perfect characterization they offered them, they could have bought her something that could actually exceed 30 mph, she thought bitterly. Especially when her characterization, oppositely to Nick's, took a bit longer than three hours. He wore a suit, so they only had to paint him up from chest and below knees. Judy, since she was supposed to come in a dress, had to be painted almost whole. She didn't even want to think how long it would take her to wash off all the fur paint, even with the special shampoos they gave her and Nick.

Judy brought her old heap to the residence of Mr. Rouge sometime around 8.30, when the most guests were already at the place. She hated to be late, but long characterization and awfully problematic car gave her not much of a choice. The rabbit was guided by a bored servant to the parking and then he, deciding not to compliment Hopps' car, explained her way to the entrance of the residence.

"I'm at the place," she said to the microphone hidden in her dress.

" _We hear you loud and clear. Wilde and Reynolds are already inside,"_ the speaker in her ear informed her with Barnes' voice.

"How's the surveillance?" Judy asked quietly. On her way to the building she still had some time for conversation.

" _Just fine. We see just as much as Rouge guaranteed, maybe even more."_ It was Kaylee now to assure her. _"I still can't see you, though. Where are you?"_

"Just before the entrance," Hopps assured, slowing down a bit.

" _Where?"_ Kaylee asked, confused.

" _There is only one rabbit before the entrance,"_ Fangmeyer told her. There was a few seconds of silence, as Kaylee was acknowledging what she was seeing.

" _Oh. My. God. They made you an arctic bunny?! I knew Nick's a grey fox now, but you're… they painted you whole white! That's so cute!"_ Kaylee laughed with amusement. Indeed, Judy's tonight's alter ego, Susan White, was an arctic rabbit and so was Hopps tonight. Beside the snow-white fur paint, she was given azure contact lenses, which made her look nothing like the bunny officer everyone knew.

" _Nice dress, Judy. Red suits you,"_ Kaylee assured.

" _Enough chit-chats. Keep your eyes opened, Hopps. It is quite a crowd inside,"_ Barnes interrupted them with slight annoyance. Fangmeyer's quiet laugh could be heard in the background.

"Understood," Judy confirmed, as reaching the base of stairs to the residence.

" _We're going silent now. I'll call you when we notice anything,"_ Victor Barnes said when Hopps was at the top of the stairs. A servant with list in his paws watched her carefully.

"Your name, Miss?" He asked.

"Susan White," she introduced herself.

"Please come in. The banquet hall is on the right, please go there. Enjoy your evening," the servant wished her after checking the list.

"Thank you," Judy walked inside and headed for the banquet hall. As she noticed, two other servants were making sure no one would lose their way and find himself in private rooms of the host. Judy walked inside very spacious and just as crowded banquet hall and stood by the wall. She needed to locate Max and Nick first; it would be best to keep proper distance from both of them. Finding Reynolds was no trouble at all. Just like chief said, he was a soul and life of the party. They made eye contact for a second, but he turned around quickly. Finding Nick proved a bit tougher task, actually. He was nowhere to be found; not by Mr. Rouge's side, not by the tables.

" _Wilde's by the windows,"_ Kaylee instructed her and Judy noticed him soon in a group of mammals. It seemed like he was in center of attention, probably telling his new friends some journeys of William Rouge.

"Isn't Nick getting a bit too much attention?" Judy noticed quietly.

" _It's inevitable. Everyone's curious of Mr. Rouge's nephew. Don't worry, he'll soon get rid of them and in meanwhile, keep your eyes open,"_ Fangmeyer instructed her. It was at that moment when Judy realized someone was staring at her. She turned around slowly to see a grey rabbit in dark suit. He was leaning against the wall with a notepad and pen in his paws, noting something down. The moment he realized she could see him, he interrupted it, hid both notepad and the pen and, bouncing off the wall, approached her slowly and yet, confidently.

"Good evening," he smiled charmingly. "I believe we haven't been introduced," he noticed.

"Susan White from FERM. Good evening, Mr. …" she watched him curiously.

"Fares. Timothy Fares from Zootopia Times. I've heard a lot good about you and your charity, Miss White," he assured.

"Oh, it's not my charity technically, I only…" Judy tried to belittle her role, knowing it would be exactly what Susan White would do.

"You resurrected it. FERM started doing some real good only after you took over. You're finally making noticeable difference," Timothy insisted. "I actually am working on an article about FERM at the moment. I wonder if you could sacrifice some of your time…"

"I thought a journalist as renowned as you, Mr. Fares, would have better things to do than making an article about some secondary rural charity, given all the Zootopian elites around us," Judy pointed out and he laughed. He had really charming, warm laughter, she had to admit.

"I can hardly imagine a better way to spend this evening than with you, Miss White," he assured charmingly and Judy smiled in reply, flattered. She sensed honesty in his tone, not just empty claims, and really liked it.

" _Alright, I'm calling Wilde before we all start vomiting rainbows here,"_ Kaylee muttered in her speaker and Judy barely contained laugh. Timothy noticed her amusement and probably took it for a good sign.

"I…" Judy hesitated. "Maybe during the auction? I obviously am not buying anything and most mammals I wanted to talk to tonight will be occupied at the time," Hopps suggested.

"Of course, duty first," he agreed. "I am looking forward to the auction then, Miss White," he assured, although a bit reluctantly, as if not willing to part with her.

"So am I, Mr. Fares," she returned the smile and walked into the crowd slowly. She turned around a few seconds later, but Timothy Fares was already gone.

* * *

First two hours passed rather quietly. While Wilde, Hopps and Reynolds had some quality time at the party, Barnes, Crane and Fangmeyer kept staring at the monitors, all three sipping warm drinks the tigress had brought few minutes earlier.

"You keep watching this Fares. Finding something suspicious?" Barnes asked Kaylee.

"I can't really name it, but something's off. Call it n instinct," she explained.

"Victor, the Grand Shipper's on duty and boy, is she triggered. She can't let anyone mess with her WildeHopps," Fangmeyer noticed as if stating the obvious. "Especially not when there's her money in it." Surprisingly, it was Barnes to snort resentfully, not Kaylee. She just shrugged it off.

" _Oh, you speak like you didn't bet a twenty on them just two months ago. When did you say they'd end up together? By the end of August? Well, the clock is ticking, Fang,"_ Rhinowitz pointed out through the radio. They were probably even more bored patrolling empty streets than them here.

"Is there anyone who didn't make this bet yet, honestly? It's a miracle neither Hopps nor Wilde had it figured out by now," Fangmeyer argued.

" _Well, there is at least one mammal who didn't join the pool, right, Barnes?"_ Wolford joined the conversation with mean amusement.

"Don't get me started, wolf," Barnes warned him. As much as he never sounded amused, now he seemed deadly serious.

"Why didn't Barnes bet?" Kaylee asked curiously.

"Victor has quite… conservative ideas about such things," Fangmeyer explained, careful about her words.

" _Yeah, there should be separate prison for interspecies freaks, right? I heard they cured them with electroshocks in your days,"_ Wolford noticed teasingly, but all that replied him was dead silence. _"Oh, I'm just joking, Barnes. You know we love you, you grumpy, outmoded boor,"_ he assured with amusement.

"Love declarations from Wolford. Sweet, just what I wanted to hear tonight," Barnes muttered and there could be heard several laughs in the radio.

"To me, better you two than Judy and Fares," Kaylee muttered, causing some smiles. She looked down her cup only to realize it was empty. "I'll go for a refill. Want some too? It's on me," she offered and Fangmeyer accepted it gladly.

"Alright, be right back," Crane promised, as she opened the door and hopped out.

" _Fang, you have to find the Grand Shipper a boyfriend. She's dying for one,"_ Rhinowitz noticed when he was sure Crane was long gone.

"Hopps might have better luck with that," the tigress suggested.

" _Hopps can't find a boyfriend herself, even though she has him served on silver plating,"_ Delgato pointed out.

" _But I think Kaylee already has someone on her mind,"_ Wolford stated.

" _Whom? Shoot!"_ Encouraged him the others.

" _Come on, guys, isn't it obvious? Max Reynolds,_ " the wolf explained and there fell dead silence.

"Whoa, Wolford. Too soon," Fangmeyer muttered and Barnes nodded.

" _Yeah, this guy nearly mauled her to death two months ago and it took her whole month to pull herself back together to even appear at ZPD, you know? If you exclude Stockholm Syndrome, then I don't see a way she'd ever..."_ Rhinowitz protested.

" _That's exactly my point. Check it out; Max mauled Kaylee almost two months ago. She woke up two weeks later and it took her next two weeks more to come back to ZPD,"_ Wolford disagreed. _"Now put yourself in her place; how would you, a cute little rabbit, react to the guy that slashed you up and bit into your chest nearly crushing it just two weeks after waking up from the said incident?"_ He asked.

" _I don't know, I'd probably freak out,"_ Delgato guessed.

" _Or stay away from him,"_ Rhinowitz agreed.

" _And what did Kaylee do?"_ Wolford asked and then, all of them suddenly realized what he meant. _"The moment she saw him she lunged toward him and hugged him. And don't you dare to tell me it means nothing,"_ wolf replied his own question triumphantly and everyone fell silent, letting that thought sink in.

"Let us assume you're right for a second and it's not her kindness and good nature, but something more," Fangmeyer doubted. "And do you think the feeling goes both ways?" She wondered.

" _Could be, it's hard to tell. The last time I asked him about Kaylee he denied everything, but it was long before the incident and Reynolds has since…"_ Wolford argued and at that moment, Kaylee returned with coffees.

"Reynolds? Talking about Max?" The brown bunny asked, as she handed a cup to Fangmeyer, took her seat and put the speakers back on.

"No, about his sister. You know, Wolford's dating her," the tigress explained and Kaylee squeaked adorably.

"Oh, are you?!" She exclaimed with amusement. "What is she like?"

" _Go back to your work, will ya?"_ The wolf suggested and Fangmeyer chuckled.

"First to gossip about everything but himself, huh?" She noticed mockingly and then, focused back on the monitors. It took her just a few seconds to spot something suspicious. "Barnes, do you see this raccoon? He's been snooping around for last half an hour," she pointed out. The old ram watched him carefully and he couldn't agree more.

"Wilde, can you see the raccoon on your third? Thirty feet from you," he asked through the radio.

" _I have an eye on him. I think he's up to something,"_ the fox said. Barnes smirked with approval.

"Good."

* * *

Nick Wilde, now going under the name of William Rouge, was quite popular with the crowd. Long story short, he was supposed to have just returned from his latest journey to the East and, while was willing to share an anecdote or two, was really tired having barely returned home and rather listened to the stories than told actual ones, only sometimes adding some clever remarks like Will, or Nick for the matter of speaking, usually did. Just like Hopps, he never stopped at the place for longer than few minutes, trying to keep an eye on everyone. Now, though, he was in the bathroom, washing his paws. It was a real blessing that the paint kept to the fur even now, but he didn't even want to imagine how much it would take him to wash it off. The bathroom was empty, except for an old fennec fox who had just left his cabin and proceeded to wash his paws next to Nick.

"What a night, isn't it, Mr. Rouge?" The fennec started. Nick had a feeling he knew him.

"Certainly, Mr. …"

"Tales, Archibald Tales. You have grown up since the last time we met, Will. Or should I say, Nick Wilde?" The fox asked and Nick's heart skipped a beat. He heard Barnes' silent curse in the speaker. Fox looked around involuntarily. They were still alone in there.

"You're that lawyer. The one that helped mom after dad died," Nick finally recalled and the fennec nodded. "But how did you know it was me?"

"Oh, I know Will, he spent a week at my house when heading for his last journey. You see, I don't live in Zootopia anymore and came here only recently to visit some old friends. I also knew your father and boy, you look just like him. Except for eyes, though, they…"

"Contact lenses. Will has brown eyes. Mine are green," Nick explained.

"Ah, obviously, just like mother's," the fennec fox agreed. "Anyway, I'm not here to blow your cover, whatever task you are on, Officer. Just saying hello," Archibald Tales finished washing his paws and wiped them off. "I'm looking forward to seeing you again, boy."

"So am I, Mr. Tales," Nick assured, watching the old lawyer leave. For whole the conversation Barnes remained silent, trusting the fox could handle it just the way he did.

" _Any other familiar faces you haven't mentioned, Wilde?"_ He asked finally.

"I didn't even remember him until now. No, I don't think so," he assured, as he finished washing paws, dried them up and left the bathroom. Barely had he made a few steps, someone grabbed his paw.

"Come on, Will, I have to introduce you to someone!" A young yak named Richard, a travel enthusiast himself, insisted pulling the fox. For last thirty minutes, he hadn't left Wilde for even a second and he was the reason Nick went to bathroom; he hoped Richard would let him go then. The yak took them to a pair of mammals somewhere in their thirties, his friends apparently; both were children of the millionaires, if Nick remembered right.

"Hey, this is Will Rouge, the nephew of our host. He could help you," Richard announced, bringing their attention.

"Good evening," Nick smiled politely. Both mammals introduced themselves.

"Good evening, Will. May I call you by name?" Asked the onyx named Dennis Braun, a famous comedy actor.

"Sure. Are you enjoying the evening?" Wilde asked.

"We certainly are and we're looking forward to the auction. We still have several minutes though and so, could I ask you to help us resolve a dilemma?" he pleased and Nick nodded. "We have just been discussing about Zootopian charities, a topic only natural at such a banquet, and couldn't really find a common ground. Your uncle has a lot to do with them, maybe you could help us?" the actor suggested.

"Yes, you see, I believe that our charities have grown very passive over the years with the regular help of Mr. Rouge. When money's just waiting for them, they don't have to put any effort in getting it and so, grow slack and lack ambition," continued Hugo Jackally, son of CEO of some big company.

"I think it's an overstatement, though. And even if so, it is much better that there are millionaires like Mr. Rouge that help in need than if there were none. What do you think, Will?" argued Dennis.

"I did help my uncle in his talks with charities for last… ten years and I must say that their approach has changed a lot. While I wouldn't exactly call them passive…" Nick started, but he wasn't given a chance to finish, when they heard someone calling them.

"Hey, guys!" Some grey wolf stormed in between Braun and Jackally. "Hey, I'm Gregory Le Roy, call me Greg!" He introduced himself to Nick, while shaking his paw energetically. "So, I figured that if you're still discussing that charity thing, it will be the easiest to bring somebody representing them and check for ourselves. I present to you Miss Susan White from FERM!" He stood aside and only now did they notice a snow-white bunny, no one else but Judy Hopps undercover. Nick stared at her in silence. She looked like a different rabbit; her eyes no longer had this beautiful purple color, neither fur showed a sign of the grey he was so used to and yet, it was still Judy. Small, vigorous and cheerful Judy he knew, adored and was as happy to see as ever. He just couldn't take his eyes off her and, as he quickly realized, neither could she take hers off him. And then, she giggled. Maybe, just maybe because Nick was wagging his tail.

Judy walked in between them a bit shyly, but not really intimidated by five mammals towering over her.

"Miss White, let me introduce my friends. These are Dennis Braun, Hugo Jackally, Richard Evermoore and… William Rouge, am I right?" Le Roy introduced everyone to her.

" _Our raccoon is making a move. He slipped between the service and made it to the first floor hall,"_ Barnes warned both Nick and Judy. It looked like he really was going for the rumored safe with the code.

"We have been introduced before, Mr. Rouge here, haven't we?" Judy noticed, as reaching for a bit more than rabbit-sized champagne glass from a servant. In her tone, they could sense some sort of bitterness.

"Oh, certainly, Miss…" Nick tried to reply and at that moment, Hopps spilled her drink all over his white shirt. They stared at her in astonishment for few seconds when fox started laughing aloud.

"I deserved it. Yes, I certainly did, for the way I treated you the last time," he admitted with surrender. "I believe this answers your question, Dennis?" He wondered and the onyx guffawed.

"Oh, certainly! You can say a lot about Zootopian charities, but definitely not that they are indecisive," Braun agreed.

"I hope we're square now, Miss White?" Nick asked and she agreed after hesitation. "Wonderful. Excuse me, everyone, but I'll go and change myself. I should be back for the auction," Nick apologized to them and headed for the exit, swinging his cane casually. The moment he left the banquet hall and disappeared from everyone's sight, he started running.

" _Already on second floor, in Rouge's office. He's trying to open the safe,"_ he heard Barnes' voice in the speaker.

"Is he armed?" Nick asked quietly.

" _He has a crowbar. You should be able to handle this for yourself,"_ the ram assured. _"Nicely played, by the way. That looked natural,"_ he congratulated him.

"Tell that Carrots. I didn't see it coming myself," he said, licking off some of the champagne from his mouth. Hadn't he been painted grey, he'd worry how hard it'd be to wash it off from fur.

Nick ran up the second floor and took his compact tranquilizer gun from under his suit, still holding the cane. Nick located Mr. Rouge's office and saw that, door was left ajar. He stormed inside, aiming the gun at where he expected perp to be.

"Freeze!" He ordered. The coon was kneeling before the safe and trying to open it. When he saw Wilde, he cursed loudly and threw some tool at Nick, ducking at the same moment. Nick's tranquilizer dart ricocheted from the safe while burglar's tool hit the light switch, turning the room dark. The raccoon tried to use this and lunged toward the fox, grabbing the crowbar and swinging it at Wilde's head. Nick ducked just beneath it and smacked perp with cane in the belly. The moment he swayed, Wilde hit his paw, disarming him and then, aimed for the knee, bringing him to the floor. Before coon managed to stand up, Nick was already pinning him to the ground and putting his handcuffs on.

"You're under arrest. I'd read you your laws, but it's pretty dark in here," Nick joked.

" _So turn the darn lights on, Wilde!"_ Barnes ordered. He had probably already alarmed both Hopps and Reynolds by now.

"Don't worry, Barnes. Everything under control." Nick had raccoon already handcuffed when he turned the light on with cane. Perp was lying on his belly with paws behind his back, mumbling something angrily.

"You didn't call others here, did you?" Nick asked Barnes.

" _No. They know you've already got him, though,"_ the ram assured.

"What do we do now?"

" _Stay with the perp and be on alert. Hopps and Reynolds will look out any accomplices. In meanwhile search him and check his identity. If he resists, put him to sleep,"_ Barnes ordered.

"Understood," Nick confirmed. "Do we do it nice or put you to sleep?" Nick asked and raccoon tried to bite him in response. "Your choice," Nick shot a dart into perp's butt. He scowled painfully and then, fell to sleep.

"That makes things simpler," Nick muttered, turning unconscious perp around and started searching him.

" _Um… Are you sure we shouldn't bring Nick down, Barnes? I think Judy's having a date."_ It was Kaylee now. Nick just chuckled, as she apparently forgot to turn the communication off.

"Oh, let her have it," Nick suggested and heard her terrified gasp.

" _Oh dear Lord, why didn't I…"_ and then she disconnected leaving Nick chuckling. It was going to be a one fine night.

* * *

After Judy spilled champagne all over Nick, she spend few more minutes with the four millionaires, speaking about charities and "her" FERM for which real Susan White would probably be very thankful to her; Dennis Braun and George Le Roy appeared very eager to support them in the future. Of course she'd probably have to explain to them why she looked a bit different from what they saw at Mr. Rouge's banquet, but she left it to arctic rabbit's resourcefulness and the amount of alcohol the two had consumed by now. When they offered her to come for the auction, Hopps had to refuse, though; she had already promised Timothy Fares she'd speak with him later. The grey rabbit approached her immediately after she parted with them. He held in his paw two glasses of champagne. He offered one to her and she gladly accepted it.

"Let's go to gardens, shall we? They're opened to guests, even though there isn't much of a crowd," he suggested and Judy agreed. Barnes and others would have their ears and maybe even eyes on her wherever she'd go, but illusion of privacy would be nice.

"Gladly," she accepted the offer. They left the banquet hall with the back exit and walked into the garden. It was well lit, but there were hardly any mammals in there.

"I saw that you've talked with quite famous mammals there. I presume everything went smoothly?" Jack wondered, as they walked down the stairs onto soft grass.

"Yes. Some of them are very eager to help our cause, now that I got a chance to talk with them," she assured.

"Oh, you've always been very persuasive, haven't you?" Fares noticed.

"Beg your pardon?" Judy watched him confused, as he smiled and sipped some of champagne.

"Forgive me. You come from the Bunny Burrows, don't you?" He asked.

"Yes, I do," Judy confirmed. Susan White came from the same region she did, which made maintaining the cover even easier.

"You attended the Giovanni High School and so did I, only a year after you. I was in charge of high school newspaper," Fares explained.

"Sorry, I… I don't think I remember you," she apologized awkwardly. Judy attended that high school, but had no chance to remember Fares; in reality, there was four year difference between them.

"Oh, it's fine. You were very… focused on your tasks in FERM. You've been there even then, weren't you?" Timothy seemed not to mind it at all.

"Yes. Now that I think of it, it feels like I've been there forever," Judy smiled and he returned it. He had a disgustingly charming smile.

"It's a true gift, such devotion. When you know what you want achieve and can put whole your effort in it," Timothy noticed, as they walked deeper into the garden.

"True," Judy agreed. "You came to Zootopia after the high school?" She wondered and drank some of her champagne.

"Yes. First for studies, then I found job in Zootopia Times. I was quite lucky to get there," he explained.

"Not only lucky, but skilled as well. Zootopia Times don't employ just anyone and I often read your articles. They're really good. You have your own style," she assured.

"You think so?" He asked and she nodded. "Thank you. Mammals often look down on me, thinking I'm just a dumb farm rabbit," he confessed.

"Oh, tell me about it," Judy laughed and then, she felt a bit dizzy and swayed.

"Everything alright?" Timothy asked with concern.

"Yes, I just… I think I drank a bit too much tonight. You know, in the good company…" she explained awkwardly, showing her almost empty glass.

"That figures. I think there's a bench over there. Let's take a sit, should we?" He offered and they walked over to a bench. Judy put her glass on the grass carefully not to spill it, while Timothy took a sip of his. They watched the sky. It was really cloudy that day.

"You know, one thing that I hate about Zootopia is the night sky. You can never see the stars, even when there are no clouds. Too many city lights. Even at home it was better," he said, finishing his drink and putting it aside.

"There's a sky tram in the Rainforest District. You can actually see stars from there," she told him and blinked quickly. She wasn't feeling all that good. Judy stood up slowly, as Fares watched her with concern.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I…" And then, she swayed and would have fallen, were Timothy not there to hold there just in time. Judy was feeling very bad and she realized one thing; it wasn't just alcohol. Something was very, very wrong. And then, Timothy's face changed into an ominous grin.

"Oh, is sedative kicking in, Miss Hopps?" Fares asked and Judy's eyes grew wide in horror. She tried to struggle, but all strength was leaving her body. He pressed a paw against her mouth, so she wouldn't scream.

" _Reynolds, Wilde, Hopps has been compromised! She needs back up in the northern end of the residence gardens! Snarlov…_ " She heard Barnes' orders when Fares took her speaker out and crushed it in his fingers. He did the same with microphone hidden in her dress.

"Sleep well, Miss Hopps. You have an appointment tomorrow," Fares said, lifting her in the air. And then, it all blurred.

* * *

For Max Reynolds, it was rather usual evening; he had been coming to parties like this since he turned fifteen. For first few hours, everyone was curious of him; they obviously heard about the incident in ZPD and subtly asked for the details. Max answered barely any of these answers or cut them with short and terse responses, but still it was tiring. At the auction, he bought the first picture that he actually liked, seriously overpaying for it. He assumed father wouldn't be too mad about it. Then, when Barnes confirmed that Wilde arrested their perp, he decided to have a breath of fresh air in the garden. Sitting at the stairs, he noticed a familiar face.

"Alex? Alex Fawkes?" He asked, standing by him. The grey wolf raised his sight and Max realized that it was indeed his classmate from high school and brother of Autumn Fawkes, his first crush.

"Ah, Max. Sit down with me, would you?" He offered. "Wow, it's been months. I mean I haven't seen you since… you went to the Academy, I think?" he wondered.

"Yeah. A lot happened since," Max noticed and they sat in silence. They hadn't been talking for a reason. Alex gulped some of champagne from the bottle he got somehow and offered it to Max. He accepted it hesitantly.

"Hey, I…" Fawkes mumbled, shyly, avoiding Max's sight. "I'm sorry about Autumn. They claimed they told you and I only learnt when you didn't come to the funeral…"

"I don't blame you," Max assured, even though he still couldn't forgive Autumn's family not saying a word even after he left the Academy. "They never liked me anyway; only you and Autumn. And you had your things on your head. You had just lost a sister."

"True," Alex agreed with relief. "I heard you really followed her footsteps, huh?"

"Yes. They even assigned me her former partner; Victor Barnes. Boor, but in good meaning of the word," he assured, bringing himself to smile.

"Is there a good meaning for a boor?" Alex wondered.

"Apparently," Max shrugged, smiling. "And how's life been on you?"

"And how could it have been? I am slowly learning father's job so that I could take over when time comes. Things are still messed up after we lost Autumn, but we're working it out somehow. And you? I heard about the Nighthowlers. Heck, everyone did. Media were all over it, bunch of vultures, really. Some claimed you're quitting ZPD or Zootopia, even," Fawkes said, watching his former classmate curiously.

"I considered it, but…"

" _Reynolds, Wilde, Hopps has been compromised! She needs back up in the northern end of the residence gardens! Snarlov and Delgato, bring your cars there!"_ Barnes ordered suddenly. Max cursed silently and handed the bottle back to Alex, shooting up to his legs.

"I'm on it!" He assured through the radio. "Sorry Alex, we'll talk later!" He apologized and sprinted toward the northern end of gardens, where Judy was, leaving his confused classmate behind.

" _I'm right behind you, Max!"_ Nick assured, when Max was nearing the garden fence. He could see a black car on the other side with a grey rabbit and a pig packing unconscious Hopps inside.

"Freeze!" He shouted, releasing two darts. One ricocheted from the fence, the other hit car window just centimeters from rabbit's head. Max climbed the fence, jumped down on the other side and then, someone smacked him in jaw with power of a truck. Whole world spun as he fell to the ground hitting fence with back of his head. He could see Olivier Antiery towering over him, drawing his machete and raising it in the air, about to chop his head off.

"Round two, Reynolds?"

"Sure thing, Antiery!" A voice in the back, Nick's voice as Max realized, agreed and two darts appeared in gazelle's chest. Antiery swayed and fell on his back like a log, dropping blade right before Max's face. Timothy Fares cursed, threw Judy inside the car and with help of a pig, they dragged Antiery inside. Nick, now reaching for the fence, released three more darts; the one aimed for Fares hit only already unconscious Antiery on the back, another one got stuck in the car side, but the last one struck the pig in the neck, dropping him to the ground immediately.

"Go, Rockfield, go!" Fares ordered, closing the door and leaving unconscious pig behind the moment Wilde was at top of the fence. He jumped down and, seeing that Max was going to be fine, ran behind the car.

"Three perps are escaping down Chestnut Alley in a black Limbo car; they're armed and have Officer Hopps!" He shouted to the radio, sprinting. He obviously couldn't keep up with a sports car at straight road, but he didn't mean to. Instead, he went for a shortcut and ran to the bridge perps would have to drive under in order to leave the district the fastest. He sat at the railing of the bridge and watched the black car approaching. Rockfield probably wasn't expecting this. Well, Nick wouldn't.

"This is gonna hurt," he muttered, as jumping down approximately thirty feet down. He landed on the mask of Rockfield's car damaging the windshield, but lost the gun in the process. Coyote cursed aloud, but didn't sway one bit. He was a professional.

"Wilde!" Nick could read from surprised driver's lips.

"Give Carrots back!" Nick demanded and then, he felt the car was speeding up only to hit the brakes rapidly a few seconds later. Wilde grabbed the gap in the car mask but it didn't stop him from flying fifty feet in the air only to roll dozen more at the asphalt. Rockfield didn't waste time but sped up and passed by groaning painfully fox, missing his tail for inches.

" _Wilde, report!"_ Barnes ordered. From the noise in the background he could tell the old ram was driving.

"They're headed for the Haymarket, down Spruce Street. Black Limbo car with broken windshield. We have one perp tranquilized and Reynolds beaten up at the Chestnut Street, just by residence fence. I'm at the Spruce Street myself," he reported.

" _Go back to Reynolds, we'll pick you up from there later. All units are now closing on Rockfield,"_ Barnes ordered.

"Understood. Catch them, Barnes," he pleased. For several seconds, he only heard screech of tires. The ram didn't seem too eager to promise anything. He knew who he was up against; Charlie Rockfield, one of best drivers of Zootopian gangs.

" _Barnes out,"_ he said and hung up. Nick stood up slowly, groaning painfully. Whole his suite was torn up and covered in road dirt and stained in blood from his shredded shoulder. And his left paw didn't look too good. Two fingers were completely numb. The fox went for the gun he left under the bridge. It seemed rather undamaged. He hid it behind what remained of his suit and limped slowly toward where he left Reynolds.

* * *

Ambulance and police car with Wolford and Delgato picked them up about half an hour later. Wilde didn't ask how the chase had gone even though Barnes' order was the last news he'd heard. He could read it from gloomy faces of policemen that picked them up that Rockfield got away. They packed tranquilized pig and Reynolds, who was slowly regaining consciousness, into the ambulance and drove everyone to the Zootopia General Hospital. There, they took care of Nick's bruises and two twisted, as it appeared, fingers of left paw. An hour later, when they were done, Wilde sat down in the hall, waiting for God only knows what. It was at that moment that he saw chief Bogo walking in. The water buffalo sat by his side quietly.

"You look like death, Wilde," Chief stated the obvious.

"And feeling just as good. No rest for the wicked, chief?" the fox wasn't really surprised to see him, in fact.

"I hardly sleep when mission goes wrong," the chief explained tersely.

"So, how wrong did it go?" Nick asked, even if he had guessed the most by now.

"During the chase one of perps, the rabbit, shot Barnes' truck's tire causing it to rollover and crush. Crane and Fangmeyer made it out with minor bruises, but Barnes broke his arm. We lost them somewhere near Snowcastle Way," Bogo explained gloomily.

"So they got away with Carrots. Wow, we rutted up, didn't we?" Nick muttered.

"You and Reynolds did good work there, Wilde. Reynolds reacted quickly and adequately, stalling them until you came. You caught the burglar, saved Reynolds from imminent decapitation, tranquilized two perps, one of whom we arrested. And then, you made the stunt that could have killed you, but I'll skip that part," Bogo told him. How did he know this all? Right, Nick told Wolford what had happened on their way to the hospital, Bogo probably just listened to his report.

"Then whose fault was it? Judy's?" Nick muttered angrily. He needed to vent at someone and chief Bogo was the only one nearby, as unreasonable as it was.

"The only risk Hopps took was going beyond range of cameras while being wiretapped, having support of two officers inside the residence and at least three patrol cars in nearby and accepting a drink from a buck you have been verifying for last three weeks. And having already caught the perp. You take bigger risks on parking duty. She did good job, Wilde, so don't make me sound like I assign blame, but focus on what we have, such as that Fares," Chief ordered. He didn't seem angry, though. He probably could imagine how Wilde was feeling at the moment.

"His real name is Bayes," Nick corrected him and buffalo watched him carefully.

"Excuse me?"

"This rabbit's real name is Jack Bayes, he's from Happytown. I recognized him," Wilde explained. "And speaking of the rabbit… Have we paid a visit to his house? Fares', I mean?" Nick wondered.

"Immediately after Hopps was kidnapped. You know what they found inside?"

"Shoot, chief."

"Real Fares and his fiancée handcuffed to their bed. Someone broke into their flat around six pm, tied both and stole their phones and Fares' wallet with his ID. They said it had been a rabbit and gazelle and gave description fitting Antiery. We can verify if it was your Bayes too," Chief explained.

"Antiery," Wilde spat the name. "It was their plan from the very start, wasn't it? That raccoon we caught was probably just a decoy, some small fry they hired without telling him he'd get caught."

"Instead of trying to grab the code, they went for Hopps," Chief agreed. "They will try to get the code blackmailing us. Blackmailing you, to be precise," Bogo warned.

"Obviously," Nick agreed. "We still have Paddington's phone and they know it. So, tomorrow back to the station and waiting for their call?"

"You're taking a day off, Wilde," chief decided.

"What?!"

"You look like death. Fangmeyer, Wolford and Reynolds will…"

"You're not taking the case away from me! No rutting way!" Nick protested angrily. "Max was smacked in the head and he's not taking a day off! Fangmeyer scored a freaking rollover and you are removing me from my case, when Carrots is…"

"Wilde!" Chief huffed angrily making the fox shut up. He had some reason left. "I'm giving you a single day of rest. You're tired and beaten up, both mentally and phisically. We can't afford to commit mistakes and in your state, you will commit them. Or maybe you can promise me you'll be in top-notch form tomorrow?" Chief asked angrily and fox let his head down. As much as Nick hated it, he had to give it to him; chief was right.

"I'll take a single day off. But I'm back on Friday and taking the case back," he demanded.

"I expect no less," Bogo gave him a bitter smile. "Donovan will probably call you tomorrow. I want to know about it immediately, understood?"

"Yes, sir," Nick bobbed his head once. And then, a thought struck him. "I wonder, even if they went for Judy from the first place, how did they know where she was? Even I could hardly recognize her and there were at least twenty other bunnies in there."

"And what would be your guess, Wilde?" Chief asked. Nick wondered for a moment. Even if Donovan had access to the list of guests before, he probably wouldn't be able to keep in check all rabbits that were going for the banquet. He probably neither would risk and let Jack Bayes in on assumption that he'd identify her on time. Judy had her story prepared so well, he wouldn't be able to blow her cover if he didn't know her or Susan White personally and Nick doubted it; Miss White was hardly ever close to the mammals Bayes kept with. So Donovan and his goons knew about Judy in advance and since in last three weeks ZPD had done literary everything to make sure no one suspicious would reach Susan White, including wiretapping her phone…

"We have a snitch in ZPD," Nick muttered and chief nodded.

"So it would seem. I trust Fangmeyer and Wolford, they've proved themselves in several cases like this. Reynolds, while he was barely accepted into the force, has no motive I could imagine to help thieves like them. That's why I assigned him as well. Besides four of you, no one else should know about progress of your investigation. But that's for the Friday. Now, have some rest, Wilde," chief ordered, slowly lifting himself from the chair and heading for the exit.

"Sir?" Nick called his boss. He stopped around and watched the fox.

"Yes, Wilde?"

"I still don't understand one thing. If it was their initial plan to kidnap an officer and blackmail the code out of us, why to bother with Rouge's banquet? Why even coming there in the first place and risk so much? They lost one of theirs and exposed their snitch unnecessarily. Instead, they could have just broken into Judy's flat any night. They could have kidnapped me; since Bayes knows me, he must be aware it's much more risky to blackmail me than Carrots. What was even the point of this all?" Nick asked. He was confused and angry. He wished it was him that had been kidnapped; he was the reasonable target, not Judy. She should be here, safe and sound and he should be the one drugged, tied up and being taken God only knows where…

"It was their show of strength. They wanted to prove that they can pull off anything and that they know every single of our moves. All of it so that it'd be easier to break you into a trade, Wilde," Bogo explained.

"Just like Wolford said. Donovan makes insolent actions, but only when they're already far ahead of us. I guess I'm supposed to feel powerless now," Nick noticed and honestly, he could see how one could feel so. Chief nodded.

"Indeed. We'll have to play their game for now and don't have many cards, but that's exactly why I didn't take you off the case, even with all the emotional baggage it has now to you; because you're our wildcard here. If someone's to find the way to get Hopps back and not lose the painting, it is you," the water buffalo explained and Nick smiled weakly.

"Thank you, sir," was all that he said.

"Someone will drive you home," Chief suggested and left the hospital hall. Nick sighed deeply.

"Yes, sir," he muttered staring at his paws and two twisted fingers; his only injury. Judy was being taken to God knows were by sorts of Antiery and he was supposed to be slacking off for whole next day, doing nothing to find her. And as much as he understood Chief's point… What a crude joke.


	18. The call

Chapter 18. „The call"

Judy woke up sore and tired. She lifted herself from an old mattress she had been left on and looked around carefully. She was in a spacious, a bit damp room, most likely of some old hangar. Guessing by humid air and noise of rain, somewhere in the Rainforest District. By her side, there were laying several bottles of water and some newspaper. She realized with relief that she was still in her night dress; perps didn't try to change or wash her when she was drugged. All the electronics were gone, though. Good thing she hadn't taken her phone with her.

The door of her cell, since she couldn't call it any other way, was solid metal and from the first glance she could say she had no chance of breaking out this way. There was a single window made of reinforced glass, though; even if it was so high she had to jump up to it to look out. She did so, hoping to learn where they were keeping her. It definitely was Rainforest District with all the green and water. There was a railroad nearby, wide enough for no more than two tracks going right above them. It was raining outside, but she couldn't hear it at all; it seemed the glass was soundproof, so shouting for help wouldn't result in anything. There weren't any passersby in nearby to notice her anyway. And then, Judy saw a train standing on the station. She managed to read its destination.

"Sandy Ridge…" she whispered, wondering if it could be of any help to her. Sandy Ridge was a station in Sahara Square and only trains of Zootopian Inner Loop could take you there, if she remembered well. So, she was in a hangar near an Inner Loop station somewhere in Rainforest District. There were six, maybe seven stations there? She didn't remember all the names, though. Her window was, according to the sun and time, as she assumed it to be a morning, headed to the north, along the track. Somewhere in the distant, she could see a wide water canal, most likely the Mongdose River. If she remembered correctly, there were two stations north of which there would be a water canal with its track going from south to north. One was Marshlands, but her station was way too small for it. The other was Shady Place. So that was it; hangar somewhere under Shady Place train station. Well, that was something. Actually, that was a lot. Now all she needed was to find a way to contact Nick discretely and she already had an idea.

As she heard the door opening, Judy quickly jumped off the windowsill back on the floor. A grey rabbit, the same that drugged and kidnapped her previous night, walked inside, carrying a bunch of casual clothes. The moment he crossed the doorstep, door shut behind him, locking. They knew better than to underestimate her.

"How's your head, sleeping beauty?" He asked mockingly.

"Better than yours once I'm done with you," Judy threatened him. The rabbit smiled.

"Fierce! I like it, Judy!" He grinned. Only now she saw that he wasn't fully grey; he had three strips of black fur at each of his cheeks, something that he must have been masking at the banquet with fur-paint like hers.

"You know my name. Will you tell me yours?" She demanded.

"Jack Bayes, at your service," he bowed theatrically. "The police should know my surname by the time, so it doesn't matter anymore, I suppose," he shrugged and then, threw her clothes he had in his paws. He knew better than to approach her for less than fifteen feet.

"As much as I'd love you to keep the dress, you should change up. You have five minutes," he informed her, leaning against the door. Judy looked at her new clothes, then at Jack. He seemed not to be going anywhere.

"If you don't want to have my foot in your throat, you'll leave now," she insisted. He laughed cordially and bounced off the wall, knocking at the door.

"But of course," he muttered jokingly as it opened and he left. The moment he was gone, Judy put her new clothes on; luckily, red checked shirt fit her just fine and with a belt she was given even a bit too wide jeans wouldn't fall off her. Barely had she dressed up into this more casual clothing, Jack returned with two pairs of handcuffs, one of them with significantly longer chain; it was for her legs.

"May I please?" He joked as reaching for her paws. She gave her paws obediently and let him handcuff her. Jack then crouched before her and did the same with her legs. "Carefully now, it's easy to trip in these," he warned, as he guided her out from her cell. He knocked on the door and a female pig opened the door to them. Judy looked around carefully; they were in fact, in an old hangar. The pig escorted Jack and Judy outside and they put a blindfold on her eyes. She was then carried inside a car, they drove for twenty minutes and then, they carried her inside some building. When they took her blindfold off, they were in some small office. By an oaken worn out desk, there was sitting an old raccoon in round glasses; Donovan Jacobs. He wore a tailor-made suit that fit him perfectly. It had its years, but seemed to be very well taken care of. He had his fur trimmed and combed very neatly. The moment Judy was walked inside the office, he was reading a financial newspaper. While both wolf guards (it looked like Donovan had some new hired muscle at his disposition) waiting by the door seemed tense, their boss smiled warmly, put the newspaper aside and settled in his seat comfortably.

"Sit down, Miss Hopps," he pointed the seat and, before Jack offered helped, Judy hopped on it on her own. She sat down, staring deeply into old raccoon's eyes, but found there nothing she expected from a criminal like him. He seemed so… calm, self-possessed. In any other situation, she'd assume him to be just an office worker or banker, a tidy and conscientious mammal of small business, but definitely not a criminal mastermind such as infamous Donovan.

"Bring a coffee for us, Tilda. Jack, you can leave," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," Both rabbit and pig turned around and left. In room, there remained only Judy, Donovan and two armed wolf guards.

"I hope your room was comfortable?" The coon asked, curiously.

"The cell, you mean? Let's call things by name, Mr. Jacobs," Judy suggested and he smiled weakly. It wasn't a fake smile like Thomas Reynolds' though; it actually had a taint of amusement in it.

"Agreed, I like it that way more," he nodded. "You know me by the name of Donovan Jacobs, don't you Miss Hopps?"

"Does it matter?" She wondered.

"I'll take that as yes. That's mostly convenient. To tell the truth, for long time I hoped I'd be able to bring Officer Wilde to join us here, but I am equally satisfied with your coming," he stated.

"Why the interest in Nick?" Judy wondered.

"Interest? Not really. It's only that with Officer Wilde here, I'd manipulate you, Miss Hopps, without any trouble, while in our current situation, Officer Wilde may try to do something… inconvenient for all of us." As Donovan said it, there could be heard knocking and Tilda the pig walked in with tray. She gave Judy and Donovan their coffees and put sugar on the table.

"Thank you, Tilda," the raccoon said and she left without a word. Donovan poured a spoonful of sugar to his coffee and started stirring. He offered it to Judy, but she denied. She liked her coffee with not even a bit of sweets. She was sweet enough without it, Nick always joked.

"Now, Miss Hopps, I'd like to establish one thing before we start. I am a mammal of my word. When I say I will do something, I never speak idly. Now, I promise you I will not harm you, as long as you don't threaten us. We're just art thieves, we need no bloodshed. But, if you force me, I will not hesitate to remove you or Officer Wilde out of the picture and I do have resources to do so," Donovan assured. "I am about to make a call to Officer Wilde. I will give you him for a brief moment, so you can assure him you are unharmed and treated well. But, if you reveal to him any information necessary to locate our hideout, you will pay for it the highest price. And as much as I'll allow chit-chats, if you try to speak to him with some kind of code or hidden message, I will know of it, I assure. Are we clear, Miss Hopps?" Donovan asked, still smiling warmly as he took a sip of his coffee. "Ouch, still too hot." He mumbled as putting the cup down. There was something disturbing in this coon, in his casual behavior. He didn't feel threatening; he felt like mammal that knew he had no need to be threatening at all, because he already had enough of upper hand to achieve whatever he wished for. He was composed and calm and certainly wasn't going to make a mistake like Bellwether did back in the Natural History Museum. She recalled that it was Wolford told her about him too, when he recalled his own case involving this perp; that Donovan loved toying with them, creating scenario when he was always several steps ahead. He dared to commit seemingly daring actions only because he was certain there was no risk in it.

"Are we clear, Miss Hopps?" The coon repeated his question patiently when she didn't reply after several seconds.

"Yes, we are," she agreed reluctantly.

"Perfect. I'm making the call, then."

* * *

Nick Wilde woke up around 10 a.m. He yawned deeply, stretched in his bed and stood up very, very slowly. Bruises from jumping and falling from Rockfield's car still hurt. Last night he slept only like four hours, as washing off the fur paint till sometime around the dawn. He couldn't sleep anyway. It had been only eight hours since the banquet, but it felt so distant, so unrealistic, it could have as well never happened. Like a bad dream, except for the fact that Judy was gone. And while she was kept in some dark basement, he was having a day off, forbidden to show his sorry face in Precinct 1 police station with some other officers assigned to do his job. As much as Nick hated it, he understood chief's choice and agreed with it. Since the moment she was kidnapped, he couldn't think straight. He barely slept that night, felt exhausted and jumpy. He would be more of a hindrance than help to the case in his current state. And so, he had no choice, but to accept his temporary banishment.

"Just this one day," he muttered, as getting up on his feet. He left the bedroom and moped around the flat pointlessly for a bit, clueless how to even start a day, probably for the first time in last two days. Should he call his mother? Or Maybe Finnick? He could use a poker game or see some familiar faces.

As for start, he settled for a bowl of cereals. He took it to the living room, turned the TV on and flicked through channels until he stopped at some dull talk-show. And then, he heard his phone calling in the distance. It wasn't his standard ringtone, but the one he set especially for Carrots. Nick sprang out of his seat almost spilling cereals everywhere, rushed to his bedroom and picked up the phone.

"Judy?!" He called.

" _Oh, sorry, Nicky. It's me, Max. I was playing with her phone, must have accidentally called you,"_ The wolf explained awkwardly and Nick grunted pathetically. _"How do you think, where should I put it? She left it on her desk."_

"Just put it in desk's drawer," Nick muttered walking back to his couch. He shouldn't have expected anything, really. Neither of them took their phones for the banquet anyway.

" _Thanks. How are you holding up_?" Reynolds asked with concern.

"Alive. How's your head?"

" _Good, although still aches a bit. You heard that Barnes broke his arm?"_

"Yes, chief mentioned it," Nick confirmed.

" _Oh, you talked with the chief? So you probably know that he assigned us as temporary partners until we find Judy and Barnes heals up. And we also have Wolford and Delgato on the case. I've started analyzing the recordings from yesterday, maybe we'll find something there."_

" _Hi, Nick!"_ Kaylee's voice could be heard in the back.

" _Oh, Kaylee's not into the case, but she drops in sometimes. For a moral support,"_ Max added.

"Hi, Kaylee." Nick managed to smile.

" _So, coming back tomorrow?"_ The wolf asked curiously.

"Yeah, need to clear my head before I get back on the case," fox confirmed emotionlessly.

" _No wonder. I wouldn't be able to think straight, if I were you,"_ he seemed like about to finish the conversation when something came to his mind. _"Oh, Nicky?"_

"What is it?"

" _Um… Thanks for saving me there. If not for you Antiery would… well… chop my head off."_

"That's what I'm here for," Nick assured. "See you tomorrow, Max."

" _See ya, Nicky!"_ Max hung up. It was good that there were already three cops on the case. And quite good ones, too. Wolford, Fangmeyer, even newbie Reynolds; he could trust in guys like them. Not that he was going to leave it to them.

When the phone called again a few seconds later, this time with his casual ringtone, he picked it up without even checking who that was.

"Wilde here," he muttered, too sleepy for usual silly jokes.

" _Donovan Jacobs at the phone. Are you alone, Officer Wilde?"_ The voice asked and Nick almost fell down from his couch.

"Yes, yes I am," he confirmed muting the TV and grabbing a pen and notepad. He had a feeling he'd need them. At least that's how it always worked in the movies; he had never been blackmailed before.

" _Excellent. As you know, we are in possession of something very precious to you. Luckily, you are in possession of something very precious to us as well. We could make a trade,"_ Jacobs suggested, just as expected. Somewhere in the background Nick could hear a train nearing station.

"First, give me Carrots to the phone. I want to know if she's fine." Nick demanded.

" _What a cute nickname, Officer Wilde. Of course, I'll put Miss Carrots on the phone."_ Donovan sounded like barely containing a was some noise for a few seconds and then, Nick heard the voice he longed for so badly.

" _Hi, Nick."_

"Judy! Are you alright?" He asked joyfully.

" _I suppose. I just woke up and I'm a bit hungry, but they treat me well. Got me some normal clothes and even some newspapers, so I don't die of boredom. And how are you?"_

"Silly, I'm fine. I'll get you out of there, Carrots," he promised.

" _Nah, I'll break out on my own, trust me. Say Nick, remember the bet we made when we played darts?"_ She asked. Nick remembered the bar with darts and the game he won, but he knew they made no bets there. So it was a hint, supposedly subtle enough for Donovan to miss.

"Yes, I do. So?"

" _I guess you won that one, partner,"_ she said and he chuckled so it would sound natural. It wasn't much of a hint as for now, but he'd figure it out.

"Then you'd better get back, partner. You owe me some money, you know?" he joked.

" _OK, Donovan wants the phone back. It was good to hear you, Nick."_

„It was good to hear you too, Carrots," he smiled to the phone. Again, a few seconds of noise and Donovan was back on the phone.

" _Now then, back to the business. We will give you back Miss Hopps under one condition,"_ Donovan continued. Nick noticed he had an awfully self-possessed tone, like it wasn't his first time. Well, it probably wasn't.

"I am all ears." Nick spat each word slowly.

" _While I possess the safe with our priceless piece of art, I still need the access code."_

"I don't have one."

" _But you can have it pretty simply. You have arrested Mr. Paddington earlier and secured his phone, haven't you? Now, it's evidence in the case, so you should have access to it. You will retrieve this phone and hand it to me."_

"The code is there? Well, I may not be able to carry out the phone out of evidence room. It would be seen on the cameras," Nick refused. "You can tell me how to decipher the code, though," he offered and heard a deep sigh on the phone.

" _Let it be,"_ Donovan agreed. _"You write down the first and fifth number of every contact on the phone's list that has exactly two 'a's in his name. Are we clear?"_

"Yes, we are." Nick confirming, quickly noting it in a notepad he had already waiting.

" _Perfect. Will you able to get it by tomorrow?"_

"I won't be in the station today. Give me two days." Nick demanded and for a few seconds, there was complete silence.

" _If it's necessary. I will contact you about the meeting place for exchange and other details. Don't try to locate this number; we'll know if you do. Oh, and if I spot any police at the place of our meeting, you will not see Miss Hopps ever again. Not even her dead body. Are we clear, Officer Wilde?"_ Donovan threatened with voice as calm as always.

"Crystal clear," Nick confirmed.

" _Excellent. I will contact you within forty-eight hours."_ And then, the call was over. Nick took a deep breath. So, what now? He needed to think his situation through. First of all, he needed Bogo to know. Chief was reasonable and probably would allow the trade with police waiting in safe distance to intercept Donovan as he'd be leaving. Nick know him well enough to know he wouldn't sacrifice an officer for even the most precious piece of art. Secondly, Carrots gave him a clue; bar in the harbors where they played darts. The question was, should he even go for it? Donovan was clear about any funny ideas and Nick couldn't afford to lose her. On the other hand, it was _her_ that gave him the clue; she'd probably never forgive him if he didn't check it out.

"So it's decided. First the harbor and when I find what she meant, I'll call Bogo," Nick decided. He finished his cereals and took a shower. Fox decided to skip combing, put on his favorite green Hawaiian shirt with tie and went to the café vis a vis his house.

"Hey, Mark! The same as always, but just for me." He ordered. The old tiger greeted him concerned sight.

"You look beaten up, Blues! And no uniform?" The barista asked curiously as preparing the coffee for fox.

"I called in sick and took a day off. It's been a rough night." He explained.

"I can only imagine. Your bunny's not gonna like it, is she?" Mark noticed as handing him his coffee. Nick paid for it, chuckling.

"Definitely not. See you tomorrow, Mark!" He bid the old tiger farewell as leaving the shop and looked around at its customers; no one new, no one suspicious. Just old familiar faces. Nick got into the car, put the coffee in the cup holder and started the engine. It was a short ride from his apartment in the south-eastern Gnu York to the harbor, but he took his time; he spent nearly half an hour driving around the city just to make sure no one followed him. Only then did he stop by the bar Judy mentioned and walked in. It was dark and smoky inside, but before the noon it was hardly crowded. Nick didn't order a drink since he came by car, but went straight to the darts. He stared at them and, out of better ideas, paid the bartender to borrow the darts and started playing. He used to be quite good, back in the day, but it was long time ago. His practice apparently brought attention, since some sheep offered they played an actual game for money. Nick agreed, each of them put ten dollars on the counter and the game started. He soon realized he stood no chance against a guy that kept hitting perfect shots and fox quickly found himself ten dollars poorer. Nick thanked for the game, returned the darts and sat by the table, staring at the board, wondering why Judy wanted him to come here. And then, he saw it. By the darts, there was hanging a poster. It was some alcohol advertisement from late 80-ties, with several workers sitting side by side on a bench under a tree, raising a toast with some shandy beer. At the bottom poster said; "Find your own Shandy Place!"

"Shandy Place," Nick repeated slowly and then, he recalled the train noises in the background of their conversation. "Shady Place Train Station!" He realized, barely keeping himself from actually shouting the name, shot up to his legs and ran for the car. He couldn't believe Judy would actually remember this stupid poster, but if it was true… Nick took out a phone and made a call.

"Benjamin Clawhauser, ZPD. How can I help you?" He heard the familiar voice.

"Nick Wilde here. Get me Chief Bogo, it's important." He pleased.

"Sure. Patching in," cheetah said and, after three signals, Chief picked the phone.

"I'm listening, Wilde," chief Bogo said.

"I found Judy! She's kept somewhere near Shady Place Train Station. There is an abandoned hangar right below it, I bet she's in there," Nick reported.

"Slow down, Wilde. How do you know that?" Chief didn't even bother with reminding him he was supposed to take a day off. It hardly mattered now. Nick explained him everything, including Donovan's call, as tersely as he could without missing the important parts. The chief listened to his story in silence.

"I understand. There is a hangar under the station indeed. I will send Wolford and Fangmeyer to recognize the situation. You come back to your home," the chief ordered.

"I'll drive to Marshlands and wait there, just in case," Nick disagreed. He could hear the chief huffing angrily, but Bogo did not argue.

"Let it be. Wolford will notify you about the situation."

"Thanks, chief. Wilde out," Nick finished the call and started the engine. He felt the thrill of excitement. He was not going to let them slip away this time.

* * *

Judy was sitting at her mattress listening to the rain outside and reading the news, back in gang's hideout in Shady Place. After the conversation with Donovan the raccoon ordered to keep her handcuffs on just in case so it wasn't very convenient to hold the newspaper, but she made it work somehow. She was in half of some political article when the door opened with a slam and the pig named Tilda Morrows stormed inside.

"Come here, rabbit!" She grabbed her by her torso and carried outside. She was holding her so strong, Judy could barely breathe. The pig took her outside and then, threw into the car between two wolves that fastened her seatbelt, way too big for a rabbit. Donovan was sitting in the front, at the passenger's seat. The raccoon gave a short order and driver. It wasn't Charlie Rockfield, as she'd expect, but Jack Bayes. A moment later, they were already leaving their hideout.

"What is going on?" Judy asked with worries.

"It was really clever, Miss Hopps. This bar and the darts. Shandy Place! Ha! Such intelligence, such memory! Always appreciated. But I told you I'd know if you give Wilde a tip. And now, just like I promised..." Donovan spoke calmly, but he wasn't smiling warmly like before. He picked his phone and made a call. Judy suddenly realized what was going on. When Donovan said Judy would pay the highest price, he never meant that they would hurt _her._

"Olivier? Do you follow Officer Wilde?" Donovan asked. A pause and unclear response. "Then intercept and kill him. He has just left bar at Harbor Street, headed for the Marshlands. Call me back when you're done," he ordered and hung up. Judy struggled, but wolves held her tightly.

"You will not get away with it!" She threatened him.

"You made this call, Miss Hopps, exactly aware what would happen. Now take responsibility for your actions." Donovan replied, as their car was nearing downtown. Rabbit wanted to argue, but she bitterly realized he was somehow right. Donovan told her it would happen and yet she chose not to believe him, probably killing Nick in progress.

Charlie and Olivier were leaning by their car in the empty car driveway. Their job was done, they already knew what fox planned. At least they thought so until gazelle received the call from Donovan. It lasted no longer than half a minute and brought a slight, disturbing smile at gazelle's face.

"Get into the car. We have to catch up with Wilde. He's headed for the Marshlands," Olivier ordered.

"And what's the point? We know he's going there and won't threaten us much," Charlie protested. He was still sleepy after the last night and wasn't hurrying anywhere but to his own bed. Olivier though, having woken up just two hours earlier after the tranquilizer shot, was vigorous as never.

"We're killing him," Antiery explained.

"What?" The coyote stared at Olivier for a few seconds in silence.

"We are killing Wilde, that's an order from Jacobs. Now, into the car," Olivier hurried him, but his partner wasn't hurrying there at all.

"Whoa, whoa! Hold your horses!" Charlie protested. "Why in the world are we killing him?"

"Because Donovan said we're killing him if Hopps gives him any info on our hideout. She did, so we now get rid of him. And hurry up, before he gets away,"

"No. No!" Charlie protested. "Screw this! Tell Donovan that if he wants to kill Wilde, he can do it himself. I can even give him fox's address!"

"Charlie, can you…" Olivier tried to interrupt him.

"No, can you listen for a while?! I quit the gang to get away from whole this killing business to some nice and quiet job. I signed up for stealing pictures and making some big money without a drip of blood on them. I did not sign up for killing police officers and you are not going to…"

"Then give me the keys." Olivier demanded.

"What?" Coyote asked dumbfounded.

"The car keys. If you can't do it, then this is the moment you quit and leave it to me. Get your share from Donovan, pick Joanne, make yourself new ID, leave Zootopia and start a new life. You should have just enough money for that by now, don't you?" Antiery said impatiently and Charlie stared at him disbelievingly. So this was how it was going to end? He'd run away just like that, forgetting whole fifteen years of their friendship?

"I need you, Charlie," Olivier added, after a moment of silence. "You know that I need you, but if it's too much for you, if you want to back out, then this is the moment…"

"I'll drive," Charlie made his choice. "Just… go to the shop and bring me a pack of Chesters, would you? We'll have to wait for Wilde anyway," he explained. The gazelle smiled with approval.

"I'll be back in five minutes," he promised, smiling warmly. As usually, he failed to notice that Charlie was biting his lip nervously when he got inside the car. Coyote grabbed his best friend's tranquilizer gun took out the first dart examining it carefully. So that was it; they were going to try and murder Nicholas Wilde and this time, he had a seat in the first row.

Nick was driving toward Marshlands rather slowly. As much as excited he was, he realized how tired he felt and it was one dangerous and slippery road; better not to overestimate your skills when falling out and breaking the barrier would send you flying hundred feet down only to crush into waters of Mondgose River's mouth. Five minutes after leaving the bar parking lot, his phone rang; it was his mother. He picked it up and set for the loudspeaker.

"Hi, mom," he greeted her. She was cleaning the house at the moment.

" _Hi, Nick! Oh, my, you look beaten up. What happened?"_ She asked with worries; she couldn't have missed his bandages covering most of the forehead.

"We were undercover at Mr. Rouge's banquet yesterday. I couldn't mention it because it was supposed to be a secret action. You know, trying to catch those art thieves. Things went… south. Really south," he explained.

" _They escaped?"_ She guessed.

"We grabbed a small fry and one of mammals we saw stealing the picture. They're questioning them at the ZPD today," Nick assured.

" _That's good. So, what went wrong?_ _You had a fight with that gazelle again?"_

"Not really, I tranquilized him before he'd hurt Max. Do you know Max Reynolds? I don't think you met," he wondered.

"Only from the news," she explained, although there was something in her voice telling him she wasn't quite honest with him. _"You need to bring them all for a dinner sometime soon, when you're done with the case. Kaylee, Barnes and this Max. You're the ones that work on the case the most, right? And Judy, obviously,"_ she suggested and then, saw Nick twitch. _"Nick? What's wrong?"_

"It's about Judy. They kidnapped her," he explained. His mother stared at him in silence for several seconds, not sure what to say.

 _"They won't hurt her. I bet they'll only blackmail you, Nick,"_ she assured.

"I know; they already did. They even gave me Judy to the phone. She actually gave me a hint of her whereabouts and police are checking it now," he explained.

" _You're not going there?"_ Mrs. Wilde asked, surprised.

"I'm going to Marshallows to be in touch with them, driving over Mondgose River at the moment. Chief forced me to take a day off to put myself back together. And honestly…" Nick noticed with a corner of an eye a green Hanza jeep on the left lane. It wasn't overtaking him, though. It simply leveled up with him.

"What the…" And then, he saw a tranquilizer gun aimed at him and Antiery grinning dreadfully.

"Round three," he could read gazelle's lips. Nick hit the brakes, but it was too late. Rockfield hit his car with the jeep, pressing it to the barrier with loud screech. Fox tried to counter it, but it was useless; that jeep was at least twice as heavy as his car.

" _Nick?!"_ Mrs. Wilde asked, terrified, when three darts flew inside; first two only broke the window, sending glass debris in fox's face, but the third one went stuck in his neck; he could clearly feel the sting. And then, the barrier keeping him at the road broke and Nick's car started falling down toward the Mondgose River. Nick took a dart out of his neck and watched it; standard police tranquilizer, should kick in in no time.

" _Nick, what's going on?!"_ Mrs. Wilde repeated in panic. Nick managed to crack his usual smile.

"I love you, mom," he grinned and hung up, not wanting her to see what would happen next. He was going hundred feet down, car slowly turning head-on as it was nearing the blue. Jumping off a bridge down on a speeding car? Hah, nothing, really! Now, that was going to hurt. If the tranquilizer wouldn't kick in time, that is.

* * *

Donovan's phone rang about fifteen minutes after they left the previous hideout. This time, the raccoon set it for the loudspeaker.

"Report, Antiery," he ordered.

" _Wilde is dead. We tranquilized him and pushed car off to the river,"_ Olivier told him.

"Are you sure of it?" Donovan asked.

" _One hundred percent, I am. I darted him and we watched him sink. He's not slipping out of this,"_ Antiery promised.

"Wonderful. Join us tomorrow. We'll need to discuss further steps personally," the raccoon ordered.

" _Yes, sir,"_ Olivier confirmed and hung up. Raccoon hid his phone in a pocket casually, as if he had just ordered a pizza, not confirmed a murder. Both wolves watched Hopps nervously, ready to grab her any second, but she didn't even twitch.

" _Nick is dead,_ " echoed through her mind. _"Nick is dead."_ Just the thought that in her arrogance she could have risked his life was unbearable. And now that they had the confirmation, that she could picture her partner, darted and flying down with his car into a dark, cold river… Judy never noticed when they were already at the place. When she refused to leave the car, not even acknowledging the order, one of the wolves just carried her. He took her to a smaller than before, a bit damp room with no windows, and dropped her on an old mattress. When they were already gone, Judy curled up and started sobbing, embracing the void filling her heart.

Some mammals are fueled by rage, by desire of vengeance. Not Judy. To her all the fighting suddenly lost its purpose. Without Nick, nothing mattered at all; not Donovan, not Antiery, not the picture that they stole. She didn't care about any of them, hardly thought about herself; she just wanted his fox back. But he was now gone and Judy could only slowly succumb into darkness of her mind with just a simple thought echoing.

 _"Nick is dead."_


	19. Misery of Sylvia Wilde

Chapter 19. „Misery of Sylvia Wilde"

What prolonged Nick's life was the airbag that saved his head from crushing against the steering wheel. It did break his aviators though. The car was now slowly sinking and fox felt cold water embracing his feet. By the time he snapped out of shock from the crash, water was already flowing in through holes in the windows. Nick undid his seatbelt quickly and tried opening the doors, but water pressure proved it impossible. He was stuck, sinking slowly. And then, he realized the tranquilizer should have kicked long ago. Then why was it… It didn't really matter at the moment, he had more important problems. He checked his phone. It had no signal.

"Figures," he muttered, grabbing it, switching off and putting in a string bag, similar to the one Judy used to save her phone last time they had such an unplanned bath. He then did the same with the dart that was still in his neck; they should check it later. When he moved to the back of the car, where water still wasn't reaching, he felt car hitting the bottom. Nick looked out; it was quite dark outside. Water soon reached his chest even there, making him shiver. Fox started hyperventilating, preparing for the swim of his life. Hopefully not the last one; he was at least seventy feet underwater.

Just before water reached the top of car, Nick took last breath and opened the car's door, leaving it. Then, he rushed for the surface with his eyes opened. After a moment, the darkness started brightening slowly. Way too slowly. In what he believed to be halfway, his lungs were already burning, his legs and arms lacking oxygen refused to move and the need to open his mouth was getting stronger and stronger. Nick closed his eyes and cursed in mind, holding his jaws with paws so they wouldn't open involuntarily. If he choked on water now, he'd be done for. The agony seemed to last forever, and the temptation to breathe in was growing stronger with every second. And then, he reached the surface. He took a deep breath filling his lungs with fresh air. The relief was unspeakable, but it wasn't end of his troubles; he was still in water. Nick looked around and saw some ferry swimming nearby. He waved at it, shouting desperately. They wouldn't hear him through the engine roars, but it was worth trying anyway. Someone must have noticed him, because ferry altered its course nearing to him. Or maybe they simply saw the car flying down the bridge. As it was swimming by him, mammals onboard threw him a lifebuoy. Nick grasped it and they lifted him up on the deck carefully. Wilde, coughing and shivering, fell on the deck, as ferry's crewmen brought him towels.

"Mr. Fox, please get inside. You need to get warm." A pig helped him stand up. Nick could feel curious stares of passengers, as she guided him under deck. She took him to a cozy, warm cabin.

"Maria Swineton, first officer of 'Stella Maris' and this is my cabin," she introduced herself.

"Nicholas Wilde, ZPD." He shook her paw, still shivering.

"It was your car that fell over? Were you alone in there? We saw it and called the police." The sailor asked.

"Yes, I was alone in there." Nick nodded.

"What happened?" She watched him carefully.

"I rubbed somebody up the wrong way a bit too much, it would seem," Nick cracked a smile. "I'm sorry, but I've got to make several calls. Could you tell me where and when we'll board?" He pleased, taking out his phone.

"Of course. We'll be in Mole Harbor within an hour. I'll make you something warm to drink in the meanwhile." She told him, turning around to leave.

"Thank you. Oh, excuse me?" He called her.

"Yes, Mr. Wilde?"

"Since I boarded in the middle of the cruise, can I hope for a discount?" He asked and the officer chuckled.

"I'll ask the captain," she assured, leaving. Nick turned the phone on, but hesitated before making the first call. Maybe he should use this situation for his own advantage? Donovan probably assumed he was dead now and that opened a lot options. And then Nick realized something; if he does so, he'll lose control of the case. He won't be able to make terms with Donovan anymore and he had no resources to get to him anyway; Jason Ori was the closest he could get to. And besides, a couple dozen mammals saw him and knew he was fine; a rumor would surely spread and this discarded his plan definitely. He called Clawhauser.

" _Nick, where are you? We had a call from your mother and we've sent a patrol to the Mondgose Bridge,"_ Clawhauser asked with worries.

"I'm alive, Benji, thanks. They pushed my car to the river over there. It was a green Hanza jeep with Antiery and Rockfield. I am now at the ferry, Santa Maris. I should be in Mole Harbor in an hour. If someone picked me up, I'd feel obliged."

" _Good to hear. Somebody will be waiting for you there. Fangmeyer and Wolford should be at Shady Place in no time. Oh, and chief wants to see you ASAP. See you there,"_

"Bye," he finished the conversation and called another number. It was picked up right away.

" _Nick, thank goodness! Are you alright?!"_ His mother demanded to know.

"No, mom, they broke my aviators," Nick complained, cracking a sly smile.

" _Oh, you wouldn't be joking like that if I was there!"_ Sylvia Wilde exclaimed, trying to pretend to be angry. _"What in the world happened? Where are you?"_ She asked still terrified.

"At a ferry, they picked me up. I'll come to you at seven as usual and tell you everything, alright? I have plenty on my head at the moment," he offered hoping to soothe her a bit.

" _Seven pm. Don't be late, Nick. Oh, by the way, Archibald Tales has just arrived in Zootopia and wanted to visit us tonight. I hope you don't mind him?"_

"That lawyer? No, not at all. See you in the evening, mom," he said.

" _Bye, darling. Oh, and you'd better drink something warm, you're all shaking,"_ she suggested for a moment he finished the call, First Officer Swineton knocked and came in with a steaming cup and blanket.

"Something to warm up on the outside." She put his towels aside and she covered him in pleasant, thick blanket. "And for the insides." She handed him the cup and Nick took a deep sniff. It was a tea with grog, just what he needed, especially since he wasn't driving anywhere today.

"Thank you." He gulped it, feeling the warmth spreading inside.

"Would you like to join us outside? The passengers are quite curious of the first pilot of Foxy Airlines. Although they suggest verifying the choice of your airplanes," Officer Swineton suggested half-jokingly. Nick already liked her.

"How could I refuse?" He put his phone inside a plastic bag and back to soaked pocket. He followed the officer onto the deck; it was quite warm outside, with not a blow of wind. Passengers were indeed very curious of the fox that fell down the bridge in his car. And after First Officer cracked the "Foxy Airlines" joke, someone borrowed Nick their aviators and a pilot's hat and kits and pups started posing to pictures with him, trying not to tremble without the blanket. A few minutes later there turned out to be some journalist on the board who found the idea amusing enough to make an interview with "Nicholas Piberius Wilde, the pride and first pilot of Foxy Airlines" about the "spectacular crash of the first plane of Foxy Airlines and heroic rescue of its pilot". He promised he'd make an article out of it by tomorrow for Zootopia Times. Nick, despite being wet and freezing, really enjoyed that time. When you dodge a bullet like that, you learn to enjoy the little things once again. Like breathing.

* * *

The policeman that picked him up was Francine Trunkaby, the female elephant with huge, soft heart and capability of punching preps through the walls. In her car, there were waiting a set of blankets and a hot coffee for which Nick thanked her from the bottom of his heart.

"They really pushed your car down?" The elephant asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, they did," Nick confirmed.

"They take it awfully seriously as for art thieves. First kidnapping Judy, now coming after you," Francine noticed.

"We do speak about a lot of money. That picture is worth over thirty million and I've seen mammals murdering for a fistful of dollars." Nick disagreed.

"I've been always wondering, did mammals try to kill you before you became a cop? You've seen a lot and been through a lot, but I always wondered, did you ever face a guy trying to kill you? Like, looked at the gun from the wrong end?" Francine wondered. Nick sighed deeply. He didn't like such personal questions. "If you don't want to answer…"

"Every hustler messes up several times in his life, especially when he starts. If I couldn't run fast, I would be a dead fox long ago," he explained and Francine nodded with understanding. She knew that Nick, despite his cheerful and easy-going attitude on surface rarely opened to anyone, so this answer was a nice surprise.

"You heard about the Shady Place?" Francine asked.

"No, did you find anything?" Nick asked without much of hope. If Antiery went for him so fast, they most likely slipped away easily. And besides, he already knew answer from Francine's tone.

"We located the hangar, but it was already abandoned not more than half an hour before our arrival. There isn't any city monitoring in nearby so we didn't get view of their cars, but we'll try to make as much out of their hideout as we can."

"That's good." Nick muttered. A few hours earlier he actually hoped they'd catch them today. Now he was glad to be alive and assumed they didn't hurt Judy as well. Donovan Jacobs seemed awfully composed and calculated, like a banker of sort. Nick was dangerous so they had to get rid of him or at least give him the warning not to try again. But Judy was their leverage against certain mammals of ZPD; she was only of use alive. Dead would bring them a lot of troubles and fury of entire ZPD. Not that it wasn't aimed at them already.

When he reached the station, he went straight for the hot showers. After he finally cleaned himself up and changed into dry clothes, he reported at the Chief Bogo's office. Max was already waiting inside, discussing something with the Chief. Fox sat down on the other chair. It looked like his day off was over. Quite early.

"Wilde, as you probably already know, with Officer Hopps missing and Detective Barnes in hospital, the two of you will be partners temporarily. You've worked together before, so I assume none of you will have any problems with it. Now, to the subject. We found the jeep from your description abandoned in the downtown. It was stolen a week ago, but nothing interesting inside, unfortunately. About the Shady Place, when the officers arrived, it was already abandoned, but no earlier than half an hour earlier. We assume Hopps was being held in here; DNA analysis will give the final answer. With the amount of traces left in that hangar, we'll be able to identify most of Donovan Jacobs' gang. What makes one wonder though, is how they knew about police." The chief watched two cops carefully.

"I don't think they followed me. I was very careful driving to the harbor," Nick assured.

"Like I said yesterday, we have a snitch," Max insisted focusing on himself attention of both policemen. "I mean, didn't Shady Place look just like the undercover mission? The moment you and Judy separated, Donovan's goons went straight for her back then. Took her beyond range of cameras and kidnapped, like they exactly knew our moves. And so they did today," the wolf noticed and chief nodded with approval.

"I agree," Nick said. "Still, undercover mission was one thing. This time they knew immediately after I called you. How?" He wondered. He didn't like it at all.

"We have yet to figure that out," Chief couldn't give a satisfying answer either. "By then, be very, very careful, both of you. The enemy is resourceful and dangerous. Now, Wilde, you should go to hospital and get yourself checked. It was quite a fall you scored there. If nothing serious comes up, I expect you tomorrow. Reynolds, you're dismissed. I need to talk with Wilde," Chief ordered and the wolf left obediently.

"What is it, sir?" Nick asked when they were alone.

"Do you trust Reynolds?" The chief asked.

"He's a child of an overprotective millionaire and has his own issues, but he'll have my back. And while I'll be watching him as carefully as everyone else, better safe than sorry after all, I could hardly imagine him being the snitch, especially after Antiery almost chopped his head off. If that's the question," the fox explained, confused a bit.

"It was the question. And what about Barnes?" Chief answered and Nick snickered.

"We both know the answer. If his cousin Dawn Bellwether knew she couldn't recruit him, I can hardly believe Donovan would even bother to try. And I trust Wolford and Fangmeyer as well, if you do, Chief," he assured.

"And Crane?"

"I'd say money could be enough to persuade her, if I didn't know better. She isn't the type to betray us like that," Nick decided.

"How can you be so sure?" The chief asked, estimating fox carefully. He clearly had a different opinion on her.

"I'm a people fox. I can tell difference between attachment and faking one. And Crane is quite attached to what she has here. Despite everything," Nick assured. "I will keep an eye on her though."

"Good." The buffalo said with satisfaction. "Just remember to put your feelings aside when the real proof comes up."

"Of course. You asked Reynolds about me too, didn't you?" Nick guessed. "You won't tell me what he said, though?"

"Dismissed, Wilde," Bogo grumbled and Nick nodded. He knew he couldn't hope for it.

"Till tomorrow, Chief." He saluted, as leaving.

* * *

After leaving the station he paid a quick visit to hospital, where doctor assured him he was alright or at least in not significantly worse state than yesterday. Then, Nick went back to his house to change from the uniform into clothes proper for a family visit and took a bus to his mother's street. He was at the place a few minutes before seven, just on time. He climbed the stairs to the third level and knocked at the door. His mother opened the door and hugged him before he said a word. Only now did Nick realize how badly he scared her with that call and he felt very bad about it.

"There you are, Nick! You came by bus?"

"Well, I left the car in Mondgose River…" he decided to joke, but the sight his mother gave him made him regret the choice immediately.

"Now, now, look at the bright side! I'm here, safe and sound! Let's sit down and I'll explain everything, alright?" He pleased, patting her on the shoulder. His mother released the grip finally and led him to the dining room. Archibald Tales, the old fennec fox, was already sitting by the table. He stood up to shake Nick's paw as soon as he saw them.

"I hope you don't mind my timing, son," he said apologetically.

"Not at all. I've been looking forward to finally meeting you. But first…" Nick inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with delightful aroma hanging in the air. He just realized he hadn't eaten a thing since the morning cereals and coffee.

"You must be hungry," Sylvia Wilde noticed, offering him his usual seat.

"I am starving to death," he agreed, as all three of them sat down to the dinner. It was delightful like always. His mother was an excellent cook and Nick loved every single of her meals. And while this dinner was as perfect as every other Thursday, he felt this itching in the back of his mind; the seat on his right was empty. The seat where every single Thursday there'd sit Carrots and munch her food in that cute manner of hers was now empty because of him. If he were faster or smarter, she'd be there, probably listening to another embarrassing story from Nick's childhood.

"Nick? Are you alright?" His mother asked and Nick realized he was staring at the empty chair. He forced a smile even if his mother would always see through his façade.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he assured.

"You will find her. Not even Mr. Big would stop you from rescuing her; leave alone a bunch of art thieves," Sylvia Wilde assured with this magical smile of hers. The smile that said _"It's going to be alright. Don't ask how; just know that it's going to be alright"_. He never asked and things would always sort out somehow in the end.

"I suppose," he muttered, still not entirely convinced. He hated to be such a downer, but at the moment, he couldn't really help it.

"Tell me, Nick, what happened today? Your mother seemed quite worried," Archibald asked, trying to proceed with the conversation. Nick sighed deeply. If his mother was worried before, she'd be terrified now.

"I'm not supposed to be saying anything, as it's an ongoing investigation and media don't know about most of it, but I believe you can keep the secret?" Those words were pointed rather at Mr. Tales than Nick's mother; she knew exactly how it worked.

"This conversation won't leave these walls," Archibald Tales promised. Having heard it, Nick continued to tell them about the happenings of last two days; starting with the banquet and catching the raccoon, following Judy's kidnapping and finishing at that day's happenings.

"Oh, my. They really tried to kill you," his mother gasped, terrified.

"They only broke my aviators," Nick smirked. "And… sunk the car," he added after a while.

"Oh, my sly little foxy. When will you stop dodging bullets like that?" Mrs. Wilde asked, returning the smile.

"Hopefully never. I'd hate to actually take one." Nick replied grinning and even Archibald giggled.

"You've been to the hospital, though, son? You took quite a blow, it could have left a mark." Mr. Tales worried.

"Nothing that wouldn't heal on its own. I checked," Nick assured. Slowly, a smile faded away from his lips. "I've been wondering. It's more or less how my father actually died, isn't it? In a car accident," he asked, looking at both of them. Sylvia Wilde and Archibald shared a concerned look.

"I never told this story, did I? Well, it's the high time I did. You'd better sit comfortably, because it isn't a short one." Mrs. Wilde suggested.

"Sylvia, if you don't want me…" Archibald lifted himself from his chair.

"No. You've been with me when I lost my husband. If anyone should be here when I tell Nick the story, it should be you. You could throw in some details for yourself, right?" The old vixen stopped him. "Let me take you thirty years back, Nick. That's when it all happened."

* * *

Thirty years earlier

June was an excellent month for family Wilde family. The tailor's shop they opened six months earlier and ran together, "Suit-o-pia" has finally started bringing in enough clients to make an actual profit after all the taxes. The customers, at first rather suspicious toward fox tailor and seamstress, were slowly being tempted by reasonable prices and excellent quality of their suits. Some still watched their paws carefully, but with the rumor going that they were very reliable, it would soon cease to be a case.

Sylvia Wilde walked out of the backroom of the shop, waving around several sheets of paper and throwing them at the counter triumphantly. She put her paws on shoulders of her husband, Johnny Wilde, who seemed to have failed to notice her before, and kissed him on his cheek. Johnny chuckled and interrupted his work. He noticed the papers on the counter.

"What do we have here?" he asked, curiously.

"Summary of the June's incomes, I've just finished counting it up," she explained casually. "And it seems that when I took everything into account, the taxes, material costs, worker salaries…" they chuckled at that one; except for the two of them, they hired no one. "…and even the loan installments and house expenses, we're still in black! And July will only be better!" She squeaked excitedly.

"So, you say we're making some money finally?" The tailor acknowledged happily. Last six months had been very tough on them; lots of expenses, barely any income.

"Some money?! Just look at it, Johnny!" she grabbed the papers and waved them in front of his face. He grabbed them and searched for the final sum.

"Oh, dear… Are you sure you got it right? I think you misplaced the comma," he asked doubtfully when he read it.

"I counted thrice!" She assured excitedly.

"Well, then..." Johnny checked the time. They were closing in half-an hour. "We have to celebrate! Let's close early and go to the restaurant, the three of us! There's that Italian restaurant at the Baobab Boulevard that you always wanted to check out. What do you say?"

"Can we afford it?" Sylvia asked carefully.

"Your numbers say yes. Now, come on. I close the shop, you grab Nick and we're going!" He encouraged her. The vixen agreed and would go for the exit, when he called her. "Sylvia?"

"Yes?" She turned around, already holding the doorknob. Johnny walked toward her and kissed her on the lips, embracing.

"We did it," he whispered.

"So it would seem," Sylvia agreed. "I'll be back in no time," she promised and left Suit-o-pia. She picked Nick up from the neighbor's backyard; he and a couple other kits and pups were playing football there. They went to their house when they changed into proper clothes, then returned to Suit-o-pia on foot; it was just a five minute walk from their flat. Johnny was already waiting for them in front of the Suit-o-pia, but there were two other foxes with him; a grey one and a fennec fox. Those were Johnny's high school friends. They noticed Sylvia when she appeared with her son by Johnny's side.

"Ah, if it isn't Sylvia! As beautiful as always," Archibald Tales greeted her. "And little Nicky's here too! Boy, you're growing fast!"

"Good evening, Mr. Tales. Good evening Mr. Rouge," Nick greeted them without a hint of shyness.

"It's good to see you both, Lester, Archie. What are you doing here, though?" Sylvia asked, surprised.

"Oh, we just wanted to drop in, check how the business is going," Lester Rouge explained. The grey fox was leaning against his old cane, casually, a habit he took on in his twenties and never actually dropped, even though it was… outdated, to say the least. "Johnny mentioned that recent month has been quite generous for you and you're off to celebrate. We won't be stopping you two, then," Lester explained.

"Oh, come with us! It wouldn't be possible without the two of you!" John pleased. "What do you say, Sylvia?" He asked her for permission. She knew that if she said no, Johnny would back out from his words.

"I'd love you to join us," she assured.

"It is decided, then. There's our taxi, Johnny!" Archibald pointed at a slowly approaching car. It stopped by the five foxes and drove them to that Italian restaurant Nick's parents always wanted to visit. On the place, they were greeted by service, which seemingly had nothing against five foxes. They pointed them a free table.

"It's on us today," Johnny declared while moving a chair to let his wife sit down. He then took his own place and let Nick sit between the two of them.

"Oh, no, no way," Lester protested. "Just because…"

"When your small project actually kicks in, you'll be taking all five of us for a dinner in return, Lester. And when it goes big, you'll be taking us for a restaurant dinner for next year," John cut in half of his sentence. The grey fox hesitated, but agreed after a while.

"How is it going, by the way, Lester?" Sylvia asked curiously.

"We're on a right track. Give me five, maybe ten years and it'll be a big deal," he assured. Lester Rouge wanted to add something more when he saw a waiter approaching them. She stood by their table and asked if they wanted to make an order. They all confirmed and chose their dishes. Johnny and Sylvia helped Nick describing him what each of the fancy names meant until he found the one he wanted. The waiter got all their orders and, assuring that they'd be ready in about fifteen minutes walked back to the kitchen.

"So, Archie, your leaving is final?" Johnny wondered.

"Oh, yes. I still have three processes that I need to see to the end and I can finally follow my sweet Philippa to the Lake City!" Archibald said dreamingly.

"You could just leave them to your colleagues, if you hurry so much, you know?" Johnny suggested.

"I'm their attorney; I wouldn't leave them to any of these morons!" Archie protested. "Are you trying to kick me out of Zootopia, Johnny?" He stared at Wilde suspiciously.

"I wouldn't dare, Archie! If it were my choice, I'd keep both you and Philippa here," he swore.

"But we both know it's impossible. But, speaking of my clients, how has it been with you recently? Have Marco brothers called again?" Archie wondered.

"Yes, yesterday. They tripled the offer for Suit-o-pia," Sylvia confirmed.

"Ha! Told you they would! They know Johnny's a better tailor than any of theirs and will start stealing their customers, whether he wants it or not," Archie grinned triumphantly. "You told him to get lost?"

"Obviously," Sylvia confirmed.

"They'll suggest you tenfold in no time. Don't take it even then. Trust me, just don't," Lester advised them.

"The thought never crossed our minds, did it?" Johnny asked his wife.

"Never," Sylvia confirmed, kissing him on the cheek.

Soon, waiter brought their food and wine for the four. They raised many toasts that evening, celebrating the success of Suit-o-pia and wishing luck to both Archibald, who was moving to the Lake City where he'd start new law office together with his fiancée and Lester Rouge, who had just entered the market with his Trinity Mobile Operator. About two hours later, when Nick was very bored and sleepy and Sylvia decided that it was the time she took Nick back home, so they called for a cab. Johnny suggested they all would go, but she rejected the idea immediately.

"Stay with Lester and Archie. The night is still young," she leaned against him, embracing him with her arms. "I'll be waiting," she whispered to his ear and kissed him on cheek. He kissed her back, this time on her lips.

"Ewe, dad!" Nick curled his lips in disgust and his parents chuckled.

"Come on, Nick. There's a taxi waiting for us," Sylvia grabbed her son's paw and took him outside. Three foxes watched them in silence until they left.

"You know, Johnny, if life was a game, then you'd be the winner," Archibald said. "Even if Suit-o-pia were to go bankrupt, you'd be the one just having her."

"I wouldn't have her if not for my best wingman," John noticed poking Archibald's shoulder. Lester, quite buzzed, laughed aloud.

"Wingman? He was trying to steal her from you, Johnny! Were Archie her height, you wouldn't be calling him a wingman, but…"

"Oh, shut up!" Archibald scolded him, blushing. Johnny chuckled and raised his glass.

"Lester, Archie, let's raise a toast we should have raised long time ago. For our wives and fiancées, the light of our lives. May their glow be everlasting!" He exclaimed and they clanked their glasses against each other.

"May it last till the end of our days," Johnny repeated quietly, smiling.

* * *

Sylvia Wilde and her son returned home sometime around 10 pm. She put Nick to bed, grabbed her book and settled down in the sofa of the dining room. Like promised, she was going to wait for her husband. Tomorrow was a Saturday anyway, they wouldn't be going to Suit-o-pia till noon, or so. The vixen tried to focus on her book, but the evening conversations and wine were buzzing in her head. She was too excited, too happy for her, her family and their small success to be reading any novel. And so, even though she didn't put it back or even close it, she didn't read a single page.

What woke her up was a massive storm crack. Sylvia looked around; her lamp was still on and the clock was showing a bit after 2 am, but something was wrong. If Johnny had returned, he'd have woken her up or carried to their bed, at least. Sylvia lifted herself from the sofa and went to their bedroom; no one was in there. Nick was still sleeping in his room, no trace of her husband there either. Maybe they were still in the restaurant? No, it probably was closing around the midnight. If they were still in moods to party by then, they'd probably go to Lester's or Archie's house. She decided to call them, just to be sure. Rouge didn't pick his phone up, which was reasonable, given the hour. Sylvia had a bit more luck with Archie.

"Archibald? I hope I didn't wake you up?" She asked.

" _At 2 am? What a normal fox sleeps at such time?"_ he joked. _"Something's wrong, Sylvia?"_

"Is Johnny with you?"

" _Didn't he come back home?"_ He seemed surprised, which certainly was not a good sign.

"No, that's why I'm calling. When did you leave the restaurant?" she asked.

" _Around the time it was closing, a bit after midnight. We ordered a taxi and it delivered us to homes. First Lester, then me, then it was supposed to drive Johnny home. Are you sure he's not just sleeping?"_

"I am, I checked whole house. Archie, can you help me find him?" She pleased.

" _You should call the police; you have a reasonable worry that he's missing, they won't ignore it. And if they do, oh boy, I'll turn lives of some Blues into a nightmare,"_ he promised.

"I'll do it," she agreed. As much as she hated involving police in it, it sounded only reasonable given they had no idea where he could be.

" _And I'll call the taxi company. Maybe they can give us something more."_

"Archie, I'll be outside to look around a bit. Someone might have just mugged him in front of the house. Don't be surprised if I don't answer the phone," she decided.

" _Of course. Be careful, Sylvia,"_ Archibald pleased.

"I will. I'll call you if I find anything," she promised and hung up. Sylvia called the police. The conversation went smoothly and the officer on the phone sounded like he took her seriously. He promised to send a patrol car to search for the missing fox. Satisfied with it Mrs. Wilde dressed warmly, took her umbrella and, having locked their flat, walked the streets of Happytown, looking for her missing husband.

* * *

Calling the taxi company didn't give Archibald much information; all they said was that they were that driver's last clients that evening. He was concerned and yet, he realized there wasn't much he could do anymore. And then, his phone rang.

"Archibald Tales at the phone," he picked up.

" _Not sleeping, Archie? No rest for the wicked, huh?"_ a familiar voice asked.

"Jayce? Why in the world are you calling at 2 am?"

" _Oh, you're my favorite fox and I just wanted to check on you,"_ the voice joked. _"You still playing the street attorney? I have a case for you then, a big one."_

"What is it?" He asked, even though he wasn't taking cases. Just to be secure.

" _Some rich mammal caused a car accident. Go to Prairie Road and follow the sirens. Trust me, you won't be disappointed,"_ Jayce explained.

"Alright, I'm coming. Thanks," Archibald muttered.

" _Always at your service. For a proper salary, that is."_

"Yeah, yeah," The fennec fox grumbled and hung up on him. He wore the coat hurriedly and searched for an umbrella; it was quite a storm outside. Tales left his flat in hurry; he had feelings he really wished would turn out to be wrong.

* * *

There were no sirens when he came to the Prairie Road, but he could still see the police lights in the distance and simply followed them. He soon found himself on one of the bigger Gnu York's crossroads, locked off with police tape. In the middle of the crossroad, he could see two cars; some old black one with its back demolished and a red sporty car that seemed almost unscathed. In nearby, there were two police cars, two ambulances and a fire truck. It looked like a common accident with the red car hitting the black.

"Citizen, please stand ba…" some police officer, a black panther, approached him, but fell silent in half of the sentence as she recognized him. "Oh, it's you. I thought vultures only prey in the daylight, Tales."

"I heard that after numerous complaints they're finally putting the 'Beware of dog' on these tapes finally. You know, Harrington, for safety of citizens," he riposted and the police officer grabbed her radio, faking a call.

"I need a backup, we have a savage fox here," she joked and the two of them shared a grim smile. "I thought you're no longer taking new cases, Archibald. The rumor goes you're leaving soon."

"I thought so too, Serena, and yet here I am. What do we have here?" He asked.

"A car accident, nothing unusual. Some wolf in a new sport car crashed into another one. Obvious fault of the former, as he was speeding no less than 100 mph in the middle of the town," she explained.

"There wasn't much left of him, was there?" Archibald noticed.

"Actually, he made it out almost untouched. You know, these new cars are very safe, especially when you hit a 30-year-old taxi with…"

"Taxi?" Archibald asked terrified.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Harrington confirmed.

"Were there any victims?"

"The driver was delivered to the hospital in critical state, but the passenger, a fox, was killed on the impact. Back of the car took most of the damage," Officer Harrington explained. "We identified the victim to be…" and then something struck her. She looked deeply in Archibald's eyes, terrified with her sudden realization.

"John Wilde," the fennec fox guessed.

"John Wilde," Serena confirmed. "Was… was he a friend of yours?"

"More than a friend. Can I?" He asked, pointing at the tape.

"I'm not supposed to let anyone through, Archie, and…"

"Archibald?!" They heard a calling in distant. The fennec fox turned around slowly, fearing for the worst. It was her, Sylvia Wilde, running toward them in her dark coat and an umbrella in her paw. "Archibald? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me, Sylvia! Come here!" He shouted back, cursing silently. How come she found her way there? Serena Harrington, who quickly understood what was going on, looked like she wished the ground could swallow her. She probably prayed for it in her mind. The vixen ran toward them, exhausted and panting.

"Archie, I've been searching everywhere! I have no idea where else Johnny could…" Sylvia stopped in front of them and stared at the police tape, demolished cars behind their backs and several ambulances and police cars. She looked back at Archibald, who lowered his sight shamefully. He said not a word, but she already knew.

"No," she shook her head in disbelief. "No, no, no!" She shouted. "He can't! He couldn't…" She ran toward the taxi, when Harrington grabbed her and hugged strongly.

"He's not…" She struggled, but she was holding her tight. "He couldn't have just…" Sylvia looked into Archibald's eyes. "Archie, Johnny can't…"

"Johnny is gone. I am sorry," he hung his head shamefully. Sylvia burst out into tears, falling to her knees and crying on the pavement. Archibald kneeled by her, trying vainly to comfort her. Serena Harrington was staring at them in bitter silence. She wished to just go, but knew that she shouldn't, that Archibald still had something to tell her. He raised his head and looked the panther in her eyes.

"This wolf… He'll go to prison, right?"

"His guilt is obvious, but it won't be that… simple," she warned carefully.

"How is it not that simple?! You're a cop! It's your job to put him in prison!" Archibald scolded her, even if as an attorney he knew it wasn't that simple.

"This wolf… It's Thomas Reynolds. You know what that means," she explained herself. The fennec fox stared at her in silence for several long seconds, aware of what she implied.

"Just… do everything you can," he pleaded.

"I will," Serena promised, even if it wasn't much. "Come on, I'll take you two home. You'll get soaked in no time," she suggested. Both she and Archibald helped Sylvia stand up and took her to the police car. They drove back to her home which, for the first time in her life, felt awfully empty.

* * *

Death of Johnny Wilde was shock to whole community of Happytown. Wilde stood for these mammals for a symbol of an ambition, a dream that, if you worked hard enough, could be filled. Now they learnt that even such a perfect dream could end any time with a bit of bad luck. The amount of help their community offered Sylvia Wilde and her son was tremendous. Her parents took organization of the funeral off her shoulders. Four seamstresses and two tailors helped her finish all the orders Suit-o-pia had taken before Johnny's death without taking a cent for it. Marco brothers called a week after the funeral, offering to rebuy Suit-o-pia for a price which, while wouldn't completely cover loans they took from bank for their store, wasn't a total rip-off. Speaking of the bank, thanks to support of several kind souls, it agreed to suspend the installments for following six months after which, they'd renegotiate conditions of paying back the debt. Sylvia couldn't even name all the mammals that helped, if not patch the hole left after Johnny's death, then at least make the burden a bit lighter and allow her to focus not on all the earthly matters, but her son and herself, who needed each other more than ever. Happytown, even if not very rich, could be a fine and caring community. It never left their mammals hanging. Still, all its support could change nothing in the trial that was nearing.

* * *

Thomas Reynolds was a son of Gregory Reynolds, the most influential wolf, if not a mammal in general, of whole Zootopia at the time. He and his Reynolds Industries served as the driving force of Zootopia's economy back then. You could love him, you could hate him, but you couldn't deny his influence on Zootopia and sudden increase in number of workplaces he was causing. Having so much power, it was not a problem for him to bend reality to his own demands. The preliminary report written by Serena Harrington stated that Thomas Reynolds was at fault, having crushed in the side of a taxi with approximate speed of 110 mph, coming from a road without right of way. That was where officer's influence on the case ended. The expert witnesses delegated by court reduced possible speed to no more than 60 mph and claimed that Thomas Reynolds didn't simply speed through the crossroad; their opinion was that he lost control over the car because of bad state of pavement, technical faults of his car and factory defect of the tires; sum of issues that he could have not anticipated. As much as unbelievable it sounded, judges seemed to agree with the opinion. Later there started appearing suggestions that it was in fact fault of the taxi driver for having not stopped before Reynolds' car. Archibald Tales, who represented the taxi driver Timothy Ericson and family of Wilde in the court, had very hard time. Every single of his arguments was disregarded with thousands of reports and documents produced by Reynolds' attorneys to the point where Tales barely managed to protect Ericson from prosecution for causing the accident. The court found Reynolds innocent claiming it all was just an 'accident' with possible fault of the taxi driver. The case was closed, any appeal dismissed easily. Most of the newspapers, quite aware of influence of Reynolds, refused to write anything more than a few laconic sentences at the last page and rather showing him as a victim of the incident. Happytown community boiled with fury, but it changed nothing, except for cancelling Reynolds' investments in there as "risky and unprofitable". Six months later, when court closed the case, Sylvia Wilde was left with nothing. No justice, no punishment for killer of her husband and no compensation that could cover her bank loan.

* * *

"What did you do, then?" Nick asked.

"Marco brothers hired me as a seamstress and bought our shop. As much as they were a thorn in side as business rivals, after Johnny's death they behaved really kindly toward me, even if only to gain clients in Happytown," Sylvia explained. "They closed Suit-o-pia completely three months after Johnny's death; they realized that now that he was gone it would only stand for a great tragedy, not a dream that it used to be. Building kept changing owners; there's a toy store now."

"Money wasn't enough to cover the debt, though," Nick noticed.

"No, it wasn't. Archie renegotiated with bank installments reasonable for a lonely mother, but it was you that covered the most of it with the money from Lester Rouge," she said.

"Speaking of him, you never told me you know each other," Nick watched his mother carefully and she laughed awkwardly.

"Oh, you see… I and Lester had several quarrels after Johnny's death. I pushed him away, probably thinking that not seeing his best friends would make coming over it easier. Only recently did I call him to make up for those lost years," she said.

"Did he accept it?"

"Yes, but we decided it would be for the best if we meet and talk through it all after you finish your case. Just for… safety reasons. I am a mother of an officer in charge, after all," Mrs. Wilde assured.

"That's a start. Mr. Rouge claimed that he knew my father, but he never…" Nick yawned deeply, only now realizing how tired he was.

"You'd better rest now, Nick. You must be exhausted after a day liked this," his mother worried and he just smiled, nodding.

"Oh, you can't even imagine," he agreed.

"Come on, I'll drive you home. You're not taking a taxi after such a story," Archibald offered. All three foxes lifted themselves from their chairs.

"Thank you. So, good night, mom," Nick gave her a warm hug.

"Nick?" She said, still hugging him.

"Hmm?"

"I know I'm not saying it often enough, but know that I love you. You have no idea how joyful I am for I have you and that you've finally found your happiness. And I'm certain you won't let anyone take it away from you," she confessed.

"Never," he assured, hugging her back.

"Good night, Nick," she bided him, releasing him finally.

"Good night, mom," he replied and left together with Mr. Archibald Tales. Somewhere deep in his heart, he had a feeling that this all would resolve just fine. Despite everything.


	20. Fathers

NOTE: There has been some issue with recent chapter ordering, it should be all fixed now (I think chapter 18 disappeared for a day or two). Sorry!

Chapter 20. "Fathers"

What woke Nick up was his phone ringing. The fox accepted the video conversation too sleepy to even check who it was beforehand. He regretted it immediately.

"Eden Funeral House. You stab em, we grab em," he joked.

 _"Nick! Thank goodness you picked up, I can't reach Judy at all!"_ Replied relieved voice on the other side, hardly even caring about Nick's usual sort of joke. Wilde felt creeps across his body. It was Stu Hopps, Judy's father. With last day's events happening so fast, he completely forgot to call him.

"Oh. Hey, Stu," fox muttered slowly, delaying the inevitable.

 _"Hey, Nick, don't you know what's happening with Judy's phone? We've been trying to reach her whole evening,"_ Stu Hopps explained.

 _"Yes, it doesn't happen often to her, so we're worried,"_ Bonnie Hopps, Judy's mother, joined the conversation. Now, it was getting better and better. Nick sat on his bed.

"Oh, Judy left her phone at the station for the undercover mission a day before yesterday. She would have picked it up earlier, but the thing is…" Nick hesitated, unsure how to bring it to her parents, or if he should even tell them. Still, they sensed something was wrong.

 _"Nick, what happened?"_ Stu asked.

"She was abducted by the group we are currently investigating," he leveled with them and saw horror writing over both of their faces.

 _"Dear goodness,"_ muttered Bonnie, terrified.

"I can't say much more, but we have something valuable to them and they needed a way to get to me. I know some of them and I know they won't hurt her though," he assured but it was only half-truth; he knew Rockfield and Bayes a bit and while believed in their reason, but had no idea about Morrows or Donovan Jacobs. And he knew for sure that Olivier would have no problems killing anyone, but it would be for the best not to mention him.

 _"Why would they do it?"_ Stu Hopps asked.

"They needed a way to get to us, so they went for what's most precious to me; Carrots. They won't hurt her, they need her too much," he assured with a smile.

 _"Can you promise it? That nothing happens to her?"_ Bonnie pleaded.

"I promise," he assured with full confidence. He'd never let anything happen to her, that he knew for sure. "If things go smoothly, she'll be back with us in no more than week."

 _"And if they don't go smoothly?"_ Stu doubted.

"Then I'll go through hell to get Judy back," he reassured them and something in his tone convinced them that he really meant it. Not that they wouldn't expect it from him. "I'm sorry that you learnt that way, I should have called you…"

 _"It's fine. You must have a lot on your head now,"_ Stu interrupted him. _"Alright, we won't bother you anymore. Go and get Judy back, Nick,"_ the rabbit encouraged him.

"I will. Oh, one thing more," he called them, seeing that they were about to hang up on him. "If you could not tell anyone about this all. Discretion is crucial to her safety," he pleased.

 _"Of course. Good luck, Nick,"_ Stu confirmed.

 _"Good luck,"_ repeated Bonnie.

"Thank you," Nick replied and hung up. He put phone away and took a deep, long breath. That went much better than he'd ever anticipate.

* * *

Max stormed inside his father's office furiously. He was in his police uniform and should be in the ZPD at the moment, but for reason his father couldn't guess, he came back. Max stopped before his father's ornamented oak desk and slammed a Zootopia Times newspaper at it, almost spilling his morning whiskey. Thomas Reynolds, a bit confused, watched it carefully and looked back at his son.

"Max? Would you care to explain this?" He suggested calmly.

"Would you care to explain this, father?! Do you know what it is?" Max pointed at one of the articles. His father studied it carefully.

"It's an article about a car accident of that fox officer you work with, Wilde. So what?" Thomas Reynolds was still missing the point or he at least pretended to. He had to realize by now.

"It is the article whose author states that, open quotation mark, Officer Nicholas Wilde nearly died in a car accident caused by a reckless driver who pushed him off the bridge into waters of Mondgose River. It seems a grim coincidence given that his father, John Wilde, a tailor from Happytown, died over thirty years ago in a similar car accident caused by reckless driving of millionaire and current CEO of Reynolds Industries, Thomas Ezekiel Reynolds, close quotation mark," Max read for him. "When were you going to tell me?!" Max yelled at him furiously, while his father stared at him in confusion.

"They actually… wrote it? But I was proven innocent, they have no right to…" he reached for the phone, but then, Max grabbed it and threw away smashing a glass bookcase.

"I don't give a damn about what they proved! I just came to ZPD and saw case files. Do you know what I found? I found a report from Officer Harrington that clearly stated that you were at fault of killing the fox and then, several other reports from granddad's 'experts' and a ton of other crap that they produced to blame everything but you," he accused him madly. For a second, his sight stopped at a picture of Thomas Reynolds and Officer Serena Harrington together; only the wolf was smiling. He never knew context of this picture. But now…

"I was proved innocent," Thomas Reynolds argued calmly.

"I said I don't give a damn about what you were proved!" Max shouted back. "All I care is that according to Harrington's reports you drove twice the limit speed, smacked into a taxi and killed John Wilde in result. You knew that I'd been working with his son for last two months and you didn't tell me a word, even though he must have known from the beginning! He hates you and he must hate me for what you've done to his family. And imagine that today is the first time I'll see Nicky after he actually saved my life. Say, what am I supposed to tell him?!" He demanded.

"Max…"

"What am I supposed to say?! Hey, Nicky, thanks for saving my life! You know, I just learnt that my father killed yours, funny how small the world is, huh…" At that moment, Thomas Reynolds stood from his chair and slapped his son, leaving a bloody mark on his cheek. Max pressed paw against cheek and watched it with surprise, red with blood.

"I did not kill Wilde. It was an unfortunate accident," Thomas Reynolds explained coldly.

"Oh, drop that…"

"And even if I did, your grandfather did what was the best for me! He protected me from the prison I probably would leave in a body bag, Max! He did what was best for the family!" The millionaire argued.

"Just because you were too scared to face consequences, doesn't mean running away from them is right!" Max shouted back.

"Consequences? I'd be dead and you'd never have happened! Is that what you'd want?" Thomas Reynolds asked. Max hesitated and didn't answer. Instead, he asked.

"Do you think mom would approve it? Did she even know about it?" Max wondered. That left his father speechless for quite a moment.

"Don't drag her into it," Thomas Reynolds snarled.

"No, I think I have to. Did mom know? Did you ever tell her that you killed a fox? Because you met her right after it, didn't you?" Max demanded to know.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because she told me how you two met. She was selling her paintings on the boulevard in front of your private clinic, when she fell on you. What did you tell her? That you've just had a minor car accident, was it?!"

"How old were you when she told you that? Five? Six? Do you think she'd tell you everything?" The millionaire asked with frustration.

"Eight and yes, I think she would. She would tell me if you had killed someone. Why? Because mother never lied to me. She knew how little time she had left and she said she'd never want to waste it for lies. And yet, you lied to her," Max accused her.

"Why do you even assume I did?!" Thomas Reynolds protested.

"Because you didn't deny it in first place," Max stated. "You just keep avoiding the answer. You murdered a fox and you lied to everyone about it! Even your future wife you claimed to love so much," Max said bitterly.

"It wouldn't bring Wilde back to life if I were imprisoned. The harm was already done," Thomas Reynolds pointed out. "I only protected what I already had. What I couldn't lose. Proving my guilt wouldn't fix anything."

"Yes, but not only you slipped away from prison, you also denied Wildes justice of knowing it was your fault. Not only taking away their father and husband, but leaving them with no source of income," he accused his father.

"They made it somehow. What am I supposed to do now? Pay them what Wilde would have earned over those thirty years? They won't take it," the millionaire asked.

"Now…" Max hesitated. "Now you can go rut yourself. You had thirty years to set this straight. Or, if you couldn't tell even mom, you could have at least told me about it, so I didn't have to learn it from the newspapers," Max sighed with frustration. "I'll be going, I still have work today," he turned to leave not waiting for the response. "I love those little chit chats of ours," he muttered bitterly.

"Sure, come more often, destroy my office some more," Thomas Reynolds tried to joke, but barely had he finished the sentence, Max knocked off a small precious vase standing by the door, breaking it.

"You've got it," Max muttered, leaving his father un-amused.

* * *

When Nick came back to the ZPD, a bit late, he attracted way more attention than he'd want. Rumors of his accident must have been known all over ZPD by now and everyone wanted to know details. He walked to his box and for a moment stared at Judy's chair, heart-achingly empty. He shook head getting rid of grim thoughts, grabbed his coffee and walked to Wolford and Fangmeyer. The two of them were already in their box, chit-chatting and, as it seemed, waiting for him.

"Good to see you back, Wilde. Ready to take the case back?" Wolford asked.

"Yeah. Where's Reynolds?" He asked. He was certain his temporary partner would be already at the station by the time he came.

"We didn't see him, but Clawhauser said he called he would be late. He was muttering something about his father and didn't seem too happy about it. Sounded rather serious, or so Clawhauser claimed," Fangmeyer explained.

"He'll join us soon, then. Alright, fill me in. What did I miss?" Nick grabbed a chair and sat by them. Wolford leafed through his notes and handed Wilde some papers.

"First, Fares, the rabbit that supposedly kidnapped Hopps. The rabbit that assumed his identity broke into his flat together with Antiery around 5 pm that day. They tied both Fares and his girlfriend to their bed, sealed their mouths with duct tape and left them like that. None of victims recognized the rabbit, but we identified him by fur he left at the banquet during struggle with Hopps. He was in our database," started Wolford. "Like you said; his real name is Jack Bayes. Born in Zootopia, Happytown, lived there with parents and six siblings until age of nineteen, his whereabouts afterwards remain unknown. An interesting rabbit, sort of reminds me of Hopps, but you know that for yourself. There's his file," Wolford pointed at the papers he had just handed the fox. Nick leafed through it, confirming what he already remembered about this young rabbit genius. "A living example of wasted potential, isn't he?"

"True. Any way we can get to him?" Nick hoped.

"You could try visiting his family, but I doubt if they tell us anything useful. We haven't been there yet, figured that you might get more out of them, given that you know them. And besides, even that raccoon seems more promising," the wolf shook his head.

"Yeah and he still isn't much," continued Fangmeyer, handing Wilde another file. "Robert Coonery, a burglar. He assumed identity of Patrick Pavlovich, a reporter like Fares. The scenario was the same too; break in his flat, tie him up and steal ID. This time, though, those were two pigs. Pavlovich gave descriptions, but couldn't identify them due to masks. One was male and other female. Luckily, Coonery said those were Tilda and Joshua Morrows that they gave him the ID, which would fit Pavlovich's descriptions. Joshua's that pig you caught, but we'll get to it later," the tigress explained.

"Nice ordering," added wolf teasingly.

"Shut up, you started it. Anyway, Robert Coonery was very talkative, although he knew nothing. Morrows gave him the job and would contact him in his house. He was supposed to enter the party with ID they gave him and break into the safe to get some documents. They didn't give him any more details, neither told him when they'd pick them up. They never meant to, most likely, as he obviously was a bait. He never saw Donovan, Antiery, Rockfield or anyone involved beside Morrows," continued Fangmeyer.

"So we caught a minor criminal they meant to give us. How generous of them," Nick muttered. "What about Morrows? We have quite a database on him and his sister, don't we?"

"We do," confirmed Fangmeyer. "B&Es, robberies, generally minor crimes. He and his sister were committing these for last… eight years or so?" He checked papers.

"Twelve. I met them several times, back in the days," Nick corrected him. "So, Joshua wasn't too talkative, was he?"

"He didn't tell us a word, only demanded a lawyer; it appears that coyotess Chasseur defend him. You could try your luck with Morrows, but it won't be easy," confirmed Wolford. "Continuing, we had one conversation more with Mr. Rouge and honestly, I don't think he's the source of leak."

"He loses a lot if we don't find the picture and you claimed he can be trusted," agreed Fangmeyer and Nick nodded agreeing.

"He's trustworthy," he assured. "What about the dart from tranquilizer? The one that was supposed to get me killed."

"It's… peculiar," Wolford hesitated. "It seems like someone messed with it. They opened it and emptied before using, so that there was no sedative inside. From the fur that was caught inside, it seems that it was a coyote, which leaves us with an obvious suspect; Charles Rockfield."

"Rockfield?" Nick repeated, confused. "Why would he?"

"Maybe they wanted to scare you off?" Suggested Fangmeyer.

"They would have just pushed me off the bridge, no need to play with darts. And even then, they could have killed me just doing that. No, Donovan meant me dead or at least Olivier did," Nick disagreed.

"Then maybe Rockfield had stings of remorse and rigged the darts? From what we know, he's not a type of killer," argued Wolford, shrugging helplessly. "There's no other option, I think."

"There probably isn't," Nick agreed. "I'll have to thank him."

"Well, there's a one way to do it. We need to catch him first," Wolford suggested causing him to smirk. Nick agreed; there was only one way to do it. And then, they heard knocking.

"Hey, everyone," Max Reynolds appeared from nowhere; he had a bandage on his cheek which brought everyone's attention. For a second his eyes locked at Nick and then he turned them away shamefully. Nick knew about their fathers and was aware that Max did as well.

"So, what missed me?" He asked carelessly, as if nothing had happened.

"Oh, we were just filling Nick in on what we've gathered this far. We'll be now going to visit Miss Susan White, maybe she was a leak and we'll either catch her lying or she'll recall something of use. Wilde's going to question Morrows again, you can assist him." Wolford said.

"Alright. Good luck there," Max wished them. Wolford and Fangmeyer finished their coffees, grabbed jackets as they were going to Tundratown and left the box, leaving Max and Nick alone.

"Come on, Max. We'll pay Morrows a visit," the fox suggested, leaving Fangmeyer and Wolford's box. The wolf followed him in some distance.

"Nick?" Max asked and he stopped turned around slowly. "Can we talk?" He pleased. Nick watched him carefully. Both of them knew that this conversation was inevitable.

"We're in work now. Say what, let's meet at Tom's… no, we need some privacy and everyone will be there. Fox's Den at seven today? There we'll talk it all through, alright?" Nick offered. It sounded reasonable.

"Alright. It can't go worse than the last time," he agreed and they continued to Nick and Judy's box. Max checked the time. It was a bit after nine, which meant whole ten hours of torment. And probably rest of life in regrets, depending on how it'd go.

* * *

If you were to name one profession that police officers despise by rule, what it would be? Mammals that hear this question usually gove the most obvious answers, such as thieves or gangsters. Sometimes they end up with more peculiar ones like hucksters or street performers. And if you were to name a generally socially acceptable profession? Hardly any mammals could give an answer to that. Joanne Chasseur had one; a criminal law attorney like her. Why? Because her job was to bend reality in favor of criminals. Because to many officers, she was simply a sell-out that would cheat, conceal and lie to help said thieves and gangsters avoid prison and to make things worse, she did it all legally. Whenever there was a place for it, she planted a seed of doubt, putting guilt of the most obvious criminals under question and sometimes even allowing them to walk free.

Joanne remembered it even too well, as she stepped inside police station of Precinct 1, Downtown. Cold stares of two cops passing by her reminded her that most of them still kept in minds her inglorious role in Nighthowlers trial as the defendant of Dawn Bellwether. It was one of the messiest cases she ever had, one she'd gladly forget about, but would probably never be given to. Not after she was hit by multiple rotten vegetables, had her tires slashed thrice, car windows broken twice and a personal collection of life threats recorded at the automatic secretary. Zootopia at its finest.

She approached the dispatch officer, that chubby adorable cheetah and greeted her politely; she had learnt long time ago it was good to have a friend in him.

"Good morning, Clawhauser. I'm here to meet with my client, Joshua Morrows. He's about to be questioned," she explained. Clawhauser watched carefully her, the elegantly dressed coyotess in her mid-thirties with a briefcase in her paw and clearly recognized her.

"Oh, right on time. Officer Wilde is taking him for the questioning. It's on the second floor, you know the way," Clawhauser told her. She gave him short smile and headed upstairs. At the second floor, she nearly fell at Wilde that was accompanied by a wolf she easily recognized; Maximilian Reynolds.

"Miss Chasseur! I wondered when you'd join us!" Nick greeted her warmly and Joanne returned the smile. The fox and rabbit were some of the few good memories from the awful Nighthowler case.

"Officer Wilde. And I see some new face here," she watched the wolf carefully.

"Max Reynolds, Wilde's temporary partner. Until we get Officer Hopps from your client's buddies," wolf gave her a cold stare. He either didn't like lawyers, or simply despised her for sake of Bellwether case; Joanne couldn't decide yet.

"Temporary client," Chasseur corrected him. "I will only represent Mr. Morrows for next few days until his attorney leaves hospital. And do not blame me for my client's actions, Reynolds," she suggested gently, but firmly.

"If you want no responsibility, then why do you defend…" Max tried to argue.

"Max, cut it," Nick interrupted him. "Everyone has right for an attorney, even likes of Morrows. Otherwise we'd be no better than them," he pointed out and Max complied, although unwillingly.

"Good to hear you're still the voice of reason, even given the circumstances," Joanne noticed, more than glad with fox's words. She had met him before, but didn't really know what to expect of him, now that his partner had been kidnapped. Even if you disregarded the gossips and assumed them to be just partners, he certainly was shaken up.

"And I'm ashamed that once again, we have to meet in such awful circumstances. But, duty calls, duty calls. Shall we?" Nick opened the door to questioning room offering the coyotess to come in first. Then entered Max and in the end the fox himself closing the door behind himself.

Joshua Morrows seemed rather unfazed by another questioning only a day later. It wasn't his first one and probably wouldn't be the last either. He greeted quietly Chasseur that sat by him and watched Wilde and Reynolds without much of a worry.

"Ah, Wilde! Finally some familiar face! Or should I say, Detective Wilde?!" The pig greeted him mockingly, while two policemen sat on the other side of the table.

"It's Officer Wilde, Morrows," Nick corrected him coldly as leafing through the documents.

"So you're the bad cop today." Joshua stated, as trying to settle himself more comfortably in his seat. Paws handcuffed to the table weren't helping, though. "And Officer…" Joshua squinted his eyes to see the name. "…Reynolds will be a good dog?" He joked and laughed aloud. Max rolled his eyes, but Nick seemed to not even notice the joke and so did Joanne Chasseur.

"Come on, Wilde, that was a good one," Morrows pleased with disappointment.

"You want to hear a good joke?" Nick asked. "Where will Joshua Morrows spend his next thirty to forty years? You have three guesses," Nick replied, wiping a silly grin from his face. Joanne Chasseur didn't comment at all.

"Let's not be so dramatic, Wilde. You can't even prove me anything except for that I was standing by a car which took part in kidnapping of Hopps. I could have been there just on the walk when you shot me," Morrows argued. "You didn't see me getting in or out, just tranquilized me when I was at the door. Maybe I was trying to stop them? You know I live in nearby."

"Yes, three and half miles from Mr. Rouge's residence and let's make one thing clear; you haven't been in that house for last three years. But you happened to move in just a day earlier and were on your daily walk when you happened to see the kidnapping and rushed to help and then we, bad and stupid cops, shot you out of blue. Every single court is buying this story," Nick agreed sarcastically.

"Mr. Morrows, I want to remind you that you don't have to answer any of his questions. And Officer Wilde, I appreciate the care, but I can work with my client on his line of defense alone," Joanne suggested gently, but pig just shrugged it off.

"Oh, I want to reply and if I sell it right…" He tried to argue.

"Does name Coonery ring any bells?" The fox asked.

"Never heard of, never met," pig refused immediately and this answer certainly satisfied his lawyer.

"Funny, because he says it was you and your sister that handed him Pavlovich's ID so he could get inside Mr. Rouge's banquet and Pavlovich recognized you. It's reckless to break into someone's house without at least a mask," Nick said.

"Pavlovich couldn't see our…" Joshua tried to argue and then, he realized he had just caught the bait. Chasseur sighed with disappointment and scribbled some note hurriedly in her notepad.

"Right, you were wearing masks. Sorry, I keep forgetting these little details," Nick apologized. He almost seemed sincere, were it not for his insolent grin. "It doesn't matter, though. Coonery actually named you and your sister when we asked him who gave him the Pavlovich's ID. It seems he knew you before and even fake names didn't wipe his memory. Shame. And given that those were two pigs that broke into that reporter's house… I have no idea how you're slipping away from this one," Nick finished.

"I broke into his house to rob him. That Coonery folk could have just come after us and steal his wallet to do whatever sneaky business he had," Morrows made up a story. The skeptical sight Nick was giving him made him realize no one in the room was buying it.

"There was nothing missing except for the wallet, Morrows, and you know it," Nick reminded him. "Let's drop this cat and mouse game. Here's the list of recent crimes we can accuse you of: breaking into National Bank and robbing it. Breaking into house of Peter Pavlovich, assaulting him and robbing. Helping another mammal in assuming Pavlovich's identity. Participation in kidnapping of a police officer. And generally member of organized criminal group. And I bet there will come up a lot more in the time, when we dig into Donovan's past. There are some old cases waiting just for their convicts, you know? Several missing pictures or, I don't know, Victor Kree's death," Nick enumerated. Joshua's expression changed only for a blink of an eye.

"Now that's blackmail, Wilde," Chasseur warned him.

"Merely a friendly reminder. A blackmail would be if I told him there are a dozen cops ready to turn his life into hell, if he doesn't work with us," Nick corrected her firmly and Joshua noticed that Wilde was very far from saying that there _wasn't_ a dozen of such cops.

"Yeah, good luck blaming Kree on me," pig snorted. "You got no proof,"

"Why, thank you. And about the proof, we'll see about it," fox smiled politely. "But let us proceed. You know what is your situation, Morrows?"

"What?" Morrows shrugged it off.

"You're screwed. You can either be silent as a stone and spend next forty years in prison or give us any info and spend… let's say twenty? Or if you help us actually catch them, you could gain status of key witness. The choice is yours," Nick explained.

"Choice," Morrows snorted with amusement. He watched his lawyer for a moment and knew that she'd approve cooperation, as it'd open room for negotiations, but the thought never crossed his mind. "I don't know enough for you to make me a key witness and snitches don't have easy time in prison, Wilde. You should know that for yourself. And don't try to tell me no one will know. Rumors will find their way there," the pig noticed and Nick could hardly disagree. "Even if I wanted to help, I have no information that would be vital for you."

"Such as location of their hideout?"

"Donovan has plenty of those and they wouldn't stay in any I know about, now that you have me. And even if I did and I told you about it, they will be gone before you can get there. He knows every single move of yours, Wilde, even before you make it," Morrows argued.

"So we do have a snitch," Nick noticed.

"Don't tell me that you didn't know that right after the banquet," Joshua replied and Nick had to give it to him; he was only confirming what they were certain of at that point. Nick and Max questioned Joshua Morrows for fifteen minutes more, but pig didn't share with them any useful information. Miss Chasseur remained with her client for nearly an hour afterwards, probably to discuss with the pig further strategy. She then left ZPD immediately.

* * *

Charlie Rockfield hardly ever was in a good mood recently, especially after the Harveys' deaths. That's why it confused everyone to see the coyote radiating with positive attitude even after Donovan had just scolded them after failing to eliminate Wilde and forbid Olivier to try and fix his mistake. While the gazelle was helplessly furious, Rockfield seemed as happy as a sand-boy.

"Everything alright, Charlie?" Jack Bayes called him with mix of concern and confusion.

"Absolutely perfect," the coyote assured, grinning. He came over to the rabbit and leaned over the railing of the balcony he stood at. "Donovan found you a nice place. Definitely more comfy than my hideout," he noticed, looking around. They had quite a nice view on Canal District from there.

"Even though you somehow failed to kill Wilde and Donovan chewed you out for it like never, everything's still absolutely perfect?" Jack noticed, but coyote just shrugged.

"Hey, I never signed up for a murder, alright?" He pointed out. "It's even better that we failed to kill him. I want this all to end up nice and clean, with no unnecessary victims. Don't you?"

"It would be for the best," Jack agreed. "What a bother, isn't it? To think we must have come to such measures just for a stupid code. I mean, the banquet was fun, but still…"

"If you enjoy masquerades like that, you should have joined ZPD or better, ZIA, not a heist crew. You're wasting your talents here, Mr. Prince Charming," Charlie joked.

"I swear, Charlie, the more we talk the stronger feeling I have that somewhere out there is a small village missing its idiot," Jack chuckled.

"If so, they'll be getting him back in no time," the coyote didn't take the offence personally at all. He rarely ever did.

"Right, you're leaving Zootopia after we're done," Jack recalled.

"I'm here only for Olivier now. Aren't you leaving?" Charlie seemed surprised. He assumed it to be everyone's plan with all the attention they focused on themselves this time.

"It is a huge city with plenty of rabbits, enough to vanish without a trace. Besides, it's my city. I'm not leaving it," Bayes leaned over the railing watching the street and a police car passing just by their hideout casually. "The moods on the team seem to be quite contrary, though," the rabbit noticed.

"I and Olivier are leaving for sure. From what I heard, Tilda intended to follow our steps, but I don't know if she changed her mind after her brother got caught," Charlie agreed. "Tilda's still mad at us, isn't she?"

"She's mad at me. Don't forget she still has a soft spot for you and I left her brother behind. Even if we hadn't much of a choice, she couldn't have been too happy about it," Jack reminded him.

"True. I have no idea about those wolves we hired either; they'll probably move on to another job. And do you know what Donovan is planning?" Charlie wondered.

"Not a clue. He'll probably take his millions, build a villa far, far away and live like a king for the rest of his life," the rabbit shrugged, just as clueless as Rockfield. "I wonder how much he's gathered by now," Jack couldn't even estimate the sum. From what he knew, Donovan hadn't come to Zootopia broken; on the contrary, he had invested quite a lot in every of their thefts.

Charlie checked the time; it was a bit after noon.

"I'll bring Hopps her lunch, she must be hungry. And break the good news to her, if she hasn't heard them yet," he decided.

"Just carefully about her. Bunnies are all about speed," Bayes warned.

"Yeah, yeah, I can handle her." Charlie shrugged it off. She couldn't be that much of threat. He left the balcony and went to the kitchen; Tilda was just finishing preparing lunch for their captive. She didn't mind Charlie declaring to take it to her, so he grabbed the plate, cutlery and Zootopia Times opened at the page with article about Wilde's accident and headed to the basement when they kept Hopps. Wolf standing at the guard opened the door carefully; they saw Hopps lying on her mattress, curled up and shaking, probably crying. Nothing expressed the fact that you're the bad guys as strikingly as a sight like this, coyote thought. Charlie walked in and heard the thick door being locked behind him. It was soundproof, just like the walls, so no passersby would hear her calls for help. Charlie noticed a plate with breakfast lying by her; she left it pretty much untouched.

"Hey, you should eat some, you know?" Charlie leaned over to replace the plates. And then, he saw Hopps moving rapidly. She dashed between his legs and before he managed to realize what was happening, she had already brought him to the ground, standing on his back and twisting his right arm painfully.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch!" He yelped.

"Try something funny and I swear, I'll twist your arm clean off, Rockfield," Judy threatened him furiously and he realized she wasn't joking. All she needed to do was spin his arm just a little more and something was telling she was ready and willing to do so.

"Can't we talk about…" He turned his head to see rabbit's face with corner of his eye. He could feel the fury glowing in her eyes.

"Just like you talked with Nick?!" She interrupted him furiously, twisting his arm a bit harder. A few inches more and he'd probably have to switch to automatic gearbox for the rest of his life.

"Wilde's alive! Wilde's alive!" Charlie started shouting, but she obviously didn't believe him, only got even madder for that he dared to say the name. "Check the newspaper!" He pleased and rabbit turned her sight for a second at the Zootopia Times that coyote had dropped. It was luckily still opened on the right page. Judy she could see a photo of Nick sitting at deck of some ferry, wet and weary, but alive. She dropped the coyote and hopped off his back. She lifted the newspaper and started reading the article while Charlie sat and proceeded to massage his shoulder and arm.

"We failed to kill him," he said quietly after a while and Judy lifted her eyes from the paper. She was happy, but confused.

"But I thought you said… You shot him in the neck. That's what you reported to Donovan," she mumbled, flabbergasted. "You claimed…"

"Does it matter? He's alive, that's all you should worry about, right?" Charlie tried to shrug it off, but he could feel her eyes drilling inside him and reading him like an open book. She knew.

"It was your doing," she realized. "You sabotaged the dart or something, so that everyone would assume you killed him, but gave him a fair chance of survival," she said and then smiled in a way she definitely shouldn't toward an enemy. "You're… you're a good mammal, Rockfield. Thank you," she admitted, but coyote snorted resentfully and lifted himself.

"Yeah, as if. Skooba's goon a good mammal? Are you sure no one smacked you on the head?" He laughed it off.

"No, I mean it," she insisted. "You're just a good mammal in a very wrong place and time." She was still looking deeply into his eyes with those hypnotizing purple irises of hers. "Remember that fire Harveys set at your hideout? When Olivier knocked out those two firefighters, you bothered to put my brother's mask and bottle back on and unlocked the door so they'd find them faster. You practically saved him," she argued.

"That rabbit was your brother?"

"Yes," Judy confirmed. "And you bothered to make sure he'd be fine."

"Anyone would," Charlie just shrugged.

"Would Olivier?" Judy asked. Coyote opened his jaws to confirm, but then he realized he'd probably be lying and she already knew it.

"Maybe," he grabbed the plate with Judy's uneaten breakfast. "Have a nice meal," he wished her heading to the door.

"This isn't a place for you, Charlie. This isn't anymore a nice and clean job where you take the picture, sell it, share the money and no one gets hurt. This is sort of a job where we already have two bodies in morgue and if things went bad, we would have six, including mine. Yes, you saved Nick and earlier, Alan, but you can't assume that you can save everyone still sticking to Donovan's plan. Even this money isn't worth…"

"I'm not here just for money," Charlie interrupted her. "I am here for Olivier. I want to change him, to prove him that not all predators are bad and I think I'm finally making my point."

"Are you? Or is it Olivier that's changing you? No matter how you put it, you did push Nick off the bridge," Judy asked and coyote hesitated for a moment. He lowered his head.

"If you don't want anyone to suffer, just allow us to make the trade nice and quietly. You get you freedom, we get the code, everyone's happy," Charlie suggested.

"You know that even if I wanted to, I can't say yes? If mammals learnt that all you had to do to get away from the crime was to kidnap a police officer…"

"I know, I know. This sucks, right?" Charlie smirking, as pressing the bell button. The door opened slowly.

"Right. This sucks," she agreed, as he left her in her cell. The wolf watched Charlie carefully.

"Everything alright? You look shaken up," he worried.

"Oh, it's nothing. We just had a little… chit-chat," he muttered, still massaging his shoulder and trying not to think about their conversation. He knew Hopps was right. Still, he had to do it. Not even for himself; for Olivier.

* * *

When Max came to Fox's Den, it was rather crowded; no wonder, it was a Friday evening. Reynolds found Nick sitting in the back almost immediately and, having bought himself a beer, joined him by his small table in the corner. Nick's beer remained untouched this far, so he either had come just a few moments before or it wasn't his first; Max couldn't really tell.

"Hey," wolf greeted him a bit awkwardly.

"Hey, Max," Nick replied. Given the voice, Reynolds assumed he was quite sober. It was at that moment that he realized he never saw the fox actually drunk. He had seen some of the cops having had a bit too much at Tom's in last two months and he even happened to catch usually restrained Judy Hopps positively buzzed, but never Nick. Or it was just that even after a beer or four he still kept his perfect foxy façade.

"Anything new came up after I left?" The wolf asked curiously.

"Nothing, really. Just Fangmeyer's report, but it's not much. You could install that app with notifications on news in our cases. It's rather useful," Nick suggested.

"I'll consider it," Max promised forcing a smile. "I heard you had some problems with it, tough."

"Oh, it was a minor bug. Kaylee fixed it in no time," fox assured.

"Good to know," Max said and reached for his beer. They clanked their glasses, drank some of their beers and fell silent. Max would love to drag that conversation a bit longer, but they weren't here to chit-chat about the job.

"Nick, I…" wolf hesitated. He had enacted this conversation in his mind thousand times already and yet, he still wasn't sure how to start. "I wanted to apologize for what my father did to your family," he said. The faster they'd get over with it, the better, he decided. "I know nothing I tell you now will bring your father back, but I wanted you to know that I never knew of it. I can only imagine how you must have felt knowing and yet, having to work with me. If I knew earlier, I would have asked to move me to another precinct, so you'd never have to work with me in the first place. If Autumn wasn't a sign clear enough…" Max confessed.

"The last thing I want now is to lose a good buddy," Nick interrupted him. "It wasn't you that caused the accident. It wasn't you that practically bought your father out of jail. You probably weren't even in his plans at the time, so don't blame yourself for your father's acts," the fox assured smiling so charmingly that Max actually returned it.

"You're… Aren't you mad?" Max asked confused.

"Don't get me wrong. I am furious," Wilde disagreed. "I learnt yesterday that killer of my father not only isn't dead like I always assumed. He appears to have been one of the richest mammals in Zootopia for last thirty years. While he spent these decades bathing in gold, I grew up without a father. All I had left were mother's stories, faded memories, a couple of photos and a tombstone. It's not something you just pass by, but…" Nick sighed deeply. "I know venting at you won't fix anything. I know that given the fact there have passed thirty years, I won't be able to make your father face the consequences, even if any court were to support such an obvious private vendetta. Within last…" Nick checked his phone for the time. "…twenty-three and half hours I developed more hatred toward your father than I have probably built against any mammal in Zootopia. Still, hating you, as tempting and obvious as it seems, will solve nothing, only make things even worse. Especially now that we have problems of our own."

"Donovan," Max muttered.

"Donovan," Nick agreed. "Again, don't get me wrong. I still owe you a punch to the face for what you said about Carrots the other day," he smirked and both of them laughed.

"If a punch to the face is all I have to take for the things to be fine between us, it's fine by me," Reynolds gladly accepted such state of things. "Judy means a lot to you, doesn't she? I mean, she is your partner, but there's more to that, isn't there?"

"Don't tell me you realized it only just now," Nick seemed amused by the thought.

"I saw it immediately, just never found a proper moment to ask. You even sit at the same chair at the roll call. It's cute, you know," Max assured. "You really are fond of her, aren't you?"

"Carrots is the best thing that happened to me since I was eight. I know where I'd be without her and I can't even express how happy I am for our paths to have crossed. We simply… have you ever really clicked with someone? Like everything seemed to work with that other one so well you sometimes thought you're starring in some stupid romantic comedy?"

"Autumn, although our movie wouldn't be a comedy," Max replied.

"Of course. Sorry, I… should have thought twice about that question," Nick apologized.

"No, it's fine," Max shrugged it off. "So, do you love her? Judy, I mean."

"How much did you bet?" Fox asked out of blue with a grin on his face.

"Excuse me?"

"How much did you bet on us? In that pool Clawhauser has organized," Wilde repeated himself patiently.

"You know?" The wolf asked with astonishment.

"Hey, it's my job to know," Nick reminded him.

"Then why don't you tell them…"

"And spoil the game? Let them have it, Max, there's not much fun in ZPD even with that. And besides, it's cute when you hear every now and then about a new officer joining the WildeHopps pool," Nick explained.

"Oh," Max wasn't sure what to say. "I didn't join yet and now that you told me you know, it feels… awkward," he said. "Kaylee is in for quite a moment, though."

"Obviously. The Grand Shipper wouldn't miss such a chance, would she?" Nick joked.

"Yeah. It's shame we have to keep her out of case, isn't it? I mean, I wouldn't believe she could be a snitch, but chief… do you think he suspects her?" Max wondered with concern.

"Chief likes to double-check. He only allowed you because you're so obviously not a snitch it goes beyond reason to suspect you. Not only you have no motive, they even tried to kill you," Nick noticed. "And we both know that Kaylee's background is… shady, even given what she told us."

"It's shame," Max repeated. "By the way, thanks again for saving me back there. Antiery would have chopped my head off, were it not for you."

"You're welcome," Nick drank some of his beer. His glass was fox-sized, but he was almost done while Max was barely in half of his. The wolf took several gulps to catch up with him.

"Antiery really hates predators, doesn't he? First you, then me…" The wolf noticed.

"You were first, actually. The warehouse, remember?" Nick reminded him.

"Right," Max agreed and for a moment they sat in the silence enjoying pub's atmosphere.

"Kaylee had this friend of hers she sometimes mentions, doesn't she? Shay, was it?" Nick recalled after a while.

"Yes, why?" Max asked not sure if he was following.

"Did she tell you anything about him except for that he had been helping her out?"

"She mentioned he was a retired cop and… left Zootopia, if I remember right? Why do you ask?" Max watched the fix suspiciously.

"I recently met some Shay and wondered if it wouldn't be him. It's a rare name after all. But if you say he left Zootopia, then I guess I was wrong," Nick shrugged it off, making up a lie hurriedly.

"She didn't tell me this, but I think she called that Shay when we were in the opera. After the _entr'acte_ she couldn't focus on play and later, when I was driving her home, I tried to talk with her, see what was wrong. I mentioned Shay, said something like it'd be nice for her to get back in touch with him, but she just fell silent. Even though I didn't say a word more, she left the car almost crying and forgot her phone in result. I checked her record and she did call someone during _entr'acte._ I tried to call them too, but the number wasn't available anymore," Max explained.

"Do you still have this number?" Nick hoped.

"I should have it in my record," Reynolds grabbed his phone and started looking through his history. "There it is," he showed it to Nick. The fox saved it in his phone as _"Shay?"_ and thanked him.

"Is something wrong, Nicky?" Wolf seemed concerned.

"No, it's nothing," Nick lied. Something was wrong about this number. He hadn't it in his contacts which meant these were no ZPD officers. Kaylee claimed she had no other friends than Shay and them and Judy mentioned Crane had no means to contact that Shay. Something told him it wouldn't turn out to be a store number or anything like that. So either Kaylee was lying for some reason about a friend of hers, or there was someone she was hiding from them. Whichever it was, instinct was telling him it would be best to verify this number.

"What do you say for another one?" Nick suggested, realizing both their beer mugs were nearly empty now. Max finished his and agreed to the idea. The next beer wasn't a last one that evening, neither was the one they ordered after. Fox and wolf left Fox's Den, quite buzzed and satisfied with time spent in there, sometime around midnight. Nick decided to walk home which wasn't so far away while Max called the house for someone to pick him up. He had no idea this night was only starting for him.


	21. Girl friend

Chapter 21. „Girl friend"

Olivier aimed his tranquilizer at first of the targets and pressed the trigger. A fraction of second later he had already turned the gun at the next one and pressed it again. And then again, again and again. Next he reloaded and released another series of five. After the third one, he finally took a break to estimate his results. All five targets were hit thrice right at the point and even though their room didn't give him much room to train long distance shooting, he was satisfied with his results. Olivier went and gathered his training darts and packed them back in magazines. And then, he heard knocking.

"Oh, it's you, Charlie," he noticed the coyote leaning against the doorframe.

"Still training? You've spent last two hours here," Charlie seemed concerned.

"I cannot afford to commit another mistake."

"You mean Wilde?"

"Whom else could I mean?"

"You're overreacting, really. We were driving, it was shaky and… hey, aren't you relieved that he's alive? Even one bit?" Coyote wondered.

"Why would I be?"

"Because… it's not like he's your personal enemy or something. He's just a cop doing his job," Charlie reminded him.

"I should have killed him."

"Because he's a predator?"

"And a threat to our plans, yes."

"Why? Why is it a difference to you what set of teeth other mammals have?" Charlie demanded to know. Sometimes it really bothered him, even more recently since whole the affair with Wilde and Hopps.

"Because in depths of their minds predators are savages, awaiting an opportunity for their wild side to be unleashed and bite into necks of innocent prey. They are a threat to society," Olivier explained coldly and Charlie knew that he meant it.

"Do you know who you sound like? Bellwether during the trial," he pointed out.

"You watched it?"

"Hey, it was my girlfriend that was her attorney, right?" He cracked a smile, but his face turned serious almost immediately afterwards. "Trust me, every predator with a bit of common sense did and when I say you sound like her, it really means nothing good," Charlie warned her.

"Bellwether was right at some points, although was doomed to fail, given she meant to divide Zootopia only to rule it. Such idea isn't meant to last."

"Then what is your idea? That every predator is evil?" Coyote questioned him.

"That predators should be controlled," Olivier corrected him, although Charlie had a feeling he meant 'eradicated' instead. He didn't share his doubt, though.

"Then what, shock collars for everyone?" Charlie asked and his partner wondered on that in silence for a moment.

"Is not a perfect solution either," the gazelle decided.

"And what would be?" Coyote wondered, but Olivier didn't answer. "Shay?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm asking because… I've been talking with Hopps when we were in Donovan's current hideout. We mentioned you and it made me wonder… did I ever have any influence on you? In our fifteen years, did I change you one bit? Did I anyhow prove you that not all predators are bad?" He asked.

"Yes, definitely. You showed me that there are exceptions to every rule. With your innocence and naivety you proved that even among predators, there are fine mammals. And honestly, I've never had and probably never will have a friend like you."

"What about Kaylee?" Rockfield wondered.

"She's… different."

"You love her. Maybe not romantically, but like brother loves his sister for but like a sibling, but dude… you love her," Charlie named it. Olivier stared at him for half a minute in complete silence. There was no denying it.

"Wipe that grin off your face, dumbass, or I'll do it personally," he threatened him with annoyance.

"Fine, fine. Jeez, calm down," the coyote was still smiling.

"I swear, if you ever…" And then, Olivier watched his friend's paws carefully. "Why in the world are you covered in flour?"

"I'm baking cookies. Want some?" Charlie offered.

"You're…" Olivier chuckled.

"What?"

"You must be dying of boredom, aren't you?" gazelle realized.

"If you don't want any…"

"I want. Just… I need to call someone," Olivier assured.

"Quite late for phone calls, isn't it?"

"Not later than it is for baking," the gazelle replied, grabbing his phone. "If you don't mind."

"Oh, right," Charlie left the room closing the door behind and giving his partner in crime the minimum of privacy he needed.

* * *

" _Kaylee? I… I wanted to apologize,"_ Olivier said to the phone. Kaylee Crane settled herself more comfortably at Judy's bed and, even though it was long after midnight and they had been talking for last two hours, she listened carefully. _"I know I treated you poorly. I kept ordering you around and pushing to do things you weren't so certain about. I dragged you into whole this thing out of sudden. It's just…"_ he hesitated as rarely. _"I need you. I really, really need you. I wish I could be closer to you, but you know well I can't for the time being. I'm sorry if I turn out too… bossy in result. I know you might not see it yet, but in the end I don't want anyone to get hurt. Just do what I asked you for, alright?"_ He pleased. Kaylee, sitting on the other side of the phone, was quite confused.

"Didn't you try to kill Max and Nick?" She blamed him.

" _That's what Wilde told you? Typical fox. We never meant real harm to any of them,"_ he snorted bitterly and bunny had to admit; he was very convincing in his anger, which made her doubt both Max and Nick's words. _"All I want is you to be happy, Kaylee, and I know ZPD guys grew on you. I'll make sure we release Hopps and hurt no other policemen, just… just make sure things go nice and easy at your end, would you? If you have the code, you know the time and place."_

"And then what?"

" _And then, I'm leaving Zootopia. Say a word and I'll take you with me,"_ he offered. He often mentioned he wanted them to leave this town eventually, but now was the first time she knew he actually meant it...

"Shay, I… I need time to think this through," she pleased.

 _"Don't tell me you're choosing them over me in the end."_ Just the idea seemed to be driving him furious.

"Things got complicated. There happened so much in last two months…"

 _"I understand,"_ he complied, but she knew he wasn't pleased.

"Shay, I… I care about you too. Things got really rough between us since I joined ZPD, but I hope that in the end… we'll find a way to make things right, won't we?" She assured, trying to smile.

" _Hey, I know what I'm doing. I only hope you do as well,"_ Olivier told her.

"Yeah, me too," Kaylee muttered. "Thanks for calling, even if it was only to give me a bunch of orders," she joked.

" _You know I only call you this rarely because I can't do it more often. It's too dangerous given that you're in ZPD now,"_ he pointed out and she felt regret in his voice.

"I know. Thanks for calling and… goodnight, I suppose?"

" _Goodnight, Kaylee,"_ he agreed and then hung up. The bunny was staring for a few seconds at screen of her phone and then put it on Judy's desk and sat on her bed, sighing deeply. Even though it was around midnight, she was in too much of distress to sleep. Things were getting nervous. Max and Nick claimed Antiery tried to kill said both of them, Donovan's group actually kidnapped Judy and tried to blackmail Nick. Now they contacted her by Olivier, gently suggesting her to do what she wanted the most; to make sure their trade would go smoothly. Easier to say than do, though; she had been pushed away from the case by chief Bogo. Not for personal reasons but out of his pragmatic nature, but it was still leaving her helpless. It was a one frustrating impasse, where she was in the middle of events and yet, couldn't do a thing. Obviously, there was an easy and obvious way out; to stand back and watch, reasonably claiming to be helpless in this situation, but she had a feeling that if she would, things could go very, very wrong. Still, she had no idea how to act for them not to be. And then, in the middle of her wondering her phone rang again. Once again it was an unknown number.

"Shay? Something happened?" She assumed it to be the gazelle again. No one else would be calling her at 1.30 am, would they?

" _Hey, Kaylee! It's me, Max!"_ The wolf said suspiciously cheerfully.

"Max? Why are you calling so late? And what is this number?" The bunny asked, confused.

" _I'm in a phone booth and you're the only number I remember. Easy thing, five, four, five, four and so on… By the way, I didn't know they still have them in Zootopia! Phone booths… It's such a fun, you should try it sometime!"_ he explained and she already knew what was going on.

"You're drunk," Kaylee accused him.

" _Hey, drunk is such a… brutal word. I prefer ineb… inbir… inebrio…"_

"Inebriated," Kaylee corrected him patiently.

" _Yes, thank you,"_ he agreed.

"Alright, Max, what happened?"

" _I went with Nicky to Fox's Den, coz we needed to talk. We talked and drank a few beers before we decided we should call it a night, so Nicky went to his home and I was going to call house so they'd pick me up. But then, I met some mammals."_

"What mammals?" Kaylee asked suspiciously.

" _I don't know. They invited me to join them in the pub, so I did."_

"You, having been already drunk, followed a group of strangers into a pub?!" She scolded him for this sort of recklessness. You'd expect a police officer to have any sort of common sense.

" _Um… yeah? I'm a social wolf, you know?"_ He saw nothing wrong about it, at least now, given his state.

"Never mind, what happened next?" Kaylee decided not to dwell on it too much.

" _We went drinking and… I'm here. I couldn't find my phone or wallet, but I had a spare credit card in jacket's hidden pocket, so I'm calling you,"_ he explained and Kaylee sighed with both frustration and envy. Spare credit card; truly, half-time moron, half-time millionaire.

"So they robbed you," rabbit stated the fact.

" _Did they? Um… I guess?"_ He admitted reluctantly. Kaylee took a deep breath.

"Alright, where are you right now?"

" _In a phone booth."_

"Be specific. Near Fox's Den?"

" _No, no, I think we were bar crawling for a while."_

"Then where are you?"

" _I said I'm in a phone booth,"_ he repeated himself impatiently. Kaylee took a deep breath. No one said it was going to be easy.

"Look around. Do you see anything characteristic? Some buildings or park or a tram station? Anything?" She asked patiently.

" _Um… nothing like that, really,"_ he said, probably looking around at the moment and then, some idea came to Kaylee's mind.

"Never mind, I'll just check it by its phone number. There should be location on Internet," she said.

" _Oh, yeah. You're clever, Kaylee,"_ he admitted.

"One of us has to," she muttered angrily. She really expected him to be a smarter than that. Kaylee found the location in no time; it was at Berry Lane at western-south of Savanna Central, which meant Max and his new thieving buddies had quite a pub crawl, if they actually started at Fox's Den.

"Alright, Max, I've got your location. Now, I'll call a taxi and pick you up, OK?" She offered.

" _It'd be nice. Where do I wait?"_

"In the booth. Literary in the booth. Do not leave it until I come after you, alright?" Kaylee pleased.

" _Got it. You're a life-saver, Kaylee,"_ he thanked her.

"I'll hang up now and I should be at place in around twenty minutes. Just wait patiently and don't move from the booth. That's an order," she told him.

" _Yes, ma'am!"_ He shouted hack cheerfully and she could bet he saluted too.

"Bye, then," she hung up and called a taxi corporation immediately. She ordered one to Judy's flat and it luckily came there in barely a few minutes. She set the destination for Max's phone booth, praying in mind he'd still be there at the time she arrives.

* * *

Having come at the place, Kaylee learnt that as much as gullible Max was after four beers or so, after twice as much he was still stubborn; she found him in the phone booth holding the door and arguing with some cheetah that was apparently trying to force his way in. The rabbit came over and interrupted their quarrel, even if she had to shout for them to notice her.

"Hey, stop fighting. Max, let him use the booth. We're going," she pleased, once she had their attention.

"See? That's the girl I was talking about!" Max said, as leaving the booth and standing by Kaylee. He tried to lean against her shoulder, but stumbled and collapsed. Kaylee sighed awkwardly, as he lifted himself back carefully.

"So you're his girlfriend?" Cheetah wondered, staring at her judgingly.

"And if I am, so what?!" Kaylee snorted angrily.

"Then dump this moron, rabbit," he snorted angrily and walked inside the booth. Max tried to say something, but she pulled his paw.

"Come on, Max. There's a taxi waiting for us," she pleased and he followed her, as she was still pulling his paw. The wolf was swaying, barely keeping on his legs, but he somehow made it to the taxi. She opened the door for him and he sat inside. Kaylee say by him hurriedly.

"Where are we going now, Miss?" The taxi driver asked, watching the new passenger carefully.

"Tundratown. Your address, Max?" She asked.

"Snowy Hills 1456," he mumbled, while trying to fasten his seatbelt. Kaylee jumped over to him and helped him with that. As soon as she sat down, they moved.

"Thanks, Kaylee. You're the best," Max thanked her.

"You're welcome," she assured tersely, still unsure how mad she was at him. They left Savanna Central and passed through the Downtown in silence taxi driver didn't dare to interrupt.

"So, are you my girlfriend?" Max asked out of blue. He was so very drunk.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you my girlfriend, Kaylee? Because I'm kind of lost," he repeated himself patiently. She watched him carefully, but wolf was staring out the window absent-mindedly.

"Where's that coming from?" Kaylee was staring at him in confusion.

"You didn't say no to that cheetah," he explained. "So it means you said yes."

"No, I only didn't say no because he was a jerk. Why would you care anyway?" She shrugged and tried to drop the subject. The drunk, stubborn Max wasn't going to, though.

"Because it's good to know if you have one, right?" He pointed out and Kaylee laughed aloud at simplicity at the statement.

"Yes, right. It's good to know," she agreed. "I'm not your girlfriend, though. At least I know nothing about it," the bunny explained to him, still amused. Max nodded with acknowledgement and bunny considered this topic to be over. And then, he said it.

"Shame," Max muttered. Kaylee's heart froze for a second as she turned at him very, very slowly. Did he really mean it? Or maybe was it the alcohol that was speaking through him? She couldn't really tell, as she saw him in such a state for the first time.

"Why?" She asked, even if voice in back of her mind was screaming at her to just drop it. Well, too late.

"Why? Because…" Max turned at her and looked deeply in her eyes. For a short moment, he seemed absolutely sober. "You're wonderful bunny. The best I've ever met. You picked me up even if it's…" Max looked down at his paw for quite a moment only to realize his watch was gone too. Yup, he was drunk like a lord. "It's late. And you're not scared of me despite Dungeon," he gave her a toothy smile, one of these that make you imagine these sharp teeth closing on your throat.

"As if. I'm just doing what everyone would," she muttered and turned her sight away shyly.

"No, you're not," he disagreed, still watching her. Kaylee didn't look back at him, too ashamed with all the crazy thoughts that were crossing through her mind. Instead she looked out her window and unzipped her jacket a bit. For some reason she was feeling uncomfortably hot.

"Are we getting there yet?" She asked quietly.

"Just a few minutes more, Miss," the taxi driver assured. Indeed, they were entering the Tundratown now and snow blew at closed windows. The car had to slow down with all the snow on the road, but it still took them to the place, on the very brink of Tundratown, surprisingly fast. Car stopped before the gate to the mansion.

"Please wait once again, I need to get back to my flat later," Kaylee pleased the driver and, having zipped her jacket up to the neck, hopped out of the car. It was freezing outside. "Come on, Max!" She opened his door.

"Yeah, yeah…" he struggled with his seatbelt for a longer moment and left the car. They went to the gate and wolf entered the code or at least tried to, as his first three tries were failures.

"Are you sure you remember it?" Kaylee doubted.

"Of course, I do," he mumbled and this time entered it correctly. He pulled the gate triumphantly. "Ta-dam!" Wolf exclaimed. Kaylee just rolled her eyes and walked inside, pulling his paw.

"Whatever, come on. I'll walk you to the door," she offered and he complied without a second thought. They walked the pathway Kaylee only recognized thanks to lanterns on their sides.

"You've never been to my house, have you?" Max wondered.

"No, you've never invited me," Kaylee reminded him. "Sorry, I didn't mean it to sound like that."

"Maybe you want to drop in now? I could show you around." he suggested and Kaylee chuckled.

"Max, it's 3 am and the only thing I wish for at the moment is a warm bed. So, as compelling as the idea sounds, how about some other time?" She tried to explain it to him politely, but he didn't seem very convinced.

"Hey, I have a warm bed too," he noticed, quite confused. Kaylee chuckled nervously. She knew he was outright drunk and not suggesting any of things she was thinking of right now, but Kaylee still blushed like a rose and could only thank in mind that the wolf couldn't see it given his state. Or read her thoughts; boy, would he have a lot of fun with that.

"Maybe some other time. When you're sober and it's not middle of night, alright? I really am tired," she managed to say.

"Shame," he muttered finally giving up, as they stepped right in front of Reynold's mansion.

"So, this is it. I'll drop in some other time so you could show me around, alright?" Kaylee patted him on the thigh.

"Kaylee?" Max stepped in front of her and kneeled in the snow, so that they could look each other in the eyes. "I wanted to thank you for… for picking me up. No, for everything," he corrected himself, putting paws on her shoulders. "You're just…" He was gesticulating with one paw, searching for a word. "Whenever shit hits the fan, you're there to clean things up, whether it's Dungeon or a little party, whatever. And hey, I know I'm a jerk wolf with bunch of issues, but I just wanted you to know that… that…" His eyes got all watery and Kaylee could swear he was going to cry. And then, he did something even more unexpected. Max kissed her. He pressed his lips against hers for infinitely long five seconds.

"Be my girlfriend, Kaylee," he pleased, when he finally released her. Kaylee was staring at him with her eyes wide open, completely dumbfounded and probably even the drunk wolf realized she was too confused to give an answer. He scratched his neck awkwardly.

"OK, that was rash. Think this through and… answer when you make up your mind, right?" Max pleased and patted her on shoulders. "You're a wonderful bunny, Kaylee," he stole a one quick kiss more, sprung up and grinned. "Goodnight!" He climbed up the stairs tottering, struggled with doorknob a bit and disappeared behind closing door to the mansion.

"Goodnight, Max," Kaylee whispered, confused. She stood in there for at least a minute until she realized there was still a taxi waiting for her that she should probably return to. She walked back there, let it drive her home, paid for it not even registering the tremendous sum the driver demanded for this night's journeys and went to Judy's flat where she still lived.

Quickly realizing that, despite clock dangerously nearing 4 am, she probably wouldn't be able to sleep, she decided it was proper time to take shower. She grabbed towel and quite a big wash bag. The showers were, not very surprisingly, empty at the time. Kaylee undressed and stood before the mirror, staring at herself for quite a moment. Only then, when she could watch all her scars left after Dungeon, she regained ability to think of what had happened in front of Max's mansion.

"How can one mammal change you so much within barely two months?" She whispered, trying to comprehend all of his influence. It was because of Max that somewhere back in her mind, she was instinctively scared of predators now. It was him that left her scars for life, scars that, if she ever considered her beautiful, would prove her no more. But then, it was also because of him, even if not only, that she was slowly regaining long lost confidence. It was him that was regularly driving her crazy in all aspects of this word. And then, there was the kiss and a warm feeling on her lips that she still felt. She wished he were sober when it happened, so that she could be sure that was he was doing it willingly and sanely. But now she wasn't even sure if Max really meant what he did or simply was so drunk he didn't care and chose to play with her. She'd learn soon, tough; by the next evening Max would call. Or not and it would speak for itself just as much. Kaylee shook her head getting rid of the thought. He was going to call. He had to.

* * *

Kaylee's phone rang over twelve hours later, just before 5 pm. It wasn't a working Saturday for her, so she was in Judy's flat, cleaning it up. As she heard her phone, she dropped the mop immediately though and rushed for it. It was some new number which could imply only one person. She picked the phone up immediately.

"Hi, Max!" She greeted him cheerfully.

" _Um… Hi,"_ he replied after a moment of silence with voice of shame and hesitance. Somewhere back in Crane's head, big red alert light was on.

"How are you feeling? You've had quite a drinking tonight," Kaylee noticed half-jokingly.

" _Oh, um… fine. Fine. Although head still aches a bit and I had to get the new phone and some documents. I had contacts stored online, luckily, so I didn't lose any,"_ he explained, clearly avoiding the subject.

"That's good," Kaylee didn't sound convinced.

" _Yeah, yeah, that's… good,"_ Max agreed with just as much awkward hesitation as her. " _So, um… I wanted to… I want to… I apologize for…"_ he hesitated and Kaylee's heart trembled. She wanted to yell at him to just spit it out, not mumble so incoherently.

" _I wanted to apologize for however poorly I treated you yesterday. I know I'm generally an even bigger jerk if I drink too much and you had to pick me up in the middle of night and put up with me in this state. I also wanted to thank you for that you bothered to help me, given the hour and nature of my troubles,"_ Max apologized, leaving Kaylee confused.

"How much do you remember?" She asked carefully.

" _I remember I called you and your coming. We drove a taxi and then it's all pretty much a blur. So, whatever happened, just… it never happened, OK? I never meant it and I am deeply sorry if I said anything confusing. I was… I was drunk,"_ he explained himself. Kaylee groaned in agony, dropped the phone on the desk and took a deep, slow breath, trying to fight the tears. She felt as if someone had just raised her heart and mind up to the sky only to slam it against the floor, crushing into million pieces. Never happened? How is she supposed to think that last night's events never happened when wolf that she loved kissed her? When in his drunken mind he wanted her to be his girlfriend and she, were she not so shocked, would probably say yes? How is that supposed to have never happened?

" _Everything alright?"_ Max asked with concern.

"Sorry, my phone slipped," she apologized, masking all her emotions. Yes, perfect. Put the mask on and don't let it slip. Just like that. "It's alright, Max. You weren't much of a trouble. You tried to invite me to show me your house," she assured and faked a giggle.

" _Oh, that's… Good, I suppose? I definitely expected worse,"_ he seemed relieved. He had no idea at all. _"Oh, I would have forgotten! You paid for that taxi and it must have cost millions. I'll…"_

"No way. I can afford a taxi, given you took care of the installments," she assured.

" _Oh, OK. So, I… I was thinking that for compensation I'd… do you have any plans for tomorrow evening?"_ Max asked and she quite seriously considered lying to him.

"Except for Fur Cry 3? Nope, none," she decided to be honest. "Why?"

" _Then what would you say for a dinner at Hamada, tomorrow at seven? It's the least I can do to thank you for your efforts,"_ he offered and Kaylee hesitated. As much as she'd love to visit a luxurious restaurant with Max, she felt a bit… insecure about it.

"Aren't you helping with the investigation?" She tried an excuse.

" _At nine pm? On Sunday? Hardly imaginable,"_ Max pointed out.

"Oh. Hmm, alright then," she agreed, even if hesitantly.

" _Wonderful! I'll pick you up at quarter to seven from Judy's flat, alright?"_

"Sure. Bye, Max."

" _Bye, Kay…"_ She hung up on him and resisted the urge to slam her phone against the wall. She dropped it instead and hid her face in paws, breathing slowly. And then, Kaylee burst into tears.


	22. The rabbit of Happytown

Chapter 22. "The rabbit of Happytown"

Barely the sun was up, Judy Hopps was already awake. Whether she was a captive or not, she had a daily routine to uphold. She woke up around 6 am. Jogging could have been somehow possible even if awfully boring in her previous cell, but since she had been locked up in a small, damp, cold and stinking basement, it was no more. Instead, she settled for 45 minutes of exercises and grabbed yesterday newspaper to read all the articles she might have missed thus far. Sometime around 7 am would come Jack Bayes, the mammal personally responsible for her well-being.

"Good morning, Judy. Shower time," he greeted her charmingly, holding in his paw a towel, wash bag and a new set of clothes. As much as she hated being here, she had to admit that, despite for making point in significantly lowering her standard of life after how she tried to outsmart them, Jack Bayes treated her rather well.

"Shower, right," she closed the newspaper and left it on her bed. Judy hopped of it and left the cell; Jack Bayes was walking right behind her with his modified tranquilizer in paw.

"Well, it's the best we could offer you here. You should be thankful you can use it every day," Jack pointed out.

"I am. It's just funny that you still call it a shower," Judy explained, as they walked the corridor.

"Your disappointment was quite amusing at first," he answered, smiling.

"Yeah, right," she muttered, as looking around. The hideout was really quiet at the time. Even though as far as she knew, the entire group except for Donovan, Antiery and Rockfield lived in here, most of them were likely still asleep at the time. This meant they were leaving her nearly alone with Jack Bayes every morning and it either meant extreme recklessness of Donovan's, which she hardly doubted, or trust he had toward Bayes. She obviously couldn't know that in case of troubles he only needed to press a button of remote in his pocket to wake whole the base up, but she knew she couldn't underestimate him. This rabbit was a true professional. Despite whole his theatrical acting and apparent recklessness, he was very restrained and extremely careful about her, giving her no chance for anything funny. Every evening, when she was being taken by two wolves for evening toilet time, he searched her room carefully. She had been testing him for last few days, leaving strands of fur in various possible hiding places for small objects such as lock pick in such a way that he'd have to move them when checking them. He never missed a single one of them.

"Here we are. You know how it works, Judy," he pointed out. Judy nodded and walked inside the room. It wasn't much bigger than her cell and all that could be found inside was an old wash tub just enough for a rabbit, a garden hose with warm water connected to a wall tap and three-fold like those in Victorian Era movies that would provide her minimum of privacy, given the door was supposed to stay open and Bayes was waiting at the corridor. Judy hid behind the curtain, took her clothes off and threw them to the door. Jack gathered them and put her new set of clothes by the end of the screen, so she could reach them and he wouldn't disrupt her privacy. As she opened the hose and started washing, he walked back to the corridor and waited for her there.

"So, why are you doing it, Bayes?" Judy asked curiously, as she continued to wash. It was her only opportunity to talk with someone for longer than a few seconds and she liked Jack.

"For money, like everyone," he replied tersely.

"Not everyone is here for money and I have a feeling a mammal so interesting like you isn't either," Judy pointed out.

"True. Sometimes I think Olivier took this job up only to butcher some predators," he agreed. "So, why did you join police, Judy?"

"I asked first," Judy noticed.

"So you can answer first just as well," he riposted. Judy huffed, but complied.

"It was a childhood dream. I wanted to make the world a better place. That was the original reason," she explained.

"And you believed that a rabbit could be a real cop?" Jack doubted.

"Many tried to prove me wrong and yet, here I am. If you fight for it hard enough, you'll fill your dreams sooner or later," Hopps argued firmly, but he didn't reply, only muttered something under his breath. Did she anger him?

"So, what is your story?" Judy wondered after a while.

"My parents wanted me to be a lawyer or doctor, but I… I always liked to play cops and robbers," Jack just shrugged.

"You always wanted to be a gun for hire?" Judy asked with disbelief.

"I like my life the way it is, well paid and packed with action," he explained.

"With perspective for a small cell in Tundratown Penitentiary for next forty years? You could have joined the cops, you know? Maybe we're not paid as good as you are, but there's no prison sentence hanging above us. Usually," Judy pointed out. Jack hesitated for a moment.

"Whatever, you'll learn from the files when we free you," he muttered. "Wilde told you how life in Happytown looks, didn't he?" He asked.

"You're from Happytown? I thought it's mostly predator district," Judy asked, confused.

"Mostly is the key word here. My family is one of few herbivores in there. Probably the only small herbivores, in fact. Anyway, you probably know it's not an easy place for rabbits to live," he pointed out and Judy had to admit that _'not easy'_ was a massive understatement. "My parents managed to somehow having found themselves a group of friends that would stand for them in need. I was their first kit, but I have six siblings more. I was the family's smart guy, but I wasn't your usual nerd. I remembered everything teachers said and yet they bored me awfully. This all started when I was… ten, I think?" He said, watching the wall dreamily. Even if he couldn't see her behind the curtain, knowing that she was listening made him open up almost immediately. "A group of kids from our backyard got their paws on some powerful firecrackers and wanted to test them. Instead of doing it there as parents would obviously hear, we found some old shack and tried them there. We set it on fire accidentally though and had to run like hell before anyone would catch us. Police was at place in no time and I barely slipped away. This rush of adrenaline was just the thing I wanted. I started committing small crimes for the thrill of it; some thefts, B&E, a minor arson. I stole several police tranquilizers and learnt how to shoot them in secret. I was sometimes suspected of those crimes and police visited my house regularly, but I was smarter than them and they couldn't prove me a thing, especially when my family stood for me, confirming my version of events. Anyway, like I said, I was the smart guy. I skipped three years throughout my education and finished Savanna Central High School No. 4 at the age of fifteen. With my results I could apply for any course I wanted, but I had no idea which to choose. Everything seemed so dull and boring. And then, as I was checking out Zootopia University, it struck me. Criminology! I was smarter than half the police guys and I knew how to take care of myself. I'd be a wonderful policeman, I thought. My motivation might not be the best, but I was going to do some good. My parents obviously wanted me to be a lawyer or something like that, as it'd help our financial situation, but as much as I loved them, money isn't everything. I went for Criminology and finished it four years later as the valedictorian of my year. Next obvious step was Zootopia Police Academy. I don't know how it was in your case, but it wasn't a bed of roses to me. There was some cheetah, a son of chief of Precinct 6, if I remember right. He kept bullying me together with his buddies. First because I was a fuzzy wuzzy bunny and two weeks later because I was already beating them all in every single competition, from ice wall to tranquilizer shooting. I even could hold my ground in the boxing fights, although I usually ended up with a time-out draw in there. Their bullying wasn't anything I couldn't put up with until there came midterm exams which made one thing obvious; I was going to be a valedictorian. They couldn't allow it, so cheetah decided to deal with me. One evening he attacked me openly at the corridor while his buddies closed off al escape routes. He meant to get rid of me, killing or crippling me and I had to go all in. You can only guess how it ended."

"You hurt him," Judy figured out. She knew that against a much bigger predator, a rabbit like him couldn't afford to hold back.

"I broke his arm and gave him concussion," he confirmed. "That was when shit hit the fan. I was kicked out of the Academy on the next day and eventually given a suspended sentence for that fight. I appealed twice with no result. My police career was over; I was a convict now and there was no way around it. That was when I met Donovan five years ago. He gave me an offer I couldn't refuse," Jack explained. "So don't you try to tell me that every dream can be achieved if you work hard enough. You're just lucky the same didn't happen to you," he said bitterly.

"I'm… I'm sorry," Judy managed to say.

"Yeah, yeah, right. Just don't tell me I could have become a cop, alright? I know my approach was no perfect, but there are worse mammals among you than me," Jack replied and checked the time. "Hurry up, you have ten minutes left," he suggested.

"I'm almost done," Judy assured. Indeed, ten minutes later she was already dressed and walking out. Jack searched her for anything that she was trying to smuggle in her clothes, but as always, not finding anything. When Judy tried to head back to her cell, though, he stopped her with his tranquilizer.

"Today, we're going for a ride to Donovan. He wanted to talk with you again," he explained.

"What for?"

"Take a guess."

"Oh, right."

* * *

They blindfolded her and took to some abandoned house in Tundratown as she guessed, given the cold outside. Once again, she found Donovan sitting behind his desk and studying a financial newspaper, while sipping his coffee. Hers was already waiting at the table, as she realized. Judy watched the raccoon carefully. What did she know about him? He wasn't from Zootopia, that one was for sure. He was at least fifty years long and, according to Jack's words now and Jason Ori's earlier, spent at least last ten in here, stealing art and selling it with high income. From what she knew, though, most of his team were rather new. Jack had been there for five years, but Antiery and Rockfield were in Skooba's gang a year earlier and she doubted if they worked for the two of them simultaneously. Similar thing applied to Tilda Morrows and her brother Joshua, the two pigs they caught on cameras, but they had been minor thieves just two years earlier. Judy couldn't say much about the wolves though, not even how many of the were there. Back to Donovan, though, she hardly knew anything more about him. He fancied elegant suits and if she were to take a guess, was economist by profession. Or at least used to be. He had no accent that she could identify. What she could say about him, though, was that he was intelligent, calculated and knew exactly what he was doing. He was a mammal of his word as well, as he had proved already. Judy knew she couldn't afford to underestimate him this time.

She took her place on the other side of the desk, watching the raccoon carefully. As soon as she did, Jack turned around and was about to leave, but his boss called him.

"Stay with us, Jack," he ordered. The rabbit nodded and stood by the wall patiently. The raccoon turned at their prisoner.

"Good morning, Miss Hopps. How does your new cell feel?" Donovan asked with concern that seemed surprisingly honest.

"Worse than the previous one," she answered coldly causing him to smile.

"Good, that means I made my point. While Rockfield and Antiery failed to kill Wilde, I believe you acknowledge now it won't be a problem for me to order them to do it again, in case you tried anything… funny?"

"I am aware of it," she answered coldly.

"Good. Good," Donovan nodded with satisfaction. "As you must have figured out by now, I brought you here for the same reason I did before. I am about to call Mr. Wilde in order to negotiate terms of exchange. I'll give you Mr. Wilde to the phone so you can assure him you're alright. Understood?"

"Yes," she bobbed her head once.

"Perfect, I'll be dialing him now," Donovan said and put his phone on the desk he set it for the loudspeaker and dialed Nick's number. Fox picked it up after a while. There could be heard engine noises in the background.

"Good morning, Mr. Wilde. Am I not interrupting?"

" _Ah, Donovan. Give me a moment, I'll find a parking and pull over. I'd hate to cause an… accident,"_ he smirked to the phone and stopped at the nearby parking. _"Alright, I can talk now. I'm all alone in my police car, if you want to know,"_ he assured.

"First of all, Mr. Wilde, congratulations on still being alive. If I may ask, how did you make it out of that death trap?" Donovan asked curiously.

" _I'm a fox, we're funny that way,"_ he answered tersely. _"Give me Judy first. Then we can start talking,"_ he demanded.

"Obviously," Donovan slid the phone to Judy and she grabbed it quickly.

"Nick!" She called him, overjoyed.

" _Hello, Carrots. So, how are you doing?"_

"I'm fine! Nick, I am so sorry! I should have known better than to try and…" she started to apologize.

" _Hey, try everything, right? It was worth a shot and all I lost were my aviators. Where will I buy ones like these now?"_ He complained half-jokingly.

"You'll not. I'm buying you them back as soon as I'm out of here," she assured. "And don't forget about the car! They sank it too!" She reminded him.

" _There's no chance you'd happen to buy it back too?"_ Nick grinned charmingly.

"Greedy fox," she shook her head with disbelief.

" _Oh, darn. Well then, I'll be waiting for aviators impatiently. So, how are you doing, Carrots?"_

"Fine, I suppose. It's worse here than before, but I'm fine," she assured. "How are you? I heard Barnes' car scored a roll-over during that escape," she noticed.

" _Mhm, Barnes broke his arm in result, so I and Reynolds are temporary partners. You probably read the newspapers all day long so you know our fathers' shared story and we have it figured out. I didn't tell you about it before because I only learnt it was Reynolds just after Antiery's attack on me,"_ he explained.

"Oh. That's… good," Judy admitted. She indeed was worrying about Max and Nick's relationship once she read that article, but hearing him claiming everything was alright was reassuring. Raccoon coughed meaningfully.

"Donovan wants the phone back. See you soon, Nick!" Judy said.

 _"See you, Carrots!"_ He said goodbye and Judy returned the phone to Jacobs.

"Well then, Mr. Wilde, this is how we're going to do it. You get the code and bring it to us. I'll give you time and place at proper moment. You come alone. You give us the code, we verify it and hand you Miss Hopps afterwards."

" _First of all, I want to know time of trade now. Second, I'm not coming alone, but will bring two mammals with me. Third, I want you to be there personally for the trade,"_ Nick demanded.

"I can't guarantee any of these things," Donovan refused.

" _Then I can't be making any deal with you,"_ fox decided.

"Mr. Wilde, don' you care about your partner's safety?" The raccoon asked disbelievingly.

" _These are my conditions. If you can't fill them, I'm hanging up. Blackmail someone else,"_ the fox stated firmly.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wilde, but…" Donovan interrupted in half of sentence realizing that Wilde indeed hung up. He stared at Judy confused and she just shrugged.

"He told you he'd hung up. He's a mammal of his word too, you know?" She said. Judy was perfectly aware why Nick did it; he needed these three conditions to ensure they wouldn't just knock him out or kill, take the code and continue fleeing with it and Judy. This still wouldn't be guaranteed, but it'd be better than nothing.

"I'll call him again," Donovan decided. As calm and composed he seemed, she could feel he was frustrated. Donovan Jacobs hated when he couldn't control the situation fully. He called Nick's number and fox picked up after the second try. "Hello, again, Mr. Wilde."

" _Donovan Jacobs! Will you accept my terms?"_

"Unfortunately, I can't afford to…" and then, Nick hung up again. Judy giggled.

"He can be doing it whole day, you know?" She warned him with amusement. Donovan sighed deeply and snapped his fingers. Two wolves grabbed Judy suddenly and pressed both of her paws against the table. One of them drew a long, sharp knife and touched fur of her wrist with its blade. Jack twitched, but didn't say a word. And then, Donovan called again.

"Choose a paw, Mr. Wilde," he suggested.

" _Excuse me?" Fox asked, confused._

"Left or right, Mr. Wilde? Because the next time you hang up or avoid answering my offer any other way, I'll order my subordinate to chop off one of Miss Hopps' paws and I'd want you to choose which one," he explained, turning the phone camera toward Judy, so that fox would know it wasn't a joke. Nick stared at his partner in silence for a longer moment and Donovan turned phone back at him.

" _Hey, aren't you pushing it a bit too…"_

"Will you accept my terms?" Donovan pressed and Nick snorted angrily.

" _Hold on. So I'm supposed to appear alone at the place and time I learn last moment, with no guarantee your subordinates won't simply tranquilize me and take together with the code, giving you two leverages you'd dispose of when we're not useful anymore? I am not an idiot, Donovan. All I want is to take two trusted policemen with me and for you come to the place. They won't be a threat to your group anyway, only help to me and Judy, so give us at least this much. You need the code, I want Judy back. Let's make this trade,"_ Nick asked, but Donovan's face didn't even twitch. Wilde couldn't even tell whether he at least put fox's idea under consideration.

"So you chose right paw, Mr. Wilde?" Donovan decided, as his phone spun in his paw, aiming back at Judy. Donovan gave one of the wolves sign and he raised the knife. Judy struggled, but without much of a result.

" _No, wait! I said..."_ Nick protested, but it was too late.

"You avoided the answer," the raccoon stated and wolf swung his knife. Judy clenched her fist involuntarily and closed her eyes, not willing to watch the silver blade slowly but inevitably nearing her wrist. Instead agonizing pain of blade slashing through her skin and joint, she only heard a metallic clank and felt a hit of something dull, though. Judy opened her eyes slowly to see that wolf's blade stopped at a tranquilizer gun that belonged to Jack. The rabbit who a second earlier was leaning against the wall, was now standing at her chair, blocking the knife from hurting her more than giving a bruise. Everyone stared at Jack Bayes in astonished silence, interrupted only by Nick's sigh of relief.

"Let the fox have his conditions. All three of them," Jack demanded. "He speaks reasonably," he argued, somehow withstanding his boss's ice-cold stare. Donovan rolled his eyes and gestured the wolves. They dropped Judy and Jack jumped off the chair and stood back at the wall, examining his damaged tranquilizer, as if nothing happened. He avoided Judy's sight a bit too carefully.

"Let it be, then. We'll make a trade in night between next Wednesday and Thursday. I will give you the precise time and location on Wednesday morning. You're allowed to come with one mammal more and I will be at the place. If you try anything funny, remember that it works just as Morrows said; we know your next step even before you do. And if I realize we can't make a trade with you, I might decide that Miss Hopps has outlived her usefulness," Donovan warned him. "Are we clear?"

" _Yes, we are,"_ Nick confirmed coldly.

"Good. Farewell, then," Donovan hung up on him. "You two and Jack, take Miss Hopps back to her cell. The rest, we clean the place and leave before they use this number to track us down," Jacobs ordered and everyone moved from their places.

"Jack?" Donovan called the rabbit when he was about to leave the room. "We'll discuss your behavior later."

"Of course, sir," Bayes assured and left, leading Hopps before himself.

* * *

Bayes guided Hopps back to her cell in silence, as she was still massaging involuntarily her bruised wrist. Even if Jack blocked the blow, it still hurt. She didn't want to imagine what would happen if he didn't, though.

"Why did you intervene?" Judy asked out of blue, when they stood before the cell door.

"Because Wilde made a right point and he shouldn't be punished for that. Donovan should know better and give him at least illusion of security during the trade. It will make situation easier for everyone," Bayes explained. "It's nothing personal," he added after a while.

"Thank you," Judy smiled weakly, having a strong feeling his last words were a lie.

"You're welcome," he just shrugged it off as he ordered a guard to open Judy's cell door.

"I know it doesn't mean a lot now, but you'd make a fine cop, you know?" She told him and Bayes laughed aloud.

"No, it really means a lot to me. Thanks," he assured and pushed her gently inside. He then stepped back and the steel door closed behind Judy's back. She laid down on her uncomfortable bed and massaged wrist some more. So it looked like they would be making a trade with Donovan, a mammal who for those thirty millions wouldn't probably stop before anything. A dangerous, reckless trade that, if something goes wrong, could cost them a valuable painting, ZPD's pride and, in worst case, lives of its officers.

* * *

Five minutes after the end of his and Donovan Jacob's phone conversation, Nick was still sitting in his police car on the parking where he had stopped originally, trying to calm his heart a bit. As much as he tried to not show it to the raccoon during the conversation, he was a bunch of nerves at the moment. What happened there should have never happened. He should have never given Donovan reason to hurt Judy, but he never saw it coming either. He only asked for the minimal guaranty of their safety and if Bayes didn't agree with him, if he didn't react quickly enough... Nick felt creeps. Where was he? Right, on the way to Happytown. He had texted ZPD to try and track Donovan's number after he hung up for the first time, now he only could wait for any news. In meanwhile, he was driving through his old neighborhood, on his way to the northern brink of this mostly-predator district. He pulled over at a parking and left the car. Some of the passersby watched his car suspiciously until they saw it was a fox that was a driver; everyone knew he was one of them.

Nick found family home of Bayes without much of a problem; there were five adolescent rabbits hanging out in the backyard and as everyone knew, it wasn't an often view in Happytown. They all greeted Wilde by name, as he was quite known in his childhood neighborhood.

"Are your parents home?" Nick asked, as knocking on the door.

"Mom should be in the kitchen," one of them assured and Nick walked inside.

"Mrs. Bayes?" He asked, looking around the house. It was supposed to be at least wolf-sized and corridors were high, but he caught a sneak peek of one of bedrooms and saw it was made into a two-level room with all the heavy furniture lying on the lower level and everything light enough placed at the second level made of wooden desks and properly supported. It all looked a bit like a tree house, but it seemed to work. Life in big-size mammals had its advantages, if you know how to use them.

"I'm coming!" A voice came from distance and an old grey rabbit's head popped out from what Nick guessed to be the kitchen. "Ah, Officer Wilde," all her initial joy evaporated the second she saw him.

"Am I interrupting?"

"No, not really, just… Please sit in the dining room. I'll join you in a second," she suggested and Nick complied. He took a place by the dining table and the rabbit joined him soon afterwards. She seemed tired.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Bayes. I apologize for the trouble. Can we expect Mr. Bayes to join us?" He wondered.

"He's at work now. It's about Jack, isn't it?" Mrs. Bayes guessed. She seemed rather concerned.

"I'm afraid so," he nodded. "Can you tell me when you saw him for the last time?"

"Jack's a good, smart boy, Officer. You met him before and you know he's a good boy," she insisted.

"I know, Mrs. Bayes. Could you answer my question?" He pressed gently.

"The last time I saw him was one month ago. Jack said that he might not be returning house for a longer period and he hasn't appeared since."

"Has he contacted you or anyone from the family since?" Nick asked.

"No," Mrs. Bayes refused and Nick could bet that she was lying.

"Did he say anything particular before leaving?" He wondered and could see that Mrs. Bayes was carefully considering her answer, which often implied another lie.

"That he could be gone for a month or two. He had some business to do."

"Did he explain nature of this business?" Wilde hoped.

"No, Jack doesn't speak about the job and I don't ask questions. It's better that way, he says," the old rabbit said and this time Nick was willing to believe her. Jack had no need to share details of his work with family and was smart enough not to.

"Is he in troubles?" Mrs. Bayes asked with utmost concern.

"Jack was involved in kidnapping of a police officer and I need to contact him before any harm happens to her. Those are dangerous criminals that took her in captivity," Nick explained.

"Oh, my… I am sorry, but really I cannot help you." she apologized.

"Jack sends you a lot of money, doesn't he?" The fox asked and saw change on her face. Bingo.

"How can you tell?"

"You have some impressive saving accounts in banks all over Zootopia. All of them opened in last five years with total of…" Nick checked his notebook, where he had it written down, even if he knew it was probably only fraction of money Bayes had gathered. "Eight hundred thirty-four thousand dollars. Since you haven't won any lottery recently, the money is spread over nearly twenty banks not to draw attention and the sum itself is quite tremendous, I believe I can assume it's from Jack."

"Jack says it's from a legal source, so there's nothing wrong about it, is there?" Mrs. Bayes asked defiantly. "We're saving it for my children, so they could go to university or start their own businesses," she added. For a second, Nick considered threatening that he'd start dwelling on the real sources of this money, but he was quite sure that he wouldn't be getting anything this way; Mrs. Bayes surely wasn't keeper of her son's secrets.

"As far as we checked, this money is fine, Mrs. Bayes. Don't worry, I'm not here to question its legality or source," Nick assured. He was quite aware it came from previous Donovan's heists and had been laundered properly, but proving that now would be nearly impossible. Besides, given the purpose of those saving accounts which he was willing to believe and relatively low sum compared to total estimated value of heists connected with Donovan's group, he could turn a blind eye on it. Insignificant social noxiousness, as they say.

"Let's leave alone whole the process of laundering money; Jack delivers it to the house personally, doesn't he?" Nick wondered. The question confused Mrs. Bayes, but she answered.

"Yes, but he hasn't done it for last month. We haven't seen him since he brought the money last time," she argued and Nick knew it could be true, at least given state of the saving accounts of the family. "I am sorry, Officer Wilde, but I really cannot help you," she apologized. Nick sighed with disappointment. He wasn't expecting much more. Jack was smarter than to let them get to him through his family, especially when Wilde knew them.

"I won't be bothering you anymore, then," he assured. "Thank you for cooperation, Mrs. Bayes," Nick smiled charmingly and stood from his chair.

"I'm sorry I wasn't much of help," she apologized, lifting herself from her chair as well. "Officer, if I may ask… Is my son in much of a trouble?"

"It depends on state of the kidnapped officer," Nick explained tersely. "Goodbye, Mrs. Bayes."

"Goodbye, Officer," she replied quietly and Nick headed to the exit. Jack's siblings were still sitting outside and he had a little chat with them, but didn't learn anything particular from them either. He walked back to the car and heard someone calling him on the radio.

"Wilde here," he picked it up.

" _Fangmeyer reporting. We tried to track this phone number you gave us, but they used a ghost number again; some IT shtick that TOs tried to explain to me, but I still didn't quite get it. Long story short, it will take quite a moment to track them down and even then, we can assume they wouldn't be calling from their original hideout, just like the first time. So, we'll track and check it, but…"_

"Expect nothing. I get it," Nick muttered with disappointment. "Nothing new at Bayes' either. His family seems to know nothing about his whereabouts," he reported.

" _That sucks, but isn't much of a surprise, is it?"_ Fangmeyer noticed. _"Anyway, we have your conversation recorded and watched it. Know that it was none of your fault, Wilde. Your arguments were very reasonable and if I were Donovan, I'd surely agree with you,"_ the tigress assured.

"No, it was my fault. I misjudged Donovan and were it not for Bayes, Judy would have paid for it," Nick disagreed bitterly. There was no point in sugar-coating his own mistake; he was supposed to be the guy that reads everyone like opened books, wasn't he?

" _Just don't torment yourself with it. Hopps is alright. Anyway, we should come back to the station and listen to the recording it again together. Maybe there's something we missed."_

"Hopefully," Nick agreed. "Thanks for calling and see you at the station. Wilde out," he hung up and started the engine. Just like he said, he had a feeling Donovan told him in that conversation more than he intended to. He only had to find out what it was that he was missing.

* * *

Jack Bayes was sitting in his room, repairing his damaged tranquilizer; it had taken quite a blow back during that phone call. Jack had already disconnected the bent casing and was now dismantling the mechanism and studying it piece by piece, deciding which of them were in good enough state and searching for replacements in his toolbox. As he was nearing the end, he heard knocking on the door.

"Come in," he invited the guest, still focused on the job. The door opened and, given the steps, he guessed it was Tilda Morrows that walked in.

"Quite a lot of gun parts you have in there," the pig noticed, as looking around.

"I used to steal tranquilizers from cops for fun. So, what happened? I'm all ears."

"Well, obviously," she noticed and Jack rolled his eyes to this cheap rabbit joke. "I have some bad news for you." She didn't seem too sad about it, probably still keeping in mind that Bayes left her brother behind.

"Shoot," he muttered, getting back to reassembling the tranquilizer.

"Wilde paid a visit to your family and asked them out about you. And from his today's actions I'd say you've become his priority number one," she explained. Jack dropped the tools and sighed deeply.

"Did my family tell him anything?"

"Nothing that they wouldn't know already, it seems, but you'd better not appear at family house in nearest… ever. They'll be watching it," she warned, probably more worrying about him giving them out than his actual fate.

"Obviously. My family's a dead end, luckily. They don't even know I work for Donovan, leave alone details of my job," he assured. "So, got any worse news?"

"Yes, Donovan wants to speak with you now. He came here just for you, it seems," Tilda said and his ears dropped rapidly, giving her quite a chuckle. "Wolves mentioned you got yourself in trouble over Hopps."

"Then they misinterpreted events," he muttered putting tools aside and jumping off his desk. "Alright, I'm coming straight to him. And you don't dare to touch an of my stuff," he threatened her with a finger.

"Sure, sure. Jeez," she rolled her eyes as the grey rabbit left the room and headed for Donovan's office. He knocked and entered not waiting for the answer. Donovan was waiting, playing with his pen.

"There you are, Jack. Please, sit down," his boss offered him a seat and rabbit jumped up on a chair. He watched Jacobs in silence.

"So, what happened with Miss Hopps? Reverse Stockholm Syndrome, I assume?" Donovan asked. As much as he wasn't showing it, Jack knew he was angry with him.

"It's nothing personal," the rabbit lied. "This was about my… world view."

"Could you elaborate on that?"

"Of course. Wilde was right to demand the terms he asked for, as they guarantee him some sort of safety and he or Miss Hopps should not be punished for being right," Bayes explained.

"But why forcing me to come there personally? You knew well it's against my intentions."

"Come on, Boss, there's no fun in lurking in shadows! Don't you want to feel the thrill? Especially when everyone else will have no choice but to do, Miss Hopps included," Jack smiled and Donovan returned it, although his was mischievous one.

"Miss Hopps? I've heard you refer to her quite differently, when face to face," he pointed out.

"You can keep a prisoner in check by either intimidating or befriending her and Miss Hopps is not to intimidated, especially by another rabbit. It's not that I underestimate her just because I think she likes me; I am extremely careful with her nonetheless and you know it best," Jack explained himself.

"Then I can trust you haven't developed any feelings for Miss Hopps?"

"None that would impede my performance," the rabbit assured. Donovan Jacobs stared at him carefully, as if considering his options. He then dropped the pen he had been toying with and smiled slightly.

"Let it be then. You're dis… Those papers… anything you'd want to share with me?" He guessed, as his sight stopped at Bayes' notes.

"Yes, those are backgrounds of our wolves. I double-checked a couple of them and found something very… disturbing," he explained, searching for a certain portfolio.

"You mean Henry Arcto?" His boss guessed, but Jack shook his head.

"No, I verified Arcto's affair with police and there was nothing I'd be worried about. I'm concerned about this one; Sirius Cerny," rabbit explained and handed Donovan wolf's portfolio. Raccoon studied it carefully.

"Seems fine to me. Although not much of criminal past, couple jobs…"

"No gaps. You name a random day in last decade and I can tell you exactly what he was doing at the time. It's way too convenient; everyone in his profession has some gaps. It's nothing condemning, but that's why I started digging around, checking his jobs and found out this; out of five legal jobs, two were supposed to take place in Happytown and I verified that they never happened, even if he still has references from them. Owners are no friends or family to him, checked that too. That leaves very few options."

"Him being a cop, for example," Donovan was already following him. "But since he didn't give us away yet, he seems not afflicted with ZPD, but… ZIA, perhaps?"

"That would be my bet. Which means he's here for the big fish; the buyer," Jack explained and his boss chuckled.

"Good luck with that. If that's so, Agent Cerny is no threat to us for now. Keep him close and we'll kill him just before the trade to make sure Agency does not intervene."

"Will Antiery do it?"

"That is to be seen," Donovan didn't answer the question, but gave Jack meaningful sight; accepting Cerny into ranks was _his_ fault. "You're dismissed."

"Thank you, sir," Jack lifted himself from his chair and hopped down on the floor.

"Jack?"

"Yes, sir?" The rabbit turned around and watched his boss curiously.

"I expect such incidents like the one with Miss Hopps not to repeat," Donovan pressed.

"Of course, sir. Have a good day," he wished him and left Jacobs' office. Jack sighed with relief. That went… disturbingly smoothly.


	23. Unforgettable

Chapter 23. "Unforgettable"

Arcadia, the biggest shopping center in whole Zootopia, greeted Jack Bayes with wave of warm air and pleasant aroma of coffee and cinnamon. Jack adored this place; back in childhood days, when he was just a poor rabbit from Happytown, all those brand clothes, expensive cafeterias and elegantly dressed mammals around stood for luxury beyond his reach. In rare moment he wasn't searching for troubles, he'd put on his best clothes (the few ones that didn't come from either older cousins or social care) and take long walks around watching the shop windows dreamily. Now that he had all the money from heists, it could have seemed ridiculous, but he still had a special place in his heart for Arcadia. Even if he was there for business now, he started his visit with a cup of delightful coffee and a newspaper. He then went to a bookstore and bought a couple of crime book and one romance; he had no idea about Judy's taste, but figured she'd like these. Then he got for her a set of new clothes and at the end, went to the mall; criminal masterminds or not, they still had to eat. He left the mall laden with shopping bags and headed for his car. He put everything in the trunk and headed back to their hideout, located now in Sahara Square. He parked in small garage by the building that served as their hideout now and closed the gate behind himself. Bags from mall he unpacked in the kitchen, the rest he took to his room. As he walked there, though, he heard some noises. With bags in his paws, he snuck up and peeked inside. By his desk, there stood one of fourteen wolves they had hired. He was searching through rabbit's documents in the drawer and Jack had an idea what he was looking for. But he'd take care of him on his own terms, not here and now. Jack dropped one of the bags loudly and opened the door slowly, giving wolf just enough time to close the drawer. He then walked in and watched unexpected visitor with fake surprise.

"Sirius, what are you doing here?" He demanded to know.

"Oh, I wanted to see you, Jack, but you weren't answering the knocking and I came in and then I saw your guns. Now, that's a real collection! Where did you get them from?" He asked, taking a random tranquilizer piece and quite irritating Jack. He hated when someone moved his stuff.

"From cops. What do you want?" He asked, throwing the clothes on his bed and unpacking the books on his deck. Sirius Cerny put down a gun piece and grabbed one of books and started leafing through it. He stopped somewhere in the middle and chuckled.

"Oh, it was nothing important, I assure," wolf closed the book and put it back. "I bet Miss Hopps will love the book," he promised. "I could…"

"Thank you. Remember to close the door on your way out," Jack suggested. Sirius Cerny chuckled and left without a word. As the door shut, rabbit reached for the book wolf had in his paws and checked it. Just as expected, he found there a hidden note:

 ** _Officer Hopps, my name's Sirius Cerny and I'm ZIA Agent. I'm here to help you. At the end of this book I left you a device to fool magnetic alarm and lockpick to open your handcuffs and the door's cell. You'll be able to leave the building in the night through any window on the first floor, they aren't locked. Then, go to the gate, the code is 4462. You'll find yourself at Hump Street; go down the street and turn into Sunny Alley; there is a police station there._**

 ** _Good luck,_**

 ** _Agent Cerny_**

Jack read it and checked the back of the book. Indeed, he found there a lockpick and thin metal plate with sticky cover; you could stick it to the door frame to make the alarm believe it hadn't been breached. Rabbit chuckled and grabbed his phone and called his boss.

 _"Speak, Jack,"_ the raccoon picked up almost immediately.

"It turns out Cerny really is a ZIA Agent. He just tried to smuggle Hopps a lockpick. He was also in my documents, probably trying to find our buyer," he explained. He had already suspected the wolf before; his backstory was too clean and nice.

 _"I understand. Does he know you're aware?"_

"Doubtful," Jack refused firmly. "What about him?"

 _"Keep him around until Tuesday, so that Agency will remain unalarmed. Kill him on the evening before trade and dispose of body,"_ he ordered and Jack gulped. He had never before killed anyone and Donovan knew it. On the other side, he believed Bayes would have no problem with it.

"Understood, sir," he confirmed and hung up. Rabbit watched the monitor with camera display from Hopps' cell and sighed deeply. And then, he checked the books one time more to make sure Cerny left nothing else in them, grabbed them and went to the basement, making sure to lock his room beforehand. He ordered the wolf guarding Judy's cell to open the door and came inside; she was lying on her mattress, singing quietly. As she saw him coming, her ears perked up and she sat on her bed. Jack left the books on a small table and sat at the only chair.

"Hi, I bought you some books. Boredom must be killing you," he noticed.

"Thanks. And you seem rather troubled," Judy noticed and he chuckled. Was he that easy to read?

"You're not the only one that worries about what awaits us," he explained without giving much of detail. It would be better if she didn't know about a ZIA Agent in their ranks. "So, how are you doing? Do you need anything?" He offered.

"Nothing, really. Some orange juice would be nice," she decided. "And a cell key," she joked.

"We should have some juice upstairs, I'll bring it to you with dinner. About the key, well, I'll ask boss. He's a nice guy, you know?" Jack winked and they shared a smile.

"Yeah, I'd bet my paw on it," Judy noticed and now, they laughed. As much as he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he enjoyed every second spent with Judy Hopps. She had the charm, this warm, pleasant radiance that filled your heart with joy and Jack was slowly realizing that whatever he felt toward her was not the reverse Stockholm Syndrome.

* * *

For Nick Wilde Sundays were usually days off. Twenty-four hours to recharge batteries for the next week with ZPD. But since Donovan's group kidnapped Judy, there was no time to rest and while he had nothing to do at the station on Sunday, he had places to be. A bus took him to Slot Street, a residential area of Sahara Square. Twenty five years earlier Firebat's gang used to rule these streets until ZPD, together with its newest acquisition, Victor Barnes, dealt with them. Now it was nice and quiet neighborhood, with lots of gullible mammals that Nick used to hustle back in the day. He still was extra careful coming here not in uniform, though, just for the fear of someone recognizing the fox hustler. Nick found the block of flats that belonged to his coworker, got inside without calling thanks to someone having left the door opened and climbed up the fifth level. He knocked at the door of one of the flats.

"I'm coming!" Assured a female voice and door opened a few seconds afterwards, filling the corridor with sound of Barnes' favorite radio station; Golden Oldies. Nick saw a sheep in her early fifties, wearing glasses and a pink sweater. She smiled at sight of the fox. "Ah, Nick! Please, come in!" She invited him inside.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Barnes. Is your husband home?" Wilde wondered.

"Yes, he is," she assured. "And he was dying to see you or anyone from the station with some real job, in fact. Since he's broken his arm, he did everything in house he could with just one arm and is now dying of boredom," she whispered the warning.

"Who's that, Agnes?!" Barnes' voice came from other room.

"Nick Wilde, darling!" She shouted back. "Go to the living room, I'll make you your favorite tea," she suggested and the fox thanked her. He walked the corridor of their flat and to the dining room. The Barnes family household was a three-bedroom apartment and way more than enough to suffice its two current residents. Nick knew tough that two closed rooms belonged to their daughters that had moved out and started their own families. Probably having no idea what to do with this additional space, they left girls' rooms intact, practically turning their flat into a single-bedroom one, just enough for the two of them. The place blessed with female touch of Agnes Barnes was nice and cozy.

Victor Barnes was sitting in the living room, watching TV he switched off the moment he saw Nick. He jumped up from his comfy armchair and shook his paw.

"Hey, fox. How are you holding up?" He wondered and Nick knew he meant Judy.

"It could be worse."

"True. You could be dead," he agreed without a smile. "So, what do you have for me?"

"You're following the case, aren't you?" Nick wondered, taking out a pendrive.

"Obviously. Wait a second, I'll bring my laptop," he left the room and returned a moment later with his old laptop and a charger. "I've read your reports, but didn't have access to any proof, so couldn't help anyhow. The exchange will take place on Wednesday night, right? That's what you wrote there, if I remember right," Barnes was one of three officers in Precinct 1 that had access to ZPD reports from his personal computer; it was due to his long service and deal between him and chief, details of which Nick never delved into.

"Yes, it's on Wednesday night and that means we have three days to find the snitch. I brought recording of my second conversation with Donovan. We've been listening to it together with Delgato and Fangmeyer, hoping to find something, but while we're certain we are missing something, we can't quite nail it."

"Wasn't Reynolds with you?" Barnes asked suspiciously.

"No, I relieved him of duty for Saturday. I was going to Happytown anyway and didn't need him to cause more turmoil than necessary," Nick explained deciding not to mention that around time he was meeting with Bayes' family, wolf wasn't even starting to cure his hangover.

"How are you two working together?"

"Well, he's no Judy, but I can hardly complain," Nick assured. "Alright, let's get to it," he plugged the pendrive in. Barnes opened the first video file he saw; it was the recording of their conversation. They played it for the first time without pausing and while Nick still had creeps watching the knife falling at Judy's paw, but Barnes didn't even twitch. When they finished, Agnes Barnes came with two teas and biscuits.

"Would you want…? Oh, already at work. Alright, I won't bother you," she promised and disappeared. Nick took a sip of blueberry-scented tea he loved so much.

"What do you say about the video?" The fox wondered.

"He's getting nervous. You said he was very composed during your first call."

"Well, he didn't try to chop Judy's paw off, so I guess he was calmer," Nick agreed. "Seeing anything peculiar?"

"This Bayes. We have no access to him, do we?"

"No. I used to see him around when he was still studying, but afterwards, nothing. I asked his family, school friends and several places he used to show his face at, but learnt nothing useful. The freshest trail is that he was home a month ago and it's like eternity now."

"He was your friend? What was he like?" Barnes asked.

"Friend is a bit of overstatement; acquaintance at best. I considered hustling him for a moment, but gave up on it in the end."

"Why?"

"Not a proper target."

"Rabbit with possible police career?"

"No, too clever for most basic hustles, too poor for ambitious ones. And besides, rabbit or not, he lived in Happytown and I don't hustle my own. Mostly," Nick explained with a smile.

"Yeah, I can imagine. And what about Donovan's wolves? We know there are several involved and it seems like he had hired them recently."

"We've selected a group of suspects and Fangmayer, Wolford and Reynolds are verifying them as we speak. Maybe it'll give us a lead, but as long as we can't identify our snitch in ZPD…"

"It's probably pointless, as they'll know we're coming for them and might hurt Hopps in retaliation," Barnes agreed. "About your latest phone call… _If you try anything funny, remember that it works just as Morrows said; we know your next step even before you do,_ " he repeated and sipped his tea. "There's something right there, in that sentence. I just can't say what," Barnes said and Nick nodded. They had dwelled on that sentence before.

"They know our next step before we do. Or my next step, depending on what he meant."

"The former would imply illegal access to our database. Snitch at dispatch?"

"Dispatch didn't know about the undercover mission," Nick pointed out.

"Then maybe Technical Officers? I'm no expert on this stuff, but they do have partial access to our accounts, don't they?"

"There was no mentioning the undercover mission in system before it actually happened. We're better than that, Barnes."

"True, but…" Barnes hesitated. "There was one TO that knew about the mission beforehand."

"Kaylee Crane," Nick nodded. She was returning in this type of conversations awfully often recently. Fangmeyer suggested the same before and was dismissed by Wolford and Max. Even Nick, as much as he hated the idea, was considering it more and more seriously.

"Access to my account doesn't explain their quick reaction in Shady Place incident," Nick pointed out. "Whoever snitched that one, knew about it the moment I learnt."

"That may be a long shot, but what about chief?" Barnes suggested and Nick stared at him for a longer moment.

"That is a long shot. Like, a sniper-long shot," Nick said carefully.

"But think about it. Given the value of the picture, Donovan could offer him something like five millions. Chief sabotages your actions enough to cause a trade. With a bit of luck no one gets hurt and they get the code. He is willing to approve it for the moment, isn't he? And fifteen years later, when chief retires he vanishes from Zootopia like my first partner did. No one's surprised by that. But instead of becoming a sheriff of a small town, he lives in a luxurious villa by the sea, not bothered by anyone till the end of his days. Isn't that… at least plausible?" Barnes explained. The fox wondered on it.

"Improbable, but not impossible," he agreed. "But if we follow the thinking, I might be a suspect as well, right?" Nick pointed out and Barnes grinned.

"To me, you were until two hours ago."

"Why?"

"Because you wouldn't agree on any deal that would hurt Hopps and definitely wouldn't comply for what happened on the video. The knife wasn't acting, neither was Donovan's anger when Bayes interrupted him. I know an actor when I see one and as good one as you are, Donovan was sincere in his intentions. Fangmeyer and Wolford, if they considered you, probably thought the same after seeing this," Barnes explained. That sounded reasonable.

"And Max?"

"He doesn't explain Shady Place," Barnes reminded him. "And I think we established that he has no motive. Money isn't a case for him. Unless his relations with father are really, really bad."

"No, money isn't a problem for him," Nick confirmed. He still remembered how Max covered Kaylee's massive debt without a second thought. "Then who does fit everything? We're looking for a mammal that knew about the undercover mission, Shady Place, can follow every my step even now and isn't me. Or Judy, obviously," Nick sighed deeply and took another sip of tea.

"Except for chief? I don't know yet, but we'll figure it out. Tell me about your first phone call from Donovan. We'll play the second then and try to find something," Barnes suggested and Nick started the story, hoping the old ram would notice something that they missed.

They spent next few hours analyzing the evidence. While they reached no satisfying conclusion, they were certain of a one thing; they had enough evidence to identify the source of leak, they were still missing something. Something very, very small and yet key to the case.

* * *

Kaylee took a deep breath, as she watched herself in the mirror. She ended up in a dress again. It was the second time she actually wore it, previous one being the opera night. The first time since incident in the Dungeon, though. Given they were going to a luxurious restaurant, she had to wear it, even if it wouldn't cover scars of her arm and leg. She and Judy had been seeing them for themselves every day since she woke up from coma and Kaylee was now used to them. She wasn't either scared of showing them to the public; she hardly cared about them. What worried her was Max's reaction. He'd inevitably blame himself again and she didn't want to go through it again. What was she supposed to do, though? Wear long shirt and jeans to the arguably most exclusive restaurant in Zootopia? Leaving alone reactions, Max would know why and it would hurt him even more. And so, she was stuck in the dress. She had mixed memories of it; the shopping time with Judy was one of the most joyful memories of hers and yet, it brought back the opera and whole deal with Shay and Donovan. And now this; a dinner with a wolf that she secretly adored and who had drunkenly kissed her forty hours earlier only to forget it all and apologize claiming it'd be for the best to assume that whatever had happened, it hadn't happened at all. She was happy to see him and yet, furious for how he treated her. She wanted to be mad at him, as it would be so much easier this way, but couldn't bring herself to. Mixed feelings, to put it lightly.

Max came for her quarter to eight and waited for her in the car. Kaylee ran down to him and settled at the passenger's seat. Max wore the same silver watch he did back in opera and during the undercover mission. He watched his rabbit companion carefully. He stopped at her scarred shoulder for a few seconds.

"Finally found the purse?" He gazed at the small purse in color matching dress that she had bought recently.

"Oh, shut it," she muttered. "So, how was the weekend?"

"Fine, fine," he assured, as he joined the traffic. "We're searching hard for a way to get to Donovan. Nicky has some hopes about identifying the snitch," he explained.

"Does he?"

"It's probably our best trail. You'd better keep your eyes opened, Kaylee. The snitch is among us, that's for sure," Max warned.

"I will. Thank you," she promised and then, she noticed something. "You're not driving so fast anymore, are you?" She noticed. Indeed, Max was keeping to reasonable speed this time.

"Oh, I… I learnt recently that was how my father killed Nicky's father, by speeding. I just figured I wouldn't want the history to repeat," he explained.

"That's… mature. As for you," she admitted hesitantly.

"I know, right? Father was really relieved when he heard about my resolution, even if we had a fight over whole this thing from past previously."

"He's a rather protective type, isn't he? He tried to discourage you from joining ZPD, if I remember right," Kaylee pointed out, as they were leaving Savanna Central. Max was driving 5 mph above speed limit, which was acceptable given the empty streets.

"With zeal worthy greater cause. Whenever I want to do something dangerous, he's there to make sure I'll be fine. Even though I dive for years, I can never do it alone and we're not allowed to go into ship wrecks. This car is a good example too. I wanted one, so father bought me modified Virgo. Not the fastest, but definitely safest car available. I could hit the wall and we'd probably leave it on our own with a couple of bruises."

"Refrain from proving it, though," she suggested and Max chuckled.

"Oh, shame. And speaking of ZPD, we had a couple of fights about it and later I rarely ever told him about my job. I don't want him to worry."

"And what does your mother say?" Kaylee asked curiously. Reynolds rarely mentioned his father, but never spoke of the other parent. Wolf watched her carefully for a moment.

"She died long time ago," he explained.

"I'm sorry. What happened?" She asked. Max hesitated, but decided to answer. He never really shared this story with someone from outside his family.

"She was carrier of fatal familial insomnia, FFI."

"What is it?"

"It's…" Max sighed deeply. "An incurable disease where you suffer from worsening insomnia, resulting in panic attacks, paranoia and hallucinations. Even in the first stage they hit you hard, trust me, I know something about it. And in last two stages you lose ability to sleep, which causes rapid loss of weight and then, dementia. In the end, you die," Max explained, as he sped up a bit above acceptable limit. "It triggers somewhere between age of 18 and 60. Mom's started in her thirties."

"I'm… I am sorry," Kaylee wasn't sure what to say. "What was she like?"

"Her FFI triggered when I was five, so I don't remember much of her from before the illness. What I remember is her fight and believe me, she kept fighting. Always smiling, even despite everything. And she loved painting. In the last year, at the third stage when she couldn't sleep anymore at all, that's what she'd do all night long. I still remember how I woke up once in the middle of the night and came to see her at the balcony with a lantern, dressed in a thick coat and painting in the full moon. She invited me to join her and I sat at the railing, watching her paint as we talked. She was so emaciated at the point she was probably hardly standing still and yet, smile never left her," Max smiled weakly. "When dementia hit in the last stage, every day in the morning, I or my sister Anastasia would show our mom a presentation about her and her family so that she'd remember us a bit longer," he explained. "With every day, we had to remind her more and more. It was so surreal… Everything was surreal with her, but I miss it."

"Did your father try to find a cure?" Kaylee wondered.

"Try? He went to some crazy measures. The first thing he did was buying the Goldrock Institute and creating a team of geneticists and other medics that he'd fund like crazy. They focused on curing or slowing FFI down. The average lifespan from diagnosing the illness is two years. With everything they tried, including vitamin therapy, meditation, hypnotics and multiple trials to induce sleep artificially they managed to buy her whole three years more. It's not much, but… but it was worth every dollar father spent."

"I'm sorry that she's gone. She sounds like a wonderful mammal," Kaylee said.

"She was. And it's thanks to her that Goldrock Institute finally got some serious financing. Father continues to invest in them. Even the FFI team still continues its research," Max smiled and then, some thought struck Kaylee.

"Wait, you said it's _familial_ insomnia? Is it genetic? Does it mean you're…" she froze in horror. Could Max too be a ticking bomb like his mother? A bomb that sooner or later she'd watch to go off and slowly but inevitably, die?

"With one parent being a carrier, it's a just a fifty-fifty. A pretty low chance, you know," Max shrugged it off, but Kaylee saw that he clenched fists on driving wheel a bit harder.

"Max? You can tell me," she pleased, as putting paw on his shoulder.

"Like I said, a fifty-fifty. My sister was the lucky one," he explained, watching the road. And then, he laughed. "But they found a cure. Doxycycline; it's an antibiotic that prevents FFI and it can even decline it at the first stage. I proved that personally," he grinned.

"You mean you were…"

"Yeah, two years ago. You wouldn't want to see me back then. I was struggling with first stage already when doctors came up with the idea. After regular dosage of doxycycline, FFI declined back to state from before triggering. I still have to dose it regularly and due to huge amounts of the antibiotic I consume, I need some special diet. Otherwise it'd mess up my kidneys and liver, but as long as I stick to it… I can live forever. So cheer up, it's not Make-a-Wish that sent me to ZPD," he smiled cheerfully and Kaylee returned it.

"But if they found it a year or two later…"

"We wouldn't be talking today," Max confirmed with surprising carelessness what she was terrified to even imagine it. He probably was used to threat of death hanging above him; that actually explained a lot. "But, we're not here to talk about my childhood traumas. Here we are! Hamada, the arguably best restaurant in whole Zootopia and definitely my favorite!" Max parked his car and shot out of driver's seat to open the door for her. Kaylee grabbed her purse and left the car.

"Why, thank you," she replied, for a second trying to grab the paw that closed the door behind her. Max didn't notice it, tough, just like he failed to notice her blush. Kaylee looked up to the wolf only to drop her sight to the floor immediately, as they crossed the street. She felt both angry and joyous at the same time. Happy that she could spend an evening with Max, but mad for what he had done to her and dared to forget about completely. Someone could say it wasn't his fault, as he was drunk, but Kaylee didn't buy it. It was his doing, whether drunken or not.

"Something wrong?" Max asked, as opening the door for her.

"Nothing, really," she lied and they walked inside. Kaylee looked around carefully, as it was her first time here or in any such restaurant in general. It was orient-styled, with wooden floor, traditional eastern low tables, lampshades and everything that Kaylee expect there. She heard soothing music somewhere in the back and had to admit, that she liked the place. Nice, quiet, not too crowded and a brand new experience. A red panda approached them, greeted and leaded to their table. He asked what they'd want for a drink and Kaylee was a bit confused by lack of any menu.

"Uhm…" She had no idea what to say.

"1995 Chateau Margaux Bordeaux for my friend and non-alcoholic Amazake for me," Max disembarrassed her just in time.

"Of course, sir. Please expect the first dish in twenty minutes," the red panda said and moved from the table to the kitchen.

"No menu or anything?" Kaylee asked confused.

"Sorry, I should have warned you. There is no set menu; we'll be treated to a series of fresh dishes straight from the kitchen. I forgot to mention it," he apologized.

"Oh."

"I hope you like it here, though."

"I already do," Kaylee assured. "Do you come here often?"

"Once in a while. I don't come here with family, it's not their style."

"With friends, then?"

"Yeah, friends," he agreed, although Kaylee had this awful feeling there was more to it. Whatever it was, she missed the moment to ask as the red panda brought them their drinks. Max opened the bottle and panda presented the cork to him. Max inspected it cursorily and nodded with approval. The wine server nodded back and then poured the wine for Kaylee. The rabbit grabbed the glass, swirled it gently and tasted. Was it fine? It seemed fine to her, but Max would probably find some flaws. Or compliment it, depending on whether it really was exquisite and she was simply failing to acknowledge that. Instead of trying to make any witty comment and embarrass herself even more, she just smiled and nodded gently, just like Internet webpage she checked an hour earlier suggested. The wine server returned the smile. He opened the Amazake bottle for Max, poured him some of his drink and left the bottles for them, leaving them alone again.

"Well then, as much as I realize I drink non-alcohol drink tonight, I'd like to raise a toast. To you, Kaylee, the most wonderful bunny I did, do and will ever know," he said. Kaylee blushed slightly and they clanked their glasses. Wolf's smile was trying ensure her that it was going to be a fine evening, but she wasn't so sure.

The evening was passing quickly and an hour after the first meal had been served, Kaylee had already made it halfway through the bottle. She was having a wonderful time with Max. He was funny, polite, paid attention to her words and really tried to make up for whatever he might have done on the Friday night and, as crazy as it would sound, it was driving her crazy. She wanted to be angry at him. The more they sat there, she wanted to be mad at Max for not remembering how he kissed her. She wanted him to give her a reason to be mad at him and yet, everything was perfect. She wanted to blow up and alcohol wasn't helping at all.

"And then… But I bored you completely, didn't I?" Max noticed, sipping some of his Amazake. It was a sweet drink made of fermented rice. He let her taste her and she really liked it.

"No, you didn't. Continue," she pleased, as swirling her glass. She was getting dangerously close to spilling her drink, but somehow kept all of it inside.

"What is it, Kaylee?"

"It's nothing," she muttered a bit angrily. Even Max wasn't this oblivious to pass by that casually and she knew it, even if couldn't tell if that was what she wanted. Nonetheless…

"Oh, come on, Kaylee. Something's wrong?"

"No, everything's perfect. I really… I really like this place. It has its charm," she assured.

"But?" He watched her inquisitively.

"But I…" She hesitated and laughed, realizing she fell into his trap. "No, it's stupid."

"We won't know until you say it," he smiled charmingly.

"It's just… If I asked you to describe yourself in a single sentence, what would you say?" She wondered. Max seemed a bit confused, but didn't laugh at her.

"A rich, charming jerk with bunch of issues. Why?"

"What issues?" Kaylee wondered before she bit her tongue. Don't answer, don't answer… Max watched her carefully, but answered the question.

"Guilt for having nearly killed a friend. Short-fused and thus, probably a bad cop. Messed up relations with father and sister. Inability to define my own place in the world. And…" he hesitated.

"Egoism?" Kaylee guessed, scolding herself in mind. Why was she even saying that? Was it alcohol that pushed her to it, or anger cumulated over last two days? Whatever it was, she had to contain it before she'd explode. Put on the mask…

"Yes, definitely," he agreed slowly. "Why?"

"Because I saw quite a lot of it recently. If you want something you just go for it, don't you, Max? You don't ask for permission." She asked, realizing that her mask was gone. She knew exactly what to do. She knew how to avoid the words that were about to come, but she didn't even try. And then she realized it wasn't just alcohol. She simply didn't want to avoid these words.

"If I can have it, why not to go for it?" He said honestly, carefully.

"Maybe because you'll hurt someone in progress?!" She snarled at him and then he finally realized. He surely took his time.

"You mean the Friday," he acknowledged.

"Maybe."

"Don't maybe me. Just admit it was the Friday," he pleased or rather demanded. It was hard to say, given his confused tone.

"What does it matter now?" She asked. They stared at each other in complete silence, as wolf put the glass away gently.

"What was it Kaylee? Did I laugh at you or hurt you or…"

"You were an egoist. A complete and utter jerk, not caring about others, just going for what he wanted in his little drunken mind, not caring about consequences or others' opinions," she muttered angrily, unable to bring herself to saying what he really did. "You've done me wrong, you know?" she sipped some of her wine, for a moment forgetting that she already had more than enough. She was on the very edge of exploding. Max stared at her in silence and lowered his eyes.

"I'm… I am sorry," he whispered. It was sincere and it frustrated Kaylee even more. She didn't know what she wanted, but it wasn't it.

"Yeah, as if," she said bitterly.

"Hey, meant it," Max protested.

"Oh, all praise Maximilian Theodore Reynolds, for he looked down at us, the little ones, and apologized!" Kaylee mocked him. "Do you think it works that way? That you say you're sorry and everything's magically fixed?! No! You can shove your silly apology up your arse, for all that I care!" This was it. If she had been on the edge before, then now she took a step forward.

"Then what am I supposed to do? Kaylee, I don't want you to be so upset, just tell me what I did…"

"And that exactly is your problem. I and me. There's always I and me. I don't want you to be upset. I want you dead because that'll make my coping with Dungeon easier. I don't want Judy and Nick to tell me what to do. I want to invite you to opera to show you how wonderful my hobbies are. I want to be a cop so I could have Autumn!" She shouted at him, finally managing to anger him a little bit.

"Don't you drag Autumn in it!" He threatened her with a finger.

"Don't you see, Max?! You only care about yourself. Something comes up; you trouble how it will affect you. Not me, Nick, Judy, Barnes or whomever else, just you. And for that apology had any point, you should regret your acts and you don't even know what you've done. You're just trying to make me shut up right now."

"Why don't you just tell me what I did there? Because as you might have noticed, I already told you I have no freaking idea what really happened!" He asked trying to keep it calm, but she could see she was driving him to the verge and this perhaps was what she wanted. Yes, she wanted him to be just as angry as she was with him, no matter where it would leave them. She wanted to hurt him.

"Because you'll only say you're sorry and I already know you're not," she explained. Max sighed deeply and clenched his fist. He was confused, he was full of regret. But first of all, he was angry.

"So that's what I am to you? Arrogant egomaniac that doesn't care about his friends? A type of wolf that manipulates them to his convenience, caring about them only as long as they're useful?" He muttered angrily, grasping his glass so strongly he almost crushed it.

"Sometimes, yes," she replied slowly.

"Then why would you ever stick to me?! Why didn't you drop me the moment we met, huh?!" He blamed her and she realized he probably had a right to. Still, it changed nothing.

"Maybe because sometimes, I thought you were different?"

"And maybe because you simply needed me?" He stood from his chair and snarled at her, making her ears drop in instinct fear. That pissed him off even more, as he realized that a few glasses of wine were just enough to bring back her inner fears. "Because you were sinking in debts and needed to find a rich idiot that would cover it?! Hey, leave alone a few scars, it worked pretty much alright! He practically threw the money to your face, didn't he?!" He barked at her and then, she rose from her chair as well. Her eyes were all watery, as she stared at him in disbelief.

"Wow. So that's who you really are; just an arrogant, selfish jerk whose biggest concern is whether someone isn't trying to steal a few thousands from him! Am I to you something more than furniture?! Because I think the moment I stopped fitting your little perfect world, you just decided to throw me away!" She accused him. It hurt him and she enjoyed it more than she'd ever care to admit.

"Oh, speaks the freaky reject! A cheat that befriended a wolf she despises only to push him away when he's of no use anymore! A rabbit with fox kink, all days staring at Nicky's tail only to ship him with her new 'best rabbit friend forevah', because she has no guts to go for him for herself! Or is it just strategy of yours, to get them closer, cause a fight between them and then take her place at Nicky's side when he's at his lowest, just like you got your money from me, you cheap, backstabbing…" And then, Kaylee threw a glass at his face, breaking it against his forehead. Max yelped painfully and then, growled ferociously. Kaylee stood back, her arms involuntarily protecting her throat and torso.

"You… You know nothing of me!" She shouted at him, crying.

"Oh, no. Now I do know you," he replied scornfully. And then, Kaylee turned and ran, crying. Max fell down on his chair hardly. His forehead was bleeding and everyone was staring at them, but he didn't care one bit. Max called the waiter with a gesture.

"I'll cover it all, just name the price. Sorry for the disturbance," he apologized.

"Not a problem at all, sir."

* * *

Max returned to his family mansion nearly half an hour later. He parked his car in the garage and sighed deeply, staring at the empty passenger seat. What did he do wrong? And what had he really done to Kaylee? He knew for sure that he'd done her wrong, but if she wasn't going to tell him how exactly did he hurt her, he wouldn't be able to…

He heard someone knocking at his window. It was his father. Max left the car reluctantly. He wasn't in mood to deal with him right now.

"How did your date go?" Thomas Reynolds asked cheerfully.

"What date? It wasn't a date, just a… consolation dinner," he corrected him, leaving the garage and his father followed him. It was unusual for him to bother with his son, but Max couldn't care less. "Since when do you care? And how do you even know where I was?"

"Oh, it was obvious that if you were leaving at this hour, you were taking miss Crane somewhere out," Reynolds pointed out and his son froze.

"And how do you know who I was with?" Max asked again.

"Again, obvious. If you're going out for a date, whom else you'd be taking if not your girlfriend?" The millionaire explained.

"Girlfriend?" Max was staring at him, completely confused.

"If you're going to ask how I know you two are a couple, then let me remind you that you might have drunkenly forgotten that there is surveillance in front of our mansion, son," Thomas Reynolds explained to his son. Max stared at his father in silence. What in the world had he done?

"I might have drunkenly forgotten a lot more than that," he whispered and then, ran to the surveillance room. It was a small room located underground where two mammals monitored exterior and most of residence's interior 24/7.

"Take a break, guys." Max ordered them and two of them complied without a word. As soon as they left him alone, Max sat at chair of one of them and rewound the recording from front of his residence to the Friday night. When his father finally caught up with him, he had already found himself and Kaylee standing in front of his mansion. Thomas Reynolds leaned against the doorstep, watching what he had seen before in silence. Max stared at the monitor to see how he kneeled before Kaylee and put paws on her shoulders, probably confessing something. He'd kill for an audio. And then, the wolf from the recording kissed Kaylee on the lips. He stood up afterwards, said something more and, grinning like an idiot, returned to the mansion, leaving her on her own. Kaylee was standing still for nearly a minute more, completely dumbfounded.

"What have I done?" he muttered to himself, as he paused the video.

"I might not be most happy with your choice, but it is yours in the end, Max and I will not…" Thomas Reynolds stated.

"I need to go," Max lifted himself from his chair. "I'll… I might not return tonight."

"Max, what's wrong?" His father asked with concern.

"Lots of things, but I'll make it right," Max assured. "See you!" He passed by him and ran back to the garage. He got into the car, started the engine and, the moment the garage door opened, shot out of it like a speeding bullet. The Great Pangolin, Judy's and now Kaylee's place was his destination. Max was speeding like crazy, but it wasn't enough to make him stop thinking about everything. He kissed her on the lips, probably saying something like 'I love you' and then, told her to forget it all. Of course she'd be angry. Especially… especially if she felt the same way. If she didn't, she'd just let it slip, call it an awkward drunken situation and never return to it. But if she really had feelings for him and Judy and Nicky seemed to be hinting it recently…

"I'm an idiot," he muttered, as he hit the break and stopped in front of Judy's block of flats. It was raining now and because of slippery road he nearly crashed into a lantern, but it didn't matter now. He ran to the intercom. He called Judy's flat. No reply. He then tried with Kaylee's. She still hadn't moved in there, but maybe, by a lucky shot, she was there… No reply either. Max pressed a random button.

" _Who's that?"_

"Me," Max replied confidently and the door opened. The wolf smirked. And to think he didn't believe Nicky when he claimed it worked every time. Reynolds rushed inside and found Judy's flat. He knocked at the door, but heard no reply. He tried again. And again.

"Kaylee?" He asked and tried to open the door. It was locked. "Kaylee! I know you're in there! Let me in!" He pleased. "I want to talk!" He promised, but heard no answer. Max growled angrily and hit the door strongly. "Come on, Kaylee! I'm sorry! I really am! I know what I've done!" And then, the neighbor's door opened.

"Hey, leave the bunny alone! She doesn't want to see you, she won't!" An antelope's head stuck out of the door.

"It's none of your business!" Max snarled at him.

"Like hell, it's our business! Get lost or we're calling police!" Shouted back another antelope that appeared out of their room.

"Good luck with that," Max showed them his badge. "Do you know where Kaylee is? I need to speak with her. Please. No, I... I beg you. I have to find her," he pleaded. Judy's lousy neighbors looked at each other.

"She was here some time ago, but then left again. Not a clue where to," one of them said. Max thanked them and stormed outside, back to the car. He had an idea.

* * *

Nick came back home around nine pm. He had spent so much time with Barnes analyzing the recordings he had brought he had no choice, but to stay for a dinner as well. Not that he minded. It was a nice change to eat with someone and Agnes Barnes was an excellent cook. In the end they hadn't figured out anything, unfortunately and with the snitch in ZPD they were paralyzed; they would with either lose painting or Judy. Chief's unspoken plan was to make the exchange and then storm the place with half of Precinct 1, but as long as they had snitch, Donovan would simply not show at the place and this time kill Judy. Not even transferring case to another precinct would do. Leave alone loss of their prestige and entrusting Judy's life to anyone else than himself, something Nick wouldn't ever do, they had no guarantee there wasn't a snitch in there too. So they had two ways out; either they trade and continue chasing Donovan with decreasing chances of success, or they identify the snitch beforehand, neutralize them and once Judy's safe, go down on Donovan like a hammer. Or Judy escapes before Wednesday and it'd be a dream scenario. He knew she was trying to get out, but was aware it wasn't only about her wits and bravery, which he couldn't deny. It was also about them giving her an opening she'd have to go for.

When Nick returned home, he was tired and decided to surf through the channels and if nothing brought his attention, go to sleep. A fox going to bed before 10 pm! Shame to his kin! Probably. Waking up before 7 am was much more serious crime to the kin, he figured as sitting down on the couch and grabbing the pilot. Barely had he switched it on, he heard the doorbell. Nick looked out; it was a downpour outside. Who could it be at time and weather like this? He walked to the door and opened it as bell rung again. It was Kaylee. She was standing in the rain with her dress completely drenched and a small purse squeezed in her paws. She was shaking, either from cold or the tears that she was trying to withhold. If there existed more lamentable sight than this, Nick couldn't think of one at the moment.

"Nick, I…"

"Come in," he invited her inside. The rabbit smiled slightly and stepped inside carefully.

"Thank you."

"You need to change, you're all wet. You don't have anything dry with you, do you?" He guessed.

"No, the rain…" She mumbled.

"Sure, I get it. Take a hot shower, I'll get you some fresh clothes. Use a white towel, it's fresh. Would you want something to drink? Maybe some dinner?" He offered. "I should have something for you. Maybe not as good as what you cook with Judy, but…"

"Just a tea," she pleased.

"You've got it. Now, to the shower," he hurried her, pushing her gently. Kaylee complied and as soon as she disappeared behind the closing bathroom room, Nick put the kettle on and hurried to his room. He needed to find some clothes for her. The blouse was the easiest part; he'd just give her the one Judy left once and kept forgetting to take back. Next, T-shirt. He found some old one of his which had shrunk in washing a bit too much and while fox musk was noticeable, not more than in his apartment in general. Far from perfect, but the best he had. With trousers he went for his black 3/4 shorts. They should work just fine with a belt. Or suffice, at least. Once he found decent clothes for her, he got back to the bathroom and knocked at the door.

"I've got the clothes for you!"

"It's unlocked," she informed him and Nick opened the door a bit and dropped them inside. He went then to the kitchen, where water was already boiling. Nick made a tea for two of them and waited a few minutes until she came out. Kaylee looked much better now, maybe except for the ridiculous dressing and fact that she was still shaking from crying. She sat by the kitchen table and grabbed a tea from Nick. As she sipped it, Nick realized he could smell alcohol from her; she certainly was under influence. Not that it surprised him, given the scenario he was predicting to have happened. They were drinking in silence. Nick didn't press at all with questions. If Kaylee wanted to tell him anything, she would. The brown bunny didn't say a word until she finished her tea.

"Can I have one more?" She asked.

"Of course. I'll put the kettle on," Nick assured and went to the kitchen.

"Did Judy ever tell you about…" Kaylee sighed deeply. "About Max?"

"Did she tell me? No, never, but I know that you're fond of him nonetheless. It's kind of obvious," he assured and Kaylee stared at him with astonishment.

"How… How come?"

"Don't tell me it's not. Judy figured out on her own too, didn't she?" Nick asked. Kaylee lowered her head, embarrassed. Who else knew?

"Yeah. So we…" Kaylee hesitated and then, proceeded to tell him her story. If there was someone ever that she'd tell it, it would be Nick. She didn't miss anything; neither what Max was saying in the car, or how he kissed her and forgot everything afterwards. She told him how he called her and invited to Hamada and then, about their dinner. She confessed that she started their fight, angry for doing her wrong and needing to vent at him. She quoted everything she called him and how he paid her back, reliving their fight once again. And then, she told him how she got a taxi back to home and, in fear that Max would try to follow her, escaped to the first place that came to her mind; Nick's house. As much as this confession was solving nothing, she felt a lot better, getting it off her chest.

"And… that's why I'm here. I hope you won't mind me staying overnight? If you have a spare couch, that is," she pleaded.

"I'll find something," Nick assured and then, they heard the doorbell. Fox and the rabbit looked at each other. It was Max for sure and Kaylee's sight couldn't be more meaningful. She couldn't face him now.

"Get your cup and stay in my room," Nick suggested, quite aware that the last thing she wanted now was to see him. Fox walked to the front door and opened it to see Max. As much as umbrella saved him from soaking completely, he didn't look good at all.

"Everything alright?" Nick asked with concern.

"Nothing's alright. Have you seen Kaylee? We've had a fight that went bad and now I can't find her anywhere. I've been to her flat and Judy's one and she's not there. She doesn't pick up her phone and I thought…"

"Sorry, I didn't see her," Nick apologized. "Would you like to come in?"

"No, I'll go check her old flat in Meadowlands. If you could just call her, she won't pick up from me," Max pleased.

"You've got it," Nick grabbed his phone and called Kaylee's number, praying in mind she had it switched off. They didn't hear her ringtone from Nick's room and after a few signals, there received communicate:

" _The number you're trying to reach is currently unavailable,"_ it said.

"I'm sorry," fox apologized, perfectly masking the relief.

"It's alright. If you meet her just tell her that I know what I've done and I'm sorry, OK?" Max pleased.

"You've got it," Nick promised. Max's sight stopped for a moment at the wet floor and then, he smiled weakly to the fox.

"Thanks, you're the best," he patted him on the shoulder. "Good night!" He opened his umbrella and hurried to the car. Nick closed the door behind him and sighed with relief.

"Clear," he said and Kaylee's head popped out.

"Thanks," she sighed with relief.

"Don't mention it. You heard everything?"

"Yes. I barely managed to silence the phone," she confirmed and then, yawned deeply. She must have been exhausted.

"So, what happens next? Because it depends on you now," Nick asked. He certainly deserved to know, now that he lied to Max. And she was going to tell him anyway.

"We'd… we'd better sit down, OK?" She suggested. They went back to the dining room and Nick turned the kettle on once again. A cup of tea more wouldn't hurt.

"It's not that I'm afraid of him, but I simply… really, really didn't want to see him for now. He wronged me and for the moment, I don't want his apologies," bunny explained.

"And what do you want?" Nick asked warmly. There was something in him making it so easy to just open up.

"For the moment I want to be vexed. I know it's wrong with all the sorries we've just heard, but I simply…"

"You have a right to be angry. Don't be ashamed of it," Nick disagreed. "You know he's sorry and it's fine. It doesn't mean that you have to forgive him right away, though."

"Even if he really means it?" Kaylee asked, confused.

"Even if. Sometimes, even if you regret something the moment you said it, it's better to wait a bit and let the dust to settle, than force a reunion when you're still not ready for it."

"Like quarter of a year?" Kaylee asked, remembering it was how long Judy and Nick's separation took them. The fox smiled slightly.

"As long as it takes. Might be a week, might be a year. The point is, you have a right to be angry and don't be ashamed of it. Just remember to not hurt him more, even if it seems easier that way," Nick warned her.

"I'll remember that," Kaylee promised and yawned deeply. She looked down inside her cup; it was empty once again. "I think this is the part where we go to sleep," she noticed.

"Yeah, I guess so. There's job waiting for us tomorrow," Nick agreed. He grabbed his and Kaylee's cups and went to wash them. "You can sleep in…"

"I'll take the couch. I've been sleeping in someone else's bed for last month," Kaylee decided and Nick didn't argue with her logic. He found her a spare duvet and pillow and the bunny settled on the coach in the living room. He was heading to his bedroom, when he heard her calling him.

"Nick?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Hey, I'm a keeper, right?" He noticed, making Kaylee blush. She probably didn't know that had heard this text before.

"You know that…" she realized what she was about to say and that she'd never reveal it being sober and in any other circumstances, but it didn't matter for the moment. "That if Max never happened and if you and Judy weren't such an obvious couple, then I'd… I'd love to have you for more than just a friend," she explained shyly. Nick watched her surprised at first and then he smiled charmingly. He opened his mouth to say something when Kaylee blushed even more, realizing that she had just admitted to having crush on the fox.

"So, um… Goodnight!" She added and hid behind couch's back.

"Goodnight," Nick replied and closed the door. He fell asleep almost immediately, he was so mentally exhausted. With trade just a few days ahead, unsolved snitch problem and these two's own fights, he was having a bit too much to worry about.


	24. The snitch

Chapter 24. "Snitch"

On the Tuesday night Judy woke up around 3 am. The trade between Nick and Donovan was supposed to happen approximately within next twenty-four hours and if she wanted to act, it was her last call. Judy reached for a hairpin hidden in her trousers; she had been hiding it from Jack for last few days. In complete darkness she picked her handcuffs' lock. For a moment she considered changing her clothes, as it was surely cold outside, but she realized she'd only cause additional noise for the cameras, if there were any inside. She still couldn't tell for sure, but decided not to test her luck. Judy sneaked to the door quietly and with her two hairpins continued to pick the lock; Nick had taught her how to do it for situations just like that and she never questioned why he had learnt it in the first place. Especially now, when she had successfully picked it in complete darkness within no more than ten minutes. Over last few days, Judy learnt that it wasn't a magnetic lock like in her previous cell and this gave her some chances of escaping. It had a magnetic alarm, though; one of the wolfs accidentally triggered it before. Judy had a way around it too. Once the door was unlocked, she pressed the doorknob and slipped in the gap a bubblegum wrapper, which she had found under her mattress on the first day here. The alarm worked very simply; as long as the circuit was closed, it wouldn't be triggered, but now, instead of closing it with a metal piece in the door, she did it with the silver side of a bubblegum wrapper. Judy chewed the said gum which she had found in the same place. As disgusting as it was, she needed it to hold the paper from triggering the alarm. Once she made sure she wouldn't trigger it, she got on the other side of the door and closed it carefully. The wolf that was supposed to guard the door had been snoring for quite a moment now. Judy started running down the corridor soundlessly. Even at this time, someone could be still not sleeping and she was in a well-lit corridor, probably with cameras watching her. Judy ran upstairs to the exit, as she remembered the path from rare moments when they took her outside, but it was locked. She then found the nearest window, opened it and hopped outside. And then, she realized things weren't as simple as she had assumed; she didn't end up at the street, but at the yard surrounded by a high brick wall. Too high to climb up, too far from the building to bounce between the two of them to the top. Judy decided to run around the building and find the gate; it had to be lower or at least openable. As she was making a turn around the corner, she realized someone her height was there. She tried to punch him, but a bit too late; he dodged it and elbowed her in guts, leaving her breathless and falling on the lawn. In the weak moonlight she recognized Jack with a tranquilizer in his left paw, aimed at his chest. He was dressed in a white undershirt and black pants. He was smirking triumphantly, holding the tranquilizer in left paw. Funny thing, only now did she realize he was left-handed.

"Now, now, Judy. You gave me quite a scare, you know?"

"You don't say?" She muttered bitterly, searching for anything that could help her at the moment. She found an anthill on right and closed her fist on some of the sand.

"You really did. And with your creativeness in this escape, I'd let you go, were it not for all these millions," he assured. "Congratulations, really."

"Thanks. So, now what?"

"There are two doors, Judy, just like in those TV shows. The door number one, you admit your defeat and I kindly escort you back to your cell. The door number two, you try to fight, I shoot you and you go to sleep for a whole day or even longer, which makes things awkward, given that we're supposed to trade tomorrow, aren't we? So which one will it be?"

"No door number three?" Judy hoped.

"And what would it be?"

"You admit the attempt was good and let me go?" She suggested and he giggled.

"The attempt was made, but I'm afraid I cannot let you go," he apologized with amusement.

"Shame, I'd really go with the door number three." As she as saying that, a lot of things happened at once. She moved her left paw, as if trying to reach for something. Jack's eyes followed the movement immediately and at the same moment she poured sand from right paw in his eyes. Jack cursed covering his eyes, but didn't press the trigger. Judy kicked his tranquilizer high in the air, jumped up to her feet and kicked him in the chest. As he was falling on the ground, she grabbed the tranquilizer and aimed it at him. Judy smirked.

"How about now?" She asked. Jack seemed awfully calm, tough. And then, his face went tense for a second as he must have realized something.

"You really don't want to shoot me," he said carefully. He was quite a charmer and given any different situation he could have a chance, actually.

"Oh, because you didn't want to shoot me? That's cute," she replied.

"No, you don't understand. There's setting for this thing, switch it to the…" he tried to say, but Judy realized he was only buying himself more time and she hadn't much of it. She pressed the trigger, only then realizing her mistake.

* * *

Jack woke up for apparently no reason. He realized he had fallen asleep in his chair, with face in a pile of tranquilizer pieces and dressed only in undershirt and short pants. Right, he was going to the bed, when he decided he'd make a last modification. And then, he realized that he didn't simply wake up; there was an alarm beeping quietly and it was coming from Hopps' room. Bayes had installed movement sensors in her room just in case she tried anything in night and they triggered sometimes without a particular reason. Jack checked the cameras just to be sure and then, his heart skipped a beat. In the cell which should have been completely dark at the time, there was a crack of light coming from the opening door. A few seconds later, he could already see the rabbit closing the door and running the corridor and then, upstairs. Cursing silently, Bayes grabbed one of tranquilizers and rushed to catch up with her. For a second he considered waking others up, but he decided to handle it for himself; he already had enough troubles with Donovan without Judy's attempt. No one had to know about it. Jack, instead of going to the door, jumped out his window. He heard Hopps' steps as she was probably looking for a way out. He waited for her at the corner and, dodging her fist elbowed her belly, knocking her out. He aimed his tranquilizer at her and meant to press the trigger, when he realized there was a red LED glowing. Jack's tranquilizer wasn't a usual one. He not only extended its magazine and adjusted it to him personally, just like he did with Olivier's, but he gave it one utility more; recognition system. It worked on very single basis. If you try to shoot the gun without wearing a special bracelet, or a watch in his case, it'd not only not shoot; it would electrocute the wielder with power of an average police taser that could also be regulated. The red LED was supposed to warn you from that and it was now lit, reminding him that he had forgotten his watch. Still, he managed to put his triumphant smirk on.

"Now, now, Judy. You gave me quite a scare, you know?"

"You don't say?" She muttered bitterly. She surely wasn't glad to see him.

"You really did. And with your creativeness in this escape, I'd let you go, were it not for all these millions," he assured. "Congratulations, really," Jack assured, trying to figure out what to do now. He only had his gun figuratively. Still, she didn't know it, so as long as he wouldn't shoot her…

"Thanks. So, now what?" Judy wondered.

"There are two doors, Judy, just like in those TV shows. The door number one, you admit your defeat and I kindly escort you back to your cell. The door number two, you try to fight, I shoot you and you go to sleep for a whole day or even longer, which makes things awkward, given that we're supposed to trade tomorrow, aren't we? So which one will it be?" He offered. She couldn't know. Maybe she'd have to go for it? Jack cursed not having called the help. If he tried now, she'd quickly realize there was something off with his tranquilizer.

"No door number three?" Judy wondered.

"And what would it be?" The idea was amusing.

"You admit the attempt really was good and let me go?" She suggested and he giggled.

"The attempt was made, but I'm afraid I cannot let you go," he apologized.

"Shame, I'd really go with the door number three." She attacked before even finishing the sentence. Jack was too weary to react properly and failed to react in time. In result, he ended up laying on the grass with tranquilizer aimed at his chest. Well, he at least hadn't pressed the trigger. Now he only had to make her do it.

"How about now?" Judy asked and Jack barely managed not to smirk. Everything under control. Just make her press the trigger. And then, he realized one thing more; the taser had its setting and, if he remembered right, he had set it for middle-sized mammals like wolf by default. Definitely an overkill for a rabbit. Hopefully not literary one.

"You really don't want to shoot me," he started. He couldn't have her press the trigger now, but he couldn't tell her about taser either, because she'll simply smack him in the face and run off. Now, that's what you call an impasse.

"Oh, because you didn't want to shoot me? That's cute," Judy pointed out. She was going to press it within seconds. Jack already knew it.

"No, you don't understand. There's setting for this thing, switch it to the…" And then, she pressed the trigger and squeaked painfully, as it electrocuted her. Judy fell on the ground limply and Jack kneeled before her, kicking the gun away just in case. He checked her breath. Nothing. He cursed quietly. Heartbeat? None. Now he cursed loudly. It was an overkill.

"No, no, no…" he panicked and, not thinking much, started the CPR. Thirty compressions and two breaths. He still remembered it from the Academy. Thirty and two. Thirty and two. In any other circumstances, he'd be glad to kiss Judy, but now he was cursing everything the world stood on. He knew that just CPR rarely was enough to save someone. What was he supposed to do next, though? Call an ambulance? It would be a standard procedure, but to do so, he'd have to leave her, find his phone… No, he hadn't his phone here. So what, steal someone else's one and give out their hideout's location to the paramedics?

"Screw the hideout," he muttered. It was the last thing that mattered at the moment, with Hopps' life slipping away. But he couldn't leave her now. Who knows how long it'd take him to find any phone. Most of Donovan's group had none in case of locating them by their numbers. Then what, call others for help? Someone else could call 911. And then, the realization struck him. No one would. The only mammals he could wake up in the middle of the night were Donovan's group and they would never call an ambulance. Jack knew Donovan well; they needed Hopps alive, but calling an ambulance would imply losing her. And in this case, he'd prefer her dead.

"Charlie would call for sure," he muttered, but Charlie wasn't there, so waking them up changed nothing. There was not even AED or anyone with medical education better than his or equipment in their hideout and others wouldn't be any help to him anyway. He'd call them, but only if he was losing his strength and Judy's heartbeat wouldn't have returned by the time. But before that, thirty to two. Thirty to two, like your life depended on it. Well, hers probably did.

Jack lost sense of time quickly. Was it ten minutes? Or maybe half an hour? He still had strength, though and he kept performing CPR. And then, he heard a silent cough coming from her. He listened to her breath carefully. He could hear it, loud and clear. The heartbeat was there too. Jack sighed with relief and sat down on the grass, leaning against the wall. His paws were shaking and eyes felt awfully watery. He watched Hopps' chest rising and falling rhythmically, happy like probably never before in his life. And then he figured that he shouldn't be wasting any more time in here. Someone could see them and ask lots of inconvenient questions. With the door locked and no idea where the key could be, Jack carried Judy back inside through his window. The guard before her cell was still sleeping at his chair and it allowed him to carry her back in and put on her bed without raising alarms. He covered the rabbit with her duvet, took all her escape tools being the hairpin and a bubblegum with wrapping and locked the door, as leaving her cell. He then kicked sleeping wolf's chair angrily.

"Donovan's not paying you for sleeping!" Jack scolded him. The wolf muttered something angrily, but Bayes ignored him. The rabbit changed his dirty with soil and grass undershirt and sat down by his workbench. With all the adrenaline rushing through his veins, he wasn't going to sleep soon anyways.

* * *

Jack was woken up by patting on his head. Again, he had fallen asleep on his desk, it appeared. He opened his eyes and turned around to see it was no one else, but Charlie Rockfield, grinning at him.

"Pulling an all-nighter?" He joked.

"Sort of. What are you doing in here?" Jack asked, confused.

"We're making the trade tonight, sleepyhead! Donovan called us in, no need to be hiding around anymore. Anyway, you want some cookies? I baked them myself," Charlie offered, putting the box on the desk right next to him. The question seemed so abstract that Bayes chuckled.

"I swear, Charlie, somewhere out there a village with its idiot missing," he said, as reaching for a cookie. They were delicious. "Olivier's here too?"

"Yeah, talking with Donovan at the moment. They're arguing, I wouldn't interrupt them," Charlie agreed and looked around. "That's a lot of equipment in here and… Hey, you've got cameras in Hopps' cell?!" Charlie seemed outraged by the sight.

"Yes, why?"

"Because that rabbit almost twisted my arm off!"

"You were doing well, Charlie," Jack patted him on shoulder and hopped off his chair. He put his watch on and grabbed the tranquilizer from the desk. Its built in taser was set for small mammals now. He checked twice. "Looks like she's awake. Time for the morning ritual, so if you don't mind."

"Yeah, sure. What do you say for a poker game in an hour? We still have one seat empty and it's good to relax before the mission," he offered.

"Count me in," Jack agreed. He walked down to Judy's cell and ordered the guard to open the door. He did so slowly and Jack saw Judy still in her pajamas. Her lips were curled in pain and she was holding her ribcage with paw.

"Good morning!" He greeted her, putting on the most charming smile he had in his arsenal. "How are we doing today?"

"Did you kick me yesterday?" She muttered under her breath and he chuckled.

"Oh, I wouldn't dare. Your try was quite impressive. I mean, I loved the trick with bubblegum. A masterpiece, really," he assured. She was staring at him in silent confusion for a longer moment.

"Then what happened?" She didn't remember the part of being hit in the chest.

"I dropped you down the stairs. You're fat, you know?" He joked, turning with his back on her. She couldn't know the truth. Why? Because she'd… no, she wouldn't tell anyone! They wouldn't believe her anyway! Then why was it so important to him that…

"CPR?" Judy guessed and his ears dropped immediately, as he blushed. He knew that now she knew. And that she was smiling, too. He didn't even have to turn at her to know it.

"Shower time. Now," he muttered angrily, leaving the cell. Wonderful. Just wonderful.

* * *

Nick had received the precise location and time of trade around 6 pm; it was the port by the Watering Hole Train Station, on Thursday, 5 am. Once he heard these news, he ordered a meeting of his team in the briefing room an hour later. Fangmeyer and Wolford came there right on time, while Max Reynolds, who had been out at the moment of phone call, turned up a bit late.

"Sorry, I couldn't find the room and you weren't picking up your phone," Max apologized, as he came inside, waving his phone to prove he tried to call them.

"I must have forgotten it. Sit down, Max," Nick suggested. The wolf nodded and took his place by Fangmeyer. Nick watched the arctic wolf carefully. He had been worrying about him since his fight with Kaylee, but it appeared that it wouldn't impede his performance. Even if he had learnt where Kaylee spent Sunday night, he held no grudge against him and he kept whole this incident from affecting him in his job. Nick was really proud of him.

"Wolford, the plans?" Nick suggested. Wolford, sitting by the laptop, pressed several buttons and switched the projector on. Behind them, there appeared a map of port.

"Everyone, Watering Hole Port. This is where the trade will take place. Approximate time; 5 am, tomorrow. We will have three main objectives. First, retrieve Officer Hopps. Second, arrest the raccoon named Donovan Jacobs and his accomplices. Third, retrieve the stolen picture, the 'Number 3' by Haddock. We'll start with Donovan's group. We know very little about the leader. He goes by name of Donovan Jacobs, is a raccoon and a foreigner of unknown origin. Approximately fifty years old, but we can't tell for sure. The known accomplices are: coyote Charles Rockfield and gazelle Olivier Antiery from old Skooba's gang. Tilda Morrows, a pig, sister of arrested during the undercover mission Joshua Morrows. A rabbit Jack Bayes and a group of unidentified wolves in approximate number of eight to twelve. You have files of all identified criminals in front of you, just in case any of you hasn't studied them yet," Nick informed them. Everyone here knew it all, but it's good to start the briefing with stating the obvious.

"Like I said, we will be meeting with Donovan Jacobs in Watering Hole Port, probably in this, this or that building. I'll have a transmitter with me, so everyone will know my location." Nick pointed at three hangars in the middle of the port. Wolford switched the slide and they saw their blueprints with marked exits; each of them had several of them, all easily accessible.

"As I am allowed to take one mammal with me, I will go with Officer Reynolds and make a trade there. In the meanwhile, Officers Fangmeyer and Wolford will be waiting…" Wolford changed the slide again. "Here and here. Those are two main exits from the port, most convenient for their escape. Once Officer Hopps is safe, you call the back-up and fall down on them so none of them flee. We arrest the group and, if it'll be on place, retrieve the picture. Like you know, we can't call the back-up earlier because of the snitch in ZPD whose identity still remains unknown. You only do it once I confirm Officer Hopps has been secured. Is that clear?"

"Yes," all three of them confirmed.

"Now, this plan was created in hurry and as such, it certainly has some underdevelopments. If you see any or have any doubts, it's the best time to express them," he suggested. Fangmeyer's paw sprang in the air immediately. Nick gestured her to speak.

"What's our guarantee that Donovan himself and the picture will be there?" She asked.

"If Donovan is there, the picture will be too. He's not a kind of mammal to trust anyone with this kind of money when he opens the safe and he will have to in order to check the code," Nick explained. "But I know it doesn't explain your question. Like you remember from the conversation, part of the deal was that he'd show up personally."

"And if he doesn't?" Wolford wondered.

"I'll press them for their boss to come or I'll break the negotiations. The terms were clear and I expect them to acknowledge them," Wilde explained.

"And if they don't break and Donovan doesn't show up?" Fangmeyer asked, staring at Nick.

"Then we start the trade, shoot first in the most proper moment and get Carrots… I mean Officer Hopps back. You close them off and we arrest as many as we manage to," he stared back at her. She never showed that she had something against serving under a younger officer. Was she testing him now?

"Do you allow a situation where you give them the code knowing that the painting isn't in the port and thus, allowing Donovan to slip out with it?" Fangmeyer asked again.

"Having arrested his henchmen, tracking Donovan himself will be much easier. Officer Hopps leaves the port only one way; with us. And tonight, she's our priority," Nick said. Whether Fangmeyer was testing him or not, she seemed satisfied by the answer.

"How will we do the trade? I mean, do we throw them a sheet of paper and they give us Officer Hopps?" Max wondered.

"We give them some of the code. They give us Judy. We give them the rest of the code then. Or not," Nick smirked. "That would be a dream situation. It depends on how firmly Donovan will be negotiating. He believes he has a snitch that tells him about every single move of ours. He might fall for it, if he has such certainty."

"Do we keep searching for the snitch tonight? Or do we just assume he's not one of our four and just leave it be for the time being?" Wolford asked.

"And do you think he's among us?" Nick smirked.

"I think we've had this conversation enough times to trust one another," the wolf returned toothy smile and Nick couldn't agree more. It was one assumption that they had to make in order not to paralyze their actions completely. Not too risky one, to tell the truth.

"And you've just answered your own question, Wolford" Fangmeyer pointed out.

"We let it go for now. If we try finding the snitch and they see it, they'll be even more attentive to our actions," Nick explained.

"Where do we meet up?" Max wondered.

"Fangmeyer and Wolford are assigned for night patrols today. You'll assume your positions around 4 am and at my signal secure the place. You will pick me up from my house, Reynolds. We'd go with my car, hadn't it been sunk in Mondgose River. I'll call you all before the action to check if everyone's on place. Anything more?" Nick asked. They asked several minor questions more and once everything had been established, he dismissed them to their homes; they were supposed to be in their top-notch form tonight. Nick was going to call it a night just as well.

"So, we're dressing in the uniforms for the meeting?" Max asked him, as they walked the corridor. Nick hesitated.

"Yes. Guns and other equipment would look suspicious otherwise and in the end, we are officers retrieving another officer," he decided. "We'll be taking your car, though. It's faster than any of ZPD's. Not that I assume we'll get a chance to use it," he decided.

"Fine by me."

"Oh, and if you oversleep, then I swear that chief Bogo will be the last mammal you'll be worrying about," he threatened the wolf jokingly, but Max knew that he meant it. Of course, Reynolds wouldn't forgive himself if he let something happen to Judy. She was his friend and an excellent officer. But to Nick… To say that she was just a friend and a partner to him was like claiming there was currently a disagreement between Max and Kaylee; a massive understatement, to put it lightly. Judy was… what words did Nick use back then? The best thing that happened to him since he was eight. His soulmate. Something that Max barely tasted with Autumn and yet missed so badly and maybe, just maybe, was trying to fill in with Kaylee. Max could relate to Nick's feelings more than most of ZPD, or at least he believed so. He placed his paw on fox's shoulder.

"Don't worry. We'll get her back," Max promised. Nick smiled almost unnoticeably.

"Of course, we are," he replied. To him, it seemed so obvious that Max didn't dare to say a word more.

* * *

Nick was the only one of their four that remained at the station, even if only for an hour more. He spent this time to write down the code to the safe from Paddington's phone and do the double check on their plan. He was leaving the station around 8 pm.

"Bye, Benji," he waved at the chubby cheetah, as he was leaving the station.

"Wait, Nick. Barnes just called and left you a message. Strange, but… that's a Barnes thing, I guess?" Clawhauser handed him a sheet of paper with a message from old sheep written down.

"Leave all electronics at the station. Call me from phone booth," Nick read quietly. That was confusing, but it must have been important. He took out his pen, wrote Barnes' number on the same sheet and left his phone to Clawhauser.

"Will you keep to it for a second? I'll be right back," he assured and went to the phone booth. He called Barnes and he picked up after literary a second.

"Hey, Barnes. What's going on?"

" _I've been thinking a lot and I think I've got it,"_ the sheep went straight to the point.

"I'm listening."

" _How did Donovan know exact Morrows' words? Back at your second conversation."_

"The same way they knew about the undercover mission? From reports or…"

" _No. If the snitch learnt it from the reports or second-hand relation, he'd simply tell Donovan that Morrows admitted we have a snitch. And Jacobs knew that pig's exact words. He quoted him on the phone, didn't he?"_ Barnes pointed and the realization struck Nick.

"But this means the snitch…"

" _Was in the questioning room at the time, yes,"_ Barnes confirmed. Fox hesitated. At that time, there were only four mammals inside; him, Max, Morrows and his temporary lawyer, Miss Chasseur.

"Chasseur doesn't explain a thing and we've established that Max…" Nick couldn't believe it.

" _No, no. You're looking the wrong way. Come on, fox, don't tell me you're still missing it."_ Barnes refused. And then, Nick finally understood what he really meant.

"My phone. They rigged my phone. That's how they knew about everything. They had insight into the undercover mission, knew about Shady Place … You're a genius, Barnes." And then a thought struck him. Briefing. Nick forgot the phone for the briefing. He left it on the desk when he went to Fangmeyer and Wolford to tell them the news and while he called Max, he was allowed to bring one mammal with him and Donovan would only know about the two of them! Nick thanked in his mind for his luck. Now, that was giving him a lot more options.

" _You're welcome. You know what to do with it."_

"Yes, yes I do. Goodnight, Barnes."

" _Good luck tonight, fox. Bring Hopps back,"_ Barnes said and hung up. Nick rushed back to the station. Someone had rigged his phone. When? After they arrested Paddington, that's for sure. Otherwise, they'd warn bear or get the code from them by force back then. Who could have done it, though? Someone with access to it. Someone else than Judy. Could it be… Kaylee? Nick gave her his phone to fix that bug with the app after arresting Paddington and the opera night. The opera night, when as Max supposed, she called Shay, that mysterious friend of hers. Shay. He needed to do the research on him to be sure. Nick sat down to his desk and turned the PC on. His phone was still at Clawhauser's, so Donovan finally couldn't know what he was doing. Nick logged in and entered the database search. Kaylee claimed Shay was a former police officer, didn't she? Nick checked the "police officer" and "active", "retired" or "deceased" boxes, typed the name and applied filters. He got two results; one retired officer, a tiger in his seventies from Las Padas, and a young coyote that has just started his service in Savannah Central. While the latter didn't match the profile at all, Nick dialed the former. He introduced himself and asked if name Kaylee Crane rang any bells. The tiger, as expected, refused even after hearing her detailed description. There was no one like that he would know. Nick thanked him and hung up. So Kaylee was lying about that one; not a big surprise.

"Well then, let's try it the other way," he took deep breath and cleared the search. This time, he decided for quite different search filters. Race: gazelle. Age: 30-40 and 40-50, just in case. Name: Shay. Nick pressed enter and waited. Nick could see the filters applying one by one. After the second one, he still had nearly thirty thousand results. He already remembered the number; they had been researching the Zootopia gazelles before experimenting with lots tags trying to find Antiery, but without any of results. But then, after the name filter, the number of results decreased to just one.

"Shay Tarnau," Nick read. He entered the citizen's profile and saw a photo of eighteen-year old gazelle taken for his ID. Even though he was now forty according to data, it was the latest photo they had. Nick stared at it, feeling his heart skipping a beat. He knew this cold, determined sight. It was Olivier Antiery, even if much, much younger. The photo was taken from such angle that Nick barely could see the scar at throat, but it was him for sure. For some reason the scar wasn't mentioned in his distinctive features. Nick checked the background and relatives; in fact, someone had cleared all data except for birthdate, name and photo. He did it right after the opera night, as he learnt checking the date of last update. That's why they couldn't find it; every tag they used, involving scars or being involved in cases with predators, had been cleared. Without knowing the name he never used, you'd never find him.

"Come on, Kaylee. You're better than that," Nick muttered desperately, but there was no denying to what he was seeing. Someone covered Antiery from inside. Antiery, whose real name was Shay, an extremely rare one and incidentally the same and as Kaylee's mysterious friend. And while Kaylee had no access to editing this type of data, she wasn't your typical Technical Officer. Moreover, she was one of the few that had an actual chance to rig Nick's phone. She had an opportunity. She also had a motive; friendship with Antiery and money. At the time she supposedly accepted the offer, she still had been indebted for a ridiculous sum. As much as he hated to admit it, Kaylee Crane was their snitch.

Nick sprang to his feet and rushed to Clawhauser's desk.

"Benji! Where can I find Crane? Is she still at the station?" He asked, as composed as a fox and renowned con artist of twenty years could afford to.

"She took the keys to Dungeon, so I guess she's still there." Clawhauser recalled.

"Sweet. Give me the key." He pleased.

"Crane already has one, you can just knock…" The chubby cheetah tried to argue, but then he met Wilde's sight and realized something big was going on. He shivered, probably recalling the last time fox asked for the key when Crane was down there. He wasn't there at the time, but he didn't need to.

"Sure, just sign here." He gave him the key. Nick left a quick signature and rushed down to the Dungeon. He used the magnetic key and entered the Dungeon. Even though she reacted fast, Nick still saw Kaylee Crane closing her computer and taking off headphones. She was turned at him with her side, sitting by the only desk in the lower archives, tenderly called Dungeon. Behind her, there were only long lines of library-like bookcases filled with boxes from the old cases. Crane stared at him, fearfully at first, but within seconds regained composure. Just like anyone would, caught red-handed.

"Wilde," she muttered, still turned to him with her side. He could smell fear mixed with anger hanging in the air.

"Crane. You seem awfully jumpy," he noticed, not even forcing a smile. While he couldn't see her paw, a slight move of her arm told him she was reaching for her taser gun. It's funny thing that they gave TO one of these new toys for testing, but in the end, she was the best shooter in the Precinct 1 and there were no regulations forbidding TOs from getting them. And, given that it was a new, untested weapon, it could give Nick an upper hand… if it came to such resolutions.

"So do you," she replied coldly and she wasn't wrong. Nick was ready to grab his tranquilizer and shoot her any second.

"What are you doing here?" He asked coldly.

"Dungeon helps me relax. I'm used to seclusion." She answered staring at his paws carefully, ready to act if he tried anything funny.

"Sounds like Stockholm Syndrome to me," Wilde noticed half-jokingly.

"Maybe," she stared at him coldly. "Wait here for a sec, I've got something to show you. While I wasn't part of investigation, I did some job on my own. Just let me find some old recordings," she pleased. The rabbit hopped down her chair and disappeared in one of alleys. Nick approached her laptop.

"You know, I've been thinking a lot about our undercover mission," he started loudly, as opening her laptop. There was another PC down here, but Nick didn't blame her for using her own computer. That one was ancient.

And while he was quite certain Crane heard it opening despite him speaking, it didn't matter anymore. She was sitting in their case files at the moment. Heck, she was even logged at his account. She really was behind it.

"Oh, really? So did I. There was a lot to think about," Crane agreed, but Nick couldn't even tell where she was now. Cursed echo.

"Indeed. And you know, we figured we might have a snitch of Donovan's here. Max probably warned you," He said, smelling the change in the air. She was terrified. Probably the memories of savage Max struck her.

"Yes, he did. And I think I even know who the snitch is," she managed to keep her voice calm. Nick had to give it to her, as for a bunny claiming she's too much of a coward to be on the line of fire, she was quite a tough one. Especially given her history with this place and predators.

"Funny you should say that… Crane!" Nick turned around and shot tranquilizer at rabbit that had snuck behind him. It was a perfect shot, straight at the torso. But dart, instead of hitting her, went stuck in a thick file she used as shield. Fox cursed silently as he saw her smiling triumphantly and pressing the trigger of her new toy; a one-use police taser. Crane, even if she was just a Technical Officer, rarely missed. And she didn't miss this time. Nick howled painfully as the current surged through his body and he fell on the ground limply. The rabbit ran to him and cuffed his paws to leg of bookcase with his own handcuffs.

"Sorry, Wilde, I set a taser for a bit more than a fox. A wolf, to be precise. I used to think high of you, you see," she sounded almost apologetic, as she emptied his pockets.

"Thanks." Nick muttered sarcastically, as she took a sheet of paper with ciphered code and smiled with grim satisfaction.

"There you are," she muttered.

"So, you're going to just leave me here?" Nick groaned, while she was packing her laptop into the bag, not paying much attention to him.

"Someone will find you tomorrow," she assured, not daring to look at him anymore. Nick noticed that she was shaking, as if about to burst in tears.

"Crane," he called, but she didn't react. "Kaylee!" He shouted and she shot up, almost dropping laptop charger. She paused, but did not dare to look him in the face.

"Yes?" She looked down at her bag.

"Why, Crane? From all mammals, why you?" He asked with disbelief. Nicholas Wilde believed he could read mammals from the first meeting. In last ten years, he made two mistakes; underestimating both mischievous Assistant Mayor Bellweather and stubborn Judy Hopps. Having learnt from mistakes though, he thought he had Crane figured out. Always a bit lost, secluded and rejected not once or twice, but when she finally found her way to ZPD and made real friends for good and bad, her fear to never be alone would make her loyal as none. And now, laying on the floor handcuffed and tazed, he was wondering what he had missed. Whatever money Donovan offered her, he wouldn't believe it was actually worth to her more than what she had found here. Or maybe it really was and he grew sentimental and all that crap.

Crane finished packing in silence taking Paddington's phone with he, wore her backpack and turned at him with her eyes all watery.

"You have no right to ask such questions, fox," she muttered and left with both magnetic keys in her paws. She locked the Dungeon from the outside and hurried outside. Passing by Clawhauser's desk she returned her key.

"Hey, Nick was looking for you," the cheetah noticed watching her curiously.

"I know, we had a small argument. Looks like he'll want to vent out a bit, make sure no one disturbs him, could you?" She pleaded.

"Umm… Sure? You alright?" Benjamin asked with concern.

"Just fine. See you tomorrow!" She waved him and left slowly. She felt creeps as crossing the door line; it was the last time she ever set her foot in ZPD. With the code in her paw and Paddington's phone and laptop in backpack, it was all over.

It was cold outside and she trembled, as she hesitated what to do. She probably should do it alone, but then a thought struck her: Max. She had to see him one time more. Her last memory of him couldn't be the one from Hamada. Even if ZPD was going to see her as a traitor, she had to see him one time more. With shaking paw, she grabbed her phone.

"Hi, it's me, Kaylee," she mumbled. For a second, she was sure wolf just hung up on her. She probably deserved it.

" _Wow, now you're calling? What do you even want from me?"_ Max snarled angrily. Not that she expected anything more.

"It's not about us, it's about Judy. I need to save her and I need your help," she explained. A few seconds of silence.

" _If Nicky didn't…"_

"Nick can't be trusted, OK?! You see, things are… messy. Come to the station, I'll explain everything to you," she exclaimed angrily. She knew he was confused, but she knew that he wouldn't say no.

" _I'm picking you up in half an hour and I expect a good explanation to this all,"_ he decided.

"Wonderful. Bye," she hung up on him and shivered. So that was how she was going to leave ZPD; she who wanted to remain loyal to all of her friends, was to abandon all her friends like the greatest of traitors. All friends except for one, that is. All except for Shay.


	25. The third

**NOTE: There has been made minor changes to chapter 22's last scene, introducing Agent Cerny a little more; he appeared way too suddenly in chapter 23 and I decided to fix it a little bit. Enoy reading!**

Chapter 25. "The third"

Jack Bayes surely couldn't call this evening a lucky one. Everything started with his task to get rid of ZIA's Agent in their ranks; the wolf named Sirius Cerny. Rabbit took him for the last preparations to Watering Hole Port. And then, when he aimed his gun at wolf's chest and pressed the trigger with words _"I'm sorry, Agent Cerny"_ , his gun jammed. And then, Cerny reacted a bit too fast even for Bayes. He threw hammer he happened to be holding nearly hitting the rabbit. A second later Sirius grabbed Jack by his shirt and the fight was over, as he started throwing him around place, making sure to land a couple of nasty blows in meanwhile. Bayes was now lying in a corner, beaten up badly with the wolf towering above him triumphantly, holding in one paw a crowbar he found in meanwhile and in other Jack's jammed tranquilizer. He luckily didn't have his own with him.

"I wonder how long you knew I was an agent. Because you had suspicions even before I gave Hopps the tools, didn't you?" Cerny wondered.

"Honestly, since the moment I checked your backstory when we recruited you, guys. You need to reconsider your methods, Agent, it was way too transparent. Way too transparent," Jack tried to lift himself, but Sirius tripped him with a crowbar.

"Ah, ah, ah! Stay on the ground, please! I'm not done with you yet," he suggested, threatening him with his newly acquired weapon. "And I bet that if I didn't try to release Hopps, then you'd have Antiery get rid of me, wouldn't you?" He guessed and Jack shrugged.

"Most likely," he confirmed. "What was the point of releasing Hopps anyway? There was no chance those tools would reach her and you should have known it. And besides, I didn't think Agency would ever risk so much just for a cop, when you weren't there for her since the beginning," Jack asked. That event a few days before really threw him off. He really assumed Cerny was there for the buyer.

"It never was about Hopps, Jack, it was about you! You knew about me and I could feel it, so you'd kill me right before the trade to give the Agency as little time to react as possible! But I had to make _you_ have me killed, not Antiery! Hence the provocation and boy, it worked perfectly! Donovan has been questioning your loyalty; it was obvious he'd order _you_ to take care of me! And all I had to do was to sabotage your gun and ta dam! You're all mine!" The wolf boasted, but did not let his guard down.

"So, this is the part where you kill me?" Jack guessed.

"No, this is part when I blackmail you. I need someone to get to your buyers, rabbit, and let's be honest; none of the wolves will meet them in the first place, Agents or not. But you will," Cerny explained pointing at him with his own gun. "So, here's the deal; you'll pretend to have me killed, return to the boss and get the code from Wilde tonight. I don't give a damn about cops, you can kill one or two on your way," wolf shrugged. "Then, when you proceed to trade the picture with your buyer, you record everything. And next, bam! ZIA waltzes in, arrests all your buddies and your client, but you get to walk as a free mammal. A bit of shame, given your potential, but I feel generous today," wolf offered but Jack could hardly believe that Cerny would feel just as generous after he does his job. Agent would probably keep involving him in numerous dirty ZIA jobs afterwards until he'd get him killed, intentionally or not. He knew this type of stories, even if only from books and movies.

"And if I say no?" Jack asked.

"You're not that stupid."

"I asked a question and expect an answer," he insisted firmly.

"Then your story ends here and now with a crowbar. Defense of necessity, rabbit, and my cover was blown anyway. And I'll have just as little benefits from you being dead as you will," Cerny replied and Bayes had no doubts if agent would hesitate.

"I don't like playing by someone else's rules."

"You can either live on my terms or die on my terms. It's never been your game, rabbit, although you made a fine pawn," Sirius faked pity.

"Then I'd rather die than work for you," Jack decided.

"Sure about that? It'd be shame to kill you," wolf noticed.

"Oh, you lack guts to do it?" Rabbit mocked him. Cerny just shrugged and swung the crowbar. Rabbit dodged it just in time though and dashed between his legs elbowing back of his knee as he continued to run away. Wolf cursed and aimed Jack's gun at its owner. He knew it was jammed and wouldn't shoot, but Agent's instinct got the better of him. He pressed the trigger. And then he yelped in pain as thousands volts surged through his body and left him lying helpless on the ground, groaning in pain. Jack stopped, approached him slowly and got his tranquilizer back, towering over helpless wolf triumphantly. Owner recognition system, what a lifesaver.

"So, Cerny, you claimed you had me figured out; you knew about my troubles with Donovan, was aware that I learnt about your treachery, sabotaged your weapon. But it turns out we are playing by my rules now," Jack removed a single dart from his gun.

"So now you will kill me?" Wolf muttered weakly.

"No, I'm better than that," rabbit assured and threw a dart right at wolf's back. It went deep into his body and tranquilizer kicked in within just a few seconds, leaving him drowsing. Jack looked around. No one would find wolf here and he wouldn't wake up before they'd have long since finished the trade. But just to be sure, he cuffed him to a nearby lamppost before heading back to his car. It looked like Agency with its bold try to get to Donovan's buyers had just been neutralized.

* * *

There passed quite a moment before Nick actually managed to move. Wolf setting of Kaylee's taser was quite an overkill, in his humble opinion. Fox cursed her quietly. It looked like he was screwed. Completely outsmarted.

"No need to panic, we aren't sinking this time," Nick muttered. He was trapped in the Dungeon with both magnetic keys gone. It was sometime around 9 pm, so no one was coming until tomorrow noon. He only had a computer connected to ZPD Intranet, so he couldn't notify anyone. Not even using his rigged phone; he'd left it upstairs. And most importantly, Kaylee took the code he wrote down and was probably on her way to give it Donovan. She probably didn't even mean to exchange it for now useless to them Judy, just get her money. This meant things could turn brutal while group still had their leverage. Nick was certain they'd arrest them sooner or later. But if they'd see Carrots ever again… He didn't even want to think about it. Even if Donovan made himself crystal clear back at their phone conversation and attack on him at Mondgose River didn't leave much room for doubts.

"I swear, Crane. If anything happens to Carrots because of you, you'll pay for it with your head," he muttered. "But, first things first. I'm still handcuffed to a bookcase." He stood up slowly, although forced to keep his paws to the ground. The good news was the bookcase wasn't screwed to the floor. The bad news was he would never lift it, especially from such a position. He could try to turn it over, though.

"Sorry, poor Dungeon janitor, whoever you are," He said and pushed the bookcase with all his strength. It swung, not turning over, but just enough for the chain to slip under the gap. Nick quickly grabbed bookcase to stop it from moving and sighed with relief. Some boxes slid down it, but he'd pick them up later.

"Okay, that's a start. Now, I need to contact anyone. Max mentioned he'd hit bed early to be awake tomorrow, so he wouldn't pick up anyway," Nick recalled. He sat down by the archives computer, the only electronic device in this room. Except for magnetic lock keeping him inside. If it were classic lock, he'd pick it sooner or later, but with this one, he couldn't do a thing. He looked at the bookcases. Maybe somewhere among the proofs of old cases he'd find a working cellphone with signal? Hardly believable, cellphones that end up here are nearly always dead on battery. Even if he were lucky, the only phone numbers he remembered were his own and Judy's and both were useless now. He could always dial 112 and oh boy, would that be hilarious. _"Ma'am, could you tell the dispatch of Precinct 1 to release their officer from the Dungeon? The archives I mean. Thank you very much!"_ No, they'd probably think it's another stupid joke. Still, it was worth giving it a try, but not yet. Finding a working phone new enough to have range this low underground was desperate measure and he still had a computer there. Wilde logged to his account and leaned in seat with his ears down. How is he supposed to contact anyone only with access to ZPD Intranet? All he could do was view and edit his current case logs.

"Edit… Edit case logs…" And then, his ears shot up and toothy grin spread all over his face, as he couldn't stop himself from chuckling. "Crane, you moron! How could you have forgotten?!" He shouted triumphantly, entering the case of Donovan. The five that currently had access to it were him, Max, Fangmeyer, Wolford and Barnes. And since Crane installed on their phones app to notify them about changes in case status, he could edit the log to contact them. Max didn't have it installed, claiming he wanted to leave work at work and he didn't know about Fangmeyer and Wolford, but good old Detective Barnes would check for updates even at the midnight, especially since as one of few, he had access to ZPD Intranet from his house. Nick cracked his knuckles and started writing. He described whole the situation and pressed 'Update'. Now, he could only wait and so he did, refreshing page regularly, while he cleaned up the boxes that had spilled during him releasing himself from the bookcase. After fifteen minutes there appeared five words at the end of document that Nick never expected to make him this happy:

" _Barnes here. I'm on it."_

* * *

Max picked up Kaylee around nine. She hopped onto the passenger's chair and she ordered him to where the trade was supposed to happen.

"What's going on, Kaylee?" Max asked, skipping the pleasantries.

"I found our snitch just a moment ago," she said grimly.

"Why didn't you just tell Nicky? He should be still at the…" And then, he understood. "No. No rutting way."

"Nick's a snitch," Kaylee told him.

"I'm not buying that," Max protested.

"And I don't blame you, but I have proof." She opened her laptop and turned it on. "I did some research on ZPD's web activity, focusing on any data that was outsourced to foreign servers. I checked Nick's activity and found this," she showed him the screen. "On the day of undercover mission, half an hour after the dispatch, Nick sent an email named "Holiday Pictures" from his PC to nwilde1 , seemingly just sending them to himself. There's one thing wrong with it though; it is not Nick's personal mail."

"How do you know?"

"He sent me some materials a few weeks ago. Never mind. Anyway, it seemed strange to me, so I checked it. Normally I should request access to it and wait for official response, but we all know the trade is happening any moment now and so I might have… kind of… hacked into ZPD Intranet?" She explained and could see the sight Max was giving her. She coughed meaningfully. "Anyway, that's what I found," she unpacked the .rar file and played the sound file that was in there. At first, they heard some usual talks, but Max could recognize his and several other voices, including Barnes, Kaylee, Judy and Nick's. And then, they heard the door closing, all conversations cut in one moment and chief Bogo greeted them all.

" _Everyone's here? Good. Let's get started, then. Today, around 8 pm, will start a charity banquet and art auction in residence of Mr. Lester Rouge. Like we all know..."_ It was a recording from the dispatch before the undercover mission and Max realized it. What truly terrified him, though, was when Nick spoke. His voice was clearest and loudest, which proved that whole thing had been recorded with his phone.

"Do you think he recorded it?" Wolf doubted.

"Well, someone recorded it with his phone and then, sent from his account to some strange email. Given how the undercover mission went, Donovan probably knew about everything even earlier, but still… he probably needed to give them exact info so he sent this mail. I even checked the security camera; Nick was in his box at the time. I'm sorry," she said. Max was still driving, although much slower now, letting this all sink in. It seemed so ridiculous. Nick would never let them hurt Judy… And then, maybe it all was just an act? Nick was an excellent actor. He fooled Bellwether that he went savage, even. Maybe, just maybe…

"What did you do with him?" He asked.

"I left him paralyzed and handcuffed in the Dungeon, with no phone or any other way to contact outer world. He tried to attack me back there, probably because he knew I figured it out. I have the code needed for the exchange, so we can go and do it without him," Kaylee suggested.

"So, what's our plan exactly?" Max asked. Kaylee hesitated, but since she dragged him in already, he deserved to know. She opened her mouth to speak and at that moment, wolf's phone rang. He apologized her and picked it up. He put it on his shoulder so he could speak and drive simultaneously. He never liked loudspeakers.

"Hey, Barnes. Why are you calling so late?"

" _Are you driving and talking again?"_ The old ram asked. Kaylee realized that she didn't even have to try, eavesdropping was that easy.

"Well, yes."

" _Then pull over before you kill yourself, moron."_

"Yes, sir, pulling over!" He confirmed the order half-jokingly and, seeing a gas station, stopped there. "What's going on?"

" _Is Crane with you?"_ Barnes continued in his casually harsh voice.

"Yes, how did you know? Kaylee, best wishes from Barnes," he told her.

"Thank him for me." Kaylee replied, not in the mood for chit chats. Also, she had some serious concerns about this phone call. Did Nick find a way to warn the old ram?

" _She sounds like death. Be a gentleman and go buy her some soda,"_ Barnes suggested and Max realized, something was way off. He read his partner's intent right away; he wanted to separate them. But why?

"Sure thing. I'll be right back, Kaylee." Max left the car and headed towards the gas station. He could see concern written all over rabbit's face. Already being in halfway he dared to ask. "What is it, Barnes?"

" _Your bunny apparently locked Wilde up in the Dungeon."_

"I know. Kaylee showed me a proof that he's a snitch. It's hardly believable, but…"

" _I don't know what she showed you, but Wilde has proof that she's a snitch herself,"_ Barnes explained and Max froze where he stood.

"What proof?" He asked finally and continued walking.

" _Over hour ago we established that someone had rigged Wilde's phone and recorded everything he had been doing since the undercover mission and even before. That's how they know all the details, it's also how they knew when we learnt of Shady Place,"_ Barnes said and Max realized that all the proof that Kaylee showed him could be easily fabricated by simply rigging fox's phone. She never proved that _he_ recorded it all, only that someone used his phone and account. A TO with proper skills and access to Wilde's account could easily pull it off.

"But how did you know it's Kaylee?" He asked.

" _Wilde finally identified Antiery. He's real name is Shay Tarnau and someone has cleared his database right after your opera night; that's why we couldn't identify him. Rings any bells?"_ Barnes explained. Max felt creeps across his body. Shay… clearing his database with such timing... It couldn't be a coincidence.

"Rut it," Max muttered, as walking inside the shop. "Do you mean she's actually a…"

" _Possibly,"_ Barnes said and that lit some hope in wolf's heart.

"And what is the other possibility?" The wolf wondered.

" _That someone's trying to frame both Wilde and Crane, hoping that one of them will be blamed. Crane did call you after dealing with Wilde, which implies she might not be a snitch. She could have just delivered the code herself. And when you have two seemingly obvious suspects, no one will search for a third,"_ the old ram suggested.

"Who's the third then?"

" _Not a clue and doesn't matter for now. Probably one of TOs. And if that's the case, both Crane and Wilde swallowed their hooks with perfect timing. If not, you have a snitch in your car. A snitch that's probably growing suspicious of our little chit-chat by now."_

"What do I do now?" Max asked, confused.

" _Figure out where Kaylee's loyalty truly lies. You're on your way to Lion's Tail, aren't you?"_

"At the Orle gas station, yes."

" _Trunkaby has a night patrol near you. I'll call her and explain that you might be in danger without giving details. If you don't respond within next ten minutes, she'll stop your car and arrest Crane. Alright?"_

"Of course."

" _And buy that soda already."_

"Oh, of course," Max nodded. He grabbed two nearest bottles, handed cashier the first double-digit banknote he saw and with silent 'keep the change' left the building. He got back into the car and handed Kaylee her bottle. She nearly emptied it immediately, only now realizing how thirsty she was.

"Something's wrong?" she asked. She could see something was bothering him.

"Are you sure Nicky's a snitch?" Max asked. There was no point in mingling around. He could always overpower her if things went rough.

"He tried to attack me in the Dungeon! He tried to shoot me!"

"Did you catch him red-handed? Like, are you one-hundred percent sure it was him?" He specified his question.

"I only saw the files he sent," she admitted carefully. "But it clearly…"

"Are you sure he recorded that briefing personally?" Max pressed. He kept watching her paws carefully and had the tranquilizer prepared, if she tried anything funny, but her paws weren't going anywhere near her gun.

"You heard it; it was coming from his…" Kaylee hesitated and then realized that he knew something she didn't. "Why do you ask?"

"Because Barnes claimed he and Nicky figured a few hours before that someone must have hacked into his phone. That's how they knew our every move and that is also how they could have got this recording. They could have just left it there to try and frame him. And you were one of the few that had access to his phone…" he said and watched Kaylee's expression changing. It wasn't fear of being discovered; it was realization. Max could clearly see it wasn't her now. He sighed with relief and dropped his tranquilizer.

"Nick assumed it could be me. He wanted to confront me about it, but because I was already assuming it was him with the files I found and his hostile attitude, I assumed he was the snitch and..." Kaylee hid her face in paws, unable to bear the shame. "He's going to kill me. He is so going to kill me," she whispered, terrified, as she was acknowledging what she had nearly done.

"Well, there's one way to find out," Max grinned as he started the engine. It was enough proof to him; Kaylee was no snitch, merely a victim of coincidence, just like Wilde. "So, here's our plan: we go and pick Nicky up. Thanks to what you and Nicky found we know that our snitch is an IT expert, probably a TO, which implies it's neither of us; Fangmeyer and Wolford have no idea about these things either. This means we can just stick to the plan," he decided.

"Yeah," Kaylee muttered without enthusiasm. She was too terrified of facing Wilde at the moment to think about anything else.

* * *

"It's going to be a long, long night." Nick muttered, playing solitaire on the Dungeon's ancient computer. Handcuffed paws made it a bit uncomfortable, but he could handle it and somehow kill boredom, before they'd pick him up and he knew they would, as Barnes kept updating him. At least the PC had a clock so he knew he had spent there already an hour without anyone noticing.

"On the bright side I'm getting better at this stupid game." He muttered. And then, he realized he was out of moves again. Game over. "Nah, never mind." Fox pressed F2 for a new deal. And as digital cards were shuffling, he heard the magnetic lock opening and grabbed the tranquilizer quickly. His ears perked up as he watched the door opening slowly and he recognized the scent. There was standing Max Reynolds, grinning at the fox cheerfully.

"There he is! Right were you left him, Kaylee!" Max shouted happily.

"Step aside, Max, I need to say hello to the bunny," Nick pleased, lowering the gun to level of rabbit's torso. Kaylee Crane, red all over the face, ears droopy and eyes watery, stepped out from behind her wolf friend and stopped at the doorstep.

"Hey, Nick," she lowered her blue eyes, now staring at her feet.

"Hey, Kaylee. Been a while." He was aiming at the rabbit and apparently still considering whether he should press the trigger or not. Kaylee realized bitterly that she deserved it.

"Just an hour or two." She forced a smile, but it disappeared within a second. "I… wanted to apologize for calling you a fox and… tazing you, handcuffing to a furniture, stealing the code, and closing you in this cold, damp place for a night. And possibly jeopardizing whole Judy rescue. It's just… When I saw the files sent from your PC, I…" She gesticulated, lacking words. "I didn't want to believe it! It was so clumsy, so screaming 'arrest me, I'm guilty', so unlike you and yet, I… fell for it. I should have known better, I'm a TO myself, but… It was easier that way, to forget you're not just some shifty, untrustworthy…" She paused and looked him in the eyes. "I… I just want to ask you if you'll ever forgive me what I have done, the trust I have…"

"Cut it, Kaylee," he interrupted her harshly and she stopped in half of the sentence, watching him in horror. He could see her shivering, terrified. Not of him, but of possibility he wouldn't forgive her. Nick saw Max's anger, but wolf kept it silent. For now. It all depended on Nick's next words.

"I'm not going to listen to this when I'm just as guilty as you are," fox admitted. "I had some evidence against you, you had some against me. It was easy to simply assume it was you and I fell for it just like you did. As much as it hurt me, I accepted it without a second of reflection, because Judy's life on line. But I should have been better than that," Nick apologized. "Things just happened a bit too fast, didn't they?"

"Yeah," Kaylee agreed weakly.

"And once we've established that, I wonder… Would you like join the dumb fox and his buddy wolf jerk on a quest to get our sly bunny back?" he offered, smiling warmly.

"Yes. I… Thank you," she accepted it immediately, almost crying. Were all rabbits this emotional?

"Oh, and about tazing me…" Nick added, pressing the trigger. The rabbit squeaked fearfully, but dart stuck in the floor just in front of her. As she realized he missed intentionally, she frowned angrily. "Just set the taser on the fox setting next time, will you? It's more than enough, trust me," he suggested, grinning slyly.

"I will." Kaylee finally walked past the doorstep and stopped before the fox. "So, no hard feelings?" She reached out with paw and Nick shook it right away.

"No hard feelings. Just remove those." He suggested, waving at her with handcuffs.

"Oh, right, right!" She grabbed the key she took from him and released him. She then returned him the code to the safe. Nick massaged his wrists with relief.

"Don't tell me it's your first time. I wouldn't believe it anyway," Max smirked at him in silly manner and Nick just laughed it off.

"I only had it with fluffy ones before," he assured so carelessly neither Kaylee nor Max couldn't tell whether he was lying or not. While Max chuckled, the rabbit couldn't help blushing slightly, as she pictured it.

"Now then, let's reequip ourselves and go get Carrots," the fox suggested, closing that cursed solitaire and shutting computer down. As they were leaving the Dungeon, something struck Kaylee.

"How did you contact Barnes, by the way? There's no Internet here," she wondered.

"I edited log of Donovan case. You installed that funny app on our phones that would notify us about it, right? And Barnes has access to case logs from his house." Nick reminded her, grinning. He was proud of outsmarting Kaylee in her own field and he was not going to hide that.

"Oh, right. I should have thought of that," she admitted her defeat, even if reluctantly, as they were leaving the Dungeon. Soon, the three of them left the police station and sat in Reynolds' car.

"Where do we go now?" Max asked.

"I suppose we'll just sleep in car near the port. There's no point in going back homes now," Nick suggested. "And while we drive there, there's one thing more that you need to tell us, Kaylee."

"Yes?" She asked carefully.

"This friend of yours, Shay. It's Antiery, isn't it?" He asked and she stared at him with disbelief.

"How do you know?"

"To tell the truth, I suspected you had connections with him since I learnt about him. Jason Ori claimed Antiery had some 'girl' he was protecting and the description fitted you just too conveniently. The description was so general it fitted at least a hundred mammals in Zootopia, so I didn't believe it would be you, at least until we identified Antiery today. His real name's Shay Tarnau. Someone had cleared his database leaving only name and photo from his young years. That leaded me straight to you."

"Someone cleared it? Do you know who?" Kaylee asked.

"I assumed it would be you for obvious reasons. I don't have access to editing this type of data. Does a TO have it?" Nick wondered.

"If they did it the usual way, you'd be easily able to check who was behind it. Someone must have hacked in," Kaylee explained. "Shay Tarnau. I never knew it was his real name. I only called him Shay because he introduced himself as Olivier Shay Antiery to me and asked me to use his second name. He liked it much more, he claimed."

"How did you two met?" Nick asked, as they were leaving the police parking.

"It happened in high school. I was attacked by a bunch of predators in some dark alley when I was going home. They'd probably kill me, were it not for Shay. Or worse," she gulped. It might have happened nearly a decade earlier, but the memories were still fresh. "Anyway, he saved me and took me in for a night. I was so scared of going back home I didn't want to tell him my address. Next day, he left me at my home and disappeared. I'd see him regularly, though; he helped me out when I fell in troubles, once actually beaten up some school bullies. It was fun to watch the punks that had been messing with you for years getting sent to hospital. After I finished school and turned eighteen, parents kicked me out of house. Shay took me in. I spent several months with him while finishing some courses and looking for a job. He bought me my laptop in meanwhile. Bliss lasted a few months until he told me that he found me a cheap flat in Meadowlands that I should move out to. I didn't understand then why he did it, only later I learnt from the newspapers; Skooba's gang was at war at the time and I knew that Shay was one of their top hitmen at the time. He didn't want me to get involved and as the rumor goes, some were looking for Antiery's "girl". He still visited me once in a while and helped me with finances. I had some problems finding a job in IT for… multiple reasons. Anyway, I finally was given a chance in Alva Electrics. You know this part; I was framed for technological espionage, kicked out and forced to pay massive compensation. While I still was officially hired and financially capable, I took a loan to pay it off. Then started real troubles; I couldn't pay the installments off, so I borrowed some money from gangs to buy myself a few months more. But no miracles happened, time passed and I had two gangs wanting my head. It was when Shay intervened again, literary saving my tail; he told me to go to Zootopia Police Academy. I could hide in there for a few months and I even established with the bank the deal where they'd suspend my installments until I get hired as a TO. In meanwhile, Shay covered my debts, so gangs wouldn't want me dead. And then, I joined ZPD," Kaylee explained.

"He contacted you once in there, didn't he? He offered you to be their snitch, now that he worked for Donovan," Nick guessed. It would be only natural for the gazelle to do.

"Yes," Kaylee admitted reluctantly. "Right after our first night at Tom's bar. He offered me… half a million, if I remember right? I just had to help them out a bit, he claimed."

"What did you say?" Max wondered, even if they knew answer. Or did they?

"In any other case, I'd say yes. But after that night, when all of you guys were so nice to me, I was… confused. I asked him to give me more time. Over the next few days I grew certain that I didn't want to have anything to do with those gang things no matter how much money they offered. I rejected their offer," she assured truthfully.

"Did he contact you later?"

"Yes, twice. He paid a visit to me in hospital when I was still in coma and later, after the undercover mission, he called me repeating the offer; I'm supposed to deliver them the code and they'll give us Judy back and pay me normally. I didn't care about money, but I wanted to see Judy safe. That's why when I thought you were the snitch, I decided to act on my own, unsure if you even cared about her anymore."

"You had no means of contacting him yourself, did you?" Nick guessed and she shook her head.

"Even if I considered selling him out, I had no means to. He doesn't have a number, I don't know his current address or anything else. And besides… I know how it sounds, but he's my friend and I decided that as long as this information isn't crucial to saving someone's life I wasn't going…"

"We get it. It's alright," Nick assured, although he doubted if chief would be as magnanimous as him. Kaylee probably realized it too, but it wasn't their biggest problem for the time being. "And now, what are you going to do?"

"I'll just stay in the car and watch the things happening. I'm not supposed to be in here anyway. I don't want Shay to get caught, but I know he's a bad guy, so I'll just… wait and see," she decided. "I hope that's alright by you."

"If you're here, you should come with us, Kaylee. I'm not telling you to shoot Olivier on sight, but if things go south, we'll need every bit of help to get Judy back," Nick pleased.

"Oh, um… alright. Yes, you're right. So, what's our plan?"

"Long story short, we come to the trade, get Judy back and then, arrest as many of them as we can. We give them code in the process, but only if necessary," Nick explained. And then, a thought struck him. "Tell me Kaylee, if Barnes hadn't called… What would have been your plan tonight?" He wondered. Kaylee hesitated, but decided that they deserved to know.

"I'd… I was certain no one would believe me if I claimed you're the snitch. I mean, you're an experienced officer and my proof was very weak. I only had certainty after the hostile attitude you showed me in Dungeon. I figured that you'd frame me anyway, but wasn't sure if you cared about Judy anymore, so I decided I would… play the part. Deliver the code to Donovan, exchange it for Judy's freedom, involve Max in it only for that he knew that I didn't betray him in the end. Judy would be back safe and unaware of your betrayal, you'd be alright, Shay would have escaped. Everyone would be happy," Kaylee explained.

"Everyone but you," Nick noticed.

"Now, it's nothing unusual," the bunny replied bitterly.

"I think we already showed you that it's supposed to be unusual here, in ZPD," Max noticed and then, he pulled over. "I'll stop at this parking. We shouldn't be getting any closer if we don't want to raise their attention," he ordered and found a free spot at rather occupied parking lot. Reynolds' car wasn't too spacious, but Nick and Max could sleep at the front chairs when they lowered them and in the back, there was just enough space for a rabbit. Kaylee and Max set their alarms and the three of them tried to sleep at least a few hours.

* * *

Max had some troubles sleeping, first of them being loud snoring coming from the other side. He groaned with annoyance and switched sides, but it wasn't any better.

"Kaylee, kick Nicky's chair or something so he stops snoring, would you?" He muttered under his breath and looked at his companions only to realize it was Kaylee that was causing this turmoil. It couldn't be the fox, if he wasn't here. Wait, he's not here?

"Where's Nicky?" Max lifted himself from the chair and looked around. Then he saw someone sitting at the car mask. He hesitated for a moment, but decided to lift himself from the chair. He left the car and sat by Nick. The fox was there with his arm crossed and watching the port in the distant.

"Can't sleep?" He asked. Nick turned at him and smiled.

"Hardly with all that snoring. How did Judy put up with it?"

"No idea," Max returned the smirk. "What are you thinking about?" He wondered, but Nick remained silent. Wolf was already sure he'd get no answer when fox replied.

"Judy."

"You're worried?"

"A bit," Nick admitted and he surely was sugar-coating it. Max would be dying out of fear if he were this close with Judy. Whatever 'this close' actually meant. He had kind of lost the track by now.

"But we're getting her out of this, right?"

"Obviously," Nick assured. "There's something else that really worries me."

"What is it?"

"Now that we know about Olivier and Kaylee, we know why he tried to kill you during the undercover mission," Nick pointed out.

"He wants me dead because I hurt her in the Dungeon," Max realized.

"And if he's given a chance, he'll try to kill you today. When the things get hot… Don't give him a chance, Max," the fox warned him and Reynolds gulped.

"I won't."

"And be careful about Kaylee too. She liked Olivier, even if out of simple gratitude. You heard how much he had done for her. She probably doesn't even realize Olivier wants you dead."

"But she read the report…" Max protested.

"Only we saw Antiery's attempt and you were hardly conscious. Olivier could just disregard it as a typical fox lie, trying to demonize me in her eyes. What I mean is be careful about her and Olivier. She might try to solve it with him on her own or do something equally stupid. I talked with her about it when you were sleeping, but when things go south, she'll easily disregard it all. Let's just keep an eye on her, OK?" Nick pleased.

"You've got it," Max assured. "I'll go back to sleep. You should have some rest too, Nicky. Tomorrow's a great day."

"I'll be back in no time, Max. Goodnight," he promised. As Reynolds got back into the car, Nick kept watching the port. A few hours more and everything would be over.


	26. Crying in the night

Chapter 26. „Crying in the night"

Ten years ago

Charlie Rockfield was leaning against his car, toying with keys and trying not to wonder what atrocities those two Skooba's goons that had left his car with massive baseball bats were committing at this very moment. His old good pack of Chesters weighted heavily in his chest pocket and, trying to kill the racing thoughts, Charlie looked around carefully. Even if it looked like a middle of nowhere in here, they were still in Zootopia's neighborhood, just a dozen or two miles north of Meadowlands. As far as he knew, his boss Skooba had some business with owner of the drive inn they stopped at; probably lost his patience over an unpaid debt. It was the easiest scenario to imagine, given that the place looked like a ruin and there was only one car more at the spacious parking; grim aura surrounding inn could lure only the most desperate travelers.

And then, a window opened rapidly as someone jumped out through it. Even in shadows Rockfield could tell that it wasn't any of Skooba's goons and once they reached lantern's light, Charlie could see clearly; it was a female coyote, dressed in elegant skirt and a jacket; looked very important to him, like a doctor or someone of this sort. She rushed to the other car, struggling with her purse.

"Come on, come on, where is it…" she stuttered and then, cursed loudly; Charlie guessed that she must have lost her car keys. And then, she saw him. Her eyes full of horror locked at the coyote leaning against his car and she ran toward him.

"Please, you have to take me from here, those goons are chasing me and I lost my car keys and…" she begged, as Charlie stared at her in confusion. Was she the one they were after? Because if she considered her situation at least shallowly, she'd see that Charlie's car was the only other than hers in this place, which meant he was with the goons. But she was too terrified to even think of it, clinging to the thought of him saving her so desperately it must have taken away any reason. Charlie knew that if he had the slightest amount of reason, he'd just turn her over to the goons in the inn. But whatever remains of reason he still had, he lost them all at the first glance of this horrified coyote.

"To the trunk," he ordered tersely.

"What?" She asked, confused.

"You want to live?! To the trunk, now!" He snarled and she complied. Charlie opened the trunk, she jumped and the moment he locked it behind her, two tigers left the inn, dragging baseball bats covered in blood behind them.

"Rocky! Seen anyone leaving?" One of them asked.

"No, no one," Charlie assured. "What's wrong, they got away?"

"No, the owner is a goner," the tiger laughed at the unintended rhyme. "But I think we've got a witness we need to take care of and he got away."

"To where? There's nowhere to go in here!" Charlie pointed out.

"I know! Hey, let's check the car. It must be his," the tiger suggested. They broke into a small, rather expensive car standing in nearby and tigers searched for the documents.

"I've got something. Joanne Vanessa Chasseur. Curse it, she's a lawyer," tiger muttered.

"Do you have her address?" Charlie asked.

"Nope, nothing. Alright, write down her name and license number and let's go before any police appears," he suggested. The tigers returned to Charlie's car. Coyote took their baseball bats covered in blood and, as tigers took their places, he opened the trunk and dropped them right in Joanne's paws. For a second he could see her terrified sight; she probably heard whole this conversation. Before she managed to protest, though, Charlie locked her inside. He got back to driver's seat and started the engine.

"So, back to Zootopia," he smiled, as they left inn parking.

"What about that Chasseur?" One of the tigers asked. Charlie felt creeps across his body, only now realizing how stupid his decision was. If she even squeaked, they'd know she was here and they'd kill her. And probably him too, if he didn't talk himself out of it.

"We tell Skooba about her, he locates her and we kill her," the one sitting by Charlie decided.

"Wait, you want to tell Skooba that you let a witness escape from an inn at the end of the world? He won't be pleased," Charlie warned with his heart at the throat. Now if they find her, he couldn't talk himself out of it, not even by a miracle.

"What do you suggest?" The tiger sitting in passenger's seat watched him curiously, realizing that Rockfield was right.

"I say… we don't tell Skooba a word. If that Chasseur…" He felt creeps across his body as he said her surname, accenting it neatly. He loved the very sound of it. "…is a lawyer, then she should know that Skooba rules this city and the moment she comes to ZPD, she's signing a death sentence to herself, because we will know. So she'll probably just keep quiet about it. If she doesn't and there comes up a witness, then we tell him that we might know her identity, because we checked that car. In both cases, Skooba will think we did a fine job in there," Charlie explained. Tigers hesitated, letting his thoughts sink in.

"I like it," decided the one sitting in passenger's seat.

"Yeah, me too. That's sly of you, Charlie," congratulated him the one in back. Rockfield barely managed not to let out a sigh of relief.

"Well then, as far as I'm concerned, we did a perfect job there," the coyote summed up and both tigers nodded with agreement. Skooba surely didn't need to know about their little misstep.

The rest of road they spent in silence disrupted only by the radio Charlie switched on. As they neared Zootopia, he kept checking on the pack of Chesters in his chest pocket; it suddenly felt a lot lighter. He dropped both tigers off in Rainforest District assuring that he'd get rid of baseball bats and then, after a moment of hesitation, decided to drive to his house. It would be the best to deal with Joanne Chasseur in there. He parked the car in garage and left the car, heading to the trunk.

"Alright, Miss Chasseur, you're safe now," he assured, as unlocking the trunk. "How about we come to my flat and we discuss what happens now…" The first thing he felt as he opened the trunk was a stream of pepper gas to his eyes. He bent in half, cursing and covering his eyes and then, he saw a baseball bat enclosing to his face much faster than he'd wish it to.

* * *

Charlie woke up to an awful, blunt pain of temple, soothed by something cold lying on his forehead and a dried out throat. He looked around carefully. He was laying on a puffy, comfortable coach in someone's living room. As he moved his head, the bag of ice, which was source of soothing cold, slid off his head and fell on the floor. Charlie groaned painfully and tried to sit, when something held his paw; he looked at it and barely managed to contain a laugh. It was a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs, keeping one of his paws to coach's leg. He checked his pocket and found a bobby pin there; he poked around in handcuff with it for a few moments and, as expected, toy opened with hardly any resistance. Charlie grabbed the bag of ice, lifted himself from the coach and looked around the room. It was designed in modern, minimalistic style of black and white with only a couple of items giving this place feeling that someone actually lived in here. Charlie approached the wall and took Chasseur's Juris Doctor Diploma frame off the wall. It had just a month, as he realized. Next to it, there was a picture of her and, supposedly, her parents from the graduation, both looking very respectable, but that was about it. Everything else remained a bunch of soulless gadgets you see in furniture shops.

Charlie heard some muffled voice coming from the other room. He hung the diploma back and sneaked to what he believed to be her private room. Through the cracked door, he could see her with a half-empty glass of wine in paw, battling with her thoughts.

"Come on, Joanne, just call them and end this all," she mumbled to herself. "He's a Skooba's goon and you just saw his friends murdering a mammal and now you're keeping him in your flat. You have to call the police… But…" She hesitated. "He saved me. No, I don't know what he'd do, if I didn't… Argh! Why did I have to hit him?! Why did I bring him here, now he knows where I live! Why didn't I just spray him and run?!" She put the glass on the table and hid her face in paws. "Screw it, I'm calling police. He bluffed, they can protect me," she decided, sounding more like she tried to convince herself than actually believing it. She sat on a poof and grabbed her phone, calling nine-eleven.

 _"ZPD, how can we help you?"_ Charlie heard female voice.

"I'd want to report…" And then, Joanne's sight locked at the crack in the door and Rockfield's eye. He could see her and she stopped in the middle of sentence.

 _"Ma'am?"_ Asked voice from the speaker, but whatever Joanne read in his eyes, it told her to hang up and put the phone back. Charlie then opened the door gently, but at the same moment, she grabbed a kitchen knife hidden by the poof and sprung up to the feet, pressing with back against the wall. Her paws were shaking and eyes watery.

"Back! Stay back!" She demanded. Charlie lifted his arms quickly in surrender.

"Hey, I mean no…"

"Back to the living room!" She shouted, as if she was about to cry. Charlie stepped back slowly. Joanne followed him keeping safe distance until they made it back to the living room and she forced him to sit on the same couch he woke up at. She stood at the opposite side of a small glassy coffee table, still aiming the point of knife at him, clearly with not slightest idea what to do next. As she stared at him silently like a terrified wild animal, Charlie realized it was him that had to do something.

"So, you knocked me out. Nice one, I didn't see it coming," he smiled warmly and her face got a little less tense. "But you know I really wanted to just talk?"

"You can talk now," she replied ferociously.

"True," he agreed, smiling. "What a mess, isn't it? Whole this evening, just… crazy," he noticed carelessly as he settled himself at the couch more comfortably. Her paws were shaking even more. The more relaxed he was, the more she realized this situation was beyond her. "I mean, what are we going to do about this all now?"

"I have no rutting idea, OK?!" She yelled at him. "I have no idea what am I supposed to do! I should have… I should…" And then, she burst into tears, dropped the knife with a loud thud and leaned against the wall, as hiding face in her paws. She slid slowly on the floor, completely overwhelmed. She sobbed pathetically, completely forgetting about Rockfield. Charlie slowly left the couch, sat by her and kicked the knife away. She didn't oppose.

"I just… I… my fiancé broke up with me and I wanted to get away from this city, so I took my car and drove north to find some filthy and dirty place that would nothing like…" she choked a sob. "And I got to that cursed inn, ordered a dinner and then, when I was at my table, those tigers came… They… they locked the door, called the owner and hit him with bat… There was blood. He struggled, tried to fight them and I… I just watched!" She cried, staring in Charlie's eyes, seeking in them comfort. And, as she felt his pity, she continued. "I wanted to help him, but I chickened out and escaped through the window. I got to the car, but couldn't find the keys and they must have noticed the window by then and then… then I saw you. Sweet cheese and crackers, it was so obvious you were with them and I came to you and you put me in the trunk and I was certain you'd just deliver me to your boss or kill me and dump in a river or…" She trembled at thought of other atrocities that could have happened to her, but managed to hold tears. "And then you opened it and I hit you and I knocked you out. And then, I… What was I thinking?! I put you in the trunk, got you to my flat, cuffed to the couch with those stupid handcuffs my asshole fiancé gave me and I wanted to call police when you… you…" She burst out with tears again and Charlie gently spread arm around her shoulders, hugging her gently.

"Hey, it's going to be alright. We'll figure it out," Charlie promised.

"Nothing's going to be alright! I'm a witness to the murder Skooba knows about and I'm sitting in my own flat half-drunk with another Skooba's goon who's going to… to…" She set her eyes at him once more, only now realizing that he was cuddling him. She seemed to need someone's warmth so desperately she didn't mind one bit. "What will you do?"

"I have no bad intentions, if that's what you mean. I'm not… I'm not like these tigers. Just an overpaid taxi driver," he assured with a warm smile that she managed to return.

"That… that I saw," she replied, slowly wiping off her tears. Probably only now did she come to terms with this thought; that he meant no harm. She took a deep breath and lifted herself slowly.

"Want some wine? Because I'm emptying that bottle tonight whether you help me or not," she offered.

"I wouldn't abandon a lady in distress," Charlie assured half-jokingly. He sat on the couch while Joanne went back to her room with a bottle and her glass. She got him a second one and poured a fair amount of alcohol in there, as she sat by him. She reached for a radio pilot, turned it on and played some soothing piano music quietly.

"So… My name's Joanne. Joanne Vanessa Chasseur, but you already checked that," she started.

"Charlie Rockfield, pleased to meet you," they clanked the glasses gently and both of them drank some of the wine. Some being understatement in both cases, in fact, as host had to refill them immediately. And as much as it wasn't his drink, Charlie had to admit that he never had something this good. "So, what do we even do about whole…" He gesticulated meaningfully. "…this?"

"I… I think I should go to police," Joanne decided.

"No way!" Charlie protested. "They're going to get you killed!"

"They can protect me."

"No, they can't! Half of ZPD is in Skooba's pocket at the moment," Rockfield argued.

"But not all of them! New mayor Lionheart and ZPD's Precinct 1 Chief Bogo are going to take care of Skooba. They already arrested first corrupted officers and city officials," she reminded him.

"Yes, but…" Charlie groaned with frustration. "You don't understand. Yes, things are changing in favor of law and justice, but that's why Skooba can't afford any loose ends like you. And trust me, even if you went to Chief Bogo personally, the rumor that there's someone who wants to testify about that murder will reach Skooba. And since tigers checked your car back at the parking, they'll know it was you. And then, they'll have to kill you," he explained her.

"So what am I supposed to do, sit down and wait when I could make a difference?"

"You'll be long dead before you see the difference you made and I think… it's not worth the price. The city is changing anyway. Lionheart and Bogo set things in motion and Skooba won't be able to stop them. So just wait and see. That's all I ask for," he mumbled. Joanne stared in her glass, spinning it slowly.

"It's awfully lot, you know? To ask me to do nothing," she said and then, sipped some of her drink. "But you're probably right. You know gangs better than I ever will," she agreed with surrender and Charlie sighed with relief. He looked around the room and his sight stopped at the diploma hanging on the wall.

"I wonder, whole this law and order thing… was it your childhood dream?" He asked and she chuckled, shaking her head.

"Hardly. Parents are small-town lawyers with ambitions exceeding their skills. I wanted to be a firefighter, but once they figured I'm rather smart, they gave me no choice, really. I mean I was offered to work in several prestigious law offices by now, but it's still shame. I just wanted to be a firefighter," she explained.

"Well, I'd love to have this sort of no-brainer," Charlie stated dreamily and Joanne watched him curiously.

"So, what is a coyote like you doing in a place like this?" She wondered.

"Well, the only other way I could get inside such a lovely flat is a burglary," he joked and she chuckled.

"I mean the gang, Charlie. Can I call you Charlie?" She hesitated.

"Only if I can call you Joanne," he agreed.

"Fine by me. So… how did you end up there?" She wanted to know.

"It's a… long story. I got myself in a wrong place at the wrong time with a wrong set of skills. Skooba wanted me and one does not simply say not to Skooba," he explained with a tone of prisoner giving details of his arrestment. It sort of worked that way, in fact.

"How many years is it now?" She wondered.

"Five," he answered tersely and deciding not to add that he recently got a bounty for breaking officer's arm in self-defense. "I started at seventeen and somehow managed to finish high school. With not that bad grades, if I may add," he smiled weakly, quite aware that hers probably exceeded his by far. Nonetheless, she seemed proud, as proud one can be of a just met criminal sitting at your couch in the middle of night.

"And you never considered quitting?"

"Hey, it's hard to get a job with pay this high and requirements this low," he joked, but saw that Joanne saw through his façade easily. Her skeptical sight was more than enough to force out an honest answer. "You only leave the gang in a black bag and as vile and disgusting it is, I like my life."

"Oh, don't say that! You certainly aren't vile! I mean you… you did save me," Joanne argued and it brought out a smile from him.

"Hey, I just couldn't let them hurt you. I mean, if I tried to protect you openly, they'd just pummel me to death, but if I could make a difference quietly then… then I think it was only right to do so," he explained and realized that the way she watched him made his heart rate spike.

"See, that's not what a vile mammal would ever say, Charlie," Joanne said joyfully. Wine certainly was helping her switching moods so quickly.

"I guess," he agreed hesitantly and there fell silence between them. It had no hint of awkwardness, though; both of them enjoyed each other's presence.

"Thank you," Joanne muttered shyly.

"Huh?"

"I haven't thanked you properly yet for… for saving me. So, thank you," she said and finished her glass. She poured both of them some more wine. "But I guess words aren't enough to express my gratitude, so… what would you say for a dinner?" She offered. For a second, she scolded herself in mind; she was an attorney from respected law office and she just asked out a member of notorious Skooba's gang. But something in Charlie disregarded all those worries. He wasn't like them.

"I…" Charlie stared at her, as he stuttered awkwardly, tongue-tied with such an offer.

"No one has to know," she assured.

"I'd… I'd love to," he declared with a smile she returned. "And for the record, no one _can_ know, because otherwise we'll both be dead," he added.

"Well then, maybe we shall raise a toast?" Joanne lifted her glass. "To… to us. For that no one may know," she said and chuckled.

"Whatever _'us'_ means," Charlie added just as amused as her and blaming the wine for it. They clanked the glasses spilling a few drips, emptied them at once and put back on the table. Joanne laid her head on his shoulder yawning. She had beautiful, white teeth.

"I'm tired," she mumbled, as settling herself comfortably.

"Oh, tell me about it," he agreed and she replied something incoherently. And then, she was already asleep. Charlie wasn't even surprised; all the stress, fear and wine in such short time must have exhausted her completely. And now that she felt safe again, she could rest. Charlie, just as tired as her, grabbed the blanket that was lying next to him and covered the two of them with dexterous swing of paw. And as he settled himself by her side, somewhere back in his head, some part of him was screaming in terror. What he was doing here was idiotically reckless. Possibly fatally. But it was one of the few righteous acts in his life. And this thought gave the drunken coyote hope that it would turn out right in the end; that no one would know, they wouldn't kill him or Joanne and, by some lucky shot, this strange relationship wouldn't end up by the next morning. He had no idea.

* * *

Five years ago

It was cold misty night, as usual in the Canal District that Joshua Morrows hated so much. They drove by Bug-Burga restaurant and turned into a small street whose name he failed to register. The driver who maneuvered smoothly in the dark wet alleys was Richard Kowalski, a talkative gazelle in his middle thirties, whose cousin, Ian, was sitting next to Joshua in the backseat.

"And then, I told him to…" Richie continued his story, gesticulating expressively.

"Shut up, R," interrupted him the tiger sitting at the passenger's team, Donovan's right hand. "We're almost at the place," Kowalski rolled his eyes with annoyance, but he complied.

"You're such a spoilsports, Victor," complained Joshua Morrows. "I really wanted to know what happens in the end."

"So you will when we're back in the base. And now, to the job. Park here, R," ordered the tiger. Joshua watched him with disgust. Victor Kree, because that was his name, was son of some gangster rotting in a prison far, far away for last thirty years and his son followed him in everything except getting incarcerated; he was violent, rash, unforgiving and bloodthirsty. Joshua actually admired those features, as he identified them with power. But while he usually enjoyed company of those remorseless, it was not case with Kree. He despised tiger for the lack of respect he showed his partners in crime. Maybe it was because he was because foreigner like Jacobs, that made him look down on them, Zootopians, or simply because he enjoyed power over them a bit too much. Joshua hardly cared. All that mattered was that Victor despised them all and Joshua made sure to show him the feeling went both ways while keeping things professional when required.

They stopped near the old warehouse and Richard killed the engine. Four of them stared at the entrance in silence for a few seconds.

"Let's go, they should be waiting by now. As usually, Ian, R, you two grab the picture. Josh, you…"

"I've got your back," he assured, as drawing his gun. If Victor had concerns whether the pig wouldn't just him in the back if things went south, (which were rather reasonable) he didn't express them. The four of them left the car. Camels went to the back and grabbed the picture wrapped in black, waterproof material. They headed to the warehouse, in front of which, there waited red vixen in a black trench coat, just finishing her cigarette; she was their contact. A smile danced across her lips when she saw them approaching.

"Matilda," Victor Kree greeted her coldly. Joshua wondered if he ever greeted any of Zootopians kindly.

"Ah, my favorite deliverers. Come inside, boys, everything's set," she dropped the cigarette butt on the ground, turned on her heel and walked back inside, wagging her puffy tail mesmerizingly. They followed her through dark corridor. While Joshua and camels kept stumbling at boxes laying around, vixen and tiger gifted with night vision stepped over them easily. They made it to a big, well-lit room where Matilda's company, three armed horses, waited. In the center of the room, there stood a big metal table with metal frame and a laptop on it; tools for verification of picture's authenticity. Without a word, camels put the picture on the table and stepped back to Joshua, who waited a few meters back; they had done it plenty of times now to know exactly what was going to happen next. Victor stood by Matilda, as she adjusted the camera mounted at the frame in order to take a micro photo of the top corner of the painting. Once she did it, she grabbed a CD from a deep pocket of her trench coat and mounted it on her laptop.

"It always made me wonder, where you get those micro photos from," Joshua said.

"You just have to ask nicely," she said, while computer compared the two. After a minute, it confirmed authenticity and Matilda smiled with satisfaction. "Looks like everything's alright. Jake?"

"I'm transferring money," one of vixen's guard said, as doing something on the phone. "Done."

"Seven millions just for you, boys," Matilda assured. Joshua didn't know the sum until now and honestly expected it to be a little lower given that everyone's score was five-hundred thousand for each, but he didn't care one bit. Victor Kree seemed rather displeased, though. And then, Joshua's phone buzzed.

"Yeah?" He picked it up.

" _We've got the money,"_ Tilda, his sister, assured and she hung up immediately.

"We've got the money, Kree," Morrows informed the tiger. Victor Kree covered his confusion with a toothy smile.

"Perfect. I'm looking forward to doing business with you again," he assured.

"Speaking of which, it was our last contract, I'm afraid. I'm retiring," Matilda explained.

"Retirement in your mid-twenties? What will you do for the rest of your life?" Joshua joked.

"Mid-thirties, but thank you," Matilda corrected him with a smile. "Don't you worry, I've already found a nice little haven just for myself. And personally, I'd advise you guys retire too. ZPD's rumored to be forming a new section just for the thieves like us and they're very serious about it," she warned them.

"We'll keep it in mind," Kree assured. "Time for us," he stated and ordered his team. Joshua could clearly feel that tiger was pissed, but had enough reason not to comment on it. They bided farewell to Matilda and her goons and headed back to their own cars. Richard Kowalski started the engine and drove back to their current hideout.

"Seven million," Victor Kree muttered. "Given that each of us gets a half, it leaves Donovan with four and half million dollars. Now that's unfair, don't you think?"

"Hey, I just got half a million. I could hardly complain. And I think it's Donovan's right to get the most money. He got us the contract, he delivered all the plans and funded everything," Joshua shrugged.

"I guess," Ian Kowalski agreed, but not too eagerly. The seed of doubt was planted, apparently. Victor certainly still disagreed, but he didn't argue anymore. Joshua would pay a fortune to know his thoughts now.

* * *

To Donovan Jacobs it was a fine day; another picture sold for quite a fortune without much of complications and, as his contact in Precinct 14, southern Meadowlands, claimed, their investigation reached a dead end like usually, so there was nothing to worry about. The boss of heist group, when not planning another robbery, spent most of his days reading various Zootopia's newspaper. He really enjoyed them for multiple reasons; first of all, some of them kept most of their articles at very high level, creating a nearly perfect illusion of objectivity. Secondly, the variety of Zootopia's society, something he really lacked in his nation, brought the variety of the newspaper. He especially enjoyed Happytown's "Zoo" and Tundratown's "Troika Daily". And all the financial newspapers, obviously; Zootopia's stock market was both vivid and fascinating. Donovan was studying particularly interesting article of "Zoo", when Victor Kree and Ian and Richard Kowalski came to his office without knocking. They didn't seem pleased, especially the tiger.

"Greetings, Victor, Richard, Ian. Is something wrong?" Jacobs asked, putting the newspaper away. While he planned to keep them for a day more in their hideout, he didn't expect to be interrupted and was rather displeased about it.

"It's about…" one of camels tried to speak.

"Shut up, I do the talking," Victor scolded him. "We need to discuss terms of our work, Donovan. Or payment, rather," The tiger explained.

"Money will reach your account on time. We need to wash it first, only then can we…"

"It's not about time," Victor interrupted him. If he was a minimally better observer, he'd notice displeasure written all over his boss's face. Jacobs slowly reached for his wooden cane reinforced with steel that was leaning against the desk.

"It's about the sum," the tiger explained and camels nodded.

"It was satisfying to you when I gave you the number, Victor. Half a million for each of you and the rest for me. I cover all our needs, including snitches in half of the town and ZPD."

"It sounded nice until I learnt you still get at least eight-fold for yourself. We do the entire dirty job and you get the money. Now you're trying to screw us over!" The tiger argued and camels nodded eagerly.

"I assure I am not. I believed we wouldn't be able to sell it for more than five and that was at that point that we established your payment. We efiguredstablished it would be fair; your pays were fixed, mine depended solely on my bargaining skills. You'd have no problem with it if mine were lower than yours, would you?" He argued patiently.

"Well, I have problem with it now. Double our pays!" Victor demanded and drew his dart gun; camels had theirs ready by the belts. Donovan, who was used to someone aiming at him, wasn't intimidated at all.

"The three of you or five? Because there are some mammals missing here," he asked.

"Screw Morrows! Give us the money!" Kree pressed. Donovan watched both camels carefully.

"Is it what you want, boys? To double-cross your boss just because he was too good negotiator? I could just make it up to you on the next job," Donovan reached to his belt quite certain none of them could see it. He slowly eyed all three of them and both camels shook their heads; they wanted their money now.

"Let it be," Donovan smacked the gun out of tiger's paw with his cane, managing to reach it just barely. Both camels reached for their guns, but Donovan already had his in other paw and shot them at necks, first Ian, then Richard. Victor leaped toward the raccoon, but he was already ducking under his desk. The tiger followed him there and then, he saw Donovan's cane nearing his face. He didn't manage to shield himself, merely closed his eyes, when it smacked him right in the nose, breaking it. Another powerful blow came merely a second later, this time straight at forehead. Victor still tried to crawl from under the desk, but the third blow, stronger than any of predecessors, was a finisher. It wasn't the last one, though.

"DON'T! YOU! EVER! DOUBLE! CROSS! ME!" Donovan shouted, with each word pummeling tiger's head hatefully, until the cane broke. The raccoon breathed deeply as he watched its bloody remains with grim satisfaction and threw it aside. And then, the door opened and Joshua and Tilda Morrows rushed inside. They stopped at sight of their boss aiming at them immediately, though.

"Now, Joshua and Tilda, are you with me or with them?" Donovan asked as casually as if they were making teams for some kind of sports play. Pigs watched the room carefully. Tranquilized camels laid in the corners of the room while Victor Kree was under the table with his massacred head covered in blood staining their boss's elegant suit. As gruesome as the scene was, both Morrows remained unfazed.

"I like half a million and my life, boss," Tilda assured.

"We need to clear the bodies," Joshua agreed and Donovan hid the gun, smiling with satisfaction. He took off his tainted with blood jacket and adjusted his tie.

"I'm glad to hear it," he assured. "There should be buckets and cement in the basement. We're in Canal District, I believe it will be the wisest way to get rid of them."

"Yes, sir," both of them agreed.

"And speaking of your money, I'll share those three's payment among you, making it one and quarter a million for each. I believe that's satisfying?" The raccoon asked.

"We could hardly complain," Joshua assured and then, something came to his mind. "We'll need to recruit someone, won't we? The two of us might be a little…"

"Indeed, at least one more would be required. I already have an idea who," the raccoon reached for the newspaper on his desk and handed it to Tilda Morrows. She read the article.

"We'll need to verify him," she noticed.

"Leave that to me. Now, bodies," their boss hurried them. The pig returned the newspaper and both of them hurried to the basement. Donovan put the turned over chair back again and sat on it, once again reading the article that brought his attention.

"Jack Bayes, the rabbit of Happytown…"

* * *

"… _had been proved guilty of gravely wounding a fellow Zootopia Academy Recruit, Alex Bane, and thus sentenced for three years detention with four years' probation. He is also to pay settlement of three-hundred thousand Zootopia dollars. The rabbit himself does not…"_ Words of that news reporter from the court still echoed in his mind, as Jack Bayes wandered pointlessly across the city. He had left Happytown long time ago, unable to keep seeing familiar faces giving him their condolences. Even that hustler, Nick Wilde who mocked him over joining ZPD Academy half a year earlier, didn't at him laugh today, as he passed by the rabbit without a word; he seemed rather like someone who hated to be right yet again.

Jack didn't even notice when he made it to Riverside Bridge right over Lion's Tail; the gulf separating Savanna Central and Sahara Square. He sat at the edge with his legs hanging loosely high above the water. Jack wiped the court scene out of his mind, recalling the night before joining the Academy instead. Everyone congratulated him back then, in Fox's Den. Everyone except for Wilde, that is.

" _It's not that you won't make it,"_ Wilde corrected previous misunderstanding and although he was slightly buzzed, he sounded almost sober. At least to him, a drunk at the time bunny. (It was funny how Jack never saw Wilde more than slightly buzzed, no matter how many empty bottles there were at his table.) _"You probably would make it through exams. It's just that… to everyone you're a cute little bunny and no one will ever see you for anything else."_

" _Then I'll prove them wrong!"_ Jack declared, waving his glass and spilling some of his beer at Wilde's sleeve, which fox decided to ignore.

" _Of course you will. And when they finally see it, the very thought will be so disgusting to them that they'll do everything to fit you back into their small-minded picture,"_ Wilde warned.

" _Ha! They will try!"_ Jack laughed at him. Wilde just smiled sadly, knowing that he wouldn't cure a young rabbit from his naivety, pumped up so dramatically by his company and alcohol.

" _Yes. Yes, they will,"_ Wilde agreed, as finishing his last beer and bidding everyone goodbye. Back then Jack didn't think of his words. When he was bullied in the Academy, he rejected them, knowing that he'd make it. But now that they succeeded in a way least expected, proving him a threat instead of helpless fluff, those words kept returning to him. In those short moments when he forgot how screwed he was now that is; forget the sentence, he had to fund rehabilitation of that cheetah. Three hundred thousand dollars! Where was he going to get such money from? His studies of Criminology gave him no good job outside ZPD. Maybe a private detective, but he knew there were more than enough of them by now in Zootopia. What else did he have? Honest work? Too small pay. Hustles? Wilde didn't make much out of it, did he? Jack wasn't even sure. Well, nowadays, when Wilde stuck to safe, reasonable hustles, he wasn't making millions, but he had somehow earned his apartment and paid off his father's debts. This means, he must have pulled off something crazy back in the youth. Yes, that was it! He'd go to Wilde. He'd ask him to explain him that big hustle or give him ideas for some other ones. The high risk – high reward type of deals that fox was wise enough not to pull off. And if Wilde helped him (and Jack liked to believe that Nicholas Wilde was one of those mammals that help out acquaintances in desperate need, especially when it doesn't cost him nearly anything), then maybe, just maybe, he'd get enough money to pay off what he was supposed to. And when he was already planning everything in detail, especially how to approach Wilde for that he'd agree, he heard steps. Those were some raccoon in suit and two pigs walking right behind him.

"You know that suicide is a permanent solution to temporary problems?" The raccoon asked him and Jack chuckled. It must have looked like he considered jumping, sitting so close to the edge.

"It never crossed my mind," he assured. "Thank you for concern, sir."

"The rumor goes you have some financial problems, don't you, Mr. Bayes?" The raccoon wondered. Jack stared at him carefully, as his ears perked up, alarmed.

"You know my name. I believe this is the part when you tell me yours," he suggested, as standing up, when raccoon stopped just before him.

"Beg your pardon, Mr. Bayes. Donovan Jacobs, pleasure to meet you," he assured as extending his paw to him, but Jack didn't shake it, staring at him suspiciously. "And while this bridge could serve as solution of your problems, I believe I could deliver another one," Jacobs assured, unfazed. Bayes narrowed guns at both pigs' belts with guns handing at them and immediately regretted that he hadn't any of his tranquilizers.

"I'm all ears," Jack assured, crossing his arms. If they meant to rob him, they'd just shoot him before the conversation even occurred; whatever they had to offer, Jack could always just turn it down.

"We're making a heist and we need the fourth one to the crew. Although I shouldn't reveal any details yet, it's about a painting in private possession that we are to sell to our client," Jacobs explained.

"What would be my job?"

"Nothing that a ZPD Academy valedictorian wouldn't manage to and I believe you're more than that," the raccoon assured. Jack hesitated.

"And what money should I be expecting?" He decided to ask.

"You're a newbie, so… let's say three hundred and fifty thousand for the first job, operational costs already included," the raccoon decided after short hesitation. "Paid in washed money to accounts of your choice," he added, but he saw the change at rabbit's face. Jack wasn't sure what to think. Was it real or maybe a police provocation? Provocation? What for, to bring him down deliberately? Idiotism. No, they probably were serious, at least about the heist. About the money… well, high risk – high reward. Wasn't it just what he wanted?

"I will consider it," he decided after a moment.

"This is my number," Donovan handed him a business card and Jack studied it carefully and put it in his wallet. "You have time until Monday evening; the number will only be active until then."

"I will keep it in mind," Jack promised.

"If you don't call me by then, I'll consider you rejected the offer and will not repeat it. But if you do call, there will be no backing out. Are we clear?" Donovan asked.

"Yes," Jack bobbed his head once.

"Good. Tilda, Joshua, let's go. We should leave Mr. Bayes to his own dilemmas," the raccoon suggested and the three thieves left him alone. Jack felt the weight of the card in his wallet. He already knew he'd call. He'd of course wait till Saturday just to keep the raccoon doubting. Even if so, to tell the truth, he didn't think Donovan doubted for a moment.

* * *

One year ago

Like usual in this type of stories, Charlie's falling out from gang started with a misstep. Not his one, though; it was Officer Wilde that slipped at the windowsill and fell right at Charlie and two Skooba's goons. Before fox said a word, one of tigers had already slammed him with a baseball bat and would have snapped his neck, were Charlie not to stop him. Unsure what to do, he suggested they figure out how much Wilde knows. As much as fox owed him life, he didn't envy him one bit; standing at the edge of pier with legs half-soaked in concrete is not the best way of waking up. Still, Wilde kept clear mind. They wanted him to talk and so, the fox did. They wanted to know about ZPD's knowledge of them; he told them truisms, sugar-coating those to seem like their greatest secrets. He kept luring and baiting them around and it took Charlie a while to realize so; the tigers probably didn't see it till the end. And then, the police arrived. He still didn't remember how it happened that he pushed the fox as they started running away. He must have tripped, he'd have never… The only clear memory was Wilde struggling to keep balance and slowly, but inevitably falling into the water. Even now, when he had lost the police chase and was driving the three of them to his place, he could still feel Wilde's green, judging eyes, as he was falling.

"I killed him," he muttered under his breath.

"Sorry?" Harry, one of the tigers, watched him carefully. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, sure," Rockfield chuckled nervously. Nothing was alright; it went too far. He killed someone. He was supposed to be just an overpaid taxi driver, not a murderer. And yet now he was a one; just like Olivier or Harvey brothers or those tigers, he was a murderer and the thought itself was unbearable.

They returned to Charlie's place. For a reason he didn't bother to think about, tigers insisted that they pay him a short visit. Charlie came to the kitchen and sat on the chair hiding face in paws while one of tigers, he didn't really know if it was Harry or Maurice, put the kettle on, offering to make a tea.

"At least we did kill the fox in the end. He was starting to be a trouble to Skooba," Maurice noticed, as looking out the window. A police car passed by without slowing down.

"Yeah. We could get rid of the bunny too. The rumor goes they were inseparable, it'd be shame to leave her behind like that," Harry joked and both of them laughed.

"What do you say, Charlie, wanna take care of Hopps too? You could drop her in the same place as Wilde, so not even death does them part," Maurice turned to coyote. Only now did he notice that Charlie's shoulders were shaking. He was crying.

"You think it's some rutting joke?!" Coyote scolded them. "I just killed a mammal and you treat it like… like…"

"Hey, may be your first, but certainly not the last. Welcome to the gang," Harry patted him on the back.

"Oh, go rut yourself," Charlie muttered. "I'm not… I'm not doing this anymore." Now that alarmed both of them. Tigers joined him by the table and watched carefully.

"Come on, Charlie, we're the gang, that's what we do," Harry noticed.

"Count me out, then. I can't take this anymore," coyote mumbled.

"It's just shock, Charlie, you'll get used to it," Maurice promised.

"I won't, alright?! I rutting won't! Just driving you around so that you can blackmail, hurt and kill mammals is too much! And now this, I… I can't. Rut it all, just tell Skooba I… I quit. I just can't take it anymore," he pleased. That was it, the tipping point. He finally broke and tears flown down his eyes.

In his despair, he didn't realize he shouldn't have said that. One does not simply leave Skooba and especially not when the gang is struggling for survival against both police and other criminal groups, as they pressed them depriving of influence, power and money gradually, but continuously. But Charlie didn't care anymore. He just wanted out. He didn't even notice the meaningful sights tigers exchanged.

"So, what will you do? Go to ZPD so they make a key witness out of you?" Harry asked and only then did Charlie acknowledge graveness of his situation.

"I'd never…" He tried to protest, but it was too late. Maurice's slash knocked him off the chair against the wall, leaving two bloody marks right above left eye. Charlie yelped painfully covering his face and then, Harry hit him in the head powerfully. Coyote flew through his small kitchen and fell on a glass coffee table, breaking it. He crawled among debris, reaching for knife in his pocket. Maurice kicked it out of his paw and then, sold him a kick to the jaw.

"It's shame, Charlie. I like you," he said and proceeded to beat him. As coyote bent up in pain, Harry kicked him in the head.

"Let's get it over with it," tiger suggested and grabbed coyote by the throat, nearly crushing it. Charlie held his paw desperately, as he was lifted in the air and pressed against the wall. Rockfield could barely breathe, everything was blurry and blood flowing from forehead was covering his vision.

"Antiery claims canines make some funny gargling noises when you crush their throats. I always wanted to check…" started Harry. And then, his grip loosened suddenly as tiger roared painfully. Charlie fell on the floor hardly, just next to what he realized to be a cut-off tiger paw. A second later, he saw Harry dropping on the floor just by him, holding his throat and gargling. Like through red mist Charlie saw Olivier Antiery standing in front of him with his machete stained with blood. Maurice backed out, terrified.

"Hey… Charlie wanted to quit, we had to…" he stopped against the wall, terrified.

"Looks like I'm quitting too, then," gazelle said ominously. Tiger hissed hatefully and lunged toward him, but Olivier dodged both slashes, kicked him in the knee and, as tiger fell on the ground, jumped to him and shoved machete through tiger's chest killing him right on place. Olivier reached for his black handkerchief, wiped machete and hid it to the scabbard. And then, he rushed over to Charlie. Whole his face, arms and some of torso were covered in blood. Mostly not his.

"Charlie? Keep it together, I'm getting you out of here," the gazelle promised. He realized coyote had pieces of glass in his belly and arms, but there wasn't much he could do about it now.

"Shay? Bag… Grab the bag…" he pleaded. Olivier nodded and rushed to his bedroom. He found loose floor panel and removed it; he found a small black bag Charlie hid there. He remembered coyote mentioning it once; it was his back-up plan in case things went south just like they did today. Gazelle grabbed it and came back to his friend.

"Come on, Charlie, I'm taking you out of here," he promised, as gently lifting his friend and guiding him to the car. They had to leave quickly. As uncaring and harsh was Charlie's neighborhood, someone could call police and they'd better not find them in the middle of bloodbath then. Gazelle packed Charlie into his car, fastened his seatbelt and started the engine. He thanked in mind that he knew how to use manual gearboxes which coyote adored so much.

"We'll go to my house and I'll grab the essentials, but we need a hideout. You've got something, don't you? Something Skooba doesn't know about, where I could patch you up," he asked, as he left the parking and joined the traffic.

"Fruit Market 50. Flat 3," he muttered weakly and Olivier bobbed his head once; he knew this place. It was on the edge of Rainforest District and Downtown and if he remembered right, flats in there had rather high costs. He could hardly believe Charlie would afford a hideout in there, but he didn't argue. On their way there, he made only on quick stop; at his flat, where he hurriedly picked a few things he needed and some money. And then, they arrived at Fruit Market. Olivier parked the car and helped Charlie leave it carefully.

"The keys?" He asked, as they approached the gate, but Charlie pressed the intercom button.

"It's me, R," he mumbled and it opened immediately. Olivier found flat 3 almost immediately; it was at the first floor. Door opened before gazelle even rang the bell. And then, he saw a coyote in her thirties, dressed in elegant skirt and jacket. For a second, she glanced at Olivier and then, she saw Charlie and her eyes grew in horror.

"Dear goodness! Quick, come inside!" She hurried them and Antiery carried him inside. The homeowner locked the door behind them making sure beforehand that they left no bloodstains at the corridor.

"Blood's mostly not his. We need to wash him first so we can tend the wounds," Olivier explained and she bobbed her head once.

"Bathroom's there. Seat him on this in the shower cabin," she told him, as handing one of the cushions from the couch. "I'll grab the first aid kit," she added. Olivier guided Charlie and helped him sit in the bathroom. The coyote leaned against the cold wall, staring at his friend blankly. Olivier turned on the shower and, when he made sure the water was warm, started washing blood off his face carefully. The floor turned red immediately.

"My goodness," the homeowner crouched by Olivier with the aid kit. "What happened?"

"We quit the gang," Olivier explained. "Who are you? Charlie never mentioned you."

"Joanne, his girlfriend. We kept it secret for our safety," she explained tersely. Olivier would love to know exactly how long exactly they kept it a secret. "And you must be Olivier, his friend?"

"Yeah," he confirmed. The thought that she knew about him was rather discouraging. "Alright, dry his head and bandage these," he pointed at two long slashes at coyote's forehead that bled intensively; he could already tell they'd leave a mark. Joanne dried Charlie's head with a towel which quickly turned red, disinfected it with hydrogen peroxide and bandaged it very carefully. Charlie hissed painfully, but didn't say anything.

"Now, to the torso. We need to get rid of clothes," Olivier said, as he drew knife from pocket and relieved Charlie of his bloodstained, shredded T-shirt and jeans, leaving him only in underwear. The only visible damage of rest of the body were over dozen glass debris of different sizes stuck in his body. Olivier removed them carefully with tweezers while Joanne cleaned, disinfected and bandaged wounds. While Charlie remained conscious for whole this time, he was still in shock and Olivier guessed that he probably wouldn't even remember the most of this evening.

"I think that's all," he stated as Joanne finished bandaging Charlie's left arm, where he got an awfully big piece stuck.

"Does he have any spare clothes?" Joanne asked hopefully.

"There should be some in the bag I brought," Olivier walked over to Charlie's bag and got from it a set of fresh clothes.

"Stay with him for a moment and I'll find some clothes for myself. We all need to change," she pleased and the gazelle agreed. He watched Joanne carefully as she was leaving. Her dedication impressed him for sure. The dress and jacket she wore must have been worth a lot even to her and yet, thought of changing them before tending Charlie's wounds probably didn't even cross her mind. Not to speak of that fancy looking cushion she devastated just for his comfort. Nonetheless, he disliked her and not just because she was a predator; he had been working very hard to make sure to be Charlie's one and true friend. Knowledge that he had someone that he didn't know about, a girlfriend even, was driving him crazy.

She was back a few moments later with clothes for her and two black plastic bags. She handed Olivier one of them.

"We need to get rid of those, don't we?" She noticed and he agreed with a nod.

"Where can I change?" Olivier asked.

"Go to the kitchen. I'll take care of Charlie here," Joanne suggested and he complied. He went back to the hall where he left his own bag and changed into clean clothes, careful not to stain anything with blood. He then waited a few minutes until Joanne, now dressed in casual beige trousers and azure T-shirt, came out of the bathroom with Charlie. She guided her boyfriend carefully to the coach and put him there carefully.

"Can you get rid of the clothes? Bag's in the bathroom," she pleased and he went to pick it up. It was rather heavy, he had to admit.

"You put there everything? Towels, underwear and…" he asked, as he returned.

"Everything," she assured.

"Remember to wash bathroom very carefully. It'll be for the best if you get to it right now," the gazelle suggested while leaving.

"Of course," she stated as if it was obvious. It probably was to her and it surprised him. Olivier got back to the car and threw the bags at the passenger's seat. There was no point in covering it with any blankets even if it was covered in blood; no one would see it in this darkness, but they'd smell it anyways. Even he could smell it clearly.

Olivier headed for the Rainforest District searching for a number in contact list in meanwhile. He had several calls to make. The first one picked up almost immediately.

"Hey Bart, Antiery here. I have a car to get rid of, are you opened?"

" _It's nine pm. Have you no conscience?"_ muttered annoyed voice on the other side.

"I didn't plan it," gazelle sounded almost apologetic.

" _Skooba's paying extra for this. When will you be here?"_

"Give me twenty minutes," gazelle sighed with relief. "You're the best, Bart," he added.

" _Yeah, yeah,"_ his speaker muttered with annoyance and hung up. So, car was already out of the picture; it wasn't a problem because of the blood, but because Skooba knew it and when they'd go into hiding, they could be found out by it. And having taken care of it, Olivier proceeded to the next point.

"Alva, Olivier Antiery here," he called another number.

" _Ah, Ollie. How can I help you, dear?"_ Warm voice asked.

"I need a place cleaned up quickly. Police may come there soon," he explained.

" _Of course, dear. Address?"_

"Charlie Rockfield's place. You know where it is?" Olivier hoped.

" _Of course, I do, dear. Did you kill poor Rockfield? Shame, he was such a lovely pup,"_ Alva bothered. It always disturbed him how soft she seemed as for her work.

"No, not him. Two tigers. One had his paw chopped off and slit throat, one stab to heart, broken glassy coffee table. Plenty of blood," he explained.

" _You've always been messy for a prey, Ollie. I'm on it, but it's going to cost Skooba some extra,"_ she warned.

"I love you, Alva," Olliver assured.

" _You all do, dear. You all do,"_ she replied and hung up barely containing laugh. Just like Bart, Alva had no idea that he had just dropped out of Skooba's gang, which meant his former boss was going to pay for covering traces of his own fugitives. It wasn't starting this bad.

"One more call," he muttered and found another number. This time, they didn't pick up immediately, but after whole half a minute, when Olivier already thought they'd just hung up on him.

" _I don't have your number in contact list. I expect explanation,"_ said the male voice.

"Mr. Bayes, I believe? My name's Olivier Antiery and I'm a close friend to Charles Rockfield. I have this number from him," Olivier introduced himself.

" _Oh, Mr. Antiery. Yes, Charlie mentioned you before. Well then, how can I help you?"_ Jack Bayes wondered.

"You mentioned to Charlie you had a job offer for a driver and a muscle for hire, if we happened to drop the gang. Is it still available?" He hoped.

" _Yes, yes it is. Honestly, you called just in time, we were about to hire someone else. Can I speak to Charlie?"_ Bayes pleased.

"He's unavailable for a moment, but he'll call you tomorrow, if there's need," Olivier promised.

" _You said you dropped the gang. Are they chasing you?"_ Bayes asked.

"Not yet," gazelle replied honestly. There was no point in lying here.

" _I understand. That's what we're going to do; Charlie will call me tomorrow to confirm he's willing to take the job. Then we will contact you at the start of the next week to arrange the meeting, where you will be explained the details of heist. If everything goes smoothly, my boss will consider further cooperation. Are we clear?"_ Bayes explained.

"Yes," Olivier confirmed.

" _Good. I am looking forward to meeting you personally, Mr. Antiery,"_ the rabbit assured.

"So am I. Goodbye."

" _Goodbye,"_ replied Bayes and hung up. Olivier put phone away and smiled with satisfaction. So that was it; the third and last call he had to make to ensure the two of them a chance for proper new start. As sudden as it was, Olivier was glad that they were leaving gang; it had been falling apart anyway and would have probably dragged them down with it.

* * *

When Olivier returned to Joanne's flat nearly two hours later, he found her sitting on the coach in the living room with Charlie sleeping with his head on her lap. She had him covered with duvet and held his paw, with hers, while patting his head and whispering something gently. Rockfield was trembling, muttering and yelping; he was having nightmares.

"No rest for the wicked, huh?" Olivier noticed, as he sat on a poof oppositely to them.

"Charlie's everything but wicked," Joanne replied softly. "I cleaned up the house."

"And I got rid of the car and made sure to clean up Charlie's flat. If we're lucky, police won't learn about the tigers I murdered," he assured.

"They were gang members?" She guessed.

"Affirmative. They tried to kill Charlie, but I intervened. I don't know what really happened there, one of them claimed Charlie intended to leave the gang," Olivier explained.

"Then what about it? The gang?" Joanne troubled. It was probably their biggest worry now.

"It will probably take them two or three days to realize what happened. Maybe more, maybe less, can't really tell, but as long as they have any power, they'll be chasing us. We know too much."

"So what do we do now?" She asked. Olivier hated this 'we'. She wasn't supposed to be a part of any 'we' that included him or Charlie and yet there she was, claiming to belong with them.

"Can you leave Zootopia for a bit?"

"I could go to parents for a week or two without raising suspicions. I could take Charlie…" she offered. Now, he couldn't allow that.

"Charlie cannot leave Zootopia," he disagreed.

"Why?"

"Because only here can he remain hidden. Charlie excels in lurking around and running from the police, but only in the city he knows. Whatever small town your parents live at, he'll be helpless there and possibly end up arrested quickly. Or Skooba finds him, which comes to just as bad result," Olivier explained. "Now, this is what you will do. You leave Zootopia for as long as you can without raising suspicion or until Charlie calls you. Then, if Skooba is still on our trace, you'll switch this flat for a safe house… Charlie has a safe house for you, doesn't he?" He guessed and she bobbed her head once. "You stay there for, again, as long as it's possible without alarming anyone. Then we'll think what next. These all are probably unnecessary safety measures, as not even I knew about you, but Charlie wouldn't forgive me if anything happened to you," he instructed her carefully.

"I understand. What happens with you two?" Joanne asked.

"We stay in the city, lay low. Charlie should have a safe house for us too. In meanwhile, I got us a job, which should be enough for…"

"What?!" Joanne snarled angrily, nearly waking Charlie up. He muttered something under his breath and she patted him carefully not to wake him up. "A job? He got nearly killed over the previous one, how you can expect him to just…"

"It's nothing like gang," Olivier interrupted him tersely.

"What is it?" She asked, as if she was the one deciding here. Did she have enough influence Charlie to forbid him from taking it up? Just the thought terrified Antiery.

"Art theft. Nice, clean job. No bloodshed involved. I wouldn't sign Charlie up for anything dirty after this all," he decided to be honest with her.

"I…" Joanne hesitated. "No, I can't agree. After today, I just…" she looked down at Charlie and her eyes turned watery again. "That's enough. He should just stop and…"

"We need money," Olivier argued.

"What for?" She demanded to know.

"New identities and lovely homes far, far away from here. Because as blissful as it must have been this far, I believe you and Charlie want to move past this hide and seek type of relationship, don't you? Get actually married, move in to a shared flat? And trust me, the offer we've got now will not repeat. If we want to grab enough money for fine life, that's our only chance," he argued. Joanne stared at him coldly, but sighed with surrender after a longer moment. As good job as she had, she wouldn't be able to afford this all anytime soon.

"Fine," she gave up. "Just… Just make sure none of this happens ever again, will you?"

"I promise," Olivier assured.

"And please, leave now. I want to be alone with Charlie tonight. There's a motel down this street, Charlie claimed it to be safe," she demanded. Now that annoyed him. Her boyfriend owed him life. How did she dare to kick him out now?

"I'll be back at the noon. I expect you to be packed and Charlie ready to go by then," he demanded, as lifting himself from the poof and headed for the exit.

"No earlier than 6 pm," she refused and Olivier had a feeling that he wouldn't persuade her; she'd probably even refuse to open the door if he came earlier. Antiery just frowned with annoyance at her stubbornness.

"Let it be," he muttered, as he closed the door, forcing himself not to slam. He could give her those few hours more. It wouldn't change anything.

* * *

Next few weeks went surprisingly smoothly and without worries. Thanks to the fact that both Alva and Bart who cleaned up evidences of Olivier's murder received payment at the end of the month, they didn't plan to tell Skooba about jobs they did for Antiery for next three weeks. And before there passed two, police went down on the gang like vulture does on a wounded animal. They arrested almost all of its prominent members. While Harvey slipped away, he wasn't enough to keep gang together; it was over now. Luckily, Skooba's boys didn't cooperate with police one bit. They had principles; they didn't give out anyone, not even drop-outs like Charlie and Olivier. If they even knew that the two were drop-outs in the first place at the point, that is.

With Skooba out of the picture, Olivier still remaining unknown to ZPD and police temporarily losing interest in Charlie, Rockfield and Antiery were gladly accepted into Donovan's little heist group. Preparations went smoothly and even Charlie, rather insecure at first, quickly felt confident once again; Donovan Jacobs, both Morrows and Bayes were professionals and there was nothing to worry about. Nearly a month after their falling out from the gang, there came the night of their first heist. While things didn't go perfectly, it turned out to be a massive success with both Antiery and Rockfield proving their worth and thus, the two of them were accepted into the group. They decided to stay; Olivier had to look after Kaylee and Charlie still needed more money to make a proper living somewhere far, far away. As bitterly as possible, Joanne Chasseur had no choice but to comply.


	27. Wink me a river

Chapter 27. "Wink me a river"

That night hardly anyone in Donovan's hideout was sleeping. Everyone was busy with the final preparations for the trade. Judy got to see some of it, since Jack Bayes came for her a bit earlier that she'd expect. He looked quite messed up, but disregarded it easily when she asked about it.

"Is it time?" She wondered as looking at the wall clock they passed by. She had to make awfully small steps because this time they cuffed her legs too.

"Nearly," he said, as guiding her through their hideout. They came outside and he opened the car door for her. "Hop in."

"A rabbit joke from you? Really?" Judy asked with amusement.

"Just get inside," he ordered with annoyance and Judy noticed car keys hanging at his belt. She could try to knock him out, grab the keys, start the car and…

"Don't even think about it," Jack intimidated her with tranquilizer.

"It's always nice to dream, right?"

"Keep it a dream, then. Unless you want to make the trade tranquilized," he muttered and turned to Tilda Morrows, who was just coming. "Everyone ready? We should be leaving by now."

"They're coming," the pig assured.

"What about Wilde's phone? Did we learn anything more?" Jack asked.

"After today's phone call, nothing. He only called Reynolds to meet up with him, which suggests he'll be taking him for the trade. It looks like fox really will comply with our terms," Morrows explained and Judy listened very carefully. So that's how they knew about Shady Place; through his phone.

"Or maybe he figured out what our source is?" The rabbit asked doubtfully.

"I don't think so. If he'd figured it out, I bet he would have much earlier. Donovan thinks so too. Alright, I'm going to my car. See you at the place and remember, five minutes gaps," Tilda waved him and marched back to another car. She took driver's seat and left their hideout together with four wolves. They were coming to the port first in order to secure the location. A moment afterwards the three wolves came. One of them took the driver's seat and other two sat at both Judy's sides, ready to intervene if she tried anything funny. Jack sat at the driver's seat and they moved out. It was a rather long ride; From northern brink of Sahara Square through whole Savanna Central. She could hardly see anything through windows, but they ended up in some port area, as she figured. Watering Hole, perhaps? As for a port, it had plenty of ways out and was mostly abandoned. It would serve fine for their purposes. When they finally stopped, the wolf parked the car in some discreet location and they leaded Judy to some empty hangar. It was full of some wooden boxes, the same that were lying around the building, creating quite a maze in result, both outside and inside. Perfect spot to disappear, Judy realized.

A third team joined them soon afterwards. Hopps looked around. There were quite a lot of them; Donovan Jacobs, Olivier Antiery, Tilda Morrows, Jack Bayes and eleven wolves; Judy wasn't pleased with the view of them; she was sure there were no more than four, maybe five. The only ones missing where Charlie Rockfield and one of the wolves she remembered; they probably were somewhere in nearby, waiting with the painting. Donovan certainly would want to check the code, but he wouldn't allow the now-opened safe to be out of his reach. On the other side, he definitely didn't want it here, at the place of trade. It could give Wilde and Hopps some wrong ideas.

"When is the trade taking place?" Judy asked Bayes. He narrowed at her and, after short hesitation, decided to answer.

"We expect them to be in here within half an hour."

"Jack, Raymond, Wayne, go and wait for our guests. They probably are already lurking around," Donovan ordered.

"Yes, sir," rabbit and two wolves confirmed and headed outside.

"Stressed, Miss Hopps?" Donovan asked emotionlessly. The raccoon was the only mammal here without a weapon, only holding his cane. Dressed in elegant suit, he seemed quite confident he wouldn't need to use any weapons. Or probably never learnt to, having his henchmen doing the dirty job this far, Judy guessed but had no idea how wrong she was there.

"Not more than you are," Judy assured. The raccoon didn't reply. She realized that was out of his element, being forced by Bayes to come here and do it personally. But he was a mammal of his word and there he was.

* * *

Nick spotted Jack Bayes and two wolves just by the port entrance. Reynolds stopped his car at the nearby parking and three officers left the car. Donovan's henchmen were watching them carefully.

"There were supposed to be two of you," Bayes noticed.

"Come on, Max here is kind of a half-wit, so he totally doesn't count as a whole," Nick argued.

"And I'm just a TO!" Kaylee added.

"And she's just a TO. This shouldn't count as whole cop either, a half at the most. Given her rabbit size, barely a quarter in fact. So it gives us… one and three quarters of a cop in total?" Nick counted, grinning insolently. Jack Bayes, a rabbit himself, tried to seem unimpressed and he rather succeeded, as amused he was.

"There were supposed to be two of you," he repeated, trying not to smile.

"Max, start the engine, the deal is…"

"OK, I've got it. Now, this way," Bayes pointed the direction. He knew a bit about Kaylee Crane and was willing to claim that she wouldn't change that much herself it was way better to have her here instead of snooping around.

"Now we're talking. And before you shoot us in the backs, know that I don't have Paddington's phone. I wrote the code down and ciphered it, so if you…"

"Point taken," Jack acknowledged, as they started guiding the three officers. "Besides, I don't shoot mammals in the back. There's no fun to it."

"But there is fun in drugging others' drinks?" Nick pointed out and rabbit had to admit, he made his point.

"I'm a professional charmer, Wilde, so let me give you an advice. With proper preparation, most ladies will eat out of palm of your paw. It' all about proper pick-up lines," Jack explained half-jokingly.

"Lines?" Nick watched him curiously.

"Yeah, lines. Like _Excuse me, does this napkin smell like chloroform to you?_ " Jack smirked and even Nick cracked a smile. "I understand that no one likes losing at their own game, but know that you never had a chance to win."

"I think it's still too early to speak about winners and losers," Nick noticed.

"Perhaps," the rabbit agreed. Nick looked around the port. At the break of dawn it looked quite different from what you see usually.

"Still, thanks. You know for what," Nick added, as they were approaching the hangar. Jack noticed the sights wolfs were giving him and their slight smirks.

"Don't mention it. Really, don't," Jack replied. "It's here," he guided them inside. Three officers found themselves in some abandoned hangar partially filled with wooden boxes, especially on the sides. It created some cover for the goons, while giving none to them. Around twenty meters from where they stopped, there was Donovan's group. Except for all the familiar faces, including Bayes, Antiery and Morrows, there were nine wolves and their boss. As much as curious of him Wilde had been, Donovan wasn't the one he was staring at now, grinning like a goof. If five years ago someone told him that a handcuffed grey bunny dressed in a plain pink shirt and jeans would be the most relieving sight in his life, he'd probably laugh them down.

"Hey, Carrots!" He waved at her and she couldn't help but smiled back.

"Hi, Nick," she replied cheerfully.

"You said you'd escape on your own. I had to wake Max and Kaylee to pick you up," he complained.

"Nick, I tried literary everything," Judy assured, not so far from truth.

"Officer Wilde? As touching as this reconciliation is, we have business to conduct," Donovan Jacobs explained coldly. He decided not to comment on fact that Nick brought two companions instead of just one.

"Of course. How do we do it?" Nick asked.

"Very simply. You read the code while Mrs. Morrows here will take Miss Hopps and guide her toward you slowly. When you finish, she'll be in halfway. When Mr. Rockfield, waiting in remote location, will confirm the code is correct, Miss Hopps will be allowed to join you and then, both we and you will go their own ways. Is it clear?" Donovan asked for an opinion and Nick realized that. The knife one of the wolves standing by Judy was holding was more than meaningful. Nick eyed at Max.

"Your call," the wolf whispered.

"Put Rockfield on the loudspeaker and let's do it," Nick demanded. He didn't want a situation where they'd just claim the code is wrong and try to call the deal off, fleeing with Judy. As Mr. Rouge claimed, the opened safe would play a short, loud melody and they should be able to hear it, especially Kaylee and Judy with their excellent hearing.

"Of course. Everyone ready?" Donovan asked. Tilda Morrows grabbed Judy by both shoulders firmly. Antiery called Charlie Rockfield and the wolf accompanying him, while Nick put out his small sheet of paper with at least a hundred of numbers on it.

"For every two numbers Mrs. Morrows will take a step forward. Please read, Officer," Donovan suggested. Nick continued to read the numbers while Jack Bayes and Charlie Rockfield were noting them down with the latter also typing them at the safe panel. It went rather smoothly; Morrows was taking a big step forward with every second number while Judy had to keep hopping, which looked kind of ridiculous. No one was laughing, though. Tension was killing the most of them, the only relatively calm ones being Nick, Donovan and maybe Judy. Everyone else's paws were dancing suspiciously close to their tranquilizers, ready to act the second something goes wrong. But for the most of the time, the trade went rather smoothly.

"Last six numbers, Officer Wilde," Donovan suggested. Nick met Judy's sight for a second and he moved it to her shoulder, held by pig firmly. She blinked quickly with left eye. It was all that he needed; Morrows was still holding her too tightly.

"The next ones are four and seven," Nick read and Morrows and Hopps made a step forward. Or hop, in rabbit's case. Fox could see a slight smirk at Donovan's face as fox was deciphering another pair.

"Next?" Jacobs asked.

"Three and eight," he read and Rockfield confirmed writing them down through radio. Judy was another step closer to them just as they were one step closer to losing the painting definitely.

"And the last ones, Officer Wilde?" Donovan pleased.

"Nine and four," he said, dropping the paper. Morrows made a step forward with Judy, still holding her thigh. They heard a melody coming from the phone and Rockfield's voice.

" _It's opened and boy, is this thing ugly!"_ He declared. Hearing it, the goons relaxed and Tilda Morrows released the grasp on Judy. It was just what they needed. And it was just what Wilde needed.

The first one to shoot was Nick, landing a dart straight at Tilda Morrows' chest. The second one was Kaylee, sniping down one of the wolves and then, a cannonade of Donovan goons' tranquilizers replied so quick that there was no doubt; they had planned doing it from the very start. Kaylee and Max hid behind boxes on their right just in time, while Nick ducked beneath the wave of darts, using still standing in halfway Morrows as a living shield. In the same moment Judy released herself from surprised pig's grip and hopped forward, a bit to the left from Nick. He intercepted her in midair, jumping together with her to the left where a cover in form of wooden crate was already waiting.

"Hopps secured, the safe's opened, perps escaping," he reported to the radio.

" _Confirmed. We're making move,"_ Fangmeyer assured. _"All units, backup requested..."_ But Nick wasn't listening anymore. He opened Judy's handcuffs with universal key, handed her a spare tranquilizer gun with an additional magazine and her badge that he had been keeping for her. She attached it to her shirt and then, they stared deeply in each other's eyes. They had so much to tell each other. Just not now. Now they had a bunch of perps to arrest.

"Alright, let's do it!" Judy shouted enthusiastically and all four of them came out of their covers. The perps were already fleeing the hangar by now; with the safe opened they had all they needed. Now they had to lose the police. The sirens in the distant seemed to prove to them it wouldn't be as easy as they might have imagined.

Nick, Judy, Kaylee and Max ran out of the hangar and they saw two big cars full of perps passing just a few feet from them. Kaylee shot at the back of each with her transmitter-equipped darts right before they disappeared among containers.

"Wolford, you should have the car locations now. Transmitters one and two," Reynolds said to the radio.

" _Roger that. One's going straight to me, Fangmeyer should intercept the other,"_ the wolf confirmed on the radio. _"Back us up, if you could."_

"We're on our way!" Max assured.

"We'll help Wolford, you go to Fangmeyer. She's at…" Nick ordered.

"I know. Good luck!" Max assured and he and Kaylee picked a turn right, toward the port piers while Judy and Nick turned left. They kept running between the containers toward the western exit from the port. After a while, Judy realized that Nick was staring at her with this same stupid grin he was wearing the first time he saw her today.

"What?"

"It's good to have you back, you know?" He said.

"It's good to be back," she assured, replying with a smile just as silly as his.

"So, I wondered, do you have any plans for… let's say next Saturday evening?" Nick wondered, as they made another turn.

"Unless family decides to drop in spontaneously, no, I don't think so. Why?" She watched him suspiciously.

"Because I've been thinking… we need to celebrate your rescue, don't we?" He noticed.

"I bet Clawhauser's already preparing the party," Judy joked.

"Yes, but I mean something else than a lousy party at ZPD half of which you'll sleep through anyway, my dear, diurnal Carrots. What I mean is some nice and quiet evening with just the two of us. Believe or not, but I've found some nice and cozy restaurant in Savanna Square that I'd love to take you to. How does that sound?" He offered. Judy probably should scold him for impropriety of the moment, but she was so happy to be there with him that she couldn't simply bring herself to.

"7 pm at my place. I'll be waiting," she smiled and he returned it.

" _It's adorable and all that you're finally dating officially, lovebirds, but I really wouldn't mind if you helped here a little. We're in the middle of something, you know?"_ Wolford radioed them. Nick realized he might have left it on and Judy grabbed it immediately.

"We're not dating," she protested. For some reason, with all Donovan's gang roaming around it seemed the most important topic to rise at the moment. Nick wasn't sure what to think of it, to tell the truth.

" _Yeah, just like you two don't spend together all the time on and off duty, sit at the same chair in the roll calls, eat out together like every day, drunkenly dance Viva Las Padas at Tom's bar's counter…"_

"Wolford…" Judy tried to interrupt him, but the wolf hardly cared.

"… _and you're absolutely not staring holes in his tail whenever you think no one's watching. Oh, and he's totally not doing the same with yours,"_ Wolford continued and Nick laughed nervously, while Judy blushed slightly.

"Aren't we in the middle of something?" She asked awkwardly.

" _Yeah, a chase evolving into a bloody shooting, so if you don't mind coming…"_ A dart wheezed dangerously close to the radio accompanied by noise of breaking window. _"It'd be nice."_

"We're here," Nick assured and indeed, they were just behind the corner now. They came out from between containers at the port internal road. One of police cars, Wolford's most likely, had smacked into side of Donovan's car, forcing it to crush against one of the containers. Another police car blocked the road and that where the three officers were now, suppressing them with fire.

"Watch the flank!" Jack Bayes warned, barely Judy and Nick appeared at the place. Both of them replied with fire hitting one of the wolves, but the rest hid between containers, suppressing the two with fire.

"They're moving," Judy warned through the radio.

" _Keep them pressured on your side and we'll go from another,"_ Wolford ordered.

"How much backup do we have?" Nick asked.

" _Two officers for now, plenty on their way here,"_ the wolf explained. This meant five against… seven? Maybe more? Not the best situation, but they needed only to stall and pressure at best. Help was on their way. Donovan, though, or rather Bayes, as he seemed to be the one commanding their moves, knew exactly what he was doing, trying to outmaneuver the police officers. He knew the setting of containers well and was taking full advantage of it. They were making their way through the port in such a way that they rarely ever would end up in crossfire and they could easily suppress two or three officers, especially when oppositely to cops, they didn't need to save darts. Donovan's group was slowly moving to the west. It was going to be a dead end sooner or later and they probably realized it.

" _More backup's already in the port. Two cars are headed our way, two others to Fangmeyer,"_ Wolford reported. Nick and Judy ran behind another container and the fox peeked out from behind corner. Instead of a couple of darts he expected, he saw Bayes ordering them to make a rapid turn straight for Wolford's team.

"They're trying to break through!" Nick warned.

" _Noti…"_ Wolford's words were interrupted by his yelp and what sounded like a broken jaw. The other familiar voices didn't seem too optimistic either. Donovan's group broke through the three of them and made it back on the road with Nick and Judy far behind them. Bayes and others let out several darts, pressing them to stay back. And then, the police sirens shrieked, as two police cars appeared from behind the corner, nearly driving perps over. They immediately dispersed into two groups; the most of them with Bayes in charge turned left. While the rabbit was fast enough to disappear between containers again, the wolves were pinned down and forced into the regular shooting with the four officers that came to the scene. In meanwhile, Donovan together with two remaining wolves turned right and, using Bayes' decoy, managed to get away from imminent danger.

"Me and Hopps are onto Donovan! Take care of the wolves," Nick ordered.

" _Fine. We're sending an officer to follow the rabbit…"_ Andersen, one of the officers from the backup, responded.

"Rabbit's mine!" Wolford appeared next to Nick and Judy with his nose bleeding. It looked like he took quite a punch in there, but wasn't out just yet. "I've got to pay this rodent back! No offence, Hopps."

"None taken," she assured.

" _Roger that. Good luck,"_ Andersen agreed. The three of them ran together for a few seconds and then, Wolford turned left behind police cars, hoping to intercept the rabbit, while Judy and Nick followed Donovan.

* * *

It definitely wasn't a lucky day to Bayes. The wolf officer he assumed to be out of action by now noticed him way earlier than he'd expect anyone to. And then he nearly got him with the first shot. Jack hid behind the containers again and as the wolf followed him, he jumped, bounced from the container wall and landed on the top of another, surprising him with an unexpected chance of a clear shot. Again, wolf somehow dodged a dart, while releasing two shots himself. The first one passed by Bayes causing no harm, but the other one struck his tranquilizer, dismantling it quite effectively. Jack cursed quietly and hid the useless now gun back in its holster. He jumped down the container, and ran toward the exit from the port.

"Come over here, rabbit! I just want to talk!" Wolford assured, probably aware that he managed to destroy perp's gun. And, as Jack realized, he was following him by his scent and he was following him quite fast. He had to take him down before he could escape.

"I broke your nose already. Should I proceed with arm?" Bayes offered jokingly, hidden behind a container.

"Try me," Wolford dared him, grinning confidently. Jack jumped between containers, managing to dodge another shot. It was his last one, Wolford had to reload. And while the cop was at it, Jack attacked. He rushed toward him, grabbing his gun. It didn't work, but still counted as a handy, metal object, just enough to smack someone's head with one time more. When he was somewhere in the halfway Wolford probably realized he wouldn't manage to reload and tried to kick the rabbit. Jack jumped on wolf's foot, bounced off it and managed to hit his already broken nose with gun. Wolford yelped painfully and fell on the ground, while Jack bounced off his shoulder and back on the ground several meters from him. He countered the momentum sliding a feet or two and bounced back toward Wolford to finish him. And then, in what seemed an act of despair wolf threw his empty gun at the rabbit. Jack cursed quietly, realizing that he was already in the midair and unable to dodge it. The gun hit his left foot, causing Jack to lose balance, fall on the ground just next to Wolford and roll around for a dozen feet. Jack tried to stand up, but he only groaned and fell on the ground; his ankle was twisted, either by that lucky throw or the unfortunate landing. In the meanwhile, Wolford was slowly lifting himself with his nose bleeding badly.

"Wow. Full professionalism, you know?" Jack muttered bitterly. He couldn't see the wolf, as he was turned with his back on him, but he could bet he was grinning. Bayes removed his last dart from damaged tranquilizer carefully not to raise cop's attention; he had lost spare magazines when rolling.

"What can I say? Fortune favors the bold, rabbit," Wolford noticed, as he picked up the gun and slowly reloaded it. He knew better than to approach a perp, even a rabbit, when he still had his tranquilizer. Hopps had taught him several times it's a huge mistake.

"Yes, it does!" Jack agreed, turning around rapidly and throwing a dart straight at Wolford's chest. The wolf stepped back, surprised, but far too slow to dodge. And then, the dart bounced off Wolford's badge and fell on the ground, causing wolf no harm. Jack stared at it blankly and let out sigh, while Wolford tried not to laugh. He wasn't even angry, just… disappointed. It really wasn't his day.

"Just shoot," he pleased and Wolford mercifully granted him his wish.

* * *

Nick and Judy followed Donovan and his two wolves among the containers to some spacious, abandoned hangar filled with multiple crates. And then, they heard a loud curse and a shout:

"The door's locked!" It was one of the wolves. Nick and Judy smiled to each other and she locked the door behind herself and handed the key to Nick; he hid it in one of his pockets. Now it was just the five of them locked inside.

"We need to move or they'll pin us down," Judy warned him and he nodded. The two of them slowly entered the labyrinth; as tempting as it seemed, remaining at the door would make them too easy targets for the wolves. They had to outmaneuver them. Wilde and Hopps walked carefully, checking every branching, when they spotted some movement on their right; it was one of the wolves. Nick ordered Judy with gesture to go check it from the front, while he'd try his way around the perp. They walked quietly two parallel corridors with their perp in the middle. And then, Judy realized that someone was sneaking up on her. She turned around to see Donovan with dart gun aimed at her. She ducked right under the dart and dashed behind a crate, when she saw the wolf they were following, aiming at her as well. She bounced off the ground, disappearing behind another cover before he managed to land a shot.

"Nick! They're here!" She warned him. Nick had his own troubles, though; while he believed they were surrounding the perp, the other wolf got behind his back. Nick heard his steps and turned around, but before he pressed the trigger, wolf smacked gun out of his paw. The wolf hit his chest throwing him against a crate and grabbed Wilde by his collar. While Nick couldn't reach him with his short fox arms, he still could kick him in the guts and he gladly went for it. His legs might not have a kick like Judy's but it sufficed for sure. The wolf huffed painfully, as he dropped Nick. Fox followed it with a powerful hook to the jaw and elbowed his chest knocking him over. And then, someone grabbed him from behind. Nick struggled, but the wolf squeezed his neck with arm and pressed it against his chest, with the other paw holding his arm. Nick tried to hit him with the other, but the wolf hardly cared. He squeezed fox's throat a little stronger and everything blurred.

* * *

Nick woke up to a metallic screech right next to him. He couldn't have been out for long, a minute or two at best. He quickly realized that his position was quite hopeless; the wolf was pressing his chest and arms to his own. He struggled, but the wolf didn't loose up one bit. The second wolf, the one that Nick beat up, was nowhere to see, but next to them, there was standing Donovan, weighing his cane with reinforced metal ending. Nick could tell from the way he held it that he wasn't just a white-collared criminal he used to take him for. He probably had done his fair share of breaking bones and killing in his youth.

"Call Miss Hopps here, Officer," Donovan ordered tersely.

"Hey, do you know what they say about small guys with big staffs?" Nick mocked him. He perfectly knew that the more he'd stall the bigger chance they had for backup to come in time and he still had his transmitter with him. Donovan probably realized some of it too, as he smacked fox's belly with cane powerfully. Fox yelped painfully and would drop on the ground, wasn't the wolf still holding him. It definitely wasn't just wood, it felt way too heavy.

"Those could be your last words; do you really want them to be a mockery?" Donovan asked.

"Nick?!" Judy called from the distant.

"Please join us, Miss Hopps! We have your partner!" The raccoon invited her.

"Don't, it's a…" And then, Donovan smacked him again. Nick struggled, trying to find in reach of his paws anything useful, but he quickly realized wolf's holster was empty. It looked like Donovan had his pistol with him.

"I'm coming! Just don't… I'm coming," Judy pleased. She came to their alley quickly, with her gun aimed at Donovan. She stepped toward them slowly until Donovan ordered her to stop. She was still aiming at the raccoon and then, she saw the second wolf appearing at his side. She turned at him quickly.

"Don't even think about it," she threatened.

"You've lost, Miss Hopps. Drop your weapon," Donovan ordered her.

"Or what?" She asked hatefully.

"Olivier Antiery told me once that a canine with crushed throat makes some funny gargling noises. We will check if he said true," Jacobs explained, touching Nick's throat with cane. The fox just smirked, not intimidated at all.

"Don't worry, Carrots, that cane's too heavy. He can't even swing it proper…" And then, Donovan smacked Nick's belly again, proving him wrong. He scowled and bent in half, as much as holding him wolf allowed him to.

"Hey!" Judy protested, but still was aiming at the wolf on her side. The moment she moves the gun, she'll get a dart to her neck and everything will be over; she realized that much. "Nick, weren't you supposed to be saving me today?" She asked, trying to stall. She had to come up with something brilliant and she needed to do it quick.

"I thought I'd give you a chance to return the favor," fox explained. His paw was still wandering around wolf's belt desperately.

"Miss Hopps, I'm counting three." Donovan threatened, deciding to cut the farce. "And if you think you can save your partner by shooting me, let's make one thing clear; if I don't kill Officer Wilde, they will. One," the raccoon prepared for the last swing of the metal bar. Judy watched him with corner of her eye, thinking of a solution. If she shoots the wolf in front of her, Nick dies. If she shoots Donovan, Nick still dies. Even she isn't fast enough to shoot both of them down before one kills Nick and the other takes her down. Maybe at the shooting range, after a few weeks of training, but not here, not now. And there still was the wolf that's holding Nick. Judy had no idea what to do, other than giving up, obviously, and she was starting to consider the thought more and more seriously.

"Two, Miss Hopps. Drop the gun now, there won't be a second chance," Donovan ordered, smiling triumphantly. He loved dominance. He enjoyed hopelessness of their situation like one enjoys a delicious restaurant meal or a good movie. Judy looked up to Nick, ready to let go if he had no ideas either. She noticed that his paw stopped moving around and his talons were now spiked into wolf's thigh, but perp hardly cared. She stared into his eyes and fox blinked with the right eye. It was all that she needed.

"Three," Donovan said and Judy pressed the trigger, landing a dart at other wolf's chest. Surprised perp tried to shoot her, but missed a small, ducking rabbit. Donovan, disappointed with her choice, swung the cane, aiming at Nick's throat. But then, fox slipped out from wolf's grasp. He could feel it stroking fur of his head just before it smacked surprised wolf in his chest, knocking him out quite effectively. Nick kneeled on the floor, with his stomach still hurting too much to lift himself. He smirked at confused Donovan and waved at him with a tranquilizer dart that he was holding in his right paw. It was one of theirs, but couldn't come from wolf's gun; Donovan still had it.

"H… how?" Jacobs asked.

"I'm a fox. We're funny that way," Nick replied. Raccoon growled angrily and raised his rod, trying to smash Nick's head, but he forgot about one thing; Judy Hopps was already there. Barely Donovan raised it, she was already hitting him right in the face. Nick saw it like in a slow-motion movie; first, Donovan's head made a quarter spin, followed then by his torso and arms and in the end his legs. Jacobs didn't sway. He flew at least five feet before he hit the wooden crate behind him and dropped on the floor limply. Nick wouldd assume him dead, if he didn't know Judy better.

Her fury vanished the instant raccoon hit the ground, replaced fully by joyful relief as she jumped to Nick and hugged him. He returned it gladly despite the pain.

"Nick! Are you alright?!" She asked fearfully.

"Yeah, just a few bruises," he assured and hissed painfully, as she moved a bit.

"Are you sure? We should call…"

"No, no, it's alright. Good choice, Carrots," he congratulated her.

"For a second I thought I should just let them go…" She was so relieved she could barely hold her tears now.

"But you saw my signal."

"Of course, I did! I'd never shoot the wolf if you didn't signal me first! I had no idea what you were planning, but I thought that if you had a plan, I should just… go for it," she argued.

"Sly bunny," he nuzzled her and she giggled.

"Dumb fox," she muttered. "But seriously, where did you get that dart from? Donovan had wolf's gun and they disarmed you, right?"

"But he didn't take wolf's spare magazine. It was still in his pocket. I just had to remove a single dart and spike it together with my claws, so he wouldn't suspect a thing. And then, pray that it'd kick in on time," Nick explained. "So, am I still a dumb fox?"

"I'll… think about it," Judy decided, smiling again. They stared deeply into each other's eyes, slowly acknowledging that they were all alone in some closed off, abandoned hangar after what felt like eternity of separation and hugging each other passionately. With their lips in distance of no more than of a few inches, all they had to do was for one of them to just lean forward gently…

 _"Wilde, Hopps, report!"_ Called fox's radio and the two of them blushed immediately. Judy turned her head awkwardly and slipped out of his paws landing on ground smoothly. She was red like a rose.

"We've got Donovan," Wilde declared. "We're in hangar number three with Carrots… Hopps. I'll require medical attention, but nothing immediate. Where are you?"

 _"Just outside, but the door's locked. Should we force it down?"_

"No, I'll open it for you in a few seconds," Nick assured and proceeded to the door, grabbing his gun on the way, while Judy started handcuffing perps. As Nick walked, he tried to define the way he felt right now. He was joyous to have Judy back at his side, but still he felt sort of… disappointed? Disappointed with… with lack of something everything kept 'accusing' them for and what they always laughed at. Or were they simply laughing it off? Because that's a huge difference…

Outside, there waited Wolford and Andersen. The wolf had an improvised bandage covering his snout that was already soaked with blood.

"Hi, Nick. How does it look?" He asked.

"Minimally better than your face," Nick joked.

"Good Lord, did you kill them all?" Wolford smirked.

"Just come and see," Nick invited them inside with theatric cordiality. Despite the blows he took, he could walk quite normally, or at least pretend to, because if not for the cops all around and adrenaline rushing in his blood, he'd probably just bend up in half and continuously scream in pain. Donovan did pack quite a blow.

"Hi, Hopps!" Wolford waved at Judy, as they saw her handcuffing Donovan. He was in surprisingly good mood, given state of his snout. "I hadn't a chance to say a proper welcome back there."

"Hi, Wolford. Hi, Andersen," she greeted them and watched Wolford's nose. "Don't you need a doctor?"

"Only a psychiatrist," Andersen stated. "Hey, Hopps, good to see you back. Wilde even brought your badge?" The polar bear pointed at her chest.

"Oh, yes, I thought it would be nice," Nick shrugged. "She wouldn't be herself if she couldn't wave it in front of Donovan's face."

"Har, har. How is the situation?" Judy asked.

"We arrested everyone that went with Donovan. Fangmeyer claimed things were under control, so we hurried to you as you were not responding," Andersen answered and grabbed the radio. "Snarlov, what's your situation?"

 _"We secured the trade place and comprehended Tilda Morrows. Everything under control."_

"Fangmeyer?" The polar bear asked.

 _"We could use some help, if Wilde and Hopps are alright. They scattered here and while we keep track of wolves, Antiery ran away on his own,"_ she reported.

"Alright, we'll back you up quickly. Anyone followed Antiery?" Nick asked, praying in mind not to hear 'Reynolds' or 'Crane'.

 _"Crane and Reynolds,"_ Fangmeyer replied and fox cursed quietly. He grabbed his own radio.

"Crane, report!" he demanded.

 _"Officer down!"_ They heard Kaylee Crane's desperate call. _"I repeat, officer down. Please send help,"_ she begged, trying not to cry.

"Calm down, Kaylee. Tell us where you are and we'll be there in no time," Nick promised, his voice warm and soothing. He watched Judy and the others in dead silence. Suddenly, no one was in joking mood anymore.


	28. Officer down

Chapter 28. „Officer down"

Charlie Rockfield was watching the content of Mr. Rouge's safe in silence. They had a picture, but boy, was it ugly. It would never cease to amaze him, what sums certain mammals would pay for this sort of crap.

"Kyle, how much would you pay for it?" the coyote asked. The wolf that was accompanying him came over, stared at the picture for a moment and shrugged.

"I don't care. What matters is that somewhere out there, are mammals that will pay millions for it and you will pay us for protecting it."

"Come on, don't spoil the fun! How much?" Charlie encouraged him.

"And how much would you pay?" The wolf asked.

"I don't know. A hundred bucks? Maybe a thousand? Something like that. I mean, I could just buy brushes, paint and canvas and after several tries, I bet I'll come to similar results. Let's say… five hundred. And you?"

"As long as there's someone willing to pay thirty millions, I can buy it even for twenty."

"And there you are, spoiling the fun again. And if you were to just hang it on the wall? How much would it be worth to you?" Charlie wondered.

"I wouldn't hang it on a wall, if I can just sell it," Kyle argued, much to his companion's disappointment. Charlie shook his head, sighing deeply.

"Woah. You're a lost cause, you know?"

"A rich lost cause," wolf noticed and checked the time. "Alright, let's go. We've wasted enough time. Everyone got out on their own by now."

"Just let me call Olivier," Charlie reached for his phone. "Hey, how's it going?"

 _"They got us pinned down. Are you still by the pier?"_

"Yeah, pier 6. I can pick you up. Where are you?"

 _"Too many cops in there. Just wait, I'll come to you. If I don't come within ten minutes, leave without me."_

"OK, you've got it. See ya," Charlie hung up. "Kyle, we'll wait ten minutes for Olivier and others. They're in troubles."

"No way. This place will be swarming with cops in no time. We're leaving now."

"I can lose any cops," Charlie assured. "Just ten minutes."

"We're leaving now," Kyle insisted, standing right in front of the coyote and towering on him threateningly. "That's an order."

"You're no boss to me," Charlie replied calmly and then, Kyle drew gun. Or at least he tried to, because at the same moment, Rockfield hit him in the face, knocking the wolf out. Kyle groaned painfully, but then, Charlie shot him with a dart. After a moment, wolf stopped moving.

"Don't worry, Kyle. They won't find you," Charlie promised, as he started dragging the unconscious wolf behind some crates, where cops had a chance not to find him. For some reason, Charlie had a bad feeling about pulling him into the car.

* * *

After they separated from Nick and Judy, Max and Kaylee were running toward Fangmeyer in silence. The tension between them was palpable; they hadn't talked since their fight in Hamada, except for last evening which didn't really count. Still, Kaylee knew it was her that should start. She heard his apology and she knew he meant it. He acknowledged his mistake and after those several days of avoiding him meticulously, she realized it was her turn to speak.

"Max?"

"Not now," he suggested.

"Why not?"

"Because now we have other things on our head," Max explained and picked up his radio. "Fangmeyer, what's your status?"

 _"I forced them to stop east of the port exit. We have backup already, but join us quickly,"_ the tigress reported.

"We're on your way," Max assured. Kaylee looked down and said nothing more, even if she had so much to tell him. The two of them continued to run in silence following the sirens. When they came to the scene, they had a regular shootout in there with three police officers and five wolves and a gazelle exchanging fire. Instead of just storming in, they flanked the preps and shot only when they were already at their back. The sight of one of their comrades falling down to a dart in the back raised quite a panic.

"Scatter!" Olivier ordered clear-headedly and the six of them ran in three different directions, each relatively shielded from both Fangmeyer's group and Max and Kaylee.

"Let's go after them!" Fangmeyer ordered and the cops followed preps immediately. While others focused on the wolves, Kaylee saw that Olivier was running away not to the north and exit from the port like the rest; he aimed for southern-west, to the piers. This could mean only one thing; he had someone waiting there for him. Probably Charlie Rockfield with the painting. And with other officers focused on the wolves, she knew she had to take care of that for herself.

"I'm going after Antiery!" She informed and ducked between the containers. She followed the gazelle in the labyrinth, trying to hear out his steps, but there was too much sound outside. She had to count on her instinct and good luck. And so, in no more than a minute, she was already lost among the containers. She took a turn she believed Olivier would and ran desperately, trying to find him in time.

* * *

Max managed to catch up with the slowest of the wolves and smacked him on the head with a pistol. They probably weren't made for that, but he had no idea how many darts he still had and since the perp dropped on the ground limply, he assumed it to be enough. And then, he heard Kaylee's shout. She was going after Antiery. And with all the other officers occupied with remaining perps, it was only natural that he'd help her with this walking menace.

"I'll help Crane with Antiery," he declared by radio.

 _"Roger that,"_ Fangmeyer approved without a second thought. She didn't know. Of course she didn't know about Antiery and all the reasons why Max _shouldn't_ be following him. But he had to do it. If something happened to Kaylee because he was too afraid of the gazelle…

Max was following Kaylee, or at least he tried to. He soon realized that he must have taken a wrong turn and lost her in this cursed labyrinth of containers. He kept pushing forward nonetheless, calling her. She never replied, though; probably wanted to deal with it for herself, without involving him and forgetting everything that Nick warned her about.

"You cursed, little, stubborn…" he muttered angrily. And then, he stopped rapidly. No more than fifty feet from him, there was standing Olivier Antiery. Max drawn his gun immediately and so did the gazelle.

"Reynolds. What a coincidence," Olivier made a step forward. Max realized that his paws were shaking. Why was he afraid? He had no problem facing him twice again… No, for the first time he didn't even know who he was up against and the second one, he didn't see the finishing blow coming. And this time, he could see Olivier approaching him and he knew that the gazelle meant to kill him.

"Freeze!" Max ordered, aiming at him. Antiery just chuckled and a thought crossed Max's mind that he was already dead.

"Come on, gun's a coward's way. Do it like a wolf should; with your claws and fangs. Just like you hurt Kay," he muttered withhate like Max had never seen before.

"Stop!" He ordered, stepping back fearfully. How could it be that he had a tranquilizer aimed at him and yet it seemed to be Olivier that controlled the situation fully?

"Or?" Olivier asked scornfully. Max pressed the trigger, but to his horror nothing happened. He pressed it again and again, but no dart was released. He cursed quietly. Was it broken? When would he… that hit on the head. It must have damaged the gun. And then, he felt creeps across his body as Olivier chuckled.

"Is it broken? Truly, this day is getting better and better," he said, as drawing the machete. Max reached for the radio, but gazelle shot it out of his paw. He hid the tranquilizer and swung the machete. "Now, let's solve it like adults, shall we? Just you and me," he suggested, as approaching him slowly. Max was standing still, paralyzed by fear. What was he supposed to do? Run? The gazelle would just shoot him in the back and then kill. Fight back? Suicide. Call for help?

"I need…" He wanted to shout, but a dart wheezed just by Max's ear. He stared at the gazelle, terrified. When did he even draw his gun back?

"Call for help and you're dead. I'm giving you a chance. Fight back like a beast you truly are and you'll live a few moments longer. I want to see it before I kill you," Olivier ordered him. Max took a deep breath and drew his police baton. He knew it meant playing Olivier's own game and dying in the progress, but it was the only option that gave him some sort of hope.

"Alright. Let's do it," he muttered and gazelle smiled with grim satisfaction.

"Wonderful," Olivier assured and charged forward, while Max prepared to defend. Gazelle swung the machete from the top and while Max managed to parry it, power of the blow nearly knocked him out. Antiery followed it with a punch to the guts and, as he doubled up in pain, knee to the nose. Max took several steps back, swayed, but didn't fall and neither did he drop the baton. He managed to duck below slash of machete and tried to punch Antiery in the side with baton. The gazelle blocked it with forearm though, and was ready to slash again. Max caught his second arm just in time. And then, Olivier smirked and dropped the blade. While wolf followed it with his sight, gazelle head-butted him powerfully and then, round kicked him in the side, throwing against a container. Max lifted himself back slowly only to see Olivier grabbing machete back and attacking again. He stepped aside, allowing his gazelle's fist to hit the metal wall and swung with his baton, aiming for the head. Olivier bent down dodging it and kicked him in the chest. Max huffed as he swayed and then, Antiery continued to slash with the machete. Reynolds somehow withstood the first few blows, parrying them all with the baton, but then Olivier attacked with a horizontal blow so powerful, it smacked baton out of his paw. The next blow Max countered involuntarily with left forearm before he even realized what a huge mistake it was. Blade went through his forearm from elbow to the very wrist. Max yelped painfully as he fell down. He watched his arm fearfully. It was all red with his blood, already forming a crimson stain on the ground.

"Shit, shit, shit…" he was trying to stop the bleeding desperately. It was bad. It was really, really bad. A few minutes of this pace and he was a goner. And then, Antiery pinned his foot to the ground. Max howled and tried to move, only making it worse. Olivier watched his helpless struggle with grim satisfaction. When he released his foot, the wolf started crawling in panic away from the gazelle until he hit the wall of container with his back. No escape.

"First an arm and leg. Then, the chest," Olivier said watching the wolf scornfully from distance. Max's eyes grew wide as he realized what he meant; Kaylee's wounds from the Dungeon.

"Of course," he muttered with acceptance.

"Of course? Is it all that you have to say? No begging for mercy? Not trying to bribe me? Not cursing me, wolf?" Olivier demanded. He wanted to see him scowling pathetically and yet, even if terrified like never before and probably already passing out due to loss of blood, he said none of that. He simply accepted his fate as if his death could redeem what he had done. Such arrogance!

"You think… Do you really think you're doing it for her? Do you think that anything you've done here, you've done for her?" Max asked instead.

"I'm avenging her. You've never lost anybody, you rich, spoiled pup. I don't expect you to understand," Antiery replied. He couldn't know how wrong he was.

"And do you think that in the end, she'll thank you?" Max asked scornfully. The gazelle stared at him for a moment, but didn't reply.

"Are those your last words?" Olivier asked angrily. Max looked him deeply in the eyes and found no compassion, not a sting of remorse in them. He took a deep breath.

"I guess," he confirmed and gazelle raised the blade, as he took a step forward. And then, they heard some steps. Both wolf and gazelle turned their heads and saw her. Kaylee Crane, with tranquilizer in her paws and confusion written all over face.

"Shay? Why are you…" Kaylee asked. She did not understand what she was seeing. She could not comprehend the sight of her best friend, her savior and only kind soul she ever had, butchering the wolf she not-so-secretly admired. And then, the realization struck her all at once. Her eyes grew watery and paws began to shake.

"No. No, you wouldn't…" she tried to deny it, but Olivier only gave her a cold stare.

"Stay away from this," he ordered her. Gazelle made a step toward wolf and then, a dart flashed right before his eyes. He turned at her slowly; she was aiming at his head now with tears in her eyes.

"Step away from him. Now," she ordered furiously.

"He hurt you," Antiery stated coldly.

"It doesn't matter," Kaylee said.

"He hurt you! He deserves to die!" Olivier shouted back madly.

"I don't care!" The rabbit shouted back. "Max hurt me, but… it wasn't his fault! I forgave him! Why can't you?!" She pleaded to know. "Everything you've been doing, you've been doing for me, so I beg you now…"

"Kay…" Olivier clenched his fist.

"Don't you see that it won't solve anything?! If you kill him, you'll only bring more pain! To his family! To his friends! To me! How is it supposed to fix what happened?!" She shouted. Olivier took a deep breath and Kaylee had a feeling that he was breaking.

"I can't just let it slip," gazelle argued.

"I know it's the hardest part; letting it go. But…" Kaylee took a deep breath and stared Shay deeply in his eyes. "But it's the only right. Bad things happen and it's alright. We can be angry, we can grieve, but… but we have to let it go in the end. And that's what I'm begging you for now. Drop the weapon and leave. Just… let it go," she begged. Olivier hesitated. She believed she could sense the battle inside him. And then, he looked deeply into her eyes and dropped the machete. Kaylee sighed with relief, as she lowered the gun. But at that moment, it happened.

"I won't," Olivier decided and before Kaylee even comprehended his words, it was by far too late. A knife flashed in his paw and he threw it, straight at Max's chest. Wolf yelped painfully and Kaylee screamed in panic, but before she tried to shoot the gazelle, he was long gone among the containers. Kaylee rushed to Reynolds and kneeled by him.

"Max! Max!"

"Oh, hey. Right on…" he coughed. A knife in left lung, as small as it was still, was definitely making breathing a lot harder.

"Don't say a word! Just let me take care of it!" She pleased. She took off her own jacket, and wrapped it strongly around wolf's arm, trying to stop the biggest bleeding. She could tell how bad it was just kneeling in pool of his blood. "Max, I'm so sorry! I should have… I never should have followed him! Nick told me not to, but I just… I'm sorry! I am so…"

"Uh-huh," he muttered weakly. He was drifting off slowly, but inevitably.

"Max! Stay with me! Please, stay with me! Look at me!" She begged him desperately. The wolf managed to smile weakly. He opened his jaws slowly, probably trying to say something.

"You know, I…" He coughed. "I…" he put arm on her shoulder and looked her deeply in her eyes. He wanted to tell her so much. He had all these words at the tip of his tongue and yet, he knew he wouldn't manage to say them all. So instead, he just smiled and she returned it despite tears she was now shedding. And then, his eyes closed and paw slipped off her shoulder.

"Max? Max!" She begged.

 _"Crane, report!"_ Nick Wilde called her through her radio.

"Officer down! I repeat, officer down. Please send help," she begged, crying.

 _"Calm down, Kaylee. Tell us where you are and we'll be there in no time,"_ Nick promised. His voice was so calming, so soothing…

"I'm just by Pier 3, among the containers. I have a signal rocket, just follow the trail," she explained.

 _"Judy's calling medics, don't worry. What are his wounds? Are you alright?"_ Wilde asked.

"Heavily slashed forearm, punctured leg and left side of chest. Just lung, I hope. And lots of bruises, I guess. It was… it was Shay. He did it to him."

 _"Don't worry, we'll catch him. Now, we need to…"_

"No, I'll do it," she decided.

 _"Kaylee, wait…"_ But then, she muted it. Kaylee grabbed her signal rocket launcher and shot it in the air. They'd find Max quick. Now, she had to catch up with Shay. If he got so far to the piers, it meant Rockfield was somewhere in nearby and she hadn't much time left before he'd slip away once again.

* * *

Right after the fight, Olivier made a wrong turn and completely lost his way. It went bad, he realized as he came back on the proper track, although having wasted a few minutes. Kaylee should have never seen that. He should have killed Reynolds immediately and not let her see it all. Olivier was certain that she'd understand that he was doing it to protect her, even if it was going to take her some time. He had been protecting her whole this time, hadn't he? She should know better than to think that any of his actions were aimed to do anything else than protect her from those cursed predators.

Olivier made it to the Pier 5 and saw Charlie's car at the neighboring one. He was almost there. He considered going around and losing a few minutes more, when he saw the construction scaffoldings just by him, connecting the two piers firstly by a few wooden planks no wider than a foot and half in total. It was perfect. He ran along it, but when he was in halfway, he saw a dart appearing just by his foot.

"Freeze!" Someone shouted and he actually stopped. If he was shot now, he'd fall in water and drown; a reason good enough to stop. And then, he saw that it was Kaylee running toward him. Knowing she wouldn't just kill him, Olivier drew his gun and shot several times, but she ducked and rolled avoiding all the shots and hopped onto the scaffolding just like him. He couldn't shoot now; knocking her out into the water, he'd kill her. And so, they stood like this in impasse, aiming at one another.

"Off the scaffolding. Now," Olivier ordered. The sirens could be heard somewhere in the distant.

"No," she opposed him firmly and he smirked.

"All the talk about letting it go and yet here you are," Olivier mocked her.

"Oh, don't you dare to use my words against me!" Kaylee yelled at him. "You promised you had nothing against Max! You claimed you never meant to hurt him and yet, you killed him!"

"I've been protecting you."

"From what?! From my friends?! Since I joined the ZPD, you've been trying to…" She protested.

"From those beasts, the savages. I do it for everyone's good, so that they can never hurt anyone like they hurt you," Olivier explained coldly.

"Are they really savages to you? Is Nick a savage?! Is your friend Rockfield? Do you think you can just murder random mammals because they were born with a wrong set of teeth?!" Kaylee asked, enraged.

"They're a threat to…"

"No, they're not! You are a threat to them!" Bunny argued. "And it's you that should be put down. Not them."

"Then what are you going to do? Shoot me?" Antiery snorted angrily. The sirens were getting louder and he could bet that Charlie was freaking out at the point, still waiting for him.

"We both know I wouldn't. Besides, I don't have to," Kaylee noticed. Indeed, all she needed to do in order to incarcerate him was to wait patiently for the backup to come. She had all the time in the world and Antiery's was running very, very short. He sighed deeply.

"Last chance. Off the scaffolding," he demanded.

"No. It's over, Shay. I gave you a chance. You could let it go, but you didn't. And that's why we're here and I will not move," Kaylee resisted firmly. Gazelle watched her gun carefully and smiled with nostalgia.

"I taught you using those. Do you remember our training?"

"Of course, I do."

"And do you remember the first thing I taught you?" He asked. It took her a moment to recall it, but she remembered.

"That gun is not a toy. Even a tranquilizer. And the moment you draw it, you should be ready to shoot with all the consequences of your action," Crane said.

"And I meant it," Olivier said and then, Kaylee felt a sting. She looked down and saw a dart stuck in her chest and then, looked back at him, terrified. She could shoot him too, but she didn't. Antiery knew that she never would. She was too soft to kill him, even now.

"Shay?" She asked, dumbfounded, as he turned his back on her. The thought of him doing this to her, even with all that she had just seen, seemed to her abstract beyond comprehension. A gun slipped out of her paw and disappeared in the dark waters. A few seconds later, the rabbit followed it. Olivier walked to the car, not bothering to watch her fall. He was greeted by Charlie's silent stare.

"Go," Olivier ordered.

"You killed her," the coyote muttered.

"Just go!" Antiery ordered him angrily. Rockfield said nothing, but started the engine and he headed for the hopefully yet unsecured exit from the port. The sirens were getting louder.

* * *

Charlie slipped away from cops quite smoothly. Honestly, after leaving the port no one really followed him, no one raised alarm. They were searching for him, as they had probably figured out that they and the picture were missing, but Charlie could deal with that. Olivier looked at the backseat realizing that they were missing someone.

"Where's that wolf that was with you?"

"He tried to threaten me to leave the port without you, so I tranquilized him and hid back in the port. I don't like being threatened," Charlie explained.

"So, we have the picture?"

"Mhm," the coyote confirmed.

"Do you think they caught Donovan?"

"I guess so," he shrugged.

"Why?"

"They went easy on us. They had to go hard on someone," Charlie explained.

"So what are planning now?" Oliver was asking as many questions as never. Probably trying to kill the silence and haunting him regrets. Charlie, though, didn't reply. He needed that silence now, to let sink in what he had just seen.

"Charlie?" The gazelle called him.

"Hmm?"

"Our next move?" Olivier repeated the question.

"You killed her," Rockfield stated blankly.

"Do we really have to talk about it now?" Antiery snapped.

"Yes, I think we do. Goddamn it, Shay, you killed her!" Charlie snarled. "You aimed her in the chest and just shot. You didn't even… try to catch her, or something…"

"Why do you even care?" Olivier asked.

"You loved her! You were her big brother and she was your little dumb sister and you freaking killed her!" The coyote argued. He just couldn't comprehend it.

"Why do you even care?" He repeated.

"Because…" Charlie was shocked that he even had to explain it. "That was heartless, even for you. What happened there, Shay? What happened that pushed you to pull the trigger? I think I deserve to know," Charlie demanded, but Olivier remained silent. He believed quite oppositely. And then, Charlie hit the brakes and killed the engine.

"What are you doing?" Antiery snarled.

"You killed a rabbit you loved like a sister and I won't move until you explain me why," he insisted. The police sirens were getting louder, but the coyote hardly cared; with the determination he had written over his face, he'd probably let ZPD catch them just to know the truth. Antiery sighed with surrender.

"She gave me no choice. It was me or her."

"You could have at least tried to catch her. I bet you'd make it in time and if not, you could have dragged her back on the pier. We had time."

"I wasn't thinking," Olivier lied.

"That's no explanation," Charlie saw through it easily.

"She wanted me arrested."

"Why?"

"Because I tried to kill Reynolds. Hopefully, I succeeded. She didn't understand that I was doing it for her own good. She chased me and tried to force to surrender."

"And you killed her to protect her too?" Charlie muttered sarcastically.

"No. I just realized that she'd never understand what I was doing for her. So many years I've been protecting her and she never trusted me, never really believed in me. Her ignorance led her to believe that I was the real threat here. She decided to be my enemy and as such… she knew too much. I couldn't afford to leave such a loose end," Olivier explained. "Can we move now?" He asked and Charlie started the car again quietly.

"So that's all she was to you? A loose end?" The coyote asked after a moment.

"I loved her. It was no easy…"

"You didn't even twitch."

"If she's not my friend, she's my enemy. And like I said, she knew too much. Sometimes, you have to put your feelings aside and do what you have to," Olivier explained and Charlie said not a word to that. They were slowly nearing Sahara Square, where their newest hideout was. And then, just as they were nearing the place, coyote asked his friend one thing more.

"Are we friends, Shay?"

"Hey, we've been working together for fifteen years. I consider us best friends at the point," Olivier assured, punching the driver in shoulder gently. Charlie smiled and returned the gesture.

"Even if I started disagreeing with you?" the coyote asked and Olivier noticed for the first time that Charlie's lower lip was twitching.

"What do you mean?"

"If I told you that what you're doing is wrong. That you should stop or, if I figure someone should stop you finally. Would we still be friends even then?" They stared at each other for nearly fifteen seconds. It meant that for fifteen seconds Charlie didn't even glance at the road, but it was the smallest of Olivier's troubles now.

"I know you wouldn't."

"And if I hypothetically would? Would you consider my words or simply…" Charlie asked and they stared at each other in silence. Olivier didn't know what to say. Or rather, he knew what he would do, but realized that he couldn't say it out loud. It took him a second too long to make up a lie and it was just enough for Charlie.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," coyote muttered. He didn't even sound angry, just… disappointed. And while he was focusing on road as he considered what he had just learnt, Olivier also acknowledged something; that after so many years of hard work, he finally lost control over Rockfield. The very thought infuriated him. Olivier Antiery was possessive by nature; he considered the ones close to him more of his properties than actual friends. And if he couldn't have them, then well… no one could. Certainly not Chasseur, that cocky, insolent b...

"So, what do we do now?" Charlie asked.

"If you want to part our ways…" Olivier started.

"Yes. I believe I do," Coyote confirmed. He couldn't see the knife Olivier reached for carefully. Focused on the road, he didn't see a slight change in gazelle's face, presage of what he was about to do. Finally, coyote only barely saw the move of his arm when Olivier tried to stab his throat. But instinct guided him to dodge the blade, hit the pedal accelerating rapidly and then, crushing against a lamppost. For him, most of the impact was cushioned by airbag and his seatbelt. Olivier, who had forgotten about his seatbelt though, wasn't just as lucky. He broke through the windshield head-on and flew a dozen or two feet only by remarkable luck missing the lamppost before he hit the ground. Charlie groaned painfully. He killed the engine and managed to kick the door open. Outside, he found Olivier lying on the pavement and groaning painfully. The way he was holding his leg and the unnatural angle it bent, he could easily tell it was broken.

"Charlie, you crazy…" gazelle muttered.

"Seatbelts, Shay, seatbelts," Charlie smiled sadly and reached for his tranquilizer. Even if Olivier considered reaching for his, it was lying another dozen feet further. "You are a piece of trash, Shay, and it took me fifteen years to acknowledge it. But this is the time I did what I should have long time ago," he said, aiming at his old friend.

"Don't…" Antiery tried to protest and then, Charlie pressed the trigger.

"Goodnight. Dream of Kaylee Crane," he replied as gazelle drifted away slowly. With Antiery neutralized, he turned around and walked down the street reaching for one of one-use phones that Donovan gave him. He called a number he'd never before expect to.

" _ZPD, Officer Clawhauser. How can I be of help?"_

"Hello, there's a gift waiting for you guys inside a crushed car at Vornoy Plaza; tranquilized Olivier Antiery and your precious missing picture of Haddock," he explained. The dispatch officer must have been quite shocked, as it took him a moment to reply.

" _We'll check it. There's a reward for them, if you'd want…"_

"Oh, I don't think I'd be able to pick it up. You know, it's Charlie Rockfield on the phone," he explained, cackled and, before dispatch officer reacted, hung up. He threw the phone behind and grinned. He knew he should have done it years ago, but now that he did, he felt relieved like never before. He was finally free.


	29. Tying loose ends

Chapter 29 „Tying loose ends"

On Friday, merely thirty hours after events in Watering Hole Port, Nick's alarm went off at 6.15 just as usual. He successfully ignored it for next twenty minutes before finally taking a long, hot shower. Then, a quick morning toilet and breakfast time. He made some breakfast and turned the TV on; the news channel was speaking about them, Donovan and Watering Hole Port, but he changed it quickly, setting for his favorite Channel 4. But even though the usual classic series was there this time too, he could hardly focus on it or breakfast. It was the first day that Judy would be back since they kidnapped her and the things were now slowly coming back to normal, or at least as close to as possible, given everything that happened a two days before. Nick was excited to the point, that he left the house much earlier than usually. He went to his favorite, moderately priced and good café vis a vis his apartment.

"The same as always, Blues?" The old tiger owner asked.

"Yeah, but for the two of us," Nick confirmed.

"Oh, Officer Hopps is back in action? Say, Blues, everyone says that she wasn't having vacation, but had been kidnapped and there, in the Watering Hole…"

"Sorry, I can't say much yet," Wilde interrupted him, realizing that all patrons pretended not to listen to him even too neatly.

"Of course, of course. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Nick left the café with two hot drinks in a convenient carton box. Instead of going for the parking like he used to, he headed to the bus station, though; his car was still lying at the bottom of Mondgose River. The bus came early and he was at Judy's place long before schedule, but she was already waiting for him at the bus stop. She had something hidden behind her back.

"Hi, Carrots," he said, surprised to see her early. But to be fair, she seemed to be even more surprised than him.

"Good morning," she greeted him with a smile. She seemed so excited. No wonder she was up so fast.

"Your coffee," Nick handed her the drink and the two of them headed for the subway station. "Back to the normal?" He asked, grinning and then, she sneezed loudly. Whole that Watering Hole Port action probably got her pneumonia.

"Whatever the _normal_ means," she agreed and noticed that Nick's paw wandered involuntarily around his belly; it still hurt him.

"Are you sure you're alright?" She asked just to make herself sure. "You took quite a beating there, you know. Donovan could have damaged something and…"

"Nah, it's nothing, just a little nausea. But I'll visit hospital tomorrow again if the feeling continues," he promised and it calmed her down a bit.

"So, since I caused your last aviators to break…" Judy said and something appeared in her paws; it was a glasses case. "Like I promised. I hope these make it up for your loss." She handed it to him.

"Ha!" Nick exclaimed, checking out his gift. They looked just like the ones he lost and he had no idea how Judy found them so quick. He put them on immediately and sipped his coffee. "How do I look like?"

"Like a hustler. Or a corrupted cop, given the uniform," Judy joked and he smirked.

"Good. I have reputation to uphold, you know," he noticed. "Anyway, I happened to lose the car back then, too. You didn't happen to…"

"Oh, I thought of it too," Judy assured and something clanked and flashed in her paw. A car key, was the first silly thought that crossed his mind. And then, he realized what it was.

"Second-hand red Hanza Yari just like the one you sank, all yours. In scale one to thirty," she handed him the keychain and then, laughed at his confused expression. "Oh, you should see your face right now!"

"For a second I though…"

"That the first thing I did after you got me back was buying you a car?!" Judy stopped and bent in half, laughing.

"OK, now that you put it this way…" he admitted.

"And what way would you…" she didn't even finish when she burst out with laughter again. Nick stopped and watched her with his arms crossed. He sighed deeply shaking his head, but he had to give it to her; the joke was on her.

"I'm sorry, I saw it in store and just had to…" Suddenly, she felt awkward about this joke, probably seeing his confused and disappointed face. Especially since it was her fault that he nearly died in that car. "If you don't want it…"

"Oh no, quite oppositely," he promised it, taking it away from reach of her paws. "I will cherish it, Carrots," he promised, while attaching to his home keys.

"I'm glad you like it."

"How could I not like something coming from you?" He asked.

"I can figure something out, trust me," she noticed teasingly.

"Yeah, I guess you can," he agreed reluctantly. They shared a weak smile and again, Judy sneezed loudly. They finished their coffees before entering the subway and took it to the Downtown. The road passed in usual silence, with the two of them constantly glancing at each other, whenever they believed the other one didn't see it. It was good to have her back. And so, it was good to be back.

* * *

To say that Judy's reception at the station was warm would be like claiming Clawhauser was your average fan of Gazelle. Everyone greeted her at least with a grin from ear to ear and major part of ZPD apparently had no problem with running up to her to hug the fuzzy wuzzy bunny, for a second completely forgetting she wasn't their mascot, but one of the most efficient police officers. Even Chief Bogo wasn't your usual thick-skinned, harsh grump. As many "cutes" she heard and spontaneous hugs she was treated to, Judy didn't mind it one bit; she was so happy to be back. But being back meant not only pleasantries; it implied duties, ton of which was already waiting for them. They started with the most obvious one; questioning Donovan Jacobs, but the raccoon didn't say much. In fact, he came to the interrogation room, sat face to face to officers and said nothing. He listened to their questions patiently, but didn't reply them. Both Nick and Judy saw that he wasn't as confident as usually, but it changed nothing. He had no point in sharing a word with them and no pleasing, encouraging or threatening were going to change it. He was quite aware they'd turn against him every single of his words and so, didn't let out a single one. After fifteen minutes of one-sided conversation, they gave up and took him back to his cell; they didn't need his confession anyway. On their way back to their box, Fangmeyer caught up with them.

"Welcome back, Hopps," the tigress greeted them. "It looks like things sped up quite rapidly. Some of the group started spilling beans already and we'll be able to connect other thefts to Donovan, it seems," she reported.

"What about the picture Rockfield dropped us?" Nick wondered.

"It's authentic, it seems, but Rockfield himself remains elusive as ever," Riley Fangmeyer explained. "Oh, and there's one thing more. See what IT section got us," she handed them some report and both Wilde and Hopps read it carefully.

"Are you sure about it?" Judy asked when she finished it.

"One hundred percent. I would have taken care of this myself, but I figured you'd love to do it personally. It is your case in the end," the tigress noticed.

"Oh, you can't even imagine. We'll do it right away," Nick assured.

"Thanks, Fangmeyer. We'll go there now," Judy said.

"Sure thing. See you around!" Fangmeyer waved them and headed her own way. Nick and Judy looked at each other. Time for a visit in TOs' office.

They visited office of Technical Officers quite regularly, even Nick whom hardly any of TOs tolerated due to an incident none involved was willing to talk about. The dark, a bit cold and quite spacious room with eight desks scattered around looked like always, except for a single empty desk; the one that belonged to Kaylee Crane. Judy felt creeps across her body.

"It's chilly in here, isn't it?" She noticed.

"Let's just get over with it," Nick suggested and they headed over to desk of the only Technical Officer that tolerated and even liked Nick's company. Except for Crane, that is. Cedric Tearson, a pig in his thirties, seemed in quite a hurry, as he was packing his stuff.

"Hey," Nick called him and Tearson startled and then, laughed nervously.

"Oh, hey. You're going to give me a heart attack, you know?" Cedric sighed. "Hey, Hopps, good to see you back!"

"You're leaving?" Nick asked curiously.

"Just taking a few days off. I wanted to clear the desk beforehand. And you, what are your plans?" He wondered.

"Tying the loose ends. You know, whole this Jacobs case," Nick stated casually.

"Oh, right. Congratulations on that one, by the way. It was a messy one, but there's no way Bogo won't make you detectives now," Cedric noticed, nearly done with his packing. "Anyway, before I go, I've got a new joke, Nick. A good one this time!" The pig promised.

"Shoot," Nick encouraged him.

"So, where did kittens go for a field trip?"

"I don't know," both fox and the bunny shrugged.

"To a meow-seum!" Cedric said and laughed hysterically, while Judy and Nick smiled at best. The pig realized it with disappointment. "Oh, come on, it was good one!"

"I have even better one," Judy promised. "What does the fox say?"

"I don't know, what does the fox say?" Tearson wondered, watching Nick curiously. And then in his paw, there appeared handcuffs.

"Cedric Tearson, you are arrested under charge of installing illegal wiretapping and assisting criminal group under leadership of Donovan Jacobs by intentionally leaking sensitive data of the case against them and wiping out sections of police database. You have the right to remain silent," handcuffs flashed in the air, as Nick locked them at confused pig's wrists. "We've got you, snitch," the fox gave him a predatory smirk.

"B… But it was Crane… I have…" He tried to argue.

"And trying to frame another officer. The try was nice. I mean, hacking into my mail just to send that recording to a non-existing and apparently fake e-mail address? Brilliant! But please, continue. The list is getting longer, Tearson," Judy added. Cedric looked around in panic. All Technical Officers were staring at him with the mix of shock of disgust. Nowhere to look for help.

"I want to speak to my lawyer," Tearson demanded quietly with his voice shaking.

"Of course, you can call him," Nick handed him his personal mobile and grinned. "But be careful, I've heard they eavesdrop your conversations these days. You know, the cops," the fox added jokingly, even if he was hardly in mood to laugh. He narrowed at Judy and saw this same expression of his; grim satisfaction of having done something they should have taken care of long time ago. The pig sighed with surrender acknowledging that he was done for.

Judy and Nick guided Tearson to an empty cell and then, headed back to their box preparing to question him and multiple other mammals and start filling the ton of paperwork they had to do now. The case was slowly reaching its end; now it was only the boring part they had left. They weren't given to sit down to their duties though; barely as Nick crossed line of their box, he felt rapid, sharp pain in his belly. Overwhelmed by it he yelped, bent up in half, fell to his knees and then, vomited. Judy kneeled by him, terrified.

"Nick, what is…" she asked, confused.

"Call the ambulance," he begged. He never felt this sort of pain and had a feeling that it knew that it was really, really bad. The rabbit shouted for help and then, grabbed her phone and called 911. Although her voice trembled, she explained her partner's state tersely and quickly. By twist of fate it turned out all ambulances were occupied at the time and they were supposed to wait for one, but Judy decided they'd deliver Nick to hospital on their own; at the time she couldn't know that this decision saved his life.

* * *

Eleven days later

Since the night in Watering Hole Port and arresting of Donovan Jacobs and his associates, passed nearly two weeks. Whole two weeks that Maximilian Reynolds spent first in Hopkins Private Clinic and then, in his mansion, slowly regaining strengths. He knew he still was hardly in state to serve again, but it wasn't his purpose of going to ZPD in the first place. He was there to meet certain someone.

His personal servant and the closest he had to a mother figure for last decade, a wolf named Tiana Kane, parked the car at parking just by the station.

"Should I be waiting for you, sir?" She asked.

"No, there's no need. Take a day off, Tiana," he assured, as grabbing his crutch. She used to try and help him with it, but Max immediately dismissed her, trying to save what remained of his dignity.

"Of course. Goodbye, sir," she nodded and, as Max closed the door with a kick, drove away back to Tundratown. Much to Reynolds' surprise, Wolford was already waiting for him. The wolf examined him carefully head to toes. His sight stopped first at the crutch and bandaged right foot, then at a high-quality arm sling and then, at his a bit weary face. And then, he punched him gently in the chest, right where he was stabbed. Not that Wolford looked much better; he still had bandage covering most of his snout after blows that Bayes delivered him.

"Welcome back, Reynolds," he greeted him with a grin.

"Hi. Were you waiting for me long?" He asked, as they walked to the station slowly. Max was still learning how to use the crutch.

"A few minutes. I figured we didn't want to start without you. So, how are you now?"

"Better. Lung pretty fine by now. I'll be back for the paperwork the next week," Max assured, avoiding the question about returning to more than paperwork and his friend knew better than to ask.

"That's quick. Given the state we found you at…" Wolford patted him at the back.

"Don't even start," Max just shook it off.

"So, heard about Wilde?" Wolf wondered, but Max shook his head.

"Only that he was hospitalized, but not many details. I've been in coma at the time and later, everything happenned rather fast," he explained.

"Yeah, I figured so," Wolford nodded with understanding. "Wilde started vomiting uncontrollably on Friday morning just after Watering Hole Port. Hopps called 911, but they told her that all their ambulances were occupied and it was probably just food poisoning combined with stress; tried to dismiss her. And they added we'd have to either wait or deliver them ourselves. Judy yelled on them, telling them it was deadly serious and honestly, if you'd see Wilde, you'd know it was, but that asshole from 911 told her that she was only holding up the line and hung up on her. So we grabbed Wilde and drove him to hospital with the siren going. Luckily, once doctors saw him, they knew the shit was real and diagnosed him immediately; gallbladder rupture. It turned out Wilde took quite a beating back in Watering Hole Port; Donovan slammed him multiple times in stomach and it must have caused the damage that medics missed at first. Fifteen minutes after we arrived, Wilde was already on the operating table. We'd have delivered him half an hour later and he'd probably be goner, said the doctor later. Anyway, they patched Wilde up and he was back on the next Wednesday, but it was a close call," Wolford explained.

"Wow," Max wasn't sure what to say. "That's… messed up."

"Yeah, it'd suck if he died just like that, wouldn't it? He faces Antiery thrice, survives being pushed down the bridge, and takes down whole gang only to die to a rutting gallbladder," he agreed.

"True," Max muttered. "But he's alright now."

"Alive and kicking like never. Saved my life, actually, but… we'll get to that," Wolford said, as they walked inside the station. They were greeted there by quite a surprising view; a crowd of journalists waiting before empty now podium, apparently waiting for some conference to start. And then, a few of them spotted Reynolds and Wolford, what was even worse, recognized them. They swarmed them in no time.

"Officer Reynolds, could you answer several questions?"

"What exactly happened in Watering Hole Port?"

"Will you continue your service after you return to full health?"

"What could you tell us about your cooperation with Officers Hopps and Wilde?" The avalanche of questions started.

"They're true professionals, both of them," Max answered the last one. "Now, if you please, I have an important appointment…"

"Officer Reynolds will answer all your question around 4 pm, right after the conference," Wolford promised. "And now…" he pulled Max forward, to the corridors where the journalists weren't allowed and several other officers informed them of it quite decisively.

"Will answer all their questions? What the hell was that?" Max asked angrily.

"I figured Reynolds knows how to deal with the media vultures," Wolford noticed. "Besides, they've been dying for news for a week now. Let's give them something," he explained a bit too cheerfully.

"Who's dealing with them? Chief?"

"No, Hopps and Wilde. He actually gave her the microphone. I mean, after her first press conference, I never thought…"

"Oh, come on, it was her first week. I know she said a fair share of bigotry back then, but…" Max excused her.

"I know, I know, a rookie caught bait. I'm just saying," Wolford shrugged off. After three years, he probably didn't really care anyway. He never seemed like a type to care.

"But, to the point. How is Olivier Antiery… or Shay Tarnau rather, doing?" Max wondered.

"Rather well, despite our best efforts and you have to know, we are trying hard. We've already had ideas to solve it like in times of our old, good, Barnes the boor, but you can't beat the hell out of perps anymore, it appears. Anyway, we found a way."

"Did you?"

"Mhm. He throws words at us like a machine rifle, half of them being completely unrelated to the questions and the other half utter lies, so we keep taking him for questionings and guess who is waiting there for him there," Wolford grinned.

"Shoot," Max shrugged.

"Wilde, Fangmeyer, me, Andersen, once we got Delgato, the other time Snarlov, next we're…" Wolford enumerated and Max already saw the pattern.

"All predators?"

"All predators. Predators bring him food, predators supervise him and question. He wears this perfect smile, doesn't even twitch, but you can see his fists clenching every single time he sees another one walking in. I swear, if he wasn't tied to the table, he'd kills us all. He tried to stab me once with a pen that he stole. Went straight for the throat."

"What happened?"

"I ducked and Wilde tranquilized Antiery, but not before giving him loveable black eye. Defense of necessity. Really," Wolford grinned and Max chuckled with grim satisfaction.

"So, you didn't allow even Hopps to him?"

"Dear God, of course, we didn't! After Crane?! She'd kill him right where he stands! And that's why we won't allow you to him either, by the way," Wolford said, deadly serious this time.

"What?!"

"I mean it. You can watch the show, but you're not invited. Wilde pushed it far enough and Antiery's lawyer is already making us troubles," the wolf explained. Reynolds sighed with disappointment, but didn't argue. He could see Wolford's point. They walked inside the dark-room and watched Antiery through the one-way mirror. Indeed, he had a black eye and was handcuffed to the table; with addition of broken leg, he shouldn't be much of a threat, but somehow, he seemed even more intimidating now, that he was calmly replying to another of Fangmeyer's questions. His voice was cool and composed, as he was swiftly trying to sell her another lie. He was charming, funny and seemed absolutely honest. The more they listened to him, the better was his illusion of an average citizen, inflicted in whole this case by a crude coincidence. For a second, he stared into the mirror and Max could swear that gazelle could see him. He felt creeps across his body and Wolford saw it.

"It gets creepy when you know what he has done, doesn't it?"

"Tell me about it," Max muttered, shaking his head slowly with disbelief. For a second the gazelle radiated with such vile energy like no other mammal he knew.

"A doctor ran tests for him, IQ and several others. It was the only time we introduced him to a prey, a camel, not to affect the results. Guess what we got," Wolford said, staring at the gazelle.

"I don't know, shoot," Max shrugged.

"IQ around 150 and radiant sociopathic tendencies. Usually full diagnosis takes months, but it's a book example and further tests will probably only confirm it, doctor said. Arrant liar without a sign of empathy or conscience. It's not that he switched them off; he probably never developed them in first place. We showed him several photos of murders we've connected with them, some so graphic that poor Wilde nearly parted with his breakfast and I doubt if I'll ever un-see them either. Antiery-Tarnau didn't even twitch. He barely restrained from smiling," Wolford explained and Max cursed under his breath.

"Wow."

"Do you know how many murders we have on him?" The wolf asked.

"How many?" Reynolds wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"Counting Harveys, sixteen this far and the list is far from being closed. All predators, obviously. Oh, and we finally know why he hates us so much."

"Why?"

"Wilde dug in the files and found an old case; thirty years ago some tiger broke into a house of Tarnaus, murdered the only kid and parents and started looking for valuables. But it turned out that a slashed throat wasn't enough to kill the kid. Little Shay grabbed two kitchen knives and shoved them up the burglar, one in his neck, the other between shoulder blades. Each blow was lethal. Shay ended up in orphanage with a curator watching over him, but once media lost interest, everyone forgot."

"Except for little Shay," Max noticed.

"And Skooba. Wilde's source claimed it was around that time that he grew interested in Tarnau. Can't imagine why else he would," Wolford pointed out and Max had to agree. A ten-year-old with his throat slashed killing a tiger with kitchen knife? Yeah, that's someone you'd want in your gang in the future."

"What did he say about Kaylee?" He finally asked.

"He speaks a lot about her and about how he protected her through years. He claims he loved her like brother and that he still can't forgive himself for what he was forced to do. He keeps telling us that she'd kill him, if he didn't do it first. Self-defense, he claims."

"What a…" Max snarled hatefully.

"We know, we know," Wolford nodded. "He's not getting away with it and he's soon probably going to learn it the hard way. Speaking of which," he pointed at the Fangmeyer.

 _"Now, there's someone that wants to speak with you,"_ the tigress stated.

 _"The doctor, perhaps? I really enjoy our sessions,"_ Antiery guessed.

 _"You won't be disappointed,"_ Fangmeyer promised. She lifted herself from the chair and then, headed to the door. _"He's yours. Call us when you're done,"_ Fangmeyer told whoever was walking in. And as Fangmeyer left the room, Antiery froze where he was sitting, staring at the newcomer. A brown rabbit in Technical Officer's uniform walked in.

 _"Shay,"_ she stood in front of him, seeing the gazelle speechless probably for the first time in her life.

 _"Kaylee? You're… alive? But I shot you! You fell! How did you…"_ Antiery was unable to comprehend what had happened. Max smiled weakly. Oh, he knew even too well.

* * *

Two weeks earlier

Max coughed and woke up to sudden pain in his chest. He had drifted away a bit, but it was this cursed knife that kept him from losing consciousness completely. He looked around slowly. He couldn't feel his left arm, but it seemed like it wasn't bleeding anymore, which was a good sign. Probably thanks to Kaylee's jacket he had wrapped around it.

"Kaylee?" He called, but she was nowhere to found. And then, somewhere in the distant, he heard her and Antiery's shouts. He understood the situation immediately. "You stupid, stubborn…" He cursed under his breath and lifted himself very slowly. He had to help her. To let her know that he was fine. Max stuttered slowly toward the voices, supporting himself with container walls and whatever divine power was pushing him there, it knew that he had to make it there. Then he saw it; Kaylee shot by Antiery and then, falling into the water. The gazelle turned his back on her as soon as she lost her balance and headed to his car. Max sped up, collapsed and crawled to the verge of the pier as fast as possible. He could still see her limp body being thrown by waves, disappearing under surface in that very moment.

"I can do it," he muttered. "I can do it," he tried to convince himself. He was a half-professional diver after all. Despite the arm, punctured lung, significant loss of blood and everything being blurry, dark and cold, he could do it. He had to, for her.

He was slowly leaning over, but then someone grabbed him by the collar and threw on the cold ground. These were Nick, Judy and Jason Wolford.

"Max, what are you…" It was Nick staring at him in confusion, as he crouched by him. Wolf tried to lift himself, but couldn't even do that much.

"Kaylee…" Reynolds muttered pointing at the water and they understood immediately.

"She's in the water," Nick stated. He tried to stand up, but groaned painfully and held his belly.

"You take care of Max, we're going down," Judy ordered him and jumped down into the water together with Wolford. Nick in meanwhile grabbed radio, updated medics that, as he assured, were on their way there, informing them of their location and state and then, he proceeded to tend Max's wounds; he checked improvised bandage on his arm, made one on his foot and tied a rope he found nearby for officers in water to have a way back up other than scaffolding. Max watched him carefully, as he was tying bowline. And when he was done, Wilde proceeded to scold the wolf.

"What were you going to do, jump down and drown? You wouldn't help Kaylee dead, you know?" He said angrily and Reynolds had to admit that he had every right to be so. Nick was in charge of this operation and it was his duty to make sure everyone would go back to their homes. And then Kaylee dismissed his orders and a minute later Max nearly killed himself in a desperate try to help her. Wow, he was an idiot.

"Sorry, Nicky," he muttered and coughed hardly. Nick lifted him so he'd sit and it made breathing a bit easier. Wolf coughed out some blood.

"Don't say a word," he suggested, still holding his own belly. Max wondered how much beating he took, because even if he was trying to put up his usual façade, he didn't look all that good. But none of this mattered, when he heard Hopps' distant calling and saw Nick throwing down the rope. He could see Kaylee being dragged up, all soaked and not breathing. With sirens roaring somewhere in the background, Nick put her on the ground gently and starting performing CPR. As Max's vision blurred and he drifted away once again, a single thought continued to echo in his mind.

" _Please, live."_

* * *

Now

"Yes, you did shoot me," Kaylee confirmed, sitting oppositely to the aghast gazelle. Only by clenching her fists she stopped paws from shaking. "But the same Max that you were trying to kill so stubbornly, saved me."

"You're lying," Olivier shook his head.

"You're the only liar in this room, Shay Tarnau. You never even told me your real surname. I know you for ten years and you didn't even tell me your real name. For whole this time I thought… I thought you were better than… that," she confessed.

"If you trusted me…"

"Of course, I trusted you! All those years, I trusted you blindly!"

"And yet, you stabbed me in the back," Tarnau accused her. "I protected you from the world. I took care of you, accepted you in my house when you had nowhere to go! I kept you safe and guided you. I taught you everything. And when…"

"You isolated me," Kaylee interrupted him.

"I had a plan for you!" Shay argued.

"But have you ever asked me?! Has the idea of asking about my opinion ever crossed your mind? Because I think I have a right to choose my own future," the rabbit stated. Shay just shook his head with disappointment, as he sighed deeply.

"You still don't understand. That is exactly why I couldn't ask you. You're soft. You'd get all those doubts and wrong ideas and end up so confused, you wouldn't make a choice at all. That's why I had to keep pushing you, protect you from influence of all those predators."

"Isolate," Kaylee corrected him. "There's a difference."

"You know what I mean, Kaylee. I always wanted you to be happy."

"No, you wanted yourself to be happy and you needed me for that," Kaylee sighed deeply. "Let me… let me ask you a question. Did you ever care about me not because you needed me, but simply because you wanted me to be happy? Did you ever care about anyone just because you wanted them to be happy, not because you had a plan for them?" Kaylee asked. Shay smiled weakly and stared deeply into her eyes.

"You," he whispered. It sounded so honest and coming from heart that for a moment, Kaylee actually doubted everything she had said thus far. Maybe it was her fault, being just a dumb bunny that pressed him to the wall and practically forced to shoot her? Maybe Shay really cared about her and she was just an idiot that couldn't appreciate it? It lasted only a second, though.

"No, I never was," she shook her head. "I was just a toy to you. Something to put on a shelf and admire. But you were right about one thing. I deserve way more than world is trying to sell me. And it was trying to sell me you," she stated. It was the time to leave, before he'd manage to actually get to her.

"This is probably the last time we meet, so I believe this is proper moment to say farewell," she stood up slowly. Antiery shot up from his chair and, if not for handcuffs and leg, would run to her.

"You can't! You can't leave me here!" He protested angrily.

"I can and I will," Kaylee disagreed.

"You're mine! You belong to me! You have no right to…"

"Farewell, Shay," the rabbit interrupted him. She knocked at the door and it opened letting her out. Antiery could only watch her walk out helplessly. He was so aghast that he didn't even protest when Fangmeyer dragged him outside. Kaylee, not wanting to see him anymore, went to the dark-room.

"Hey, Wolford, thanks for the chance to…" She started to thank him, when sight of the other wolf in the room struck her dumb. She stared at Max in complete silence for awkwardly long fifteen seconds. It was their first time since the Watering Hole Port.

"I'll… be gone," Wolford said, clearly sensing the tension. He left quickly, making sure to close the door behind himself. Max and Kaylee stared at each other in silence.

"So, um… how's your arm?" The rabbit asked shyly.

"I'll be back to paperwork next week. About active service, then well…" Max chuckled nervously. "Doctors are rather optimistic that I'll return to full mobility in… six months? Maybe nine? I am coming back sooner or later, that's for sure. Father's more than willing to fund everything I need for full recovery, even if it only means I'll be back in ZPD."

"That's good," Kaylee nodded slightly with approval.

"Yeah," he agreed and once again, there fell awkward silence. Both of them relived this meeting in their minds a thousand times and yet, none of them knew where to start.

"So, about Hamada…" Kaylee started.

"I'm so…"

"No, I am sorry. I wanted to start a fight and I did. I was angry at you and it was my fault. I'm sorry for involving Autumn in it, calling you an egoist and all the other things. I just… I wasn't thinking straight," she confessed awkwardly, staring at her feet. She never was good with whole that eye-contact thing.

"Well, I was an egoist first. I always am an egoist," he confessed awkwardly, as staring at her, hoping that she'd look up. Even though she didn't, he continued. "I could claim it's because of FFI, that I am a ticking bomb. That even if I keep taking doxycycline regularly, if FFI doesn't get me, it could just screw my liver and kidneys finally. That because I can die any other day, I have a right to be an egoist; because I should take from life as much as I can when I still can. But screw it, it's no excuse," he laughed at his own naivety. "I had no right to do it. I forced myself on you. I kissed you out of blue and it was very, very wrong," Max confessed, staring at her. She lifted her eyes and their sights met.

"Because you didn't mean it?" She asked, trying to sound emotionless. Still, he knew what she implied.

"Because I didn't have your permission. I wanted you, saw a chance and I took you. That's why it was wrong. It never should… It shouldn't have happened at that place, that time and that state of mine," the wolf explained.

"But if… hypothetically, it was to happen here and now… If I was willing… Would you regret it?" Kaylee asked shyly. Max kneeled by her carefully, leveling with her. He smiled warmly.

"If that was what you wanted? Never," he promised. And then, she stole a kiss of his lips. It was a quick gesture, merely a fraction of second of pressing her lips against his and then already backing out, blushing like a rose.

"So, um… that's…" She stuttered. "That's what I want."

"Then I shall never regret it," Max confessed, smiling blissfully.

"Me neither," Kaylee managed to say and then, they kissed again. The rabbit felt so joyful, so fulfilled, like never in her life. As if she had been waiting whole her life for those words and this simplest act of love in the world. Max embraced her carefully, dropping the crutch and Kaylee inhaled his scent, realizing that she wasn't afraid of him at all. And then, she startled, as someone opened the door.

"Crane, Chief is…" Clawhauser froze in the middle of sentence, staring at the two of them in quite unequivocal pose. He squeaked joyfully. "Oh. My…"

"Hi?" Kaylee was all crimson now.

"Well, we're kind of in the middle of something…" Max started, certainly not ashamed of his actions, rather frustrated with the interruption.

"Oh, I am so sorry… I just wanted to tell you that chief is looking for you, Crane, he needs to speak with you. Behave like I never happened," the chubby cheetah suggested and disappeared, closing the door. Max and Kaylee stared at each other and laughed nervously.

"But this did happen?" She asked carefully.

"Yes. It did happen and I bet now whole station will know in a few hours," he kissed her on the cheek and she gave him a sad smile. "What's the matter?"

"Chief. I… It's not going to be an easy conversation," she explained and sighed deeply. Max patted her on the shoulder encouragingly.

"You can do it," he assured naively. He probably didn't even understand direness of her situation. She took a deep breath.

"Well, I have to," Kaylee managed to cover with smile her fear; fear what would facing the chief bring. After all, she had a long list of things that she had to answer for.

* * *

Agent Hornson of Zootopia Intelligence Agency, a moose in his early fifties, cursed under his breath as he hit the brakes barely managing to stop at the red light. He took a deep, frustrated sigh and narrowed at his associate, a vixen in a blue, long coat, matching trousers and an emerald-green shirt completing perfectly her sandy fur and the rest of the outfit. She was sitting in passenger's seat calmly, browsing through the files they had gathered this far.

"A red wave, isn't it?" She noticed, pointing with eyes at the lights.

"Yeah," moose muttered and moved forward one crossroad only to stop at the next lights. The traffic was as awful as always at this time in Downtown. "You really should think it through, Skye," Hornson warned her.

"I did," she protested casually.

"Not well enough, apparently," old agent muttered bitterly. "What you're planning to do is an… outrage. Offering such a chance to one of them, when you have dozen candidates willing to take any job you'd…" Hornson clenched his paws at the steering wheel.

"I don't need a lick-spittle," Skye interrupted him firmly.

"Then pick one that isn't!" Hornson burst out.

"But they all are! And since I can only choose anyone that was recommended…"

"The very fact that he was recommended is a grave mistake of a wolf that apparently spent way too much time undercover," Hornson muttered.

"Some of the directorate liked the idea," Skye pointed out.

"Some even encouraged the idea because they hope that you'll cause some catastrophe in result and they finally have a reason to kick you out. You stir things up, Skye, and some mammals like it when things in Agency remain nice and calm," the old moose warned her.

"He won't be a catastrophe," the vixen assured confidently.

"And how can you know that?"

"I wasn't a catastrophe, even though most assumed I'd be one," she pointed out and Hornson chuckled. He had to admit that she made her point. "And besides, it's my choice and with directorate's approval, you can't block it. Not even ZPD can."

"Oh, they have their ways, trust me," old moose muttered under his breath, but he had to admit he didn't really have much to say in this case, when Skye was already fixed on the idea. All he could really do was hoping that Officers Wilde and Hopps would get that stupid and suicidal concept out of her head.

When Agents Skye and Hornson came to the station, they passed by a crowd of news reporters unnoticed and then, almost fell at the two mammals they were looking for; Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde.

"Greetings, Officers, my name is…"

"Sorry but we'll answer all questions during the conference," Judy apologized. "It's at 4 pm and we're very busy at the moment! Bye!" Hopps apologized and before any of Agents managed to protest, both cops were already gone. They went to the dispatch officer then, some chubby cheetah, and introduced themselves, explaining that they wanted to see chief of Precinct 1. Officer Clawhauser informed Chief about their coming and explained them the way to his office, but warned that there could be someone coming in there any moment now. Indeed, when they reached Bogo's office door, they saw some brown bunny in TO's uniform just about to knock at it.

"Sorry, rabbit, but we have an important matter to discuss with your chief so be gone, if you could," Hornson stopped her and Kaylee Crane gave him a stern sight.

"Hornson, be more positive. You don't want them to see you as a grumpy grouch you are, do you?" The vixen suggested and turned to the rabbit. "Won't you mind if we come to the Chief first? We have a very important thing to discuss with him," Skye explained apologetically and rabbit just shrugged.

"Well, I don't hurry at own and if I could delay the inevitable…" Kaylee stepped back and showed them with gesture that they were free to enter. "Then I won't mind at all."

"Thank you," Skye sent her a kind smile and knocked at Chief's door. They came in closing the door behind themselves, exchanged pleasantries with Chief and sat on their chairs.

"Now, what brings ZIA agents in here?" Bogo watched them carefully.

"Two matters revolving around the same case, but we believe it would be for the best if Officers Wilde and Hopps were present when we start. We tried to catch them, but they took us for news reporters and fled," Hornson explained bitterly.

"Did they?" Bogo pressed button of the terminal. "Clawhauser, where are Wilde and Hopps?"

" _Checking, sir. They're in their box,"_ Clawhauser informed after a few moments.

"Send them to my office, then," he ordered.

" _Of course, sir,"_ the cheetah replied and Bogo finished the call.

"Now, they should be in no time. I apologize for this mess, Wilde and Hopps are in charge of the case and they are very busy tying all the loose ends."

"We can relate," Agent Skye assured with a warm smile. They waited a moment in silence when they heard knocking and Bogo invited officers. Judy peeked in curiously and she and Nick walked in, watching the guests curiously.

"Wilde, Hopps, these are Agents Skye and Hornson from ZIA. They have some business with us. Or you, rather," Chief explained, as they stood by his desk. They would sit, if it were not for lack of chairs.

"I told you those weren't journalists," Nick muttered.

"Hush," Judy quieted him. "You're the ones that requested access to data files, aren't you? How can we help you?" She asked.

"Like I mentioned before, there are two matters we'd want to discuss. Firstly, one of the wolves that have been arrested with Donovan was our agent and we'd want to retrieve him…" Hornson started.

"Hang on, let's establish one thing," Nick interrupted him. "You really had a snitch in Donovnan's group for whole this time, didn't you? When one of our officers had been kidnapped and could have been hurt, you had an agent in their base and didn't mention it even once?" The fox electrified old moose with sight.

"We had priorities, Officer Wilde," he explained coldly.

"And releasing Officer Hopps and arresting the group wouldn't happen to belong to your priorities?" Wilde continued, even more annoyed with such an answer. He was probably even more angry than Judy, in fact.

"We were trying to get to Jacobs' buyers, not just him," Agent Skye tried to soothe them. "And we apologize for keeping it secret, but our contact assured that there was no threat to Officer Hopps' life. Except for that accident where Mr. Bayes intervened personally that is, but no one could have predicted it," she explained.

"The point is that it is our agent and we're not even asking you for releasing him. We're informing you that we're taking him with us," Hornson explained insolently and everyone in the room knew it was the way it worked. "Now his name's…"

"Sirius Cerny, I suppose?" Judy asked and enjoyed both Agents' confusion, especially Hornson's. "The one we found tranquilized and handcuffed to a lamppost?"

"Yeah, that would be the one," Nick agreed, enjoying their little victory over the old agent.

"I hope Agent Cerny didn't confess his true identity or the fact that he works for Agency?" Hornson wondered.

"Oh, no, he didn't, but let's be honest, it wasn't very hard to figure it out. And Jack Bayes confirmed it later, probably just to mock you, guys," Judy explained. "You really should consider your background-forging methods. They are rather flawed," she warned politely.

"We'll keep it in mind, I assure," Hornson promised coldly. "So, I assume we can tick that off. ZIA will pick Cerny up in a few days. We'll take care of all the paperwork. Now, to the second matter. Skye, if you could," the old moose pointed at his partner.

"Of course. Trying to find Jacobs' buyers wasn't the only task of Agent Cerny. He also monitored carefully whole group hoping to find individuals with certain skills. Skills which certain mammal shown."

"You mean Bayes," Judy guessed.

"Precisely. Now, the thing is…" Agent Skye continued to explain what her idea was and Nick laughed at first, only to realize it wasn't a joke. Vixen elaborated on her intentions toward the rabbit for ten minutes and left them quite intrigued. Her case was rather… unusual.

"You are asking for our opinion in the case, then? If Jack Bayes could… fit your picture?" Nick summed up.

"Indeed," Agent Skye confirmed.

"And if we say no? Do we block it?" Judy asked.

"No," Skye shook her head.

"Yes," Hornson corrected him and everyone watched the old moose curiously; they could clearly feel tension between agents. "It's not only your choice, partner, and without ZPD's approval, I'll give my best to block it. For your own good, Skye," he warned. Vixen electrified him with sight, but he withstood it easily.

"Well then, officers, what will you say?" She asked. Nick and Judy looked at two agents. While Skye really wanted them to give their approval for this crazy idea, Hornson was begging them to deny.

"It may be Stockholm Syndrome, but I approve it," Judy decided after a moment.

"And I knew Bayes a bit. I believe it could work in his case," Nick agreed as well. Hornson rolled his eyes with annoyance while Skye grinned cheerfully.

"Wonderful, just wonderful. Now, could I see Mr. Bayes? I need to discuss it with him just as well, don't I?" She pleased.

"Of course, we'll organize it," Nick assured, as heading to the door. "Please come with us. Agent Hornson, would you like…"

"No, thank you, I'll pass. It's Skye's call," the old moose disregarded the idea. He clearly didn't want to have anything to do with the rabbit. "I'll discuss some details with Chief Bogo in the meanwhile, if you don't mind."

"Absolutely. Agent Skye, please come with us," Judy suggested and vixen followed the officers.

Judy didn't like questioning Jack Bayes. Not because she didn't like him; quite oppositely, Jack really grew on her during that week of her abduction. He was nice and charming and while he gave his best to keep her in check during her captivity, he also made sure she'd have everything she needed. He bought her special shampoo to wash off white paint and when they moved to a new hideout after Mondgose River incident, he made sure to get her clean change of bedclothes. He saved her paw from chopping off and probably life during whatever happened after she pressed the trigger of his rigged gun.

Judy didn't like questioning Jack because of the change she saw in him. Jack knew he was screwed. All the other members of group, except for Jacobs that is, decided to make a sacrificial lamb out of him, blaming him and accusing of nearly everything, hoping to push guilt as far away from them as possible. He had half a dozen testimonies against him and only his untrustworthy word to defend himself. Jack tried to remain this same cheerful, charming rabbit, but Judy clearly saw that something broke in him. The spark and the _'This is my town'_ attitude were gone. Now he was getting used to the thought of spending next few decades in a small cell and Judy really hated it.

Jack settled in his chair, as two officers and the ZIA agent sit on the opposite side of the table. He smiled warmly to Judy.

"Good morning, Wilde. Hi, Judy. For a second I worried that you wouldn't want to see me anymore, given you already know I did literary everything," he noticed and Judy realized that those questionings were now the only nice thing he had left. Suddenly, she pitied him even more than she'd want to admit.

"Mr. Bayes, I am Agent Skye of Zootopia Intelligence Agency," vixen introduced herself and Bayes watched her carefully. Her presence surely intrigued him.

"Jack Bayes, future penitentiary, at your service," he introduced himself. "Now, how could a lowlife like me possibly serve magnificent and omnipotent ZIA? Because I told Judy and Wilde everything I could without ending up strangled to death in prison shower on the first day of my stay," he asked derisively, as rocking in his chair. "And my business with Cerny is done just as well."

"Do you believe in second chances, Mr. Bayes?" ZIA Agent asked and Jack laughed.

"Oh, cruel irony…" He muttered. "For sake of prolonging this conversation, let's say yes, I do," he decided.

"Then I believe you've just been given a one, Mr. Bayes," Agent Skye said and Jack stopped rocking in his chair with quite a thud.

"I am all ears," he assured.

"That I can see," Skye smirked, making his ears drop with face of un-impression. "You've confronted our Agent in your ranks, haven't you? You knew him by name of Sirius Cerny."

"Yes, the one that was supposed to figure out our buyers. Well, he failed deliberately, although he made some brave and stupidly risky attempt in progress," Jack nodded. "But you probably know it from Cerny himself. What's the point in asking me?"

"Because Cerny's task wasn't only to identify Donovan's buyers. He was also profiling members of Donovan's group and you, Mr. Bayes, raised his attention particularly. You were Donovan's right hand, as much as we can speak of such a function, given that he hardly let even you to the most of his secrets and plans. Nonetheless, he gave you the hardest tasks. According to Cerny's reports and testimonies of your accomplices, you located the painting Number 3 in the National Bank and were responsible for planning the details of robbery. Up until the operations in Mr. Rouge's house, you continuously monitored activity of Officers Wilde and Hopps and saved Antiery and Rockfield after fluke with Paddington."

"It's true," Jack confirmed, watching her suspiciously.

"You also sneaked inside Mr. Rouge's banquet and avoided detection despite the fact that your alter ego, Timothy Fares, knew plenty of mammals in there. You took care of Agent Cerny himself. You managed to charm Officer Hopps, drug her and kidnap. You shot police car's tire while driving nearly 80 mph. I know a few that'd manage to land such a shot," Agent Skye sounded actually impressed. "And this all started with a humble rabbit genius skipping three classes," she reached for a copy of Bayes' high school grades. "Passed high-school exams with flying colors, completed university course of Criminology as valedictorian of his year and joined the Police Academy in age of nineteen only to be kicked out over a brutal brawl, join Donovan Jacobs and end up here, on the wrong side of the cell bars. Such a waste, isn't it?"

"Do you mean to either mock me or flatter, Agent Skye? Because you succeed at none," Jack stared at her curiously. He was certain she was laughing at him, even though her tone seemed to deny it. Also, a ZIA agent wouldn't probably waste her time to just mock an ordinary criminal and after confrontation in Cerny he was aware that ZIA was curious of him.

"None is my intent. What I mean, Mr. Bayes, is that you're rabbit of some particular talents. Talents that ZIA could use for greater good instead of letting them rot in prison," Agent Skye explained and he finally understood what she meant. Still, he could hardly believe it.

"You want to recruit me?" He asked carefully.

"Precisely. Here's the deal. To the public, Jack Bayes will die. Commit suicide, die in an accident, due to pneumonia, whatever we figure out. But to us, a few chosen ones, Jack Bayes will change his name, accept ZIA badge and finally start using his talents for righteous cause as my partner. What do you say?" The vixen asked.

"Where's the hook?" Jack demanded to know instead. "I'm a criminal. You wouldn't simply accept me into ZIA without guarantee that I don't do something stupid like run away."

"Of course." Agent Skye put on the table what looked like a metal tether, similar to those used in case of home arrest, but more discreet. "You will have to wear this all the time. It will constantly send to me and ZIA HQ information on your location. And if you leave allowed area, that being for the starter my house, ZIA facilities and my proximity of around 300 feet, there will happen this," vixen pressed a button of a pilot she was holding and they heard a thud of powerful electrical discharge. "That's the hook," she explained.

"So, you'll fake my death which means no contact with family or old friends," Jack noticed.

"Yes," Skye confirmed.

"And I'll be under home arrest until I prove myself, which will happen probably never," Bayes guessed.

"Oh, no, I don't think it'd be this bad. I'll make sure it will last no longer than a few years," Skye promised, even if both of them were quite aware how much this type of promise was worth.

"And if I decide for something stupid like running away? Get rid of this funny tether, but a train ticket and so on?" Jack wondered.

"Then it's my task to make sure your death certificate is up-to-date," the vixen explained coldly. "Although I don't think it would ever be a case," she added after a moment of silence.

"And what happens to you, if it is a case? Or if I appear to not meet the expectations? You implied before that I'll live in your house, which makes it clear that I am only your responsibility. Will you be taking responsibility for my failure?" Bayes demanded to know. Skye of course didn't have to answer it and yet, she did.

"When I was ordered to pick a partner, I was presented with a list of candidates, most of them being police officers or ZIA employees more than willing to be honored with this position. But my first choice is you, Mr. Bayes. And if it appears to be wrong and you yourself a failure, I will face all of its consequences," she explained. Knowing that to him it meant one very important thing; that Skye would depend on him just as much as he depended on her. And that was the minimum of insurance that he needed.

"If it's such a trouble, why did you choose me, Agent?" Jack wondered.

"Because you're unusual and… I like unusual," she explained. "And to mock some of my supervisors," she added half-jokingly. "Cerny's reports combined with witness testimonies, even if gathered in rather short time gave some interesting details and let's be honest, we've been watching you carefully for long time. With Officers Hopps and Wilde vouching for you, I decided I should give you a chance. What will you say, Mr. Bayes?" The vixen watched him curiously. Jack sighed with surrender.

"I don't really have a choice, do I? Well then, I agree under three conditions. First, ZIA makes sure ZPD won't touch my family or money I gathered for them working with Donovan," he demanded.

"I can see to that," Agent Skye assured.

"Or rather, we'll see to that," Nick added. He knew that even if ZPD really wanted, proving illegality of Jack Bayes' recent income would be very, very hard.

"Second, however you make up my death, it won't be suicide," Jack continued. Seeing that Skye didn't protest, he proceeded to final condition. "And third, I keep the name and choose a surname. Or at least be presented with the choice. I am Jack and there's no changing that."

"I'll see to that," Skye promised. "Well, then, Mr. Bayes, I unofficially welcome you to ZIA," both of them stood up and shook each other's paws.

"When do I start, then?" Jack wondered half-jokingly.

"In a few days, I believe. I'll meet you then, Mr. Bayes," Agent Skye promised. "Now excuse us, but I need to look to your releasing," she apologized.

"Of course. If I could just have a few words more with Officers Wilde and Hopps," Bayes pleased.

"Sure," the vixen shrugged. "I'll go to Chief's office, pick up Agent Hornton. It's been pleasure meeting you, Officers. Goodbye, Mr. Bayes. Oh and obviously, none of this conversation is ever to leave this room," Skye bid him and left the three of them. Nick and Judy watched their culprit in silence. They could see that there was a lot going on in Bayes' head.

"So, you vouched for me?" Jack asked quietly. He could hardly explain how thankful he was.

"You're the rabbit of Happytown, Jack. Of course, I vouched for you," Nick smirked.

"I told you that you'd make a fine cop. Or… an agent," Judy added with smile.

"Agent Bayes… Well, not Bayes, really, since I'll have to change my surname, but still, Agent Jack…" Bayes watched the two of them carefully, as some idea appeared in his mind. "Given that I owe it to officers famous for the Nighthowler case…" He smiled. Yes, he had an idea. "But I'm not keeping you here to chit-chat about my new surname. You still are looking for that painting's buyer, aren't you?" Jack wondered.

"Donovan's as silent as a tomb," Judy confirmed.

"Obviously. And no one really knew who we were selling the picture to, because we weren't selling it, in fact. We meant to blackmail someone with it for at least triple the money we'd get from simply selling it. It's a funny story, but a few months ago I had a chance to in person see one of Haddock's early pictures, _'Moonlight'_. And I don't know if anyone has ever spotted it before, but Haddock left there more than one signature," Jack explained.

"And just an additional signature was enough to find a mammal to blackmail for… ninety million dollars, or so?" Judy doubted. It seemed hardly imaginable to her.

"At first, it seemed nothing. But after I dug a bit, I found Haddock's identity and…" Bayes continued.

"Of course!" Nick exclaimed. "I know who he's talking about! Come on, Carrots!" He called her and sprung outside, probably to their box. Judy followed him with sight, a bit confused. And then, she saw the way Bayes was staring at her.

"And I kept deluding myself…" he muttered.

"What?" Judy watched him carefully.

"It's just…" Bayes hesitated and chuckled nervously. For quite a moment he didn't say a word. "You have no idea how many would kill for you just to glance at them the way you stare at that fox, Judy," he confessed. Judy blushed and turned away, glad that Nick didn't see her now.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she muttered.

"You do and you shouldn't deny it," Jack disagreed. "But, who am I to give you such advices? Not even a friend, merely a captor. All I want to say is that… I'm glad our paths crossed, Judy, even if in such a twisted and unfortunate way. And I hope that one day, they will cross once again," he said, staring her deeply into eyes.

"So am I, Jack," she agreed, for the first time referring to him by his name. He loved the sound of it from her.

"Do you think…" Jack took a deep breath. "Do you think that if I finished Academy, joined ZPD and met you there, not as a foe, but a friend, do you think there could ever be… a chance…"

"I think there is no point in dwelling on what would be when you have such bright perspective on what will be," Judy answered and, seeing his ears drop, decided to add: "But I believe there would exist such a possibility." Now that caused a smile of his. He had one of those adorably charming ones that you'd want to steal, frame and hang on the wall.

"Good to know," was all that he managed to say, as he enjoyed her sight. "I probably shouldn't keep you here any longer. Your partner's on the way to solve this case on his own," he suggested.

"Probably," Judy agreed. "So, I guess it's a goodbye?"

"See you later, I'd rather hope."

"Well, then, I look forward to our paths crossing again, Agent," Judy smiled as lifting herself from the chair. "An officer will come and escort you back to the cell in a moment."

"Of course," Jack smiled to her for the last time. If only… No, she was right. There was no point wondering what would be. Not when you have so much to worry about what _will_ be.

* * *

Judy found Nick, as expected, in their box sitting by his PC and browsing some old reports and Zoogle Graphics. She sat by him and watched him expectantly.

"Well, then, what do you have?" She asked.

"Do you remember that incident with defacing paintings in Savanna Square Art Gallery eight years ago or so?" The fox opened the case file from back then.

"The one you mentioned after our first visit to Mr. Rouge? It was an otter, Trevor Maverick, or so?" Judy recalled.

"Trevor "Red" Maverick, yes. He signed a couple of pictures with his initials, T.R.M., but case of Haddock's 'Moonlight' was a bit different," Nick continued, opening a big photo of the said picture in the meanwhile.

"He used white paint instead of red like with the others. Although he explained it with making his signature visible. It's a rather dark picture. What's so special about it?"

"There's one thing more. Look," Wilde zoomed in one of the corners of the picture and Judy could see it.

"There's only a single letter in here. T," she read, confused. And then, he moved it to another corner. "And there's R." Nick moved the picture again. "And here's M. It really doesn't look like it was signed by an artist. More like a kit wrote it."

"Especially when you compare it to other pictures," Nick agreed, moving on to show her an example of another defaced painting. It looked completely different, had a true artistic dash. "The thing is, Trevor Maverick admitted defacing Moonlight as well as other pictures, so police didn't dwell on it too much. But what if it wasn't him in fact? What if Bayes, who happens to know Maverick, as they're both from Happytown, happened also to… I don't know, overhear him bragging about having been framed into Moonlight too? What if this signature was there from the very start and they only noticed it then and blamed it on Maverick because it fit their story and he didn't argue either? What if in reality, fifteen to twenty years ago, some pup or kit signed themselves at their parent's work for fun and no one noticed it until then?" Nick argued and Judy had to admit that everything fit. Still, she couldn't quite nail what exactly he implied.

"Some other TRM, but who could it…" she said to herself and then, a thought struck her. She finally realized what Nick was getting at. "Or MTR."

"Yes. No one else than our dear friend Maximilian Theodore Reynolds. And mysterious Haddock was his deceased mother," Nick confirmed triumphantly. "Bayes knew and wanted to blackmail Theodore Reynolds, for otherwise, he'd destroy the picture."

"Sweet cheese and crackers. If it really was her, if Max knew all along, then I swear…" Judy grabbed her phone and called the wolf immediately.

" _Hey, Judy, I've got some good…"_ Wolf greeted her cheerfully.

"To my box, now," she demanded.

" _Oh, um… OK? What's going on?"_

"Come and see," Judy suggested and hung up. She had to give it to Max, he joined them in no time even despite wounded leg and crutch. He seemed rather troubled. It takes a lot of effort to annoy Hopps, after all.

"Hey, what's going on?" He wondered.

"Do you know this picture? Haddock's Moonlight," Judy showed him the said painting, but Max just shrugged after a moment of staring at it.

"I don't know, seems a bit familiar. What's so special about it?" He couldn't make anything out of it, or at least pretended to. For now.

"And do you recognize these?" Nick zoomed in and showed him three corners in a proper order. "MTR written with childish handwriting around twenty years ago. Because to me, Max, it looks like your signature," Wilde explained. He could clearly see Max's expression changing. Starting with complete lack of comprehension, continuing with confusion and then, proceeding into realization of what they implied. With no chair in nearby, Max sat on the floor, he was so awestruck.

"You say it's Haddock's? So Haddock is…" And then he laughed. "I always wondered what happened to mom's art. She never… she never showed it to us and I only saw it a few times when she worked on them in the nights. Looks like the answer was right under our noses, huh?"

"So it seems. Do you think your father's home?" Judy asked.

"Yes, I bet he is," Max muttered, still staring at the monitor.

"Good. Come on, Nick, we've got to pay a visit to Thomas Reynolds!" Hopps suggested. "Everything alright, Max?" She asked, concerned.

"Yeah, sure. I just need to… Sit down for a bit. Let it sink in," he muttered. In meanwhile, Nick and Judy grabbed their equipment and, leaving confused wolf in their box, headed to their police car. It was the high time to gather the final pieces of this story.

* * *

Judy, as excited as she was, didn't hurry to Reynolds' residence at all. In fact, she was driving the slowest she could without raising Nick's attention. She could see that something troubled her partner and she could easily name it; they were headed to residence of Thomas Reynolds, a wolf millionaire that caused Nick's father's death and got away with it. Slowly realizing how her partner was feeling now, or rather acknowledging that she could hardly even imagine what was going on in his head, her initial excitement was slowly vanishing to disappear completely by the time they arrived to Reynolds' residence. Judy introduced herself at the gate and she was let in without much of a problem. She stopped the car and killed the engine right before the residence, but neither of them hurried to leave the car. Especially not him.

"Nick? You don't have to do this," Judy advised him quietly.

"And what, I'm supposed to wait in the car?" Nick didn't like the idea at all.

"If… you feel like it. If you're not ready to see him, there's no shame in…" she hesitated.

"Because I'll pummel him to death on sight?" He asked angrily and Judy knew that as much as he'd surely consider such an idea, Nick would never do a thing. Unprovoked, that is, and it usually takes a lot to provoke Nick, even if Judy wasn't so sure about it now. Nonetheless, it never was a point.

"You know it's not Reynolds that I'm worried about," Judy argued, watching him carefully. Nick turned at her, locking her eyes at his and took a deep breath. And then, he smiled. But not with his usual grin of a sly fox that doesn't let anyone see that they get to him; it was a bitter-sweet smile of appreciation.

"Hey, it's been thirty years. I think it's the high time I finally put it back in the past, where it belongs," he decided. "Come on, Carrots, Mr. Police-pizza delivery must be getting impatient," Nick suggested while leaving the car, all at once reminding her the other reason why she shouldn't be too excited about this visit; because Thomas Reynolds was an arrogant, condescending jerk with little or no respect toward ZPD officers. Judy sighed deeply.

"Let's get over with it," she agreed as leaving the car as well. She locked it and they went to the door. Nick pressed the doorbell. They waited a few seconds until a servant opened the door for them.

"Master Reynolds is expecting you, officers. Please follow me," he suggested and guided them to Thomas Reynolds' office, this time by much shorter and less scenic route than on the first time. They saw the old wolf by his desk, finishing the call as the servant opened the door.

"Ah, Officers Wilde and Hopps. An unexpected visit, but if you insist, I can sacrifice you a minute or two," he stood up from his chair.

"Glad to hear so," Judy assured, as nicely as she only could.

"Now, since you probably want to talk about Haddock, why don't we take a walk and see his artwork for ourselves?" The millionaire suggested as approaching them. "Richard, make sure no one interrupts," he ordered the servant and turned to his guests again. "This way, Officers," he guided them.

"Of course," Nick complied, his voice suspiciously… neutral. They continued to walk a spacious corridor of Reynolds residence in silence.

"Congratulations on that Watering Hole Port action. I believe every art enthusiast will sleep calmly after the job you did there," millionaire congratulated harshly.

"So you did care. How cute," Nick muttered.

"I sense bitterness in your tone, sir?" Judy asked carefully, before millionaire would reply to his partner's words.

"I care more about my son's life and he nearly lost it back there. Honestly, officers, I thought you'd know better than take an inexperienced officer for such a dangerous operation," Thomas Reynolds blamed him.

"I thought it would be only fair to involve him," Nick replied coldly. Reynolds watched Wilde for a second and it gave him creeps. It was so subtle it was barely noticeable, but he was now unsure if fox meant it'd be fair toward Max and his efforts to involve him in big action, or rather toward Thomas Reynolds himself and his involvement in Nick's father's death to put his son's life at stake. Of course, Thomas Reynolds wanted to believe it was the former, but he couldn't be sure anymore.

"If… if you say so," was all that he managed to say. "I just hope you won't let him take his personal nemesis head-on next time, Wilde," he added after a while, a bit uncertainly.

"I wouldn't dare to," fox promised with smile. The _don't-let-them-see-that-they-get-to-you-smile_ , as Judy noticed. She hardly approved it, but perfectly understood. Reynolds was cause of his father's death, no matter how you'd put it.

"Alright, here we are. Haddock's room," Thomas Reynolds opened the door before them and Officers stepped in carefully, watching around curiously. It was a giant hall with no furniture at all, just Haddock's pictures covering both walls, starting with Haddock's early works, _Moonlight_ included, to the famous _Numbers._ Judy noticed one empty space, waiting to be filled with a picture.

"You already bought Number 3?" Judy noticed with surprise.

"I was rather gifted with it by Mr. Rouge under promise that I'd spend the money I'd use to buy it otherwise to support charities over Zootopia. An acceptable deal to me, I must say," Reynolds explained. "Now, Officers, what brings you here?" He wondered, as Judy walked over to _Moonlight_ and watched it carefully. She could see a small, white "R" in one of the corners.

"Oh, yes, it was vandalized by that hooligan…"

"No, it wasn't, Mr. Reynolds, and we both probably know it," Judy refused. "We know it's Max's signature here and that he left it twenty years ago and probably forgot about. We are aware that Jackson Haddock was in fact your wife, Mrs. Ilya Reynolds, even if we still don't know who and where kept Numbers between time of her death and revealing of the pictures. Now this knowledge delivers us a perfect motive for stealing Number 3 and suddenly, this confession of yours sounds awfully awkward, doesn't it?" Judy drew her carrot pen and played the recording.

" _I, Thomas Ezekiel Reynolds, of my own volition confess that I have hired the thugs to steal safe with Haddock's Number 3 from the National Bank in order to rebuy it from them for a lowered price,"_ said Reynolds voice. The wolf listened to it with surprise. He probably didn't believe that she'd keep it for so long. And then, he laughed.

"Oh, so this is what it all is about? You want to accuse me of this theft in the end, officers? Or rather, is it what _you_ want to do, Wilde?" He turned at the fox with amusement. "And I thought you'd be better than trying to conduct your petty and misguided vendetta, fox." Reynolds mocked him. Judy could see his fists clenching gently. He was on the very edge of doing something very, very stupid. Something that he'd regret to the end of his life. Reynolds saw it too and laughed at it.

"You over-interpret things, Reynolds," Nick snarled.

"Do I, Wilde? Or is it just you, too afraid to reach for the handcuffs because you exactly know what will happen next? Because you realize you'll not only fail to do slightest harm to me, but in retaliation, I will destroy both you and your bunny mistress?" Thomas Reynolds laughed at him and Nick snarled. Judy gasped, terrified. Not because he offended her, but because Nick heard it. Because to him, Reynolds crossed the line. And then, when Judy already feared that Nick would jump to Reynolds' throat and end his life with a single bite, Nick glanced at her. Seeing horror written all over her face, his expression relented gradually. Whatever his idea was, as tempting as it seemed, he was aware of all the consequences.

"Some things are better to be left in the past, where they belong, Mr. Reynolds," Nick stated calmly, putting on his fake smile. "Now, we came here for the truth and truth is what we want to hear. You concealed from ZPD Haddock's true identity. Why?" He demanded to know. His voice was calm and polite and this sudden change dumbstruck Reynolds. Judy barely stopped herself from sighing with relief.

"It was my wife's wish, Wilde. Ilya painted all those pictures in secret even from me. Even at her deathbed, she didn't tell us about them. She… must have had a reason and whatever it was; I couldn't just let it waste for sake of… your unnecessary curiosity. Your job was to get it back, you didn't have to know who made it," he muttered angrily.

"But it could lead us to motive and thus, to mammals behind it. Whole this case could be over much earlier and without unnecessary bloodshed," Judy argued.

"The only dead mammals were some two lowlife criminals. Not much of a loss, really," the millionaire replied arrogantly.

"I'm afraid it's not even for you to choose who's worth living and who's not, Mr. Reynolds," Hopps reminded him firmly.

"But, to the point. Donovan did contact you, didn't he? That's why you knew about the theft so fast," Nick accused him, crossing his arms.

"Yes, he did. He called me at the dawn after successful break-in, telling me that he knew about how precious this painting was to me and threatening that he'd destroy it if I helped police or tried to find them on their own," Reynolds agreed. "Hence my general reluctance to help you."

"Did your son know about any of this?" Judy asked, even if already knowing the answer.

"No, of course not. Max is short-tempered, he'd do something stupid if he learnt and I couldn't afford to lose the painting. It's all I have left after Ilya," he argued. It sounded sort of silly while in hall decorated sorely with Ilya Reynolds paintings, but Nick knew exactly what he meant. Thomas Reynolds couldn't afford to lose it.

"Did he contact you afterwards?" Nick asked.

"Yes, just before Watering Hole Port operation. He gave me the sum he wanted; one hundred million. I complied, obviously. He claimed he'd call me again with details of the exchange, but then you arrested them," the millionaire explained. "Like I said, good job there."

"It would have been easier if you trusted us. And Max probably wouldn't have to risk his life for the case, if it did," Judy reminded and that really hurt the millionaire.

"Maybe," Reynolds shrugged pretending not to care. For a moment, all three of them stared at each other in silence and the wolf checked the time a bit nervously. "Now, I will have to apologize you, officers, but I have a work to do. Farewell," he bided them as turning with his back on them and walking toward the exit.

"Mr. Reynolds," Nick called him and the wolf stopped, giving him merely glance.

"Yes?"

"Do not ever call seeking justice for my father's death a petty and misguided vendetta," he warned, deadly serious about his words. Thomas Reynolds turned back at him and watched him carefully.

"But of course. I'd… hate to have you become my enemy, Officer Wilde," the wolf assured.

"It is many years too late for such declarations, I am afraid," Nick declared. Reynolds smirked, but there was no mockery in it, only understanding. He realized that Wilde despised him not just because he caused the fateful car crash, but because he had never done a thing to make up for it when he had bountiful opportunities. For all the years Mrs. Wilde struggled to raise her son properly, all the months she barely earned enough money for the two of them, all the days she worked twelve to sixteen hours so her son wouldn't have to drop out of school and all the nights she spent crying in her bed and thinking of _that_ night, Thomas Reynolds only watched. He earned for Wilde's hatred over years.

"Well… It is only fair, I admit. I hope our paths not to cross again, Officer Wilde, Officer Hopps," the wolf admitted with respect.

"So do I," Wilde replied, realizing that they had been acknowledged. Reynolds had undeniable influence on Zootopia with all the money and connections, but knew that Wilde and Hopps had quite a power themselves, even if much subtler. It lied in their spirits, in their ability to inspire and convince, in their undoubtedly superior morality. Reynolds' fortune could be estimated. Power of the people these two could inspire; not. And that was what, as much as he'd never admit it to them loudly, would make officers Wilde and Hopps powerful enemies.

Wolf replied with a weak smile and turned his back on them, leaving. Just as he disappeared, a servant came out to them and took them back outside. Nick and Judy got back into the car silently.

"Not half bad, was it?" Nick asked, as his partner started the engine.

"Not half bad? Did you see your face when he called me a bunny mistress? For a second I could swear you were going to jump to his throat and kill him right where he stood…" Judy could hardly agree with such a gentle description.

"I don't claim the idea didn't seem tempting, but…" Nick hesitated for a second. "I saw the way you were looking at me and it told me more than any of his words ever could," he assured and she smiled. That was relieving, knowing that she had such positive influence on her.

"And even if I did something stupid, you'd just stop me in time, wouldn't you?" Nick added.

"I was far from even considering it," Judy admitted shamefully, as they left the residence terrain and joined the city traffic only to end up stuck in a traffic jam. Nick watched his partner intrigued.

"And what were you considering?" He asked carefully.

"Well, the first thought was that if you really did it, then we'd be in trouble, because…" She took a deep breath. "Because today's Zootopia Express has already left and we'd have to find another transportation out of Zootopia," she confessed awkwardly. Nick stared at her blankly for long fifteen seconds. And then, he erupted with laughter.

"Escape route?! Your partner's about to kill a witness and you're thinking about an escape route?!" Nick continued to laugh. "Now, Carrots, I feel ashamed that it took me only two years to corrupt this pure little heart of yours!" He exclaimed, but Judy knew he wasn't ashamed at all. His eyes said it all; he was thankful to the point where words failed to express it.

"Of course, I knew you'd never do it. It was just a… millisecond of unreasonable fear," Judy reassured him completely honestly. As furious as he must have been, he wouldn't have hurt Reynolds and she knew it.

"I should have punched him in the face, though, even if for just the way he called you. Bunny mistress. Like father, like son and I didn't get to smack any of them in those stupid faces of theirs," Nick muttered angrily.

"It's fine. You shouldn't beat witnesses without a reason…" Judy hesitated. "A reason good enough, I mean. Even if they absolutely deserve… Wait, like father like son? Max called me bunny mistress?!" Judy realized. "Was it in Fox's Den? That was why you wanted to hit Max, because he offended me?!" She stared at Nick and could see him avoiding her sight awkwardly. She giggled childishly. "That's cute, you know? That you didn't even twitch when he trash-talked you, but nearly glassed him when he badmouthed me," she gave him the puppy eyes. He looked back at her and smiled weakly.

"Hey, they can say about me whatever they want, but no one will dare to badmouth you, Carrots. Not on my watch," he declared.

"Except for you," Judy added.

"Only occasionally. And tenderly," he assured with a charming smile. "Dumb bunny."

"I think we've already established that I'm the sly one in this duo," Judy noticed.

"The light's green," Nick reminded her, as a car behind them horned at them aggressively. Judy huffed; she didn't like when he'd do it. "Did we really? I mean, it was two years ago and given our recent actions, I believe we should consider revoking your 'sly' card in my favor," Nick suggested.

"What recent actions?" The bunny asked, confused.

"A sly bunny would never allow some other rabbit to seduce her, drug and kidnap, especially not with all the security she had in there," Nick pointed out.

"Yeah, blame the victim. You were a part of that security, I'd want to remind you," Judy argued.

"You can't blame me for your own failures, Carrots. I did my part well and I was very busy doing my job while you were intoxicating yourself with champagne and not only. And from the two of us, I'm the one that didn't nearly kill their partner," he noticed jokingly. Now that was a cheap shot.

"No, you'd only get her paw chopped off. How sly of you," Hopps mocked him, replying with an argument of comparable level. Nick wanted to argue, but he knew that she made her point. Fox sighed deeply.

"So this is who we are? Pride of ZPD arresting Zootopia's greatest criminals? Dumb fox and dumb bunny?" He asked with surrender.

"So it'd seem," Judy agreed sadly. "If we're a pride of ZPD, it doesn't speak well of police in general, does it?" She wondered half-jokingly.

"It speaks even worse about criminals, though. I mean, we still _are_ catching them," Nick grinned confidently and Judy giggled in reply. She couldn't deny that one.

"And we will keep doing so. And if there come sly ones, we'll go sly too. Maybe even you, Nick," she joked.

"How generously optimistic of you, Carrots," Wilde assured sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm a merciful…"

"It's green again," Nick reminded her again, accompanied by angry horn from behind. She rolled her eyes and moved forward, already seeing she'd have to stop a few dozen feet further. "Do all rabbits drive this bad or is it just you? Because the last time you were about to tell me, I might have been busy hitting the glove box with my head."

"If you want to relive it…" Judy suggested, her foot nearing the brake pedal dangerously.

"No, no, thanks. Ignorance is bliss, they say," he assured.

"Yes, yes it is," Judy agreed giving him one of these smiles Jack Bayes would be ready to kill for.


	30. Second chances

Chapter 30. Seconds chances

Kaylee Crane could delay inevitable, but ZIA Agents soon left Chief's office and after moose's remark Bogo knew that she was there. She took a deep breath, wishing that Max could be there with her, but she had dismissed him earlier, telling him that whatever was to occur, she didn't want him to hear it. He understood and complied without arguing, but now she really regretted he couldn't follow her there. As the Agents left without closing the door, bunny knocked on the door shyly and chief invited her in. She stepped inside carefully, watching him studying some papers; his usually clean desk was full of it today, it seemed.

"You… called me, Chief?" she asked shyly.

"Sit down," Bogo insisted not paying her even a glance. Only when she hopped onto the chair and settled on it, did he drop the document he had been studying and watched her. The buffalo was towering over her, as he stared deeply into her eyes and Kaylee never before felt so small.

"Do you know why I called you here?" He asked and she bobbed her head once.

"Yes, I believe so," she clenched her paws to stop them from shaking and turned her eyes away.

"Well, then, I want to hear your story. All of it. Antiery's role in your life, why you joined ZPD and your role in Donovan investigation. Especially the Watering Hole operation and the night before," he ordered.

"Yes, sir," she muttered.

"And if you try to lie or keep something important for yourself…" Chief warned her.

"Losing the badge will be the least of my worries," Kaylee finished for him. A grim smile danced at buffalo's face.

"Indeed. I'm listening," he settled himself in his chair more comfortably and Kaylee started her story. At first, she tried to make eye contact, but then she realized that the buffalo discouraged her so badly that words stuck in her throat immediately. And so she spoke slowly with her eyes down at her paws, carefully choosing her wording, but not hiding from him anything. She didn't know how much did he learn and so, she decided not to risk one bit. Kaylee had no idea how long exactly she had been talking, but when she was done, her throat was completely dry.

"And… that's it," Crane muttered, as finishing her story. Chief took a deep, slow breath of a tired mammal he probably was.

"Do you know how many offences you've committed on your way here?" he asked.

"A couple," Kaylee muttered quietly.

"A couple? A couple?! You shot an officer over unlikely suspicion! You hacked into ZPD database for sake of private investigation on case you were not involved into! You knew an extremely dangerous criminal and did not report it anywhere! You lied through your teeth at your background check! You disregarded an order of direct supervisor and abandoned heavily wounded officer for sake of private vendetta! What are you, a vigilante?! What were you thinking?! That you can join ZPD and make a limited-liability company out of our law and regulations?!" Bogo yelled at her and the bunny curled up fearfully. Even clenched fists of hers were still shaking and she could feel that her eyes were all watery now.

"N…No, sir," she mumbled. "I…"

"Do you realize that half of these actions could get you fired and the other half imprisoned?! Is that what you want?! To return the badge, put on an orange rabbit-sized jumpsuit and go straight to Tundratown Penitentiary?! Because at this pace, that's where you headed, rabbit!" Chief scolded her. Kaylee raised her sight and opened mouth to protest, but then, staring at him, something cracked in her. Her paw began to shake, her eyes grew all watery and then, the brown bunny exploded into tears. She hated to cry. Since she finished middle-school, she cried only twice; first time when some goons attacked her in a dark alley and would have killed her, were it not for Olivier, and second time during her "date" with Max, when they shouted at each other, calling each other names they'd both regret immediately. Then why was she crying now? She was used to shouts and bullying and even Cheif Bogo shouldn't be able to bring her to tears with a bit of threats. Why? Because she was going to get fired? She didn't believe she'd go to prison, she'd find a way to dodge it somehow and this… It was just a job. Just another job that she never gave a damn about. She'd find herself something else, right?

Chief Bogo watched her sobbing silently, realizing he might have pushed it a bit too far, but he honestly didn't expect the rabbit to break. And, acknowledging that a crying rabbit officer was probably a most pitiful sight he could imagine, he put a box of tissues right in front of her. Kaylee took one and blew her nose loudly. And then next and next and next. Within a few minutes, she managed to put herself back together, at least to the point where she could speak normally. She watched her boss uncertainly.

"So I guess this is the part where I return it?" Kaylee asked, as removing the badge from her chest and putting it at Chief's desk. It wasn't easy for her, but she knew it was the only way. Bogo grabbed it slowly and stared at it.

"Have you ever looked at your own badge? Wondered about those three traits written here and why did we choose them?" Chief asked, as weighing it in his paws.

"It's a… funny thing. On the first day, I heard someone saying that Precinct 1 hired another token bunny, a TO even, wearing the uniform, but not a real cop at all. Of course, they didn't say it to my face, I happened to eavesdrop it, but I… I was willing to believe it. I always was a dumb, little bunny, pushing its nose where it didn't belong. And then, on the same day, Judy said that's a piece of bull…" she hesitated for a second, realizing the impropriety of the word. "A lie," Kaylee corrected quickly. "That I earned a badge and this makes me a real cop. That evening, I read it for the first time and it… it gave me a lot of thinking."

"Do you think you share these traits?" Chief wondered. "Bravery, integrity, trust?"

"I'm not a brave bunny," she shook her head.

"I disagree and Watering Hole proves my point, I believe. I am actually surprised you wanted to be a TO instead of an officer. You'd make it with your grades," Bogo admitted and she glanced at him, a bit confused.

"Thank you, sir?" She wasn't sure what to think of it.

"And what about trust?" Bogo continued.

"Mammals trust me easily, don't they? I mean, I work hard, because I… I liked this job. I wanted to prove myself and have the others trust me. I wanted them to let me in. I wanted to trust and be trusted and even if I screwed up whole that thing with accusing Nick… Trust isn't an issue here, is it?"

"But integrity is," Bogo confirmed. "Or rather, your divide," he agreed.

"Yeah. Although I never thought of it as divide, but… different sort of integrity," Kaylee explained carefully and her boss's curious sight assured her, that he was listening. "Shay saved my life. As much as I'd love to claim it never happened now that I know his real intentions, he saved me and I owed him. On the other side, I knew that I owed Judy and Nick and whole ZPD. You accepted me. You were actually a first group that honestly took me in and liked me. That's why I first hesitated and then, rejected Shay's offer. I was a part of ZPD now; it was time to cut off from the past. But out of gratitude to Shay and everything he had done to me, I decided that I wouldn't share anything that I knew about him. Not that there was much of it; you already had his description and I didn't know where he could be hiding, so it made things a lot… easier. The point is, I'm not a traitor. That's… that's my rule. That's my integrity; that I am loyal to my friends. Now that Shay's deceptions are gone... My loyalty lies fully with ZPD. Or at least it lied when… when I still was part of it," she watched her badge longingly.

"Even if you knew Antiery was a murderer? You knew that he nearly killed Reynolds and Wilde," Bogo asked.

"I always believed it was just a lie or a mistake. Things in the Rouge's residence happened so fast and Nick's dart was rigged anyway. By Shay, I believed, I learnt it was Charlie only recently. Until I saw Shay nearly killing Max I couldn't accept that he was evil. He saved me, right? There had to be some good in him," she explained herself. "When I saw it for myself… you know what I did."

"Yes, I do," Bogo didn't question that last part, even if only Kaylee really saw it. It fit everything she had said this far, especially if she really had feelings for Reynolds, as the rumor went. "You said you are loyal to ZPD. Does it mean loyalty to Zootopia too, or just your friends in here?" Bogo asked. Usually, it was hardly a difference as police was supposed to serve the town, but given the Nighthowler case and recent incident with Tearson…

"I had no problem… or rather; I knew I had to deal with Nick when I was sure that he was a snitch, sir. Even if he is a keeper," she explained and then saw Chief's face, a mix of curiosity, confusion and amusement. "A friend I mean. Sorry, sir, it was just an inside joke of mine and Judy's from time when we…"

"And she wasn't envy one bit, I believe," Chief noticed. For a second she could swear that he was smiling.

"I never stood a chance anyway and… I have someone else on my mind now," she smiled weakly. "So… what becomes of me? Will there be charges pressed against me?" She asked.

"We already have one snitch in ZPD and the mayor is watching my paws more carefully than ever after whole Nighthowler case. We don't need another scandal like that, especially when you couldn't have changed much anyway," he explained his decision.

"So, I'm free to go?" She asked. "I suppose I should go return my computer to storage and fill formalities before leaving…"

"Do you know why first few months are crucial for a new officer?" Bogo asked and Kaylee hesitated. In fact, she didn't even realize the very fact.

"No, sir. Why?" She watched him curiously.

"Because that's when Chief gathers opinions about the newbies and decides what to do with them next. Academy results aren't everything. They hardly mean anything, in fact. Only after time of trial, I decide whether an officer should be assigned to serious tasks, or left…"

"To parking duty like Hopps?" Kaylee asked insolently. She was quitting anyway, she probably had nothing to lose, right?

"Hopps… was a different case. She had a bad luck of joining ZPD when I had biggest case of decade on my head and desperately needed good officers, not a token bunny with best wishes from mayor Lionheart. Anyway, I gathered opinions about you and other new recruits. Do you know what they said about you?"

"Not a clue, really," Kaylee shrugged and then, she realized that a pile of papers in front of chief were in fact surveys about the five newbies accepted this year; she could see that not all spaces were filled, probably because not every officer got to know each of them. Chief took one from the top.

"Kaylee Crane; helpful and patient. Hardworking," he put it aside and she noticed someone really wrote it. "Next; hardworking, nice and polite, a bit shy. Next; cheerful, resourceful, working with her is a pleasure. Next; yelled at me, but it was my fault, I virused my desktop thrice in two weeks. Totally would virus it the fourth time for her, though. Fangmeyer needs to find her a boyfriend," Chief read the last one with a bit of confusion.

"Oh, that's Wolford. He's very… talented when it comes to IT stuff. I had to block half Internet for him," Kaylee explained with an awkward smile.

"I can imagine. Continuing; Kaylee Crane is professional and reliable. She's friendly, nice and empathetic, definitely not a token bunny. I look toward working with her again. P.S. She's a keeper," Bogo read and Kaylee already knew it was Judy. "Next. Spends ten hours a day at job. Sick! Next. Sort of loner, but we got past that. Working with her is pleasure," he read and put the pile aside. "And so on and on and on. I believe you see the pattern, Crane."

"They're rather positive," Kaylee noticed.

"They're overwhelmingly positive, Crane. Not a single bad or even neutral one, except for those few that didn't get to know you by now and had nothing to say. The thing is we can't blame it all on the fact that you're a cute little bunny. If we could, if you had generally bad or neutral opinions, if your results were poor and you weren't as good TO as Academy results claimed, if you tried to hide something from me, sounded dishonest or if I found you misguided, I'd kick you out without a second thought. But none of these is a case here. You have excellent opinions of other coworkers and do your job quickly, efficiently and impeccably. Whether you came here out of desperation or not, you proved your worth and I must admit, I liked the answers you gave me today. Loyalty is a wonderful virtue, Crane, if properly placed. That's why I'm giving you two ways out. Option number one; you quit. I'll give you the best reference you can imagine and I'm certain your new friend Reynolds will help you find a good job in your branch with some considerable money in it. You can close ZPD chapter of your life and put it all behind with no consequences. Or… option number two; you can stay. You'll get a written warning in your Personnel Register or ten of those for the matter of speaking, but suffer no other consequences." Chief put her badge right in front of her and Kaylee stared at it. "But!" Bogo pointed finger at her, warningly. "I am giving you here a massive credit of trust. If something like this happens ever again, even minor and seemingly not impactful, if you cover some 'friend' of yours from police when he's an actual threat or involved in a case you assist, I will not only kick you out so hard you'll consider applying to Zootopia Space Program. I will personally dress you in orange jumpsuit and drive you straight to Tundratown Penitentiary, bringing out Antiery thing if I have to. And I promise I won't give a damn about possible scandal, even if by the time you're young Lady Reynolds. Are we clear, Crane?" For a few long seconds, they stared deeply into each other's eyes, not blinking even once. Kaylee knew that he really meant it, but she didn't hesitate for a second.

"To tell the truth, Chief…" she reached for her badge, as happy as never. "Now that I learnt about Shay, I hardly have any friends beyond ZPD. My loyalty's with you. With the city," she declared, putting it on her chest. Bogo smiled with satisfaction.

"Serve with pride then, Officer."

"Thank you, Chief. I will," she stood up from her chair and Chief shook her paw. Believing she was now dismissed Crane headed outside barely managing not to run out. As the door closed behind her, she exclaimed as joyously as inarticulately, jumped high in the air triumphantly ignoring all the curious sights around and rushed straight to Max. As she found him in his box, she gave him the cuddliest of hugs. The wolf, having half-expected the conversation with chief going so bad that he had already bought her a consolation bouquet, hugged her back with confusion and patted on her back not saying a word. No words were required.

* * *

The press conference they had that day wasn't a first one in Judy's life and definitely not last. Chief really liked to throw her and Nick to the wolves of press. And all the other mammals, as hardly any of them were wolves in fact, Judy corrected herself in her mind. It always made her wonder, why did Chief always let them speak. He even encouraged it, in fact. Maybe because he wanted to give her a chance to fix her mistake from the past? Or simply because Nick was such a smooth talker that he'd talk himself out of any awkward and improper question with a nice joke and not one bit of information more than ZPD would want to share? Whichever was true, here they were again.

"Stressed?" Nick asked, poking her gently.

"As usual," she assured with a soft smile. She was stressed, but it wouldn't be much of an issue with Nick by her side. "Alright. Let's do it," she whispered.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome," Nick greeted everyone and all the conversations stopped suddenly. Everyone was listening to the fox, carefully not to miss a single word of his. "Like you all know, in last week ZPD performed a massive operation in Watering Hole Port, which resulted in retrieving of Haddock's picture Number 3 stolen two months earlier and arresting of criminal group under leadership of a mammal known as Donovan Jacobs. Now, I believe you have plenty of questions and we're here to deliver answers," Wilde promised and the crowd of journalists exploded trying to get their attention.

"Yes?" Judy pointed at a horse a little on the back.

"Anna Hooves from Channel 2. Officer Hopps, were all the members of Mr. Jacob's group arrested in the Watering Hole Port? What was their number?"

"All that came to the port and as far as we are concerned all Jacobs' associates came to the place," Judy assured, not quite truthfully, since Rockfield did slip away. "About their identities, I'm afraid we can't give such information to the public yet," she apologized.

"Was it confirmed that the picture retrieved is authentic indeed?" The horse asked again.

"Yes, we confirmed it with one hundred percent certainty. It is the original," Judy assured. "Mr. in the back?" She pointed at the bear standing nearly in the end of the crowd.

"Kyle Fenders from Sunny Weekly. We already know that police force had been called in Watering Hole Port spontaneously, not as a prepared action. Since we all believe Officer Wilde is a professional and he prepared the action well, I assume it's no accident or a mistake. Is it true that this caution was reasoned by the fact that you had been kidnapped, Officer Hopps, and your life was at stake?" He asked. Nick and Judy shared a short, nearly unnoticeable glance; they probably had no choice, but to confirm it.

"Yes, I had been kidnapped," Judy confirmed. Now, that caused a real explosion and an avalanche of questions. Nick barely managed to contain the reporters.

"Please, I said we'll answer all your questions, not that I'll answer them all at once," he joked when he finally managed to pacify them. And then, there started a long series of questions about whole this event. Nick and Judy gave their best to send a clear message to the media; that kidnapping an officer and blackmailing another one would get them nowhere. That not even for a second Nick intended to let the criminals get away with the picture. They saved some of the more juicy facts like Judy nearly losing a paw for themselves, but still, they discussed it for good half an hour, touching all the stages of the investigation, including the banquet at Mr. Rouge's, which media easily connected with whole case.

"Timothy Fares from Zootopia News. You probably remember me, officers, as I was the one from whom Antiery Donovan's rabbit stole my identity to come to the said banquet," the rabbit introduced himself and Judy had to admit, he looked quite alike Jack Bayes. No wonder they picked him for their way in. "Is it true that that gazelle, Antiery, was once a member of Skooba's gang?"

"The same gang we dismantled a year ago? Yes, he was," Nick confirmed.

"How come he slipped away back then? He wasn't even wanted before the stealing of Number 3, was he?" Fares asked.

"Skooba kept him hidden from the most of his gang, it appears. Antiery was their arguably best hit man and Skooba wanted to protect him from unnecessary attention. And he quitted the gang just before we dismantled it."

"Was he the one that assaulted you during arrestment of Paddington? I believe we all remember that incident," the rabbit recalled.

"I think we filled your front pages that time, didn't we?" Nick smiled charmingly. "Yes, it was Antiery. Like I said he was an… excellent hit man," he explained. He wanted to pass the voice to someone else, but rabbit managed to interrupt him.

"One last question, please. Was murder of Harvey brothers, known accomplices of Skooba, connected to the case? Was Antiery behind it?"

"We have every reason to believe so," Nick assured confidently. The amount of crimes they already were able to prove to him was enough for numerous life sentences already and he certainly was not slipping away from it.

"Alright, next question. Miss Evelyn Grey from Nocturne, if I remember right?" Judy pointed at the panther in the front. They already knew her well; she always had those tricky questions and would torment them for next few weeks until they'd finally answer them. Giving her a word or two to say during the conference usually saved them most of the trouble.

"Indeed, thank you. My trusted source claims that Donovan Jacobs had a snitch in ZPD and that it is a reason why Officer Wilde's actions after the kidnapping had to be so cautious. Could you elaborate on it?" She asked and both officers hesitated for a second. They had no idea who would leak this type of information, but they'd probably have to deal with it later.

"It appears you have sources better than us, Miss Grey, as I did not know of such a snitch before," Nick joked.

"Our caution during the action was a standard procedure based on intuition of the officers working at the case," Judy assured. They couldn't simply admit it and especially not to this sort of journalist. While they never meant to keep treachery of Cedric Tearson a secret, they'd reveal it when things calm down a bit. Too many revelations at once are never a good thing.

"But progress of your undercover action in Mr. Rouge's residence suggested that you had a snitch indeed, didn't it?" Evelyn Grey insisted.

"Did it prove that Donovan Jacobs had excellent intel? Yes. Did it prove existence of a snitch inside ZPD? No. And, as I'd want to add, we have already established what was Donovan's source of information. And, no, I'm afraid we cannot reveal it for now," Hopps explained, answering with another question, just like Nick taught her. She really liked this method. It was easy and gave you options.

"But my trusted source claims that one of the newly employed Technical Officers involved in the case, Kaylee Crane, was in personal relationship with Olivier Antiery. Given how she befriended the two of you almost immediately, it could suggest…" the stubborn reported argued. Wilde narrowed at Judy and could see that she barely contained herself from exploding at the panther.

"Do you know how do we call what you're about to commit, Miss Grey?" Nick intervened, before his partner would say a word. His quick glance at her assured her that Judy should leave it to him.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Officer," the Nocturne reporter hesitated.

"Throwing such accusations without proof. It's called defamation, Miss Grey, and it is chargeable, as I'd like to remind you," Nick warned her smiling warmly, but deadly serious about his words. "Technical Officer Crane is on good terms with both me and Officer Hopps and I see nothing wrong about it. She was involved in the case in a degree TO usually is; she helped when we faced technical issues, first in the National Bank and then, during the undercover operation. She got involved in Watering Hole Port operation due to a series of coincidences and she did there far more than one would expect from a Technical Officer; she engaged said Olivier Antiery personally, nearly throwing her life away in order to protect heavily wounded Officer Reynolds. It's bravery that shouldn't be belittled by this type of accusations, Miss Grey."

"But Crane…" Evelyn Grey tried to protest.

"We've followed past and relationships of TO Crane very carefully during the background check and we have found not a single reliable proof that she could be leaking any sort of sensitive data, Miss Grey. And so, please do not continue to spread the lies you were about to, if you could. Unless you have real proof, then I'd insist you share it with us," the fox insisted firmly.

"Of course, Officer. I apologize," Grey mumbled, realizing that she pushed it a little too far. Nick seemed unfazed but this incident though and he proceeded casually to the next question. For the rest of the conference reporters focused on Max Reynolds and partially Kaylee Crane, asking about their state and the incident in the Dungeon. Knowing that Max would soon talk with the media on his own, they decided not to answer the most of their quite intruding questions, with Nick avoiding them in a nice and joking matter. It never ceased to amaze Judy how easily he controlled the crowd. And then, Judy checked time and realized that they already were almost late for their next meeting. They answered a few questions more and excused themselves. While most of the reporters focused on Max Reynolds unlucky enough to just appear in nearby, there were few that tried to ask a few questions more, but Nick and Judy slipped away without much of a trouble.

* * *

Charlie Rockfield had come to the train station nearly half an hour before departure of the famous Zootopia Express, just to be sure not to be late. He had been wandering around the platform for last twenty minutes, searching for his fiancée. Joanne was supposed to meet him there long time ago. Charlie looked down at his suitcase; it was all that he had now. With all the money he had made at Donovan's over last year, he didn't need much more, though. He had already bought himself a new, perfectly legit identity and he'd just as easily buy anything else that he'd need in their new life. Charlie looked around searching for Joanne a bit impatiently. It was unusual for her to be late. Could have something happened? And then, he spotted her. Charlie meant to hurry to her, but then they shared a quick glance and he could see that she was terrified. It took him a few seconds to notice what caused it; it was Judy Hopps in police uniform, asking her about something. Charlie cursed under his breath. He had to leave before…

"Hey, Charlie. Do us both a favor and don't turn around," said voice right behind his back. He recognized him; it was Nick Wilde. The coyote clenched his teeth angrily, but knew that he wouldn't escape him. So that was it, the end of his plans.

"How?" Rockfield managed to ask.

"Why don't we join your fiancée?" Nick suggested and they slowly walked toward them.

"How did you know where to find me?" Charlie asked again.

"Oh, I know a guy that knows a guy… After all these years for once you happened to be sloppy," the fox said. They joined Judy and Joanne and the latter hugged her fiancé passionately. Officers allowed it.

"I'm sorry, I don't know how they…" she tried to apologize.

"It's alright, Joanne. It's alright," Charlie patted her on the back and then, turned to Wilde and Hopps. "So, it's just me, right? You have nothing against her."

"We don't arrest for dating a criminal, Charlie, and it is the only offence Miss Chasseur has committed this far," Judy assured. "And for you to know, we didn't use her to get to you."

"Then how?" He asked.

"Jam cams after you crashed the car and called ZPD led us to your hideout. From that point, it went rather smoothly," Nick explained.

"One good deed. Not enough to redeem, but just enough to condemn," Charlie muttered bitterly.

"So it would seem," Judy agreed, not without a hint of regret.

"Alright, let's get over with it," Charlie extended his arms so they could handcuff them. None of them did, though.

"Do you know what is task of jails?" The rabbit asked.

"To isolate dangerous mammals from the rest of society," Rockfield muttered, confused why they were delaying the inevitable.

"And to socialize the ones for whom there still is hope. To make sure they won't be of any harm to the society. And over time you gave us, we've figured…" Judy smiled weakly.

"That there hardly is a need to isolate you, Rockfield. And given what you've been through, we're willing to believe that you won't be of any harm to society either," Nick continued and Charlie was slowly acknowledging what he implied. "If you were to leave Zootopia for… let's say lifetime, give or take a few weeks, and remained well hidden with your new, obviously unknown to police, identity and fiancée that would cover your back and ZPD has no idea about, I wouldn't see any benefits to either you or society that would come from incarcerating you," the fox explained.

"You mean I'm… free to go?" Charlie doubted. There had to be some catch. They wouldn't just let him go, would they?

"I believe so," Judy assured.

"But… why? Aren't you supposed to arrest me?" The coyote asked.

"Only if you insist," Nick cracked a smile.

"You're not just a Skooba's goon, Charlie. You're a good mammal that had enough bad luck to end up in very wrong place and time. You proved it many times. Saving Alan, giving Nick a chance to survive the Mondgose River incident, coming personally to console me after what I assumed to be Nick's death, ditching Olivier when you finally saw who he really was. If one good deed is enough to condemn, then bountiful of them should be enough to redeem you," Judy explained.

"Thank you. I won't waste it, I promise. I'll make it count," the coyote assured.

"That's exactly what we hope for," the rabbit assured.

"You'd better go now, you two, or your train is going to leave without you," Nick reminded them and Charlie agreed, even though they still had nearly half an hour left. Charlie stopped right before the train and turned around to watch the two of them one time more.

"I never will forget what you've done for me. Screw it, I'll send you a card once we find our place, I promise! But now, thank you and farewell!" He bided them and with these words, disappeared inside the train. Nick and Judy waved him for the last time and watched the wagon in silence for a moment. Hopps couldn't refrain from smiling.

"It's nice to know that with everything that happened during this case, there is one mammal whom we actually helped change his life, don't you think?" Judy said quietly.

"Yeah. He deserved it," Nick agreed.

"Do you think someone will arrest him in the end?" She worried.

"No, Charlie's smarter than that. With changed name, a neat cover and fiancée like Chasseur watching his back as they hide far, far away, where no one will even look for him, there's no chance. And that's what we'll write in the report, right?"

"That he slipped away and while we should continue search in the city…"

"It remains a lost cause," Nick agreed. "Chief would kill us, if he learnt truth, wouldn't he?" He chuckled.

"Maybe," Judy wasn't so sure. "But I like to think that he would understand."

"One way to find out," Nick grinned slyly and Judy just returned a smile. As curious by nature as she was, she wasn't checking that one. And then, the train door closed, its wheels screeched and billion or two pounds of steel started moving slowly. So, that was it. The end of Charlie Rockfield's story in Zootopia.

Back then, when they watched the Zootopia Express leaving the station, they had no idea that Charlie really meant his words. That he'd not only live his life fully as a model law-abiding citizen of Lake City and a father of four and grandfather of nine wonderful pups, but that for next fifty-nine years, on each anniversary of the day they let him go, he'd send them a long, heart-warming letter. That for those fifty nine years, Judy and Nick would spend one evening a year to read it together and write a letter back to Daniel Chase Chasseur, as he was named now. That over sixty years after the day they let him go, when Joanne Chasseur would send them the last letter informing of her husband's failing in health, they'd both board a train to Lake City and make it just in time to bid this unlikely friend of theirs last farewell.

Back then, staring at the cheerful coyote sitting by the window and laughing to his fiancée as he had just won his second chance, neither Nick nor Judy did even anticipate it.

* * *

For safety purposes, Olivier Antiery had been given a separate cell in an empty wing of the ZPD arrest. Was it about his safety or other detainees, no one ever told him, but he liked to think that they still considered him a threat, especially after how he nearly killed that wolf, Wolford. Officers would take him for questionings nearly every day and while his lawyer, an idiot with no reason whatsoever, claimed that he didn't have to answer any of their questions, he liked talking. He enjoyed wreaking havoc in their minds, confusing them who were the true monster here. And thus, he was delivered this entertainment on daily basis.

It was already late afternoon when Antiery heard steps, something he certainly didn't expect at this time. It wasn't lunch or dinner time and it was certainly way too late for any questionings. And then, he saw a shadow that newcomer cast on the floor; shadow of a rabbit. Olivier smirked. He knew Kaylee would have come. With all the claims that she was over him, she returned, maybe even to break him out…

"Illusions of grandeur," said Judy as she stopped before Olivier's cell with a sheet of paper in her papers. "One of the things doctor diagnosed. You really thought it was her, didn't you? Maybe even that she'd try to break you out," Hopps asked, not saying the name on purpose. Antiery did not deserve to hear it from anyone but himself.

"Ah, Hopps, the pred-lover. You and your fox boyfriend are worth each other," gazelle spitted on the ground resentfully. "Or maybe it's Bayes that you're rutting now? He had a thing for you and he's a chomper in his heart; wouldn't be much of a difference to you, would it?" He mocked her.

"And you were supposed to be such a charmer, Antiery. Fangmeyer spoke so highly of you," Judy replied unfazed. She had heard much worse things from culprits and knew better than letting them get to her.

"Ah, the tigress? She thinks I'm a sociopath, doesn't she?"

"I don't know. Are you?" Judy shrugged. Antiery just snorted resentfully. He could see that Judy believed so too.

"You think you're so clever. You've got the badge and you think you have a right to judge. But you know nothing. You know nothing of the world; you have not a clue that you are yet another cog of this twisted and dark machine," he accused her.

"I can see the darkness in you," Judy replied and Antiery laughed.

"Then you mistook the stars reflected in pond for the real sky, Hopps. The darkness in me is the effect, not the cause," Antiery explained.

"And what is the cause?" Hopps asked realizing that it was him now leading this conversation.

"You," Olivier pointed at her with finger. "You and the likes of you that believe prey and predators could ever exist together. The ones that deny bloody history of wars and claim that we can live paw in paw with our murderers. You forgot what I will not; that preds are our mortal enemies, a threat to our society and as such, they need to be eradicated. And so do their admirers. I can see it clearly. I could change this world, step by step, but blindness of the likes of you caused you to perceive me as an enemy," Antiery snorted.

"Haven't you ever thought that your tragic childhood might have clouded your vision, Antiery?" Judy wondered.

"It gave me the darkness to fight this injustice. Fight this fire with fire, there's no other way around. Suppress it, take it over and when it's all in your paws, extinguish it," he replied. "I used to take you for an ally, Hopps. The first time I saw you, I thought you stood for the same ideals I do. I had such hopes toward you. You were such an inspiration to me in my crisis!" He complained.

"You mean… the first Nighthowler conference," Judy realized.

"Precisely. The first Nighthowler conference, a prologue to the best three months of my life. When you said those words," he grinned. " _It may have something to do with the biology. A biological component. You know, something in their… DNA,"_ he quoted her. Judy curled her lips in disgust, wishing in mind for him to stop, but he continued.

" _Yes, what I mean is, thousands of years ago predators survived through their aggressive hunting instincts. For whatever reason, they seem to be reverting back to their primitive, savage ways,"_ he quoted exactly the words bunny had used and watched her expectantly.

"It was wrong," Judy only said, actually shocked that he remembered it all.

"No, it was the one honest, right thing you ever said!"

"It was biased," the bunny argued.

"It came straight from your heart and thus, was true. And then, your stupid correctness got better of you and you wasted the chance. We could have changed this city. You, Bellwether, me…"

"Illusions of grandeur, Olivier, illusions of grandeur," Judy reminded him, but not as firmly as before. "And my job is to serve and protect, both prey and predators," she explained.

"It's either prey or predators, Hopps. You cannot protect everyone and it is crystal clear where your loyalty lies."

"It lies with Zootopia," Judy replied.

"Its predators, that is. You turn a blind eye on all the atrocities they have committed and chase me, the one guy that was trying to set the things right. The guy that could be your greatest ally, were you not blinded by that stupid fox," the gazelle riposted.

"You are deluded," Judy stated sadly. "But it's over now. You won't hurt anyone more."

"You keep staring in the stars in the pond, Hopps, but can't bring yourself to look up. I am not the real monster here and deep in your heart, you know it. I was simply molded by the worse than me, the real monsters hiding behind cover of political correctness. It's not my fault I was made a was not my fault that the likes of you inspired me to act."

"And I think that deeply in your heart you know that you're the only one that believes your own words. Thanks for the conversation, Antiery," Judy said coldly and headed toward the exit.

"We'll see about it in the court, pred-lover! And remember of the pond! Remember of the pond!" He called her and, as the bunny officer left, laughed aloud. At the time, Antiery still believed that Kaylee Crane would find a way to get him out; he clung onto the thought of her still being under his influence so desperately that he didn't imagine it any other way. And besides, he couldn't go to prison. He still had so much to do, take care of Wilde and Bayes or chase down Rockfield, to name the few. He couldn't afford spending remainder of life in prison. Well, even if he were sentenced, he'd probably try to get paroled after twenty-five years like many other criminals; with his smooth talk, he should be able to fool doctors and the jury and at age of sixty-five, he'd still have plenty strength to deal with those that he held a grudge against.

Olivier had no idea that he'd never be given even incarceration; instead he'd die to a stab of a poisoned needle to the shoulder. It would happen in hallway of the court on his way for the first court proceeding of the trial, not giving him a chance to make even one public statement. Officers from Tundratown ZPD who'd be in charge of finding Antiery's murderer had plenty leads, but nothing solid. Some claimed it could be Skooba's goons finally dealing with their deserter or Mr. Big or Jersey's gangs, Skooba's rivals in the days when he still had power. Some leads implied a brother of one of Antiery's victims, other tied the assassination with famous millionaire Thomas Reynolds. Unfortunately, even with dozen of journalistic investigations and hundreds hours of work of Tundratown police, none of hypotheses had enough proof to press any charges. Thus, assassin of Olivier Antiery would remain unknown and the gazelle himself and his heritage of hatred soon forgotten.

* * *

The evening after conversation with Antiery, Judy was lost in her thoughts. She returned to her flat to her flat on her own as rarely and in no mood to visit Kaylee living just two levels higher, she sat down in her room, grabbed some dinner and turned on a movie, not paying it much attention, though. She munched her food dwelling on Antiery's words and completely ignoring her phone buzzing madly with texts. And then, she heard knocking at the door. Judy walked over to the door and saw Nick in a coat and with umbrella in his paw; he wasn't committing the same mistake he once had.

"Hey," Judy greeted him. "What a surprise."

"You weren't replying to texts. I worried if everything's alright," the fox explained.

"Sure, I just…" Judy stopped in half of a sentence realizing that she wouldn't get away with a lie. "I… You feel like taking a walk?" She suggested.

"Why not? Any place in particular?"

"I thought of somewhere where we could see the stars. Some city park with a pond perhaps, to throw some rocks in the water…" she suggested with no high hopes.

"To see stars in Zootopia? I think I know such a place. But it's a thirty-minute ride from here," Wilde warned. Judy smiled warmly and grabbed the jacket.

"Lead the way," she suggested dressing up quickly and they left her flat. It was a bit cloudy outside, but it luckily didn't look like raining. They came to the bus station and didn't wait long for their ride. They bought the tickets inside, sat next to each other and drove to Meadowlands in silence. When they left at one of the last stops, Nick guided her for a couple minutes more and they ended up in some city park Judy had never even seen. They wandered around for some time until Nick showed Judy just what she was looking for; big pond with solid granite banks. Moon and stars reflected in its surface beautifully.

"How is it?" Nick asked.

"Perfect," Judy assured, as they came over and sat down just by the water. Judy grabbed some pebble and threw it; the water surface waved, deforming the reflection of sky above them and she stared in it. Nick waited patiently in silence.

"I talked to Antiery today," Judy started and her partner gave her concerned sight.

"Why?" He only asked.

"I don't really know. I guess I wanted to understand him," the bunny shrugged and fell silent. Once again, fox waited with patience. "He told me something made me… wonder," Judy looked into Nick's eyes and then, turned her sight back at the pond. "I pointed out there is a lot of darkness in his heart, probably expecting that he'd deny it, just like he tried to whitewash himself during questionings. But he didn't."

"What did he say?" Nick wondered.

"That I mistook stars reflecting in pond for the real sky," she said bitterly. "That I only saw darkness in Antiery and decided that it was there since ever. I chose to forget that it had its sources deep down in his past. He was just a kid when his parents were murdered. A great tragedy happened and yet society, we that is, dared to forget! He needed someone and the only mammal that bothered to help him was Scooba! And then, while that Nighthowler press conference… I inspired him!"

"Carrots, he was messing with you…"

"No, listen! Do you remember the things I said back then?" She asked and Nick shrugged.

"More or less."

"And he remembered them by heart. Word by word, he said everything I had. And when he said it I realized… we all say Antiery is evil, but forget that… that we molded him. We, Zootopia. I really mistook the reflection for reality," she confessed and then, Nick wrapped his arm around her.

"Oh, Judy…" he hugged her a bit stronger. "Do you really think that you, a soul this pure and good, could be a cause of such darkness?" He asked giving her the most reassuring smile he ever did.

"I… Just because I want to do good doesn't mean I do," she doubted.

"Do you remember that reporter that caught us yesterday just outside ZPD?"

"The one that claimed you solved whole the case while I was a damsel in distress?" Judy recalled.

"Exactly. Do you remember what I told him to that?" Fox asked.

"That… that I have done for this case just as much as you, if not more?" She said with hesitation and he nodded.

"And do you know why I told him that?"

"Because he was a moron and his question was stupid?" Judy took a guess and he giggled shaking his head.

"That too. No, I told him that because I meant it, Judy. I can talk mammals into doing things, trick them, delude. I'm the sly guy, just like when I tricked Manchas into talking or made you buy that Jumbeaux's ice cream. It's something palpable. But you… Your gift is much, much more subtler, Judy, it goes over most mammals' heads, because it doesn't lie here…" he pointed at his head, "…but here." He placed a talon at Judy's heart.

"What do you mean?"

"You have this… easiness of reaching to other mammals' hearts. You never mean to outsmart them, you want to help them, just like you did with Fru Fru and Mr. Big. Mammals intuitively see the goodness in you and thus, they trust you. And there is something to your words, kindness, gentleness, honesty, something that allows us all to see that you speak truthfully and believe you without a second thought. It is a marvelous power, Judy. It allows you to change mammals. You deprived Rockfield of his delusions, you brought the good out of Bayes. You opened up Kaylee, you helped Max understand escaping is no solution. You changed me, a bitter, biased hustler," he smiled to her and she replied it, flattered, as pleasant warmth filled her chest.

"But it makes you vulnerable, Judy. You open your heart to the others so you can speak to them, but there will be always some that will try to turn this against you; fill you with the ideas that you're a failure and that all the evil, often the things you had no idea about at the time, is your fault. In moments like that remember that the likes of Antiery had plenty of chances to turn back and stop. You never pushed them. And even if your biased and mistaken words happened to reassure them once in their beliefs, they had been set on their path long before that and will be long afterwards. And if your words cannot reach to their hearts, then you've done everything and you cannot blame yourself. Not even Kaylee could change Antiery, neither Rockfield, Judy. There's no shame in trying the impossible and you should not blame yourself for failing if you dare," Nick encouraged her and Judy hugged him, putting her head on his chest.

"Thank you. You're… you're right. Some things are simply beyond me and I need to remember it," she whispered and watched the pond's surface. "I guess Antiery was right about one thing though, even if not entirely."

"What was it?"

"That I mistook stars reflecting in the pond for the real sky. But not today, not about him. I did it during that conference, when I saw my own bias as the reality. I forgot that it was just my opinion and hurt a lot of mammals doing so," she explained with a smile.

"And then, you looked up and saw the sky for what it was," he nuzzled her head.

"You made me," bunny pointed out blissfully.

"No, I didn't. I just waited patientily hoping that one day you would," fox corrected her. Nick and Judy watched the pond in front of them with the stars trembling as the wind blew and the sky above them, glowing beautifully. And then, they looked into each other's eyes and they knew that what they saw was no illusion; those were the real stars.

* * *

Week later

Jack Bayes wasn't sure what to expect from ZIA and quite honestly, after a week of waiting he started to doubt. Agent Skye's promise seemed too perfect to be true and he was sure there were plenty of mammals that could block the initiative. That was why he was gladly surprised when a ZIA agent contacted him explaining their plan. He wasn't very surprised they wouldn't just bust him out; instead, they would deliver him the tools and opportunity, but details of plan were up to him. If he succeeded, he would be in. If he failed, ZIA would disavow any connections with the rabbit. Jack was fine with it, though; if they wanted him to prove his worth, then he'd do it.

The time ZIA chose for his escape was the best they could offer; the transportation of rabbit and dozen other detainees to Tundratown Penitentiary. It was where he was supposed to wait for the trial. Everything started around 11 am, when streets were rather empty. Twelve culprits were taken from their cells and, one by one, escorted to the prison-van. It was one of the old ones; in the back one seat for a police officer, then twelve seats of various sizes for detainees. Driver and two other officers' seats were separated from detainees' section by steel grates, locked with a rather massive padlock. Jack was seated in the front, at corridor's side, his cuffs were attached to metal handle at the seat before him, so he wouldn't get away too far, but it wouldn't be much of a hindrance, assured him a small key sewn into his sleeve.

Jack carefully touched the bottom of his seat with foot to make sure that there was a tool of his escape attached to it, just like ZIA had promised. So far so good. Soon remaining detainees had been seated at their places and the prison-van moved escorted by a police car driving in front. Jack looked back; the officer, a rhino, sat there watching them with tired sight. He must have grown really bored of this sort of monotonous job. But what mattered to Jack at the most was that rhino couldn't even see the rabbit, if he dropped his ears down. Now that was very convenient. He watched out the window; they were slowly leaving Downtown. They entered the tunnel and Jack used the moment of darker interior to release the key sewn into his sleeve and opened the handcuffs, but kept them on pretending for them to still bind him anyhow. They entered then Tundratown. Jack kept looking out the window, waiting for them to enter the Cravesse Street. And then, his act began.

"Officer?!" Jack called.

"Yeah?" muttered the rhino on the back.

"Can we stop?! I need to pee!" Jack pleased.

"Then do it in your pants," rhino told him with tone that indicated he couldn't care less and other detainees laughed. And then, Jack hopped off the chair on the corridor, holding his chain; while it normally wouldn't be long enough, he still looked as if bound. Now that enraged the rhino.

"Back on your seat, rabbit!" He shot up from his chair grabbing his police baton and rushed toward Jack. At that moment, a lot of things happened at once; first they heard a horn from police car in front of them. A fraction of second later prison-van accompanied it in the cacophony and hit the brakes so hard that rhino lost his balance and fell forward. Jack dropped the chains and dashed just by his belt grabbing rhino's gun; before either of them fell on the ground, rabbit had already unlocked the gun, shot the rhino in back of his neck and then, one of the officers sitting right next to the driver. Detainees roared triumphantly, when the driver and the other remaining police officer cursed simultaneously. The latter tried to stand out from behind metal wall to try and shoot Bayes only to end up with a dart in his shoulder. The driver covered behind bulletproof glass decided not to commit the same mistake.

"We have a culprit trying to break free, three officers tranquilized, I request backup," panther behind the driver's seat reported and turned at Bayes. "Nice try, rabbit, but the door's locked, I don't have the only key here and backup is on its way," cop grinned triumphantly. Jack didn't say a word, but returned to his seat. Other detainees called him to give them the key he must have got, but Jack ignored them; he wasn't going to release any of them. Instead, he grabbed two items that had been attached to the bottom of his seat; a lighter and what looked like a short, two-colored metal rod. Cop watched it carefully.

"What is this…"

"Oh, a thing," Jack explained, watching it carefully; it looked home-made, like something Jack or his friend (not that he knew anyone able to do such a thing, except for himself that is) could have made on his own, not a gift from ZIA. "You know, a thermite cutter," Jack added, setting its grey side on fire. He then pressed it against the padlock on the other side of the bars. The steel glowed as Jack continued to melt through it.

"He's getting through the bars!" Cop warned on the radio. But then, Jack was already through. Ignoring other culprits, now begging for the key, he kicked the cell door open and ran out of prisoners' section straight to the driver. Cop tried to hit the rabbit with paw, but Jack punched him in the guts, locked the door blocking in it paw of a tigress officer that tried to enter and then, got out through a narrow window by driver's side. Outside, he rushed toward bridge's edge. As he stood at the verge, he heard a familiar voice.

"Freeze!" shouted the wolf and Jack looked down; just a dozen or two feet below him, there was an air hole in the frozen river, just like promised. He dropped the gun and turned around slowly, standing on the very brink. He smiled to the wolf with bandaged snout.

"Wolford, was it?" He recalled.

"Off the ledge, Bayes," ordered Jason Wolford firmly.

"Or what, you'll shoot? I'll fall if you do, you know?" The rabbit warned.

"So you're going to jump and die? Come on, prison isn't that bad. Step off the ledge, Bayes," the wolf suggested so kindly that Jack would consider it, if here were really trying to throw himself off the bridge to certain death.

"I'm not going to prison," Jack said. He could already hear the sirens nearby and there was quite a crowd of passersby around, but no one to intervene.

"Then what are you going to do?" Wolford wondered.

"Take a leap of faith," Jack said and leaned rapidly backward. Wolf cursed and lunged forward, but it was way too late. Before he managed to make it to the ledge though, Jack was already falling. With corner of eye, rabbit watched the wolf trying to get over the ledge to follow him and noticed a tiger paw grabbing him by collar. And then, he hit the cold water. He dove several feet deep; legs hurt from the fall, his lungs shrunk and heart probably skipped a few beats due to the thermal shock. He was engulfed in darkness in water so cold it penetrated his fur immediately and hurt skin unbearably. And then, when he was already considering shooting up back to the surface and crawling on the ice, he saw a light of a flashlight; it was a scuba diver, a horse it seemed, that handed him a gas mask and attached his belt to a sea scooter. With gesture, he told rabbit to grab it and as he did, horse turned it on and they swam far away from the place quickly. They were swimming underwater for a few minutes in rather fast pace and water was continually turning warmer and warmer; they were probably crossing the district borders. They surfaced after what seemed to be an eternity at some unattended shore in Rainforest District. There, rabbit and horse were greeted by a white van with fake logo of cleaning services and a vixen of sandy fur; Agent Skye. The vixen came to them, covered Jack with a warm blanket just as he made it out of water shaking terribly and took him inside the van's trunk while horse proceeded to pack the equipment. Inside, Jack had a chance to dry himself with towels and change into some fresh and warm clothes.

"So, how did it go? Did I pass?" Jack asked while warming his paws with a cup of hot tea from vacuum flask. He had nearly stopped trembling. Agent Skye stopped browsing news on her phone and hid it in a pocket.

"You're here and it seems you didn't kill any officers or released detainees, so yes, you did," she confirmed. She then stood up and shook Jack's paw. "I can say it officially now. Agent Jack Savage, welcome to the Zootopia Intelligence Agency," the vixen smiled warmly and returned it.

"I'm pleased to be here. And if we're supposed to be partners, then call me just Jack," he suggested and she nodded with appreciation.

"I'm Gwenyth Skye. Gwen for friends," she introduced herself with tone making it obvious that she considered him a friend now.

"Alright, we're moving out!" The horse announced as he sat at the driver's seat and started the engine. A few moments later, they had already left Rainforest District behind.

"So, where to now? ZIA HQ? Your place?" Jack guessed, but she shook her head.

"None of these. We're going for two months to the ZIA Training Facility outside Zootopia. When you get through the basic training and pass the exams, we'll return to the city and continue your training in-field," Gwen explained.

"Is it true that I'll live in your apartment once we're back in the town?" The rabbit wondered.

"Never lived with a girl before?" Vixen teased him.

"Just still not believing that you'd go to such lengths to recruit a stranger to have him living in your own house," Jack explained. "Not that I have problem with it."

"My own is a bit of overstatement, but if it's such an issue with you, I will present you with a cardboard box and kick out any moment you wish," Gwen promised with a grin and he chuckled. "Oh, one thing more. I'll make an exception and spare it to you while we drive, but I'll have to ring you before we come to the place," vixen warned showing him the promised tether and Jack nodded with understanding.

"Have you ever done it before? The recruitment process, I mean," he wondered.

"No, but I've been at your place. My joining ZIA might not have been as dramatic as yours, but I surely wasn't your perfect candidate. I was an experiment to Hornson, my recent partner, just like you are to me."

"So you're not partners with that Hornson anymore? Why?"

"We started having… trust issues that we both decided we couldn't simply get over. Hornson was conveniently given another young agent to work with while I was told to recruit a new partner," she explained. Jack moved in his seat changing his position to a more comfortable one, as if trying to ask her to elaborate on it, especially the trust issues. Vixen only smiled, though.

"Oh, I don't think it's a place and time for it. This story is more of _'yet another lazy evenings in my flat with a bottle of good wine and fine company'_ type of story," she explained.

"So we're already planning these evenings? I didn't remember these in my job description," he noticed with amusement. "That probably makes you the first employer in Zootopia that conceals perquisites, you know?"

"Once I have a roommate and feel like opening a bottle, I think I should share some of it with you. Drinking alone is a first sign of alcoholism, they say," she explained half-jokingly and estimated the rabbit. "But I'll have to buy a rabbit-sized glass. I don't want to kill you."

"You think I can't handle fox-sized glasses?" He asked defiantly and she stared at him carefully.

"You'll choke on these words, rabbit," she warned him, emphasizing the last word.

"Oh, we'll see about that," Jack promised. He would keep the promise and be trialed three months later and yes, he would choke on his words. And then a lot other things as he'd be kneeling over toilet and parting with contents of his stomach with Gwen kind enough to sit by him and hold his ears up. A true friend is a friend in need, they say.

"Besides, there's no such a thing as fox-sized glasses. There are beaver-sized, coyote-sized. Sometimes they're named middle-sized or quarter-pints, but never fox-sized. You know, foxes aren't very representative. I guess rabbits don't have this problem," Gwen noticed and Jack saw that while she was aware of the issue, it didn't trouble her too much.

"They do in Happytown. I mean, try finding rabbit-sized clothes in predatory district," Jack replied with a grin.

"How was it to be a rabbit in Happytown? Not many would decide to live there," Gwen wondered.

"Flats are cheap," he explained with disarming smile. To Bayes family money had been an issue since he remembered. "It was tough; when you're the only prey in class full of predators, they consider you a victim instinctively. Especially when you're a single-child of species that traditionally solves this type of problems… _en masse_. But when they see that this prey breaking nose of the biggest class bully, they finally leave you alone. So they did and I kept studying, skipping the classes. And then, I found the firecrackers. Judy mentioned the firecrackers?" Jack wondered.

"Yes, she told me that part of the story," Gwen Skye confirmed.

"Good, I hate repetition. Anyway, I had a bunch of friends and was rather known in Happytown, respected even, I'd risk an assumption, but I tried not to stick out too much. Not that it was very hard," he explained.

"I can imagine. Now, there's a part of your story that keeps me concerned. You're a single kit? I mean, you had no twins whatsoever? Because from what I knew, rabbits always come in… flocks?" She asked and Jack chuckled.

"I believe litter is the word here," he corrected her. "They usually do. Sometimes they don't. I didn't and never dwelled on it too much," Jack shrugged. "Anyway, I'm starting to feel like at the questioning again, my turn now. What's your story, Gwen?" He asked.

"I'm from Rainforest District, Tujunga Street," Gwen started. "Parents liked the place because Rainforest Sky Tram is one of a few places in Zootopia where you can see the stars, but I hated it all. It was cold and wet and dark. I was a rebellious kid, caused parents a lot of troubles. And then, one day I was in the shop that was being robbed. A moose intervened knocking out the perp by the cash decks, but didn't see another one waiting in the back. I hit the guy in head with baseball bat I grabbed from shelf, saving the moose. He later turned out to be Hornson. He watched me since then and when I finished high-school, suggested to apply to ZIA. And that was ten years ago," she explained, revealing her age at the same time; twenty eight years, two years older than Jack and just the number he had estimated.

After Gwenyth Skye finished her story, they drove in silence for a while. Jack looked out the back window and watched Zootopia. The vixen smiled as she recognized this sight.

"First time leaving Zootopia?" She asked.

"Yeah. I… I just realized that I've never really seen panorama of the city before. Only on the postcards, never by myself," he explained.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Skye noticed.

"Worth returning to," Jack agreed.

"The training facility is located in the country. For a city slicker like you it might be frustratingly quiet at the times, but you'll get used to it. And once you do and are back in Zootopia, the city might seem annoyingly loud and flashy at first. Speaking from personal experience here," the vixen warned him.

"I guess I could use a break from the big city. Find a place where one can actually see the stars," Jack said optimistically. Watching Zootopia growing smaller and smaller, he realized that whatever life he had before, it was over now. He was entering a new chapter leaving everything behind; _tabula rasa_ , a brand new chance. What he'd make out of it, was only up to him.

"I think it's the time you gave me that tether. I'll have to get used to it anyway," Jack suggested and vixen gave him peculiar stare.

"Are you sure? We still have a couple hours before making it there," Skye warned.

"No, it's fine. I'll be wearing it for a while now," he assured.

"If you insist," vixen reached for her bag and got from it a small plastic tether. "Do you remember the rules?"

"Only allowed area and your proximity of three hundred feet. I'll be electrocuted otherwise. I assume the training facility counts as allowed area," Jack said and she nodded confirming.

"Yes, it does. The thing will start beeping if you're near the border of restricted area. It is very sturdy and waterproof, so you don't have to worry about it. Now, give me your leg," she pleased and Jack rolled up one of pant legs of his jeans. Skye kneeled by him and put on the tether. The device confirmed turning on with quiet beep and a green diode glowing.

"You may now kiss the bride!" Joked the horse driver of their van that had been watching whole the scene in the back mirror. Both Skye and Jack started laughing, the vixen blushing a bit.

"And they lived happily ever after?" She asked half-jokingly.

"I don't know. You tell me, Gwen," Jack shrugged. It was far beyond him now.

"And they lived happily ever after," Gwen Skye confirmed giving him warm smile. It was a smile like Jack had never seen before; it made his heart tremble excitedly and a wave of pleasant warmth spread across his chest. Back in that van he didn't know that it would take him months to find the proper word for what he felt back there; _love_. Driving toward ZIA facility he had no idea that it would take him five years to find the words to confess this feeling to Skye. And he certainly did not anticipate that with her "yes", it would take them just a couple of weeks to organize the ceremony. A quiet and modest ceremony that only the few chosen ones would be invited to, certain rabbit and fox included. A ceremony where he'd switch his plastic tether to much more elegant and smaller ring officially sealing the new chapter in his life. His second chance.

* * *

A week later

"We're late," Judy blamed Nick, as they entered the building. She was angry with him in that cute matter only Judy could be. Nick never had heart to tell her that he partly enjoyed her in her adorable frustration once in a while.

"No way we're late," he disagreed while they continued to climb the stairs together.

"I told you, we need to take an earlier bus, but you…" bunny argued. She sped up a bit and Nick barely managed to keep up with her.

"We are not late," fox repeated impatiently. "I guarantee you that we came right on time…" He reassured her, while knocking the door. It opened almost immediately.

"Oh, Nick. You're late," his mother greeted him with a weak smile. "There you are, Judy!" Old vixen leaned over and hugged the bunny warmly, joyful to finally see her again.

"I'm so happy to see you, Mrs. Wilde," Judy greeted her, hugging her back.

"So am I, but you must have heard it like thousand times by now. Come inside, everybody's already waiting," she invited them in. They took off their jackets and went to the living room. It was unusually crowded as for Thursday evening. By a rather long table, there were Victor Barnes with his wife Agnes Barnes, Riley Fangmeyer, Jason Wolford with his girlfriend Anastasia "Spice" Reynolds and Max Reynolds himself. The last guest, Kaylee Crane, was standing on her chair and telling others a story. Whole this crowd was Nick's mother's idea; she told him to invite everyone directly related to the case with their partners. Most of them still carried signs of recent battles; Barnes' arm remained in plaster, Fangmeyer had bandages on her left forearm, Jason had his snout bandaged and Max's arm and leg were far from recovering as well. Nick too had still visible mark from surgery under his shirt.

When they saw Nick and Judy arriving, everyone greeted them joyfully and invited them to sit by the table. As Mrs. Wilde joined them taking the last seat, Kaylee continued their story.

"So, I came to Judy's corridor with a box of chocolates and then, I saw Nick…" the brown bunny continued and Judy already knew what story she was telling.

"Sweet cheese and crackers, Kaylee, you promised you wouldn't tell anyone!" She protested. Kaylee stared at her, confused a bit and blushed.

"Yeah, but… they asked me about that one time you had some very serious conversation with me and somehow we drifted off to… this…" she mumbled.

"Come on, Judy, no one will say a word!" Wolford assured and everyone confirmed. Judy looked at Nick, but he just shrugged helplessly. It was a miracle Kaylee remained quiet for this long anyway. Hopps sighed with surrender.

"Whatever," she allowed it and Kaylee squeaked excitedly.

"So, I come over and then, I see Nick dressed only in his boxers standing right before Judy's opened door. He waved his puffy, lovable tail playfully saying: I'm all yours," she parroted Nick's move just perfectly and everyone except for Judy burst with laughter; even Nick allowed a chuckle.

"What happened next?" Max asked, amused like never.

"I saw Kaylee. She blushed like a rose and vanished immediately, giggling as she ran down the stairs," Wilde decided to explain.

"To be fair, Nick kept a perfect poker face whole this time," added Kaylee. "Like nothing had happened."

"I wonder, guys, what's the official version of how Nick ended up half-naked in front of Judy's door? Did you kick him out?" Wolford asked half-jokingly.

"No, certainly not," Judy assured.

"I was coming to Carrots when rain caught me and soaked deliberately. I needed to take clothes off not to wet everything in her flat. Kaylee happened to come at surprisingly convenient time," Wilde explained patiently, wondering how many of them would even believe him. "And since we're gossiping, I see that you've finally decided to introduce your girlfriend to us, Wolford?" Nick changed the subject before one of them would incidentally spill the fact that they happened to fall asleep on the couch together that evening.

"Right, you haven't been introduced properly yet. Nick, Judy, this is my girlfriend, Spice. Darling, meet my friends, Nick and Judy," Wolford introduced them to each other officially and they exchanged the pleasantries. As they finished, they continued to discuss the case they were closing as they spoke, exchanging reflections, sharing funnier or spicier moments and digressing to all sorts of discussions in which Anastasia "Spice" Reynolds excelled with her keen sense of humor and surprising as for her age maturity and world view. The evening couldn't be more enjoyable for any of them.

* * *

It took them whole two hours, surprisingly long as for police officers, to start talking about job-related subjects. Luckily, instead of Donovan's case everybody was already fed up with due to all their paperwork, they focused on Barnes or, to be precise, his retirement.

"Are you trying to get rid of me for good?" The old ram muttered and everyone laughed.

"Absolutely not, Barnes, my pal!" Wolford assured affectionately. "Just hear me out!"

"I'm all ears," Barnes grumbled impatiently.

"I think that's Carrots' line," Nick joked causing another burst of laughter.

"Anyway, here's the thing; you've been on the force for twenty six years, more than enough for retirement. You are of respectable age and this forced vacation you're having surely got you wondering if it's not the time to slow down a bit, focus on family and…" wolf tried to finish, when both Victor and Agnes Barnes exploded with laughter. Wolford froze unsure what was so amusing in his words and Mrs. Barnes soon explained him.

"Oh, if there's anything my husband leant from this holiday, it's that you'll have to force him to quit, boy. Since he's been forced to stay home, Victor's grown awfully grumpy," she explained and several cops exchanged concerned sights; they always considered grumpiness as Victor Barnes' natural state of mind. "And the boredom has been killing him recently. Victor's been doing everything he could. He caught up with five old friends, helped Mrs. Howard with her TV, fixed the washing machine, did all the small repairs that have been cumulating over years and recently he bought paint and is going to…"

"Agnes, please," Victor Barnes begged his wife. "The point is, I am not retiring any time soon, so get the idea out of your silly head, Wolford," he assured.

"Good, I'd hate to lose the partner," Max noticed with a grin.

"Barnes could say quite the same with the stunt you pulled off there," Wolford noticed half-jokingly and Reynolds could only shrug, realizing all arguments would be in vain.

"Oh, don't be harsh on Max, you didn't do perfect job recently for yourself, letting Bayes fall into that river," Nick argued and saw immediately that he hit the point.

"I would have dove after him, were not someone to stop me," Wolford gave his partner a meaningful sight.

"And drown yourself. That would surely earn you an officer of month photo in the hallway," Fangmeyer replied and everyone either smiled or chuckled. Judy saw that Wolford's one was rather bitter.

"You're not haunting yourself with Jack's death, are you?" She asked.

"Bayes ain't dead, I can tell you that much. I'm just angry he got away in such a cheeky way," wolf assured.

"How come?" Judy watched him carefully.

"Bayes is way too clever to die like that. He knew where that 'accidental' biker would have stopped prison van. He had a thermite cutter under his seat and handcuffs key sewn in his clothes. There was no way he wouldn't have plan for after getting into the river; I bet there was some sort of scuba diver or gear at least waiting for him underwater. Don't cha think, Nick?"

"That sounds a lot like Bayes," Wilde admitted. "They didn't find the body, did they?"

"No, nothing. And I learnt that there was some ZIA agent talking to him just a week earlier. There are no recordings from the questioning room, strangely, but you told me that agent's name was Skye. I tried to get to her only to learn that she was out of town and when I asked about her current location then, well… they politely suggested that I can go rut myself, pardon my French, Mrs. Wilde," he turned to their host and old vixen gave him a nod of understanding approval. He seemed really upset with whole situation, especially given how easy-going he was usually. "So we're at the dead end for now and chief's probably going to file the case under unsolved in a week or two."

"He probably doesn't want to waste your time," Judy noticed. "Jack's dead and if he's not, then he's probably far, far away and it serves him right, doesn't it?" She argued. Judy and Nick were the only mammals in the room that knew truth about Bayes, but they obviously couldn't tell it anyone.

"Stockholm Syndrome is strong with you, Hopps," Wolford chuckled, but she just smiled and shrugged it off. It probably was.

The conversation naturally flowed back to not job-related topics and it was at that moment that Mrs. Wilde excused herself for a moment and left the table. She went to the balcony and watched dark streets below her in silence. She remained there for a minute or two when she heard quiet knocking; it was Max Reynolds.

"Can I?" He asked.

"Max, please," she invited him with a weak smile. Wolf walked in helping himself with crutch and leaned against the railing. He breathed in cold air.

"It's quiet in here," he noticed and then, they head some mad howling a few street away and what they believed to be fireworks, as if just to deny his words. Mrs. Wilde giggled.

"Happytown is everything but quiet. You haven't been to here too often, have you?" She guessed.

"I'm from northern Tundratown, it's on the other side of the city. And besides, my father claimed it was unsafe. Now I know it would be especially to me, young Reynolds," Max explained shamefully and sighed deeply. "I know… it changes nothing coming from me and whole thirty years after your tragedy, but…" He paused for a few seconds, as she watched him expectantly. "I am sorry for your husband's death. While I know how it feels to lose family members, I can't even anticipate the struggle you've been through. If there's ever something I can help you with… just say a word," he pleased. Mrs. Wilde smiled weakly, but he already knew her well enough to be aware that it meant nothing. Mrs. Wilde was just as much of an enigma as her son.

"It must have been hard coming here, now that you know everything," she pointed out.

"Nick practically blackmailed me into coming here," Max admitted. "It's a new thing to me, facing consequences personally," he explained and received a warm smile.

"I stopped hoping for your father's apology years ago. Some mammals never will admit their fault and it means a lot to hear it from you. Thank you, Max. It's always a bit easier knowing that… that what happened to you was indeed wrong," the old vixen replied and Max saw that she meant it.

"That's the least I can do," he admitted. "And I don't know if she told you this, but my sister…"

"Oh, we had a similar conversation today. Jason Wolford messed up hours and came earlier, so we had some time alone," Mrs. Wilde explained.

"Oh," was all that Max said. He took a deep breath and decided to risk a question. "Do you know a story of my mother?" He wondered.

"I only know as much as that she is long gone, for which you have my deepest condolences," she said with tone clearly indicating that she'd be more than happy to hear out this story.

"Parents met just father caused that fatal accident with your husband. While it might sound like a crude joke at first, now that I know whole story it feels like some sort of twisted karma that crossed their paths," he started and Mrs. Wilde gave him post peculiar look.

"Does it?"

"Mhm. Mom was selling paintings in the park just by the hospital father was in. It took him two weeks of staring at her through the window to finally come over and ask her out. She said yes. And a year ago, she said yes when he proposed to her. You see, what none of they knew at the time was that mom carried a genetic disease with her, presumably coming from her father, whom we never got to know. Mom and father married quickly and had two children; first Spice and four years later me. We were a perfect family. Freaking model of life-winners, world belonged to us. And then, when I was five, mom's disease attacked."

"What was it?" Mrs. Wilde asked with pity.

"Fatal Familial Insomnia. It causes you to go unable of falling fully asleep and thus, exploiting the body until one dies. It takes its time and does it gradually over months or years, even. Father went to crazy resources to help mom. He bought the medical facility and employed a whole team to find a way to cure her, pumping millions in the research. They tried nearly everything, in result buying mom whole five years before FFI finally took her. And then they ran tests and it appeared that I was afflicted just like her. Another ticking bomb. That was the breaking point. Something died in my father. He closed off from us, consumed himself with duties at the company. Scientists continued their research of course, but it changed nothing. Spice took it just as bad as dad and knowing that I was going to die eventually too, she cut herself away from me. She probably didn't just want to relive this with me again. And I… What I wanted, father granted me. Freaking Make-A-Wish pup, edition millionaire. Even when they found the cure for FFI, it hardly fixed anything. Father's living in his own world of the big company having long forgotten what family means, thinking only of mom. Spice and I recently had a conversation longer than thirty seconds for the first time in three months. Maybe it'll improve in a year or two, but the point is… I think it's all karma. A twisted fate that gave father everything only to take away as much as it could just after he caused your misery. Not exactly the sort of justice you'd expect, but…"

"Thank you," Sylvia Wilde interrupted him. "Thank you for sharing this story, it… it means a lot to me. And I am sorry for your mother. She certainly didn't deserve it, did she?"

"Oh, how rarely do we receive what we deserve, don't we?" Max asked and the old vixen nodded. Who could know that better than her? For a long moment the two of them were leaning against the railing of the balcony, watching the night in silence. And then, they heard someone approaching. It was Kaylee, who hopped on the railing and kissed Max on the cheek.

"What you're talking about?" She asked the two of them curiously. And then, seeing their faces, she understood.

"Oh, I probably shouldn't… Don't mind me!" She apologized and disappeared just as quickly as she came. Max followed her with sight very carefully and Mrs. Wilde enjoyed the scene with pleasant smile.

"You're head over hills in love with her, aren't you?" She pointed out.

"Yeah," he admitted without a blush or doubt. "Even if sometimes I doubt if… if we should be meeting in the first place."

"Why?" Old vixen watched him carefully.

"I'm a wolf, she's a rabbit. Making that work in everyday basis won't be a bed of flowers. We come from totally different social classes, different sets of mind. And then, I'm still a ticking bomb. Even with the medicaments I take, you never know if they don't finally screw my liver and kidneys one day. Or plainly stop having any effect. And then, there's Autumn Fawkes, my first girlfriend. It's been nearly three months since I know of her death. Five since she died. And I'm already…" He sighed deeply and clenched his fists angrily. "I wonder if just out of respect for her, I shouldn't… slow things down," he explained. Mrs. Wilde saw that it troubled him a lot.

"I believe we have a right to be happy. Speaking of your disease and differences, Kaylee is aware of it all, isn't she?" The vixen asked and he nodded once. "And if she's not afraid, then I see no reason why you should be," she encouraged him.

"And I have long since figured that natural offspring is not the wisest idea for me with the genes I carry. And orphanages are overfilled anyway, so if one day we decide…" Max added.

"That's the attitude," Mrs. Wilde agreed. "And speaking of poor Autumn… I never remarried. I never felt a need, nor did I ever meet a fox that could fill a hole after Johnny, even if I had a couple offers, most of which could solve my financial problems. But if you love Kaylee, if she loves you and this relationship makes you both happy, then you have every right to be with her. Autumn is gone and nothing can change it. You should remember her of course; her demise is a great tragedy. But it shouldn't haunt you. It should not stop you from finding your own happiness," she explained watching the young wolf carefully and put the paw on his forearm gently. He smiled weakly in reply.

"I… yes, you're right," he agreed.

"And I'm sure Kaylee would never let go of you. You're very important to her now, after whole this awful case with Antiery," old vixen reminded him and Max had to admit she was right. As much as she was covering it, losing delusions about Olivier left Kaylee exposed, confused. She needed something firm to believe at. Judy, Nick and, first of all, him. He couldn't let her down now.

"Even despite the Dungeon. Or due to it," he muttered and the vixen agreed. Max wondered where they would be if not for that incident. He had been thinking about it a lot and he came to conclusion that he'd never acknowledge her for a possible love interest if it weren't for that ugly accident. He'd never spend with her so many hours in so little time as during the therapy; she'd never be on his mind day and night. Kaylee would probably still long for him platonically, but would remain too shy to come out with it and he'd never notice. So, as ironic as it could seem, Dungeon brought them closer.

"Are you afraid?" Sylvia Wilde asked, concerned.

"Yes," he just couldn't refuse. "I… I lost a lot in my life. Mother, normal family relationships, Autumn… There was time when I believed I lost Kaylee too and the thought…" Max clenched his fist angrily. "Just the thought was unbearable. If I'm sure of anything, then it's this one thing; I cannot afford to lose her too," he explained.

"Then do what you do best, Max. Protect her," Mrs. Wilde encouraged him placing paw at his shoulder and they looked back at the table and the brown bunny treating herself to some wine as she and Judy discussed something passionately. "She will need you more than ever now."

"I will protect her," Max promised and his firm tone granted him old vixen's approval.

"Well then, how about we join them back now? They must be dying to know what we've been discussing for so long," she suggested.

"Good idea," Max agreed. He opened the glass door and let old vixen in, then followed her, carefully operating with his crutch. Max watched the crowd by the table; his new friends, his sister, his girlfriend, all of them joking, laughing, drinking and discussing lively. Max might have lost a lot on his way here, but he knew one thing. He was not losing anyone now. No more.

* * *

It had been over month since Watering Hole Port operations. A lot had happened in recent month revolving the case and not only. Starting with the good news, Kaylee and Max were now officially the cutest couple of ZPD, giving Nick and Judy a bit of fresh air, at least until Kaylee the Grand Shipper gets tired with it and reverts everyone's attention back on the two of them. It was probably a matter of weeks. In meanwhile, Judy received a postcard from Lake City with no return address; while it contained only words of gratitude and promise of sending another card once they settle in and everything cools down, she knew it was from Charlie Rockfield, under whatever name he was hiding now. His old friend in crime, Olivier Anteiry, now known under his true name of Shay Tarnau, remained as talkative as ever, not letting his façade to slip even with all evidences of atrocities he had committed back in Skooba's days, his trial starting in just a few days. Neither of Morrows broke either, but at this point no one needed their confessions anymore, especially since they started connecting Victor Kree and Ian and Richard Kowalski's deaths to the pigs and their boss. Speaking of whom, there had been quite a bold attempt of breaking out Donovan Jacobs during his transportation committed by a group of mercenaries inspired probably by Bayes' escape and rumors of tremendous money the raccoon offered for his freedom. It resulted only with two officers lightly wounded and nearly all of the thugs arrested, though. And a lot more paperwork for Wilde and Hopps, like they hadn't enough of it before. Fate of Jack Bayes remained a mystery to the public, as for obvious reasons, body was never found. With lack of any strong leads, chief Bogo soon closed the case and everyone involved let the thing go. With no Jack surfacing, he would be probably proclaimed dead within next few months and all the formalities would be ran, including the funeral that Wilde and Hopps promised themselves to attend.

Speaking of the duo, things in last month had been rather intense on them. Nick and Judy had a huge case to close which implied hundreds hours of questionings, gathering evidence and filling paperwork, paperwork and even more paperwork. And this time, they had to make sure everything was protocoled as well as never to make sure that none of perpetrators would get away due to some crazy loophole. And then, there was media. Suddenly everyone reminded themselves that Wilde and Hopps duo existed and they all wanted an interview with them. Case-related or not, didn't matter at all, everyone wanted a piece of the fox and the bunny. In the end, Nick and Judy accepted several invitations, not even tenth of the offers they had, and these few interviews covered remainder of their free time. For the only weekend that had a chance of being a breather, the two escaped to Bunny Burroughs, far away from the city. Visits in Hopps' household implied dealing with flock of buns more than curious of their big sister Jude the Dude and her partner (or boyfriend, as some called him) Nick the Fluffy Tail, but served its purpose of slowing things down a little bit.

In the end, things started returning to normal more than month since the night in Watering Hole Port when Nick and Judy had already completed their job and put fate of Donovan's group in paws of judges, prosecutors and all sorts of attorneys. The newly nominated Detectives Wilde and Hopps (to everyone involved their recent promotion had been as shocking as revelations that sky is blue and grass is green) were slowly returning to their certainly not mundane police officer life. But on that Saturday evening, Detectives Wilde and Hopps were meeting, like very few times last month, not for anything job-related. It was the evening that Nick had promised her back in the Watering Hole Port; the night that he'd take her out to restaurant for the two of them to celebrate Judy's releasing; an event covered in veil of such an intense month that seemed like a distant dream now.

Nick stopped his new car (Max helped him find something for a reasonable money and while fox had a strong feeling Reynolds purposely concealed its real price from him, he never confronted him about it) in front of Judy's flat. He saw the light in her room turning off and waited a minute to see her appearing in the door. She chose for this evening a dark blue dress that Nick had seen her in only a couple of times and loved her creation every single one of them. This one was no different. He stared at her, as she ran down the stairs and then, crossed the street. Judy opened the door for herself and got inside. She watched Nick's elegant suit and breathed in the citrus cologne that was mixing with his musk pleasantly. Judy liked her partner's musk in general, but there was something to that perfume he chose that evening that she simply adored; a gentle final touch completing already perfect sensation. The two of them shared a smile and Nick turned the engine on as they headed toward Sahara Square.

"Do you remember how back in Watering Hole Port I said I had no plans for next Saturday? It seems I was a bit wrong," Judy started with a joke.

"Nah, just three weeks of postponing the reservation. A minor inconvenience, truly," Nick laughed it off. "Luckily, on wave of our sudden popularity, I had no problem with the restaurant," he assured.

"Didn't you?" Judy asked skeptically. She knew that smug grin of his and it never meant anything good.

"Of course I didn't. I just called them, told them that I am that Wilde from the news and they assured I can postpone it as long as I need to," fox assured.

"And there was no foxy hustling involved?" She wondered.

"Not at all," he shook his head.

"Not one bit?"

"Not one bit," he promised.

"And you never _implied_ anything untrue without really saying it?" Judy doubted and saw a blink of hesitation. Nailed it. "Nick?"

"Well there… might have been a minor misunderstanding…" He started.

"Yes?" Judy asked with a smile.

"I assure you, it was very subtle, elusive even…" Nick promised.

"Yes?"

"But I had a strange feeling that I might have left my speaker with sensation that…" Wilde paused, pretending to search for the right words. Or he really was trying to sugarcoat the thing on the run.

"Sensation that what?" Judy pressed gently.

"That I could be intending to make some… important declarations to you tonight, such as, I don't know… proposal?" He explained finally and she burst out with laughter.

"Didn't we just claim on that radio interview that we're not even a couple?!" She recalled.

"Apparently some mammals have rather far-going ideas about the two of us and I figured that if they really want to believe it, I have no right to deprive them of their delusions. Haven't you said yourself that sometimes ignorance is bliss?" Nick reminded her, as stopping before the red light.

"You sly fox!" Judy punched him on the shoulder in mix of anger and amusement and Nick chuckled, as he turned on to her and stared deeply into her eyes. These were the lavenders that changed his life completely and finally gave it a point. The lavenders that brought happiness back into his life and would fill it with joy till the end of the world.

"You know you love me," he reminded her.

"Do I know that?" The bunny hesitated and then, looked back into fox's green eyes; the two enchanting emeralds she adored to the point she couldn't imagine life without them. The emeralds that she has nearly lost once again and pain of just the thought was so terrifyingly unbearable, she'd rather throw her life away than allow any harm to them. Lost in depth of these, she found her answer.

"Yes. Yes, I do."

* * *

End of Book 1.

To be continued in Book 2. "Moonlight"


	31. Extras: Writer's notes

Writer's notes

And that's it. The end. Finito. Koniec. Like in every story, this moment had to come, even if boy, did I delay! And I have quite a lot to say as the story reaches its end, so I figured writing it in the separate chapter would be the most elegant solution.

First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for reading, commenting and sharing the story. It's been a lot of fun and a wonderful journey, an unforgettable experience. You kept surprising me guys, pointing out the things I have missed, making me fix things last moment (And I am not going to admit which chapter I was rewriting desperately because quick patch-up intended to fix it messed things up even worse) and rethinking the story and its characters again and again. It was one remarkable journey for which, I thank all of thee!

And now, a few things about the book itself. From now on it will be bunch of curiosities about its writing process, I hope I won't bore you guys. :)

Everything started on late July evening when I was bored in my house and the idea of writing Zootopia fanfic had been haunting me (I already had a Spyro fanfic, a couple of short stories in Polish and a nearly finished book project on hiatus) and then I decided, screw it all, I'm gonna do the one thing I do well (I think); write. And so, I did. In two evenings, I produced over 26000 words (43 Word pages!) of the initial ideas, mostly revolving around OCs; Kaylee Crane and Max Reynolds, even though some ideas about them were quite different at the time. And yes, I will publish the list of ideas as another special, just if anyone's curious of how characters and ideas kept developing. The idea kept developing, there started appearing other side characters until sometime at the beginning of the January, the story reached its final form with all the characters and motives going the way they did. So, let's have a glimpse at how it looked in the start.

Let's start with the last chapter, shall we? Initially, chapters 29 and 30 were supposed to be one, but then, it had 25 000 words with chance of expanding to 30 000 and it made me wonder, if I shouldn't separate the thing into two, completely changing the order of scenes and writing some more (final scenes with Antiery and Bayes were finished literary on the day of publishing). It was a chapter where I used two quotes, or paraphrases really, from Polish culture, one being the Bogo scolding Crane about making "a limited-liability company out of our law and regulations", which comes from old comedy Kiler (yes, one "l") about a taxi driver Jerzy Kiler that someone framed into being a hit man and trying to get the best out of it. The other one comes from Witcher books by Sapkowski, the "Time of Contempt", to be precise. Some of you probably have guessed by now that these were Antiery's words; "You mistook stars reflected in the pond for those in the sky", which are originally said by mage Vilgefortz, most peculiar character.

Let's pass onto the two characters that terrified me at the most; Nick and Judy. I had such massive dilemma if I can even reproduce their characters properly, it was killing me. But their story was the most stable thing through the progress of writing; none of them were ever meant to die, I planned the "shipping" ending the way it did. Judy was supposed to be good friends with Kaylee since the very start, so was the idea of her being kidnapped, but certainly not being a damsel in distress. A massive dilemma I had with these two was Nick's father, or to be precise, the one that caused his death. Should it be Thomas Reynolds? I rejected the idea at first as too coincidental, but it continued to haunt me until I gave in, hopefully for the better. Oh, and Judy's words ending the story were one of the first things I came up with. I just found it too convenient not to use this text.

Now, Max and Kaylee. Oh, these two were… changing awfully dynamically. When you check out the early script, you'll see no mentioning of Max's disease and the truth is, idea appeared rather late in the story, around writing chapter "Unforgettable". I had a massive dilemma about shipping Max and Kaylee at first. At first, I resisted it firmly, deciding only for platonic love from Kaylee and Max disregarding her as possible romance. Then, I decided that there would appear some feelings from him, but the wolf himself was supposed to die in Watering Hole Port; that was the idea that stuck with me for the most of the story and I changed it very, very late, pretty much around 23rd chapter. About Kaylee, she and Olivier were there since the very beginning, her betrayal being one of the main motives (and mysteries, as I never intended to reveal her true loyalty earlier). I had a lot of funny ideas, including the idea of her sleeping in locker in ZPD in secret for the majority of the book (the only place with warm water she had). I never intended her to be a snitch and never considered idea of killing her. She was supposed to have a thing for canines since the beginning, although over the progress of story I was deciding to make it more radiant and known to everyone. And I never intended to kill Barnes, old ram deserved his retirement.

And now, onto the Donovan gang! The Donovan himself was supposed to remain in shadows for the most of the story just the way he did. He never was supposed to appear much; you're not operating from shadows well if you appear a lot, do you?

Morrows were there from the very beginning, but the final ideas for the two of them formed rather late; initially Tilda's role as an IT expert was in paws of a weasel Gary that never appears in final story. They don't appear much in the story and are probably the blankest characters here. But not everyone should be sparkling with colors like a rainbow.

Olivier on the other hand was the guy doing most of the dirty work, the one police would know of and chase even if they knew very, very little of him. The farther I was in the story, the darker he was becoming, from a common gang thug turning into a sociopathic hit man with traumatic childhood. It took a lot writing before I decided to deprive him of any remorse or sympathy. While he was becoming darker, Charlie was turning brighter and brighter, from a comic relief with not much of a past of story, becoming a coyote dragged against his will into things he wasn't ready for. I always liked the guy and decided to keep exposing his good features, so that reader would be relieved for the way he ended up.

About Jack…. Boy, I could write a book about that. Jack was a happy accident. I needed a rabbit for the banquet, so came up with Jack Bayes. And then I figured that I should start hinting that he has a thing for Judy. And that he's charming, funny, brave and protective. Let's add tech savvy and smart and I reached the point where I knew I couldn't just incarcerate Jack. He couldn't either escape; it would be Charlie's fate and besides, didn't fit the rabbit one bit. And then, it struck him; let's make Jack Savage out of him! Everything fitted so perfectly that I only needed to add several winks to the reader suggesting it and ta-dam! Agent Jack Bayes is born!

And, I guess that's it. So, as promised, here are the initial ideas for the book! (Warning! Long!)

* * *

New characters:

Victor Barnes – sheep, male, brown eyes, 50 years old, 25 years in ZPD. Grumpy, bit prejudiced and cold on surface, but caring in his own, harsh way. Married with two sons in the University of Zootopia, although rarely speaks about himself. Before Reynolds he had several partners – rarely takes up big cases, has great efficiency in small ones like B 'n' E, armed robberies and so on. Even despite his long history in ZPD he was submitted to thorough investigation, especially due to being her cousin. Clear of any guilt and associations, also condemning her for "actively creating the rift between prey and chompers", as he'd say it, even before the revelation of her plot, he was found innocent and continued his service.

"Sit down, Barnes." Chief Bogo insisted with his casually harsh tone. Old ram placed himself on the seat in front of the chief lazily.

"It's about my dumb cousin Dawn, ain't it?" He guessed.

"You've been with us for over twenty years. You know how it works, Barnes. When two officers from our precinct have been caught assisting Mayor Bellweather, I have to verify if any more of my men were involved in her plot.

"Any more sheep, y'mean." Barnes noticed without a hint of remorse. He knew the rules.

"Not only. Let me put it straight. If after all these years you've actually lost your common sense and joined her plot, we both know I will find out. So, if you did, just admit it now and spare both of us the trouble." Chief offered. Barnes forced a weak smile.

"Sorry, chief, I ain't part of any of Dawn's mischief. Chomper or not, never mattered to me." He assured, settling in his seat comfortably. Bogo huffed silently and ram noticed a smile for a second.

"Good. Dismissed, Barnes." The chief, satisfied with his response, ordered tersely. Victor Barnes really liked it this way. Not wasting time for unneeded talk. They knew each other long enough to know that neither would have any hard feelings about it.

"Sir." The ram stood up and, without a word more, left.

* * *

Maximilian Reynolds – arctic wolf, blue eyes, male, 26 years old. Son of Thomas Reynolds, owner of Reynolds Industries, one of the greatest electronics manufacturer of Zootopian market. Being a son of millionaire, he joined ZPD after finishing collage out of need to proving himself (and thirst for excitement). Although he has enough common sense not to tell it anyone, from the beginning he didn't plan staying her longer than several years. Careless, confident and rush, he likes to act cool and is very sociable. Although he doesn't hide how rich he is, he doesn't brag about it or look down on the poorer ones.

* * *

Kaylee Crane - brown rabbit, blue eyes, 25 years old. Always the unwanted kit, on her 18th birthday was told to pack up and leave the house within a week; did so on the next day. Always "slipped" through the schools; making lots of acquaintances, but no true friends. Fell into massive debts due to lack of real life experience and bad luck; was robbed of her first salary. As of joining ZPD as a Technical Officer, she managed to "stabilize", although costs of her flat combined with monthly repayments slightly excel monthly income of hers; she found herself lacking money to pay even her insurance. She came to a silent agreement with her landlord; she pays barely the half of rent, he cut off her hot water, heating and power. After figuring out shift patterns, she managed to do constant sleepovers at the Precinct 1, guaranteeing herself warm and cozy locker (her own, that is) to sleep in.

Assisting in cybernetic crimes, partly responsible for safety of ZPD's database and Intranet. Enjoys her field missions, although from safe distance; while she's quite good shooter she doesn't like bullets flying over her head.

* * *

-A friend of old-

Kaylee Crane returned to the home with a bus, as usual. She walked the dark streets of Meadowlands with a pepper spray ready in her paw until she neared her block of flats. And then, she stopped, staring at the window of her flat; the light was on. The rabbit considered calling the police, but she dropped that idea. She knew who it was and she could handle it herself. She walked up to her flat's level and opened the door with key as silently as she could. She grabbed the biggest knife from what she proudly called the kitchen and with it hidden behind her back stood at the doorstep of her bed/dining/living room. There, at her desk, leaning against the wall, was sitting a male gazelle in his mid-thirties with an awful scar at his throat. His green eyes watched her carefully as she appeared at the doorstep, but he did not interrupt eating a slice of pizza.

"Ah, Kay! If I knew that's the standard ZPD officers live by, I'd never tell you to enlist." He noticed half-jokingly, as finishing a slice. Kaylee suddenly felt very, very hungry. "You know, I wanted to make us some dinner, but then I saw your fridge is pretty much empty, so I brought pizza. There's one waiting for you, want some?"

"I need no pity." Kaylee said coldly.

"You could have a pizza, though." The gazelle smirked.

"Olivier Antiery. What are you even doing in my house?" Rabbit muttered angrily. She noticed that gazelle's illegal modified tranquilizer gun was laying on the desk just beside him. If she didn't knew him better she knew he could reach it and shoot her before she'd even twitch even now.

"Just figured out I would pay a visit to my old friend and congratulate on her first day in the force. See how she's doing on new path of life. Maybe offer some advice. But before that, please put the knife away. I'll feel a tad more comfortable if you did."

"Why should I?" The rabbit asked.

"Maybe because if I were to hurt you, the knife in your paws would make no difference? Or maybe because I saved your life at least thrice already? I want to help you, Kay." He reminded her.

"And maybe I don't want your help? Every time I got it, things only turned to worse." Kaylee electrified him with her sight and he snorted angrily.

"Oh, did they? Let me remind you how I helped you throughout your life. First, I saved you from a bunch of assholes that meant to kill you and not only. Was it that bad? Then, I convinced you to leave the abusive household the moment you turned eighteen. Maybe it was the bad one? I got you a flat and paid two months' rent, even bought you that awesome laptop you dreamt of, so you could perform your IT shtick. Then, when they robbed you of your first salary and you've been fired because that asshole from HR framed you, not only did I take care of the punk. I offered to borrow you money to live on. But no, you didn't take it…"

"I couldn't take it! I can look after myself!" Kaylee protested.

"You do? Sorry, didn't notice! Oh, and when you couldn't find the job and the money from bank was gone, where did you go? To Mr. Big! And then, when you still couldn't find the job, to Skooba, just trying luck with another gangster! And when the time to pay up came, who saved you from icing? Who told you to go to Police Academy to disappear for nine months, so even banks would suspend your instalments? Who promised to clear up the mess you caused with Mr. Big and Skooba and actually did this? Was it you? Or maybe the gazelle you're trying to scare off with poorly hidden kitchen knife?!" Olivier nearly shouted at her and Kaylee sighed deeply, dropping her weapon. She could argue on what he was saying, but she knew it wouldn't change the most important thing; she owed him her life and much more.

"I'm sorry, Olivier. I just… You shouldn't be coming here. I'm a cop now and you're a…" Her voice trembled.

"A convict with quite a bounty for his head. I hoped an old friend would be able to see past that. Especially when I'm trying to help her again." The gazelle muttered.

"I'm fine, thank you. I don't need help."

"Oh, don't you? No hot water and empty fridge claim quite the opposite. I even compared your monthly payments for banks and rent with your income. And the difference is way too small to make even mediocre living."

"Five years more and the debts will be gone."

"Or you could help me on a small job and be settled for life." Olivier offered. "Low risk, high reward kind of job. Nothing big, at least from your side, really." He assured.

"Illegal?"

"Obviously, but if you're at least half as good with your nerdy stuff as you claim, the risk will be nonexistent." The gazelle assured.

"I'm a cop now, Olivier. I can't afford to lose it."

"To lose what? The pathetic existence you're stuck with for next fifteen years? It's fifteen, not five, rabbit. I've done my homework. Or maybe you love being a ZPD nerdy pushover so much?"

"You told me to sign up!"

"I told you to hide in the Police Academy. The rest was your choice, Kay."

"I had no choice. If I didn't take it, I'd be homeless now!"

"Oh, there always is a choice. Like you said, you could end up homeless instead." Oliver riposted with sly grin and sighed deeply. "Listen, Kaylee. I want to help you. I really do. Just trust me one more time." He pleased, but she didn't convinced. Gazelle took a deep breath and left a business card with phone number on her desk.

"Call this number when you change your mind. Just tell them your name and that Olivier sent you and they will explain you everything. And hurry, you don't have much time and such opportunity will not repeat." He said.

"How much money do we talk about?" Kaylee asked.

"Around one hundred thousand dollars, maybe more. Time for me, kiddo, think it through. Goodnight." Olivier jumped down the desk and passed by her, patting her on her head. He was already leaving, when Kaylee turned around and called him.

"Olivier, wait! I… I always wondered…" Rabbit stuttered.

"I'm all ears." The gazelle assured.

"You're… you are what the public calls the bad guys. Shootings, thefts, kidnapping, all this stuff. You probably killed several people. And… Why do you help me, then? Why you saved me in that alley and why do you keep helping me now, if you could have just left me on my own at any point? You wouldn't even count it as a kill, just… another victim of a big city. There are thousands of rabbits here, one less wouldn't make any difference." She asked.

"I gotta silence the conscience somehow, kiddo." Olivier smiled darkly. "Besides, you deserve more than the world is trying to sell you. Goodnight, Kay." He said, closing the door. Kaylee went to desk. Almost two giant pizzas left. Would serve her for at least five dinners. She watched the business card and sighed deeply.

Olivier Antiery was the person that would appear in dire moments of Kaylee's life to miraculously save her and set on a new path she hadn't anticipated earlier; a path she usually wasn't prepared for and would only end up in need of him again, as she had recently realized, hiding from both mobs and banks in the Police Academy. That's why she was so mad at Olivier's appearance; because as much as she was thankful for his help in the past, she had been absolutely dependent on him and she needed to cut it when she finally could. Now, when she was a cop and finally somehow stabilized, she definitely needed no more of his mingling into her life. Nonetheless, Kaylee put the business card in her wallet. Just in case.

* * *

-One of these days-

Do you ever have one of _these_ days? Days when you should have just cuddled up in the bed, switch your phone off and not stick your nose outside the door? When you feel the axe of impending doom hanging above your neck? It always starts with a gentle nudge. Like, when waking up, you realize it's, the 13th. Not the Friday, but Thursday, but still, 13th is rarely a good day. You also realize you weren't woken up by alarm, because you forgot to set up last evening, so it's already 10 a.m. And at 10 a.m. you're already so late chief Bogo's going to make a neat brown rabbit fur scarf out of you when you finally come to Precinct 1 police station. So, you shoot out of bed cursing your sleepy head, rush to bathroom and slip on the tiles breaking a mirror with your face. You fall on the floor and sit, looking around, quite disoriented. When you realize there's bloody glass debris around you comes a moment of reflection. You take a deep breath and stand up carefully, making sure not to stand on anything sharp. In what remained of mirror (you'll have to pay for it in the end of the month and you already know you won't be able to afford it) you check seriousness of wounds; enough to burn mercilessly, not enough to go to hospital take a day off. You wash blood off your face, head to your first-aid kit only to realize you lost your last one when moving in three months ago and haven't bought a new one since. So, you pay a visit to your neighbors, a pair of weasels who luckily happen to be having a day off. They carefully remove pieces of glass that went stuck and bandage your face making you look like a mummy from a cheap adventure movie. It's a good bandage though, the mistress is actually a nurse, so you thank them as heartedly as you only can. But, it's time to come back to the flat and sweep the glass. That's when the first phone calls. Well, the first you didn't sleep through. It's Clawhauser, asking if everything's fine and when will you be. You assure everything's just fine, you just have small personal problems and you should come before the noon. You quickly end the call and go to clean up the bathroom. Before you even start, you step on a particularly big and sharp debris you've failed to notice, cutting your foot. Bravo for you, here's your dumb bunny medal. Cursing yourself, you limp back to weasel neighbors, they patiently take care of you, also offering you a coffee and some biscuits. Hearts of gold, both of them. That's the moment you recall yesterday you also forgot to do shopping, so you have nothing in the refrigerator for breakfast and you eat eagerly. With dignity though, you can't let them see that you're starving. But of course they know. They know for two months already. They see you carrying miserably empty shopping nets once a week. They heard gossips that your heat, power and warm water have been cut off on behalf of managing to pay only half the rent. The landlord, grumpy old horse, was merciful enough to accept this state and not kick her out; she'd have to actually move in to the police station then or find herself some bridge in Savanna Central.

After probably the best breakfast of last three months, actual hot coffee and not only edible, but delightful biscuits, you leave your neighbors thanking them from the bottom of this heart. In a moment of melancholic reflection you realize these two have done for you more in last two months than your parents probably did throughout your entire life. But no time for melancholy, time to sweep debris and wash blood off. Red is all over flat now. When you're done, that's when phone rings again. The second one to call is Judy Hopps. Actually, she was the first one, calling three times between 8.30 and 9.00 before Nick probably told her to stop freaking out. She's another angel you found in last few months; always there to help. You assure her you're fine, it's just one of these days and you'll be there before noon. When she says 'see you in half an hour', you realize you'll never make it and ask her to inform Clawhauser that you'll be there at 1 p.m. After the call, you wash the floor, make your bed, take a cold shower (no money, no hot water, remember?), carefully not to wet the bandages, dress up and finally leave the flat. And then phone rings for the third time. Max Reynolds, wolf so rich that saving your financial situation would be nothing, but you will never ask him for it. You still have some dignity left. The conversation is short, mostly because you're already tired of this day, even before leaving the flat. He's worried, you assure you're fine and you'll be at the place within half an hour. The bus ride is nothing worth mentioning, just half an hour standing with heavy backpack. You reach station right before 1 p.m. Sweet, only four and half hours late.

And that's how started the probably worst day of Kaylee Crane's life. And it was just the beginning.

"O. M. Goodness. Kaylee, are you alright?" Clawhauser asked, terrified at sight of Crane. With half of face and left foot bandaged she must have looked like death.

"Yeah, just a small home accident." She muttered. "What missed me?"

"Officers Reynolds and Barnes are waiting for you in their boxes. They will need some help with your technical shtick." The cheetah explained. "Oh, and chief said you stay late so often, he can shut an eye on you being late once. But he emphasized once." He added.

"Thanks, Ben. See you around!"

When they returned, Kaylee was tired, but it was good kind of tired. They cracked a case. A small one, true, not Donovan-related, as she had hoped, but it was something to raise her morale after the terrible morning. So when Max declared to help Officer Audrey Thane in cleaning up the mess in the underground archives, called quite adequately 'The Dungeon', she gladly accepted his offer to join him down there. She wouldn't mind a bit more job here, on the station, especially if it was meant to be just boring paperwork. That was just what she needed, to slow down a bit and carefully avoid any more misfortune. It's not that Kaylee was superstitious; she just knew some days, it's better not to leave your flat.

"It's about the aftermath of Hopps and Wilde's Nighthowler case. The one with Douglas Ramson. I was supposed to file it by tomorrow, but I have some places I need to be tonight and I desperately need your help. So, here are the already filled files, there are material proofs. I had all his clever devices already secured and disarmed, so nothing should fire back at you. Just catalogue it all and put it… right here, with the remaining ones." Audrey, the young timber wolf handed Max a case file and paused for a moment. Both her and Reynolds were staring deeply into each other's eyes. For a few seconds two wolves remained silent, enjoying their little moment. Then Kaylee coughed meaningfully, interrupting them.

"Oh, sure. I'll put it all here." Max assured awkwardly, forcing himself not to growl at the rabbit angrily for killing the magic.

"Thanks, Max. Bye." She bided him farewell and, ignoring Crane, left the archives. When the door closed behind her, Max growled at his friend.

"What was that?!"

"And what do you think? She wrapped you around your finger and now you're doing her job while she went out on some party. Or a date, more likely. Can't have you falling for someone like her." Crane explained, angry at her friend's blindness. Still, she immediately regretted her words.

"What are you talking about?" Wolf watched her angrily, as sitting by down the desk.

"Oh, come on. What _'places I need to be tonight'_ could a she-wolf in her mid-twenties have? She's not going to call it a night, you know?" The rabbit continued, parodying Audrey's high-pitched voice. Max's face told her she should stop right now. But no, she had to dwell on it even more. "So don't you give her puppy eyes, while this b…" What interrupted her was screech of wolf's talons against wood. Max snarled at her and for some reason she felt she was going to have him at her throat in few seconds. She realized she left her tranquilizer upstairs.

"I dare you, Kaylee, finish the word. I dare you." He threatened her.

"I won't. You're not listening anyway. Have a nice evening, Max, I am calling it night." She decided, as heading for the exit. She pulled the door, but it was locked. She noticed a magnetic key socket. "Care to give me the key, Max?"

"Kaylee, wait!" The wolf finally reflected on what he had just done. "I'm sorry, I just… When it's about Audrey I'm… getting…very defensive… I suppose…" He muttered hanging his head shamefully. "I didn't really…" He felt so bad he had no idea what to say. Kaylee sighed deeply. She had two choices. One, she could turn around and leave, bringing this already bad day to the possibly worst finale. Or…

"God, you suck at apologizing." She smiled at him and he returned a toothy grin.

"I know, right? Sorry for that it's just…"

"I'm not having time of my life either. Let's just sit down to the paperwork. And think about what I told you about Audrey," she suggested, taking a seat by him. "It shouldn't take that long, after all."

"Yeah. By the way, while Barnes said he's going home, Nick and Judy are still at the station and they don't seem to hurry anywhere. So the four of us could stop at old good Tom's. Nick assured they'll wait for us."

"A double date, you say? Sign me up!" Kaylee chuckled, seeing her friend blush slightly and poked him with elbow. "Now, to the work."

"Sure," he muttered. The paperwork was quite a fun, actually. All they had to do is describe the devices secured in at Douglas Ramson's house and since he was a tech savvy, there were a lot of really creative inventions. The Nighthowler gun, pretty much homemade, was just the tip of iceberg. Sometimes both Kaylee and Max would be out of ideas what could that device serve and there were at least three of them they labeled as 'Thing #X' that 'does something'. They were already nearing the end, when Max's phone rang. He picked it up and set at speaker mode, leaving it at the table.

"Max here. What's up, Nick?"

"We're done here for today. How are you two doing?" The fox asked.

"Fifteen minutes more and we should be done too. If you don't mind."

"Sure. Judy tried calling Kaylee, but she couldn't get to her. Did she switch her phone off or something?" Nick wondered.

"Nah, we're in the Dungeon. Her old phone probably doesn't even have signal here." Max guessed while Kaylee picked her phone and noticed that indeed, they were too deep underground.

"OK then, we'll be waiting by the dispatch."

"See you." Max ended the call and left his phone on the desk. Then, Kaylee got up from her chair and headed down the alley.

"I'll get remaining files of the case, so we'll put them together in a moment."

"Sure thing." Max muttered absent-mindedly, as he was toying with another of ram's inventions he couldn't even name. It was a huge, round box with kind of press pad, some kind of trap, if he were to take a guess. Since Audrey assured she had did disarm everything, he put it gently on the table gently and pressed the pad. And then, the device spurted out rain of blue liquid, covering whole his face and making him choke on it. Max coughed hardly, falling out of chair to leave the azure haze still floating in the air. And then he realized. It was Nighthowlers extract.

"Kaylee! Run! Call for…" He was drowning. His senses were being overwhelmed by hunger for blood. Despite best efforts Max could not withstand the wolf within, all his reason being pushed back deeper and deeper into the back of his mind. And after a short struggle, there was no more of Max Reynolds. There remained only the wolf. And it could smell his prey just a dozen meters away, unaware of threat.

Kaylee was grabbing the case, when she heard his shouts. She left it at the place and, sensing trouble, ran for her friend. If he was in any kind of danger… She hesitated though, when she made it to the alley where he was. Down on all fours, snarling at her furiously, his black eyes set on her throat from the moment she appeared. Blue stains on his fur and the haze still floating behind him left her no room for doubts.

"Max?" She asked. Her ears dropped down as he snarled and started approaching her. Slowly, but with intent to kill so palpable it made her tremble, but she managed to smile. "Max? It's me, Kaylee. Don't worry, it's all right. I'm no…" she squeaked, as the wolf lunged for her. The rabbit turned away and rushed forward. She soon reached the wall, made a U-turn and ran alley parallel to wolf's. Reynolds, trying to make it into her alley slipped on the floor and fell, buying her few seconds more. She could already see the door. She could just lock him inside…

"Key! Max has the key!" She cursed, realizing she was trapped with the wolf. The savage wolf already catching up with her, in his blind fury ready to maul her to death. Kaylee, despite being just by the door, was forced to rush into another alley, getting further and further away from salvation. She checked her belt. She had no tranquilizer, only handcuffs. She could try locking him to some furniture, but the thing was, when she'd be in reach of handcuffs, his jaws would be in reach of her throat. And she couldn't afford that.

The wolf made another U-turn much quicker and was slowly catching up with her. She had to figure something out and she needed to do it fast. And then, she slipped and fell on her face. Cursed slippery tiles. Not thinking much, she rolled aside; the bookstands had a gap just enough for her to get to neighboring alley. Wolf tried reaching for her with claws and managed to slash her arm. The rabbit groaned but kept rolling away into safety. She could actually keep away from wolf this way. He couldn't go under the bookcases and she'd just keep rolling, forcing him to rush into an alley just to escape him in the last moment. But it wasn't solving anything, only prolonging her struggle.

"The phone." Having bought herself some time again, she grabbed her phone, but of course, it had no signal in the Dungeon. She tried calling Judy nonetheless. Nothing, obviously. She dropped her mobile and rolled away again, this time avoiding Max by skin of her teeth. "Max's phone still on the desk!" She realized. She rolled into the alley with desk, got to her feet and, with the wolf behind her, rushed for it. She grabbed the phone jumping over the puddle of blue liquid, while Max slipped on it, falling into the heavy door. Kaylee rushed into another alley and, somewhere in its halfway, back to rolling. Thanking Max in mind for having told her his password, she unlocked his black iCarrot and entered list of contacts, finding Judy right away. Before dialing her, she stopped to hear out for the wolf. The Dungeon was complete silence. Maybe he hit it really hard on that puddle? She was sure Max actually crushed into the wall. Didn't matter though. She called Judy. Mercifully, she picked up right away.

"Max, are you…"

"Max went savage! Send help to the Dunge…" And then, Kaylee shrieked painfully, as Max jumped down from the bookcase she was hiding under and with bit into her left leg with his sharp teeth. Phone slipped out of her paw when Crane kicked him powerfully in the nose forcing to drop her. She crawled under bookcases as far from him as she could, but wolf simply climbed up and followed her jumping between bookcases so fast, when he jumped down at the third one, he nearly got her again. She crawled away just in time only to realize, she was under the wall. Back to her feet, ignoring the burning pain of leg, she ran. Wolf jumped down to her aisle and was chasing after her, howling madly. Kaylee barely made it through the turn, ran perpendicularly to all the aisles, and with wolf almost grabbing her tail, deciding to turn into the one with desk. It was a fatal mistake, but she realized it no earlier than when she was already there, slipping on the puddle of Nighthowler liquid and falling on her belly. She tried to roll away, but when barely she turned on her back, the wolf was already jumping for her throat. She managed to kick him back with both legs, but after a painful scowl, he bit her left leg again, bringing her closer in. And then, his jaws closed on her chest. Kaylee, shrieked in the agony. And then, there was only darkness.

Nick and Judy were waiting by the desk of night shift dispatch officer; it wasn't Clawhauser, but a hippo named Tuskard. Even though he had worked in Precinct 1 for over five years, neither of them really knew him and so, the opportunity for a bit of socializing was perfect.

"How can you tell me you don't like it at Tom's?" Nick asked Tuskard, this fact being apparently beyond his comprehension. Even he, although wary of a cop-occupied place at first, learnt to appreciate its atmosphere.

"Well, I don't." Hippo shrugged helplessly and fox shook his head, still denying to accept it.

"It's calm in the night, isn't it?" Judy changed the subject before they'd dwell on that for too long.

"Oh, I don't know, this city rarely sleeps. Especially burglars. Most of their work comes up in the morning, though. And there are no real car chases in the night. You'd never flee police cars on the empty streets and hardly anyone tries." Tuskard said.

"You don't sound like it's boring, though." Judy noticed.

"It isn't, to me, that is. Dispatch… It's an acquired taste. You are not on the line, but still take lots of responsibility. There are nights when Hell breaks loose and you have to make a lot of choices. That means lots of possible mistakes. Some of them could be fatal to both officers and citizens. So while you don't actual thrill like when going into the action, you're still responsible for the guys out there. And while unless you really rut up, no one really blames you whatever happens, you can imagine how it works." The hippo explained and both of them nodded.

"Yeah, I can…" Judy wanted to say something, when her phone started ringing. She apologized and picked it up right away. She didn't like leaving people hanging.

"Max, are you…" She tried to ask, but she was interrupted.

"Max went savage! Send help to the Dunge…" A sudden shriek of bunny made Judy almost drop her phone. After that, there came no more words, only angry wolf howls and rabbits squeaks, but they needed no more. Before Nick even said a word, Tuskard was already handing him magnetic key to Dungeon and his own tranquilizer; both Nick and Judy had already left their equipment in their lockers already. Without a word more they rushed for the Dungeon, while Tuskard was making a call for ambulance.

"I guess we'll need it." Nick muttered gloomily and Judy felt shivering across her spine. A bunny closed with savage predator. And this time, however it happened, those weren't blueberries. They made it through the stairs practically jumping down. And then, at the door to the Dungeon, they heard Kaylee's blood freezing shriek. Judy opened the door with magnetic key, Nick pressed on it with whole weight of body and, falling inside, he aimed for the wolf and pressed the trigger thrice. All three darts ended up in wolf's back. When Judy jumped into the room right behind Nick, she gasped in horror. Max was on his fours, turned with his back at them and holding in his jaws Kaylee's torso. She was all covered in blood and her police uniform in shreds.

Tranquilized, the canine whimpered pathetically and, dropping the rabbit, fell on the side. Before Max hit the floor though, Judy was already by Kaylee, trying to estimate her state. First thing, she pressed a paw against her neck and felt for pulse.

"Still alive." She mumbled, realizing her eyes were getting all watery.

"Keep it together, Judy." Nick pleased, managing to keep his voice from shaking. He was handcuffing Max's paws with his own handcuffs to leg of a nearby furniture and legs with Kaylee's ones, then, he joined his partner by wounded rabbit. They tied his handkerchief at rabbit's left thigh to stop the loss of blood and tried bandaging rest of her body with what they had, but it was all they could really do. Most of her damage was mauled torso; however badly her internals were crushed they couldn't do a thing about it. They sat by Kaylee, watching her struggling for every next breath, not saying word. After what seemed eternity, three medics ran inside. Carefully avoiding puddle of blue liquid they kneeled before Crane, one checked Reynolds' state. Nick gently led Judy outside. She didn't protest at all. Passing by dispatch, they met Tuskard's asking sight.

"Good job on calling them. Kaylee's still alive, so who knows, maybe she'll make it." Nick forced a smile and hippo bobbed his head once, but not saying anything. Nick and Judy walked out and sat on the stairs to police station. The fox disappeared for a minute and came back with two coffees from automat. He handed her one.

"Not too late for a coffee?" She noticed. It was around 8 p.m. after all.

"We're not going to sleep tonight anyway." He responded sipping his one. Judy sighed deeply and, failing to even force a smile, grabbed hers and took a big gulp. Nick's arm spread around her shoulder and hers grabbed his side. Feeling each other's warmth at their sides was the minimum of comfort both of them needed right now.

"It's one of these days." Judy muttered after a few minutes of silence.

"Huh?" Nick watched her curiously.

"It's one of these days when from the very beginning you knew you should have just stayed in the bed. That's what Kaylee said on the phone when she finally picked up this morning." Judy explained, her eyes all watery again.

"I wish so badly she actually did stay in her bed." Nick muttered, taking another sip of coffee. And then, Judy lost it completely. Dropping her already empty cup, she cried aloud and hugged Nick, pressing her face against his chest. He put coffee aside carefully not to burn any of them and without a word, hugged her back. Yes, it was one of these days.

-End of the chapter -

* * *

-Goodbye Zootopia-

Sometime later, medics took both Kaylee and Max into the ambulance and took them to Zootopia General Hospital. Nick and Judy followed them and found themselves in the nearly empty waiting room, barely talking, but drinking cheap, awful coffee from automat and waiting. First doctor approached them around 2 a.m.

"Detective Wilde and Detective Hopps, I presume?" Armadillo in doctor's white coat stopped before them. Both Nick and Judy forgot all of their weariness and stood up immediately.

"Yes, what's the news?" Judy asked, realizing how desperate she sounded only after she spoke. The medic noticed it apparently, because she hesitated with an answer. "She's not…"

"She's still alive." Doctor assured. "And it is more than any of us could expect after what she took. I can't promise anything, though. Next few days will be crucial. There certainly is a family we need to notify, isn't there?"

"No, there isn't. She hasn't spoken with any of her family for six years and they don't care about her much. I think we're the closest she has. We and… Max." Judy's voice trailed off. Doctor nodded with understanding.

"Yes, Maximilian Reynolds. He'll be fine, at least physically. You tranquilized him good, but he should wake up by tomorrow's evening. Mentally though… Well, I'll leave the details of him to the family. We've already contacted his father, he's on his way. About Miss Crane… If she makes it through, she will need a lot of care, both mentally and physically. She lives alone?"

"Yes, Mr…" Nick searched for name at doctor's white coat, but found none.

"Torres. Gerard Torres. Forgive me my manners, but…"

"It's the least that matters now." Fox finished for him.

"Indeed. Like I said, she'll have to move in to one of yours . I presume Detective Hopps would be the best option, considered the nature of… accident. No offence, Detective Wilde." Doctor apologized immediately.

"None taken. The last thing she'll need is a chomper in her house." He forced a toothy smile.

"Yes. Now, if you want to see Miss Crane, I'm afraid it will be impossible until tomorrow's noon or so. I'd suggest both of you have some rest at your homes, it must have been a long day. If anything changes, we'll notify you right away." Doctor suggested.

"Thank you." Judy yawned deeply.

"Goodnight, doctor." Nick bided him farewell.

"Goodnight, Detectives." The armadillo smiled and headed back to the wounded rabbit. Nick and Judy left their phone numbers in the front office and, knowing they couldn't do anything more, left hospital. Nick drove his partner back home without a word. As they reached her place, they hugged for a goodbye and Nick drove back to his home. Barely he left Hopps' neighborhood, his phone rang.

"Carrots?" He picked it up and set for the video conversation mode.

"You were drowsing. I'll keep talking to you till you get home." Judy explained.

"Carrots…"He rolled his eyes, even if he really appreciated it.

"If anything happened to you…"

"Fine, mom." Nick smiled and she returned it.

"So, we'll visit Kaylee's place tomorrow. Funny, she never wanted us to see it, did she?" Judy started. Nick took a deep breath. It was already heading a very wrong way.

"Well, it can't be much worse than yours." He joked, trying to guide Judy away from where she was heading.

"Har, har." The rabbit rolled her eyes. "But, about Kaylee…"

"We shouldn't hurry with it. Kaylee will need to take some time. If she wakes up."

"Don't even talk like that!" Judy protested. "She will make it!"

"We've been through this already with Autumn, Judy. Don't put yourself through it again." Nick reminded her and saw Judy's eyes getting all watery again. Third time this evening and now it was his fault. Wonderful, just wonderful.

Of course, she remembered Autumn Fawkes. A she-wolf her age, Barnes' previous partner. Pride of ZPD for her first year in the service. And then, during some minor intervention she ended up in the hospital and it was very, very bad. Doctors didn't promise anything, but Judy knew she'd make it. She would visit her every day, talk to her, sit by her bed, waiting for her to wake up. Never did, though. Autumn died a week later, crushing pure little heart of Judy Hopps. She needed two weeks off spent with Nick in the Bunny Burrows before she came back to work.

Back then, Nicholas Wilde promised himself to do everything to never ever see Judy in that state again. It was a foolish promise, he knew. But he wasn't going to give up. And he couldn't just watch Judy pumping herself up with hope again when this time, it was much worse than in Autumn's case.

"I'm not going to…"

"I don't ask you to give up. Just… Try to take it slow. Sleep it through. We'll see what doctors say tomorrow. And let's not look too far into the future."

"Nick…"

"Kaylee's still alive. As doctor said, that's already way more than we should have hoped for." He interrupted her. Judy was silent for quite a moment.

"I hope she'll wake up." She muttered finally.

"So do I. And please, keep hoping, just… Don't assume anything. I won't bear seeing you this broken again." He pleased.

"I'll try." It was the most she could give him. Nick was smiling to the phone for a few seconds.

"Thanks. Well, looks like I'm home." He pulled over and killed the engine. For the last time that night, he forced his casual smile. "I'll be hitting bed now. Still need to get up early."

"See you in the morning." Judy muttered.

"See you too, Judy. Sweet dreams." He bid her goodnight. The bunny smiled weakly and finished the conversation. Nick walked inside, took the uniform down and threw it on the couch, took a quick shower and he was already in the bed. Too exhausted to think of Kaylee and Max, sleep consumed him quickly. And so, came the nightmares.

That day's daily dispatch was probably one of the worst ones in their life. When Judy and Nick arrived at station a few minutes before 8.30, everyone already knew and nobody wanted to believe. Reynolds, that cool wolf, mauling Crane, the cute little bunny, nearly to death sounded like some cruel joke. When Nick and Judy passed by Clawhauser's desk, he only muttered a clumsy greeting, keeping his eyes low. When they got into the conference room, they realized everyone was down. There were no talks, no arm-wrestling or paper planes. It was even worse than morning after Autumn Fawkes's death. Back then, there was a prep responsible for it, someone at whom you could vent whole your helpless fury. But now… It was a cop drugged with Nighthowlers by accident. It all was just an accident. A stupid, avoidable, heartbreakingly tragic accident. And sight of two empty chairs wasn't making it any easier. When Bogo walked in, there was dead silence in room. Chief didn't say a word, although Nick noticed how he paused for a second staring at empty seats. He gave tasks everyone but Judy and Nick, whom he called to his office. They came there immediately. The buffalo, as expected, was in awful mood.

"Sit down, Detectives." He ordered and Nick and Judy shared a seat.

"What will be our assignment, chief?" Judy asked quietly.

"I belief you're stuck with Donovan's case as for now." The chief started and both of them nodded. There was no need for arguing, all they could do now was waiting for another Donovan's action. He had to take it sooner or later, after all.

"Yes, sir. We've finished the last of paperwork yesterday." Nick confirmed.

"Good. Since you were the first officers to respond the call, I believe it would be for the best if you take care of yesterday's incident." The chief explained.

"Sir, that…" Wilde tried to protest.

"Thank you, sir." Judy interrupted him. The fox watched his partner carefully with corner of his eye. Maybe that was exactly what she needed? She couldn't help Kaylee worrying about her all days, but if she could understand why this all happened and make sure it never did again… Seeing bunny's determined face he realized it could actually help her.

"Splendid. You're dismissed, Hopps. Wilde, stay here for a moment." The buffalo demanded. The rabbit watched her partner carefully, but he only shrugged. The chief spoke no earlier than when the door shut behind Judy.

"Reynolds left the hospital this morning and came here, demanding a week off. I gave it to him, of course. He looked like death." Even if chief Bogo realized his poor choice of words, he didn't show it. Wilde didn't even force a smile either. Leave out the fact it would be a complete disrespect toward Kaylee and Max, Bogo would probably snap him in half like a twig, if he did.

"What about him? Should we take him for questioning?"

"If you find it necessary. He's ready to quit the force, depending on Officer Crane's fate. If he isn't fired and accused before, that is. Or worse." The chief added.

"I understand."

"Good. Dismissed, then." The chief said and Nick hopped down his chair and left the office. Judy was waiting there, leaning against the wall.

"What did the chief say?" She wondered.

"Max left the hospital and took a week off. I'll search for him in the evening, He might be ready to do something very stupid." Nick explained. "Now, let's sit to the case. Those devices at the desk they were cataloguing were the ones Audrey Thane secured during the Douglas Ramson's arrest. Why were they two even there, taking care of it?"

"Max had a thing for Audrey, didn't he? I'll bring her in to the interrogation room."

"I'll be waiting there."

Officer Audrey Thane was all shaken up and looked like she hadn't slept for entire night. Judy actually pitied her, as she guided her to the interrogation room. The wolf didn't protest about treating like a convict and she could easily tell why; she was blaming herself. The bunny and fox sat on the opposite side of table to their fellow officer.

"An awful day, isn't it?" Nick tried to break a smile, but she didn't seem to notice it.

"How are they? The rumor says doctors are notifying you two about Crane." Thane watched them hopefully.

"She's alive." The fox answered tersely and she sighed with kind of relief.

"How did it happen that they were cataloguing your case evidences?" Judy asked.

"I… I asked Reynolds to do it for me. Today was the deadline and I couldn't stay late."

"Why?" The rabbit pressed and wolf lowered her sight, unable to bear Judy's purple eyes. In any other circumstances Nick would find it funny how easily that bunny could intimidate a wolf.

"I had a date and… didn't want to be late for the movie." Audrey mumbled and Nick could see his partner's fist clenching.

"When working on Nighthowler related evidence, you're supposed to wear protective suit. You did do so earlier. Any idea why they didn't?" Nick continued, before they'd dwell on that too much.

"I told them I've disarmed all the devices, so there was no need for any. That's how I wanted to do it. Disarm everything, so I don't have to wear that stupid suit later, when writing the reports. I... I had no idea that trap was still…" Her voice trailed off, as she was trying to justify herself.

"When did you learn about yesterday's accident?" The fox continued.

"Today in the morning. I asked Clawhauser if Max was at the station. I wanted to know if he had finished the job, but he wasn't picking his phone up." Audrey said, staring at her paws. Nick looked at his partner, but she shook her head. She had no more questions either.

"Thank you, that will be everything." Nick thanked her. The wolf muttered something and left the room, leaving the two of them alone. Both of them sat silently for a minute or two.

"What do you make of it?" Nick asked.

"She's taking all the guilt on herself. Probably out of honest shame. That simplifies things. Let's watch the camera recordings from the Dungeon and write the report." Judy suggested. Heading down the Dungeon would be pointless; whatever they would find down there, they could learn watching the recordings.

"What about Reynolds? We should question him too." Nick noticed.

"I doubt if it will bring up anything new. He'll just confirm what Audrey said. Or maybe try to take the guilt on himself. Doesn't matter, though. Cameras in the Dungeon record the voice too, we can verify her words without confronting Max." Judy argued.

"True." Nick agreed. Judy headed to their box, while Nick brought recordings from the last night from Dungeon cameras. They put their headphones on and rewound to around 8 p.m., when Audrey Thane took them to the Dungeon. The recording confirmed Audrey's words. "All devices were disarmed and secured", that's exactly the words she used. Max and Kaylee sat down by the table and started cataloguing all the devices. Nick noted that they committed two mistakes. Firstly, they took another officer's job. You're not supposed to do it without a good reason and Officer Thane's pleads definitely wouldn't qualify as one, especially given her excuse for leaving. Secondly, when working on the Nighthowlers related cases proofs, you're always, always, always supposed to wear protective suit. It would be an awful sign of distrust towards Thane, of course, but it could have prevented that evening's catastrophe.

For next two hours nothing was really happening. And then, Max triggered the trap, covering himself in Nighthowler haze. They watched him shouting warnings at Kaylee, as he was slowly losing it. The bunny ran, but to him. She did realize what was going on when she saw her friend down on all fours. "Max? It's me, Kaylee. Don't worry, it's all right. I'm no…" As the rabbit squeaked in panic, starting running away, Nick killed the audio. Judy didn't argue. They didn't need to hear her screams. Both of them had enough nightmares last night anyway. They watched the rabbit's struggles till her unfortunate fall on the puddle of Nighthowlers and Judy and Nick's entrance. Then, Judy hit the pause.

"We were just in time." She realized. "He mauled her hard, but if we came a second later… he would have crushed her." She noticed and Nick confirmed with a slight nod. He shot Max right when he had grabbed Kaylee. Few seconds earlier and she'd make it out with wounded leg. Few seconds later, though… Glass half full or half empty.

"I think that's all we need." Nick contemplated their notes. Both of them were agreeing. "Let's write a report and call it a day." He suggested, certain that chief wouldn't mind them leaving early. Two of them sat to their desks and started producing their report.

Max found his way to "Fox's Den" accidentally. He needed a drink and Tom's, a place full of policemen, wasn't the wise choice given his situation. And in the "Chomper only" place Barnes wouldn't find him. Probably no one would, he thought, as emptying another glass of cheap whiskey he was going to overpay for. When he asked barman for another one, some fox sat by.

"The same for me," Nick asked not looking at the wolf, but staring into his glass, as barman handed them theirs.

"You tranquilized me good back there," Max noticed, taking a sip. He wished the fox could just disappear, but he knew he wouldn't let go of him once he found him.

"Three's the limit I can shoot wolf without risking his life. Despite popular opinion, I read manuals." Nick smiled, raising and taking a gulp. "I hope you're not leaving with a car you brought here."

"That's how you found me," Max muttered. "I've been thinking, Nicky, and… I'm returning the badge tomorrow. I've already booked the train and I think I'm actually leaving," he confessed. Nick watched him carefully. The wolf seemed quite drunk, but deadly serious.

"Leaving? For how long?" Nick kept himself from frowning. He could have expected it. A kit of millionaire, he probably never had to face consequences of having messed up. Not wanting to hide behind his father this time, running away seemed a natural response to him.

"No idea, but the farther away from Kaylee I stay, the better for everyone," Max mumbled.

"You know it won't fix anything? Neither you, nor Kaylee."

"And how can you tell that?" The wolf frowned angrily.

"Because I've done a fair amount of running on my own. You have to face it sooner or later. And usually, better to do it sooner."

"And what did you run away from?! A failed pawpsicle hustle?!" Max snarled and laughed at his own words. Nick said nothing, just stared at him in silence. Fox realized it wasn't his day, just as it wasn't Max's. Wilde was tired, jumpy and, despite his best intentions, had barely patience to deal with drunken spoiled millionaire's kit who had his own issues and a very wrong idea about solving them, apparently.

"I did more than pawpsicles in my conman days. And when I hurt or endangered a friend, I'd take responsibility and suck it up, Reynolds." Nick hoped his cold voice and calling him by surname would be enough of warning. Apparently not.

"Hah, as if! You were just a conman, an effing fox like any! You've been running from all responsibilities for last twenty years! And then you find yourself a bunny mistress, join the blues and act all law and order, looking down on me! Who do you think you are?!" Max shouted back.

It was the moment Nick should have glassed him. He would even stand before Chief Bogo, honestly tell him he beat hell out of his fellow drunk officer and suck up the consequences. Why? Because attacking the fox himself was one thing, he could deal with it. But badmouthing Judy and badmouthing her in such a dirty and disgraceful way was something he would never stand for. Fox was already grasping the glass, about to crush it against wolf's face when he noticed tears in his eyes. He was so surprised, he actually paused for long enough for Max to continue.

"Don't you rutting understand?! I mauled her! I chewed her leg! I held her chest in my jaws and rutting crushed it! Nighthowlers or not, I still see the pictures when I go to sleep! I still feel her fur in my mouth and her blood between my teeth! How am I not supposed to run from that?!" Reynolds slammed his emptied glass against the bar, breaking it into pieces. He took a hundred dollar bill from wallet, threw it at glass's remains. The barman seemed to find it an adequate compensation, as he didn't protest. "Thanks for the drink, Wilde. It was rutting refreshing." He muttered, as passing by aghast fox and a few seconds later, he was already gone. Nick took a deep breath, trying to ignore all the attention Max had brought on them. He knew it wouldn't be a nice conversation, but he assumed it would go a bit better. Fox finished his whiskey, and muttering to barman "Wolf's treat", followed him outside. Leaving the bar, he hesitated. What was he going to do? Walk him home? Reynolds was ready to punch him in the face if he'd dare to approach him again.

"Goodnight, Max. The hospital's that way, though," he bided him farewell, as heading the opposite way to wolf's.

"Go rut yourself, fox!" Reynolds shouted back, disappearing behind the corner. When Wilde was out of his sight, he stopped, though. Where was he even going? He came back to his car and sat by wheel. Max watched huge bouquet of roses at passenger's seat. He had bought it around noon and since then, took it on a ride around the town, trying to bring himself to visit the hospital without much of success. Staring at it, he started reenacting their meeting in the bar. And then, he hid his face in paws recalling his drunken words.

"Dear God. Nicky will hate me." He muttered. Whole this day went from bad to the even worse. Still staring at the flowers, he realized it was his last night in Zootopia. He rutted up and he had to leave. No one was stopping him. Neither Nicky, Judy, Kaylee, or Chief Bogo. Not even his father. And, since it was his last night in this cursed city, he could as well make it count.

"Rut it. Rut it all." He muttered grabbing the bouquet.

The hospital was an hour and half walk away, just enough to walk off most of the alcohol. He entered the front office, probably looking like death and stanching with whiskey but he didn't even care anymore. He was greeted by an old gazelle reading some gossip magazine.

"How can I help you, sir?" She asked, apparently annoyed by his disturbance.

"I'd like to visit Kaylee Crane, a bunny. She's being treated here from what I know." He explained. The gazelle eyed him and his flowers suspiciously.

"It's 10 p.m. The visiting hours are over for today."

"Please. I need to see her." He pleaded desperately.

"Then please come back tomorrow between 1 and 7 p.m." She replied, not caring at all.

"Suzie? Any troubles? Ah, Mr. Reynolds." Some armadillo doctor approached them.

"The wolf wants to visit Miss Crane." The gazelle explained.

"Well then, please follow me. We've already made one exception for a police officer, why not another," the doctor offered. The gazelle just shrugged, apparently not caring at all, but glad she could get back to her magazine.

"Thank you, Mr.…" Max searched for armadillo's name at the uniform, but found none.

"Torres. Gerard Torres. I'm responsible for Miss Crane's state." The armadillo introduced himself and they shook paws.

"I could say just the same." Wolf muttered and both of them shared a gloomy smile. "How is she?"

"Alive and stable. We did what we could, from now on, it's up to her," the doctor explained, watching Reynolds carefully. "Are you and miss Crane close, if I may ask?"

"We were friends. Don't know if we ever will again, though."

"I understand. If I may be of help, there is a psychologist that was taking care of the most of Nighthowlers victims in the past. He won't be cheap, but money doesn't seem to be an issue for you, Mr. Reynolds. He has great experience with this particular case and I doubt if there's a better specialist than him in Zootopia." The doctor offered him a business card.

"It won't be necessary." He assured, although he took it and hid in the coat. "You mentioned there was another officer for whom you made an exception."

"Oh, yes. She was there when I found her and I couldn't bring myself to wake her up." The doctor explained as he opened the door and walked into Kaylee Crane's room. Wolf stopped at the doorstep, too ashamed to actually step inside.

The room didn't seem big, although mostly because of ton of flower around her bunny-sized bed. It looked like half of precinct bought her flowers. And among all the flora, there was Kaylee; laying peacefully, breathing slowly to the regular beeps of heart rate monitor. Were it not for the bandages, he'd say it's just usual sleep. Reynolds couldn't see bunny's torso, since it was covered under the blanket, but sight of her bandaged left arm was enough to twist wolf's guts. He did it to her.

By Kaylee's side, there was another bunny. Half sitting on a stool, half laying on Crane's bed, sleeping, but still holding Kaylee's paw, a police officer as one could judge by uniform. Detective, in fact, as Reynolds knew. It was Judy Hopps, an angel in rabbit's fur. Max suddenly felt very happy to have had this bunny in his life. A small beacon of light and hope that brutal reality should have crushed long time ago and yet, there she was.

"Cute little bunnies, aren't they?" The doctor said, as walking in and Reynolds couldn't help a smile.

"Yes, they are." He admitted, still at the doorstep.

"Come in." Doctor Torres encouraged him and Max walked inside, although very hesitantly. He realized that for the first time, he was fully aware of Kaylee's smell, even despite strong aroma of flowers in the air. This tempting smell of the prey calling to the wolf deep within, awaking his hunger… Max shook his head quickly, releasing himself from those thoughts, from stench of her blood and taste of fur he still remembered.

"Everything fine, Mr. Reynolds?" Doctor watched him carefully.

"Yes." The wolf assured. He placed the bouquet in the only empty vase at the nightstand. He watched Kaylee in silence for a few seconds and then, leaned towards her.

"Wake up soon. They need you." He kissed her forehead, took a long sniff, filling lungs with her delightful smell and stepped back. So that was it. The farewell.

"Thank you, doctor. I won't be taking much longer." The wolf assured, leaving. "Oh, and please don't tell her I was here. I shouldn't have come here in the first place."

"If that's what you wish for, Mr. Reynolds. Goodnight," the doctor wished him.

"Goodnight." Reynolds left the hospital. It was raining, but he hardly cared. He grabbed his phone and called for a taxi. He definitely shouldn't be driving tonight.

Max Reynolds came to the Zootopia Central Station around the noon. He wore a black T-shirt and jeans, in one paw held a suitcase, in the other a ticket for Zootopian Express and some newspapers to kill time. With state of his bank account, he barely needed anything more. The wolf sat on an empty bench and, not caring about crowd of animals of all species passing by, read the ticket again. Destination: Lake City. Distance of travel: 624 miles. ETA: 7.44 p.m. Just seven hours of ride and you end up so far away from Zootopia, you barely ever hear the name. Reynolds knew well the famous Zootopian Express. Back in the nineteenth century, it was the most luxurious transcontinental train in the world. A lot has changed since then, but the fame and overpriced tickets remained.

He traveled a lot with this certain train. Every single year in the middle of August, his father would take him, his mother and younger sister for two week vacation by the shore of the Southern Sea. When he was just a pup, Max loved staring outside window from his business class seat and seeing the countryside changing slowly. He'd probably do so today. Probably for the last time.

"I'm really doing it," he realized, raising his sight. Zootopia. He grew up here, all his best memories were bound with this city. Did he like it, though? No, not anymore. As a teenager, he thought it was a paradise on earth; hidden in protective bubble of father's millions of dollars, never experienced real harm. But after he left his private high school, joined the police academy and later, ZPD, he started experiencing the town as it really was; bright and sunny on surface, but pitch black deep below. The side likes of Nicholas Wilde had to deal with every day since their birth.

Zootopia was nowhere near the paradise his parents tried to sell him; robberies, murders, hate crimes, social injustice; it was all there, waiting just behind the corner. And not even pureness of heart or your best efforts could protect you. Autumn Fawkes, the cheeky idealistic wolf he admired in high school, was dead. Ran over by a minivan during a minor intervention. Kaylee Crane, a bunny whose only wish was to make her own existence bearable, was struggling for her life because of him.

And he… He knew he had made a mistake signing up. He had joined the ZPD only for Autumn. The moment he learnt she was gone, he should have quitted. But for some reason, he stayed and a few months later, he was a murderer. Of course he knew he wouldn't be accused since it happened under influence of Nighthowlers. Even if, his father would pay millions to be sure he wouldn't be sentenced. But still, that's how he felt like. He was a murderer of a friend.

While he hated Zootopia, reason to leave was not his disdain for this place. He was simply disappointed with it, disappointed with the abyss between what it promised to stand for and what it turned out to be. Disappointed to the point, where he could no longer bear it. That's why he was running to Lake City. To start over, this time with no expectations. If you set them low enough, you can't be disappointed. He could hate Lake City, but he'd put up with it. Max was aware that it was a coward's way, but he never thought of himself as brave. Daring and reckless, yes. But not brave. A brave man faces deadly threat fully aware of risks. A daring one takes up challenge without recognizing the price of failure. Just like he did, joining the ZPD.

Max lifted himself from the bench, when he heard the communicate of Zootopian Express approaching the station. And then, in the crowd he noticed familiar fox and a rabbit.

"I'll be darned," Max muttered.

"Max! There you are!" Judy waved at him and they met up somewhere in the halfway.

"For a second I was afraid we'd miss you." Nick shook his paw.

"How did you even find me?" The wolf wondered.

"Just the same way I found you yesterday. Foxes are funny that way." Nick smirked and it felt to Reynolds like he kicked his guts. Yesterday.

"Nick, about the yesterday… I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for everything I said. I was drunk, angry and… And I still can't believe I walked out of that bar with full set of teeth," the wolf apologized.

"I can't believe it either. You were drunk and let's drop it there." Nick suggested. It was better not to dwell on what happened or should have happened in Fox's Den.

"So, you really are leaving. I couldn't believe it I heard you actually returned your badge." Judy said, sadly. She might not have been fond of him, but he knew she'd miss him.

"I know I'm running, but I just can't bear this city anymore. I hoped for this city to be so much and in the end… you can see for yourselves."

"Tell me about high hopes." Judy laughed. "I wanted to be a serious cop and on the first day chief made me a meter maid and this fox right here hustled me andthen walked me into wet cement." She poked Nick playfully with her elbow and Max forced a smile, realizing Nick and Judy never told him the story of their first meeting. He heard about Nighthowler case and even read its reports, but their first encounter must have been quite a story. "I'll miss you. Send a card sometime." She pleased.

"I will." Max agreed. He was really happy that she didn't try to stop him or change his mind. She knew when to let go. She did return her badge on one point for herself after all, so she could probably relate to what he was being put through right now. "Take care of Kaylee, please. Whatever happens."

"We will." Nick assured and even if he wanted to say something more, he kept it to himself. It would be better not to reenact last evening's conversation. "Got a place to sleep for today? You'll be there quite late."

"I booked a hotel for next week and paid in advance. By then, I should find something acceptable. If not, I can afford staying there for a bit longer than that."

"A small loan of million dollars?" Fox joked and all three cracked a smile.

"You could put it that way." And then, they heard an awfully loud screech, as the train stopped by station. "That's mine." The wolf noticed.

"Well then, we won't be holding you any longer. It's been nice to meet you." Nick offered his paw and Max shook it gladly.

"It's been nice, Nicky. Keep it up, Judy. Don't let this city change who you are." He pleased, as shaking her paw.

"I won't. Goodbye, Max," she bided him farewell and that was it. Reynolds boarded train, found his seat in business class, put the suitcase on the shelf and settled himself comfortably in a seat he knew so well. He hid ticket in pocket of his jeans and put newspapers on the small table by window. He looked out, following with sight a fox and a rabbit, realizing he hadn't joined Clawhauser's WildeHopps betting pool when he totally should have. That would have been an easy money. Max smirked with amusement to himself.

"Oh, just grab her paw, fox," he muttered trying not to smile. And then, the train moved.

Last sightseeing of his city, as even Zootopian Express would take its time and pass by nearly every single district of city before leaving. Train took them to neighborhood of Little Rodentia and then, Sousten Street. He knew it well; it was filled with the most exclusive restaurants in the whole city and parents would take him and his sister on a dinner there once every few weeks. He enjoyed those rare evenings when father actually had time for his family. And then, the street was already gone. They left the Savanna Central and entered the Rainforest District. On the first station they passed by, Marshland, memories struck again. He could see where Autumn Fawkes celebrated passing police academy with flying colors. She invited him for the party. That's also where he promised her he'd join the Precinct One just like she did and she kissed him for the first and last time. And also he might have got as drunk as never before or later in his life.

Rain started hitting against train windows as they were driving deeper into the district. The track passed by Ivy Avenue where you could find best pizza in Zootopia and entered the Canal District. He remembered how he went there once with his high school buddies and, as tried to throw one of them in water, Max fell down with him. He nearly drowned, were it not for a boat that took them out of cold, dirty water.

Right after Canal District, there was a small ride through Meadowlands. That's where Kaylee Crane lived, mostly because rent there was one of the lowest in the city. He could even see her block of flats for a second. He drove her home once when she turned late for her last bus, but she never invited him inside. Shame, he'd love to see her little adorable flat, as he imagined it.

And then it was already gone. A short tunnel and then white struck his eyes, as they entered the Tundratown. Drips of water that remained on the windows froze immediately, but Reynolds could still see everything. They were reaching Glacier Falls, a place he knew even too well. They'd take a Zootopia Loop sub there after school and have regular snowballs wars there, back in the high school days. Max never would clothe properly and kept ending up sick, especially when someone managed to deliver snow under his jacket. Oh, the childhood.

Train started slowing down and stopped at the Glacier Falls. Most trains leaving Zootopia had to take a short break in Tundratown to clear the ice of front window. It would melt in the next district, but it was about safety. You can't drive a train blindly. So, a five minute break.

Some mammals entered the train and door shut behind them quickly not to let too much cold inside. Max stared outside, watching the ones still waiting for their transport. Just by his window, there was standing a whole bunch of little bunnies with three adult ones; probably some school trip. They all wore cute thick jackets, gloves, caps and ear protectors. What brought his attention though, was one of the teachers. She was a brown rabbit and Max'd be damned, if she didn't look just like Kaylee Crane. The wolf was staring at her like a creep, but he didn't care.

"In Zootopia, everyone can be anything" Probably the most cruel lie of modern civilization; everyone was sold it at some point of their lives only to be painfully deluded. For Max, to learn it wasn't the truth it took over twenty years, but the most were given much shorter delusion. And yet, rarely did they choose to run. Judy and Nick learnt their lesson long time ago. Kaylee Crane already as a kit knew she would never fill her little dreams. And Barnes probably never actually believed in any of this crap. Max chuckled trying to imagine cute little Victor Barnes at the school theatre in an space suit saying "I'm going to be an astronaut!" And yet, they stood up every morning, went to their jobs and gave their bests to try and fix the world. Even if he offered them a million dollars right now, none of them would quit the job or leave Zootopia. Why? What was their motivation? Why they didn't run away when they learnt world is nothing it was supposed to be? Even Judy, when she returned the badge, it was not because of what the world did to her; it was because she failed the world. Staring at the brown bunny teacher, Max heard the communicate of train's departure and it was at that very moment that he understood. He understood what was their motivation. He understood what kept him in Zootopia. And first of all, he understood why he should leave the train this very second. Wolf shot up to his feet, grabbing suitcase rushed through the corridor to the door. It was already closing when he lunged forward, fitting it with a knee and falling onto snow covered platform. His suitcase fell next to him, opening and spilling its contain, but Max didn't care. He turned at his back and watching sky with its fake snowflakes, he laughed maniacally.

He hated Zootopia, this cultural melting pot. He hated that it didn't work and that there were so many people only making it worse. He hated it from the bottom of heart. And yet… he loved Zootopia. He loved this melting pot and he loved that there were so many people trying their best to actually make it work. He loved this place, he loved what it could be and what he was going to give his best to turn it into. But it was reason he left that train, now, with one passenger, less slowly leaving the station. The reason was quite different.

The reason was a brown bunny named Kaylee Crane.

"Sir? Are you alright?" Max heard the female voice and he realized it was the same brown bunny he had been staring at a moment earlier. She was kneeling by him, concern written all over the face. Face that, except for being a little rounder, looked astonishingly similar to the one of Kaylee Crane.

"No, ma'am, I am not. I'm freezing to death," he grinned in a silly manner. Rabbit gave him a paw helping standing up and they started gathering wolf's stuff back into the case. "Thank you, miss…" He watched her carefully.

"Crane, Ashley Crane." She introduced herself. Well, that explained the similarity. "And you are…" She wondered.

"Reynolds. Maximilian Reynolds, ZPD." He technically lied, but he was going to retrieve the badge within next two hours, so whatever. "Thank you very much."

"You're welcome. We need to help each other out." Ashley noticed, as they packed last of his things into the suitcase. "You are shivering, Mr. Reynolds." She noticed and he couldn't deny it. A T-shirt wasn't exactly proper clothing for Tundratown.

"It is cold in here."

"Hey, here's our train!" The rabbit pointed at Zootopia Loop train at the other side of platform. "Please come with us, I bought one ticket too many. Well, it's for younglings, but no one controls tickets on these trains anyways. I hope Herd Street in Downtown sets you well?" Ashley offered.

"Absolutely." The wolf smiled and he helped teacher guide all her pupils into the wagons. The teachers sat them all as close to them as they could and ordered to take jackets and caps off; it was really hot in there and so it would be in the downtown. Max settled himself by Mrs. Crane and the train moved.

"I thought we were past race segregation in the schools." The wolf wondered.

"Oh, we are. It's not a class, but all 4th grade bunnies of our school. We have four Saturdays in a year when we group pupils like that and take them to certain places to teach about their history. A place that will be fun to bunny may bore wolf to death." She explained.

"Oh. I understand." Max nodded. And then, then came a ticket control. Max's ticket wasn't valid so he had to pay a fine and even despite Mrs. Crane's offers, he did it himself. A few dozen dollars were really nothing to him, but rabbit was, obviously, very concerned and ashamed.

"I am so sorry, Mr. Reynolds, if I only knew…"

"Oh, it's alright. I assure you it's nothing."

"No, it is not! You must have a horrible day! First leaving a train like that, then paying a fine… Let me recompense it for you! How about a coffee? I know a lovely café just outside the school, my treat. We are heading back to the school and I'll be done for today anyway, so if you'd like…"

"If you insist, Mrs. Crane." Max agreed.

"Please call me Ashley." She offered.

"I certainly will. Call me Max." He smiled and the rabbit returned it. The ride passed quickly. Before Reynolds even noticed, they were already there. Ashley left the responsibility for pupils on backs of two other teachers and she took him to a small café. It was lovely indeed. They ordered coffees and continued the talk from train.

"So, I assume you overslept on the train? It happens to me all the time." Ashley guessed.

"Oh, no, not really. In fact I was… I meant to leave Zootopia. Just screw it all and start over someone far away. I totally would, but then I realized there's someone that may still need me. And whom I certainly need."

"A girl?" Ashley guessed, as waiter brought their coffees and she took a sip.

"Yes, but it's not what you think. She's a coworker and she isn't even a wolf, so…"

"Oh, I understand." The bunny nodded. Although interspecies relationship were legally approved, it didn't necessarily apply to social approval and didn't happen all that recently. "So, an officer like you?"

"A miss again. Technical Officer, though. She generally sits by the table and helps guys in the field from behind her computer. Her name's Kaylee Crane. Any family of yours?" Max guessed. Hearing that name, Ashley nearly dropped her cup.

"Kaylee? Brown rabbit with blue eyes like me? You work with her?" She asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I've been looking for her everywhere!" Ashley explained and then, her ears dropped. "I guess she mentioned you that her family always treated her poorly, though."

"She mentioned it, but she generally keeps family stuff to herself. She doesn't open up a lot. Especially as for a bunny." Max shook his head.

"We did treat her bad. Kaylee and I… We came from the same litter. Kaylee was always… different. Others quickly rejected her and started bullying. And while I didn't like it, I never did a thing to stop it. I knew I'd only end up like her and I was scared of that. Kaylee had pretty messed up school days. Bunnies need to stick together to defend themselves from bigger animals. But when you notice that even your own family rejects you, no bunny will stand for you. And when none of them will…"

"I understand." Max nodded, his fist clenching in anger under the table.

"When she turned eighteen, parents gave her a week to move out. She was an adult now. She did it on the second day, guess she was expecting that all along. From then, I never heard of her. I saw in newspapers she was accepted into ZPD, but I had no idea which precinct and they don't share such data even with the family. Many cops join the force to escape their abusive families. I started asking around in already half the police stations if there work any rabbits, but with no result thus far."

"If I tell you, will you keep it to yourself?" Max asked, as she nodded quickly.

"Yes! Absolutely!"

"Kaylee works in Precinct 1, Downtown. You won't find here there now, though. She's in hospital for a few days already." Wolf explained and Ashley's ears dropped.

"What… What happened?"

"A Nighthowlers related accident. She took pretty nasty beating before police stopped the savage animal." Max said. He didn't lie, just refrained from mentioning he was that savage animal. It would probably be much better that way.

"Could… could we see her?" She asked, almost begging.

"Yes, I think so. Finished your coffee?" The bunny emptied her cup in a second and they left the café. Since Ashley didn't have a car, Max called a taxi to take them to Zootopia General Hospital.

They arrived there around quarter later. The wolf and bunny came to the front desk from where they were directed straight to Kaylee's room. On their way, they passed by familiar two officers, a water buffalo and a hippo. The buffalo hit Max with shoulder almost turning him over.

"They should muzzle you, wolf." He muttered and Reynolds huffed angrily. Ashley watched him questioningly, but he didn't comment on it.

"It's here." He said, opening the door and let the rabbit inside. There were no other visitors at the time. The room looked just like he remembered, only some of the flowers have been replaced. Ashley gasped at the sight of her sister and ran to her. She stood at side of her bed and hugged her sister, crying.

"Oh, Kaylee… What did they do to you?" She asked, feeling bandages covering whole her body and seeing the messed up arm. "What… what animal did it to her?" She asked Max.

"A wolf." He answered tersely avoiding her sight, but she already knew.

"It was you, wasn't it? That's why you wanted to run. Not to face consequences of what you've done." Ashley guessed.

"Yes, it was me. During labeling evidence from Douglas Ramson's case, I was accidentally poisoned with Nighthowlers." He explained. "I suppose I should leave now." He turned around, but then she bolted to him and grasped his paw.

"No, stay here." She pleaded. "You're her friend and she'll need her friends when she wakes up." She guided him to the bed and forced him to sit down. Then she put his paw on Kaylee's wounded shoulder.

"We all make mistakes. I was a horrible sister to her for whole my life, but I'm going to change. For Kaylee. She needs it. She needs you, she needs me. She needs all her friends." Ashley said, as watching her sleeping sister. "So stay with her and run no more." Max, as watching his friend, couldn't help a weak smile.

"I will not."

-End of chapter -

* * *

-The call -

Judy woke up feeling sore and tired. She lifted herself from an old mattress she had been placed on and looked around carefully. She was in a spacious, a bit damp room, most likely of some old hangar, guessing by humid air and noise of rain, somewhere in the Rainforest District. By her side, there were laying several bottles of water and some newspaper. She realized with relief that she was still in her night dress and preps didn't try to change her when she was drugged. All the electronics were gone, though.

The door of her cell, because she could not call it any other way, was solid metal and on the first glance she could say she had no chance of breaking out this way. There was a single window so high she had to jump up to it to look out. It definitely was Rainforest District. There was a railroad, wide enough for no more than two tracks going right above them. Even despite the rain, she could still heard the announcements.

"Train to Sandy Ridge… Platform one, track one." She was able to hear. Sandy Ridge was a station in Sahara Square and only trains of Zootopian Inner Loop could take you there, if she remembered well. So, she was in a hangar near an Inner Loop station somewhere in Rainforest District. There were six, maybe seven stations there? She didn't remember all the names, though. Her window was, according to the sun, headed to the north, along the track. Somewhere in the distant, she could see a wide canal, most likely the Mongdose River. If she remembered correctly, there were two stations north of which there was a water canal with its track going from south to north. One was Marshlands, but the station she saw was way too small for it. The other was Shady Place. So that was it. A hangar somewhere under train station Shady Place. Well, that was something. Now she needed to find a way to contact Nick.

As she heard the door opening, bunny quickly jumped off the windowsill back on the floor. A huge polar bear walked in and threw her a pack of casual clothes. The moment he crossed the doorstep, door shut behind him, locking. They knew not to underestimate her.

"Change up. You have five minutes." He snorted and knocked at the door. It opened letting the bear leave. The rabbit got her new clothes and wore them hurriedly; luckily red checked shirt fit her just fine and with a belt she was given even a bit too wide jeans wouldn't fall off her. Barely she dressed up into this more casual clothing, the polar bear returned. He was holding two pairs of handcuffs, one of them with a longer chain; it was for her legs.

"Don't try anything funny." He ordered, as he crouched by her. Judy obediently gave her paws and stood with her legs separate. Even if she knocked out the bear, the door had been closed from outside. As soon as he closed the handcuffs, he grabbed her by shirt and carried.

"Hey!" She frowned angrily, but bear only snarled showing his sharp teeth. They left her cell; they really were inside an old hangar. Bear carried her to a small office on the other end of the building. Inside, by the desk, there was sitting a coon. He wore a tailor-made suit. It had its years, but seemed to be really well taken care of. The coon had his fur trimmed and combed very neatly and on his nose, he had round glasses. When Judy was guided in, the coon was reading some financial newspaper. Both his wolf guards seemed tense, but he their boss just smiled, put the newspaper down and settled himself in the seat comfortably.

"Please sit down, Miss Hopps." He pointed at the seat and bear put her on it gently. Judy sat down, staring in the eyes of the coon. He looked so… calm, self-possessed. If she met him at the street, she'd guess he's just an office worker, a tidy and conscientious man and definitely not a criminal like infamous Donovan.

"Would you like a coffee? Or maybe some tea?" The coon offered, smiling so warmly it confused Judy.

"A coffee, please?" She decided, not sure what was going on. It definitely wasn't what she expected such a meeting to be.

"You heard the lady, Sean. Two coffees and some sugar, please." The coon ordered polar bear and he nodded, leaving. The door shut behind him loudly and the two were looking at each other.

"Please forgive me any inconvenience you might have experienced, Miss Hopps. You know me by the name of Donovan Jacobs, if I am not mistaken."

"You are not mistaken." Judy stared at him coldly, but it did not affect coon's warm smile.

"Good. I did hope it would be Mr. Wilde to join us here, but I am equally satisfied with your visit, Miss Hopps."

"Why the interest in Nick?" The rabbit asked suspiciously.

"Multiple reasons. Firstly, with Mr. Wilde here, I'd manipulate you, Miss Hopps, without any hardship, while in our situation, Mr. Wilde may try to do something… inconvenient for all of us. Secondly, I've been always curious of what the boy will grow to be. I knew his father, John Wilde. An exquisite tailor, a true artist. The suite I wear is actually the last one he made before his unfortunate demise and I wouldn't exchange it for anything else." As Donovan said it, there could be heard knocking and the polar bear walked in with tray. He gave Judy and Donovan their coffees and put sugar on the table.

"Thank you, Sean." The coon said and the polar bear left again. Donovan poured a spoonful of sugar to his coffee and started stirring. He offered it to Judy, but she denied. She licked it bitter.

"Now, to the subject. I want to establish one thing, so that he have no misunderstandings. When I say I will do something, I do not speak idly. I am a man of word. Now, I promise I will not harm you, as long as you play along. We don't need bloodshed. It's bad for business. But, if you force me, I will not hesitate. I am about to make a call to Mr. Wilde. I will give you him for a brief moment, so you can assure him you are treated well. But, if you reveal to him any information necessary to locate our hideout, I will order to have him killed. And if you try to speak with some kind of code or hidden message, I will know of it. Are we clear, Miss Hopps?" Donovan asked, still smiling warmly as he took a sip of his coffee. "Ouch, still too hot." He mumbled as putting the cup down. There was something ominous in this coon, in his casual behavior. He didn't feel threatening; he felt like a person that knew he has no need to be threatening at all, because he already had enough of upper hand to achieve whatever he wished for. He was composed and calm and he certainly wasn't going to make a mistake like Bellweather did back in the Natural History Museum.

"Are we clear, Miss Hopps?" The coon repeated his question patiently.

"Yes, we are." She agreed.

"Perfect. I'm making the call, then."

Nick Wilde woke up around 10 a.m. He yawned deeply, stretched in his bed and stood up very, very slowly. Undercover mission was only two days ago, but it felt like ages. Nick wasn't hurrying anywhere, though; Bogo forced him to take two days off and strictly forbidding him to show his sorry face in Precinct 1, temporarily assigning Carrot's missing to some experienced officers. As much as he hated it, Nick fully understood it. Since Judy was kidnapped, he couldn't think straight. He wouldn't be much of help in this state, but would rather impede the investigation. And so, he was going to accept this temporary banishment. One day more and he was going to get back on the case, as determined as never before. But now, Nick wasn't hurrying anywhere.

Once up on his feet, he moped about the flat of his pointlessly for a bit, not certain where to start. For the first time in last two years, he realized he had no idea what he should do today. Maybe he'd call Finnick? They hadn't talked in months.

As for start, he settled for a bowl of cereals. He took it to the living room, turned the TV on and flicked through channels until he settled for some dull talk-show. And then, he heard his phone calling in the distance. It wasn't his standard ringtone, but the one he set especially for Carrots. Nick sprang out of his seat almost spilling cereals everywhere, rushed to his bedroom and picked up the phone.

"Judy?!" He called.

"Oh, sorry, Nicky. It's me, Max. I was playing with her phone, must have accidentally called you." The wolf explained and Nick grunted pathetically. "How do you think, where should I put it? She left it on her desk."

"Just put it in desk's drawer." Nick muttered. He shouldn't have expected anything, really. Neither of them took their phones for the ball anyway.

"Thanks. How are you holding up?" Reynolds asked with concern.

"Alive. Barnes really broke his arm?"

"Mhm. He'll take a few weeks off. By the way, Bogo assigned us as partners until we find Judy or Barnes heals up and we also have Fangmeyer and Delgato on the case. I've started analyzing the recordings from yesterday, maybe we'll find something there."

"Hi, Nick!" Kaylee's voice could be heard from the distance.

"Oh, Kaylee's helping too." Max added.

"Hey, Kaylee." Nick smiled weakly.

"So, coming back tomorrow?" The wolf watched him curiously.

"Yeah, need to clear my head before I get back on the case." Nick confirmed emotionlessly.

"No wonder. If they took Kaylee, I wouldn't be able to think straight. OK Nicky, see you tomorrow!" The wolf grinned in his usual silly win and ended the call.

"Bye." Nick muttered putting the phone down. It was good to know there were already four cops on the case. And quite good ones. Fangmeyer, Delgato, even Reynolds and Crane; he could trust in guys like them. Not that he was going to leave it to them.

When the phone called again, this time with his casual ringtone, he picked it up without even checking who is that.

"Wilde here." He muttered, too sleepy for any silly jokes.

" _Donovan Jacobs at the phone. Are you alone, Mr. Wilde?"_ The voice asked and Nick almost fell down from his couch.

"Yes, yes I am." He confirmed, muting the TV.

" _Excellent. As you know, we are in possession of something very precious to you. Luckily, you are in possession of something very precious to us as well. We could make a trade."_ The voice said. Somewhere in the background Nick could hear a train nearing station.

"Firstly, give me Carrots to the phone. I want to know she's fine." Nick demanded.

" _Of course. Miss Hopps?"_ There was some noise for a few seconds and then, Nick heard the voice he longed for so badly. " _Hi, Nick."_

"Judy! Are you alright?" He asked joyfully.

" _I suppose. I just woke up and I'm a bit hungry, but they treat me well. Got me some normal clothes and even some newspapers, so I don't die of boredom while here. And how are you?"_

"Silly, I'm fine. I'll get you out of there, Carrots."

" _Nah, I'll break out on my own, trust me. Say Nick, remember the bet we made in that bar in the Savanna Central bar, near the harbor? When we were playing darts."_ She asked. He remembered the bar and the game, but he knew they made no bets there. So it was a hint, a subtle enough for Donovan to miss. So she was not in Savanna Central.

"Yes, I do. So?"

" _Time to pay up, partner."_ She said and he chuckled so it would sound natural.

"Just get back and I will."

" _OK, Donovan wants the phone back. It was good to hear you, Nick."_

„It was good to hear you too, Carrots." He smiled to the phone. Again, a few seconds of noise and Donovan was back on the phone.

" _Now then, back to the business. We will give you back Miss Hopps under one condition."_ Donovan continued. Nick noticed he had an awfully self-possessed tone. Like it wasn't his first time. Well, it probably wasn't.

"I am all ears." Nick spat each word slowly.

" _While I possess the safe with our priceless piece of art, I still need the access code."_

"I don't have one."

" _But you can have it pretty simply. You have arrested Mr. Paddington earlier and secured his phone, haven't you? Now, it's an evidence in case related to me, so you should have access to it. You will retrieve this phone and hand it to me."_

"The code is there? Well, I may not be able to carry out the phone out of evidence room. It would be seen on the cameras." Nick refused. "You can tell me how to decipher the code, though." He offered and heard a deep sigh on the phone.

" _Let it be."_ Donovan agreed. _"You write down the first and fifth number of every contact on the phone's list that has exactly two 'a's in his surname. There should be exactly 32 digits. Are we clear?"_

"Yes, we are." Nick confirming, quickly noting it in a notepad he had by his paw luckily.

" _Perfect. Will you able to get it by tomorrow?"_

"I won't be in the station today. Give me two days." Nick demanded and for a few seconds, there was complete silence.

" _If it's necessary. I will contact you about the meeting place for exchange. Oh, and if I see any police at the place of our meeting, you will not see Miss Hopps ever again. Not even her dead body. Are we clear, Mr. Wilde?"_ Donovan threatened with voice as calm as always.

"Crystal clear." Nick confirmed.

" _Excellent. I will contact you within 48 hours."_ And then, the call was over. Nick took a deep breath. So, what now? He needed to think his situation through. Firstly, he needed Bogo to know. Chief was reasonable and probably would allow the trade with police waiting in safe distance to intercept Donovan while he'd be already leaving. Nick knew him well enough to know he'd put his officer's safety before even the most precious piece of art. Secondly, he should pay a visit to that bar in the harbor and figure out what clue Carrots was giving him. So, to the bar first, he'd talk with Bogo tomorrow. There wasn't really time to hurry. Nick finished his cereals and took a shower. He skipped combing his fur, wore his favorite green Hawaiian shirt with a tie and went to the café on the vis a vis his house.

"Hey, Blues! The same as always?" The old tiger greeted him with a smile.

"Hey, Mark! Yeah, but only for me." He ordered.

"Wait a sec. You took your time today. And no uniform, Detective?" The barista asked curiously as preparing the coffee for fox.

"I called in sick and took a day off. I don't feel all that good." He explained.

"The bunny's not gonna like it, is she?" Mark noticed as handing him his coffee. Nick paid for it, chuckling.

"Definitely not. See you tomorrow, Mark!" He bid the old tiger farewell as leaving the shop and looked around at its customers. He knew everyone except for some gazelle in his mid-twenties sipping a cappuccino and reading a newspaper. He wasn't from this neighborhood. There were four gazelle families around and Nick knew them all. Didn't really matter though, as he figured walking into his car. He put the coffee in the cup holder and started the engine. It was quite a short ride from his apartment in the south-eastern corner of Gnu York to the harbor and he got there in no time. He found the bar and entered it. It was dark and smoky inside, but before the noon it was hardly crowded. Nick didn't order a drink since he was driving, but went to the darts. He stared at them and, out of better ideas, paid the bartender to borrow the darts and started playing. He used to be a champion, back in the day, but it was long time ago. His practice apparently brought attention, since some wolf offered they played an actual game for money. Nick agreed, each of them put ten dollars on the counter and started the game. He soon learnt he stood no chance against a guy that kept hitting perfect shots and quickly found himself ten dollars poorer. Fox thanked for the game, returned the darts and sat by the table, staring at the game, wondering why Judy wanted him to come here. And then, he saw it. By the darts, there was hanging a poster. It was some alcohol advertisement, with several wolfs sitting side by side on a bench under a tree, raising a toast with some shandy beer. At the bottom poster said; "Find your own Shandy Place!"

"Shandy Place." Nick repeated slowly and then he realized. During conversation with Donovan, he heard a train. "Shady Place Train Station!" He couldn't help a grin, as he shot up to his legs and ran for the car. He couldn't believe Judy would actually remember this stupid poster, but if it was true… Nick took out a phone and made a call.

"Benjamin Clawhauser, ZPD. How can I help you?" He heard the familiar voice.

"Nick Wilde here. Get me Chief Bogo, it's important." He pleased.

"Sure. Patching in." Cheetah said and, after three signals, someone picked the phone.

"I'm listening, Wilde." The Chief said.

"I found Judy! Judy's kept somewhere near Shady Place Train Station. I think there is some abandoned hangar right below it." Nick reported.

"Slow down, Wilde. How do you know that?" Chief didn't even bother with reminding him he was supposed to take a day off. It hardly mattered now. Nick explained him everything as tersely as he could without missing the important parts. The chief listened to his story in silence.

"I understand. I will send there Delgato and Fangmeyer undercover to recognize the situation. You come back to your home." The chief ordered.

"I'll go to Marshlands and wait there, just in case." Nick disagreed. He could hear the chief huffing angrily, but Bogo did not argue.

"Let it be. Delgato will notify you about the situation."

"Thanks, chief. Wilde out." Nick finished the call and started the engine. He felt the thrill of excitement. He was not going to let them slip away this time.

Judy was sitting at her mattress listening to the rain outside. After the conversation with Donovan the coon ordered to keep her handcuffs just in case so it wasn't very convenient to read newspapers, but she made it work somehow. Then, the door opened with a slam and the polar bear growled at Judy.

"Come here, rabbit!" He grabbed her and carried outside. He was holding her so strong, she could barely breathe. He took her outside and then, threw into the car between two wolves who fastened her seatbelt, way too big for a rabbit. Donovan was sitting in the front, at the passenger's seat. The coon gave a short order and the driver started the engine. A moment later, they were already leaving their hideout.

"What is going on?" Judy asked, confused.

"It was really clever, Miss Hopps. This bar and the darts. Shandy Place! Ha! Such intelligence, such memory! Always in price. But I told you I'd know if you give Wilde a tip. And now, just like I promised..." Donovan spoke calmly, but he wasn't smiling warmly like before. He picked his phone and made a call.

"Olivier? Do you follow Mr. Wilde?" A pause and unclear response. "Good. Kill him and send me the video. Miss Hopps should know we do not joke around." The coon finished call. Judy struggled, but wolves held her.

"You will not get away with it!" She shouted.

"You made the call, Miss Hopps. Now, take the responsibility." Donovan replied, as their car was nearing downtown. Rabbit wanted to argue, but she realized he was right. He told her it would happen and she chose not to believe him, probably killing Nick.

Nick was driving his car to the north. The fastest way to Marshlands led by the seashore, a thin road at which there was barely any traffic. The road was winding a lot and you had to be careful; falling out and breaking the barrier in wrong place would send you flying thirty meters down to crush into shallow waters of Mondgose River's mouth. Nick was driving reasonably; cops was on the way and he was going to wait in the Marshland anyway. The fox was somewhere in the halfway, when a jeep driving behind him brought his attention. He had seen it parked by the bar, he was quite certain of it. He settled the mirror so he'd see the driver. It was a male gazelle. Most likely the same he saw back in the café at the morning. The guy was following him, but for some reason, chose to drop subtleties. And then, Nick noticed he turned his turn-signal was on.

"What is he doing?" The fox muttered. This is not how you follow someone. The jeep sped up and changed the line, catching up with Nick's car. It lined up with fox and then, Nick understood everything. The jeep's passenger's window was open and the driver, the same gazelle he saw in the café, was aiming at him with a tranquilizer gun. Nick hit the break, but it was already too late. In the same moment gazelle spun the wheel at Nick and pressed the trigger thrice. As the jeep pushed Nick's small car at the barrier, three darts fell through his closed window. The first one flew right before fox's eyes and went stuck in the other window. The second missed his throat hitting passenger's window just by the first. The third one he felt mingling in fur of his neck, but not joining the remaining ones. While he didn't feel the sting, he didn't need it to tell he was tranquilized and just few seconds short of passing out. At that moment barrier broke and Nick was already falling. Thirty meters down, car slowly turning head-on as it was nearing the blue.

"This is going to hurt." Nick muttered just before he hit the water surface.

Judy was sitting in silence, staring at both wolves carefully from time to time, but mostly staring at the outside; they have left the Rainforest District and were entering the Tundratown. That was pretty much all she could say. Sometime after driving into the snowy district, Donovan received another call. He muttered something and then, threw the phone to one of wolves.

"Vladimir, show Miss Hopps the video." He pleased. The wolf put the phone before bunny and clicked play. The camera was laying inside the car with the view of windscreen. She could see there a small red car. Judy recognized it; it belonged to Nick. The cameraman sped up and camera moved suddenly, as someone grabbed it and moved around uncontrollably for a few seconds. Only now did Judy recognize it was attached to a tranquilizer gun, now aimed at the opened passenger's window. The rabbit could hear jeep's engine roaring as it sped up and lined up with Nick's car. She saw the fox clearly now and there was no mistaking. The same Hawaiian shirt, the same aviators. It definitely was Nick. He saw the gun aimed at him and hit the brake, but he was too late. The hitman released three darts, two of which missed, but the third went stuck in back of fox's neck. At the same moment, jeep hit Nick's car, pushing it at the barrier. It broke and car fell down the bridge with tranquilized fox inside. It was the end of video.

"You monster!" Judy slipped away from the way too big seat belt and jumped toward Donovan with murderous intent. One of wolves grabbed her just in time, but howled painfully, as she bit into his paw. The second wolf helped him and they managed to keep struggling rabbit in her seat.

"Like I said, you made this call, Miss Hopps." Donovan Jacobs repeated himself emotionlessly. "Such a shame though. The boy could be so much more than another dead fox." The coon didn't turn around, but he could hear Judy Hopps's struggling slowly turning into pathetic cries.

What prolonged Nick's suffering was the airbag that saved him from crushing his head against the steering wheel. It did break his aviators though. The car was slowly sinking, he felt cold water touching his paws. It was already flowing in through holes in the driver's window. Nick undid his seatbelt quickly and tried opening the doors, but water pressure proved it impossible. He was stuck, sinking slowly. And then, he realized the tranquilizer should have kicked long ago. Then why was it… He checked his neck's fur and felt the dart. It wasn't in the neck though; it went stuck in his uncombed fur. Nick snickered with relief, as he removed it, stuck in passenger's seat and moved to the backseats, away from cold water slowly filling the car. Tried to open doors in the back; no use. He grabbed his phone; he still had signal. Nick called the dispatch.

" _Benja…"_

"Nick Wilde here." He interrupted him. "I'm in a sinking car, pushed over from bridge north of Lowland Driveway. I was pushed down by a dark green Hanza jeep, the driver's a male gazelle in his mid-twenties. Send help." Nick pleased, taking off his aviators and throwing them away. They were crushed anyway and it was getting dark in here.

"I… Help on its way. Hang on, Nick." Clawhauser replied and Nick finished the call. The water was already reaching steering wheel, but he knew he wouldn't be able to open the car before water wouldn't fill the car completely. So he had time to make a one call more. He found the number and called.

" _Nick! I wondered when you'd…"_

"Mom." He interrupted her and she fell silent. She understood something was very, very wrong.

" _Yes, Nick?"_

"I love you, Mom. I'll try calling you as soon as I can." He promised.

" _I love you too, Nick."_ She said and he finished the call. He switched the phone off and hid it into still dry plastic bag, the same like one that saved Judy's phone after the waterfall jump from Asylum. He put it into the pocket when he felt car hitting the bottom. Outside it was completely dark; he was at least thirty meters under surface. Water was already reaching his chest, making him shiver. Fox started hyperventilating, preparing for the swim of his life. Hopefully not the last one. Just before water reached the top, he took last breath and opened the car's door, leaving it. Then, he rushed for the surface with his eyes opened. After a moment, the darkness started brightening slowly. Way too slowly. In what he believed to be halfway, his lungs were already burning, his legs and arms, lacking oxygen refused to move and the need to open his mouth was getting stronger and stronger. Nick closed his eyes and cursed in mind, holding his jaws with paws so they wouldn't open. If he choked on water now, he'd be done for. The agony seemed to last forever, though and the temptation was growing stronger with every second. And then, he reached the surface. He took a deep breath filling his lungs with fresh air. The relief was unspeakable, but it wasn't end of his troubles; he was still in water. Nick looked around and saw some ferry swimming nearby. He waved at it, shouting. Someone must have noticed him, because ferry altered the course nearing to him. Or maybe they simply saw the car flying down the bridge. As ferry was swimming by him, they threw him a lifebuoy. He grasped it and they lifted him up on the deck. Nick, coughing and shivering, fell on the deck as ferry's crewmen brought him towels.

"Mr. Fox, please get inside. You need to get warm." A swine helped him stand up. Nick could feel the stares of all passengers, as she guided him underground. She took him to a small, warm room and brought several more towels.

"Maria Swineton, first officer of 'Stella Maris'," she introduced herself.

"Detective Nicholas Wilde, ZPD." He shook her paw, still shivering.

"It was your car that fell over? Were you alone in there? We saw it and called the police." The sailor asked.

"Yes, I was alone in there." Nick nodded.

"What happened?" She watched him carefully.

"Someone really dislikes me." Nick cracked a smile. "I'm sorry, but I've got to make several calls. Could you tell me where and when we'll board?" He pleased, taking out his phone.

"Of course. We'll be in Mole Harbor within an hour. I'll bring something warm to drink in the meanwhile." She told him.

"Oh, officer!" He called her, just when she was about to leave.

"Yes, Mr. Wilde?"

"Since I boarded in half of the cruise, can I hope for a discount?" He asked and the officer chuckled.

"I'll ask the captain," she assured, leaving. Nick turned the phone on and called Clawhauser again. The chubby cheetah's voice greeted him for the third time within an hour.

"Nick Wilde here again. I'm alive and at the 'Stella Maris' ferry. I should be within an hour in Mole Harbor. If someone picked me up from there at the time, I'd feel obliged."

" _Sure thing. We've sent several patrols to intercept the prep. I'll notify you, if anything comes up here or in at the Shady Place Station. Oh, and chief Bogo wants to see you ASAP."_

"I'll go straight to the station then. Wilde out." He finished the conversation and called another number.

"Hey mom, I'm alright," he assured as soon as she picked up. And she did pick up right away.

" _Nick, what happened? You scared me to death!"_ she asked, still horrified.

"Sorry for that. I was in quite a dire spot and if I weren't to make it… I figured it would be nice to have made the call. I still need to report myself at the station. How about I come to you around… 7 p.m. and explain you everything? It is quite a story." He offered.

" _7 p.m. Don't be late, Nicholas. I'll make a dinner and some cake. Oh, Archibald Tales will pay us a visit. I believe you've met him. I hope you don't mind."_ Nick's mother said, fear for him mixed with anger with whatever recklessness he committed to end up nearly dead again.

"That lawyer? No, it's fine. I wanted to talk with him anyway. So, see you at the evening."

" _Bye, darling."_ At the moment he finished the call, First Officer Swineton knocked and came in with a steaming cup and blanket.

"Something to warm up on the outside." She put his towels aside and covered him in the blanket. "And for the insides." She handed him the cup and Nick took a deep sniff. It was a tea with grog, just what he needed to warm up. He would maybe hesitate about the alcohol, were it not for a fact he wasn't driving anywhere today.

"Thank you." He gulped it, feeling the warmth spreading inside.

"Would you like to join us outside? The passengers are quite curious of the first pilot of Foxy Airlines. Although they suggest verifying the choice of your airplanes." Officer Swineton suggested half-jokingly. Nick already liked her.

"How could I refuse?" He put his phone into plastic bag and back into soaked pocket. He followed the officer onto the deck. Passengers were indeed very curious of the fox that fell down the bridge in his car. And when First Officer told them the "Foxy Airlines" joke, someone borrowed Nick their aviators and a pilot's hat and kits started posing to pictures with him, trying not to tremble without the blanket. A few minutes later there turned out to be some local newspaper reporter on the board who found the idea amusing enough to make an interview with "Nicholas Piberius Wilde, the pride and first pilot of Foxy Airlines" about the "spectacular crash of the first plane of Foxy Airlines and heroic rescue of its pilot". The whole fifteen minute conversation turned into a massive brain storm on jokes about the crash and the reporter wrote down at least two dozens of those and promised he'd make an article out of it by tomorrow for Zootopia Times. Nick, despite being wet and freezing, really enjoyed this time. When you dodge a bullet like that, you learn to enjoy the little things once again.

The policeman that picked him up was Francine Trunkaby, the female elephant with biggest heart in whole Precinct 1 and capability of punching preps through the walls. In her car, there were waiting a set of blankets and a hot coffee for which Nick thanked her from the bottom of his heart.

"They really threw you down a river in a car?" The elephant asked disbelievingly.

"Yes, they did." Nick confirmed.

"They take it awfully seriously as for art stealers. First kidnapping Judy, now coming after you." Francine noticed.

"We do speak about a lot of money. That picture is worth over thirty million and I've seen people murdering for a fistful of dollars." Nick disagreed.

"I've been always wondering, did people try to kill you before you became a cop? You've seen a lot and been through a lot, but I always wondered, did you ever face a guy trying to kill you? Like, looked at the gun from the wrong end?" Francine wondered. Nick sighed deeply. He didn't like such personal questions. "If you don't want to answer…"

"Every hustler messes up several times in his life, especially when he starts. If I couldn't run fast, I would be a dead fox long ago." He explained and Francine nodded with understanding. She knew that Nick, despite his cheerful and easy-going attitude on surface rarely opened to anyone, so this answer was a nice surprise.

"You heard about the Shady Place?" Francine asked.

"No, did you find anything?" Nick asked without much of hope. If they went for him so fast, they most likely slipped away easily. And besides, he already knew answer from Francine's voice.

"We found the hangar, but it was already abandoned. Not more than half an hour before our arrival. There isn't any city monitoring so we didn't get view of their cars, but we'll try to make as much out of their hideout as we can."

"That's good." Nick muttered. A few hours later he actually hoped they'd catch them today. Now he was glad to be alive and assumed they didn't hurt Judy as well. Donovan Jacobs seemed awfully composed and calculated, like a banker of sort. Nick was dangerous so they had to get rid of him or at least give him the warning not to try again. But Judy was their leverage against certain people of ZPD; she was only of use alive. Dead would bring them a lot of troubles and fury of entire ZPD. Not that it wasn't aimed at them already.

When he reached the station, he went straight for the hot showers. After he finally cleaned himself up, he reported at the Chief Bogo's office. Max was already waiting inside, discussing something with Chief. Fox sat down on the other chair.

"Wilde, as you probably know, with Detective Hopps missing and Detective Barnes in hospital, the two of you will be partners temporarily. Now, to the subject. We chased the car you described to have pushed you over, Wilde, but the driver managed to get away from the car and lose officers in crowded shopping mall. The jeep he left was stolen a week ago. We took the fur left in car for the analysis. If he's in our database, we'll have his identity by tomorrow. About the Shady Place, when the officers arrived, it was already abandoned, but no earlier than half an hour earlier. We assume Detective Hopps was being held in here, once again DNA analysis of fur will give the final answer. With the amount of traces left in that hangar, we'll be able to profile most of Donovan Jacobs' gang. What makes one wonder, though, is how they knew about police." The chief watched two cops carefully.

"The gazelle followed me to the bar. He could have seen the poster and figured it out on his own." Nick suggested.

"Or we have a snitch." Max said, focusing on himself sight of both policemen. "I mean, didn't Shady Place look just like the undercover mission? The moment you and Judy separated, Donovan's people went straight for her back then. Took her beyond range of cameras and kidnapped. Like they exactly knew our moves. And so they did today." The wolf noticed and chief nodded with approval.

"Yeah, it would explain a lot." Nick agreed. "Someone's been jeopardizing our actions against Donovan for some time already. What do you think, Chief?"

"We could have a snitch. If so, make sure to find him and do not share any information unnecessarily. Delgato and Fenagmeyer will stay on the case since the amount of evidence and leads has increased rapidly today, but you are in the charge, Wilde. Oh, and while you should go to the hospital and get yourself checked, we both know you'll come here tomorrow anyway, so I'm expecting you at the very morning, but now just call it a day. Reynolds, dismissed. I need to talk with Wilde." The chief ordered and the wolf left obediently.

"What is it, sir?"

"Do you trust Reynolds?" The chief asked.

"He's a child of overprotective millionaire and has his own issues, but he'll have my back. And while be watching him as carefully as everyone else, better safe than sorry after all, I could hardly imagine him being the snitch, if that's the question." The fox explained, confused a bit.

"It was the question. And what about Barnes?" Chief answered and Nick snickered.

"We both know the answer. If Bellweather knew she couldn't recruit him, I can hardly believe Donovan would even try."

"And Crane?"

"I'd say money could be enough to persuade her, if I didn't know better. She isn't the type to betray us like that."

"How can you be so sure?" The chief asked, estimating fox carefully.

"I'm a people person. I can tell difference between attachment and faking one. And Crane is quite attached to what she has here." Nick assured. "I will keep an eye on her though."

"Good." The buffalo said with satisfaction. "Just remember to put your feelings aside when the real proof is there."

"Of course. You asked Reynolds about me too, didn't you?" Nick guessed. "You won't tell me what he said about me, will you?"

"Dismissed, Wilde." Bogo grumbled and Nick nodded. He knew he couldn't hope for it.

"Till tomorrow, Chief." He saluted, as leaving.

After leaving the station he paid a quick visit to hospital, where doctor assured him he was alright. Then, Nick went back to his house to change from the uniform into clothes proper for a family visit and took a bus to his mother's. He was at the place a few minutes before seven. He climbed the stairs to the third level and knocked at the door. His mother opened the door and hugged him before he said a word. Only now did Nick realize how badly he scared her with that call and he felt very awkward about it.

"There you are, Nick! I didn't see your car! Where did you park it?" The old vixen asked, concerned.

"In the Mondgose River." Nick decided to joke.

"What?! Nick, what the…"

"Mom, calm down. I'm here. Let's sit down and I'll explain everything." He pleased, as patting her on the back. He totally shouldn't have said that. His mother released the grip finally and led him to the dining room. Archibald Tales was sitting in there already and stood up to shook Nick's paw, as soon as he saw them.

"I hope you don't mind my coming, son."

"Not at all. I have a lot of questions. But first…" Nick inhaled deeply, filing his lungs with the tasteful aroma floating in the air. He just realized he hadn't eaten a thing since the morning.

"You must be hungry." Mrs. Wilde noticed, as pointing him to sit.

"I am starving to death." As he sat down to the dinner. It was delightful like always. His mother was an excellent cook and he loved every single of her dinners. And while everything should be fine, he felt this unbearable itching; the seat on his right was empty. The seat where every single Thursday for last two years, there would sit Carrots and munch her food in that cute manner of hers, was now empty. And it was because of him. If he didn't waste his time and do his job, she'd be there, probably listening to another embarrassing story from Nick's childhood.

"Nick? Are you alright?" His mother asked and Nick realized he was staring at the empty chair. He forced a smile even if his mother would always see through his façade.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He assured.

"You will find her. Mr. Big wouldn't stop you from rescuing her, leave alone a bunch of art thieves." Sylvia Wilde assured with this magical smile of hers. The smile that said _"It's going to be alright. Don't ask how, just know that it's going to be alright"_. And he'd never ask and the things would always sort out somehow in the end.

"I suppose." He muttered, not entirely convinced. He hated to be such a downer, but at the moment, he couldn't really help.

"Tell me, Nick, what happened today? Your mother seemed quite worried." Archibald asked, trying to proceed with the conversation. Nick sighed deeply. If his mother was worried before, she'd be terrified now.

"Donovan called me to make a deal. He gave me Judy to the phone and she gave me a hint where they are. So, I went to a bar in harbor to figure out her clue. There I learnt that Judy was actually somewhere near Shady Place train station. I called the ZPD to tell them and hurried that direction on my own. I chose the shortest way, through Lowlands."

"I hope you drove carefully. It's a dangerous way, there are a lot of accidents." His mother said and he couldn't help smiling.

"I was driving reasonably. I wouldn't be there before other cops even if I was speeding like crazy. Anyway, at the bridge north of Lowland Driveway, some jeep leveled up with me. Guy, a gazelle in his mid-twenties, shot at me with tranquilizer and pushed me off the bridge into the river. Luckily he missed me with the darts and I managed to get out of the car and to the surface. There, a ferry picked me up. The moment I called you… I was in stuck in sinking car and really didn't know if I'd make it out." Nick explained.

"Oh my God! They tried to kill you?!" His mother was terrified.

"Yes, but they only broke my aviators. And sunk the car." Nick tried smiling to cheer his mother up and she managed to crack a smile.

"Oh, my sly little foxy. When will you stop dodging bullets like that?" She asked, returning the smile.

"Hopefully never. I'd hate to actually take one." Nick replied, grinning now and even Archibald giggled.

"You've been to the hospital, though, son? You must have fallen around thirty meters, it could have left a mark." Mr. Tales worried.

"Nothing that wouldn't heal on its own. I checked." Nick assured. Slowly, a smile faded away from his lips. "I've been wondering. A car pushed down the bridge. It's how my father actually died, isn't it?" He wondered, looking at both of them. Sylvia Wilde and Archibald shared a concerned look.

"I believe I owe you this story. You'd better sit comfortably, because it isn't a short one." She suggested.

"Sylvia, if you don't want me to be here…" Archibald suggested.

"No. You've been here when I lost my husband. If anyone should be here when I tell Nick the story, it should be you." The old vixen stopped him and poured herself some wine. She offered it to her guests and both of them gladly accepted it. "Let me take you thirty two years back, Nick. That's when everything started."

-End of chapter-

* * *

-The snitch-

"Come on, Crane, come on! You're better than that!" Nick whispered in disbelief, once again listening to the file he found on his phone and staring at his computer screen. But there was no way to defy it; someone recorded their dispatch with his phone and then, sent it on fake email using his police account. And since he knew it wasn't him, it had to be someone who could hack or otherwise access both his phone and computer. As far as he was concerned, except for Judy whom he would never suspect, there was only one such a person in Precinct 1; Technical Officer Kaylee Crane, the second rabbit on the force. Crane, who had full access to his phone and PC for more than enough time to install proper viruses on both. Crane, who always struggled with money and for whom let's say fifty grand, a sum definitely affordable for Donovan after his recent heists, would be salvation. Crane, whose motivation to stay on force never was to make the world a better place. She only wanted to make a proper living for herself.

Nick sprang to his feet and, passing by Crane's empty box, rushed to Clawhauser's desk.

"Benji! Where can I find Crane?" He asked, as composed as a fox and renowned con man of twenty years could afford to.

"Oh, she took the keys to Dungeon, so I guess she's still there." Clawhauser recalled.

"Sweet. Give me the key." He pleased.

"Crane already has one, no need to…" The chubby cheetah tried to argue, but then he met Wilde's sight and realized something big was going on. He shivered, probably recalling the last time fox asked for the key when Crane was down there. He wasn't there at the time, but he didn't need to.

"Sure, just sign here." He gave him the key. Nick left a quick signature and rushed down to the Dungeon. He used the magnetic key and entered the Archive. Even though she reacted fast, Nick still saw rabbit closing her computer and taking off headphones. She was turned at him with her side, sitting by the only desk in the lower archives, tenderly called Dungeon, further there were only long lines of library-like bookcases. Crane stared at him, fearfully at first, but within seconds regained composure. Just like anyone would, caught red-handed.

"Wilde." She muttered, still turned to him with her side. He could smell fear mixed with anger hanging in the air.

"Crane. You seem awfully jumpy." He noticed, not even forcing a smile. While he couldn't see her paw, a slight move of her arm told him she was reaching for her taser.

"So do you." She replied coldly and she wasn't wrong. Nick was ready to grab his tranquilizer and shoot her any second.

"What are you doing here?" He asked coldly.

"Dungeon helps me relax. I'm used to seclusion." She answered, staring at his paws carefully, ready to act if he tried anything funny.

"Sounds like Stockholm Syndrome." Wilde noticed half-jokingly.

"You could say so. Wait here a sec, I've got something to show you. I just need to find some old recordings." She pleased. The rabbit hopped down her chair and disappeared in one of alleys. Nick approached her laptop.

"You know, I've been thinking a lot about our undercover mission." He started loudly, as opening her laptop. There was another PC down here, but Nick didn't blame her for using her own computer. That one was ancient.

Fox was quite certain Crane heard it opening despite him speaking, but it didn't matter anymore. She didn't log off and he could clearly see all fake proofs condemning him there. Heck, she was even logged at his account. She really was behind it.

"Oh, really? So did I. There was a lot to think about." Crane agreed, but Nick couldn't even tell where she was now. Damn echo.

"Indeed. And you know, I figured we might have a mole of Donovan's here. Someone did snitch on us." He said, smelling the change in the air. She was terrified. Probably the memories of savage Max struck her.

"I figured quite the same. And I think I even know who the snitch is." She managed to keep her voice calm, though. Nick had to give it to her, as for a bunny claiming she's too much of a coward to be on the line of fire, she was quite a tough one.

"Funny you should say that… Crane!" Nick turned around and shot tranquilizer at rabbit that had snuck behind him. It was a perfect shot, straight at the torso. But dart, instead of hitting her went stuck in a thick file she had grabbed earlier and used as shield. Fox cursed silently as he saw her smiling triumphantly and pressing the trigger. Crane, even if she was just a Technical Officer, rarely missed. And she didn't miss this time. Nick howled painfully as the current flowed through his body and he fell on the ground limply. The rabbit ran to him and handcuffed his paws to leg of bookcase with his own handcuffs.

"Sorry, Wilde, I set a taser for a bit more than a fox. A wolf, to be precise. I do think high of you." She sounded almost apologetic, as she emptied his pockets.

"Thanks." Nick muttered sarcastically, as she took both his phone and sheet of paper with the code and smiled with grim satisfaction. "I knew it." She muttered.

"So, you're gonna leave me here?" Nick groaned, while she was packing her laptop into the bag, not paying much attention to him.

"Someone will find you tomorrow." She muttered, not daring to look at him anymore. Nick noticed she was shaking, as if about to burst in tears.

"Crane." He called, but she didn't react. "Crane!" He shouted and she shot up, almost dropping laptop charger. She paused, but did not dare to look him in the face.

"Yes?"

"Why, Crane? From all people, why you?" He asked with disbelief. Nicholas Wilde believed he could read people from the first sight. In last ten years, he made two mistakes; underestimating both mischievous Assistant Mayor Bellweather and stubborn Judy Hopps. Having learnt from mistakes though, he thought he had Crane figured out. Always a bit lost, secluded and probably rejected not once or twice, but when she finally found her way to ZPD and made real friends for good and bad, her fear to never be alone would make her loyal as none. And now, laying on the floor handcuffed and tased, he was wondering what he missed. Whatever money Donovan offered her, he wouldn't believe it was actually worth to her more than what she had found here. Or maybe it really was and he grew sentimental and all.

Crane finished packing in silence, wore her backpack and turned at him, crying.

"You have no right to ask such questions, fox." She said, unable to stop tears anymore and, with both keys in her paws, she ran out, locking the door behind. Crane knew she had to hurry, but she just couldn't force herself to even climb the stairs. The brown rabbit leaned against the door to Dungeon and sobbed thanking in mind that neither Wilde nor anyone else could see her here.

She stopped crying a few minutes later. Wiped out last tear, took several deep breaths, stood up and walked straight to the out. Passing by Clawhauser's desk she returned her key.

"Hey, Nick was looking for you." The cheetah noticed watching her curiously.

"I know, we had a small argument. Looks like he'll want to vent out a bit, make sure no one disturbs him at least until morning, could you?" She pleaded.

"Umm… Sure? You alright?" Benjamin asked with concern.

"Just fine. See you tomorrow!" She waved him and left. Then she grabbed her phone and made a call. "Hi, it's me, Kaylee."

" _Do you have any idea what hour it is?"_

"Yeah, 11 pm, don't tell me I woke you up. I need your help, Max. Pick me up in twenty, I'm at ZPD." She asked. She knew he could make it her this fast, especially with his car.

" _Couldn't sleep anyway. What's the deal?"_ Max asked. She could hear him dressing up.

"We've got to save Judy." She explained. A few seconds of silence.

" _Is Nicky with you?"_ The wolf asked finally.

"It's a long story and definitely not one for a phone. You wouldn't believe me without proof anyway." She avoided an answer.

" _OK, I'm picking you up in twenty. See you, Kaylee."_ He replied and she could hear the sound of door closing and wind blowing. He really was fast.

"See you, Max." She ended the call and smiled with satisfaction. Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad, after all. Maybe it all would work out somehow. At least for her.

-End of chapter-

* * *

-The longest night-

There passed quite a time before Nick actually managed to move. He felt Crane had set the taser for more than just a wolf and cursed her silently. It looked like he was screwed. Completely outsmarted.

"But no need to panic, we aren't sinking this time." Nick muttered. He was trapped in the Dungeon, with both keys gone. It was sometime around midnight, so no one was coming until tomorrow noon. He only had a computer connected to ZPD Intranet, so he couldn't notify anyone. Crane not only took his phone where he had address of exchange; together with Paddington's mobile that was stored here, in the Dungeon, she also took the actual code and its only written down copy Nick had. And if he did not get them and deliver before 8 am to hangar by Lion's Gate, they'd never see Judy again. Heck, he remembered the address and even the code was optional; they didn't plan to let Donovan slip away with it anyway. But he certainly needed to get out of here in the first place. Without him, Max couldn't even pretend to make a trade on his own. Police would have to go for Donovan and his pawns brutal way. They'd arrest them, Nick knew it. But whether they'd retrieve Judy alive… He didn't even want to think about it, even though Donovan did make himself crystal clear back at their phone conversation and fox's bathing in Lion's Tail didn't leave much of a doubt.

"I swear, Crane. If anything happens to Carrots because of you, I'll find you and kill you." He muttered. "But, first things first. I'm still handcuffed to a bookcase." He stood up slowly, although forced to keep his paws to the ground. The good news was, the bookcase wasn't screwed to the floor. The bad news was, he would never lift it, especially from such a position. He could turn it over, though.

"Sorry, poor Dungeon janitor, whoever you are." He muttered and pushed the bookcase with all his strength. It swung, not turning over, but just enough for the chain to slip under the gap. Nick quickly grabbed bookcase to stop it from moving and sighed with relief.

"Okay, that's a start. Now, I need to contact Max or anyone. Max mentioned he'd hit bed early to be awake tomorrow, so he wouldn't pick up anyway." Nick recalled. He sat down by the archives computer, the only electronic device in this room. Except for magnetic lock keeping him inside. If it were classic lock, he'd pick it sooner or later, but with this one, he couldn't do a thing. He looked around at the bookcases. Maybe somewhere among the proofs of old cases he's find working cellphone with signal? Hardly believable, cellphones that end up here are nearly always dead on battery. Even if he were lucky, the only phone number he remembered was his own and Crane has that phone. He could always dial 112 and oh boy, that would be hilarious. _"Ma'am, could you tell the dispatch of Precinct 1 to release their officer from the Dungeon? The archives I mean. Thank you!"_ No, they'd probably think it's another stupid joke. It was worth giving it a try, but not yet. Finding a working phone new enough to have signal this low underground was desperate measure and he still had a computer there. Wilde logged onto his account and leaned in seat with his ears down. How is he supposed to contact anyone only with access to ZPD Intranet? All he could do was view and edit his current case logs.

"Edit… Edit case logs…" And then, his ears shot up and toothy grin spread all over his face, as he couldn't stop himself from chuckling. "Crane, you moron! Not only will I outsmart you! I'll outsmart you with your cyber-shtick!" He shouted triumphantly, entering the case of Donovan. The four that had access to it were him, Judy, Max and Officer Barnes. And since Crane installed on their phones app to notify them about changes in case status, he could edit the log to contact them. Judy was obviously out of reach and Max didn't have it, claiming he wanted to leave work at work, but good old Officer Barnes would check for updates even at the midnight and he had access to ZPD Intranet from his personal computer, he knew that much. Nick cracked his knuckles and started writing. He described whole the situation to him and pressed 'Update'. Now, he could only wait and so he did, refreshing page every few seconds. After five minutes at the end of the log there appeared five words Nick never expected to make him this happy:

" _Barnes here. I'm on it."_

Max Reynolds stopped by ZPD around half past eleven and Kaylee hopped in quickly, throwing her backpack to the back. The wolf noticed she was holding in her paw a phone that didn't belong to her.

"That's Nicky's? What's going on?" He asked.

"Take us to Lion's Gate. That's the place of meeting. Donovan scheduled it with Nick at 8 am and we'd better get there earlier. We need to prepare." She explained.

"I already know that." Max replied, as pulling out of ZPD parking and heading south. "But how do you?"

"From Nick's phone." She explained tersely.

"And why do you have his phone? And where is he now?"

"Because…" Kaylee's paws started shaking. "Because he's the snitch! He sold us out! That damn fox, he had it planned from the very beginning!" She shouted, almost crying. Reynolds almost stopped the car at her words.

"Nicky?! He'd never…" Max tried to argue.

"I didn't want to believe it too! But I've got all the proof you need!" She shouted back. Reynolds patted her head gently.

"There, there. Keep it together. So, where's Wilde?"

"Locked in the Dungeon, with no way of contacting outer world, tased and handcuffed to a bookstall." She explained, still sobbing. Wilde's phone vibrated, but she ignored it.

"Wow, you treated him nice. How did that happen?" Max asked, as stopping at the red light.

"It… Since you hinted we have a snitch, I've been digging a lot. I couldn't find anything until today. That's when, out of despair, I checked Nick's police account." She explained.

 _An hour earlier_

Crane was sitting on her laptop in the Dungeon for already three hours, when she found what she was seeking for. A single, small .rar file named "Holiday_Photos" that has been sent from Wilde's account to nwilde1 . Using professional computers for personal business like keeping photos was common practice she was trying to extirpate for last six months of her work here, with mediocre results apparently, but that wasn't what disturbed her. What truly disturbed her was that email address; she had sent Nick some files he asked on his personal mail and if she remembered correctly…

Kaylee, quickly opened her mail, searching by name, viewed messages sent to Nick. And, as reading the receiver's name, she felt creeps across her body. It was nicholaswilde . Whoever Wilde sent .rar file to, it wasn't his account. Kaylee logged off her police account and, logged onto Nick's; she had requested for his password earlier that day and, as a trusted Technical Officer, received it without much of a trouble. She downloaded the named Holiday_ and unpacked it. Seeing the content of folder felt like a kick into stomach. It was a sound file. She put headphones on and played it. It started with some muffled talks in the background, but she recognized Max and Officer Barnes' voices. And then, there was a sudden slam of closed door and Bogo's words echoed in her mind.

" _Everyone here? Good. Wilde, Barnes, you got the files?"_ She remembered it. It was the dispatch before undercover mission. She even heard hear own voice in the background.

" _Yes, sir!"_ Both of them replied simultaneously, but fox's voice was much clearer, as if it was being recorded with… Kaylee's heart stopped for a second.

"His phone." She whispered. "No, no, no… Wilde, you're better than that. You're so much better than that, you stupid fox!" She shouted at the monitor, but there was no defying it. Nick recorded it with his own phone. Even Judy's voice wasn't as clear as his. He sent it from his account around 4 p.m., half an hour after the dispatch, to some unknown email. She even checked security cameras. At that time he was there, in his box, sitting by his PC. She hid her face in paws, trying not to cry.

"Why would you, Wilde?! How could you just sell us out, fox?! How could you sell her out?!" She shouted madly and then, heard the door opening. She slammed the laptop closing it with one paw, took headphones down with another and, managing to compose a calm posture, stared at slowly opening door.

"Wilde." She noticed, as she recognized the fox, her paw slowly reaching to taser hanging at her left hip; hopefully he couldn't see it.

"Crane. You seem awfully jumpy." The fox noticed. His paw was reaching for tranquilizer. Kaylee took a deep breath. So it came to this.

"So, we had a small shooting competition and I outsmarted him. I took all his electronics, the sheet of paper with the code Donovan needs and even Paddington's phone, just in case." Kaylee explained.

"I still can't believe it. From all the people, Wilde? He'd never endanger Hopps. And Donovan nearly killed him twice, remember?" Max shook his head with disdain.

"According to Nick's words. We never saw neither attack, so they could be fake. And maybe Nick assumed Donovan wouldn't hurt Judy? Or that he wouldn't kidnap her in the first place? Or maybe they have it all planned, Nick would make an exchange and everything would seem like we had no choice, but to give them the code? He's been a con man for twenty years, you know. Maybe he just couldn't let a chance of quick, big money slip?" She tried to explain, but none of this sounded reasonable to any of them. Max was about to say something, when his phone rang. Classic piano melody implied those weren't his overprotective parents.

"Barnes? Why calling so late?" Reynolds wondered, while putting phone between his shoulder and head.

"Are you driving and talking?" The old ram asked. Kaylee realized that she didn't even have to try, eavesdropping was that easy.

"Well, yeah." He admitted.

"Then pull over before you kill yourself, moron."

"Yes, sir, pulling over!" He confirmed the order half-jokingly and, seeing a gas station, stopped there.

"Is Crane with you?" Barnes continued in his casually harsh voice.

"Yes, sir, how did you know? Kaylee, best wishes from Barnes."

"Thank him for me." Kaylee replied, not in the mood for chit chats.

"She sounds like death. Be a gentleman and go buy her some soda, kit." Barnes ordered and Max realized, something was way off. He read his partner's intent right away; he wanted to separate them. But why?

"Sure thing. I'll be right back, Kaylee." Max left the car and headed towards the gas station. Already being in halfway he dared to ask. "What is it, Barnes?"

"Your bunny apparently locked Wilde up in the Dungeon."

"I know. Kaylee says he is the snitch, after all. Hardly believable, but…"

"Wilde says the same about her." Barnes interrupted him. That confused him.

"You believe him." Max muttered with disbelief. He was already in the shop, pretending to choose a drink, but he knew it wouldn't take Kaylee much to figure something's off. If she didn't know from the beginning, that's it.

"The fox's innocent. He sold me quite a story. And while he can't prove it from the Dungeon, I'm willing to believe he ain't lying."

"OK, Wilde being a snitch is one thing. He was a con man for over two decades and while I believed he had changed, some of his old habits might have not left him. But Kaylee…" Max argued angrily.

"Crane is broke. She always was broke. Last six years of hers were struggle on the brink of homelessness and famine. Even now, at what she claims to be the time of her life, she barely manages living. I know at least dozen cops that would have sold out their team at her place." Barnes shot back. Max was so infuriated he didn't even care how he knew about her flat.

"She is not a snitch!" He shouted at the phone and realized he's bringing a lot of unnecessary attention. He apologized the seller and few customers with soundless 'sorry' and continued conversation. "She is not a snitch."

"Never said that." Barnes replied calmly.

"OK, now I'm confused. Wherever you're going, walk me through." He pleaded.

"First, buy the rabbit her damn soda. Crane needs to hear it too and I won't be repeating myself." Barnes demanded. The wolf sighed deeply and shook his head with disbelief. He grabbed two bottles of anything that was in reach of his paws, approached the till, handed cashier the first double-digit banknote he grabbed and with silent 'keep the change' left the station. He sat back in the car and handed Kaylee her bottle. She nearly emptied it, realizing how thirsty she had been.

"OK, Barnes, I'm with Kaylee. Walk us through." He pleased, as switching phone to speaker mode.

"Kaylee, sum up your proofs against Wilde." Barnes said.

"So… He recorded the dispatch before undercover mission and sent it to some shady email address. At the time it was done, he was sitting by his PC, logged onto his account. He tried to hide it, although clumsily. I mean, it must have felt clever as for someone using computer only for work, but he overdid it. He could have done it without leaving a trace in police database, after all." She explained.

"Do you think Wilde would do it like that?" The old ram continued.

"If he was acting under pressure of time, maybe. Otherwise, no. He's too smart for that." She answered honestly.

"Now, put yourself in Wilde's position. Let's assume he's innocent for a second. He discovered the sound file on his phone and realized it had been sent from his account to some shady email address. What would be his first thought?"

"Someone's framing him. Someone…" And then, Kaylee realized what he meant. There was only one person that had enough access to his devices for him to suspect. Everything suddenly started fitting. His strange, as for snitch behavior in the Dungeon… "I'm trying to frame him. Oh, my… He actually thought it's me."

"And no one's blaming him. Anyone in his place would have thought the same. The thing is, whoever is behind that scam, whoever broke into Wilde's PC and mobile, he's trying to frame one of you and doesn't really care which one it will be. Both of you have backgrounds that would make it believable that you could betray their team. Crane is broke, Wilde was a hustler for half of his life. And with two credible suspects no one will bother with finding a third one."

"And who's the third one?" Max wondered.

"Not a clue and doesn't matter either. Some Technical Officer, probably. What matters is that the only guy you need for this arrestment to go relatively peacefully is closed in the Dungeon, cursing you from the bottom of his heart, bunny." Barnes noticed. Kaylee hid her face in paws, unable to bear the shame.

"Nick's going to kill me. He is so going to kill me."

"Or not. One way to find out." Max noticed, starting the engine. "So, what's our plan, sir?" He asked.

"You grab Wilde and go for an exchange. We know the snitch is some computer geek, so I'm calling Bogo, he gives me two trusted cops that barely handle their PCs and we'll be your support. You secure Hopps, give them the code if there's a need. We grab them on their way out." Barnes ordered.

"You're the boss here. See you at Lion's Gate." Max bid him farewell.

"Barnes!" Kaylee called and after a moment of silence, added. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Barnes out." He responded and ended the call. The rabbit smiled slightly and sighed with relief as Max turned around and joined pretty much non-existent at this time traffic.

"Well, that's a relief. I don't know what would be worse. You being a snitch or Nick." Max noticed, forcing a weak smile. Kaylee Crane nodded and stared at the road before them. It was going to be a long, long night.

"It's going to be a long, long night." Nick muttered, playing solitaire on the Dungeon's ancient computer. Handcuffed paws made it a bit harder, but he could handle it and somehow kill boredom. At least the PC had a clock so he knew he had spent there already over an hour without anyone noticing.

"On the bright side I'm getting better at this stupid game." He muttered. And then, he realized he was out of moves again. Game over. "Nah, never mind." Fox pressed F2 for a new deal. And as digital cards were shuffling, he heard the magnetic lock opening and grabbed the tranquilizer quickly. His ears perked up as he watched the door opening slowly and recognized the smell. There was standing Max Reynolds, grinning at the fox cheerfully.

"There you are! Right were you left him, Kaylee!" Max shouted happily.

"Step aside, Max, I need to say hello to the bunny." Nick pleased, lowering the gun to level of rabbit's torso. Kaylee Crane, red all over the face, ears droopy and eyes watery, passed by her wolf friend and stopped at the doorstep.

"Hey, Nick." She lowered her blue eyes, now staring at her feet.

"Hey, Kaylee. Been a while." He was aiming at the rabbit and apparently still considering whether he should press the trigger or not. Kaylee realized bitterly that she did deserve it.

"Just an hour or two." She forced a smile, but it disappeared within a second. "I… wanted to apologize for calling you a fox and… tasing you, handcuffing to a furniture, stealing your phone, and closing you in this cold, damp place for a night. It's just… When I saw the files sent from your phone I…" She gesticulated, lacking words. "I didn't want to believe it! It was so clumsy, so screaming 'arrest me, I'm guilty', so unlike you and yet, I… fell for it. I took you for a stereotypical, shifty, untrustworthy fox, forgetting that this is not who you are. That you actually care about us and Judy and you would never ever let anything bad to happen to us. And so, I want to ask you if you'd…"

"Cut it, Kaylee." He interrupted her harshly and she stopped in half of the sentence, watching him in horror. He could see her shivering, terrified. Not of him, but of possibility he wouldn't forgive her. Nick saw Max's anger, but wolf kept it silent. For now. It all depended on Nick's next words.

"I won't just listen to your cries when I am as guilty as you. The first thing I thought when I realized someone is trying to frame me was that it was you. You had a chance, you had quite a motive; money. As much as it hurt me, I just accepted it without a second of reflection. I should have been better than that. You'd never sell your teammates. I misjudged you despite everything I knew about you and I misjudged you bad. And so, I can hold no grudge against you and I want to ask you, if you'd want to join this stupid fox on his way to Lion's Gate tonight." He pleased, smiling warmly in the end. The brown bunny chuckled quietly, wiping out a tear.

"Yes. Thousand times yes." She assured right away.

"Oh, and about tasing me…" Nick added, pressing the trigger. The rabbit squeaked fearfully, but dart stuck in the floor just in front of her. As she realized he missed intentionally, she frowned angrily. "I did shoot first, so I probably deserved it. Just set it on the fox setting next time, will you? It's more than enough, trust me." He suggested, grinning slyly.

"I will." Kaylee finally walked past the doorstep and stopped before the fox. "So, no hard feelings?" She reached out with his paw and he shook it right away.

"No hard feelings. Just remove those." He suggested, waving at her with handcuffs.

"Oh, right, right!" She grabbed the key she took from him and released him. Nick massaged his wrists with relief.

"Don't tell me it's your first time. I wouldn't believe it anyway." Max smirked at him in silly manner and Nick just laughed it off.

"I only had it with fluffy ones before." He assured so carelessly neither Kaylee nor Max couldn't tell whether he was lying or not. While Max chuckled, the rabbit couldn't help blushing slightly.

"Now then, let's reequip ourselves and go get Judy." The fox suggested, closing that cursed solitaire and shutting computer down. As they were leaving the Dungeon, something struck Kaylee.

"How did you contact Barnes, by the way? There's no Internet here." She wondered.

"I edited log of Donovan case. You installed that funny app on our phones that would notify us about it, right?" Nick reminded her, grinning. He was proud of outsmarting Kaylee in her own field and he was not going to hide that.

"Oh, right. Should have thought of that. Nice one, Nick." She admitted her defeat, even if reluctantly. Soon, the three of them left the police station, sat in Reynolds' car and drove south once again.

"We'll check the place now, find some safe spot and have some sleep. It's still seven hours till exchange and we'd better not be weary at the time." Max suggested and both fox and the bunny agreed without hesitation.

-Here comes Judy's part and final action-

-End of chapter-


	32. Small update :)

The second book of my Zootopia fanfic has just started publishing!

You can find it at my profile (FF doesn't allow links, sadly)


End file.
